Good Boy Kurt
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU - Set in Senior year.  Kurt never went to Dalton and he and David found an interesting way to deal.  Adult themes, smut, boy on boy, other warnings inside, not your thing then please move on...
1. Chapter 1

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a little sprinkling of plot. Not your thing, please move on.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter One**

Taking a deep breath I settle the collar around my neck making sure the ID tag is noticeable. A silver coloured bone with the name "Kurt" on the front, and on the back "Property of David Karofsky." I'm proud of my new collar, I made it myself, black velvet with little black sequins, it sits flush against my neck. If Dave decides he likes it I can easily make more in different colours to accessorize the few outfits I have.

Double-checking the ankle and wrist cuffs are on correctly I quickly check the full-length mirror. I still can't believe I have been reduced to wearing mass made, off the hanger clothes. We shop at places like Wal-Mart where I am able to buy five t-shirts in boring colours for less than one pair of socks used to cost me. Oh how the mighty have fallen. My reflection echoes my bitter smile, which I work to remove.

Once I am in the correct submissive frame of mind I pad on bare feet down the darkened hallway to the kitchen. My master is sitting at the battered table picking at the last of the food I made him,

I pause in the doorway, I want this, I need this, and it's been over two weeks since he's touched me. But he calls the shots, he decides when and how, not me. I'm getting desperate, I've tried wearing things for him, being extra submissive, trying to be understanding and patient. I know he's had football and hockey practice, and that the jocks have been picking on him, all because I'm living with him now and because he came out against his will.

Damn that Jacob Israel, it's bad enough he has the worst hair cut imaginable, but he blogs about any gossip no matter the cost to others.

I just really need Dave.

Tentatively I walk over to him and hover to one side. He ignores me. I step closer; my heart is hammering in my chest. He doesn't acknowledge me at all. One more step and I'm right next to him, I can smell the clean scent of soap and shampoo from where he's showered before coming home. Screwing up my courage I reach out and let my hand rest on his thigh.

The cheap jeans hide the power and strength I know are under my hand, there is rough hair covering sinew and muscle, just enough hair, not too much. Watching him walk around naked or in shorts drives me crazy. Plus he's made me hump his leg on a few occasions, and then punished me for coming on him and making a mess. Heat floods my face at the memories of being made to kneel and lick his leg clean.

Reminded of why I am here and daring this I slowly, very slowly, move my hand up his leg towards his groin. His muscles stiffen under me and I freeze, terrified.

"Kurt," he says. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He doesn't sound angry, "I… I thought that it's been a few weeks, and that you might be interested…" I trail off unsure.

A big hand catches my wrist and yanks it up and off his leg. Then he exposes the wrist cuff, "And why the fuck are you wearing this? Did I tell you to wear this Kurt?"

"No, I… I thought…" I whisper and can't finish.

"Is that so, you thought," he says sarcastically. His other hand grips my hair and forces me to look at him, oh Gaga he's angry now. I must remember in future to not follow through on half-baked plans. Why on earth did I think I could seduce him? Oh that's right because I am clearly an idiot with an overblown sense of illusionary grandeur and brilliance.

Hand tightening in my hair he brings us face to face. His eyes darken and my knees start to shake and not in a good way. "And did you think that maybe you'd touch yourself, that you'd jerk off without my permission too?" The question is quiet and full of meaning.

Shaking my head the words tumble from me, "No! No, I swear I've not touched myself. I promise I've not jerked off. I've not done anything, please believe me, please!" I beg him with my eyes.

Abruptly he lets me go and I collapse huddling on the floor by his stool. "And what's that around your neck? I don't remember that before."

It takes three goes to take my new collar off; my hands don't seem to work. I hold it out to him, "I…I made it, f…from scraps, nothing expensive."

Turning it over in his hands he grunts and hands it back. I put it back on and look up at him. He's still angry but a smile is tugging at his lips. Taking a risk I smile hesitantly back.

He carries on eating. I don't dare move and try to keep my breathing quiet so I don't disturb him. Once finished he stands up. "Kurt, I'm tired and just not fucking interested. I'm going for a shower and then I'm going to sleep."

His footfalls sound in the hall then the bedroom door closes. Only then do I move. Carefully I remove the cuffs and go to the garage to put them away, I step back into the kitchen and wash up his plate, cutlery and glass. Then I put them away and stare down the hall.

Does this mean I can sleep in the bed tonight? He didn't say I couldn't; only that he wasn't interested, that he wanted to sleep because he is tired. And that he wanted a shower, even though I could clearly smell the soap from his earlier wash. I guess he just wanted to get away from me.

Acting as if everything is normal I head to the closed door and knock. Then I anxiously shift from foot to foot. "What?"

"May I sleep in here with you tonight?" I ask politely, meekly.

Silence. Bone crushing, heart-rending silence. What could possibly be worse that this as I wait for his answer?

"Whatever," the answer floats through the door and I discover what is worse that the silence, indifference.

Opening the door I find him sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, with his head in his hands. Without talking he lies down and pulls the covers over himself.

I creep about the room getting ready for bed. My nighttime routine is drastically reduced, the creams inferior but cheap. Since dad kicked me out all of my things are cheap now, I still dream about my old walk in closet and my vanity table with various lotions scattered across it.

All the time Dave tosses and turns. Naked, I'm not allowed to wear nightclothes; I kneel beside him, "David?"

"What?" he grumbles.

"I could give you a massage; just on your back, to help you sleep." Belatedly I remember, "After all you have a big football match tomorrow and tests." Coach Sylvester strikes again, I have no idea how that woman got the Ohio Football and Hockey boards to move the matches so they each fell on the worst days, all filled with tests and assessments. Luckily the hockey match was last week and the team stomped the opposition, I believe Dave was called "Lethal Poetry on Ice," not that I was allowed to go and watch, I was ordered to stay home.

No wonder he wasn't interested, he has a lot to do tomorrow, and needs all his energy. I'm being selfish; he still wants me. That's what I tell myself and I hope it's true.

"Fine."

Getting on my side of the bed I peel the covers down exposing his back. There are a couple of healing bruises from the hockey match. Calming myself I put my hands on his shoulders and start the massage. It's been too long since anything physical happened between us, and I'm forbidden to ejaculate without him. It's a struggle to keep it to relaxing his muscles, but I manage it.

I feel him slowly unwind, and before I'm finished his breathing has evened out and he's asleep. Pulling the covers up and tucking him in, I turn off the light and get back into bed. My erection catches and rubs on the fabric, I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle my whimper.

Hard, aroused, scared, lonely, desolate, and rapidly losing hope I lay back and watch Dave in the light from the nightlight Dave bought me when he found out I was afraid of the dark. Rainbows twinkle on the ceiling and I stare at David sleeping peacefully, my vision blurs time and again as silent tears stream down my face.

In my head the words "Not interested," "Tired," and "Whatever," circle round and round banishing sleep. I know I'm a drama queen, I know I can get things wrong, that I just need to be patient, but it's like he's slipping away from me, and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to survive that, not after everything else I've lost recently.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).

Ah poor Kurt.

Yes there will be more back-story so you can find out who/what/how/when happened to reach this point.

And yes I'm supposed to be in the middle of written another fan fiction story but this one kept annoying me and demanding it get written. I am still working on the other one, it is not forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a little sprinkling of plot. Not your thing, please move on.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Two**

At my locker I'm fiddling aimlessly with the contents giving myself a pep talk. Things still weren't back to normal but when I'd made Dave breakfast he'd thanked me. He'd carefully slung my bike in the truck so I'd be able to cycle home after school, and he'd noticed my collar which I was still wearing, running a finger along it he'd said "Huh should have known everything you made would be pretty, just like you babe."

Nothing else was said after that and he walked off leaving me to my own devices once we reached the school entrance, all totally normal from that point on. I know that Dave has a careful balancing act to maintain, how to be gay, have the gayest girliest boyfriend in the district, and somehow survive being on both the hockey and football teams, all the while maintaining perfect grades and being in the top three bad ass list of the school. The last making us both pretty much untouchable. Hanging around said girly boyfriend would not be helpful. Sad but true none the less.

The less contact he and I have at school the more people seem to accept us, at least openly. And the jocks have backed off a little to give us more breathing room. We'll hang in there until graduation, and then leave this little cow town behind us. No matter how much I want him to walk me down the halls, to hold my hand in front of people, to kiss me in public, to dance at prom lost in each other's company. But that can't happen, not here, not to us, not to me.

No, no, no, Kurt. Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts you drama queen, next you'll be wearing reindeer sweaters and putting gold stars everywhere like Rachel Berry.

Okay happy thoughts. I can't think of any. I can only hope after today things will revert back and we'll muddle through together. I've had to face the truth that life is not perfect and neither are relationships, there is give and take and they are a lot more work than you'd think, but completely worth it.

Around me the school is buzzing, both from the various tests going on and the big match against the current favourites to win the championship. People are walking up to the jocks and wishing them luck, or the jock's girlfriends so they can pass the good wishes on. No one approaches me. Can't acknowledge the gay kid who turned a jock gay, you might catch a case of the gays yourself.

Snap out of it Kurt, stop being bitter. Happy thoughts.

A memory of lying in Dave's arms, both of us clothed but his fingers running up and down my arm. The touch he freely gave to me. So few people touch me that it means more when people do. My mom and dad always have. Carole started to. Most of the Glee girls did. No boys though, I might get the wrong idea, I might be contagious.

Yes, now that is a happy thought, David's touch.

His fingers gently sliding through my hair. Rubbing my feet while we watch TV. Tracing my spine gently, tenderly. His hand resting on my thigh while he drives.

The normal mask I wear to school cracks and a genuine smile peaks out. I secretly love being touched, but hate it when most people do. Dave is now number one on my list, Dad is number two, and number three is my ex best friend Mercedes.

With a happy contented sigh I close my locker up, ready to face to world. Not having to fake a smile I automatically glance to my side, and as if my thoughts had summoned her there is Mercedes.

She blinks a bit at me but wrapped in the security of my happy thoughts I keep smiling. Her shy smile grows and it's like watching the most beautiful sunrise appear. Who needs happy thoughts when she smiles like that, and where are the worshipping paparazzi to capture this moment?

"Hey Kurt," she says.

"Hey 'Cedes," I reply like it's the most natural thing in the world.

How did I ever take her for granted? All the shopping trips, diva moments, facials, sleepovers, and thousands of good-natured bickering discussions; every single second I got to spend with her was more precious than I could have hoped to have understood.

It hits me then just how much I've missed her. How much I want to bury myself in her arms and pour my heart out to her. To have her take on my problems, her no nonsense approach of dealing with things, which incidentally has kept my feet firmly on the ground in the past. She has saved me from many a disaster and not all of them fashion orientated.

"Has anyone ever told you just how utterly amazing you are?" I ask her.

She blushes and looks embarrassed, "No."

"Well you are 'Cedes, and if no one else can see it then it's their loss." I let my conviction fill my voice and face.

It makes her blush harder; she does the cute bottom lip bite, "Thanks Kurt."

"I miss you," I blurt out making myself jump. Looking away I wrap my arms around me and wait for her to reject me and leave me all alone again.

Instead, "I miss you too." Startled I see her still smiling at me.

Shyly I say, "I love the outfit, yellow really suits you." And it does, she looks fabulous, not that the fashion stunted morons of Lima will ever notice.

Preening at my words she sasses, "It's just natural talent." It makes me giggle. Then she looks me up and down and I can see her trying to say something nice.

I wave it away, "It's all right 'Cedes, I know." I whine to her about the lack of fashionable clothes and tell her about one of the cheap shops I'm forced to attempt to clothe myself in, we both shudder. Then we both burst into giggles.

The past falls away and it's back to us against the terrible clothing taste of the world, perhaps that is why I forget, just for a moment, and reach my hand out to her like I used to.

Her eyes widen and then she is reaching for me too, which causes her to move slightly, which brings her other hand fully into my view, which makes me shrink back against the lockers shielding my face with my hand.

It's only a small slushy, and it's half empty. Clearly it's for Mercedes to drink as the water fountains are out of action, strangely just after Coach Sylvester bought shares in the slushy company, and she was seen walking about the school with a big wrench. But it brings back the memory of the last time I spoke to Mercedes, to the last time I spoke to anyone in New Directions, when they turned on me, when they abandoned me.

Spinning on my heel I flee from the girl I once trusted with almost all my secrets, my first friend, a female soul mate who had always had my back. My over active brain imagines her calling my name behind me as I run through the halls, but I don't look back I can't bare to see the judgement on her face.

Dodging and weaving I race onwards, unable to outpace the memories in my head. Slowing I step into my appointed classroom and take a seat right at the front, where no one else will want to sit. Pulling out the chair I sit and get my pens ready on my desk, trying to school my face into the usual mask.

By the time other students start filtering in I am more or less successful, I just wish I could place my hands over my ears and scream to block out the accusations from that day, to close my eyes and stop the scene looping back again and again.

It had been a week after I'd left my dad's, knowing he hated me, that I was dead to him. I'd been living with David and we were settling in together, he was sweet and understanding, he held me every night when I cried. But I'd needed my friends too, and they were not standing by me, they kept arguing with me, telling me to leave Dave, that he wasn't worthy of me, I'd stubbornly refused to change my mind, but they were getting to me.

And then they'd told me they had a surprise for me. Thinking they had changed their minds I'd foolishly agreed to meet them by the slushy machines. There I was greeted by their unwelcoming hurtful comments, and I was pushed back against a locker by their angry presence, there they had threatened me with a mass slushy attack.

Mouth twisting bitterly I can't believe I had stood there and told them that they would never do that, that I trusted them, how foolish of me. Admittedly it had been only Rachel that had thrown the slushy in the end, the rest couldn't bring themselves to do it. But Finn had practically screamed at me the whole time about what a horrible son I was and I didn't deserve Burt; that Finn would do everything he could to make him proud, to be a good son to him.

They'd all turned away from me; they'd all walked away, leaving me covered in their cold, syrupy betrayal. My legs had given out and I slid down the locker and there I sobbed my heart out.

David had found me and took me home to shower and clean myself up. He'd been so gentle, told me they'd come around, that they'd only done it because they cared too much to let me stay with someone they perceived to be a monster.

Buoyed by David's hope I'd crept up to the choir room the next day to listen, to see how we could fix things. Instead Lauren from the wrestling team had joined so they had enough members, and they didn't need me at all. I'd avoided the corridor ever since.

That was just over two months ago. No one from Glee ever approached me; they always looked away from me. Or in Rachel's case she muttered traitor and glared at me. Worst of all is Finn, he doesn't glare just gives me those big puppy dog eyes of his which tell me what an abysmal brother and son I am, it's like knife twisting in my heart, and it's me that turns my face away, ashamed of myself.

The teacher passes out tests and I stare at mine for a moment before starting, my good mood is well and truly evaporated.

I shove the events of this morning at my locker away; it had to have been a daydream of some kind. Mercedes would never talk to me, or laugh with me, because she hates me. They all hate me.

I seem to go through life destroying any chance at friends or family. Now all I have left is David and he is slipping away from me too. Heaving an unhappy sigh I concrete on the History test in front of me.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).


	3. Chapter 3

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a little sprinkling of plot. Not your thing, please move on.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Three**

Reading the recipes I've just printed from the library computers I drift through the school to kill time during lunch. Unthinking I just walk on to where strains of music float towards me.

Its "Once Upon a December" from Anastasia, I love this film, especially the shopping in Paris, that is going to be me one day. The last time I watched this was with David, we ate take out and afterwards I convinced him to dance with me while this song played again and again.

Taking a deep breath I begin to sing along, and then I dance dreamily just as we had that night, a gentle waltz. David is a much better dancer than anyone knows he picks up the moves quickly and is so graceful. He twirled me around the living room, occasionally he would dip me, and it was as if we were flying.

He even sang some of the lines to me with that crooning voice of his and gazed deeply into my eyes. I have always craved romance, thought I understood what it would be like, but to have my Hamhock holding me in his arms, dancing and singing to me I all but swooned. We made love that night slowly, he said he wanted to worship every last inch of my skin, and he did while rainbows played above us painting the dark with colourful fireworks similar to those that later exploded inside of me.

Around me the school corridor melts away and I am there all over again. Students are simply to be spun past as we sway to the music my voice never faltering once with the words and notes, I let my love and joy flow with it.

As the song ends and the melody fades away I hum and gather my recipes to me. Things are going to work out just fine with David and I, this weekend I'll talk to him and maybe we will dance again until my knees turn to jelly and he has to catch me in his wonderful strong arms.

The hand on my shoulder makes me jump and I give a very girly yelp as I spin to find Mr Schue smiling at me. And then I notice I'm in the Glee club corridor and I've just sung and danced outside the choir room in the middle of their practice. Uh-Oh.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" He asks me in his normal happy way. "I didn't mean to startle you, I guess you were miles away, somewhere nice I hope?"

Mr Schue is one of nicest, most caring of all of the teachers here, he really wants to help all of his students to do well, to make something of themselves. He is also one of the blindest people in many ways, he misses so much that happens right in front of him, perhaps because he believes so much in others that he truly can't see the bad.

Of all the Glee members only he has continued to speak to me, lately he has stopped asking me to rejoin saying he respects my wishes but that he is always there if I need him. He also speaks to David, and when we bumped into him at the convenience store he chatted to us both, accepting us as no one else has.

"Hello Mr Schue, I'm fine thank you, and yes it was somewhere nice," I smile back at him still caught up in that night and give a contented sigh.

"Good," his hand tightens slightly, "You know my office is always open if you need it." His concern is genuine though unwarranted, but at least he cares so I nod.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your practice," I tell him and stare down at my shoes. And I am sorry; I'm trying so hard to be quiet to go as unnoticed as possible to help David protect us both.

"It's fine, in fact it was wonderful, its been too long since I've heard you sing, you nailed it perfectly," he moves us out of the flow of students and to the wall, where my back is now to the lockers. "It does Rachel good to be quiet and listen to someone else sing, especially when that singer is easily as good as she is."

The compliment is nice but I feel the frown flicker across my face at Rachel's name and say nothing. I've never had the heart to tell him what his students did to me, how they ran me out of his club, the one he wanted for those like me who fit in nowhere else. I just hope he doesn't try and talk me into rejoining the club again, he would never understand how unwanted I am.

Instead he changes the subject completely. "So will I see you at the big game tonight? It'll be nice to sit and catch up with you, we can watch as David flattens the other team."

It catches me completely off guard, "Err, no. David forbade me from going and ordered me to stay home." I mentally wince; I should have phrased it differently.

"Oh that's too bad, maybe another time," I nod non-committedly as he continues talking about the last few games. I'm surprised he missed my slip but I think I got away with it.

Down the corridor I can hear the stage whispering as the Glee club are standing just inside the choir room eavesdropping, I can only hope they missed it too, or at least can't make out all of the words.

"More school work?" The choir teacher asks pointedly looking at the papers clutched in my hand.

"No Mr Schue," I hold them out, "They are new recipes I found, I thought I could try them out. It's hard to make interesting and varied meals on a budget, I've found a few sites that specialise in them and they've posted some new ones."

Swiftly reading he reaches one and says, "Oh wow this sounds really good, what site did you say these are from?" He gives me a hang dog look, "I admit I'm eating way too much junk food than is good for me, I think it is the cooking for one, I just don't feel up to it most nights."

As hard as things are for me and David at least we have each other, Mr Schue is still on his own after his divorce from his witch of an ex-wife, while I understand the desperation to keep hold of those you love her deception was incredibly devastating to him.

"I'll write it down for you, you can go back and look at some of the older ones too." Pulling a notebook out I write the address out and hand it over. "There you go, you might want to check out some of their singles tips, like batch cooking once a month and freezing all of the food, so you only have to warm it up to eat when you want it, saves on cooking during the week."

"Thanks, I'll check it out and that's a really good idea."

Just as with Mercedes, I had forgotten how much I miss this teacher, he was always ready to listen to my ideas, most he shot down in flames, but at least he listened. And when he liked an idea he always praised you and made you feel good about yourself.

We talk about various bargains we've seen in different shops, which is fine as long as we stick to food, it's when we move onto clothes that I can't help but wrinkle my nose at one of his suggestions. He laughs, "I should have known better than to try and talk fashion with you Kurt."

"I'm sorry, I know that you don't have a lot of money, but those vests," I shudder delicately. "I mean I've taken over buying David's clothes for him and am slowly weaning him off of polo's, he wont go for all of my ideas but we are making progress on his wardrobe, however limited our options are by monetary constraints."

I dramatically gesture to myself, "My own outfits are not to the high standards I would like but I have to buy with an eye to them lasting, and I'm also saving towards a sewing machine so that eventually I will be alter things to my heart's content." Placing my hands together as if in prayer I bounce a little on my heels, "Oh for that joyous day."

"Mercedes said she talked to you this morning and that your fashion sense was still in good working order, even if you couldn't fully apply it to yourself," he grins at me, "her words not mine."

My mouth makes an "O" shape. This morning really happened? She talked to me? Oh no, that means I really did over react and rush off because of the slushy. I can feel the blush bloom over my cheeks.

His face falls, "I didn't mean to upset you Kurt, and she seemed really happy that you spoke to her. I know she misses you and she practically skipped into the choir room before the tests she was that happy about it."

He frowns, "I do wish you'd never fallen out in the first place and I really hope you two can patch it up. And here is me lecturing you and trying to tell you what to do, I'm sorry Kurt I know what an incredibly thoughtful and deeply private young man you are, I'll stop prying now"

A pang of disappointment hits me; I think I did want him to pry. I used to hate it, but David told me the first time I got huffy and informed him it was my business that the moment we became a couple it became his business, even if half the time he doesn't understand what I'm going on about. And that brings me back to how we've been as a couple, I think some of the problem has been me; did he need me to pry?

I file it away for later, while he might be my master in many ways, he does insist I help him that I stand by him, and prying comes under those headings. It seems I owe Mr Schue for helping me realise that.

"It's fine Mr Schue and thank you." I smile at him happy again; he's inadvertently given me a plan.

"You're welcome," and then he looks down the corridor and his smile widens, I turn expecting to see Coach Bieste or Miss Pillsbury, but instead I see a familiar lumbering shape in that hideous Letterman Jacket he insists on wearing.

David stalks through the school like a natural disaster waiting to happen, giving off a vibe of anger and do not mess with me, all with the assurance of being a jock and having the physical ability to back it up with his cutely named fist. Seriously who names their fist "The Fury"? Of course I'll never admit I find it somewhat cute, he'd sulk.

With a new plan, and the memories of that night I smile at him, letting him see just how happy I am to see him, even if it is in this hellhole. I am so lucky with my boyfriend he is the best.

"Hello David," Mr Schue greets him.

"Hi," I say to him shyly looking up at him from under my lashes which he admitted in a moment of weakness makes his breath catch.

He blinks and says, "Hey babe, Mr Schue," but he is looking at me and his lips twitch slightly so I know he has to work at his customary scowl. He turns his head and asks, "What are you doing outside of the Gleek club?"

Uh-oh, he's going to be angry with me for singing. The whispering from the choir room, which had momentarily cut off, starts back up.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar).

Thank you for the many story alerts I hope you continue to enjoy. Reviews welcome, as are constructive criticisms.


	4. Chapter 4

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a little sprinkling of plot. Not your thing, please move on.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Four**

Uncertain how to answer him I hesitate and Mr Schue helpfully drops me into trouble. "Kurt gave us an unexpected concert," the teacher smiles at me, his hand still resting on my shoulder, "it was a lovely surprise to hear him singing and then to catch glimpses of him waltzing past the choir room doors."

Guiltily I drop my eyes and stare down at the floor. "Hmm, he did, did he?" David is very good at hiding what he is feeling and his voice gives nothing away.

"Yes," Mr Schue continues, "It was a lovely rendition of Once Upon a December, and it suited Kurt's versatile vocal range perfectly."

Silence, I risk a peek at David to find the well-practiced mask of stupid jock on his face. The show choir director falls for it, "It means he was awesome." At that dumbed down explanation my boyfriend just nods.

"He sings a lot at home," is the reply.

"Then you are lucky, Kurt is an amazing singer, he is always a pleasure to listen to." The hand on my shoulder tightens as he smiles at me, which means he misses the look on David's face, the possessive and protective one, and the slight flexing of the Fury. If it had been anyone other than this particular person my Master may have punched them for touching me by now.

Dave's hand reaches up and wraps around the back of my neck before yanking me towards him. While it causes the other hand to fall away, I lose my balance slightly and collapse into the jock's muscular frame, catching myself with my hands and incidentally gripping his clothes and skimming the body underneath.

"You alright babe?" The hazel eyes are hooded but concerned, so I nod as I straighten up but don't remove my hands from him, I lean in to him and gaze up at him. This close I can see his pupils dilate and notice the deep breath he takes.

The sound of a throat clearing breaks the spell and we turn to see Mr Schue looking concerned, "Are you all right Kurt?" I think it surprised him when David was so territorial.

"Yes I'm fine," I smile to reassure him. "David can be very protective of me, and he knows I don't always like to be touched by people, I guess he didn't realise you are one of the few I trust and so don't mind." And to cover for my darling's over reaction and help him calm down I say, "And you are a teacher, and I must say one of the nicest and caring ones here. We really appreciate that you have accepted us as a couple."

As predicated he waves away the compliment and accepts my explanation, when he looks at my Neanderthal he smiles, "Well I'm glad to see someone in this school standing up for you Kurt. Now if either of you boys have any, and I mean any, concerns my office is always open to you."

"Thanks Mr S, and I am sorry. Guess I got carried away," David rumbles at him. "And you are right it is awesome when Kurt sings."

As I've thought on my many an occasion this teacher really can be blind so he just accepts what we've said at face value and begins to talk about the song again. "I'm assuming you've seen the film, Kurt's always seemed to like the romantic ones," he describes the film until Dave asks if it's the one with the insane white bat 'coz that was kind of a cool little dude.

The hand on the back of my neck shifts, the body next to me moves, and a brief moment of eye contact lets me know that David does indeed know the film and remembers that night as well. His hardening length pressed again my hip is also a very good indication of his memory. Flicking my eyes up I twist my hip very slightly to brush up against him and I am rewarded with the sight of him pressing his teeth against his lower lip and a heated glance.

The quick change of conversation to the football match catches us both off guard but David recovers quickly. "Good luck in the match tonight David, I'm sure you wont need it, Shannon tells me you've been on top of your game in practice and keeping it there."

"Um, thanks. And I'm trying really hard to do good in practice," he shrugs those wide attractive shoulders, "Coach says I'm doing okay, just hope I can bring it to the match. If we can beat these guys we have a really good shot at taking the Championship again this year."

"Well I plan on being there tonight to cheer you on, it's a pity Kurt can't be there to do the same, but he said he was staying home tonight. It would have been nice to have someone to sit with me and Emma, we could chat and catch up." And with that the tension is back.

Whenever I used to go to watch the football with my family I always made sure to stick with someone who could protect me. My dad was a good one, most people take one look at him and back off, or Carole, she might be sweet but you don't want to mess with her. I had wandered off on my own once, and ended up getting a beating. Why are people so afraid of me? I'm no threat to them, it's been proved time and again that I can't even defend myself so why do they bother, or is it as David has said you go for the easy target because you are afraid?

And this is the real reason I'm ordered to stay home, because David can't defend me when he is playing on the team, I'm in the stands all alone, easy prey. So even though Mr Schue's offer is tempting I just wait for David to say no and quash it.

"Maybe…" My strangely unpredictable boyfriend murmurs.

A loud commotion from behind us makes us turn, a couple of jocks that are on the reserve football team are messing around, and a few of the other students are sent flying. The guys spot David and wander over, still in high spirits. They wish him luck and clap him on the back, and make lowbrow jock comments about the other team including the fact they are a bunch of fairies, ignoring the fact that there are two so called fairies in front of them.

"Dude you coming to the party after?" One of them asks.

"Sure, it's traditional after a win," David says.

Dark laughter, "Heard there'll be a few of those new cheerleaders there," the guy hold his hands up, "obviously the main team have first dibs."

Dave snorts, "I'll pass thanks, and I won't be staying too late."

The three of them look shocked until they realise I'm there and then the grins spread across their faces, "Yeah, sure, I can see why. Catch you later Karofsky," one of them yells back as they saunter off.

Once they're gone David mutters, "Jerks." He pulls me in closer to him his eyes a dark thunderous hazel brown. "Thanks for the offer of watching him for me but he's staying home, and going nowhere near any of those idiots."

While his jacket is hideous, unflattering and almost impossible to co-ordinate outfits with, it is perfect for me to sneak an arm behind so I can cuddle without anyone noticing, which is what I do. David's smell is nice, masculine, and since I buy the shower gel exactly the right type for him, subtle and not overpowering like some jocks I could mention.

"Maybe another time then," Mr Schue is not going to give up that easily.

A grunt followed by "Maybe."

Moving swiftly on Mr Schue mentions the recipes I printed off, "Something good in there to eat babe?"

I nod, "Yes, a few things, and I think I can adapt the others." I sort of shrug, "They're only simple recipes but they are nutritious and tasty."

One of the big shocks of living with David is just how domesticated he is. As long as the recipes are simple he can follow them and the food always tastes good. We have a list of chores that we share fairly, and if one of us dislikes a chore we can always trade it, David dislikes ironing and I dislike the messy chores so we've swapped those. Cooking we split fifty-fifty, it's nice to have someone else make your dinner for you, I had just started to get used to Carole cooking instead of having to do it all myself, it was pleasant to discover yet another amazing talent of Dave's.

"And of course it's great to hear that Kurt and Mercedes are talking again," he might be my favourite teacher but he really needs to shut up now.

My boyfriend's body stiffens completely and I go back to staring at my feet like they are the most fascinating things in the world. "Talking huh?" And David is back to hiding his feelings.

Being the helpful person that he is Mr Schue goes on to explain how Mercedes had come into the choir room babbling about how she and I had talked at our lockers this morning before the first tests. "I've not seen her that happy and excited in months. Apparently Kurt paid her a few compliments and mentioned how fabulous she looked, which she always does."

The whispering from the choir room has now turned into a scuffle and a massive Glee Ball rolls out into the corridor made up of various Glee members all flailing away trying to stand and failing. Artie peeks out from the door and Mercedes steps into the hall they both wave, I wave back bemused by the pile of bodies. Were we always this crazy? I suspect the answer is yes.

"We gotta go, don't want to be late," and with that David tugs me down the corridor away from Glee, "Later Mr S," he calls out over his shoulder.

As we turn the corner I glance back. Mr Schue, Mercedes and Artie are all looking worried and concerned, while the Glee Ball is slowly pulling itself apart. I give them a reassuring smile and then we are gone.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human (and really bad at spelling and grammar). Thanks again for the helpful comment on reading aloud I've managed to find a few more using that and put them right. I'll continue working on getting the dialogue right.

And thank you for the kind reviews so far.


	5. Chapter 5

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a trickle of plot (the plot seems to be growing). Not your thing, please move on, though if you're at chapter 5 you should have been able to make your mind up by now if you want to read it or not.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Five**

Walking beside David is always an interesting experience. For example if it had just been me I'd have to weave in and out of people's way. David just stalks down the middle and they part out of his way and since I'm with him, my way too. A few of the more timid students almost locker themselves to make sure they don't obstruct him.

People also call out to him, today its "Good luck," and "Go Titans!" If it were me they'd just ignore me. Life is weird, David has the potential to beat them up, I wouldn't; yet they prefer him. Since I'm close to my beloved and he still has a hand resting on my neck I smile happily at the well-wishers and keep quiet.

Once we reach our destination he drags me to one side until we are resting up against the lockers. He has his normal scowl in place so I can't read him. "I'm sorry David," I apologise to him.

"For what babe?" This close to each other we can talk and have a modicum of privacy while the other pupils walk past us.

I give a one-shoulder shrug, "The singing, talking to Mercedes and Mr Schue and not prying about what has been bugging you." I look up at him, though we're almost the same height, and his eyes are slowing turning green, "I'm trying to be unobtrusive and stay in the background for you." He lifts an eyebrow "I don't want you to have to get into fights over me."

His face softens, "Is that why you've been so quiet in school since you moved in and left Glee?"

I nod, "I know you've been hassled a lot because of me, I'm trying to help. It's not like I can help you beat people up when they pick on you." I hate feeling helpless, not being able to ride into battle and protect him, for some reason having an amazing fashion sense isn't enough to look after him.

"Oh babe," his voice drops. "I thought you just needed time because of your dad and Glee, I didn't realise you were so subdued because of that too." The arm next to the lockers sneaks around me and pulls me closer to him, and I rest my hands on his chest as I look into his eyes.

"I was trying to give you room Kurt, I know you've had a lot to deal with," his voice is warm. "Once I got outted the first thing I wanted to do was show you off and brag about the honey I managed to catch."

The blush starts to cross my face, "Honey?"

He laughs, "Fishing for compliments? Don't you know by now just how beautiful you are, how hot, how unbelievably amazing? I'm still in a daze that you even want me, let alone love me."

Familiar fluttering in my stomach rises to a fever pitch and my face burns at his words. Who would have thought this jock could be charming, but he is. I fiddle shyly with my hair; "I can't help it if you're such a good catch David."

A nervous throat clearing and what could be an excuse me interrupts us. Standing beside us is a terrified freshman, it seems we're leaning against her locker. Reluctantly David pushes me backwards and she stammers out a thank you. Speedily riffling through her locker she gets her things and is just about to leave when she drops a couple of pens, which land near our feet. Being the nice one I bend down and retrieve them, holding them out to her.

Her hand brushes mine, "OH! Your hand is so soft!" Secretly pleased I murmur something about a hand product I used to use she gives me big eyes and stammers out another thank you. Noticing David watching her she stumbles over a good luck and then flees.

Snorting he turns back to me smug, "Oh I still got it."

Indulgently I say, "Yes darling because freshman are SO hard to intimidate when you are such a badass senior."

He chuckles, "Hmm, now were where we? Oh yeah, I'm a such good catch…" He grins at me. "But seriously Kurt, from now on I'm not hiding you. Screw 'em all. If they don't like it we can transfer any damn where we please, we don't have to stay in this hellhole."

It takes the ground out from under me. "Leave?"

"Yeah," he looks down and scuffs a foot. "I really thought your dad would have relented by now, that the Gleeks would be falling over themselves to get you back. I knew the jocks would be assholes, and yeah they did pick on me a bit, but after I took out most of the hockey team in practice and flattened half the football team they've backed off a bit." He hugs me more, "I've had other people to talk to, even if most of it is testosterone ridden crap about girls," his tone lets me know what he thinks of that subject.

"But you? You've been stuck with just me, and that ain't right. Of the two of us you need people the most. If they can take good care of you I'm more than happy to leave you with Mr S and Miss P, you can talk music and stuff. It'll be nice for you to get out of the house and socialise." He smiles at me, "A few of the cheerleaders have already asked me if you're going to the party tonight, they wanted to gossip and chat girly things with you."

"Oh," is all I can say. "I'm such an idiot sometimes David." I press into him, "Considering we've been cohabitating for a couple of months I thought I'd done something wrong these last few weeks or you'd gotten bored with me and it turns out you're just giving me room." Looking into his eyes I deliberately let my eyes drift down to his mouth and then back up, "So tonight, after the party…"

He leans forward and whispers into my ear, turning my head so I'm facing the lockers, "Well tonight I'd better get home to find you naked in bed, with cuffs on, and a small little plug inside you. Make sure there's a few condoms and some lube in the bathroom, as well as some lube to hand in the bedroom."

I bite back a whimper his words evoke, "Oh my sweet Kurt, you've really been so good and not touched yourself once," I bury my face into his neck. He breathes out, "Well then, someone deserves a reward." I feel air blown against my ear and neck, "I'll have to think of something suitably good, just think of all the possibilities."

The rat, he knows I have an over active imagination, its almost guaranteed to drive me crazy and have me so turned on by the time he gets home I wont be thinking straight. Which is probably why he said it, so to pay him back a little I moan "Master," into his ear. The sharp shuddering breath lets me know it hit home.

"Oh you teasing little bitch, I'm going to make you moan that over and over again until your eyes roll back in your head and you come apart in my hands," he promises. It's so unfair, he wins these contests every single time.

"Now behave, we're at school," he says and I scowl at him, he started it. "And if you want to talk to Mercedes go ahead, really babe, you know I don't mind you singing in that little club. Christ watching you do your thing at all those assemblies made me so damn hard, plus I used to sneak into the auditorium to listen to you."

"Thank you," I say. Then I tell him what really happened this morning, "…And so I saw the slushy and panicked. I'm so embarrassed, what on earth does she think of me, except that I'm crazy?" I hide my face again.

He laughs at me, "Oh honey, life is never dull with you. How can you be one of the most practical dudes I've ever met and still be such a drama queen? Hopefully she's realised what an idiot she was to slushy you in the first place and its eating at her. And if Mr Schue was right she was happy to talk to you, so she'll want to do it again."

His voice drops and becomes threatening, "But if any of them ever do that to you again they will regret it until the day they die, got it babe?"

"Yes David, so I can talk to Mercedes if she wants to talk to me?" I ask just to clarify.

"Yes."

"Yay! Suddenly today is the best day ever!" I do a little dance.

"Cool, I'm glad you're happy," he smiles at me and rests his hand on the back of my neck again, "Now come on, we don't want to miss our tests." He pulls me into the classroom and I happily settle into being submissive to him, he loves me and wants me, and is happy for me to sing and dance and Mercedes might want to talk to me sometimes, the possibility of getting my friend back occasionally is wonderful.

I try and walk towards a table at the front of the class but his big hand stops me and jerks me back, I look up at him as he propels us both to the back of the class where all the popular kids are sitting.

There are two spaces on the very back table at one end, he walks us to them and pulls the last seat out pushing me down, "Sit." I do as I am told and can see Azimo stare at me so I drop my gaze and watch as David drops into the seat next to me while he talks to his ex best friend.

"What's he doing here?" Azimo asks, though he sounds more curious than angry.

"Gotta keep him out of trouble somehow," David replies, "Besides I missed him today."

The other jock just grunts and ignores me as he and David start discussing the game tonight. In front of Azimo is Strando, and the blonde jock turns in his seat to join in.

I stay as still and as quiet as I can and try not to catch their attention. These are the people that used to make my life a living hell and a few short months ago would have beaten me to a pulp for daring to sit here.

No one says anything when Dave leans back and his hand rests on my thigh, but it does make me feel a lot safer knowing he is there. Now all I have to do is survive in one piece until the end of school.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the reviews, and it is good to know my cunning plan to keep you guessing is working… Mwahahahahahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a trickle of plot (the plot continues to grow damn it). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Six**

Each tick of the clock brings our test closer and no one on the back three rows is getting anything ready. It's no use I cave, I might be trying to remain unnoticed but I like being prepared. I start laying pens out and making sure my desk is set up to my liking.

David has twisted slightly so he's turned in the other direction and his desk is empty. Since he's deep in conversation about whether one gun is better than another in some video game I pick his bag up and open it.

I always used to think his bag had to be a disgusting mess, and was filled with the grizzly trophies of dead animals or worse yet sweaty polyester polo shirts. Inside all of his books are in order and easy to find. Pulling out a variety of pens I put them neatly on his desk for him, then I push his bag under the desk and out of the way.

His hand on my thigh squeezes and I get a "Thanks babe," but he doesn't turn around and his riveting conversation moves onto mac and cheese verses burgers. So I sit quietly and study my nails, I really do need a manicure, I'll have to give myself one this weekend. Hmm maybe I can paint my toenails too, David likes the sparkly one, he says it's pretty like my pretty toes.

Cheap and overpowering perfume that makes my stomach heave hits me as the owner in a Cheerio's uniform leans over between David and I. Chastity transferred here at the beginning of senior year and the redhead makes Santana look like a virginal nun. The speed with which she has worked her way through the jocks is stunning, and she seems to have taken David's refusals personally, the more he despises her and puts her down the faster she bounces back for more. It's sad and incredibly annoying.

"Oh Davey," she coos at him, "why are you sitting over here, there's a space free next to me." Her ample bosom rubs against his shoulder and he turns back in his seat giving her his best drop-dead look.

"Fuck off and leave me alone slut," David is seriously angry. He keeps complaining that she just won't leave him alone, plus he thinks she's creepy.

She just poses for him and tries to be alluring, which by the way every other male watches her she is succeeding at, but since David's gay it fails completely. "But Dave you're going to the party tonight alone, we could hook up, I'd keep you company and entertained," her voice is suggestive.

I'm not a violent person, and in fact I would prefer a world of peace and good fashion, but my hand is itching to slap her for coming on to my man.

David is livid and ready to explode in a really bad way, this girl is very lucky he is nothing like the rest of his family, because her being a girl would not save her from getting a beating and ending up in the hospital. David's mom and sister-in-laws have taken that trip too many times to keep count.

Taking courage from our earlier talk and the fact he dragged me all the way to the back row I delicately clear my throat and then engage her attention. In my best ice bitch way I intimate that the CDC would be interested in talking to her because of the massive jump in STDs that have occurred since she moved here.

Since there is nothing else to do while they wait for the teacher all the pupils in the room are listening to us, those who are popular laugh outright, and everyone else sniggers behind their hands. She shoots me a venomous glare and I innocently bat my eyelashes at her.

Bending over she takes a deep breath and says, "Why you little queer bitch…"

Holding my hand in front of my face I interrupt her little hate tirade, "Chastity have you ever considered proper oral hygiene? I can recommend a good dentist."

More laughter, and she hisses in rage. "Kurt I have no idea how you managed to catch a man like Karofsky, but there is no way you'd be able to satisfy him properly you're such an ice princess his balls probably freeze off whenever he's near you."

"Oh sweetie," I say and my voice could etch diamonds. "You've got it all wrong, David is not on any leash and can go to parties if he wants to, after all he knows I'll be waiting at home for him. Also I'm more than capable of catching my man's attention and making sure he's thoroughly, completely and utterly entertained ALL night long."

Silence echoes in the classroom before some of the jocks make whooping noises and yell "Go Karofsky!" The girls all giggle and whisper. At the front of the room Artie has turned around and his jaw has dropped.

Over it all comes Dave's booming laugh and he says proudly, "Oh babe, you are such a top pedigree bitch."

I preen at his words, "Thank you David."

The teacher enters and people settle down. Chastity flounces back to her seat. The test starts and one of the middle questions is about the CDC, you can tell who is at what point of the test by the sniggers that start up. I'm near the end of my test when I suddenly realise I've told the whole class that David and I are getting naked and sweaty, and boasted that it'll last all night. Heat blooms over my face yet again, and whilst having such a fantastic creamy complexion does make me more naturally photogenic it can be annoyingly easy to blush.

Beside me David is grinning at his paper and scribbling answers down. His knee is pressed against mine, apparently he isn't mad at me. Now all I have to do is not look anyone in the eye until graduation, at which point we can flee to another state and change our names, maybe get a makeover but I'm not dying my hair for the sake of a disguise, I wouldn't mind a few lowlights if the hairdresser is any good.

After the test and while we wait for the next one I go back to studying my nails and attempt to fade into the background. Thankfully Chastity stays in her seat and leaves us alone, having defended my man from her unwanted advances for now I dread to think what I might have to say to get her to back off and leave him alone. Surely the fact David is apparently enjoying hot man love will make her think twice?

And I'm blushing again.

In front of me are two more Cheerios, I recognise Ashley she was in the squad with me when we won Nationals, but the girl next to her is new. Ashley turns around and smiles at me. "Hi Kurt," she says being friendly.

"Hello Ashley, how are you?" It breaks the awkwardness and before long we are chatting about various cheerleading things. Her friend is called Jade. Leaning forward so we can talk easier means David's hand slips from my leg, instead he holds my hand and I smile at him. Ashley and Jade exchange glances and lean conspiratorially towards me but before they can say anything the next teacher is here and the next test begins.

Finally it is all over and I can go home and hide from the embarrassment, while David can go and get ready for the big game and help crush the opposing team. Putting my pens away in my bag I get ready to stand up, but a look from David and I wait while he puts his own pens away.

Standing up he holds out a hand, which I take and let him help me to my feet, ordinarily anyone who tried this would be handed his head, but David is being romantic, which I love. He holds me back as everyone else leaves and pulls me closer.

"You make sure you go straight home Kurt," he tells me in a low voice so it wont carry. "You wrap up warm and make time to eat tonight, I wont be too late."

Nodding I say, "Yes David, I'll be waiting for you." The butterflies in my stomach are back.

"Mmm, so you will," his hazel eyes darken and my heart skips a beat. Slowly he moves his head closer, "How about a good luck kiss babe?"

"We're still in school…" My knee jerk reaction to not call attention to us, to protect him, leaps to the fore.

"I told you I'm not going to hide you anymore, if I want to kiss you I'm gonna kiss you." He turns his head slightly, "Now about that kiss…"

The lips that touch mine are gentle, and they coax me to respond, which I do with a sigh. My eyes flutter closed and my hands reach out to him to hold on to his t-shirt. The careful slow kisses are mind-blowing and when his tongue touches my lips I open my mouth to him.

Sliding into my mouth he twines with my own tongue, we don't fight for dominance I just submit and let him dictate it all. His arms enfold me and pull me flush against him. My own arms wrap around his neck and I get lost in his hot kiss. One of his hands rubs down my back and cups my ass.

Breaking the kiss he pulls back, "Now that is a good luck kiss Kurt, I could get used to those," he sounds smug and his breathing is a little fast while I can feel the beginnings of his erection nestled against me.

"Good luck in the game David," I tell him breathlessly and carefully make sure my messenger bag is in front of me to hide my own painfully hard physical reaction to him. Rearranging my clothes I give him one last dreamy look and turn to the door only to discover that none of the students or even the teacher have left the room, they're all too busy watching us.

Settling the last tattered remains of my dignity and pride around me I walk towards the door and politely say "Excuse me, may I get past please." It takes a bit of shuffling but a gap is made, "Thank you," I say and make my escape.

Setting a fast pace I head for the exit and freedom, more whoops and whispers chase me from the halls, and I leave David to his fate of facing them alone.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I'm not happy with this chapter, something is off and it just didn't flow how I wanted, any thoughts of how to improve please just let me know, thanks.

Eek – saw glee BTW, the writers once again torturing me with glimpses of who David could one day be, maybe even Kurt's snuggle bunny sometime in series 3? - And my David is obviously different (it being AU), I wont drop any hints why *cough* his family *cough*


	7. Chapter 7

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (even here there is plot – you may have to dig for it). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism (plus reviews) always welcome.

FYI – **Green** means go, **Amber** means slow down, and **Red** means STOP! These are the three safe words Kurt and David have agreed on.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seven**

Soft lips nibble on my own and I wake to find David kissing me tenderly. Does life get much better than this? Hang on, "David? Why do you smell like a brewery?" I ask against his mouth and wrinkle my nose.

"That," kiss. "Would," kiss. "Be," kiss. "Because," kiss. "An," kiss. "Idiot," kiss. "Dropped," kiss. "A," kiss. "Keg," kiss. "On," kiss. "Me," kiss.

"What?" I sleepily mumble, confused at his words.

Pausing slightly he elaborates, "Some dumb junior tripped and dropped an entire beer keg over me." He grins evilly, "For some reason a few moments later he fainted in the middle of the room," his chuckle is dark and very smug. "I've totally still got it."

He's so cute sometimes, "Yes David, you have totally got it. You are such a big bad wolf, you rule." Reaching out to hug him I find my arms stopped short with a rattling noise.

Whipping my head to one side I lift a wrist and can see the chain clipped to the padded cuff, tying me to the bed, quickly checking I discover the other side is also chained down. David's left me a small amount of play so I can move a little, but I'm still bound, still a prisoner.

Abruptly the covers are pulled off of me and thrown off the bed. I can see the silvery chains from the bottom corners snaking up to my ankles; he's made sure I'm spread-eagled. Again he's left me a little bit of play, but essentially I'm totally at his mercy.

In the semi darkness of the room, rainbows skitter on the ceiling and shadows shift around us. I can't see his face properly but I can see he is watching me; my own pale skin will be obvious in the faint light. Fear blooms in my stomach and I automatically struggle against the restraints filling the room with the sound of rattling.

A single lazy word cuts through the haze in my mind, "Red?" And with that escape route open I calm down panting. The point of these games, as David likes to call them, is three fold. Trust, total submission to him, and mutual pleasure. First comes trust, do I trust him enough to let him do these things to me? Second, once I trust him, is to submit to him completely and let him master me and control everything we do. Thirdly the pleasure has to be mutual, there are a few games we've abandoned because one or the other didn't enjoy them as much, and quite a few we revisit often because we both enjoyed them that much.

Licking my slightly swollen lips I think it over, do I trust him? And the answer is obvious so I say, "Green," and relax giving up my control.

The gleam of his teeth shows for a second and then is gone. His body shifts on the bed and it comes across as predatory. He turns his head clearly running his gaze down my bound and helpless body before running it back up to my face. It is as if his gaze has weight to it and Goosebumps trail along my skin making me shiver.

"Cold?" He asks me, his voice like dark velvet. He already knows the answer, but I shake my head anyway. Another flash of his teeth and I know he is pleased by my reaction to him.

"Hmm," he says and turns his head again, looking straight at my erection, "I think someone is enjoying this." My hips roll and I get harder just knowing he is watching me, looking at me. It's been so long I simply wont last when he does start to touch me.

He gets off the bed and walks all the way around, there he spreads out the mirrored privacy screen, it's placed in such a way that I just have to turn my head and I have a perfect view of whatever he will do to me. Then he wanders around turning on these little mini electric candles, they mimic the flicker of candles and add to the lighting and ambience. Standing back at the base of the bed he looks at me and I can clearly see the pleased smile and the hunger in his eyes.

Climbing onto the bed he sprawls out on my right, and reaches out a hand to stroke down my chest. Trails of fire and heat follow the teasing touch and he dances his fingers all around my torso, he deliberately misses my nipples which are now peaked, dips into my belly button and follows the trimmed line of my groin.

Whimpers fall from my mouth as I writhe beneath his caresses. "Please," I beg him as he circles a nipple yet again. "Please master, please touch me." His fingers stop for a moment then circle, once, twice, three times before moving to the hardened nipple itself, there they pinch and tug so softly, teasing me further. "Thank you, thank you master," I tell him as he slides his hand over to give the same attention to my other nipple, pinching and tugging.

His hand wanders and starts travelling down my right leg, he crawls and follows it, kissing, licking and occasionally biting down my leg heading for my foot. He pays attention to the back of my knee making me moan, and when he reaches my foot he falls off the bed and leans over the mattress pressing kisses and licks over every sensitive part of my foot, which is most of my foot.

In moments I'm reduced to a panting, moaning, sweaty mess. Each touch seems to link to somewhere else in my body driving sharp pleasurable electric shocks through me. He transfers his attentions to my other foot but keeps rubbing my right foot.

When he stops I look down to see him unchaining my left foot, then he starts kissing, licking and biting up my left leg, pushing it out to one side as he works his way into the soft inner thigh area. Aiming even higher up he stops just before the crease where thigh meets groin, but even here my hard length rests against his cheek.

The sensation of sucking on my leg, of occasional bites, all perfectly centred over highly sensitive nerves drives me closer to the edge and I struggle to cry out, "Amber, amber, David please amber!" I need him to slow down.

"S'matter Kurt?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"Too much," I pant at him. "I'm so near," I squirm under him, "won't be able to stop."

He seems to understand, "You that close to coming babe? Okay, just let me finish giving you a love bite and I'll let you come. We back to green now?"

Nodding I squeak out "Green!" even as his hand clamps down at the base of my erection and he swiftly turns his attention back to my leg.

Shivering tightness builds and builds inside of me, centring on my groin until it tries to spill from me, only to be stopped by the fist David has wrapped around it, I throw my head back and thrash in the chains as my body struggles to release the pent up need inside me "Please, oh Gaga, Please, David, Ah, Please, Need, Please," I babble and plead brokenly.

Giving me one last sucking bite David pulls away and rests his cheek against the love bite and watches me. My lungs don't seem to be able to get enough oxygen in while my heart is trying to burst out of my chest.

Eventually I calm down and stare down at him giving him a lopsided smile, he smiles back, "Enjoy that babe?" he asks. I nod. "Good. Ready for your reward now?" My eyes widen, wasn't that… He interrupts the thought, "Oh babe that wasn't your reward, that was just the warm up."

I swallow loudly; I think he really is going to kill me with pleasure this time. What could he possibly do that would top that? He unchains my other leg, saying, "Now open those fucking perfect legs of yours."

Obediently I spread for him and he settles back down, which confuses me, unless he is going to use his fingers inside of me to stretch me in preparation of entering me. The thought makes me moan in anticipation.

He eyes my erection up and lowers his face until he's right next to it. What could he be doing? To my utter shock I watch as he licks up the shaft, the visual combined with the wet heat bows my back and I have to fight to keep watching it. "Hmm, you taste good," is all he says.

Unintelligible noises come from me. If he touches me there it is just to pump me at the last moment, or to grope me through my clothes. A few times he's squeezed my testicles as I've orgasmed. He has never, ever, licked me and he has never, ever, mentioned that he wants to.

As if reading my mind he commands me, "Kurt, I order you to come in my mouth. Oh babe, will you look at all the pre-cum your sweet cock has made, I wonder what it tastes like?" And then he licks all around the head, he even licks the slit, lapping at me like I'm some kind of candy.

The only things keeping me on the bed now are the chains and the weight of David on my legs. Even my feet don't feel this good when he works on them. Moist warmth; cool breaths; both are exquisite sensations that drive any and all thoughts from my mind.

As the pleasure builds to excruciating levels I almost shout "Master," over and over as I literally come apart in his hands. Sudden heat engulfs me and a sucking drives my hips up and off the bed. Vibrations as he groans around me throb through me.

My vision turns black and bursts with stars all at the same time as I explode in pleasure; it hits every part of me at once making me scream in rapture. Seed is swallowed and drawn from me keeping me on the precipice, which I fall from into unconsciousness as I faint in ecstasy.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I've never written any sex scenes before and it sounded better in my head, if you have any suggestions on how to make it/them better please just let me know. It's harder (no pun intended) than it looks. And I just can't imagine Kurt using any dirty words, after all in 'Sexy' he put his fingers in his ears and tried to block the talk with his dad out.

And thank you for your reviews so far, I'm glad your enjoying it so far and that as an author I've managed to keep you guessing so far, I'm not going make understanding their relationship easy for you just yet. Plus feeding you little chunks of back story is fun.


	8. Chapter 8

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (We can pretend there's plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism (plus any reviews) always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eight**

"Urgh, beer," I grumble and shift my head away trying to escape the smell. A rumbling laugh from my boyfriend and I crack my eyes open. We're curled up on the bed and he's holding me, trailing a hand up and down my arm. He's taken the chains and cuffs off of me.

"Ah poor Kurt," he says. "How you feeling babe?" Oh! I lift my head up slightly, stunned that I fainted. Whatever he sees on my face makes him laugh again, "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Um, good," cuddling closer I bask in the fading afterglow, I still can't believe that he did that. "Are you ok?"

"Hmm, I'm fine now, I was a little nervous when you passed out on me," he hugs me. Then the biggest shit-eating grin crosses his face, "I really don't know why I was so worried about doing that, apparently my blow jobs are so unbelievably awesome I can make my boyfriend faint from sheer pleasure. And that was the first one I've ever given, can you imagine how good I'd be with practice?"

Tiny pathetic needy whimpers escape me while I cling to him as the visual he created sweeps through me. Shivering I stare at him, he's so damn full of himself, I just know he is going to be unbearable to live with, no one gloats quite the way he can.

That smirk turns hungry and he pushes me backwards, partially covering my naked body with his clothed one. His tongue presses into my mouth and I grant him admission, rubbing my own against his. He tastes like himself and the salty yet thick creaminess that is my come, he's made me lick my own off him enough times that it's recognisable and familiar.

I barely notice his hand gliding down my body until he starts working his way between my legs, I shift one to give him access and he tugs on the plug pumping it in and out then getting rid of it by throwing it across the room.

Breaking the kiss he sits up and covers his fingers with lube before coming back and kissing me again. A finger nudges at my entrance then enters me; he matches the thrusting rhythms of his tongue and finger making sure he finds my sweet spot.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I grip his hair and try to get even closer to him groaning into his mouth. The earlier release has only wetted my appetite so I plunge my tongue into his mouth and rock my hips increasing the tempo from deliciously slow to wanton.

Second and third digits are eventually added stretching me, filling me, escalating my hunger so I writhe and moan driven to mindless need. Fumbling with his belt and zip I free the impressive hard thickness, pumping him with one hand and mirroring it on my own erection. Both of us are covered in pre-cum making us slippery so I have to grip the individual members hard to keep hold of us.

David's hips harmonize with my hands, his own pleasure filled sounds drop into our kiss. We're both so close, and then he strains and grunts crying out my name, hot viscous fluid sprays over my stomach triggering my own eruption as I howl his name in return.

Collapsing he pants into my neck, "Fuck Kurt, I give you one freaking blow job and you go all dominant on me." Since he's grinning I just concentrate on breathing. "S'good though," he admits.

Lips touch my neck beneath my ear, a hard sucking, biting, twist and he's given me a very obvious love bite. "David!"

"What?" He gives me another one just below the last.

"What are you doing?" All previous love bites have been like the one on my leg, kept out of sight.

"Marking you." Fingers buried inside of me twitch and move driving my head back as I moan. "You're mine, and I have waited long enough to show you off. I told you babe, no more hiding. I want everyone in that crappy high school to know you belong to me, and I'll do whatever the hell I want to you, when I want to."

In total six bites march down my neck and journey towards my shoulder. Going over them a few times he persists in stretching me, rubbing my prostrate and generally turning me on to the point where my mind is blanking.

How does he do this to me? I used to think these physical things beneath me, only for the small minded who were unable to reach the exquisite and heady heights of romance. I pitied the idiots who threw themselves at each other and dared to say it was passion. The mere mention of anything more than kissing used to make me nauseous and horrified. Now I am thrown to my knees in willing supplication by the unrelenting need that this boy brings out in me.

"David," I plead, "I need you, please David." I want him inside of me so badly. His fingers are amazing, they truly are, but he fills me more, pleasures me more.

"Sh," is all I get as he goes back to sucking on my neck.

"Please, master," I whine.

"Soon."

"When?" I ask impatiently.

"When I'm ready," he tells me "Now hush, I'm busy.

Biting my lip I shudder on the bed. Anyone else who tries to tell me what to do gets a big piece of my mind. This boy, this former bully and tormentor I just roll over and surrender to, submit to, offer myself up to, however, whenever, whatever he wants. He holds the keys to my heart and has sunk hooks so deep inside of me I don't think I could ever survive without him.

Having given myself over to the desire, rolling my hips shamelessly, letting the wanton sighs slips from me, I cry out in denial when he slips his fingers from me and I have trouble focusing on him.

"Bathroom Kurt, now!" He commands and then leaves.

Getting off the bed my legs refuse to hold me up and I fall to the ground. My knees are basically jelly now so I'm forced to crawl passing through the darkened hallway.

In the sudden brightness of the bathroom I crumple against the tiled floor and feast my eyes on the sight of him striping down. The t-shirt that is pulled over his head showing off his hairy torso, framed by muscular arms. The jeans and boxers that are removed from those legs, that perfect ass, his seriously hot and hard maleness.

I once told him he wasn't my type. I told him I didn't go for jocks. I lied. It wasn't him being a jock, it was the way he and his fellow Neanderthals acted, how they would treat people, how they would treat me that repulsed me. He was totally my type I just had to get to know David first to find that out.

And when he smiles he is beautiful, which he is doing now. Seriously how does he not know how attractive he is? Rolling a condom on he lubes it and then looks at me crooking a finger.

Crawling to him I wait, he nudges me with a leg until I'm on all fours over a towel to cushion my knees and right in front of a full length mirror with a great view of what he is doing when he goes to his knees and uses a hand to guide himself into me. He doesn't ask, just lines up and slams all the way in.

And then he pauses.

I buck my hips and get a hard slap on a buttock. "Uh-uh, none of that. I want you to say they words first."

Oh sweet Prada. He knows I hate and love saying those words. He says its such a turn on to hear those words coming out of my mouth, that something so pure could possibly say things so dirty as I beg for him to take me.

Wetting my lips I steady myself on my arms and begin to beg, "Please David, please master, please I need you so much. I need you inside of me." Like so many of our games this is scripted too, I know the words I have to say and to encourage me he pulls out and slams back in.

Whimpering a little I have to clear my throat before I can carry on, "Please I want and need your," I hesitate licking my lips again, "your cock." He rewards me with another hard thrust, ramming himself over that spot.

"Ah, yes!" Panting I keep going, "Please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock." Two more thrusts, "Please ride me. Please master me. Please make me yours, only yours."

Hands tighten on my hips and then he does exactly what I've begged him to. That athletic, strong, powerful body hammers him in and out wringing cries of passion from me and grunts from him.

Impossibly he speeds up, my stomach starts to tighten in anticipation, need builds in my groin, and I'm so close. "David, please! Need! Want!"

Harder.

Faster.

More.

Then a hand on me, pumping me.

Sobbing his name I both implode and explode in pleasure just as he cries out behind me. His boneless weight collapses onto my back and I fall to one side taking him with me.

Stirring he kisses my shoulders. "Love you Kurt."

"Love you too David," I'm so weary I can't move.

Evidently he can, though he is shaky. The condom is disposed of and he manages to drag us into the shower, he washes us as I hang on to him, he even conditions my hair for me. Towelling us dry he staggers carrying me to the bed and crawling in after me.

"I have two requests for tomorrow Kurt," he murmurs into my ear as he spoons me, "Show off as many of those love bites on your neck as you can, and when we get back from school I want you on your knees sucking me."

I'm so tired I can't reply so I give him a thumbs up and close my eyes.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Glad I got the last chapter right and again any suggestions or on how to make these types of scenes better please just let me know. Thanks.

And just because Kurt wouldn't normally say those words I can see Dave using them, and making Kurt use them.


	9. Chapter 9

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a deluge of plot (yay more roller coaster plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus reviews). And frankly you're still reading so I'm going with you like…

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Nine**

True to his word David is no longer hiding me, or us. He held my hand as we walked into school this morning, and now he is leaning casually against the lockers next to mine. With my back against the metal my head rests comfortably on the arm he has slung around my shoulders and I've sneaked my right arm around his body under his letterman. Essentially we are in public and openly cuddling. How often have I watched other couples in the past and envied them? I really need to pinch myself because I can't believe something this good could happen to me, not in Lima.

"Hmm, someone looks happy today," he says a smile tugging on his lips.

"That would be because I am happy," I reply and start tracing lazy circles on his back with my finger all hidden under his letterman.

Relaxed happy green eyes stare into mine and I sigh contentedly, "I love you David."

"Love you too Kurt," he moves a little closer then freezes looking to my left. He nods politely, "Morning Mercedes."

Excited I turn my head and there she is, she seems taken aback that David spoke to her. I'm so nervous, will she talk to me today or did I make too much of an idiot of myself yesterday?

"Karofsky," she nods at him, giving him her patented Diva attitude.

"Dave," he tells her. At her confused look he says, "My name is Dave, or David." Shifting a little he gives her his best friendly charming look, with an extra big warm smile.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times and there is rapid blinking as she tries to process the unexpected giant meteor hitting her that is David when he's being nice. I know the first few times he did it to me it stopped me dead in my tracks and I was in full on bitch mode too.

Eventually she pulls herself together and says "David." Her gaze moves to me and her voice warms up, "Hey Kurt."

"Hey Mercedes," inside I'm doing a little dance, outwardly I lean into David for support. "You look fabulous again," I tell her. "I love those strong colours on you, and those earrings are divine!"

Preening at my words, she is smoothing her hair when David says, "You look very pretty." Pausing and suspiciously checking him for any sarcasm she carries on her preening when she finds only sincerity in his expression.

She can't see the gentle warning pat I give his back. David has an unusual sense of humour and tends to enjoy doing things just to see the look on someone's face. Since we've been together he's done that to me three times, but after I said that the last one really upset me he's never done it to me since.

"Thank you Kurt," she pauses and then graciously includes him, "David." Running an expert eye over me she says, "Oh, I love the layering Kurt, the bottom one is a pale blue isn't it?"

As per David's request I am attempting to show off the love bites in public, the added complication of it being winter had me rummaging through my entire limited wardrobe this morning. Since three of them are on my neck they were the easy ones to leave uncovered, it's was the three on my shoulder that gave me the biggest challenge. Luckily I was born a fashion genius.

I'd managed to grab a selection of summer tops in a sale, admittedly they were in the women's section, and I'd had a fight on my hands with the other bargain hunters, but David had accepted my "Fashion is Gender Neutral" view, albeit with a sceptical grunt. Loose necked they would be perfect in the warmer weather, all except the pale blue one which was just this side of white and turned out to be so sheer and see through I'd decided to never wear it in public, it was supposed to be for David's eyes only. It was also perfect to show the bites through.

The short-sleeved pale one is pulled so that my left shoulder is bare but my right one is covered, the three dark marks on the skin of my shoulder are clearly visible. The dark navy one is long sleeved and pulled the other way, so my left shoulder is covered and the pale one shows on the right shoulder. Dark tight jeans, nowhere near as tight and skinny as I wanted but they would have to do for now, sneakers I am still in the process of modifying with sequins, a simple long black cardigan and lastly my beautiful new collar to top off my outfit.

Before leaving the house I'd had to redo my hair as David had taken one look at me and pressed me up against a wall to kiss and ravage me, leaving me whimpering and begging, but he'd just restated his request for when we got home. My recently battered self-esteem purrs from their mutual, though wildly differing methods, of admiration.

Preening I say, "Yes it is, and thank you Mercedes. If you like it I know I got it right."

"You look very pretty too babe," David tells me. Yet another blush stains my cheeks and Mercedes gives Dave the same suspicious look from earlier before accepting that he has indeed complimented me.

"He's right Kurt, you look gorgeous," she tells me. "And is that the same necklace you were wearing yesterday? It looks amazing, where did you get it? I've not seen them anywhere."

Proudly I inform her that I made it myself, and taking it off I shyly hold it out to her.

Of course she examines the tag first, and I flinch waiting for her to say something, instead she keeps looking turning it over in her hands and then smiles at me. "Oh my god Kurt, it's beautiful. You have to tell me how you got all those little stitches so perfectly lined up, I want one of my own." She gives David a pointed look, "But you'll excuse me if I don't have Dave's name on it."

Chuckling he replies, "That's fine Mercedes, after all Kurt may belong to me, but I belong to him too. Exclusively."

Oh swoon, he tells me time and again he's not romantic and then he says things like that.

Another suspicious look and then she gives him her big happy smile, "And don't you forget it, or I'll have to hurt you for cheatin' on my boy," raising her hands she sasses, "and I just had my nails done."

Dave shudders dramatically, "I'll try and keep my roving ways under control woman, I'd hate for you to mess up your pretty nails, coz it'd ruin my whole day." He's deadpanning, but his mouth is twitching

They're interacting and sounding like they're hitting it off. This is better than I could have ever hoped for. Each of them is fighting a smile and I can't help giggling, which sets Mercedes off, and then Dave joins in with his booming laugh.

She moves closer and takes my left hand in hers. Soon I'm snuggling David on my right, and have my old best friend on my left, maybe there is still a chance to repair our relationship.

Going back to my collar Mercedes and I start discussing the fabric, decoration, and different ways to put it together, Dave just hugs me and watches us indulgently.

"And this weekend," I say eagerly, "I'm hoping we'll have some money left over after groceries because I want to get some more materials for a variety of collars. That way I'll be able to coordinate with my outfits."

"Oh, they'll make great accessories, and really jazz up your appearance Kurt," she's as excited over the project as I am.

Biting my lip I turn to David, "Is that alright? Do you think we can afford it?" We're not on a strict budget, but we are trying to save for college, we let ourselves have a few luxuries now and again.

"If it makes you happy babe," he says. His face brightens, "I'll gladly sacrifice the rabbit food to pay for it."

"David," I huff. "You know salad is nutritious and good for you." And then I go for the kill; "I could always get tofu for you instead."

Gagging at the very mention of the hated food he appeals to Mercedes with a tragic look on his face, he even manages an adorable bottom lip quiver as he whines, "He's so mean to me Mercedes, you wouldn't believe the crap he tries to palm off on me under the guise of being," he whispers for effect, "nutritious."

Unsuccessfully smothering her giggles she backs him up, "Oh I would Dave, he's been trying to wean me off my tots for years. Kurt," she mock scolds me, "is that anyway to take care of your man, he needs proper food."

The whole thing is spoilt when Mercedes can't hold the giggles back any longer and David sniggers. Rolling my eyes affectionately at their antics I state, "If I left it up to you two you'd live on junk food all the time." It sets them off again.

Sobering David says, "Okay I gotta go. See you later babe, bye Mercedes." He turns his full attention to me, "I just need a kiss to make it through the day."

Shifting closer and pressing against me he moves in slowly never taking his eyes off of mine, I watch as his eyes shift from green to hazel, darkening with his desire. I tip my head back to give him better access and feel my eyelids grow heavy even as my breathing speeds up and my heart flutters in my chest, I murmur "David…" as I cling to him with one arm.

He's so close now; he tilts his head to one side and crosses that last tiny space to my lips…

"While I may have two gays dads and am therefore used to such same sex displays of affection," an incredibly annoying voice intrudes, "I have to say the very thought of that psycho monster Karofsky sharing something so intimate and pure is a complete travesty of such epic proportions there are not words to adequately describe the horror. I do believe that this nauseating sight will cause me to be in therapy for weeks."

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

As you may have gathered my grip on fashion is shaky at best. I know I haven't done Kurt justice with the clothes, just hope you'll forgive me.

And thank you for the kind/helpful reviews you've given me; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

Ah one more side of the ever difficult to pin down Dave… :)


	10. Chapter 10

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (great the plot is slowly taking over). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Ten**

David growls in annoyance and pulls back from me, my lips are still tingling in anticipation of a kiss that never happened. As he moves away I can see a horrible reindeer jumper that is blindingly clashing with a short skirt, I've never met anyone else capable of dressing themselves so constantly and distressingly badly.

"Kurt," Rachel says in her superior tone, "I really expected you to do better than this low brow Neanderthal ape. How could you let him paw you with those violent, slushy throwing, sweaty fists? When I first heard about you two I was so shocked and disappointed that I lost the will to sing! Me Kurt! That's a whole five minutes the world lost my amazing talent, and all because of you."

Holding my hand in hers Mercedes steps in front of me, "Hell no Rachel. You do not get to talk to him like that. Leave my boy alone."

Did Mercedes just defend me?

An overly dramatic gasp and then, "Mercedes how can you defend him? He betrayed us! Went to the enemy, fraternised with this evil creature and lied to us! Us, his friends and fellow Glee Club Members. Cruelly abandoning us in our hour of need!" She turns smug, "But we rallied, rose to the challenge and still won sectionals," her voice rings with conviction.

"Rachel," Mercedes interrupts in her down to earth manner, "The only reason we won sectionals is because one team was busted for vitamin D possession and the other team was a singing school for the mute and the blind who did a dance number. You know they ran out of ambulances for them. We got through by default. We didn't even sing."

Oh my, it was supposed to have been carnage. Rumours of just how high the vet bills for the Seeing Eye dogs hit the show choir chat rooms for days. One of the judges even fainted somehow taking the trophies down with him smashing them into a million pieces, and New Directions were unable to bring one back to show off. Coach Sylvester is still making jokes at Mr Schue about being trophy less.

"Hey! Give that back, it's Kurt's, he made it." Too late, Rachel has already snatched my collar from Mercedes and to my growing horror is reading the tag, running a finger over it.

"Property of?" Outraged she stands straight and rips into David. "Oh I did not believe that my already low estimation of you could possibly sink any further Karofsky! All the bullying, the slushy facials, the constant hounding of anyone that dared to step out of the norm, you closeted homophobic coward. But this!" She shakes my collar at him, "This is beyond wrong! Kurt is not property he is a human being!"

Winding herself up she gets on a roll, "Mercedes have you read this? How could you condone slavery! The torture and pain Kurt has gone through because of this psychopath, the fear." Another dramatic sigh, "Oh I bet you've molested Kurt, how could you Karofsky have you no redeeming features, you worthless hatemonger, oh poor Kurt!" A miserable sob escapes from her.

David is thoroughly pissed off and by the look on his face spoiling for a fight he rounds on Rachel, "Is that right Berry? I'm the monster? I'm the one that hurt Kurt the most? That is still hurting Kurt?" He stalks towards her and towers over her, "That's rich coming from you, you self centred bitch!"

"Yes that's right Karofsky!" she fights back getting in his face, this is not going to end well. "I'm his friend! You're nothing but a creepy, obsessed stalker who finally got his hands on his victim of choice."

"Really?" David draws the word out, low and menacing, "Then I have you to thank, don't I?"

"W…What?" she asks, as confused as I am.

"Well," he tells her, a creepy smile playing on his face, "if you are his friend thank you so much for making sure I would have no problem getting my evil sweaty monster paws on him." I know that look; he's up to something.

"I would never do anything to help you!" She spits it at him.

Leaning in he slowly and clearly says, "Yeah, you did." Then he backs up crosses his arms and watches her.

Floundering and at a loss she tries again, "I wouldn't…" and trails off.

The corridor is empty; everyone has fled; now it's just us. His quiet, intense voice carries, "But you did Rachel."

"H...How?" I can not believe I have lived to see the day that self confident Rachel Berry is not only at a loss for words but completely off balance too, and that trademark confidence thoroughly shaken.

"Do you remember when everything kicked off? When that little shit Israel blogged about me and Kurt? When I got outted?" She nods hesitantly; he smiles like a shark scenting blood in the water.

"And I'm sure you recall I was kicked out by my homophobic prick of a dad, which by the way was the second best thing to ever happen to me, I wish I'd been able to leave years ago." He taps this chin pantomiming thinking, "Oh and what else happened that day, oh yeah, my dear brother Gabriel. All those rumours about what he did to his wife. Trust me Rachel they only scratch the surface. How many times can someone fall down the stairs when they live in a bungalow? How many times can people look the other way? Put their fingers in their ears to block out the screaming?"

At the mention of Gabriel's name I huddle against Mercedes' back, I used to be afraid of David, but Gabriel is in a whole different twisted league of his own. Hiding behind the girl I hope is still my friend I watch David verbally lay into Rachel, I knew he was angry with them for what they did, but I didn't realise how mad at them he was.

David shakes his head, "Poor, poor Kurt. Everyone who knows Kurt knows just how tight he and his dad are, how much they love each other, what they'd sacrifice for each other, how they were literally each other's world for so long," a tear runs down my face, I miss my dad so much. "Mr H forbade Kurt and me to see each other, didn't want his son mixed up with a monster, then two weeks later, disaster, and Kurt has no where to stay anymore, I wonder who took him in? Oh yeah, that was me." Rachel flinches.

His voice is hypnotic and Rachel is standing there staring at him as he continues. "Kurt was devastated, he cried and cried, and reached out for someone, anyone. And what did his friends do? Did they stand by him? Did they stand up for him? No they didn't. They picked on him. They fought with him. And finally they did something terrible, because even though they knew how horrible it felt to be bitch slapped by an iceberg they ganged up and slushied him. They turned their backs on him, they cruelly abandoned him in his hour of need."

"No…" she shakes her head, her voice broken. "It wasn't like that… We didn't… It was FOR Kurt…"

"Oh come now Rachel, you've been Kurt's 'friend'," he air quotes, "for how long? You must know him by now, how underneath his ice bitch façade he's so incredibly sensitive, how his self esteem is so easily knocked and bruised."

There are tears running down Rachel's face and David oh so gently brushes them away with his thumbs. "And there he was sitting in a puddle of slushy, sobbing his tender battered heart out. Poor, poor Kurt. So innocent, so trusting, so bewildered, so alone, so unwanted by everyone, aching to be loved and accepted, for someone to care about him."

Mercedes and I cling to each other as we watch David lean in closer looking straight into her eyes, "Just think little girl how happy a crazed, obsessed stalker would be to find him broken like that, how easy it would be to convince him to come home with him, how no one else in the whole world would ever love him. And Kurt's such a sweet boy, so willing to please me, so obedient to my every whim, his loving little heart eager to be plucked," and David plucks my collar from Rachel's hand making all three of us jump and give girly yips.

He gives a nasty chuckle, "So yes Rachel that would be you helping me, because you drove Kurt out of your precious little Glee Club, you drove him straight into my waiting arms, into the arms of someone you truly believe to be a monster, and then you left him there. It's been over two months now. Two months where I could have done literally anything to him, I mean have you even wondered just how like my brother Gabriel I am? Has it even crossed your mind once?"

Her hands are covering her mouth and she's trembling. "But that's okay isn't it Berry? Because things have worked out for the best, especially for you." She's shaking her head, "Oh come on, how dumb do you think I am? Kurt was your main competition; with him out of the way how many solos have you had to fight for? You can just strut in and be the main star."

"No," she whimpers.

"Yes," he says. "And then there's Finn, poor sweet dumb Finn. His new brother is suddenly gone, his life is all messed up, and hey guess what? There's you to step in and comfort him."

He pats her cheek, "So you go into the limelight and sing, and every time you do, you remember how you threw a friend away to get it. Because now he belongs to me, he's mine, and I'm not stupid enough to ruin it. He's a good little boy for me, and I'll get to do whatever the fuck I like to him, whenever I want to, and he'll always be SO thankful I want him."

Growling he shouts, "Now run away you self centred little bitch," he slams a hand into a locker and Rachel takes off running and sobbing.

Wow, that sounded creepy. And it's not even close to what happened. David and I started our little thing when he got back from being expelled last year, and we became officially, if secretly, an item just before Christmas. And he has always told me how strong I am, that is he impressed by how brave I am, and how people are going to love and adore me no matter what. He has been the one to stay hopeful about my dad and I reconciling. He has never given up on the Glee club for me.

Collar in hand he walks back to us, but Mercedes steps further in front of me, and by the angle of her chin she is doing her best to stare him down. He just stops and stares back.

"You think you can protect him from me?" he asks her.

"If I have to," she says, her shoulders stiff under my hands.

Tension flows out of his body and he gives her one of his happy smiles, "Good, he deserves a friend that will look out for him, he has this ability to walk into disasters, and then tries to tackle them all on his own."

Standing in front of her he says, "Because Kurt loves you so much you get a free pass on what you did to him," he looms threateningly, "But if you ever hurt him like that again, if you fuck up so monumentally once more I will make sure you pay for it. Do I make myself clear?"

Closing the gap she ends up face to face with him, and I hold my breath. "David," she says calmly, "if I'm ever that stupid again I'll help you get payback because I'll deserve it. No one hurts my Kurt."

Giving her a nod of approval he comes to me and offers up my collar, "Here you go babe. I'm sorry I lost my temper like that, there's just something about that voice."

Taking the collar from him I give him a sad smile, "It's alright David, I've often commented I want to stick a sock in her mouth." I sigh, "When she sings her talent is mind-blowing, it's the rest of the time she's hard to be around."

"Kurt," his fingers caress my face, "oh fuck, you've been crying, don't cry." He looks a bit panicky, he's admitted he doesn't know what to do with the crying stuff, he hugs me and cuddles me and asks if he needs to go out and buy me ice cream like he's seen in those chick movies. "You were so happy this morning."

Mercedes pats his arm, "Its ok David, I got this one covered, I'll take care of our boy." He hesitates, clearly reluctant to leave me. She smiles at me linking an arm in mine and says, "Anyways I thought I was going to see me some hot man kisses!"

Shocked I stare at her, "Mercedes!"

Dave laughs, "Your wish is my command, this once anyway." He gives me a sweet tender peck on the lips, "I'll try and see you at lunch, but I don't know if I'll be able to ditch the hockey jocks, there's some kind of emergency tactics meeting. Later babe, see ya round Jones." And then he is gone, and the halls spring to life as students suddenly reappear giving me strange looks as they pass.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all the reviews, and I hope you like the dribbles of back-story, there will be more I promise. Oh and while this chapter was designed to answer some of your questions, it was also created to make new ones for you.

Yay I managed to make Rachel sound right in the last chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (the plot runneth over - I wonder how may of these I can come up with before my limited imagination runs out). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eleven**

Putting my collar back on I hesitantly link my arm with Mercedes', she cuddles in and says, "Okay Kurt, let's get you cleaned up and ready to take on the world." I'm then dragged into the nearest girls bathroom and over to the sinks. I really shouldn't cry in public, I get blotchy, and peering into the mirror I can see a spot forming.

Digging around in her bag, Mercedes begins pulling out her emergency kit. With a minor consultation from me she gets to work. Fiercely concentrating she expertly cleans, dusts, sweeps and rubs various products into my face. A few finishing tugs to my clothes later and she turns me back to the mirror.

"Perfect as usual Mercedes," I say clapping my hands happily at the vast improvement.

"Kurt…" she says hesitantly. She is looking anywhere and everywhere but at me. Hurrying over to the door she locks it so we wont be interrupted and then she comes back and holds my hands. My stomach sinks a little, I'm not sure what to do or say. She clears her throat and then looks me in the eyes, "Kurt I need to ask you a question and I really hope you'll answer me. I want you to know I'm not judging you, that I really care for you, you're my best friend, and I've always known you'll have my back."

Nodding at her I bite my lip and wait, I feel a little nauseous and clutch her hands nervously. What could she possibly ask that has her this upset?

"Kurt, I love you, you will always be more than a friend to me, you're family. I know how lonely you used to be, I watched you watch everyone else pair up, and you would always be left out, because there was no other openly gay kid around."

She's right, I was lonely, but then I've always been lonely. All my life there was something different about me, something that meant I never really had friends. Not until I joined Glee and found the other rejects, and outcasts, the social leapers no one else wanted to know. And then to watch them pair up had been hard, on the one hand I was happy because they were happy, on the other I was back to waiting outside in the cold wondering when it was my turn.

Her hands tighten, "I held you after Finn broke your heart. I listened as you raved about Sam. I endured the Blaine worshipping. And I cried so hard every night because Karofsky scared you so bad you nearly stopped being Kurt," I flinch at the last part. "So I need you to stop, and think, and remember that this is me, you can tell me anything, you came out to me first and I never told a soul. I know you've hidden things from me before, but I need you to tell me the truth."

Taking a deep breath she asks me, "Do you love Karofsky?"

That's it? That's the big question? I let out a shuddering breath in relief. "Yes Mercedes I do love David Karofsky, and not just that, I really like him too." I want my friend to understand, "You don't know him Mercedes, the real David, you only see what he's let people see. He's had to hide himself for good reason for so long, and he's gotten really good at it."

Searching my face she nods, "Okay Kurt, I trust you." Ginning at me she says, "And you'll spill all the juicy details, how you hooked up, your first time losing your v card to him."

"Mercedes!" My hands fly to my face, it's burning again.

"Uh-uh, you did not get those hickeys holding hands white boy, come on I'm single and have to live through my friends' adventures," she teases me touching the side of my neck. "And that almost kiss by the lockers?" She fans herself, "it was hawt!"

"Mercedes!" I mock bitch at her, "There is more to a relationship that hawtness!"

"Oh and you're telling me you don't think he's a total stud?" She throws back at me, one eyebrow raised calling my bluff.

Breaking first I end up giggling and confess, "He's totally hot and the most studly of studs. He makes my knees weak."

Hugging and giggling together just like the old times; I can't believe how lucky I am. I pull her into a deeper hug and inside I'm doing a victory dance, with spandex, no sequins, oh I know, feathers, yes with feathers on my outfit.

"I've really missed you Mercedes, I love you so much."

Hand rubbing my back she says, "And I've missed you Kurt, everything's been so colourless without you."

"Ain't no mountain high enough," suddenly fills the bathroom, and Mercedes gets her phone out of her bag. As she is answering it she shoots the briefest of glances at me and then looks away. My stomach twists.

"This is she," she says. "Uh-huh," she listens and then says, "Yes, and no." Then weirdly for Mercedes she gives one-word answers between pauses. "No. Yes. Yes. Kinda. No. Yes. I'll see you later." Then she hangs up and turns back to me. "That was Tina," but she's hiding something from me.

Worried and thinking hard I make a decision, "'Cedes, when I said I love you I meant it. So please don't take this the wrong way because you mean the world to me. But I will protect you, even if it's from other people that mean well."

"Kurt what is it?"

Holding her in my arms and deadly serious I say, "If it comes down to a choice between me and Glee, I want you to promise me that you will choose Glee."

Pushing me away she says, "I don't understand. Why would I have to choose? And I know you'd win over Glee."

"Oh Mercedes, I couldn't bear it if they turned on you because of me! It hurt so much when they did it to me, and I had David to turn to," I tell her. "So if they get upset, you have to protect yourself first 'Cedes, we can always meet up after school, or after we graduate, because I do not want to loose you."

Taking my face in her hands she very calmly says, "You are never going to loose me, and everything is going to turn out for the best, you'll see."

I nod, pretending to believe her and blurt out, "Do you know how my dad is?" It's been bothering me for months. "David tries to listen in when Finn talks about him, but it can get pretty loud in the locker room, and well this is Finn we are talking about he tends to get confused about things."

The last we had heard was that dad had gone for a routine check-up, or at least that is what David had translated from Finn-speak, Finn had tried to use the big words again. Finn said dad had done super awesome and the doctors were happy, but it wouldn't be difficult to hide things from Finn and make him believe everything was okay when it wasn't.

"Your dad is doing great," she reassures me, "Carole is making sure he eats right and keeps exercising. The last time I was there for a meeting he had some of his test results in his hands, and was trying to get Carole to let him have some cake for being so good, she swatted his hands away and made him have the special snacks instead, he sulked for over an hour."

The scene is so clear in my mind, I can see them in the house, see dad trying his hardest, Carole folding her arms and then pushing the healthy snack at him, and him eating it but sulking like a bear with toothache.

"Thank you," I kiss her gratefully on the cheek. "I've been so worried, you know what he's like."

"Oh I know, he's still bitching about all the veg he has to eat," she shudders at the very thought of them too.

Linking her arm back in mine she asks, "Well? Are you ready to face the world? To let them know Kurt Hummel is not only back but is gonna own 'em all? Plus we have class to get to."

"I'm ready!" I tell her, "Let's knock them dead. Its just so annoying that no one else in Lima gets fashion, if they did we'd rule this school!"

Gathering up our things and unlocking the door we walk down the corridors arm in arm, a comfortable silence between us.

Passing through the halls and corridors of McKinley people keep stopping and staring at us. Glancing at my friend I can't see anything out of place so I hiss to her, "Why are they staring, is something wrong?"

"Sweetie, you walk around with those not so little love bites, people are gonna look at you, and this is my stop." Turning to me she hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Now you run along to class, and I'll see you later baby. Love you Kurt."

"Love you too," I tell her and kiss her cheek in return. I watch as she struts into the classroom. Shaking my head happily I sigh and make my way to my classroom. Oh joy, math.

Door in sight I square my shoulders for my lesson, I hate the teacher and he hates me the homophobic idiot. It doesn't help that I'm vastly better at math than he is and have now made it my mission in life to, very nicely and with an eye to being helpful, show him up at every single lesson.

"Hey Princess," a lazy male voice says and an arm is slung around my shoulders, "ready for another great math day?"

Noah Puckerman resident sex shark, surprise math geek, and all round bad boy is currently pressed up against me smirking.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

The author would like to state for the record that even though her nose is sore she did not squeal like a child because her reviews now fit on 3 pages and did not do a silly little victory dance which resulted in banging into the door frame, it is merely coincidence. But thanks for all the reviews; I love seeing what you think of the story so far.

Oh and I'm back to work today, holiday is over, so updates will take longer. Sorry I just can't seem to win the lottery so that I can retire now (might help if I bought a ticket…).


	12. Chapter 12

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (plot, plot where for art thou plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twelve**

The strong arm propels me into the dreaded classroom and pushes me to the far end. A gentle shove and I'm sitting down glaring up at the tanned running back. He just grins that sexy confident grin and collapses into the seat to the right of me.

Rolling my eyes I contemplate making a dash for the front of the class, when he slings his left arm across the back of my chair and I spring forward in my own seat. Surprised at his actions, because even though Noah is good in a fight, so is David, and he must know David would not take kindly to Puck muscling in on his turf, I look at the boy sitting beside me and raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Princess I'm hurt, you haven't said hello back," Urgh, he's been calling me that since just after the halftime Thriller extravaganza, he knows I hate it, but I remember how I got the nickname. His mom had gotten a new boyfriend, a real piece of scum, who decided that little Sarah was old enough to play adult games. Luckily Noah came home early and caught the paedophile as he started making his sick moves on the girl and they promptly got in a fight.

Noah had been able to hold his own long enough for Sarah to escape and call the cops and my dad, then she locked herself in the bathroom. The cops turned up as the flimsy door was giving way and the guy was screaming what he was going to do to her. The unconscious form of Noah lying in a puddle of his own blood beaten black and blue helped cement the case and the man was dragged away and the book thrown at him. He started his twenty-year prison sentence without a chance of parole.

In the resulting fallout Noah and Sarah were adopted by my dad and Carole and moved in to our small crowded house. Carole and Finn were already there; having moved in after the wedding, things had been a bit weird to start with as I had to share my basement with Finn, but we set up ground rules between us and stuck to them. So Sarah was given the tiny office and Noah joined us in the basement. Finn was ecstatic another straight boy was there, and I was forced to endure more eau de sock and videogames.

At first Sarah kept having nightmares and would sneak down to sleep curled up in her brother's arms, the only place she felt safe. Of course Finn and I covered for them, but I'm sure dad and Carole knew and just looked the other way. That beautiful little girl refused to smile or laugh and jumped at every sound, it took her a few weeks to trust us, but in the end she did and would hold one of her tiny hands out to take, it made Carole and I cry the first time she did that, but it proved to be the turning point.

To cheer her up I played dress up with her. We rummaged in my wardrobe, raided my tea chest, and did each other's makeup and hair. Lost in our own private fashion show we never noticed Noah and Finn standing on the stairs watching us. When we did Sarah gave a big happy laugh and ran straight to her brother. She'd been covering history at school and called him her very own knight in shinning armour. Which meant Finn had to be one too, clearing my throat I waited for her to call me a knight, but she'd called me a Princess just like her because I was so pretty and had a proper princess crown. The whole thing escalated, dad became King, Carole a Queen and my fate was sealed. Sarah and I became Noah's pretty little Princesses, I retaliated and Puck became Noah, except he seemed to like it, so I did the only thing I could, I took it like a man and smiled at Sarah.

When I'd told David the new nickname he'd howled with laughter but had been glad Sarah was so happy. David told me, while I was lying snuggled in his arms, that even though I was so damn feminine, and fancy I was always a man to him. We'd then promptly had a seriously hot make out session and he'd mussed my hair up, not that I'd minded, especially as he also took time to spank me thoroughly.

With all that in mind I turn to the Mohawked boy and smile sweetly saying, "Hello Noah."

Other than a slight narrowing of eyes at my tone he accepts the greeting. "Gotta say Princess those are some hickeys you've got," he leans in and examines them. "I'm gonna to assume their Karofsky's, he does good work." He sounds impressed.

I'd forgotten Noah's obsession with love bites, giving them, taking them, looking at them, even watching them being made as he gives helpful hints. "Yes Noah, they're David's."

The finger that stokes my neck is as gentle as butterfly wings ghosting over my skin. I jump at the touch and freeze shocked that he's doing this, as boys don't normally touch me. He traces the collar and flicks the tag, reading it. And then I get a raised eyebrow in return and a very knowing look.

According to rumour there is nothing Puck hasn't done, tried or attempted in the bedroom. I have to fight off an urge to squirm, if anyone in this school could have an idea of just what David and I get up to it would be this boy or Santana. I can feel another blush coming on and his eyes widen, as the smirk on his face grows bigger.

"And are you a good boy for Karofsky, little Princess? Are you very obedient, and do you please him?" Noah asks me, whispering into my ear. This close I can smell the shower gel he used this morning, the same one I used to buy for him and Finn when I lived there.

My heartbeat speeds up and my breath deepens at his question, licking my lips slightly I'm not sure why I answer him but I give a hesitant nod.

"Do you like pleasing him?" is the next question.

More heat on my cheeks and again I nod.

"What was he doing when he gave you those, when he marked your pale skin?" This one makes me gasp silently.

Turning my head I'm caught by the intensity of his gaze. I've heard all the stories about him, how he pesters people for details, all the details no matter how small. I always wondered why people told him, and now I know.

Shifting in my seat I lean so I can whisper in his ear, "Have you ever had your prostrate touched?" The jock nods, why am I not surprised? "David had his fingers there, he was stretching me," oh why am I telling him this? "He was getting me ready for later, and when he marked my neck, he said he wanted people to know I was his."

"Are you?"

Closing my eyes I nod, "Yes I belong to David Karofsky." Fearfully I pull back, I've said too much, but I see no judgement in Noah's eyes, only acceptance. Tentatively I smile at him, and he smiles back. He seems to understand, to not jump to the wrong conclusions, so I settle back feeling weirdly better.

The door bangs open and Mr Cutler strides in, oh joy, a whole lesson stuck with an aggressive homophobe, after all why should the teachers be any different from the pupils? Except today he wants us to pair off to do a small project, it's a simple enough concept that he wants us to work on. We have a month to turn in the project.

Noah slings an arm around me, and loudly states, "Cool Mr C, the little princess here and me will have that done in no time."

Stunned looks and gasps fill the room and Mr Cutler is taken aback for a moment before he sneers, "I see the queer has managed to turn another jock."

"Mr C!" Puck says in a deadly voice, "Are you picking on my little brother? Are you hating on him coz he likes boys? Because I'm sure there's a rule against it."

The teacher backs down but gives me a look that says it all; he hates me completely and utterly. The bell rings so I escape from the teacher, the lesson, and most of all from Noah. I'm regretting saying anything to him, I only hope he wont say anything, oh and hell just froze over.

Hurrying I reach French and settle in my seat. At least I wont have to worry about my desk partner paying any attention to me, so I can relax and enjoy the beauty of the language the poetry of it. David loves it when I speak sweet nothings in French or Spanish; he's surprisingly good at translating.

Azimo saunters in slings his books down on the desk and thumps into his chair. I ignore him as usual but something is off and I turn to find him staring at me, or more specifically at my neck. Heat blossoms on my face and I am starting to wonder if my stunning complexion is worth it if all I do is blush all day.

Shockingly the jock leans in for a better look, it takes more willpower than I want to admit to, to stay still and not move away. When he touches me I nearly scream and jolt a little in my seat, but he just checks the tag reading it. He gives me a look I can't decipher and sits back ignoring me.

What is it with people and my collar? Can't they just enjoy the dazzling creation and leave it at that?

The rest of the lesson is routine and I relax. When I get up to leave at the end I get another of those deep looks from my old bully, we lock eyes and I hesitate for a moment thinking he is going to say something, he starts putting his things away and I leave puzzled by his behaviour. He didn't seem angry, he seemed thoughtful, and I hope he doesn't take whatever it is out on David.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for your reviews; glad you like it so far. I had fun writing that little Puck plot twist, enjoy.

Saw Rumours, love Fleetwood Mac, can't wait for the next episode. Yay crazy Finn and Rachel, funny.


	13. Chapter 13

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (beware of the plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Diet and nutrition are two words that have unfortunately bypassed the canteen at McKinley High, or perhaps the memo on it got lost due to budget cuts. The healthy salad bar is depressingly boring, and I'm fairly sure that piece of limp lettuce has been there all week, I'm also fairly sure it will still be there next week too.

Being the naturally creative person I am I set about making a nice side salad for my lunch. A few pieces of chicken and some vegetables later and I have a tasty low calorie and vitamin filled lunch. The other kids pile into the busy junk food area and I shudder at the thought of their arteries.

Passing the dessert display the sight of strawberries makes my mouth water, there is just one bowl and it has reserved beside it. Drat, I love strawberries. Even as I watch the bowl is removed by the staff and handed over to someone next to me, sulking I turn away, I don't care who it is, they just stole my strawberries.

"Ah Fancy, don't be like that, I got 'em for you," the deep rumbling voice says. David is standing there holding the bowl of fruit out to me, "I know how much you like them."

"Thank you David," I try not to gloat as I place them on my tray. My boyfriend is wonderful to me, and thoughtful, and not wearing his Letterman? The long sleeved t-shirt hugs his body and shows off his manly arms nicely, and my mouth waters again.

Carefully glancing at his tray I notice he has gone more healthy than normal; I must be rubbing off on him a little. Chicken and jacket potato, with nary a deep-fried product in sight. His eyebrow has lifted slightly so I know I'm busted for snooping, I give him my best innocent face; he doesn't fall for it and snorts in amusement.

Having paid for our lunches he tells me he has kept a table free for us, even though the room is practically empty, and strangely I don't see any other jocks, they're all missing. The sight of him striding off distracts me and I have the perfect view of his butt in those jeans, and the t-shirt clinging to the muscles in his back as I strut after him. I was right when I told Mercedes that he is the studliest stud.

When he reaches a table with a letterman slung over a chair he turns to me and I'm busted again, I try the innocent face, but he still doesn't fall for it, "See something nice babe?"

I nod at him, "Hmm, hawt certainly."

He gives me a rare blush and pulls my chair out for me, oh yes I am very lucky with my boyfriend, and I watch as he sits next to me, that t-shirt stretching across him in interesting ways.

"How's your day been babe? You feeling better after the locker thing? I'm still sorry about losing my temper, she just really pissed me off, I don't care what they think of me, but you? Nobody says anything bad about you," he's being all protective again and I smile at him.

"I feel much better after the locker thing thank you, Mercedes helped me fix my face," he says I look as pretty as always. "And we walked to her class, then I went to Math."

Pulling a face he asks, "And that creepy asshole teacher? Seriously one of these days I'm going crack and punch that shit. What the hell was Figgins thinking of when he hired him?"

"That he's dirt cheap?" I answer and say, "Actually Mr Cutler, homophobe teacher and hater of all things rainbow decided to give us the most boring project ever." I hesitate, I'd pushed it to the back of my mind, I'm not sure how David's going to react to this. "Um, we had to pair up."

"Okay, just make sure they pull their weight in the project, I know you're smarter than most people babe, but that doesn't mean you should let them off easy," he tells me. I keep my eyes on the plate and just push the food around a bit. "So who's your partner?"

Chicken is prodded and shoved, and this little bit of tomato moves across my plate really easily, leaving a trail of pips in its wake. I never realised just how fascinating onion rings were, or cucumber slices, and really radishes are simply the best.

"Kurt," he says warningly. "Who's your partner for your math project?"

Grated carrots; who knew grated carrots could be that interesting, or beetroot. I can feel him staring at me, and my shoulders hunch defensively as I stubbornly lock my gaze on my plate.

Warm breath tickles my ear and he murmurs, "Kurt I order you to turn and look at me. Now!"

Trembling I obey and look at him, "Who is it Kurt?" He looks worried, "Do I need to talk to them," he flexes his fist," and make them be respectful to you?" He huffs, "Just tell me who it is, I order you to tell me."

Licking my now dry lips I say, "It's Noah Puckerman. And he was respectful to me and stood up to Mr Cutler when the math challenged imbecile was rude to me."

Tilting his head to one side my master gives me a confused look, "Then why didn't you want to tell me who it was? Is it because of the Glee thing?"

"I wasn't sure how you would react," I confess. "You tend to get territorial and I didn't want to upset you. I've been careful on the other two school projects to pair up with girls." I start babbling, "But Noah kept calling me his Princess and then when Mr Cutler was horrible Noah also said I was his little brother, and then the bell went and I ran away at a fast walk."

David blinks a few times at me. "Okay. I think I got that. Right so Noah is your project partner, you think I'm gonna get jealous, Mr Cutler's still a major douche, and Noah stood up for you and finally remembered that he's your foster brother, good I'd hoped after last night he would."

Shredding the napkin in my hands I look down at my lap and blurt out, "And I may have told him a few things, but he was looking at me and I couldn't look away, and I never believed any of the stories about him before, but it just happened."

"What happened?" Dave's even more baffled. "What things?"

Leaning closer I whisper the events and try to remember each and every word and how they were said. When I finish he leans back and lifts an eyebrow, "Huh, I guess you're right the stories are true, he can get anyone to tell him all the details." He grins, "He said I did good work? Cool."

"David," I say trying to steer him back on track, "What if he tells? I'm not sure anyone else would understand."

Patting my knee he reassures me, "I don't think he will, in the past he tended to hint that he knew things about people, but he never told."

"So we're safe?" I feel relieved.

A shoulder shrugs, "Probably, though he will keep trying to get more details out of you." David runs his eyes over me, "I used to think you'd never tell anyone, but if the rumours are true about how good he is at getting people to talk, and you've already proved them right as he's managed to get that out of you, it's probably best if you're not alone together for any length of time." He thinks it over, "Okay, how about you meet up with him for your project in the library the same way you did for your other two project partners?"

"Okay David." It's like a weight off my shoulders so I smile happily at him. "Thank you."

"For what babe?"

"Being understanding." Shifting my chair to the right I can press my knee against his, its warm and presses back.

An arm is slung around me and I'm pulled into a partial hug, "I told you before we started what I wanted from you Kurt. A loyal, obedient puppy dog who I could master and dominate, but I also told you I would have to prove myself worthy of your trust in return, and being understanding is just one of those things." A gentle kiss is pressed against my forehead, "Please don't be worried about telling me things, I want to be here for you."

"I know and I do love you David, and I'm trying to let you in I'm still getting used to having someone there," I press into him, "I've just been so used to doing things on my own, I don't like having to drag people into my messes, I always feel so weak."

"Me too babe, with my family if I'd ever shown any weakness they'd have gone for my throat." He sighs against my skin, "I'll work on the approachable thing, and I'll try and keep working on the letting you in thing too."

A sweet tender kiss and we go back to our lunch. I really am lucky with David, I'm glad I got to know him when he came back from his expulsion, I might have been terrified but it was a good decision to make. His knee is so warm against mine.

"And I'm telling you woman it does," that's Artie's voice.

"And I'm telling you it doesn't, trust me I don't care what your boo told you, blue suede will never match with orange satin and purple spots," Mercedes says, the image of fabrics and colours conjured by her words clash horrifically in my mind.

"Mercedes has a point," Tina backs her up quietly, "I really don't think your parents would go for that as car upholstery anyway."

David's fork has paused halfway to his mouth, and I realise my cutlery is hanging in mid air, when the owners of the voices suddenly appear and sit at our table. Mercedes and then Tina to my left, and Artie to David's right, they carry on their discussion.

"Yeah I guess you're right, they were talking about the same brown leather as before," Artie sighs.

Tina says, "I did like the black and red leather idea."

Mercedes huffs, "Yeah, but that's coz you like the Goth look. Anyways I still don't know how Britt managed to get that cow in the car in the first place, it took the firemen an hour to get it out."

"I know," Artie nods. "My dad videoed the whole thing and has added it to the his Britt library, he and my boo's dad are going to write a book and make a fortune." He pauses thinking, "It would have been awesome though if she had been able to bring it into school for our Glee assignment, pity it turned out to be a full grown bull."

Giving me a questioning look, all I can do is shrug back at David, I have no idea what they're talking about either, there is nothing quite like Glee to bring out the crazy in us all.

"Oh and dude," Artie addresses a startled Dave, "Thanks again for the assist yesterday." He now turns to me, "You're man's pretty cool Kurt."

"What assist?" Tina asks echoing my thoughts.

Artie tells us that after my escape, or in his words slow saunter from my hot good luck kiss with my manimal, people had streamed from the classroom, but someone had caught Artie's chair and he along with his stuff had ended up on the floor being trodden on in the stampede.

"Then this man mountain here stands there and acts like a huge wall protecting me," the girls and I are all leaning forward, while Dave has carried on eating, but his leg is jiggling slightly on mine signally his nervousness.

"What happened next?" Tina asks.

"He set my chair up, lifted me like I was a feather, the dude is strong, and handed me my stuff that had been scattered everywhere," Artie sits up straighter and gestures towards David, "then as cool as you please he starts pushing me to the locker room for the game like he didn't totally save my life."

"Oh," Tina, Mercedes and I say admiringly, staring at Dave, who is blushing again, he's so adorable when he's flustered.

He gives a manly shrug, "S'nothing."

"Next, you'll be telling us that punch you threw at the hockey jock last night was nothing too," Artie says.

"What punch?" I ask confused, "David, I thought you said the boy who covered you in beer just fainted?"

Tina excitedly says, "That was after the big fight, and Karfosky here, sorry David here, lead the charge on the guy who insulted you." Clasping her hands she smiles dreamily at my man, "he was all stoic and moody."

"You got in a fight?" My voice is a bit high and stressed, I don't remember any bruises on him last night, but I wasn't really paying attention at the time.

Now it's David's turn to push food around the plate, "He totally deserved it Kurt," he turns his face to me and he's angry, "No one is ever going to get away with calling you a whore or a slut."

Oh Gaga, David really hates those words, he never uses them, he might like to talk dirty but he says those words are wrong, just like we never fuck, we make love, we play games, we have even have sex, but never ever do we fuck. I still don't know everything about his family and what I have learnt has made me feel sick to my stomach, but I know it's linked to them. Reaching out a hand I touch his gently, "Oh David, is he even still alive?" Do we have to make a break for it before the cops catch us? I'd make a terrible gangster's moll visiting my man in sing-sing, nothing matches with orange well.

This time Artie leans forward, "He was fine but he crawled out of the party, and Dave's right, the douche bag deserved it, and I still can't believe the other jocks stood up for you."

"Wait? What?" Mercedes asks, "Come on someone spill, what the hell happened at the party? And how come I know nothing about it?"

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Woohoo reviews are now on 4 pages! Thank you for all of your reviews I really enjoy reading them (and I don't gloat over them in any way! – honest).


	14. Chapter 14

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (the first rule of plot club is you don't talk about plot club – an obvious one I know). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Don't look at me Mercedes," I say, as in the dark as she is, "I only knew about the beer keg incident." Turning to David I ask gently, "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"I'm fine babe," he says, "I was going to tell you, only we got a little," he pauses, "distracted when I got home and I forgot this morning when you came out to breakfast wearing that."

"Distracted," Tina says, "Hmm I wonder how you got distracted?" And then she giggles.

David starts blushing again; it really is so cute when he does that, not that I can say that because he gets all defensive and grumpy, which is just as cute.

Mercedes steps in, "Uh-huh girlfriend and where was my phone call to tell me all of the details and gossip? What were you up to that kept you from something so important?"

This time it's Tina's turn to blush, "Um, well Mike and I were, that is we, his abs, um, you see," she pauses, "we got distracted a little too and then I was late for curfew, and now I'm here." She points at Artie, "Anyway he was there too, he could have told you."

Holding his hands up to fend off the diva's attack, "Hey don't look at me, I had Brittany and Santana to deal with and well, we kind of got distracted a little too."

Huffing in annoyance the fashionable girl grumbles, "Damn lovebirds and their damn distractions getting in the way of my gossip, bet this is a hot topic today too."

Unable to wait any longer I blurt out, "But what happened?" One of the three must be able to tell me.

David shrugs and says, "The fuckwit insulted you, I hit him, some of the guys hit him, end of story."

"He missed out all the drama and tense suspense moments," Tina says, "and the thing with Chastity."

"The frog!" Artie laughs, "I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air when that happened! It was SO funny!"

Linking arms with the girl beside me, we present a united front and demand the details from them.

"Well," Tina starts, "I was in the main room with Mike, and there were jocks and cheerleaders everywhere, bad music, bad fashion, couples making out, drinking, and the other normal party stuff. David here was wandering around looking annoyed and checking his watch every five seconds, when this hockey jock in the middle of the room said something." She frowns, "I couldn't get it all but I heard Kurt's name and the words 'slut, whore, and waiting at home'."

Artie takes up the tale, "Oh I heard all of it, Santana and I were there, he said 'Karofsky dude, chill, that Kurt bitch is such a well trained little slut and whore he'll still be waiting at home for you to give it to him.'" Looking impressed at my man the smaller boy continues, "Seriously Kurt your sweetheart here moved so fast and then," he mimes a punch, "Bam! The jock is down and people were trying to get away from an enraged Karofsky loose in the room."

Tina joins in, "He was like a blur, I've never seen anything like it." She leans forward, "And then when the jock is down he went even more scary and advanced slowly towards him flexing his fist, you just knew there was going to be a punch up."

David snorts, "Oh please, like that little piece of shit could bring it, anyways he was crawling backwards to get away from me."

"And that's when he bumped into Puck," Tina tells us.

"Puck?" Mercedes says as I'm thinking Noah.

"Yes, and Puck hauled him up onto his feet and said 'Dude I think your mouth said something bad about my little Princess,'" Tina carries on and I sniff at my nickname. "Then Puck punched the jock in the mouth, hard." This time she mimes the punch.

Clinging to my friend we wait impatiently for them to keep going, Artie takes up the story, "So the jock is on his hands and knees to get away from those two and then," he pauses, "Azimo steps up."

My jaw drops, "Azimo? Azimo Adams?"

Gasping Mercedes looks as stunned as I feel.

"Yep," Artie grins at our faces, "he stands there, folds his arms and just stares down at the guy on the floor before saying 'You being disrespectful to a football player's steady?'"

Mercedes gasps again and says, "He did not!" My mind is boggling at this point, the homophobic jerk that picked on me, that deserted David when he came out, stood up for us?

Nodding Tina says, "He did! I swear, and in front of everyone. And then he picks the guy up off the floor and punches him in the stomach."

Could last night have gotten any weirder? Apparently it could because Tina then says, "So the guy is surrounded on three sides and made a break for it, but he ran straight into Finn and Sam."

Oh! My other two brothers, Finn through the marriage of my dad and his mom, and Sam after his parents tragic deaths while they were out job hunting. My dad and Carole insisted on fostering and then adopting them, the house beyond crowded now, but at least the three Evans' were a calming influence and didn't smell as much as Finn and Puck.

Completely hooked I wait wide-eyed for the next instalment, which Artie supplies, "So Finn picks the guy up and says 'Dude, seriously that looked super painful, here let me help you,'"

Mentally I wince, does this mean Finn is still mad at me?

"And then he knees the guy in the balls, the guy squeaks and Sam punches him in the face," Artie mimes yet another punch. They stood up for me! Does this mean Finn isn't still mad at me? And Sam is so sweet to do that.

David rolls his eyes, "See I told you, just a few hits, no big deal." He frowns, "Scott Cooper and the rest of the hockey team turning up, now that was a surprise."

"David!" I whine, "Details honey, details!" In my mind is a picture of a big stand off between the football and hockey jocks.

Taking pity on me Tina says, "Well Scott, Finn and Sam started arguing about one team going for another team's player up until Cooper found out what the guy had done then he walked over to the jock curled up on the floor and stared down at him and said coldly 'You got three choices, leave the team and don't come back, or you get to partner Karofsky for all body checks in practice for a month, or you can face me here now and then I better not hear about you pulling something like that again.'"

A disgusted sound and David says, "I was looking forward to those body checks, no one volunteers for them, the shit took the cowards way out and let Cooper hit him instead." Grumpy look firmly in place my wonderful Dave is close to sulking at the table. I take his hand in mine and squeeze it, he gives me a lopsided smile in return.

"Poor baby," I sympathise, almost no one will stand up to him on the ice, he says he misses the sound it makes when the wall shudders as he smacks them into it.

"Poor baby my sweet behind," Artie interrupts, "After Cooper hit him the jock made a run for it and he passed by Dave, you should have heard the scary growl he got, and the death glare. So of course while David's all riled up Chastity plastered herself against him." The boy sounds disgusted, "I can't stand that girl, she's even made a play for me, luckily Santana out bitched her."

"Don't get me started on her," Tina huffs, "I had to peel Chastity off Mike, and now he hides every time he sees her."

All five of us nod in unison, the hate of Chastity bringing us together and then Mercedes asks, "So then what happened? I thought you mentioned a frog?"

"Well," Artie says, "Chastity was stuck to Dave and he was doing his best to push her off and saying how he didn't want to catch anything from her diseased body." My hands itch to slap that bitch; "When Quinn walks up to her and rips her off of him."

"Quinn?" I ask incredulous. I know Chastity is disliked by just about everyone, but Quinn isn't naturally violent, bitchy certainly, I've had a few bitch fight moments with her in the past, friendly and fun ones, so I would except her to verbally go for the throat.

Tina leans forward, "And that's not all, she pulled the scrunchie out of the girl's hair!" Oh! With Coach Sylvester's anti hairology stand that's a huge insult. "Then Brittany wandered over and said 'I really don't like you.' And Brittany likes everyone." Which is true, there are very few people she doesn't like.

Artie sniggers, "Then Santana joined in and bitched at the girl and pushed her, and then all three of them were herding her towards the door saying how she really needs to leave coz no one wants her there." He laughs, "But then Lauren entered the fray and bodily picked Chastity up, hauled her to the door and flung her out into the night."

Tina giggles, "The best part is she landed in the ornamental fish pond and fountain in the middle of the drive with a giant splash." Tina, Artie and even David laugh, "When she came up, she…" Tina dissolves into fits of laughter unable to continue.

Artie says, "There was this bright green frog stuck to top of her head, and it promptly slid down her face, it was hilarious!" He fishes his phone out and hands it over, "It's not a good picture but still so funny."

Mercedes and I peer down at the screen, and there is a blurry red-haired cheerleader, soaking wet with a green blob on her hair. I would have loved to have seen that in person, maybe this will teach her to leave other people's beloveds alone.

Recovering Tina then mentions "And at that point a jock carrying a beer keg, tripped and it went all over poor Dave, who turned, growled at the other jock and right in the middle of the room the guy's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted dead away." She shrugs, "The party pretty much broke up at that point, it was a good party though."

Artie nods agreeing with her, "Yep, especially the frog."

Lunch over with David takes my tray and says, "Okay I gotta to go, see you later Kurt, guys." He goes to give me a chaste kiss on the cheek but Tina gives a small cough.

Lifting an eyebrow at her he stills, and she coughs again "Hot man kisses," cough.

Rolling his eyes and sighing he turns to me and gets that look in his eyes, "Well I suppose just this once," he leans in slowly, determinedly, locking his gaze with mine, and his eyes change colour to a deeper hazel.

My heart beats faster and even though I know the three of them are watching me I can't tear my eyes away. David's mouth touches mine and I close my eyes leaning into him. A hand skims my face and catches the back of my head holding me in place as the kiss becomes opened mouth, a tongue slipping to caress mine and I groan slightly at the contact, my own hands reaching out to him, and the world collapses into just us.

All too soon he pulls back and gives me a much smaller tender kiss. Still a little vague I hear him ask with an amused tone "And does that fit your hot man kiss criteria?"

"Uh-huh," Tina says.

"Now I really have to go, later babe," he says his voice low and full of promises as he saunters from the canteen, stopping only to dispose of our trays.

Blinking to clear my vision I can see the three of them look at me expectantly. Now I know how a rabbit caught in the headlights feels like.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human. Plus I've not really had time to really check this one out as much as I'd prefer, I blame my brother and his 12 hour birthday party (3pm till 3am) and the almost 3 hours worth of driving I had to do to get there and back. Mind you a pub in the middle of nowhere + a barn + a field + nice weather + good food + great company + catching up with friends + an awesome homemade birthday cake + Frisbee (long story but I once again proved I'm rubbish at throwing and catching but so were they and it was getting dark) + a silent disco (fab!) = a bloody excellent birthday party! Go bro! Urgh I'm getting too old for this.

And again thank you for all your reviews, I really enjoy reading them and love seeing what you like/dislike (mostly likes at the moment) about the story as it carries on. Any rumours about the smut having died are exaggerated, the plot has momentarily stepped into the limelight, it wont last I promise, please bear with me.


	15. Chapter 15

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot ahoy!). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So Kurt," Tina starts, "Are all his kisses hot like that?" All three of the grinning idiots are watching me with hopeful expressions.

Deciding to tease them slightly I let me face fall and say, "Well not all of them," I watch as their faces fall too before finishing, "Some of them are hotter."

Laughing it takes Artie a few minutes to process what I've said, "Wait? Some of them are hotter?"

The other two stop laughing and giggling too and have stunned looks, "Wow," is all Tina says.

The conversation moves on and I begin to catch up on the last two months worth of news, we are all careful about the topics we touch on, no one mentions Glee, but I do discover that Figgins has sent Tina's parents a large bunch of garlic for Christmas which they didn't understand the significance of but were grateful for none the less. Artie's strange three-way relationship with Brittany and Santana is still going strong and seems to be settling down nicely. Mercedes' Dad's practice won an award so to celebrate she's got a new improved walk in wardrobe.

"So this Saturday Tina and I are hitting the mall," she says excitedly. "Do you want to come too?"

I really want to but, "I can't sweetie," I tell her, "I work on Saturdays."

"Oh that's too bad," Tina says, "It would have been great to have your expert input, and I heard that vegetarian place you love is doing a special one off menu for this Saturday."

Damn, I love that place, and I never used to miss their special menus, so I shrug regretfully, "It'll have to be another time."

"How about Sunday then?" Mercedes' asks, "You could come over and see all the new stuff I'll have bought. I can give you a fashion parade."

It's really tempting but I hesitate, "I'd love to, but I'm not sure what we're going to be doing on Sunday, David hasn't told me yet," I want to slap my hand over my mouth for that slip and I refuse to meet their questioning eyes, I'm not sure how to explain it to them.

When I do lift my eyes they are all staring at me confused. "Er, okay," Artie says slowly, "maybe you could phone Mercedes once you know what you're plans are."

And we hit another obstacle, "I don't have a phone, David lets me share his." Not that I've had anyone to phone up until now, and my old one is still back at dad's where I left it.

"That's no problem," the ever practical Artie says, "We'll give you our numbers and then Dave can put them in his phone." They hurriedly get out paper and pens to scribble the promised numbers down for me.

"Thank you," I say shyly holding the small slips. "I guess we should be going to class," it's getting late and we all wander out together, I really hope this means that they are regretting what happened, and maybe they might just want me back as a friend. I don't want to jinx it so I say nothing when we part for our separate lessons but I am feeling much better and hopeful about things. I remember when it was just the four of us and Rachel, we are sort of the core of the Glee club, if they are talking to me now they might be able to swing the others around to talking to me. And Noah was friendly earlier too.

As I am happier now in general the rest of my day just flies past until the very last lesson. Standing in the boy's locker room I undress being careful to not look at anyone, I don't want them to think I am perving on them. Though why I would want anyone else when I have someone like David is a bit baffling.

Gathering with everyone else in the gym, I inwardly groan at the torturous assault course Coach Beiste has laid out for us. Blowing her whistle she loudly and clearly tells us, "Right I want four teams," she calls out four names, one of them Noah's, "Okay now pick your team members."

Predictably the three other jocks pick their jock friends, so I hover in the loser area and wait for all the popular kids to be picked, then the middle kids, then the losers and then last and very much least, me. The gay kid by default is always last.

"Kurt Hummel," says Noah, and I blink at him in surprise, "Come on Princess we don't have all day."

Stunned I join his team and then they rotate back around picking out their teams which now follows my earlier predication, I try and stay to one side and out of the way of my new team-mates who ignore me back.

When the planning starts Noah motions me over, "Okay team, who's tackling what part of the course?"

Heated debates start up and I zone out as they each chose whichever part they feel they are best at. Luckily no one wants the rope climb so I volunteer for that, "Are you sure Princess?" Noah asks looking concerned, "Do you want one of the easier ones instead?"

Annoyed by his attitude, almost as though he thinks I can't do it I very sweetly say, "Yes Noah, I'm sure, a little rope climbing will be fine." At least I wont have to run around getting sweaty and worst of all messing my hair up.

Observing the competition it's obvious that any obstacle that has a jock up against it is won by a jock, and they are competing ruthlessly with each other. When it comes to my rope climb I'm up against three jocks. Three heavily muscled leviathans, verses one lithe skinny but toned boy, oh this is going to be fun.

Noah gives it one more try to get me to change my mind, but I meekly walk up to the rope and struggle to keep the smirk off my face. When the whistle blows I start shinning up the rope, I know the use your legs trick, while they are using those big heavy arm muscles to pull themselves and their bulk up. Winning by a mile I carefully climb back down not wanting to skin my hands on the rope and then strut back to my team.

"See," I tell Noah, "It was fine." He grunts at me looking surprised but pleased.

My team wins by a point and celebrates with fist pumps, fist bumps, and manly slaps on the back. Rolling my eyes I wait for it all to be over so I can change and leave for home. Strong warm arms wrap around me and hold me up off the ground as I am spun around and around. I give an undignified squeak in shock and then I hear Noah laughing in my ear, "Hey Princess, we won!"

Depositing me back down to earth he reaches out and ruffles my hair making me squeak again but in outrage, "Noah! Leave my hair alone!" Trying to put it back in order I glare at him.

Coach Beiste dismisses us so I scurry into to the locker room to get ready, only for an arm to be slung over my shoulders, "What no shower Princess?"

Shrugging to dislodge him I reply, "No, I'm fine. I'm not even sweaty."

He lets go and leaves me so I hurry to get changed. A few last tugs of my clothes and I reset the shoulders of the t-shirts so they crossover properly and then I'm ready for the weekend, and David.

Out in the hallways I head for my locker when an arm is slung around my shoulders again, "You in a hurry Princess?"

While I'm glad Noah is talking to me and sticking up for me I had forgotten just how annoying he can be too and he has an even worse sense of timing than Finn. "It's the weekend Noah," I say, "Of course I'm in a hurry."

Chuckling he says, "Yeah that it is Princess, so when do you want to meet up for our project? Sunday is best for me."

Stopping in surprise I gape at him, is he serious? Noah Puckerman doing homework at the weekend with no argument?

"Oh come on bro you know I like math, and frankly the faster we get it done the less time I have to spend with that douche nozzle teacher." His explanation actually makes sense. "So Sunday?"

"Um, no. I can't do Sunday. How about we just meet up at lunch times in the library?" I give him a hopeful look.

"Dude!" Noah complains, "You know the library makes me come out in a rash if I'm in there too long, I'm allergic to books or something."

"Noah, you know that wasn't the library that was the new laundry detergent Carole used, you were fine when she rewashed all of your clothes," and people think I'm a drama queen, you would have thought he was dying at the time. "Lunch in the Library, take it or leave it Noah." I put on my best poker player face, and if all else fails I'll just set David on him, though having a blood bath erupt over a math project is a bit extreme and we've only just started talking again and I don't want to mess it up.

Giving a deep sigh the jock says, "Fine, I'll sacrifice for you, library it is," he pauses, "Where is it again?"

Resisting the urge to face palm I patiently explain how to get there. "No you lost me again Princess, pick me up at the choir room and you can lead me there instead. Monday okay?"

Stomach dipping a little at the thought of the choir room I hesitantly nod. It's not as though I'll have to go in, just hang around outside. Maybe Mercedes, Tina and Artie will talk to me again too.

Rounding the corner to my locker I see David leaning against it waiting for me. My smile is instantaneous and I speed up to reach him, but the arm around my shoulders slows me down and I huff at Noah rolling my shoulders to get him to let go, he ignores the hint and slows down more.

David has now noticed us and is frowning at us, I hope he doesn't get too territorial. My worries about a blood bath are becoming more of a reality. Once we reach my locker I am able to slip out from under Noah's arm and start getting things I need and packing them into my bag.

Finished I turn back to find they've entered into a staring contest. In an effort to stop any fighting I clear my throat and say, "Noah's agreed to the library at lunch times for our math project."

"Good," is all David says.

Noah crosses his arms; "It would be easier if Kurt just came over on Sunday."

"Not happening," David replies, "I'd take the library option."

Cocking his head to one side Noah says, "And I take it Kurt will just do as he's told."

"Yep," David says, "that's right." He clicks his fingers and holds a hand out. Obediently I go to heel and take the hand in my own. "We're leaving now, say goodbye."

"Bye Noah, see you Monday for our math project," I say brightly pretending there is no tension between them.

"See you Monday Kurt," Noah replies.

David tugs me away and I happily follow, his hand warm in mine. I glance back once to see a very worried looking Noah I give him a smile and a wave and he waves back to me.

Outside I pull my coat more firmly around me, it's cold and going to get colder, I can't wait until I can live in a nice warm state somewhere else. Not long now and then college here we come, preferably somewhere with sun, but not too much I burn far too easily.

The truck is soon lovely and warm and I chatter to David about lunch after he left, the rest of my day and the rope climbing, bragging a little that it was so obviously me that won for my team.

Relaxing beside me he readily agrees to program the numbers into his phone and says I can use it whenever I want to. When it comes to the rope climbing he laughs, "Yep that was all you babe, you little squirrel you," and he pats my knee proudly.

Pulling up at home we park the truck on the drive and traipse up to the door, he lets me in first and I bounce into the warm hallway, putting my coat up and taking my shoes off.

I watch him do the same as I eagerly jiggle in place. He crooks a finger at me, "Now what could I have possibly requested from you for when we got home?"

Licking my lips in anticipation I automatically look down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Falling to my knees I rub my face against his groin and can feel his hardening erection still hidden from me by only a few layers of cloth.

One of his hands grips my hair roughly the other unbuckles his belt, and then works open the button on his jeans before unzipping his fly. Whimpers are already falling from my mouth as I hungrily wait for him. This close I can smell him and the memory of his taste is making my mouth water as much as the strawberries did earlier today.

A small patch of wetness is already on his dark boxers and I try and lick it with my tongue. "Christ you're eager Kurt," he says, "Now just hold still and you can have my cock in your mouth in a minute."

His hand plunges into his boxers and I surge forward, the hand in my hair stopping me and holding me firmly in place. He pulls himself out and I find myself staring in awe, the head is leaking slightly, he's hard and thick, and he's all mine.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Couldn't resist the ending, gosh I wonder what will be in the next chapter?

And thank you for all of the reviews, five pages now.


	16. Chapter 16

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot 0 : Smut 1). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Slowly," he tells me, "I want time to enjoy this." His hand holds my head still, the grip firm in my hair. Moving his hips forward he brushes my lips with the slick head and I start to lap at him, the taste of his pre-cum is as wonderful as I remembered.

My hands rest on his muscular thighs and I let them drift closer to his groin but wait for his permission to use them on him. I can already feel the tenseness building in his upper legs.

Rolling my eyes up to look at his face I can see his jaw is set very slightly as he fights to keep things slow. And the mere thought of holding as much of him as I can in my mouth as I suck makes me whimper in need and I struggle to move forward to do just that.

A tap on my nose with his other hand and a sharp "Kurt, behave." He gives me a crooked smile and a dark chuckle, "Who would have thought that pure innocent little Kurt Hummel would enjoy sucking my cock this much, that you would almost come yourself as you give me frecking amazing blowjobs."

More whimpers erupt from me as I continue to lick him, even being so bold as to try and push the tip of my tongue into the slit. "Oh shit that feels so good," he groans, so I do it again and again. I'm rewarded with more groans and more pre-cum to drink down.

My own erection has grown and swelled enough that my jeans are tight, and fully aroused I try and capture him in my mouth but he's too far away. "Uh-uh play nicely," he says. "You know I love that talented mouth of yours, and the things you can do with that tongue, well my wildest fantasies did not get close."

Making me wait he watches me with lust filled eyes, enjoying the power he has to control the speed we do this, to deny both of us more. "You have no fucking idea what a turn on it is to see you on your knees babe," he says huskily.

"Please David," I beg, "Please."

"Please what Kurt?" he asks. "What do you want?"

He knows I hate saying the words, but I'm so wanton now I don't care, "Please David, please let me suck your cock."

"Open your mouth then Kurt," he says and I eagerly obey as his hips thrust forward even as his hand pulls me towards him by my hair. His thick swollen erection forges into my mouth and over my tongue, the velvet steel hot and delectable.

Moaning in pleasure I suck and lick him trying to get more of him, the hand still holding me back. Attempting to move so I can work up and down his length I discover that same hand holding me in place. Fighting against the grip is painful but I battle to get what I want.

Another hand joins it and after a few more fruitless tries I look up to him pleadingly. "Just suck it for now," he instructs breathing heavily.

Denied I channel my frustrations into hard suckling, deep swallowing and running my tongue everywhere over him that I can, all the while groaning and whimpering not bothering to hide how much I want this.

"Yes," he hisses out above me, "Harder Kurt, suck it harder." He eases further in and I redouble my efforts. My hands fisting on his jeans, which I tug on to get closer but his hands still stop me.

The sight of his testicles all taunt and tight, the grunts he is making under his breath, and the quiver in his legs lets me know he is nearly there. Desperate now I throw myself into pleasuring him pushing myself to hollow my cheeks even more, to rub him better with my tongue, and he floods my mouth with pre-cum that I swallow like its ambrosia.

Rocking his hips a tiny amount he is now partly sliding in and out of my mouth, I try and match the sucking and licks to the rhythm and his grunts grow louder, which in turn makes my moans deeper, longer and full of longing.

"Nearly," his voice is low, "Fuck, Kurt I love coming in that sweet, hot, wanton mouth of yours. You love this too don't you. And you're going to drink down every last drop aren't you?" I nod around him ready and willing, swallowing reflexively.

My own hips are thrusting helplessly, with no friction to ease the growing pressure, I almost drop a hand down to rub myself but catch the action just in time and hold his jeans tighter. Screwing my eyes shut I reveal in the sensations, the smell, the feel of him, the taste, and the sounds he is making which I can only just make out over my own.

At last he moves faster and deeper, the liquid from him leaking almost constantly. His breathing is laboured and shallow, "Now! Kurt! Now!" is all the warning I get and then he is spilling over my tongue and down my throat as he cries out my name in triumph. Greedily I milk as much of the creamy, salty, tasty semen from him as I can get.

Softening in my mouth as he's now finished he pulls me off him and I fall to the floor panting, spreading my own legs for him and I have to put my hands under me to stop myself touching my groin.

Standing with his head bowed and his eyes closed he rides out the after effects of his orgasm. When he opens his eyes he smiles down at me and puts himself away, zipping and buttoning up his jeans before buckling his belt.

A sock clad foot nudges me and then rubs over my own erection, "Oh Kurt that was really good, I really enjoyed that. You are such a good boy," there's a teasing note in his voice that's still husky and deep. "Looks like you enjoyed it too didn't you?"

"Yes," I breathlessly reply.

"Did you like sucking my cock?" he asks knowing I have to answer him.

"No David," I correct, "I loved sucking your cock."

He looks pleased and says, "Bedroom Kurt."

Understanding dawns and I bolt for the door stumbling into the room in my haste. Unsure of where he wants me I kneel on the floor by the base of the bed.

Sauntering in he says, "Take off your clothes Kurt, I want you naked."

Lost and drowning in need I yank my clothes off throwing them to the floor unheeding of where they fall and not caring of the mess they make.

David sits on the edge of the bed, "Come here Kurt, kneel in front of me." He catches me in his arms as I go to throw myself down between his open knees, "Easy Kurt, don't hurt yourself." I don't know what he means and stare at him, "Oh god you're really horny aren't you baby, let's sort that out for you."

Kissing my face, he says, "I want you to move your hips and come into my other hand," and one of his big-callused hands wraps around my hardness, holding me firmly and finally giving me the friction I'm so frantic for.

Pumping my hips I have to concentrate to keep any kind of rhythm going as I erratically reach for my own release. Resting my own hands on his legs to steady myself I lean forward and my face nuzzles into his neck as I pant into his ear.

"Please David," I whimper, "Please I need to come."

His breath shivers over the sensitive skin by my neck, "Then come for me Kurt," he orders. It's just what I needed and my back bows as I cry out sobbing his name in my own triumph. His hand squeezes and drains me jerking the last dregs of pleasure from me even as I collapse onto his chest while he drops kisses into my hair murmuring, "I love you."

Eventually I shift away from him and he presents me with this other hand that is now cupping my semen which I obediently drink down, "That's it babe, all of it, don't miss any," he say as I begin to lick his hand clean. "That'll do Kurt, go lay down while I wash my hands," and he helps me crawl on to the bed where I bask in the afterglow with my eyes closed.

Soon I feel his hands on my neck and I shift to let him remove my homemade collar, which makes me whine in protest until I feel my normal leather collar being put on. The sound of a lead snapping on wakes me up in time for him to pull on it. "Come on Kurt," he says, "kitchen for you."

Sleepily I follow him down the hall to the kitchen, and over to my dog basket, all nice and comfy handily placed in front of the radiator so I wont get cold. "In you get, down, that's a good boy." He sets the lead over the nearby hook, "Now have a little rest while I get dinner ready."

"But it's my evening to cook," I tell him.

"No, I think I'll cook tonight honey," he kneels next to me and runs a hand through my hair. "Go on babe, chill out a bit."

Yawning I snuggle down and watch him as he moves around the kitchen making us dinner. Putting the radio on to a golden oldie channel he sings along to the music and bops to himself. Smiling I relax and enjoy my very own David Karofsky concert, he's surprisingly good, and since I've been giving him singing and dancing lessons over the past year he's improved a lot.

The aroma of dinner begins to permeate the kitchen and my stomach rumbles loudly enough that David hears it and laughs, "Soon babe, just a few more minutes and you can eat."

True to his word a nice, simple, but filling dinner is served and he comes to lead me to the table. Climbing onto the stool I wait for him to sit at the head of the table and then I wait again as he says grace, "Thank you God for the many bounties in my life, this food before us, and most of all my wonderful boyfriend Kurt, Amen."

Dinner doesn't last long as I almost inhale my food, "Good?" he asks. I nod my mouth too full of food to answer.

Insisting on cleaning up by himself he me makes me sit in my basket after dinner, the food has revived me so I sit up and start ogling him through his clothes wishing he were naked. Before I know it I'm aroused and hard. He's taking forever with one bowl, if he just left it to soak it would lift off over night we could finish it in the morning.

Drying up the last dish and putting it away he turns back to me, "So what do you want to do now?" he asks.

Opening my legs I whine hopefully at him.

Lifting one eyebrow he sighs, "Kurt babe, I meant something less sexual, I thought you were tired" but his jeans have tented. "How about we watch a little TV before bed."

Pouting I sigh and nod.

Unhooking my lead he says, "Okay go wait in the lounge for me." Making my way there I sit on the sofa, but when he walks in a few minutes later he's carrying lube and a condom. Shrugging he says, "Maybe you were right, and anyway it will help you sleep." He holds a hand up, "But I meant it when I said we were watching TV, that clothing program you like is on, then my sports round up, then we'll see."

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hope this was okay not sure how it turned out as my imagination got away from me at the start, I liked it anyway.

Yay saw Glee, ahh poor Davie-Boo just wanted Kurt to hug him in the corridor by the classroom, and then later in the episode they should have danced then snuggled a lot, maybe while naked and covered in jelly but that probably wouldn't be broadcast able.

And thank you for all your reviews and story/author alerts so far.


	17. Chapter 17

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot and Smut, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lazily sprawling on the blanket-covered sofa I'm lying on my stomach and resting my head in David's lap while I watch my TV program. His fingers run through my hair and trail down my naked body tracing my backbone down to the swell of my ass and then all the way up to rub my scalp.

I'd stumbled across this program by accident a few years ago, the perfect collage of fashion across the globe, behind the scenes, on the catwalk, and even sneak peaks at some up coming trends. All of which used to allow me to stay one step ahead of the competition, which in Lima amounted to no one because I'd always shared the news with Mercedes. It did mean that there were two cutting edge Divas ready to take on the world, my own modest contribution to society.

Being with David has done wonders for my sense of modesty, at least where he is concerned. I am happy to wander around naked for hours at a time and feel comfortable in front of him. But my deep-seated need for fashion is still very much alive and kicking, it makes for a fascinating contradiction. I think that is one reason I made the collar, I can be fashionable but naked, accessorize for however I am feeling at the time but still flaunt David's mastery of me.

Promising a breaking story on the newest winter colours the program switches to adverts making me grumble, "Stupid adverts, just tell me the colours already."

"I can distract you if you want," David offers generously.

Sitting up I scoot closer, and he turns his head to kiss me on the lips. Yes, this would qualify as a good distraction. He keeps it simple, closed mouth kisses, gentle and soft with arms that cuddle me. I wrap my own arms around his neck in return and sigh contentedly.

Pulling back he says, "Kurt? Babe, your program's back on."

Damn their timing, first they leave me hanging on the colours thing, and then they interrupt a really good snuggling and kissing session. Settling back down I absorb all the colour information and mentally start rearranging our wardrobes, David will argue with me on some of his things but I can work around that.

Breaking for yet another slue of adverts I turn over and look up hopefully, "Come here," he says grinning. "You are so transparent," he says between sweet loving kisses. I hum against his mouth happy.

"Babe," he interrupts again, "TV."

Huffing I lay back down to watch the end of my program, this time on my back letting Dave run his hand over my stomach. Luckily it is the end of the program as I'm having a difficult time concentrating on the latest scandal to rock the modelling world. David's hand is playing with my nipples and then he drifts towards my groin fondling my erection and balls, at this point I really don't care what the latest colours and cuts are, I can always go naked.

"David, please," I say.

"What babe?" he asks, he looks as distracted as I feel.

"More David," I reply opening my legs and getting closer to him.

"Up," is all he says as he grabs my lead and jerks it manoeuvring me to straddle his lap so we end up face to face. The kisses start out gentle and loving but quickly deepen to hard, hot, demanding, tongues twisting and tangling. His hands roam up and down my back, rubbing, teasing and then grabbing my ass squeezing. A hard slap against my butt makes me pull my head back and gasp loudly, grinding myself against his own jean covered erection. We both shudder and groan at the contact.

The sound of his sports program starts up, and expecting him to want to watch it I move away, he only uses the room I've given him to grab the remote and mute the TV, and then he grabs my face and kisses me like our lives depend on it. The way my heart is beating so fast perhaps they do depend on it, I can't seem to get enough, to get close enough, to feel him against me enough.

Breaking the kiss he whips his t-shirt up and off then yanks me back. The warmth of his chest, the hair rubbing against me, skin against skin, it all ups the ante and I realise I'm making those whimpering noises again.

How? How does he do this to me? The first few times it was so new and it was so good, but every time we make love or play one of these games it gets worse, deeper, more powerful; like he is the very air I strain to breathe, the water I am parched to drink, the earth trembling beneath my unsteady feet, and the fire raging through my veins.

Urging me up to my knees his mouth skims down my chest, kissing and licking a path to my nipples, which he draws into his mouth sucking strongly. Clinging to him I fist my fingers in his curls and hold on for dear life as he continues to drive me insane with pleasure, first one nipple then the other, his fingers rubbing which ever is free.

Grunts and groans rumble from him and vibrate through his chest and into me via my groin which has a mind of is own and grinds against him. That beautiful, solid and slightly hairy chest which has been the subject of many a fantasy, it's natural strength makes my legs weak wanting to lean in and shelter there.

A hand is placed on my ass stopping my hips moving, "Oh please, please David!" I beg shamelessly. "So good." All I get in reply is stronger sucking and a hint of teeth as his hand rubs my ass.

Twisting his body he uses that amazing strength to lower me to the sofa never once letting going of the nipple he is currently attached to. His hands are working at undoing his jeans then he shoves them half off so they sit part way down his legs.

Working his way back up he lingers on the hollows of my shoulders, then he reconnects our mouths plunging his tongue in and thrusting his erection against mine. Fingers still in his hair I writhe beneath him and thrust my own hips upwards.

"David! Oh sweet heaven yes!" I babble at him wrapping my legs around his waist.

Dropping his full weight down onto me one of his arms grasps one of my legs making me flex it more, the other works its way under me to pull me closer as we rock our sweaty bodies together.

Gasping, groaning and panting we rub and tease, and kiss, "Yes, fucking yes Kurt, so close now baby." He moans into my ear as he speeds up.

Increased friction coupled with his words and I'm thrashing pleading with him, "Please, now, please, master, oh Gaga, now!"

Ripping through me the orgasm blackens my vision and I feel his own start, liquid splashing over my stomach the flood of his hot sticky wetness mingling with my own.

Exhausted I relax into the sofa and revel in his closeness and uneven breathing, all the while running my fingers gently through those soft curls I'd once insulted.

Getting under control he shifts to one side but pulls me in for a cuddle. Let all those girls complain their man moves away afterwards, but mine likes to be close. Oh and he rains tender kisses down on me too, I smugly bask in his loving embrace.

"Somebody looks happy," he murmurs.

"I am," I tell him, "I have the best boyfriend ever." I smile at him letting my smugness out.

Chuckling he says, "Is that right? And here I thought it was me who had the best boyfriend ever."

Pretending to give it some thought I shrug and concede, "How about we both take joint first in the best boyfriend category?" And then I sneak a few extra kisses in.

Accepting the kisses he grins at me, "For someone who's supposed to be a sub you are really pushy."

I deadpan back, "But I thought that was why you liked me?"

"True, it is what drew my attention, but there is so much more to you," he teases, "Coz you bake great cookies and brownies too."

Pouting a little I try and hide the worry that he might right, that that might be all I am good for. Shrugging I keep the joke going, "And salad, I do great salads too."

A mock shudder runs through him, "Oh yeah I forgot, I keep trying to forget but you seem determined to keep the salad." He nuzzles my neck, "And then there is that completely sexy thing you have going, the hot babeness, the sweet lovingness, the way you take such good care of me and look after me, and the list goes on and on."

Freezing I say in a quiet voice, "Really? You think I'm sexy?"

Pulling back to look at me he says, "D'uh!" He face clearly saying of course he does. "For someone who is so damn attractive and fabulous you do have low self esteem Kurt."

Snuggling closer, "You forget I only got friends when I joined Glee and its not like guys used to queue up around the corner for dates with me, you're pretty much the only guy who finds me attractive," I smile sadly and brush his hair. And then I confess, "What happens if you find someone better?"

"Kurt, honey, look at me," he turns my face to make me look at him, "I love you Kurt," he says earnestly. "You know the shit life I've had up till now, the crappy family I got landed with, you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I KNOW it. You are never getting away from me unless you truly don't love me, and even then I would prefer to be in your life even if it is only as a friend." Gazing into my eyes he tells me, "I have the same fear, what happens when you find someone better?"

"I wont," I try and reassure him, "There is no one better."

He snorts, "Babe I'm not that dumb, when the world discovers you, and it will, you are going to go places, you'll leave me behind and get to see and do all things you've always dreamed of, and there are going to be guys without the baggage I've got, who are gonna wine and dine you, sweep you off your feet, and be able to do all the romantic crap I'm shit at."

"Well then the world is just going to have to take you too, because we are a package deal, Mr David Raphael Hummel nee Karofsky," I declare.

Eyes widening he stares at me, "David Raphael Hummel nee Karofsky?"

A blush explodes on my face, "Um, yeah." Hiding in his neck I whisper into his ear, "You've always said you wanted to ditch your surname and never wanted me to take it, so that means you'll have to take my name instead." Nervously I wait for his response.

Swallowing loudly he whispers back, "Kurt," he starts to tremble, "I would be honoured to take the name Hummel."

Euphoric I hug him tightly, "Excellent," and then just in case he hasn't noticed what that means I shyly ask, "So that means you'll marry me, right?"

Wrapped in a sudden bear hug I laugh at his exuberance, "Yes, hell yes, fuck yes I'll marry you." More kisses are spilled over my face, shoulders and neck. Turning serious he says, "You know we have to wait right?" I nod we have high school to finish for a start. "Once we've graduated and decide college or whatever the fuck else we'll talk again."

"Okay," I agree. It's strange, other than the first kiss which he initiated, it's usually me that does the big firsts, I chased him, I asked him out, I knelt and called him master, I came to him to move in, and now I've asked him to marry me. Oh my god I'm getting married, the biggest grin crosses my face. "David! I'm getting married!" And I have years to plan the best wedding ever.

"Yep you are." He grins at me, "Hey, Kurt, guess what? I'm getting married too!"

Rolling on the sofa in celebration we must have landed on the remote because the TV suddenly blares out the ending credits of his program. Frantically grabbing the remote he turns off the TV, "Well shit, I missed the whole thing," he glances at me, "Totally worth it."

Removing his jeans completely he picks me up princess style, "Come on babe, shower and bed. Unfortunately we have work tomorrow."

Steadying myself by holding on I'm on cloud nine, not only am I getting married to the most amazing person ever, I'm better than his sports program, he loves me more than that TV round up. Hanging onto that happy feeling I vow to myself to work harder at our relationship, to not let it get as bad as it was only a few days ago, to be the partner he needs, even if I am the sub, after all I'm the puppy dog too, and lassie always saves the day.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay was not expecting that proposal, Kurt just dropped it in and it seemed to work. Damn characters getting out of control, don't worry I'll have Dave see to that in future and reign Kurt in a bit.

Oh and thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they are always well received! Please enjoy…


	18. Chapter 18

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot gives Smut the wrong directions and cackles evilly). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Pocketing my wages and buttoning up my coat I wave goodbye to the other employees at the hardware and auto parts shop. I was lucky to get this job even if it is at minimum wage, the name Hummel carries a lot of weight in the car world of Lima, and the owner happily blabbed I am here on a Saturday, so there is a constant stream of customers asking for my help each weekend.

It's fun trying to diagnose the sounds of their cars, most are simple things others I really don't know without a more through check. Once they've spoken to me most are happy to buy the spare part and trundle along to my dad's and have him or one of his guys fit it for them. I have no idea what my dad thinks of this but I do hope it helps bring in a little more money for him; things were very tight when I left.

A few customers have come back and said thanks and what a nice man my dad is. Which he is, as long as you don't get on his really bad side, then he can be very scary to other people.

Wrapping my scarf around my neck I step out into the chill winter's day. So far David and I have been to the library, he was catching up on sports magazines, and I got my hands on vogue, now I don't get it myself I am running one issue behind, but it's free to borrow at the library so that's fine for now. Then we went to work. My hours are longer and I get paid less but it all helps towards food. David left for the waiter job he has at a new posh place in town, he gets more than me an hour plus tips, and he's very good at getting tips as he is more than capable of being charming when he wants to be.

Waiting for him to come get me I idly run over the food we have in the cupboards and start a mental tally of what we need to buy. Any money left over and I get to spend it on materials for new collars and David can get any art stuff he wants.

A heavy hand lands on my shoulder and a deep voices says, "Hey Buddy."

Whirling I smile into a familiar face under a baseball cap, "Uncle Jay!" It's been months since I've seen dad's friend. They used to go to high school together and have been good friends for years since. Jay helped dad out money wise after mom passed away, and Jay is always teasing me with the story about how when I was a baby and he saw me for the first time I soiled my diaper while he held me, so mom changed it with Jay pulling faces at me and then I peed on him.

Giving me a mock serious look he teases me, "So Buddy, you've been to the loo recently right? I'm not sure my wife would understand if I came back with pee on me again."

Blushing I laugh, "Ha ha Uncle Jay, honestly I was three days old at the time, I hadn't been potty trained."

"Just kidding ya Bud," he gives me a play punch on my arm, gently like I'm fragile. "I've not seen you in a while, how have ya been?" His green eyes are friendly.

I'm not sure what dad has or hasn't said so I hesitate for a moment and then shrug, "I'm okay Uncle Jay. Did you know I'm not living with dad anymore?" He nods slowly and I hang my head. "Is he okay? I try and find out how he's doing but I get bits and pieces."

Jay sighs and pulls me in for a hug, "He's doing ok kid, he's tough," I nod against his shoulder returning his hug. I remember falling over and skinning my knees, mom, dad and Uncle Jay were all basket cases fussing over me while I just enjoyed the hugs they all gave me, and the hugs Uncle Jay has continued to give me even after he found out I was gay, because I was still just Kurt to him.

"Good," I say, "I've been worried about him."

"You know you can just pick up the phone and call him, that way you can ask him yourself," he says.

Stiffening in his arms I push him away and stare at the ground, "No Uncle Jay I really can't." Tears in my eyes I look up at him, "We argued for two weeks, you know how stubborn he is, how stubborn I am," he nods and readily agrees, "We said things I'm not sure we can take back." Wiping at my face I tell him, "I overheard him talking with Carole, he said some stuff and I just couldn't stay any longer, but he'd given me an ultimatum, 'Stay and don't ever see that boy again, or go, but if you go don't ever come back because you wont be my son anymore, you'll be dead to me.'"

"Shit, Buddy," Uncle Jay says, and I'm back in a hug.

A cough interrupts us and we turn to see a concerned looking David staring at us, I give him a weak smile, "Kurt, honey, what's wrong?" my darling asks.

"I'm fine David," I tell him and then motion to the man holding me, "David I would like you to meet my Uncle Jay, Uncle Jay this is David, my fiancé." Somehow it is right that the first person I get to tell is someone who has been family to me since before I can remember.

They shake hands and eye each other up in that manly way I'll never understand, they both seem to like what they see and nod. "Fiancé?" Uncle Jay asks.

"Yes sir," David replies respectfully, "Kurt asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." My sweetie beams at me with a goofy look on his face, "We both know we have to wait until graduation before we can seriously start talking dates and stuff," he shrugs, "I can wait forever for him if I have to." He has one hand behind his back and then shyly brings it into view and offers me a small bunch of flowers made up of white and pink carnations, "For you babe."

Taking them from him I smell them and smile at him, "Thank you David." Unhooking myself from Uncle Jay I throw myself at David who catches me and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Well congratulations," Uncle Jay says sincerely, "Though David I do have to warn you, if you hurt him I will be forced to hunt you down, until then I have plenty of baby Kurt stories, including when I first met him."

"Uncle Jay!"

David laughs and says, "I'd love to hear them sir, and I honestly never want to hurt Kurt, I only want to make him happy." He kisses my nose and turns to my Uncle, "I'm very sorry sir but we have to go now, perhaps you and Kurt can catch up another time?" Jay nods, "Cool. Babe I've started the laundry, posted your Ebay stuff, and just swung by to pick you up." David holds up a hand, "Yes I got receipts from the post office for each parcel."

"Ebay?" Uncle Jay asks.

"Yep," David says proudly, "Kurt came up with the idea that since it's on the run up to Christmas, he would go around to various yard sales and pick up kids toys and then post them on Ebay. It's a winner and there are a lot of parents out there getting toys in good condition for a low price and Kurt still makes a profit."

I shrug modestly, "I'm hoping it wont just be a seasonal thing and will keep going in the New Year, its been really helpful to bring in a bit more cash we can save for college, or splurge a bit on luxuries."

Jay nods at us approvingly, "Well I'm glad to see you're both being so grown up about this. So what name are you going for when you get married?" My uncle knows all about my various wedding plans and how I got my power rangers married and divorced. He also knows I am more than happy to take my partners name even though it annoys my dad, who hoped for Hummel or a hyphenated surname.

"We'll be taking Hummel, sir," David replies and at my uncle's surprised look explains, "It's a damn good name and better than mine could ever be."

"Oh?" Uncle Jay says.

"I'll be more than happy to stop being a Karofsky," David says gazing adoringly at me, so he misses the smile dropping of Jay's face to be replaced by disapproval. "Everything I've seen about Hummel's in general makes me honoured to one day carry that name."

Now my Uncle knows why my dad blew up about my boyfriend, now he knows why the ultimatum, and now he will feel the same way too. My face must have shown something because David whips his head around to my uncle.

Pulling me behind him David sets his jaw and says, "No you do not get to look at Kurt like that. Me? I don't care I've had those looks all my life, but not Kurt, he's too freaking sweet and good, so back the hell off."

Jay's jaw sets and he says, "Karofsky," like it's something rancid in his mouth, "you lay one finger on him like your poor excuse of a father and brothers do to their wives and there is no where you can run that I will not find you and make you wish you'd never been born."

David steps up to him and gets in his face, "Old man if I ever do anything to Kurt like that, he'd better fucking kick me in the balls hard and take me for everything I got. And you wont have to hunt me down and make me wish I'd never been born because I'll already be wishing I'd never been born and there wont be a thing you can do to me to that would make my life suck even more. I'm never screwing up like that."

Posturing back Jay glares, "Good, because while I would enjoy kicking your sorry ass and breaking that jaw of yours I never want Kurt to have to go through anything even remotely close to that."

Stepping back David says, "Good, then we agree. Come on Kurt we really do have to go, the laundry awaits." Giving my uncle a stiff nod he waits for me.

"Bye Uncle Jay," I say quietly wondering if he will hate me too.

He gives me a long look; "Are you sure about this Buddy?" he pointedly looks to David.

"Yes Uncle Jay," I tell him earnestly, "he's different to the other Karofskys, he treats me right."

Sighing Jay hugs me; "Okay Buddy, but you know where I live if you need me, if you need anything at all, just let me know." He holds my shoulders and looks me right in the eyes and I nod. Parting I wave to him and take David's hand. Well that went better than I thought it might.

Reaching the Laundrette David is still a bit moody but admits he's glad Jay would stand by me that much. "Yes," I agree with him, "but then Jackson Stanford has always been a good man."

"Dude!" Dave exclaims looking pole axed, "that was Jackson Stanford?"

"Um, yes David," I say bewildered.

A huge grin crosses his face, "No wonder he hates me. Gabriel made a few unwanted passes on one of Stanford's nieces and Stanford broke his jaw with an amazing punch." David sounds in awe, "I totally owe him for that, it was the quietest month while Gabe's jaw was wired shut."

Both in good moods we hold hands and watch the washing go around and around.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thought I'd be nice and throw you a bit of back-story on Burt. Not that it's everything; I'm not that nice.

Thank you for your many reviews and alerts, the author (that's me) did not in any way gloat over them as they came in. Oh and they fit on 6 pages now. WooHoo!


	19. Chapter 19

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal. If you haven't guessed by now they hooked up.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot apologises and cooks Smut dinner). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Heaving a relieved sigh I put the last of the groceries away and step back, well that is that over for another week. I love any type of shopping and David made enough in tips that we could both go a little crazy. There are some luxury foodstuffs hidden away for Christmas, and I was able to buy lots of materials for collars, while David splashed out on paint and some canvases.

Warm arms wrap around me from behind and kisses are rained down on my neck. "Hey babe, finished?"

They tickle a little bit and I giggle, "Yes all done darling."

"Good, coz I have a surprise for you," he puts a hand over my eyes, "now I know this is just a short term stop gap till you can get what you want, but I hope you'll like them." Taking his hand away his other hand is open and on his palm are two rings.

Picking them up, I can see they're both silver, the large one has a solid red band around the middle, the smaller more delicate one has two wavy bands around the middle that twist around each other, and are a beautifully matched blue and green. There is something on the inside, peering I can make out two inscriptions, on the red one is "DRH nee K beloved of KEH", on the little blue and green one is "KEH beloved of DRH nee K".

"Oh David," I gasp, "They're beautiful."

Blushing he says, "I couldn't afford gold, so I had to go for silver and they had these enamelled rings, I really liked them, so I really hope you'll accept them as our interim engagement rings."

Grabbing the red ring from him I go down on one knee and ask, "David, would you do me the supreme and glorious honour of giving me your very masterful hand in marriage?"

"Uh, Babe you know I've already said yes right?" He looks at me confused.

"David," I whine, "It's romantic." Honestly, boys!

"Oh okay, then yes Kurt I accept your marriage proposal." He smiles down at me, and I grab his left hand sliding the ring on his finger to find it fits perfectly.

Bouncing back to my feet I throw my arms around him and kiss him hard. Strong arms wrap around me and pull me closer as his mouth opens and the kiss deepens.

Pushing me gently away he says, "Right, okay, we're doing this properly then." Getting down on one knee he looks up at me and asks, "Kurt I love you so very much and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage? I can only offer you my heart and promise to do all that I can to protect you and make you happy."

Stifling a sob I nod and say, "Yes David, yes I accept." He slips the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly too, oh he is a clever one. "They really are beautiful rings David, thank you so much."

The blush on his face grows and he gets to his feet to give me a tender hug, "I'm glad you like them honey." He looks at me and grins, "Next week I've reserved a table at Breadstix for a proper dress up dinner date and celebration, but for now to save cooking, how about take out?"

And he calls me transparent. Giving in as it's been days since we've had junk food I nod, "Yes David you can have take out."

He does a little victory dance and is so damn cute; he rarely lets down his guard like this. "Yes! So pizza it is then, do you want the usual?" We negotiate the pizza and he practically runs to the phone to order. That boy sure loves his junk food.

Pizza on its way he stalks back to me and says, "I know I must have done good with the rings and the proposals you've never given in on the food front that easily, thanks Babe." He picks me up and plops me on the kitchen counter opening my legs and stepping in between my knees, "Now, how shall we pass the time?" His smile is both predatory and goofy all at once as he leans in to press his lips to mine.

Caught up in the kissing and the roaming of hands I never hear the doorbell but he does, he gives me one last lingering kiss and jogs up the hallway. Paying for the pizza he is back in an instant carrying the boxes, I've barely collected myself and hopped off the counter and he is already in the fridge rummaging for drinks.

"Don't worry about the plates babe we'll eat out of the boxes, but you can have a knife and fork if you want," he holds up two drinks so I can pick, which I do as I pull out my cutlery. Herding me, food and drinks down the hall to the lounge he tells me to get comfy and vanishes. Jumping back into the room he waves a DVD box around "And last but not least, one more surprise, TA-DA!"

It turns out to be Pirates of the Caribbean 1, the one we both think is the best film they made out of all of them. Settling down we eat pizza, snuggle, and laugh at the outrageous over the top but brilliant swashbuckling film. I prefer Sparrow's character but David thinks Will is the best, he says it's the wholesome sweetness that gets him every time.

End credits rolling Dave kisses my ear and says, "Lets tidy up and shower. Early to bed for you."

Rolling my eyes up to him I'm confused "But I'm not really tired."

A dark look slides over his face and his eyes turn hazel, "But Kurt, tomorrow's Sunday and you're gonna need to be well rested."

"Huh?" Is my articulate response.

"Sunday? Ring any bells babe?" Lifting an eyebrow he waits for me to get it and then I do. Oh, Sunday is discipline and training day. "Yep, that's right my wonderful little puppy dog. It's been weeks since we've done a proper Sunday, so I may have to be extra tough on you." I tremble with anticipation, "I was thinking the works, spanking, chains, blindfold, and maybe earplugs."

His words should have me screaming and running for the door, but I know what he is going to do with all of those things, what he has done in the past and it's turning me on. Clinging to him I ask, "Um, am I allowed to talk during training?" He shakes his head watching me, "Err, then I think it might be a good idea to add gag to the list, I don't think I can be quiet." There is really no way I'll be able to keep quiet when he starts.

If anything his eyes darken more, "Okay Kurt, I'll gag you to start with too, but I want to use that fabulous mouth of yours." He whispers in my ear, "I was also thinking that if you are a very good boy during training at the very end I'd suck you off and swallow every drop you give me."

Panting I stare at him and wonder if there is anyway I can get him to start early. His hands catch hold of my face and hold me still as he kisses me, just as he did in the locker room, but I open my mouth and moan in ecstasy inviting him in. He tastes of pizza and soda, and that extra something that is all David. A hand is placed between my legs and rubs my raging hard erection.

"Clean up, then shower, then sleep," my master orders, and I spring to my feet eager to obey. Cardboard boxes and cans are disposed of, cutlery washed and put away. The DVD is added to our small collection, and then I hold a shaky hand out to him, which he takes.

Finally in the bathroom and naked he picks me up and hauls me into the bathtub and under the shower's warm spray. Kissing and washing each other, we slip and slide, grinding and groaning.

A big hand wraps around me and my back is pushed against the wall as he pumps me. Mimicking I wrap a hand around him and being nice and soapy I can glide up and down easily. Whimpering into his mouth I get deep moans that vibrate through me in return.

His other arm wraps around me and then down to clutch my ass, followed by a finger that starts to worm its way inside me. Finding and rubbing my prostrate it makes me break the kiss as my whimpering turns into groans and my head falls back in bliss.

Boldly I run my other hand down his back and clutch at his ass. "Yes," is hissed against my neck so I worm my finger carefully in, prodding him and searching, I know I've found the right spot when his own groans fall from his mouth and my name is ripped from him.

Keeping it slow but intense the pleasure grows heartbeat-by-heartbeat, fuelled by each stroke, each rub, and each sound we make. All too soon I end up begging him to let me come, "Please! David! Master! Please, need to come!"

Harsh uneven breathing, "Soon, just a little longer, nearly there."

Struggling to hold it back I try and last as long as I can, but start to lose the battle as the familiar tight tingling builds. "David! Can't last."

"Come for me Kurt," he orders and I do, letting my orgasm spill up and through me, all the while his hand is steadily draining me. I lean against him and try to catch my breath. Waiting and still hard he watches me and then kisses me tenderly.

Smiling at him in thanks I start to move my hand on him and my finger inside him, he pulls me tight to his body and lets himself go, the most glorious deep and dirty noises are moaned against my neck. "Yes, now Kurt, now!" and then he is coming. I can feel the tight muscles clench around my finger and in my hand he jerks and spasms as he jets his release across my torso.

Gently pulling my finger from him I wrap my arms around him to help keep him steady as his chest heaves panting. Drizzling kisses over my shoulder he mutters, "Kurt? I'm gonna have to add cock ring to the list, else you ain't gonna last tomorrow, and I've got big plans for you."

Oh my, he really is going to go all out tomorrow. My knees shake a little at the thought of being so very much at his mercy, and knowing he is going to push me to the edge and over as many times as he can before finally letting me orgasm properly.

Kissing me on the forehead he states, "So Sunday morning is disciple and training time, then a rest until lunch." A sweet soft kiss on the lips, "Then I was thinking of snuggling and maybe working up to a make out session, and if we feel up to it, we can do arts and crafts." He gives me that smug satisfied grin, "You have collars to make and I got new canvases crying out for some paint."

"Sounds like a perfect Sunday to me," I tell him agreeing to him plans. Looking down at our bodies I sigh, "Oh dear David I think we got a little messy, I think we may have to wash again." I give him what I hope is a sexy look.

Grinning he replies, "Then it's a good thing we're already in the shower." Filling a palm with shampoo he starts to wash my hair rubbing my scalp just the way I like it. This time when we wash each other the moans are from deep contentment.

Falling into bed we cuddle close and I hope it's always this way. In the partial darkness of our room he drifts off to sleep and I watch him as his walls come tumbling down leaving him vulnerable. My own eyes slowly closing I yawn looking forward to the following day and twisting the new ring on my finger.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hey look a pirate mention – thanks LizzieP for that particular inspiration. (And explanation).

Woohoo lots of reviews! I'm a very lucky author, thank you all. :)


	20. Chapter 20

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Smut lifts the handcuffs and looks suggestively at Plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty**

Waiting anxiously in my dog basket I listen out for him in the hallway. David insisted on a light breakfast then helped me wash up before making me rest in the basket for him, he said he was going to get things ready for us. I'm already hard and aroused at just the thought of what we are going to be doing the air cool against my heated and naked skin.

He's made me practice slipping the chains on my wrists and ankles this morning, and then made me work the gag out of my mouth. Once he was satisfied I could escape at any point he left me here gagged and bound, my hands are behind my back my wrists tied together. I rest on my knees, which are wide open with my ankles bound like my wrists.

Slow footfalls get closer and I whine hopefully. Stepping into the kitchen he is wearing a pair of loose sweatpants, they hug his hips and show off his own impressive bulge and that wonderful chest. Panting I shift in the basket and gaze longingly at him. Dark eyes gaze back at me and I submissively drop my eyes to the floor.

Let the games begin.

Walking over to me he takes the lead from the hook and then touches the catches on the wrist and ankle cuffs freeing my limbs. When he tugs on the lead I crawl and follow him willingly and silently down the hall to the bedroom.

Inside there is a clean blanket on the bed waiting for us. It was David's idea originally. As we're both boys we tend to make a mess, semen running everywhere and making big wet patches, so we stocked up on cheap but thick blankets that are easy to wash. They're soft and keep the mess to a minimum, and in a pinch if we get cold we can grab one to cuddle in.

Walking me to the bed he tugs me up onto it. The mirrored vanity screen is open, so I know that for some of what we are going to be doing I will not be wearing the blindfold. I love to watch for as long as possible, David has even threatened to put a mirror on the ceiling over the bed, the thought made me writhe so much its now become a promise once we get to college.

Chains run from the top corners of the bed to the middle of the bed and form a loop. And there are other objects on the bed: a blindfold, our ipod with earplugs, lube, some condoms, the biggest butt plug we own, his belt curled up, and the twin set of cock ring and vibrator which link to a remote control. Oh Prada, that is going to drive me crazy, the last time he used that set of ring and vibrator on me I screamed in rapture so much I nearly lost my voice for a whole day.

Letting me look around he waits for me to move to the middle of the bed near the looped chains and lay down passively waiting for him to decide what we are going to do next. He says the most powerful weapon he has in his arsenal to drive me wild in bed is my mind, if he tells me some of what we are going to do in advance it makes his job that much easier, and he is right. I drop my eyes and try to control the shaking and needy whimpers.

Sitting on the bed in front of the screen, the back of his knees hits the mattress, he clicks his fingers to get my attention and simply says, "Lap." I crawl to him and then over his waiting lap, lying down so my groin is pressed against his and my ass is ready for him.

Resting my head on my arms I turn my head to watch in the mirror, the screen gives a fantastic view and his eyes catch mine for a moment as he licks his lips. "Arms," he says, so I lift my head back up and move my hands behind my back, where one of his hands holds them by the cuffs, essentially trapping me. One side of my face is now pressed into the bed, but I still have a good view and I watch his other hand raise up and then fall down onto my helpless buttock making a loud slapping sound, I cry out the noise stopped by the gag and kick with my feet at the sudden pain.

It's the first of twenty, ten for each cheek, as per our earlier negotiations, which I won on the basis of not having had any discipline for weeks. He waits for me to stop struggling and to relax, and then he spanks me again. Each time I have to surrender before the next one will happen. Blow after blow falls until we reach the agreed total, I'm sobbing in pain and pleasure, for some reason they get all twisted up in my head, it always starts in pain but ends this way, my ass throbbing and it feels so damn good.

Letting go of my hands he says, "Lube." This is another part of the game, he tells me the item he wants and I have to go and get it, to hand over the object he will use on me, to help him do this to me.

Getting off his lap I crawl over the bed to the pile of items and pick up the lube, then return passing it to him before lying back down on his lap. I notice the large wet mark from where I've already leaked pre-cum onto his sweatpants.

Flipping the top of the lube he coats his fingers. Generously giving me my arms back I end up gripping the blanket as the first finger circles then pushes inside. Moaning I writhe on his lap as he moves that talented digit, a second is added and he starts to scissor me, stretching me properly for later. By the time the third one is in my eyes are closed and I'm stuck between wanting it to never end and impatiently wanting him to take me now.

When he removes his fingers I have to concentrate to hear him say, "Plug." Crawling to retrieve it I collapse back onto his lap. In the mirror I can see him smothering it in lube. Placing it at my entrance he slowly pushes it in, letting me grow accustomed to its intrusion. It's big and unyielding and cold. Filling me up and keeping me stretched it causes more ecstatic moans to be muffled in the gag as I claw at the bed and kick with my legs.

David's big hand pats my ass to get my attention and then he says, "Belt." When I crawl to retrieve it, the plug moves inside me, it feels amazing and my limbs tremble. He stands up and moves to the foot of the bed with his hand outstretched. As I pass it over to him he hesitates and asks, "Are you sure?" I nod that I am, at this point I really want it.

I had to argue long and hard to get this included, he's been on the receiving end of real beatings, some of them involving belts, so it's never more than one, and it's never harder than medium. It hurts when he does it, but that isn't what I'm after, it's what comes moments later, the twin welts that don't break the skin, that don't really hurt just ache, and last for about a day. Which means when I move, when I sit, in fact everything I do for a whole day leaves me feeling completely mastered by him.

Turning around I stay on all fours and press my face into the mattress, my ass an easy target for him. Closing my eyes I breathe and relax muscle by muscle. A few practice swishes behind me and then, crack, I scream and fall to one side.

David kneels by the bed and runs his hand through my hair. "You okay?" I nod through my tears, the pain already receding. Comforting me he stays there until I move, signalling I'm ready to continue. "Lube and a condom," he orders me.

Striping off the sweatpants he's hard and ready, and when I bring the objects he wants I hold them out but he points and I have put the condom on him rolling it down his length, and then lube him thoroughly. I have to get him ready to take me, to fondle him in my hands, to know that he is going to push that inside me soon.

"Blindfold and ipod."

He points to the bed and I place them there. Reaching down he starts to position me how he wants. I end up kneeling on the floor facing the bed, while resting my upper body up the bed, with my arms extended and the wrist cuffs attached to the looped chains in the middle of the bed. This position gives me no room to move, and stretches out my back and arms. I have to grip the blanket to hold myself in place as the chains are doctored to break if I put too much force on them.

All the chains are breakable, another part of the game, I can tug on them, I can fight against them, but I have to be careful not to break them, I have to hold back and let them hold me down, to let them tie my in place for David to do these wonderful things to me.

Putting the blindfold on me he gives me one last smile as he tugs it down, the earplugs are next and the playlist he picks is just white noise. The idea is to leave me with only the sense of touch, and it works very well indeed.

Unable to see or hear him I have no idea what he is planning to do. I jump when his foot nudges between my legs, I let him open my legs and I'm left feeling so incredibly vulnerable.

A warm body presses up against my punished buttocks and then lies down over my back. A thick erection juts into my skin, as a hard mouth begins to suck at the point between my shoulder blades, he's going to give me a very big messy hickey. Bass vibrations rumble into my back and I know he's enjoying giving me the love bite and probably groaning, it works groans of my own out of me that are caught by the gag.

When he's satisfied with his handiwork he lifts up and I can feel his hands slide down my back, over my ass, they stop to squeeze briefly, then remove the plug from me. A shift in his weight and he pushes inside me, it bows my back in need but the chains stop me, leaving me captive.

Unable to shift my own body I'm helpless as he starts to rut into my willing body, he slams over my prostrate and pumps his hips to slap into my aching ass cheeks, holding onto my waist he sets up a constant steady rhythm as he pushes and pulls in and out of me. The potent combination mixes in my head driving thought from me, driving whimpers and moans to fall uselessly into the gag, driving me towards utter surrender, driving me to complete humbling submission to him.

The tempo of thrusting increasing my mind fogs and I cling to the blanket, my own erection rubbed back and forth over the soft almost frictionless fabric. Pressure builds inside me and hangs on a precipice for something to tip it over. The physical sensation of him coming inside of me triggers my own orgasm and every cell I posses explodes with fireworks from the pleasure and I keen into the gag.

Weight hits my back as he collapses onto me and I can feel each laboured breath he takes as I relearn how to breathe too. Tender kisses are whispered over my neck as he nuzzles me lovingly.

All too soon he pulls off and out leaving me echoingly empty. Nudging me the plug is reinserted so I know he isn't finished, the cold toy little comfort compared to his heat. Leaving me there he does whatever it is he is going to do next and I wait patiently, my mind curiously still and passive, it's almost zen-like and meditative.

The bed dips and moves, its like he's walking around on it, which is weird. My wrists are unclipped but I don't move my hands, it's up to him to choose my next position.

Hands urge me up and onto the bed, then all fours, turning me so my face is at the edge of the bed. His groin touches my face and he slips the gag down enough I can open my mouth, then he makes me take his soft spent member in my mouth.

I love it when he is like this, I can fit all of him in, I can push my face to the base of him and press against his underbelly. His testicles hang by my chin, but even now he is too big to take them at the same time. A hand rests on my head and strokes my hair lightly.

Using gentle licks and sucks because he will be sensitive I carefully bring him back to fully swollen readiness. Once there he begins thrusting in and out of my mouth letting me suck and lick him, the hand in my hair moves to hold my head steady as he rolls his hips. I'm swollen and ready now too and when pre-cum begins to flood from him I know he is close and then he is suddenly pulling all the way out.

Licking my lips I wait.

Hands work the gag back into my mouth and he helps me crawl backwards then softly lays me on my back. My left wrist and ankle are manoeuvred and then clipped together, drawing my leg right up. He does the same to the right side. Hands part my legs and I groan knowing I'm vulnerable again, exposed, that he can see all of me and I can't see him.

The earplugs are removed and then the blindfold, blinking in the light I stare up at his face which fills my vision, "Surprise," he says softly and moves so I can look up at the ceiling and the mirror that hadn't been there earlier.

It shows me lying there with my legs spread, aroused, panting in need, my ankles and wrists pinned together. I can even see the end of the plug sitting inside me. Whimpers try and escape as I writhe powerlessly, shamelessly watching my mirror image do the same wanton movements.

A deep chuckle comes from the end of the bed, "Oh you do like that then…" that dark predatory look watches me, "in which case you're gonna love what happens next…"

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I can't believe I just wrote that, I seriously need to get out in the fresh air more. Hope it wasn't too over the top. And was it mean of me to leave that cliffhanger?

Plus, yay Glee was on again. And boo only one more to go, damn it. It was a sad episode, I'm glad they all pulled together to help that was a nice touch. But where was Dave?… Damn it and I was just getting my hopes up too.


	21. Chapter 21

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot whimpers and lets Smut do what it wants). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Holding something in his fingers he says, "Oh look Kurt, a little cock ring, once that's on I can play with you to my heart's content, I can enjoy you again and again as often as I want. And there's you all tied up, all helpless, captive to my every whim and there's nothing you can do but take it." A dark cruel chuckle escapes him and matches the expression on his face.

We both know all I have to do it flick my wrists or ankles just so and I can escape. We both also know I'm not going to, that it's all part of the game. The fantasy his words create drives me crazy and I know I'm whimpering, as I lay here trembling and needy, wanting him to do these things to me.

Our eyes lock as he begins to crawl slowly up the bed towards me. Each movement deliberate, and as he enters visual range of the mirror I'm distracted from the shark smile because now I can see that muscled back of his. Every ripple that runs across his shoulders, the swell of his ass as his legs move, it all hints to the power locked inside him. Power he is going to use to temporarily turn my brains to mush.

Realising where I'm looking he sits up, giving me the perfect view of his chest which tapers down to his waist and hips, and finally his very erect groin. Locking gazes again he gives me that predatory smile, "Yep, that mirror is the best damn craft project ever." Dropping to all fours he says, "This is gonna be so much fun," and then he moves to sit between my spread legs.

Showing me the simple ring he takes me in his other hand, his touch is so good I writhe and groan. Placing the ring over me he gets it into position and tightens it just enough that it will do it's job but not hurt me. "Let's test it out," he says and the hand wrapped around me pumps up and down. Unable to stop myself my hips work up and down in concert, the tight tingling builds until it tries to spill up and out only to be stopped by the ring around me. Trashing and fighting my hips continue to work, and his hand continues to pump, the full orgasm elusively slipping through my frustrated mental fingers.

Collapsing I sob and pant staring up at my reflection who stares back just as the shocked realisation dawns. Oh sweet heaven he is going to do this to me again and again, he'll deny me over and over, until I rip apart at the seams and only when he is satisfied will he, perhaps, let me find relief.

I can't wait, he's right this is going to be fun.

We've played this game many times before, the memories rising to the surface of my mind. A touch, a word, the same helplessness, him relentless and merciless, never giving me time to rest, never allowing me to pause and gather myself, and then I shatter, lost, wanton, not caring only needing him to do it to me again, to offer up to him and let him take what he wants as he denies me, literally ending up living only to satisfy him, unthinking in my lust and then one last final blessed relief.

The first time we played this I thought I was going to die from the pleasure, exhausted I'd slept for three hours and then I'd begged him to play that game again. I love it. I love him.

His hand is now massaging my testicles and that coupled with the memories is enough. The bastard rubs and squeezes, in normal circumstances it would be helpful letting me drain more semen out, now it just encourages my body to keep going, to try and get past that damn ring, to keep clamping down on the big filling plug inside me, to want him inside so much, to have him take me roughly. And the bastard denies me relief again.

Glaring at him I try and convey my anger and frustration, he just laughs at me, "That's just the beginning babe," he taunts me.

Running a hand down the inside of my left thigh he kisses my knee then his mouth licks and kisses as he follows his hand. Resting his face over the love bite he gave me on Thursday he clamps his mouth over the nerves there and starts all over again, biting, sucking, marking me. Tearing at my flesh he bumps my erection with the side of his face and I attempt to hold back the onslaught of the next orgasm knowing it will fail, my efforts are fruitless and I scream into the gag struggling to come, all the while he deepens his mark on my leg.

Panting I lay back and he transfers his attention to the other leg, marking me, showing the world his possession, his mastery of me. His hand sneaks up and begins to pump me. Tears run from my eyes leaking as heavily as my erection. Crying, sobbing, desperate I can feel my will crumbling under the sheer eroding power of the next tidal wave of thwarted pleasure.

Sweating and becoming more and more dishevelled I can see the results of this siege in the mirror. My eyes are wild and wide the pupils dilated. My skin is flushed and pink no longer just pale and washed out. The sweat shimmers and has begun to bead. Hair that is normally so carefully fussed over and styled is damp and sticks up in all directions. All this is the result of him, only ever him.

Every time we play this I seem to forget that it will be easier for him to bring me to orgasm as we progress, each failed attempt fuelling my desire to new heights, driving me to the brink and beyond.

Finished with my thighs he sits up holding himself with one hand. Manoeuvring he rubs the head of his erection over my erection, his own pre-cum mingling with mine. The sensation of being touched there, of seeing him to do this drives me closer and closer. Powerless my body gives in and reaches for the elusive release fighting, straining for what is out of reach.

Leaning over me he licks a nipple and draws it into this mouth, the electric jolt shoots straight for my groin pooling and building higher and higher but unable to smash the dam holding it back. My back bows and I thrash hopelessly.

The other nipple gets the same treatment and I get the same result. This time my limbs relax totally as a part of me shatters at his ministrations. My own needs receding, waning, replaced with wanting to see to his. I love it when this happens, to let all my walls fall down, to let go, it's amazing.

Above me the reflection still shows a panting, wanton, wild creature, untamed and for once sexy. Inside I'm on the way to becoming a panting, wanton, domesticated creature, tamed and incredibly sensual and sexy.

Sitting up again he pumps me, I stop fighting and let it go, let it batter pointlessly and uselessly against the barrier of the ring, I let him do it to me again. His hand stops and works the plug out leaving me empty before he rolls a condom on and lubes himself.

Yes, finally, now I can please him, let him plunder and ravage me to MY hearts content.

Lining up he pushes in, the heat delicious, the sight of him disappearing inside perfect and I hungrily devour the vision. Lying down on top of me he fills me up, his weight pressing in all the right places on my body. He undoes the catches on the cuffs and I automatically wrap my arms and legs around him to pull him closer, to angle him for his maximum pleasure.

Holding nothing back he rams into my body, he takes me roughly, takes his pleasure out on me. Caught between our bodies my own thickness is rubbed which each movement, inside me he prods my special spot, his grunts and groans fall into my ear. Rippling through me the trapped orgasm rolls up and down causing my muscles to spasm in a constant loop. I welcome it knowing it means my own inner muscles are clamping on him, helping him, giving him pleasure.

So good.

Nothing else matters, only here and now, only him, only pleasing him. He is the world and everything in it. I cling to him and watch his body in the mirror marvelling, dazed, and blown away by him.

Faster and faster he moves, my eyes are blurring and my vision is growing black when he screams my name and he comes apart in my arms, I scream with him the held back pleasure soaking into every part of me blanking my mind.

I could lie like this forever; he's spent and still inside of me, he's collapsed exhausted on top of me, he's close and part of me. Cradling him in my arms and in my body I soothe him, I love him.

All too soon he moves, leaving me, and I am bereft. Unable to move I stare at the spread-eagled boy in the mirror, he's well used and tamed now, passive and submissive.

My master comes back to me and I smile a tired smile, I balance between my need and sleep. He smiles back and I know I have pleased him.

"Christ Kurt, we are fucking doing this again, that was awesome," he frowns, "shit it's only ten in the morning," he shrugs, "oh well there is always later." He sits between my open legs and his voices lowers, gets husky, "You did really good Kurt, you deserve a reward."

Laying down on the bed he takes me into his mouth, he sucks and licks me. The pressure builds all to quickly and this time it spills and spills out of me as he drains me, swallowing it all down, all the pent up frustration, and I can't seem to stop. Dimly I realise I am screaming my hands gripping the blanket holding on to something solid. Losing control, losing myself, I let the last part of me go, let him take it, trusting him to catch me, I fall and tumble down, it feels like I am bursting out of my skin, my fragile body too small and weak to contain it all.

Boneless I find myself back on the bed held in my master's arm as he cuddles me and tells me how much he loves me. The gag and cuffs are all gone, the blanket with them. Confused I blink at him, "Hey beautiful," he greets me a lop sided smile on his face, "You're awake again." He kisses me, "I can't believe you fainted again."

Yawning I nuzzle into him happy. Stroking my hair he asks, "Are you okay now?" I nod. "Good. Do you want to have a nap?"

I think it over and shrug still in the dazed afterglow. And it's not my decision to make. Lifting my chin with a finger he gazes into my eyes, "Huh, guess that particular session of training and discipline worked then." Giving me another kiss he helps me into bed and spoons me, "Go to sleep Kurt," he says and I do as I am told.

Warm arms hold me safe and sound, and I drift back to sleep only for a persistently annoying sound to drag me back. It's my master's phone. Deep breathing comes from behind me and I know he's fast asleep.

Wriggling I worm my way out of his embrace and crawl to the discarded pile of clothing. Searching through it I find the loud piece of technology that is disturbing us at just gone noon.

The display reads Coach Beiste, I'm in two minds on whether to answer it or not. Football is important to my master, but he is tired and asleep. I hesitate before answering, "Hello David's phone," my voice deeper than normally and a little hoarse from earlier.

Silence, "Kurt?" she sounds surprised.

"Yes Coach," it is probably just a message to let him know practice is moved.

"Err, I need to speak to your boyfriend, it's urgent," she says now she sounds flustered.

On the bed he is propped up on one of his elbows heavy lidded and half asleep, when I tell him who it is he holds his hand out for the phone, so I take it to him and curl up by his feet.

"Hello," he says. Listening to one side of a conversation is always irritating, as I like to know what they are all saying. "Now?" he sounds annoyed. "Well yeah I kinda had plans." He huffs, "No we were asleep." Clicking his fingers he motions for me to move closer, and then he pulls me into his body for a hug. "Gee coz we both work on a Saturday?" The next few replies are grunts before, "Fuck, it's just a friendly…" His fist thumps into the bed beside me, "Fine! I need to get my stuff together first."

Ending the call he grumbles, "Shit! I don't fucking believe it! The last two weeks have been a hell of practice and revision, and now we have to do an emergency football practice on a freaking Sunday for the friendly on Wednesday." Heaving a sigh he looks at me, "How're you feeling now babe?"

"Better, thank you David," I reply, I cuddle in closer also annoyed that he is going to be leaving, I was looking forward to the whole of today. After that much training and discipline I'd normally get spoilt rotten by him, it's a win-win situation, not only do I get mind blowing sex but he treats me like I'm the most amazing and wonderful person on the face of the planet who can do no wrong for the rest of the day, I wouldn't have had to lift a finger because he'd have waited on me hand and foot.

"Good, I got a little worried again when you fainted," a hint of smugness enters his smile. "I really don't want to leave you Kurt," he runs his fingers through my hair. Sighing, "And it's Sunday so you're gonna be on your own again."

"I don't mind," I tell him, which is mostly true, I have been used to being on my own most of my life.

"Well I do," he says. "Hmm, what do you think of inviting Mercedes over? You can have a nice catch up and she can stay for dinner if you want."

Stunned I just look at him. When I'd first moved in I'd hoped to be able to invite people over but everything went so wrong so quickly. That faint seed of hope starts to bloom again, "Really? I can have 'Cedes over?"

Laughing at me practically bouncing on the spot he says, "Yep, anytime you want," his eyes darken, "except if we're having alone time."

Handing me the phone he says it's up to me and then wanders out of the room to have a shower before he leaves.

Holding the phone in my hand I scroll to her number and stare at it, then laying back down and grinning at my reflection on the mirror I hit the call button.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I would like to point out that the ending is not a cliffhanger, honest.

And I would like to point out that this is fiction, and I have taken many liberties, mostly at Kurt's expense but hey he liked it.

And once again, thank you for the reviews, I have done a quick sum and worked out that technically my reviews now average out at 5 per chapter and then I had to go beat my ego up before it swelled so much it tried to push everyone off the planet.


	22. Chapter 22

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot wakes up ready to take on the world, smut rolls over and falls back to sleep). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Dancing down the hallway I answer the door to find my beautiful friend Mercedes standing there grinning, over her arm are slung some of her choice picks from her shopping spree. She's going to give me a mini fashion show as I couldn't be there in person to help her make her selections, this way I get to see some fabulous outfits before anyone else at school.

Ushering her inside I take the clothes from her and place them carefully on the bed, back in the hall she's taken off her giant colourful, but warm, coat and is kicking her boots off.

With no more obstacles I can hug my friend, and we give each other a kiss on the cheek. "How was the drive over? And did you find it all right? I hope my directions were okay?"

Hugging me back she says, "The drive was fine, and your directions were brilliant I found it first time."

"Good. Would you like a tour?" I ask a little shyly, she is the first person I've had over. After inviting her I'd wished David luck at practice and thrown myself in the shower, then gone into cleaning mode, everything was dusted, vacuumed, and in the case of the bed the sheets had been changed too, and the room aired. I had just managed to stop myself from scrubbing the bathroom floor with an old toothbrush, which I think would have been taking things a bit far. "It won't take long," it's small, but homely.

"Hell yes, lead on," she smiles at me curiosity alive on her face.

First the lounge with sofa and TV, and the back which we've left empty so I can practice dancing, either on my own or with Dave if I nag him a bit, strangely he has decided he likes the latin dances and happily joins in. Or if he is feeling romantic he'll waltz me.

Then we move onto the kitchen, airy and well lit with a door that opens into a small private back garden. Our tiny bungalow is part of the retirement area of Lima, built more for one person than two. David inherited it from his grandfather on his father's side. Apparently the old man had been so ashamed of how Paul treats his wife and kids he'd cut all ties, David bumped into him when he volunteered at a shelter for abuse victims and they'd hit it off, slowly at first but it grew steadily. Needless to say Paul has no idea of what was left for David, like this house which has a clause to say Dave can live here anytime he wants to and the small trust fund just about covers most expenses except for food. His grandfather had left it as an escape route for David if he ever needed it, and I bless the man for caring enough to do that.

The window at the back looks out across unspoilt fields, at least for now, no doubt as the town continues to grow someone will build there, until then we will be free to frolic as much as we want, the tall fence ensuring us privacy from our elderly neighbours. David says he's looking forward to painting out there in summer, and may have mentioned something about getting me to pose naked for him, I've agreed as long as I get to wear ridiculously high sunscreen.

My friend is nosing around and looking in cupboards. We don't have a lot, and most of what we own is simple, functional and often second hand. The fridge is well stocked from yesterday and I have some beef sitting on the side defrosting for stew later, that way if David is late home it doesn't matter and if we don't eat all of it I'll put it in the fridge for another day.

Leading her onwards I show her the spare room, I'm not convinced you could get anything bigger than a double bed in and then that would take all the room up. It is big enough to hold a few bits of exercise equipment and weights, David's painting and art stuff, and my craft things.

The bathroom is similarly simple, one bath with shower, toilet, sink and a cupboard for storing towels in. All in white, and the tiles are a mixture of yellow and white. I think they were trying for a sand effect and failed, its fine but my hands itch to give the whole house a makeover, except we're not staying and we'll be renting it out while we are away at college, one more income to help us keep afloat and be able to afford to study fulltime.

Last is the bedroom. The only piece of true original furniture we own is the bed and it is bespoke, a solid metal frame, with beautiful vine scroll work on the headboard, if you look closer you can see its padded in places, so we can sit up and read comfortably, or I can hold onto it without hurting myself as David takes me from behind. There are holes drilled into it which are for attaching our chains to, and he has said when we are settled he'll get a metal canopy frame added, I can pretty it up with hanging fabric and he'll be able to hang me in different fun new positions.

Our clothes are kept behind a curtained hanging rail at the end of the bedroom, where there are various cheap drawers to keep our clothes in and at one side are special rails we can hang things on. The curtains are plain and simple in keeping with the rest of the house, but I've managed to sew a few different ones so I can change the room a little whenever I want. David just gives me his 'I don't get why you want this' look but he always helps me put them up.

"Oh," Mercedes gasps. Following her gaze I see the mirror still attached to the ceiling. I have no idea how David managed it, so I didn't even try and get it down. She looks at me and I can't help the blush that burns across my face.

Defensively I say, "It wasn't there this morning," but that makes it sound worse and the blush deepens.

"Really?" She's sceptical.

"Really. David put it up a bit later," babbling I say, "and I don't know how to take it down, it's a craft project he's been working on."

If anything her grin gets bigger and she puts her hands on her hips, "Uh-huh and have you tested his little craft project out yet?"

Oh Gaga, there is that much blood flooding my face I think I may faint. "That is a big fat yes," she says, and giggles. "I told you those hickeys you got on your neck weren't from holding hands baby, now give Aunty Mercedes ALL the juicy details."

"Mercedes!"

"Come on Kurt," she pleads, "My life is empty, I have no boyfriend, how could you leave me out like this, this is the closest to any action I'm gonna get in high school, there is no one out there man enough for me, except you and your gay." She does her best to start guilt tripping me.

Then she catches sight of the mirrored vanity screen still open and positioned for the bed. "Oh my! And was that new today too?"

Face palming I hide slightly and shake my head.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," she breathes, "Oh my!" I can't look at her I'm so embarrassed. "So David likes to watch?" I shake my head. "You?" I nod. "Any good?"

Opening my fingers I peer at her between them and nod again. So many emotions flit across her face it's difficult to catch them all, delight, surprise, shock, amusement, embarrassment, and thoughtfulness to name a few.

Her jaw has dropped slightly and she seems to be at a loss of what to say next. "Um, are you okay Mercedes?" I ask.

Mouth opening and closing soundlessly a few times she pulls herself together, "Yeah I think so, wow, just wow Kurt." Tilting her head to one side she stares at the ceiling mirror, "So how did he get it to stay up there?"

Standing next to her I crane my neck too, "I really don't know, I wasn't paying much attention at the time."

"Really? What were you doing then?"

My eyes widen and the blush comes back full force. How am I supposed to explain to her that I was chained naked and ready for him, with a blindfold on while he was putting a mirror on the ceiling? "Err…"

She giggles at me again.

Rubbing my face with my hands, she takes my left one in hers, "Oh Kurt! Is that what I think it is?"

In all the excitement of having her over I'd forgotten. "Yes. I'm engaged!" Expecting her to be as ecstatic as I am about it I'm surprised when she frowns a little at me. "Mercedes?" I ask worriedly.

Biting her bottom lip she looks at me as if she is unsure of what to say, "Kurt," she says hesitantly, "Are you sure? You've not known him that long, and last year he did bully you really badly."

I knew having a secret relationship with him was a bad idea, but with his family being the way they are they would literally have killed him, or made him wish he was dead. He'd made me promise to tell no one, and I'd kept it, though it had hurt me to keep it from Mercedes.

Confessing I tell her, "We've been seeing each other for about a year now, and the bullying was his warped way of saying he like liked me. If you're ever unlucky enough to really meet his family you'd understand. I've been teaching him things like flowers and poetry, which it turns out he's really good at." He tries to buy me flowers at least once every two weeks, and he leaves me cute little notes around the place for me to find, he's much more romantic than he thinks.

"You remember I was acting weird a few weeks after he came back from his expulsion?" She nods, "Well he'd started flirting with me, carefully, no locker slams or intimidations," I smile remembering, "he was really romantic, and kept his distance at all times, never pushing or rushing me, and he told me if I ever said I wanted him to leave me alone he would."

"Why didn't you tell me this at the time?" She looks so hurt and wounded.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes, he made me promise not to tell any one, I argued that you could be trusted to know he was gay, after all you were the first person I told, and that you wouldn't tell anyone about us, that you would help us." I sigh, "He really doesn't trust people easily, and after everything I've learnt about his family I'm really not surprised, they are evil Mercedes." And I don't say that about a lot of people.

"I've heard the stories, but Mr Karofsky always seems so nice," she says.

"So are many serial killers, there is something seriously wrong with that man, I thought we was nice when we met him in the Principle's office, I couldn't work out how David was the way he was, or why there were so many rumours about the Karofsky's," I shake my head at my naivety. "Paul is very good at hiding that side of him, I've met his wife Mary and she is the walking advert for a physical and mental abuse victim, I still don't understand why she wont leave him, he mistreats her horribly."

Shuddering at the memory of bumping into Paul and Mary I can clearly hear the sound of his hand hitting her echoing through me, I'm still baffled as to why she stays with him, the sheer amount of hospital admissions alone would be evidence she could use against him in court, and then she could be free of him. David always looks so sad and then gets mad because he can't protect her or his sister-in-laws, not when they wont let him. He's spoken to other victims at the shelter and its like some survival instinct in them breaks so they can't see that the relationship is so wrong, they truly believe that they deserve that terrible treatment.

Narrowing her eyes at me she nods, "Okay baby I'll accept that you couldn't tell me at the time, but you can tell me everything now. I wanna know how you two hooked up, what happened afterwards, everything." Giving me a stern look she waits for me to nod then grins, "And I have gots to try me that mirror."

Laughing we move her clothes to the hanging rail and then settle onto our backs on the bed and stare upwards. "Kurt this is truly something, now details boy, give me the deets!"

Where to start?

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Err, really didn't mean to leave that on a cliffhanger, it was unintentional. Back-story to follow, very little (ie no) smut for a few chapters.

Plus big thank you for all the reviews and alerts.


	23. Chapter 23

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

I wonder how they hooked up, gosh could this chapter have any info on that…

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Back-story turns up to gossip with Plot, Smut gets jealous and walks out pleading errands). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Staring up at our reflections I can see the expectant look on my friend's face, but I'm really not sure how to start this, or where to begin. My relationship dynamics with David are not the usual teenagers going steady and dating ones, but they work and they are consensual.

"Mercedes, I need you to keep a really, really, really open mind about this," I tell her. "Please don't misunderstand, if you're not sure or want me to clarify please just say."

Her eyes widen and she nods, "Okay…"

She looks so worried I take her hand in mine, "It really is okay, I just need you to not jump to conclusions." Taking a deep breath I try and explain David and I before I tell her how it happened. "You know David and I are boyfriends," she nods, "well we are also good friends too, and now we're engaged," I wave said hand with ring. "He is also my master," her breath catches, "and I belong to him because…" I blush at having to say this out loud to anyone else but David, "because I'm his puppy dog."

"You're what?" she exclaims. Shocked she turns her head to look straight at me concerned, I just look back placidly. "I… I don't understand."

"I'm David's obedient, loving, loyal, affectionate puppy dog. He gets to dominate, control and master me anyway he wants to. If he commands me I have to obey him." I try and explain.

"So Rachel was right?" Her face is horrified as she interrupts.

"No! Kind of. It's really hard to explain. You have to keep in mind that I can walk away at any point, and he can't stop me. I can say no and he has to stop whatever we are doing. He is not allowed to do anything abusive because I will leave him. As long as he is a good master and takes care of me and continues to love me as much as he does there is no reason for me end our relationship." I plead to her with my eyes. "I know it's a little different but I'm not a mindless slave."

"If you say so, but it still sounds like being a slave," she's obviously sceptical.

I can't help grinning at her, "You're taking this much better than I did when David tried to explain what he wanted from me. But I'm getting ahead of my self. Right, back to how this all started."

Settling back I try and put it into words. "Well David was born gay, his family are seriously bigoted and unbelievably religious and he grew up knowing that homosexuality was a one way ticket to hell and it was a life style choice picked by abominations. Then he wound up having feelings he wasn't supposed to, especially for a slim effeminate and fashionable boy who pranced through the halls spreading fairy dust."

She raises an eyebrow "Fairy dust?"

I roll my eyes, "Its what David said, honestly he's such a boy about things." We giggle and I carry on, "So this cute boy gets a crush on the quarter back and follows him around like a puppy and is as subtle as if he had taken out a commercial and played it 24:7. David thinks that's why he picked on Finn so much, he was jealous but didn't want to acknowledge what he was feeling or why."

Frowning she says, "That makes sense I guess."

"Then junior year and the cute boy has had a growth spurt, toned up and is even more blindingly beautiful, and yes David did say that, don't you roll your eyes at me Mercedes, I'm apparently irresistible. Well at least to David. So David had used the summer to work out he had feelings for me, but didn't really want to and didn't know how to act on them, and the bullying turned personal."

Sighing I hug myself, I hated that period in my life, David has said he would do anything to undo it, to make it never happen. "You remember how I told you about meeting Blaine?" She nods, "Well he gave me some advice, about standing up to your bullies, so one day after David lockered me I ran after him and into the locker room."

"No," Mercedes is shocked, "That's… That's so… Stupid!"

"You have no idea, he could have killed me, the place was empty, and no one would have saved me." I tell her about the argument how I was so angry I just sort of exploded and screamed at David, the threats, the fist waved in my face and then, "he kissed me."

"He did what?"

Sitting up I demonstrate the hold he used on me, "And then, wham, mouth on mouth. It was the worst first kiss in history. Poor David, he was so mixed up inside, I was in his face, he didn't want to hit me, so he kissed me instead. Then he relaxed his hold, like this, pulled away and made a whimper noise before trying for another kiss. I held my hands out to stop him and he did stop, he hit the lockers and fled."

"Oh my God!" She's back to opening and closing her mouth.

Flopping back down onto the bed I admit with hindsight, "I really should have come to you and possibly Rachel for help. But no I went to my new gay friend and told him. Together we were going to confront David and let him know that you don't go around kissing people like that and if he turned out to be gay we'd be there to help him. We found him outside on the stairs. He did not like being confronted in public and pushed Blaine into the fence, but when I told him to stop he did and then he ran away again."

"Let me get this straight, you and Blaine, tried to go public with a closeted Karofsky, who you now tell me had deeply ingrained beliefs about being gay and it being bad?" Blinking a few times she says, "How the hell are you and Blaine not dead? And remind me to never ask Blaine for any advice, it's likely to get me killed."

I laugh at her indignation, "David later asked me why I followed him into the locker room and about the stairwell, when I told him he pretty much said the same thing as you, but with more swear words," I try and keep a straight face, "and he inferred all kinds of things about Blaine's parentage."

"Good," she says fiercely.

"And then you know the run up to David being expelled and then his dad did a lot of being nice and then David was reinstated." I'd been terrified; it was the closest I'd ever gotten to thinking about suicide. "When he came back I expected all hell to break loose, but he just left it alone, he did nothing. It was the other jocks that set us up. They got a note to me and I thought Finn needed something from the locker room, and they got David in the locker room at the same time."

Wide eyed she stares at me as I tell her, "I walked in believing him to be on the other side of the school, and here he was instead. We stared at each other for a few seconds and before I could do anything he had me pinned up against the same locker my hands out by my head like this." Laying back I show her what I mean. My hands held level with my head and out to the sides. I let the fear I'd felt at the time into my eyes and voice. "I really thought that was it, he was going to beat me to death or rape me, or both, I was so scared 'Cedes."

"Kurt," she whimpers. "Oh baby."

"He was so strong, I couldn't fight him, and he leaned into me and I could feel his erection pressing against me. He put his face into my neck and we just stood there. Then he pulled back and gazed into my eyes and said, 'God you are so pretty Kurt, and you really are afraid of me,' he sounded so sad almost heartbroken, then he said, 'Okay I have a plan, I'll ignore you, like you're not even in the room, but you gotta to do the same back. We'll both survive junior and senior years and go our separate ways. No more bullying, no more slushies, nothing. Do we have a deal?' It wasn't like I had a huge choice and it was a great deal so I took it."

"Wow," she says.

I've taken the swear words out of it, but essentially that's what happened and yes wow. "It could have been a lot worse. I kept waiting for him to go back on his word, but he kept it. And do you remember the day I got dumpstered, then slushied about six times and that hockey jock lockered me yelling names at me?" She nods so I smile, "That was a day after the truce began. And do you remember how he was mysteriously caught on camera giving Jacob Israel a port-a-potty and then got expelled the very next day?" She nods again, "Well I can't prove it was David but I know he had a hand in it somewhere." Damn he's good at covering his tracks when he wants to.

"And then the week after the locker room truce I had to go in for a legitimate reason and he was there again. This time he was all sweaty from a work out and was striping down for a shower. I froze as he took his clothes off, I really thought he didn't know I was there except he was all hard and erect, and his clothes don't do him justice. He's seriously stud material. Then he gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and I knew he knew I was there, but he didn't say anything and just walked into the shower ignoring me." Closing my eyes I can remember being almost mesmerised, the fluttery ache inside me, he was so beautiful and I'd gotten a little hard myself, which I am doing now. Pulling my legs up I hope she hasn't noticed.

"You mean just remembering him naked does that to you?" Oh, she's noticed, I try and apologise but she waves it off, "Come on give me details about him." So I do and her jaw drops again, "Oh my God!"

"You've said that already, but it may explain why I found myself following him and just standing in the doorway of the shower room and watching him wash. He was slow and took his time, looking back he did it on purpose, when he reached his erection he, oh it's so…" I break off to look at her, "He stroked it 'Cedes! I think I may have panted at that point because he looked so smug as he turned to me and said, 'See something you like Fancy? I thought I wasn't your type? And this is not keeping our deal, so run along, there's a good boy.' That time I fled from him."

"Oh! And Fancy? What the hell?"

"It's his pet name for me, like I call him Hamhock sometimes." She rolls her eyes at me amused, "I know, its one of those couples things I never used to get either."

"So what happened next?" She asks me caught up in the tale.

"Next I tried to ignore him for another week. Whenever we passed in the halls he ignored me but he had this smug smile, and you know how I hate to be ignored and he was wandering around and I knew what was under those ugly clothes. So I sought him out in the locker room again."

"Kurt!"

"I know it was stupid! I just couldn't help it. He was getting dressed this time, his hair still damp from the shower. I stood there and watched him and again he was hard and when he'd finished he turned and lifted an eyebrow at me. I blurted out 'Why did you kiss me?' he looked like I'd asked the most stupid question in the world and said, 'D'uh, why do you think?' And then I was back to being pinned against the locker by him and he said, 'This is not ignoring me like we agreed to Kurt, you're such a bad boy, if you were mine I'd have to punish you for disobeying me, I bet you'd behave if you were spanked wouldn't you?'"

"Spanked?" She sounds outraged.

"Don't knock it until you have tried it, its not that bad." I squirm a little on the bed, my punished buttocks a good reminder of this morning.

"He spanks you?" I nod and she starts doing the open mouth thing again.

"Anyway I was outraged too at the time and yelled at him, he just grinned at me, and he has a lovely distracting grin, and said 'I love it when you get all in my face like that, you're so goddamn strong, so beautiful.' And he was back to being all erect and pressed against me so I stopped yelling. He looked me in the eyes and told me, 'Go back to ignoring me Kurt, but if you wanna perv at me in the shower go ahead, only remember I get to watch you too.' Then he laughed at my reaction to that idea which was to say the least very negative, 'It's alright Kurt,' he said 'I know you're not really interested in me and you wouldn't want to do for me what I want you to do.' He let me go and did shooing motions at me."

I glance at her, "You know how curious I can be about things," she nods confirming. "Well then I asked him what he wanted me to do for him, and he said 'I want you to be mine, I want you to be my sweet little puppy dog and do everything I tell you to do and I want to do so much to you Kurt, but above all else I want you to be happy.' Then he walked out and left me. The next day I shoved a note in his locker that read, 'I am not a dog and I am no man's slave', then he left one in mine saying 'Who said anything about being a slave, I want a partner not a puppet.' That confused me so I left a note saying 'I don't understand.' I got one in return telling me to meet him in one of the empty classrooms a little before Glee started."

"And then…" she prompts.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I totally blame Kurt and Mercedes for this cliffhanger; I will talk to them.

Thank you for your many kind reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

I wonder how they hooked up, gosh could this chapter have any more info on that…

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Back-story and Plot, snuggle). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"And then I asked Finn to escort me to the classroom and to wait outside for about ten minutes so he could come find me if I took any longer." I tell Mercedes.

At her confused look I elaborate, "There was no way I was going to meet David without some kind of back up plan to rescue me if I needed it, and Finn fell for my excuse of needing a bit of alone time to get ready for Glee."

She shrugs, "That boy is so dumb most of the time and then when you don't want him to he catches on real quick. I'm glad you were sensible about meeting David though, but what happened?"

"Well he was waiting for me in the classroom and he'd heard me talking to Finn and looked amused. David stayed at the back of the classroom the whole time he just sat on one of the desks and made me come to him. So I walked over to him until I was about ten feet away, I thought I'd be able to get a good loud scream out before he could get me, then acting more confident than I felt I crossed my arms and said, 'Okay Karofsky, I'm here, now explain.' He just said, 'David or Dave, and what bit did you need me to explain for you?'"

Huffing at the memory I fold my arms, "He can be so annoying sometimes Mercedes, he made me ask him what he meant by being his puppy dog. He did answer though, he said, "Being my puppy dog means you are my boyfriend, its exclusive you see no one else, you are obedient and obey my every whim and command unless its something really stupid or your not ready for what I want, you have to be loyal to me and never betray me, you have to be affectionate and I know you can be coz I've seen you with your friends, you can't always be a bitch to me sometimes you have to be nice, and maybe, in time you could, you know, learn to love me, a bit, I know it wouldn't be easy for you or anyone, I just hope you might like me a little.' Oh 'Cedes you should have seen him, he looked so vulnerable."

My heart stutters in my chest wanting to comfort him and I turn to my friend who is looking much more sympathetic, "He doesn't sound like he has a lot of confidence in himself Kurt."

"He doesn't. And he has big issues with trust and being in control. David's learnt to relax around me but he still backslides now and again." I grin at her, "He's so cute when he gets all flustered and isn't sure that to do, then he lets me guide him and help him along."

"Oh that I have to see," she says. "Go on, or do I have to pull every last detail out of you?"

"No sweetie, you don't." I comply with her wishes and say, "So then I asked him what his role would be and he told me, 'I'd be your boyfriend, it's exclusive I see no one else. I get to master, dominate you and control you. I have to protect you and always be good to you, I'm not allowed to hurt you and if I do it'd better be by accident or I expect you to leave me. I have to love, cherish and adore you. I have to learn as much as I can about you to so I can make you happy. I have to earn your trust and keep it. And other stuff about looking after you but I'm not sure on all of it yet but I'll keep working on it.'"

"Huh, he makes it sounds like he'd do most of the work," she says thoughtfully.

"I must admit his explanation did blindside me too, I wasn't expecting that at all which threw me at the time, so I may have inadvertently challenged him," she asks me how, "Well I did say something about how I didn't think that being body checked counted as being courted and that he'd have to do a lot to get into my good graces enough that I would even consider him an acquaintance let alone a friend and he'd have to work extra hard for me to consider him as possible boyfriend material. And then I flounced out and went to Glee." Shrugging I tell her, "I honestly thought that would be that and we'd go back to ignoring each other, because there was no way Kurt Hummel was going to be obedient to anyone."

Playing with my engagement ring I say, "For two days we did ignore each other, then he brushed very gently against me, and the hall was so crowded I thought nothing of it until I got home, and found he'd left me a present in my coat pocket, it was a small charm."

Getting up I rummage in one of our drawers for my charm belt. It's made of black strips of leather I'd woven together myself, and from the strands I've hung the small charms he's given me. Grabbing the belt and fishing my memory box out I take them back to Mercedes. "Here's the first charm he ever gave me." It's a small clear plastic bunch of flowers dangling from a black cord I'd added, finding the corresponding piece of paper I hand it to her, "And the accompanying rhyme."

Reading it aloud she says, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Flowers are pretty, And so are you too." Pursing her lips she comments, "I'm not sure if I want to go with 'aw that's so damn cute' or 'damn that's cheesy'." Motioning to the picture on the paper she asks "Did you draw that?"

On every piece of paper that he has written to me he has also drawn something, in the case of the charms he draws the relevant one with painstaking detail.

"No that's all him, he's a brilliant artist. And I know how you feel he's so cheesy and cute and romantic, I love it." I smile as she goes through the others in my memory box, matching them up with the right charm. Some notes are on their own and not linked to a charm they say things like, "You looked like the sun rising today and it made me happy to see you smile," or "That top looks nice I didn't think it was possible to make your eyes anymore beautiful."

Occasionally she smiles, laughs, sniffles, goes "Oh!" and she seems to like them as much as I do. Putting the last one down she says, "Oh Kurt! I didn't know he could be like that!" Hand on her heart she looks wistful, "Why can't I find me a man to do that for me?" A mischievous look crosses her face, "Can you imagine how pissed the other girls are going to be when they find out how romantic he is to you?"

Oh, I hadn't thought of that. Dating is normally dinner and make out session, not cute charms and heartfelt words. I gloat a bit and smirk, "I can't help it if my man is too good for words." Which sets us off giggling.

"Do you want to know what happened next?" I ask her encouraged by the fact David's notes seem to be seducing her as much as they had me, she nods running her finger over the charms. "Well I had a bit of a freak out moment when I realised David had taken up my challenge and was going to woo me. I didn't know if I wanted him to try or if it would be best to let him down now, his idea of a relationship was not what I was used to daydreaming about, but I kept reading his note and I have to admit to being intrigued by it and I wondered if we might at least be able to become friends."

Sprawling out I continue, "But he was still ignoring me at school, so I wasn't sure, then I tried cornering him in the locker room again. I was going to ask for parlay so we could talk, I really didn't want to be pinned against the locker again. He was stripping down and he had this giant bruise on his back, it was huge, and all these horrible colours. I knew it couldn't be from sports, turns out his brothers Cain and Solomon got bored and picked a fight with him, they slammed him into a wall a lot, not that he told me at the time, instead he acted all tough and told me to get lost he wanted to shower, so while he did I raided the medical supplies to help with the bruising. When he came back out I ambushed him and told him to leave his shirt off so I could doctor his wounds, I had to get all bitchy and grumpy with him before he reluctantly agreed."

Smiling at her I say, "He was such a bear, but he straddled one of the benches so I could sit behind him and I rubbed some of the bruise cream on for him. When I touched him he flinched, that big strong boy who backs down from no one flinched as if he expected me to hurt him," I frown unhappily. "I was as gentle as I could be and when he pulled his shirt on he said thanks, and I asked him to coffee after school so we could get to know each other and maybe be friends, he was surprised at my offer but agreed."

Leaning forward eagerly Mercedes is engrossed so I continue, "We met up, he insisted on paying for coffee and made sure I knew he knew it wasn't in any way a date, and then we actually talked. I was convinced he was some idiot Neanderthal but he turned out to be much smarter and sweeter, if foul mouthed, and he slid another charm across the table to me." I show her the one of a musical note.

Again she reads out the rhyme he'd written for me, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're voice is like an angel's, And you look like one too."

"I asked why he'd picked those charms and he told me he wanted to buy me the expensive ones, but he didn't want me to feel obligated in any way to keep them, or worried in case I damaged them, and if I wanted to throw them away I wouldn't have to feel any kind of guilt about the cost. David also said he wanted something pretty for me that would also show one of the many amazing things I'm made up of."

"Oh, that boy is smooth," she's impressed by his romantic words.

"So for the next week we'd ignore each other at school and then we'd meet up for coffee, which he always paid for, and if we weren't in a booth he'd hold my chair out for me," she sighs at that charmed at his actions, "and we talked more and more. He was nothing like I expected and I ended up really liking him and watching him too, I came to realise he was attractive and that his smile is amazing. I found out some of the bad things about his family and I promised not to tell anyone about him, not even you," I reach out to her, "I'm still sorry about that I'm glad I can tell you now."

Hugging me she says, "I forgive you already, and you're telling me before anyone else," she smiles smugly. "I have the jump on everyone!"

"You are so bad Mercedes," not that I blame her. To feed her gossip addiction I tell her more, "All through our Sectionals practice he was really supportive and wished me luck, when I got back we celebrated the Glee Club's win with more coffee and he said maybe we could try a piece of cake too because it was a special occasion. I told him all about that night and if he didn't understand anything he asked, he laughed at my jokes, and cheered when we won. It was embarrassing, people turned around and stared at us but he crowed about us stomping the other entrants and he convinced me to high five him, in public, me, high fiving. He even called me dude." I shake my head, "He was so happy for me he was like a little kid at Christmas, he can be so adorable."

Biting my lip I tell her the best bit, "So I thought about it for a while and the next Monday I cornered him the locker room again, and I let him pin me against the locker, he was so careful of me and I could have broken that hold anytime I wanted too. Then I asked him if he would do me the honour of being my boyfriend. You should have seen his face, he couldn't have been more surprised if he'd been abducted by aliens for a makeover and dressed in fashionable clothes. He got really shy and said yes, and then I kissed him."

Wrapping my arms around me I bask in the memory, "Mercedes it was better than any of my daydreams, I was gentle, and we just touched lips, it was the best first kiss for a fledgling relationship ever. He liked it too and politely asked me if I could give him kissing lessons."

Hearing sniffing noise I find her holding back tears, "Oh baby, I'm so glad it worked out for you two. He still better be good to you, and if he isn't you come to me Kurt and I'll set all the Glee boys on him to kick his sorry ass."

"Okay," I promise her.

"Now show me the ring, and I'm sorry I was so off about it earlier," I hand it to her and she inspects it. I give her the shortened version of how I proposed to him and how he snuck off and bought the rings, the two proposals on bended knees in the kitchen, which sets her off crying again, "I'm so happy," she sobs. "Oh my baby boy is getting married!"

Squealing and giggling we hug and I ask, "Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Yes!" she agrees loudly. "Oh what am I gonna wear? What colours are you going with? I can't clash with you."

"It's okay, it won't be until after graduation, and I think David's decided to wait until we've finished college, then we can get married and not have to worry about studying." She looks dejectedly at me so I cheer her up, "But think of all the time we have to plan it!"

That sets her off again and she showers me with ideas, this is going to be so much fun to plan, with her help anything is possible. "And what happened to my private fashion show," I tease her, "You can give me wedding advice as I critique your new wardrobe Miss Jones."

Bouncing off the bed she swans over to where they hang, "Prepare to be amazed and astounded by my fabulous new clothes Mr Hummel," she tells me and reaches for the first item.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

More Dave next chapter. Smut is still on order, they tell me it will arrive in a few chapters.

Eek no more Glee for a while. How can they do this to us? Actors don't need breaks, they should work 24:7 for our enjoyment. And was anyone else a little disappointed by the episode? I liked it, but hope they will be more on track for next season. Plus I noticed Kurt's hesitation in answering Blaine, there may be hope for Dave yet, and the sneak peak of a new possible couple…


	25. Chapter 25

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Back-story leaves and Plot tidies up). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Having worked our way through the clothes she'd bought, matched items together and begun linking them with accessorizes, all the while gossiping and giggling, we then tidied up and made our way to the kitchen.

"I just loved the purple top, you have to wear it soon," I tell her as I begin to get the stew together. "Everything was fabulous, you really have an amazing eye Mercedes."

"Thank you Kurt," she says. "I know if you like them I did real good."

"Oh you did dearest, believe me I couldn't have picked better myself." Pulling vegetables out of the fridge I turn to her, "Would you like to stay for dinner? Its just stew."

Hesitating she says, "I'd really like to Kurt, but I don't want to intrude."

Even though she's accepted David and I, I'm fairly sure she's still nervous of him, he did bully all of us, so it may take a while for her to learn to trust him. "You won't be intruding, I would love for you to stay."

"Okay," she says. Eying up the vegetables she asks, "And those? Are they staying for dinner too?"

"Honestly they're not poisonous they're good for you. I am a great cook and you wont even know they're there. Trust me." It's gone quiet behind me so I turn to find her staring over at my basket. Gently touching her arm to get her attention I say, "Remember I told you I'm his puppy dog, it's my basket."

I can see she is a little freaked out by it, I suppose being told about it and seeing it are two different things. Holding her in my arms I sooth her, "It's okay Mercedes, really, everything is okay." Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but I've hidden so much from her, I really don't want secrets between us any more.

"And the lead?" The question is quiet.

"That's mine too Mercedes," I fetch it and bring it back, "see these links, here and here, well they're special, they're breakable. I can get away anytime I want to. It's always my choice to stay. I even have a proper collar it attaches to."

Leaving her to examine it I retrieve my collar and show it to her, "It clips on like this, and ta-da one little puppy dog is ready to go." Catching her expression I offer, "If it upsets you I wont say anything else, I'll keep it all from you and you won't have to worry about it."

"No! No Kurt. I'm sorry, it's just, I'm used to listening to the other girls, this," she waves a hand, "It's really not that close to what I'm used to hearing about, it'll take a while that's all." Squaring her shoulders she asks, "I don't know anything about this stuff, I mean do you two always do it that way?"

Shaking my head I go back to making stew, "No, we make love which is always gentle and involves none of that stuff it's more what you're used to only the gay version, or we play games which is using that stuff. We cuddle a lot he likes cuddling. He loves kissing so we do that a lot too. The only rules are it has to be consensual, and we both have to enjoy it."

Shoulders relaxing she accepts that and I can tell she wants to ask another question, "Please just ask."

"What about the spanking?" She blushes and wont quite look at me.

"The spanking belongs to the games area of our life, and it stopped being a punishment long ago because," now I blush, "I like it too much." Stew ready I put it on a slow heat and sit down beside her at the table. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she replies honestly. "You really wear this?" Making the connection she gasps, "That pretty choker you had on, it was really a dog collar!"

"Yes, and yes." Taking the collar I put it on and let the lead fall down my back. "Now feel," carefully I pull her fingers up to it, "there is plenty of room, it really is like wearing a necklace. Just one made of leather." Cocking my head to one side, "I wonder if Tina would be jealous if she ever saw it."

"You better not show her, she'd have it off you and around her throat in seconds, damn crazy goth chick," it breaks the tension and we giggle at the image.

"What would you like to do now?" I ask her. "I was going to spend the afternoon making new collars, and I have enough materials you could make yourself some necklaces." Solemnly I hold a hand up scout style, "I promise you do not have to wear a tag saying 'If lost please return to Dave'."

"When you put it like that how could I refuse Boo?"

Going to the spare room I pick up the bits and pieces I bought yesterday and we settle at the kitchen table scattering the things and get to work trying out different combinations of colours and materials. The radio is playing in the background and we sing along stopping only to bicker over ideas and the odd hot piece of gossip. It feels so good I've missed this.

Other than having to turn the kitchen lights on I've not really noticed what the time is, so when the front door bangs open and a clearly pissed off David barrels into the house swearing, I jump, and so does Mercedes.

"Kurt! I'm home!" He yells out, and stomps into the kitchen. "Well that was a total fucking waste of my time," he throws his kit bag against the wall, "what a shit practice…" Spotting Mercedes he stops in his tracks and blinks, rapidly changing mental gears.

Getting off my stool to go and great him I put my hands on his chest and tip my head up waiting. Keeping an eye on her he leans down and pecks my lips. A moment later he does a double take and his hand runs along my collar.

Ignoring the questioning look I say, "I'm sorry you had a bad practice David. We have stew tonight and Mercedes has agreed to stay for dinner. Did you want to shower first?" I hope he takes the hint, he's all sweaty and muddy and I wonder why he didn't shower at the school, I'll have to ask him later.

"Err, yeah, sure Kurt," he says, and then remembers his manners nodding to my friend, "Hey Mercedes."

"David," she nods back.

Gathering himself he points down the hall, "I'm gonna get cleaned up first then I'll be back for stew."

"Okay," I tell him, "I'll just pick you something nice out to wear," and I follow him down the hall, he steps into the bathroom and I dive into the bedroom to grab him some clothes. Dithering a bit I decide to show him off a little, yes these will do nicely. Trotting into the bathroom I leave them in a neat pile and find him stony-eyed and with his arms crossed. Closing the door he crooks his finger and I go to him.

"What the fuck are you wearing your collar and lead for?" he whispers into my ear. Grabbing the lead he holds me close to him with it.

"I told her how we got together David, being your puppy is part of it," he looks more worried than angry, "we can trust her David," I whisper back encouragingly.

Unsure he frowns thinking, "I really don't like this Kurt."

"You trust me don't you?" he nods. "Well I trust her. I'll just ask her to keep some of the details to herself and she will. You know I hated hiding things from her; I don't want to do that anymore, not with her. Everyone else I'm happy to keep our private lives private, it's ours after all, and I'm not sharing you even a little."

Still not convinced by my words he grumbles a little, I tell him, "She saw the mirror on the ceiling," his jaw drops. "I didn't know how to get it down so I had to leave it up there."

"Shit, I totally forgot before I left," he growls.

"David, stop panicking, she really is fine. As long as we don't do anything too over the top in front of her everything will be okay." Teasing him a little I sign dejectedly, "I suppose this means you wont be able to ravish me while she's here."

It gets the reaction I was aiming for, he snorts in amusement and begins to relax. Kissing me he shoos me out and locks the door behind me. I know he is going to be freaking out a bit still, but not nearly as much, so I skip into the kitchen.

"David wont be long and then we can eat," I get the plates ready and turn to find Mercedes nearly freaking out too and looking worried. An angry Dave tends to do that to people. "It's okay baby, you're both going to be fine, I think you surprised him more than he surprised you."

Quirking her lips she straightens and helps me clear the table. And when David wanders back in, clean and with the clothes I picked out for him on her jaw drops just a little as she checks him out. The khaki coloured t-shirt fits snugly showing off his shoulders and chest while bringing the greener shades of his eyes out.

Unable to hide my grin at her obvious approval and David's uncertain blush I dish the stew up and carry the plates to the table. They're both sitting there in an uncomfortable silence, "There you go, enjoy," I tell them.

"Thanks babe."

"Thank you Kurt."

David says grace, "Thank you for the bounty in front of us and all the good in our lives. Amen." And we tuck into the food. I have fiendishly chopped the vegetables up fine enough that the pair of them can't be sure what each lump actually is and they eat all of it.

"This is really good Kurt," Mercedes says. While David finishes his off and then holds his plate out for more, he always eats a lot when he's been at practice.

Other than the sound of cutlery and plates we eat in silence. The warm food has relaxed both of them though, and after his second helping Dave pushes his plate away. "Oh that was great babe," he says appreciatively.

Shifting in her seat Mercedes says, "I hear congratulations are in order, you're making an honest man of my Boo."

Touching his engagement ring David replies, "Err yeah, and thanks. I can't believe he asked me, but I'm not turning an offer like Kurt down. He's awesome." The food has gotten to him enough that he gives me his happy goofy face.

"So what have you two been doing today while I had twilight zone practice?" He asks us as he clears the table down.

"I told Mercedes how you and I became a couple, she gave me a mini fashion show of new clothes she bought yesterday, and then I worked on some collars while she made some necklaces." Showing him the finished articles he examines them and says they look amazing.

"If you two want to keep going, I'll wash up coz you cooked," he offers, which I take him up on.

Slipping his ring off and putting it safely on the side he doesn't notice Mercedes sneak it away. "Oh, it's beautiful too," she says. "David you have excellent taste in engagement rings."

"Thanks," he says looking a bit embarrassed, "I wanted something nice for Kurt, he deserves it." I get another goofy look from him.

A look Mercedes has intercepted and clearly approves of, it seems to put her mind at ease and as she puts the ring back on the side she gives him a little pat in passing. I could get used to this, my friend and my beau getting along.

Turning the radio back on David starts filling the sink, and Mercedes and I take over the table again. A particularly catchy song comes on and we sing along, it's when David hesitantly joins in and harmonises that I wish I had a camera to capture Mercedes' dumbfounded expression.

Silently laughing at my friend I mouth "And he dances too!"

"Really?" she mouths back.

Nodding at her, I giggle quietly at the thumbs up she gives me, while David gets on in the background scrubbing the plates clean. The whole scene is domesticated, happy and relaxed.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts. I can't believe I still get alerts. Cool.


	26. Chapter 26

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (And one stray plotflake causes a big plotslide that roars down sweeping smut from the side of the valley, luckily it misses a few pieces). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Once the last dish is safely stored away in the cupboard David joins us at the table. He's timed it perfectly and indulgently holds the end of some ribbons I am braiding, trying to weave a pattern into them.

Watching us amusedly as we stop to bicker good-naturedly over a colour combination he offers to hold the end of some ribbons for Mercedes so she can tie knots in them. Displaying the finished necklace to us by draping it around her neck, we both compliment her and David calls her pretty.

"That's so unfair," she says unhappily, "Why are the good ones always gay!" And she throws the necklace down onto the table. "First I find someone with a fashion sense equal to mine but he's gay. Then I discover someone who gives really romantic, if cheesy charms and notes and he's gay." Resting her head on the table she says depressed, "I feel like such a hypocrite, saying I'm fine on my own, I'm not, and I just know I'm gonna spend the rest of my life alone. I'm gonna end up buying hundreds of cats and smelling of pee. Then the cats are gonna eat me."

Trying to comfort her I take her hands in mine, "That's not true Mercedes, you are going to find him, and you are going to be happy. I thought there was something wrong with me but it turns out I was just waiting for David."

Lifting her head slightly she wails, "But that's my point, he's romantic, and wooed you, even if he does have some strange dog thing going on," David blushes at that, "And guess what? He's GAY. I'm left with the Jacob Israels of the world, I'm doomed!"

Hurrying around the table I hug her as she builds up to a full on Diva fit when David asks, "Err, what about that new kid?"

We both stare at him, "What new kid?" we say together fit forgotten.

Caught in the crosshairs he leans back and has a worried look on his face, "Um you know the nerdy looking new kid that's always watching Mercedes."

Mercedes and I exchange glances and I carefully and non-threatening advance on him, "What nerdy looking new kid that's always watching Mercedes?" I hold his hand, "This is really important darling, so I need you to think really hard about this and tell us everything."

"Babe, I don't know much. He transferred in for senior year, he dresses like a nerd, he talks like a nerd in math which I share with him, and I don't think he has any friends yet." David shrugs, "I only happened to notice him staring at Mercedes out of the corner of my eye, he's really careful not to get caught and I just happened to recognise the look on his face coz that's how I felt about you.

"There is one other thing," he adds being helpful, "he doesn't stare at just her ass, he looks at all of her and when she's walking towards him he gazes at her face."

"Oh," Mercedes and I say. Well that is promising.

"What else?" she asks.

"I know his name is Lee."

"What does he look like?" I ask curiously. I want someone who can appreciate my friend and adore her, but I'm shallow enough to want him to be able to stand next to her and not show her up. I'm sure I'd be able to persuade him into a makeover if need be.

David holds his hand out, "About so high, kinda, well he's, sorta, well built." My sweetie has had a hang up about saying fat or tubby ever since the locker room. I wish I could take those hurtful words back, I know they wounded him deeply. "He wears glasses, and I thought he was black to start with, but there's something in the shape of his eyes so he could have Asian in him too, but I dunno I've never talked to him."

"Thank you David," we chorus and go into a planning huddle.

"It'll be easy," she says, "we've done it before and Noah is always up for that kind of thing."

"True," I agree "but we'll have to go in black and it can wash me out. Plus we need to find out the boy's last name. And you have to scope him out first before we go in."

Nodding we shake on it, plan now firmly in place. David interrupts us and stares at us like we're crazy, "Err what the hell are you two talking about?"

Giving him a united front we go for innocent, which I should have realised he would see through in a second. "Kurt. What are you two up to? You have your sneaky look on."

Laughing at his accurate suspicions I say, "Really David, we're just trying to gather a little more information about Lee."

"Kurt," he says darkly, "I order you to tell me."

Well damn, that's cheating, huffing at him I say, "We were just going to look at Lee's records to see what we could find out about him."

Mercedes gasps and turns betrayed eyes on me, "He ordered me, I had to," I try and defend myself to her.

"How the fuck were you gonna get into the records?" David asks with narrowed eyes. Seeing that we're not going to talk he adds, "Kurt that's an order."

Glaring at him for using that against me I sulk and say, "We just wait for night fall, and Noah is really handy with lock picks. It's no big deal, we've done it before"

Shocked David stares at us, "No. There is no freaking way you are doing B&E Kurt, you have a spotless record and you're keeping it that way." He face palms, "You kids are such fucking drama queens. Why the hell don't you just talk to Artie? He'd know about the kid, and I'm sure you can check him out on Facebook or something."

Another good point about David is, the bullying and stalking episode aside, he's remarkably practical.

"That would work," Mercedes musses and then she panics, "What am I gonna wear tomorrow? I want to look good for my adoring audience of one but I don't' want to come on too strong."

Once more David comes to the rescue, "Just wear whatever you were gonna wear. If you like the kid you can wear something extra pretty for him on Tuesday." He smiles at us, "Though to be honest if he feels anything for you like I do for Kurt, you could walk around in the worst clothes ever and he'd still worship the ground you walk on because to him you are the most beautiful and attractive person to ever walk the face of the planet."

My friend and I exchange another glance and sigh happily. He really is so unintentionally romantic. "Kurt, you're so lucky," she says wistfully.

Nodding I reply, "I know, I try really hard not to take him for granted."

"What?" he asks defensively.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," I tell him, and he blushes. He's so adorable I make a goofy happy face at him.

"Okay my Boos I have to go home and start my facial routine, I'll see you in the morning and we can start Operation… Hmm what are we gonna call it?"

"How about 'Fox'?" I suggest.

"No, we've had nine foxes already," she rejects it with good reason. We need something more original.

"You know you kids really are total whack jobs, why don't you just call it Operation Scope Out, coz that's what you'll be doing." He face palms, "Oh my god now you're infecting me with your crazy too."

The name passes muster and Operation Scope Out is ready to roll, we politely ignore his crazy comment, he just doesn't understand.

Gathering up all of Mercedes' stuff David volunteers to carry it out to the car and get her car running so it can start heating up, he said that way she wouldn't get too cold on the way home. We wait for him in the hallway and I help her on with her coat.

"Mercedes? Is it all right if you keep some of the details about Dave and I quiet? I really don't think Lima is ready for all of it, they really wouldn't understand." I ask her.

"You mean the puppy thing?" I nod at her question. "Okay Kurt, and I assume that you answering him in the kitchen was him being all masterful on you?" I nod again, relieved she's not mad at me. "Hmm well if that's what he's like it is kinda hawt!" She giggles. "But seriously Kurt as long as you are happy and this is what you want."

"It is," I reassure her.

"Then I am happy to hold onto some of the more juicy details, I'll try not be too smug coz I know more." She hugs me goodbye and we kiss. When David walks back in she hugs him, he looks so startled and hugs her back carefully. "See you both tomorrow, be good. I'll text you to let you know I made it home safe."

Waving her goodbye we watch until her taillights disappear and start locking up the house and getting things ready for the morning. Sorting through his kit David drags assorted muddy sports paraphernalia out of the bag, which reminds me. "Why were you still sweaty when you got home?" I ask curiously.

His head comes up and he looks thunderous, "Because we have a newly transferred team mate who's even more of a dick than I used to be. The practice was crap anyway, mostly running drills, and this new kid kept running his mouth cracking homo jokes." Oh no, poor David, he's still really sensitive about that, the other jocks have stopped being overly obvious and backed off picking on him so much, but this could start it all up again. "By the time we finished and could hit the showers I'd had enough and just came home."

Putting my arms around him I give him a hug, he pulls me in closer, "Babe I am so sorry for all the shit I gave you. It always seemed like it wasn't a big deal, after all the crap I put up with at home, it was nice to be able to pass it on. I'm so fucking sorry, I never realised just how much it hurts," the last has a hint of pain so I hold him tighter and rub his back.

"It's okay now David, you learnt it was a bad thing and stopped, I'm really proud of how you are turning your life around, I'm really proud to call you mine," I tell him earnestly. "And Mercedes likes you too."

"She does?" he's sceptical.

"She called you Boo, so yes she likes you," I shiver as he nuzzles my neck. "I told her about everything leading up to me asking you to be my boyfriend, and she really liked the charms you give me."

"Hmm, yeah? Well I hope she finds someone to be romantic to her, maybe this Lee kid'll turn out ok." He kisses my neck and my breath speeds up. "So did you tell her about the first time you knelt and called me Master?" The memory is so clear of that moment, the tiles under my knees, but I shake my head.

"N… No, just up to us dating," I stammer as he nibbles my earlobe. Even after everything from this morning I want him so much I can feel my brain starting to shut down.

Kisses trail back to my mouth and we touch tongues deepening the kiss quickly. His hands grip my ass and squeeze careful of the punished flesh; the reminder of the spanking makes me groan and he smacks me gently causing my hips to roll as a moan erupts when our jeans covered erections rub against each other, the bolt of arousal travels through me all the way down to my toes which curl.

"We need to stop," he says, still kissing me

"NO! No we don't," I reply and wrap my arms around his neck wiggling closer.

"Yeah we do," he's using his reasonable voice. "You'll still be sore from this morning, you still have to look after my kit for me, and I've decided we're gonna stop for a little while."

Reluctantly I move away, "Okay master." Sulkily I take his kit from him and start cleaning it up. Most of it can soak overnight, only a few pieces need more attention now. "I hope your next practice goes better and that the other guys don't pick on you again."

"That was the weird thing Kurt," he walks back in from putting my craft things away in the spare room. "The other guys looked pissed off at the new kid and they didn't join it. Seriously it was like being in the Twilight Zone or something, I kept waiting for them to say or do anything homophobic and they just didn't. God it was really creepy. They'd start an insult and you knew they were going with a homo slur and then they'd just stop halfway and leave it."

I'm just as baffled by their behaviour, they should have just joined in and picked on David. I'm glad they didn't, but I'm a little worried in case they are saving it up for something big.

His phone beeps and it's a text from Mercedes to say she's home safe and sound, with a thank you for a great day, and she has supplied a brief summary of what she's wearing tomorrow, thinking it over I believe I may be able to match nicely, and top it off with a brand new collar from today.

Standing behind me he slips his arms around my body and one of his hands moves lower to rub me. Heat shoots through me and I whimper as I harden at his touch. His other hand slides under my top and across my stomach, my muscles contract in pleasure at his caress. Popping the button he then unzips my jeans, pushing both of his hands into my underwear, one hand stokes me the other cups my balls.

"Oh babe, you're so hard for me already," he breathes into my ear and starts to kiss my neck finding the sensitive areas and licking them.

Bracing my knees I stand and let him do what he wants to me, holding onto the counter in front of me I manage to keep my hands to myself, but only just. He continues to nuzzle me as he stokes me with a strong firm grip, he begins to speed up and I moan his name.

"That's so fucking sexy the way you say that," he tells me. "I don't think I could ever tire of you saying my name that way." His other hand massages my testicles and I can feel the tight tingling building under his masterful touches.

"Please David, I'm so close," I beg, my hips thrusting in time with his hand.

"No," he whispers.

My eyes fly open, and he withdraws his hands, I whimper at the loss so close to my release.

"I'm sure you're right and we can trust Mercedes, so I'm cool with that, and that's not a puppy/master thing anyway. But you put your proper collar on without me telling you to, so consider this your punishment," and with that he walks off and leaves me panting in the kitchen. At the door he turns around, "Don't be too long before you come to bed babe, and I know you're such a good boy that you wont jerk off, you'll take your punishment and be all hard and wanting wont you?"

I drop to my knees, "Yes master. I'm sorry master." Once we both realised just how much I enjoy being spanked he stopped punishing me that way, he's had to get inventive to find new punishments for me, and this isn't the first time he's left me like this. It'll be uncomfortable to shower and then to go to bed this hard, which is the point.

"Good, I'll see you in the bedroom real soon, and if you're a very good boy tomorrow maybe I'll be nice to you and let you come."

He walks away and I groan to myself, he'll have all tomorrow to think about it, to decide how and what he's going to do me, and so will I. Groaning again I struggle to my feet my knees wobbly from desire and begin getting ready for bed.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I've always wanted to use the word "paraphernalia".


	27. Chapter 27

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot ("X" marks the plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Holding hands we walk through the school, his big hand is warm and loving in mine. A backpack is slung carelessly over his other shoulder while my messenger bag is pulled around the front to hide my arousal, the one he'd deliberately caused in the truck on the way here, I'm still being punished until the end of school.

I'd hesitated this morning before putting one of my new collars on, double checking with him if it was ok first, he'd told me any of those collars are fine, the only one that was different was the main leather one and my lead, that was up to him and only him when I wore it.

Escorting me to my locker he greets Mercedes who is rooting around in her locker, "Morning Mercedes, you look nice today."

Turning she smiles at us both, "Hi Boos, and thank you David," she preens at his words; apparently she's decided to trust him a little and just accept that he means it.

"Okay I'm off, see you round Jones, and I'll see you later Kurt," his voice drops at the end going deep and gravely. His hand touches the side of my face tipping it gently so he can kiss me, just the barest brush of his lips, but I'm still so turned on and that coupled with the knowledge of what he could potentially do to me when we get home makes me whimper just a little and my knees turn just a little to jelly. A knowing smile forms all full of dark heated promises and then he strides off leaving me behind aching and needy.

Leaning into the locker for support I rest my forehead on the cool metal. "Kurt?" Mercedes' voice is concerned, "Are you all right?"

"Um. Yes Mercedes I'm fine," I open my eyes to find her standing right next to me, moving closer I whisper into her ear, "He's punishing me, which means I get to spend the whole school day being driven insane with frustration until we get home." I lift trembling hands to my lock and struggle to open it.

"Punishing you?" She whispers back, "For what?"

"Because I wore my collar and lead without his permission," I tell her. "I should have known better and should have taken it off after showing you," I shrug, "It's fine," I pause, "though he may end up making me faint at the end of it tonight. I'll never hear the end of it if he does."

Biting her lip she apologies, "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Waving it away I reassure her, "Oh you didn't sweetie, and believe me we both liked you being there. I can tell David likes you as he mentioned that you can come over anytime you want."

"Really?" she sounds surprised.

Grabbing my last book and stowing it away I close up my locker and pull my bag over my bulge. "Really," I reply. "So when does Operation Scope Out start?"

"Um, in a few minutes," she looks away, "I may have told Tina about Lee last night, so she will be joining us."

I clap my hands happily, "Yay, Tina has an excellent eye too, between us we can find him and help you make up your mind whether to ask Artie about him or not."

Mercedes is still looking away, "'Cedes, is there something wrong?"

She turns an unhappy look on me, "You're the one being punished and you ask me if I'm ok? I feel really bad Kurt, like it's my fault," then she blurts out, "I went looking online about the stuff you mentioned and some of the punishments it had on the sites sounded really painful. They made me feel a little sick."

Holding her I rub her back, "It really is okay Boo," I tell her, "David doesn't like hurting me, he hates that side of it, it's all about the control for him. So this punishment is about having the power to drive me wild with need for him and then for him to deny me until he decides the when and the where." She looks a little happier at that, "At no point will he ever hit me, he'll spank me, but that's it," I skip over the belt as that is something special I have to argue to have.

She nods, "Okay, I'm sorry I'm freaking out a little here."

I smile into her neck, "But that just shows how much you love me. And remember if you're not sure just ask."

She nods again and pulls back, "I will," her eyes drop downwards, "and just so you know, you're showing." I rearrange my bag again and she gives me a sympathetic look. I like this, I like being able to talk to Mercedes, I know I wont be able to tell her everything David and I do, but it feels so good to know she accepts this part of me, she is an amazing friend to me.

"Thank you," I say and then spot Tina walking towards us, "And here is our fellow co-conspirator. Hello Tina."

"Hi Kurt, Mercedes," she says joining us. Examining our new neckwear she tells us, "Ok now I'm jealous, you both get handmade jewellery and I don't."

"Maybe next time we can hang out at mine," Mercedes says, "If everyone brings some materials we can share with each other." Then she moves on to the plan, "So are we ready to go?"

Tina scuffs her foot, "Um, I may have mentioned the plan to Rachel, and she said her locker is near Lee's so if we hang there we'd have an excuse to check him out without attracting any attention."

My stomach dips at her name, but I remind myself that this is for Mercedes, who growls "She better not start anything."

Hands held up and placating Tina says, "Oh she wont, I told her Kurt would be there and she was looking forward to seeing him again and made me promise to tread on her foot if the drama got to be too much for her."

We all roll our eyes at that one, trust Rachel to blame it on her over developed sense of drama. And then she appears beside us in the most shockingly uncoordinated top and skirt, I have often remarked that some of her sweaters look like the unpopular colours got together and then vomited on the clothes, but in the spirit of being friendly I keep any and all comments on her wardrobe disaster to myself.

Silently we make our way to Rachel's locker, she opens it and rummages inside pretending to look for something, while the four of us scope out the potential love match on the other side of the hall.

He's about Noah's height, with dark straight hair, which is cut in an unflattering floppy way, easy enough to remedy. He's wearing glasses that don't suit his face, also very simple to put right. David was correct he's black but there is some hint in the skin tone, and the shape of the face that says Asian in there somewhere, he is remarkably cute in a slightly chubby way, though the way his horrible clothes hang on him its hard to be sure how chubby he is.

Closing his locker he turns to leave and his eyes flick over to Mercedes and catch, he blinks and walks off quickly but as he passes us his eyes flick to her again and then he is lost in the crowd of pupils.

The four of us go into a huddle. "Well?" Rachel asks.

Tina, Rachel and I give our general assessment, we all agree he is cute under the hair, glasses and clothes. Turning to Mercedes we await her verdict, if she likes him we will move on to Artie, if not we will leave it here.

Shyly she shrugs, "He is kinda cute," she says. "I'd need to get to know him first though, he has to be nice or I'm not interested." And with those words the plan advances a stage.

Tina agrees to talk to Artie as they have the next lesson together, he'll meet us for lunch and we can find out more about Lee. Then we just need to get Lee and Mercedes together so they can talk, with a bit of luck he'll turn out to be nice and our matchmaking will be successful. Of course, this plan being put together by Glee kids is bound to go wrong somewhere but the journey often counts as much if not more as the destination.

Plan in place we break the huddle and prepare to go our separate ways until we meet up in the cafeteria. Something about lunch is niggling at the back of my mind but I can't think what, I'm sure I'll remember later.

"Woo I've not seen an ass that wide since mom made me watch an animal planet special on whales," an unpleasant voice catcalls.

Turning we are hit by a double slushie facial, "Yeah! What a shot, you fucking freak shows should be grateful I'm taking time out for you."

It had been easy to bury the horrible memory of exactly what a slushy to the face felt like. The reminder is not pleasant, the cold hitting me, which makes you gasp and your eyes widen, letting the thick stinging syrup into your eyes. The humiliation and shame, feeling the wet coldness soak into the clothes, which then cling to your body making you even colder.

In front of us stands a jock I've never seen before, his dark brown hair stands on end gelled in what he must think is a good style but makes him look like he stuck his fingers in a socket. The sneer and arrogance as he looks down on us is the same as I remember on all their faces.

"Ha ha ha, I managed to get the ugly dwarf, a crypt reject, a beached whale, and what do we have here," he leans in to me, "why I do believe I got a little faggot boy." He laughs at us again, "Oh I'm gonna love it here," he pushes me into a locker and walks off beaming.

Picking myself up off the floor I wonder if that is the guy David had to put up with yesterday at practice, if it was it's a miracle he didn't hit him. Hot tears flood my eyes and I hold them back by sheer will power. A brief glance at the girls and I can see them doing the same.

By unspoken agreement we head for the nearest girls toilets and lock the main door before we break down sobbing in each other's arms. It turns out I wasn't the only one who had forgotten just how horrible an experience it was. The bells calling us to lesson go off but we ignore them and hide in the bathroom crying ourselves out.

Emotionally exhausted we start the process of cleaning ourselves us up, and quickly run into the same problem. "I don't have a spare set of clothes," I say to them.

With nothing to change into we are forced to strip down to our underwear and wash our clothes in the sinks, drying them under the air dryers. Our skin is stained by slushy colouring that we attempt to remove to no avail we only fade it slightly. Faces and hair are easier as we can lean over the small sinks.

Tina's gasp makes me look as she points to my back, "Oh Kurt," she says.

"What?" I ask trying to look myself.

Mercedes touches my back up between my shoulder blades, "That is one big hickey Kurt," she traces the shape.

"Oh my!" Is all Rachel says about it, though she seems a little shocked.

Blushing I shrug and say, "David likes to leave love bites."

"Eep!" Rachel is pointing down at my thighs, and now all three of them are aware of the two bites I have there. "I'm sorry Kurt but I just don't understand how you can let him touch you, let alone do that to you," she isn't being aggressive she seems genuinely confused.

"Because I love him," I tell her. "He's really not what you think he is Rachel."

"But what he said the other day…" She trails off unsure.

"He was mad at you so he twisted it to hurt you, you know you can be fairly self absorbed, it sometimes takes a lot to get your attention," I tell her gently.

Mercedes steps in, "Rachel, Kurt told me how they got together, David sounds really sweet and romantic, and I've seen the notes he wrote to Kurt," she smiles, "I wish someone would write me one of those one day." Holding up my left hand she announces, "And they're getting married, and I'm the maid of honour."

Tina squeals and examines the ring, "Oh it's pretty Kurt, when did you pick it out?"

"He didn't, David did, and David has a matching ring. Kurt take it off and let Tina see the inscription," Mercedes instructs me.

Both Tina and Rachel read it and like the idea of Dave taking my name. Rachel appears relieved he doesn't want to be a Karofsky. Getting dressed Mercedes gives them the shorted version of our courtship skipping over the puppy thing for me. As predicted the girls are pissed that they never get anything that romantic and grumble the same complaint as Mercedes that the good ones always turn out to be gay. I smirk and gloat a little but don't rub my good fortune in, too much.

They just want to go straight to class, but I remember the websites David made me read on how to handle bullying, and there are four of us to his one, so I make my mind up and persuade them to go with me to the Principle and report it. I don't think it will make any difference but at least we would have tried.

To my surprise when we get there Figgins not only takes us seriously he makes sure he writes up a report. "This is a very serious matter children," he says. "We have had almost no bullying for months now, I do not want this antisocial behaviour to start back up, we must nip it in the bud now." He knows the boy we describe, apparently Sebastian Hyde transferred in from being expelled for excessive force from his last high school, this information is not good and I have a sinking feeling that this is going to go bad very quickly.

Strangely the Principle does not send us straight to class but to the nurse's office for a rest until lunch, he sternly wags a finger at us, "But after lunch I want to see you back in your classes. I will tell the teachers what happened so your attendances will not drop, and your parents will be informed of this terrible incident. McKinley will no longer accept these kinds of practices."

Personally I don't think he can stop it, but I'm happy for him to try.

In the nurse's office we settle on the beds and gossip. The plan to talk to Artie is moved to lunchtime. Though at the back of my mind I can't help feeling I've forgotten something.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Yay Bank Holiday in UK so I have an extra day off work to write, so you get an extra update this week.

Thank you for all of your reviews and alerts, I hope you continue to enjoy.


	28. Chapter 28

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (And the warming spring weather causes the plot to burst into bloom). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Standing in line to pay Rachel and I complain about the terrible healthy choices available, as someone who avoids meat she has more trouble than I do at picking out food to eat in the cafeteria. "I would have thought that the healthier menu would have been cheaper in the long run," she starts to hit her stride so I end up nodding and saying nothing as I look for an escape route.

Across the room we spot Artie already at a table and make our way over there. In an attempt to avoid Rachel I get there first and sit next to him, then Mercedes sits beside me, then Tina, and then Rachel. I almost feel sorry for Tina but not enough to swap seats with her.

Filling Artie in on the plan we wait as he thoughtfully nibbles on his food. "Hmm, from what I've heard and the few times I've spoken to him, Lee seems to be a nice if a bit shy kid, he's smart but his parents can't afford much, they moved here for work, and you're right he doesn't have any friends yet." The Gleek winces, "It must be hard for him we've had years to form our little groups and he's not," he sighs, "I should have spoken to him more."

"Well we can make it up to him now can't we," Tina says, "Even if it turns out Mercedes and Lee don't hit it off he'll still have people to talk to at school."

Rachel pulls a face, "Though we're still the bottom of the heap, he might not appreciate us pulling him down."

"No," I say, "He'll talk to us, he'll be lonely and wont care that we are at the bottom at school, after all he doesn't have any social standing either."

Looking happier Artie nods, "Okay I've got next lesson with him I'll talk to him then, we can pull him into the group a bit at a time. I know he likes video games," always a good subject for Artie, "so we can start there."

Everyone is on board with the plan and we tuck into lunch. Mercedes' practically dances in her seat. "Artie, Kurt has some big news," at the boy's puzzled look she says, "he's engaged!"

Artie's jaw drops and he stares down at my left hand, "Wow, dude, that's… Congratulations," he pulls me in for a bro hug.

"Thanks Artie, the wedding wont be until after college but you're all invited," I eye Rachel up, "I will try and be available for help with picking acceptable clothes out too."

"That'll be great I'm sure the three of us would love to go," he grins, "And we can always put Santana at the back if her potty mouth is too loud."

I keep forgetting I'm not the only one in an unusual relationship, "How is that working out for you?" I ask curious.

He shrugs, "We seem to be settling down. Once Santana and I realised we didn't need to compete for Brittany's attention we got on a lot better, she's even slightly nice to me." He pauses thoughtfully, "I don't think she's used to being in a relationship with a guy who wants to be respectful to her," he says sadly, "people just use her or abuse her and she seems to think that's all she's worth."

Patting his hand I tell him, "Then you and Britt will be very good for her."

"Thanks Kurt," he replies gratefully.

"Tina!" Mike calls from across the canteen, he hurries over and kneels by her side, "Baby! Are you ok?" His hug engulfs her and we all look at each other baffled.

"Hi Mike," she says, "What's the matter?"

He kisses her tenderly; really the pair of them are so cute when they do PDA. "I was reading Jacob's blog on the new kid Sebastian," Mike's voice shows how little he thinks of the new boy, "he's been suspended for bullying, abuse, harassment, racial hatred, and loads of other stuff. There was a long list of 'incidents' this morning posted on the blog and your names were on a slushy attack, oh baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there to defend you."

Quickly we bring Artie and Mike up to speed on the attack, and the fact I made us go to the Principle. Mike tells us, "I was in the class next door to that douche bag Seb when Figgins had him suspended, the kid kicked off and the suspension increased from a week to three weeks of school time, with a possibility of being expelled if he doesn't get some anger management therapy."

Stunned silence falls over the table, I don't think any of us can believe the school is actually doing something about bullying, that it is taking action to stop it.

"Wow," Mercedes says, "That is worth ruining a top over."

The general feel of the table improves and turns celebratory. A bully is being punished and not us, life at school wont get worse, in fact it could improve, and because it is this bully I ask Mike and Artie, "Is he the new kid that David said was making gay jokes at practice?"

Artie and Mike exchange glances and Artie says, "Yeah that was him, god that was a terrible practice, I noticed Dave didn't stick around, just took off afterwards. I wish I had"

Mercedes says, "Oh that was why he came home all sweaty," at the two boy's startled look she elaborates. "I was at Kurt and David's yesterday and stayed for dinner. David came home in a really grumpy mood and all muddy, Kurt made him take a shower and we had a lovely meal, and don't think I missed the way you cut the veg up to hide it Boo." Damn I really thought I'd managed to get that past her.

Giving her an innocent look I'm about to retort when Rachel says, "And talking of David."

Turning we can see him striding over to us frowning. When he reaches us he asks me, "Kurt why aren't you in the library?"

"Library?" Was there something I was supposed to do there? I can't think of anything.

"Yeah babe," he looks amused and casts a glance to one side, "I take it you forgot all about Puckerman and your project."

"Oh no, Noah!" I did forget all about him, and following David's gaze I can see my pissed off math partner storming across the cafeteria towards me. "Oh Noah I am so sorry," I start apologising, "I completely forgot after this morning, can we start our project tomorrow?"

He crosses his muscular arms, "Princess you better have a good excuse to forget me."

Rachel defends me, "He does, the slushy attack we endured this morning was particularly nasty, but it sounds like the boy responsible is being punished and suspended."

"Slushy attack?" David rumbles threateningly.

For the second time we recount the attack and how we went to Figgins and Mike pitches in retelling about the suspension. By now David is kneeling next to me with his arms wrapped comfortingly around me. "Babe," he says and kisses the side of my face softly.

I turn in his arms and snuggle into his warmth, feeling loved and safe. I hate the fact that most times I can't defend myself, but I'm glad he is here now. "At least you wont have to put up with him at practice either," I say to David, I'm proud of the fact I may have helped oust the boy causing trouble for us from the school.

Nuzzling me he says, "True, but you shouldn't have had to go through that in the first place." He gazes gently into my eyes and rubs his nose slowly against mine.

A blinding flash and Tina crows, "Oh that is so adorable," she's captured the image on her phone. Seeing us stare at her she shrugs, "Well it is, I have got to upload this to my files. Do you think you can do some hot man kisses later that I can catch?"

"You're all fucking crazy," David mutters. "I'm gonna get some food, I'll be back in a second." Mike joins him and Noah trails along afterward. They're back really quickly and we all scoot our chairs so they can fit in, David between Artie and me, Noah between Mercedes and me, and then Mike between Rachel and Tina.

David presses his knee against mine and I smile at him. Noah presses his knee against my other one and I jump, turning my head to glare at him I notice Mercedes doing the same thing, apparently Noah's knee is pressed against hers too. I watch as she tries to move her knee away but he just follows so I leave mine where it is for now. I'll have to talk to him tomorrow at lunch to find out why he is acting so strangely.

We've all settled down and are eating and chatting relatively amicably, when Sam bursts into the canteen and barrels towards us. He goes down on his knees and wraps his arms around Mercedes, "Oh god I just heard are you four all okay?"

Mercedes chokes on a tot before she says, "We're fine Sam," and then a third recounting of the attack happens and Mike has to tell him about the suspension, then Sam hugs Mercedes tighter, "Really we're okay Blondie," she says

"Hmpf," he replies, when his stomach gurgles loudly and he blushes.

"Did you eat yet?" Mercedes asks him, when he shakes his head she lectures him about nutrition and being healthy, though calling it 'that green crap' is a new one to me.

David bumps his knee against mine to get my attention and whispers, "Since when have they like liked each other?" I shake my head indicating they don't, not that way at least, he just lifts an eyebrow at me.

Confused I turn back to watch her nag Sam and David is right again, there is something extra in her voice, and there is something extra about the way he is watching her.

Sam gives in and promises to get food, and when he is back with a mostly empty tray, we all scoot out chairs around again so he can sit between Mercedes and Tina. If I didn't know Mercedes as well as I do I would have missed the tension between them, frowning slightly I wonder how I can corner her and find out if she knows she likes him.

When we are all settled Sam tells us how he found out about the attack. While he was in the locker room working out, coz his abs were starting to get flabby, that boy really has body issues, the other jocks walked in talking. They said they'd spoken to various teachers, given Jacob footage and names on the attacks and a few even went to Figgins to act as witnesses. It seems the jocks turned on one of their own.

The shocked expressions on everyone's faces means they are as stunned as I am about the news. "What the fuck?" David says summing up our confusion nicely.

Tina asks, "Has anyone ever heard of jocks turning like that, normally they stick together."

We all shake our heads, except for Noah who says, "Jocks keep the faith." Which is when Dave, Mike and Artie all stiffen. Then Noah says, "But I've not heard of any reason to turn on someone."

The four of them exchange glances and shake their heads too. David's frowning thoughtfully, "The footballers were acting weird on Sunday, and at the last party they did beat that other jock up."

Mercedes ventures, "You don't think their actually getting over their homophobia do you?" We look blankly at her, "Well Kurt and Dave are an item, and they've not rubbed it in people's noses, maybe the fact David isn't suddenly flamboyant and mega gay is showing them there's nothing to be afraid of."

David snorts at that idea, "Sorry Mercedes but I doubt it, you'd need hypnosis and heavy duty electro shock therapy to get them to change their attitudes towards gays."

"You did," Sam points out.

"True but I am gay, and I still have homophobic freak outs now and again," he admits. Which is true but they've been getting less as he's accepting himself more. He doesn't know he sometimes talks in his sleep, especially when he has nightmares, I think some of his phobia has stemmed from Gabriel, I think his brother did something to him, it's another reason he has to be in control when we get physical.

We can come up with no reason for the jocks to be acting the way they are so we leave it for now, and start heading off for the next round of lessons. David takes my hand and walks me to class, I chatter to him about Lee and the fact that Artie has said he's going to talk to him, and how we can be friends.

"That's nice Kurt," David says, "It's not easy being on your own."

I beam at him, and when we reach my classroom I pull him to the side and snuggle close. "I think the others are starting to like you," I tell him.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Even Rachel seemed okay with the idea, though you should be prepared for her to stalk you obsessively for a few weeks," he gives me a look, "yes I know she can be a bit much. Remember last year when her and Finn did the stake out on Sam?" He nods, "Well she might to that," the horror on his face is cute and I giggle at him.

"That's mean Kurt," he accuses, "you just wait till I get you home."

I bite my lip and press against his body whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry master, I promise I'll be good."

He groans into my neck pulling me deeper into his arms, "Oh god Kurt I just want to make love to you tonight," he looks me in the eyes, "I thought my heart was going to stop when I heard about the slushy, let me pamper you please?"

Now it's my turn to comfort him, "David I would love for you to pamper me, and if you want to make love my schedule is wide open all night."

Chuckling he kisses me, "How the fuck did I get such an awesome boyfriend?" Stroking my cheek he taps my ass gently, "Go be good and study, I'll meet you at your locker after school." He strolls off and I watch him until he vanishes from sight, and I wonder how I managed to get such an awesome boyfriend.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Back to normal posting deadlines, real life is once again getting in the way.

Thank you once more for any and all reviews and alerts.


	29. Chapter 29

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Smut jumps out at Plot who shrieks and runs off giggling). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Walking up to my locker I can see Mercedes rooting around in hers, this is the perfect moment to corner her and find out how she feels about Sam. "Hi Mercedes."

"Hi Kurt," she smiles a greeting at me.

I sidle up to her, "So have we heard anything from Artie yet?"

Shaking her head she says, "No, I'm not expecting anything till tomorrow anyway, it'll give him some time to work his mojo on Lee with computer games," she rolls her eyes, "honestly what is the draw when it comes to boys and killing zombies?"

"I have no idea, but they used to use my TV screen to hook up their consoles to when they did, and they'd play for hours," it baffles me. I know David has been having zombie killing withdrawals; he refuses to buy a consol, saying he can play later as we need to eat now. Maybe if things keep going well he can have a guy's night at Artie's.

Deciding to dig a little I say, "Maybe Sam could help Artie out with Lee," she stiffens slightly, "Sam's such a nice guy that I bet Lee would open up to him really quickly."

All I get in reply is, "Hmm."

Mentally rolling my sleeves up to dig further I carry on, "Actually that is an excellent idea. Sam's such a nice guy and I bet he'd be really happy to help you get a nice boyfriend," still nothing, setting myself up to be mean I say, "And maybe we can fix him up with someone nice, who wouldn't be horrible to him like Quinn and Santana. I can just picture him now, he'd be such a wonderful boyfriend to a very lucky young lady, I bet he'd hold her hand and walk her to class too."

Her locker slams shut, the metallic clang echoing down the hall. "I don't think that's such a good idea Boo," she says voice even, "Sam's a big boy he can get a girlfriend if he wants one."

Gasping I blurt out, "So it's true you do like like him." I do a little dance, "Oh Mercedes this is excellent news, you'd make an beautiful couple. And the way he was acting at lunch he really like likes you too."

Glaring at me she leans in, "You say a word Kurt and I will blurt out David's puppy thing to the world!"

"Mercedes!" I'm shocked, "What's wrong?" She wont look at me, "Oh no, Mercedes, please, tell me he hasn't hurt you," I can feely my own male protective instincts kick in and growl out, "If he's laid a finger on you I'll…"

"He hasn't Boo," she says sadly, "That's the problem."

Confused I say, "I don't understand."

Suddenly my arms are full of an upset Mercedes, "Oh Kurt I think I love him, it's driving me crazy, I can't do anything without thinking about him and wanting him there with me all the time," she wails. "It hurts so much to see him every day at school and know he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Holding her close I tell her, "But I think he does sweetie, the way he looked at you at lunch time, the way he held you."

She shakes her head, "No he doesn't, not really. When we dated briefly over the summer he didn't do anything, just held my hand and we watched Avatar over and over, he'd whisper that weird blue creature language at me, and he never even kissed me once."

"Wait, you dated?" I'm bewildered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Giving me a look she says, "I tried to a few times, but you never even noticed. How many times did you bump into us? How many times did I hang out at yours and Sam sat next to me? How many times did he invite himself out with us to go clothes shopping even though it bored him stupid?"

"I'm sorry Mercedes," and I am, I was so hung up on myself, over David, over the Evans' moving in, I just didn't notice, and I should have. "I should have been there for you."

"It's alright Kurt," she sighs, "I think I was just rebound material for him anyway, after Quinn and Finn hurt him and Santana had that brief fling using him for her own ends, I guess he just needed a bit of peace." A tear slides down her face, "It's not like guys are beating a path to my door, maybe Lee will turn out to be nice and we'll hit it off."

"You do know that if I were straight I would be dating you right now," I tell her gently. "And as a teenage boy with hormones I'd be doing more than just holding your hand." A smile beings to peek up at me, "After all there are only so many shops in Lima we could shop at, and afterwards well we'd need to snuggle, and snuggling leads to kissing at the very least."

"Thank you Kurt," she says quietly. Slowly she disentangles herself from me. "Are you going to be okay tonight with David?"

I nod, "Oh yes, I'm going to be fine. He's that upset over the slushy attack I'm going to be pampered within an inch of my life, and David does good pampering." I'm not sure whether to tell her about the rest but she notices me holding back and prods to know more, "Well he did mention making love, which, as I told you, is the gentle more mainstream stuff."

"I'm glad for you Kurt, and I want to know most of the details tomorrow," she kisses my cheek, "I gotta live my life through my friends and you're the one with the most interesting love life at the moment."

"Well Miss Jones I will do my best not to disappoint you," I kiss her in return, "It you need me just let me know."

"I will baby, I'll see you tomorrow," she says and we wave goodbye.

Unhappily I lean against my locker waiting for David, I wish I knew a way to cheer her up, but I remember how I felt after Finn and that was just a silly little crush. Maybe I can ask David if we can have the girls round for ice cream and movies. It won't take the pain away but she'll have us there to hold her, and it does help a little in the long run.

My mind skips back to lunch, there was something on Sam's side, he may interfere if he finds out about Lee that has to be stopped, he has to be told to stay away and not get in our way as we play matchmaker. Or is there a way to use that to our advantage and get Sam to admit to his feelings for Mercedes?

"You ready to go babe?" David asks leaning against the locker beside my own, "You okay?" he touches my face gently, "You look lost in thought; actually you look like your scheming."

"It's Mercedes," I tell him as he takes my hand and leads me to the truck, "You were right there is something there with Sam." I tell him what she told me, "So now I don't know what to do. Do I help her with Lee and stop Sam if he tries to get her back? Or do I tell Sam about Lee and help him win Mercedes back?"

"Dude, don't look at me, I'm shit at this dating stuff, I lucked out with you, but I don't think I'll ever be able to give advice. The only thing I'll say is they are both old enough to decide if they want each other, if they broke up maybe there's a reason, and if Sam comes to his senses then he'd better mean it." The chill of the air hits us as we walk outside and he wraps an arm around me. "Come on lets get you into the nice soon to be warm truck."

Glaring up at him I ask, "How is it you are always unaffected by this artic chill?" It just seems to bounce off of him, while it dives into me making me shiver.

"Coz I'm tough," he jokes. "And don't forget I'm used to being on the ice, it's cold on there so you adapt."

Climbing into the truck I wait for him to start her up and turn the heating on, it wont take long to warm up, and we aren't that far from home anyway. Seeing a group of jocks wandering nearby reminds me, "David? At lunch why did you Mike and Artie act so weird when Noah said about keeping the faith?"

He'd been backing the truck out gently but slammed on the brakes at my words and looks at me horrified. A hand is clamped over my mouth and he hisses in my ear, "Not one more word, I want silence until we are in the house."

Stunned at his actions I sit quietly, occasionally glancing over at him, he looks thunderous and I don't know what I've done to upset him. I think my pampering evening just vanished.

When we pull up at the house I meekly follow him inside and take my coat and shoes off. He looks at me and I drop my eyes submissively, "Go make something quick and easy for dinner Kurt," he says briskly, "and put the radio on."

Obediently I do as I am told, and as much as I hate to do it I open a tin of soup and get crackers out. Putting it all on the table I'm in two minds about calling him for food when he storms into the kitchen and pulls the curtains. Locking the door he looks around a bit wild eyed and motions for me to sit. He doesn't even say grace just stirs his soup moodily.

Half convinced he's going to dump me, or make me sleep in my dog basket because I've done something seriously wrong, even though I can't think what I could have done, I jump out of my skin when he clears his throat, "This conversation never happened, and you know nothing, you act stupid, you never, ever mention it." He looks so serious and a little scared, "I can not protect you if anyone finds out you know," he says, "promise me you'll never say anything."

"O…Okay David," I say, "I promise," oh Gaga what could be so bad that he's afraid, that he's making me promise not to tell?

"I mean it Kurt, they wont just go for you, they'll go for me and they may even go for Hudson if they suspect he could have been the one to say anything to you," he says. I nod again promising not to say anything. He sighs, "Okay then I'll tell you."

Taking a deep breath he starts, "Well it all began with my big brother Gabriel, because of him this," he pauses, "pact I guess you could call it came into being." Glancing at me out of the corner of his eye David asks me, "Have you heard the rumours about how new jocks have to go through a special initiation?" I nod, it's completely made up, nothing like that happened to me, "Well it's real, and it only happens when a jock is obviously in to stay."

Picking at a cracker he says, "I nearly wasn't let in, after all I'm a Karofsky, and I'm the only Karofsky ever let in to the Faith." He grins nastily, "My brothers have been the reason for us to keep Faith up until now, I'm glad I was able to break that tradition."

Squaring his shoulders he continues, "I suppose I should tell it to you how it was told to me. Once upon a time there was a quarterback who had identical twin sisters, one was head cheerleader, the other was top of the geeks and they ruled the school between the three of them. Being competitive the quarterback could be a dick some times; the cheerleader could be a cold bitch, but the geek? She was sweet, delicate, fragile and nice to everyone, she was sunshine and smiles, she cared about others and would stand up to her siblings to protect those with lesser social standing. And her name was Faith."

I have a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach, and his words add to it, "One day a jock called Gabriel Karofsky asked her out, he had a horrible reputation even then, but she always thought the best of people and so she said yes." David pushes his soup away and looks at me sadly, "You know enough about him to guess the rest," my stomach heaves at the thought of anyone near Gabriel, "slowly Faith changed, lost that spark, walked about with bruises, and on the anniversary of their first date she tried to kill herself, slit her wrists and when the EMTs were there she begged them to stop saving her because she wanted to die."

Pushing my own soup away I let him continue, "I wont bore you with the details of what the jocks think she suffered at my brother's hands to drive her to that point, they come close sometimes but it was worse, a lot worse. Anyway Faith got released from hospital, her siblings promised to protect her from Gabriel, but they ultimately failed, because Gabe was a jock, Gabe was high in the social status at school, and he got his hands on that poor girl again. No one stopped him, no one helped her, no one wanted to believe he was evil, no one wanted to step out of their comfort zone and risk it all for another person. She lasted another six months and then there was an accident, but people swore she saw the big truck coming and just stood there waiting."

Fiddling with his engagement ring he carries on, "It destroyed her family, they never forgave themselves for not saving her, they moved away but not before the now ex-quarterback ripped into the jocks, for putting bros before a girl who could never be a ho, for covering for a rapist, he was supposed to have looked into all their eyes and said 'one day it will happen again, and you're too weak to keep Faith'. He walked out and left them and Lima forever." Quirking an eyebrow at me David says, "I've looked into him and he has moved on, he's big in the counselling world and works with abused kids, his sister works with vulnerable children and they are making a hell of a difference in people's lives."

Reaching out I take his hand in mine, he squeezes it, "The jocks didn't really do anything until Gabe in senior year came on to a sweet little freshman girl, and then they watched while this beautiful fragile girl began wearing bruises and broke a little and they beat the living shit out of Gabe, they turned on him and they took that girl under their protection they kept Faith. They paid for her to go to therapy and eventually she grew up and moved away, she's now a happily married woman with three kids of her own." He gets that nasty grin, "Gabe was in hospital over that beating, I wish I could have helped," he traces my fingers with his own.

"The second time the jocks kept Faith was when Cain joined high school, he behaved for a couple of years and then really noticed girls, again he found a delicate sweet little thing, and again she started wearing bruises and the jocks called a meeting decided to protect her and beat the shit out of Cain," he chuckles, "I wasn't that old but I remember him grunting in pain as he moved around the house, I loved it, everyone left me alone." My suspicions that David was beaten as a child grow, not that he'll ever admit it to me.

"The third time was with my brother Solomon, the jocks ganged up instantly when he began dating the head cheerleader, again she was fragile, but she had fire. They cockblocked him from the start, those two were never alone, it took the jocks a year but they managed to break them up by getting Solomon in a compromising position when he was drunk," clearly David enjoys the fact his brothers were stopped, not that I blame him, I wish more could be done about them now just like he does.

"And the forth time was the same year as Solomon but it wasn't Karofsky linked, the then current quarterback was injured protecting his sister from his own uncle who was a teacher at the school, the jocks got him sacked for abusing kids and kept an eye on her when her brother graduated."

Sighing he says, "And they keep an eye out looking for another Faith to come along, to protect her just like they didn't the first one. When you join, when you step up and swear to keep Faith you also swear to tell no one who isn't already a jock, you swear to do whatever it takes to protect her no matter what. When a candidate is found the senior jocks have to decide if she is eligible, no I don't know what does or doesn't count, and then they vote, and then all the jocks have to keep her safe. If a jock fails or tells, you don't wanna know what they'll do to him."

Giving me another long look he explains, "That's why you can never tell anyone Kurt, if they suspect me or Hudson they'll go for us, hell we can probably take it, but they'd go for you too, and there are too many of them for me to protect you."

"I understand David," I tell him, "I wont say a word." Thinking it over I ask him, "Was Noah asking if anyone had heard of a new Faith being found?"

"Yeah," David nods, "but I haven't heard anything from the guys and clearly neither have they, so that isn't what prompted the jocks going for Sebastian. I knew the guys weren't happy with him but that was weird."

We sit at the table and stare at the still full bowls of soup, shaking myself I put the soup away, if we get hungry I can always warm it up one more time, but the thought of Gabriel has put me off my food completely.

"Sorry babe," David says as he wraps warm arms around me, "I wanted to pamper you," he gives me a lopsided smile, "how about a nice bath? You can soak and splash about, and what about using that funky smelling bath powder stuff you like?"

"Hmm, you mean the expensive moisturising bath salts? The ones that smell amazing and make me feel amazing too?" I tease him trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, those ones," he nuzzles me.

"Okay, you've convinced me," I capitulate instantly.

Laughing he says, "Well finish clearing up, then strip down, I'll get your bath all ready for you." He nibbles on my ear, "I'll even wash your back for you."

Now who could resist an offer like that, and after today I could use a little TLC.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the many reviews and I can't believe I'm still getting alerts.


	30. Chapter 30

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot sensuously rubs the shampoo into Smut's scalp, Smut moans in pleasure). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty**

Knocking on the door I whine, "Seriously David how long does it take to run a bath?" In an effort to speed the process up I play dirty, "You do know I'm standing here all naked, right?"

All I can hear is a muffled chuckle, "That's mean Kurt, and this thing is taking forever to fill up, I keep thinking I haven't got the plug in, it's almost ready babe." There is movement in the bathroom but the door remains stubbornly closed.

Water shuts off and I perk up. "Okay it's ready, now close your eyes," he sounds a little excited.

I close my eyes, "Okay David they're closed." Honestly boys! I thought girls were bad enough, and though I am a boy they often baffle me.

The door opens and the guides me inside and I can smell the scent of the bath salts and something else; he closes the door behind him. He pushes me forward a little and stands behind me before saying, "Okay you can open them, and I'd like to say 'Ta-Da!'"

Candlelight flickers in the darkness of the bathroom, he's put them on the shelves I've used before, their scent is the other thing I could smell. Steam curls up from the bath filled with bubbles, inviting me to relax into it.

Music starts up; he's set our ipod and speakers up in the corner, the soft instrumental strains echo on the tiles. My sweet darling has picked the romantic playlist.

It's perfect and I tell him, even in the dim light I can see the blush spread across his face as he shrugs, "You deserve it babe."

Taking my hand he leads me to the bath and helps me in. I settle into the hot water, which is at just the right temperature, with a contented sigh. I bask in the warmth and gloat over the knowledge that I have the best boyfriend ever.

A boyfriend that is currently sitting on the floor and resting his chin on the side of the bath smiling at me. "David?" I tell him, "There is one thing that would make this all better."

"Oh, what's that Kurt?" He falls for it.

"Well," I pause and then say, "If you joined me, that is the only thing that could make this better." I've surprised him and he blinks at me, he protests a few times but I just give him a heartfelt "Please," and he gives in.

Standing up he pulls his t-shirt off throwing it carelessly away. After everything that's happened I lost the mood a little, but it's back with a vengeance. "Slowly David," I beg him.

Glancing at me he must see something because his own eyes darken, and his hands trail down to his belt teasing it open, then the button on his jeans, then the zip. Carefully he eases the jeans off of his hips and down those muscular thighs, letting the clothing fall at the last moment so it hits the floor with a thunk. There is no way to take socks off sexily but he comes close as he toes them off, and then he runs a finger around his boxers. I watch as he removes them even slower, he's only slightly hard so they slid off and end up discarded on top of his t-shirt.

Left in front of me is a shamelessly naked male specimen of such breathtaking beauty I could stare at him for hours and not tire of the sight. The wide strong shoulders, that slightly hairy thick chest, the way he narrows at the hips, but only a little, the flare of his legs. The full length mirror is angled in such a way I can see part of his back trailing down to his sweet buttocks, they have more meat to them than mine and I often have to catch myself before I reach out and fondle them in public.

Biting my lip I try not to drool. "Do you like what you see?" he asks me in that deep voice and I nod. "Scoot forward then babe."

Scooting forward I watch as he steps into the bath and lowers himself down behind me, his legs work their way either side of me and he pulls me back against him, letting me lay on his torso. I was right this is better.

We soak in the water, and trail our hands up and down each other, he has much more access to me, so I twist around causing the water to surge and splash us. The angle is off so David is forced to hold me in his arms to keep me there, which is fine by me and I snuggle into his chest.

Lazily taking our time we wash each other and the last remnants of today fall away, the slushy, Mercedes and Sam, and lastly the sickness of Gabriel. In the end there is only David and I in a bath of slowly cooling water with dying candles and the tender music floating in the background.

My hair is wet through and slicked back, and David's curls are just as wet and lay flat against his skull. Our skin has been rubbed and I know mine will feel amazingly soft for days after this, I'm sure David's will too, not that I'd tell him he'd sulk at not being manly.

Pulling the plug from the bath he helps me stand and then we dry each other patting skin dry gently and lovingly. When he wraps the towel around my head I sigh happily as he dries my hair for me, he's roughly ran the towel over his own and it stands up in spikes.

Cleaning up the bathroom we make sure the candles are all blown out, the music is put away, and I wipe the towel around the bath to remove any residue from the bath salts.

To my surprise he picks me up princess style and carries me into the bedroom, balancing on one leg he manages to drag the covers down so he can deposit me straight into the bed and then he drags the covers over me. Turning on the nightlight he also turns on the electric candles before joining me in bed, his bath warmed body curling around mine.

Resting my head on his chest I can hear the steady beat of his heart and each breath he takes. Dozing in his arms I am amused to note that the ceiling mirror reflects the rainbows from the nightlight down onto us and I watch them skitter across David's skin.

Unable to resist I trace their path with my finger and draw a chuckle from him, he retaliates by chasing them across my back and I giggle at the ticklish sensation. It quickly degenerates into a mock fight, each of us trying to follow the most lights on the other one until we are laughing so hard we have to stop.

Lying on our sides face to face we grin at each other and then I kiss him. His mouth is relaxed and soft curved up in a smile. He kisses me back just as sweetly, and then we are locked in each other's embrace mouths fused together and our legs tangled.

Neither of us is in a hurry so he lets me pick the pace, I hold back for as long as I can then the temptation is too much and I lick his lower lip. Opening his mouth for me we deepen the kiss, I press my tongue into his mouth and explore, he so rarely lets go enough so I can do this and I revel in finding and tasting as much of him as I can.

Playing at being passive he continues to let me rub my tongue against his, while his hand rubs my ass squeezing occasionally. Since he is so happy to allow me to lead I pull away from the sweetness of his kisses and press my mouth against his neck, licking and nibbling my way downwards to the flat hard disk of his nipple.

Kissing and licking at the swiftly peaking nipple I hear the groan that comes from him. It's deep and guttural. I love it when he pays attention to my nipples, but he is so incredibly sensitive there that I love to do this for him, and if I'm being honest for me too, the sounds he makes are so erotic I can feel myself hardening as they vibrate through me.

Sucking at it I nip with my teeth and he bucks against me with the most delicious moan. Deciding his other nipple looks neglected I make my way over there and give it my full attention, while my hand caresses the first nipple. David writhes slightly and one of his hands is sliding up to hold my head there. I am more than happy to comply.

"Yes! Kurt, yes, there right there babe. Oh Christ that feels amazing," he whimpers. I pull him into my mouth and graze my teeth on him, "Fuck, oh god, yes. More Kurt, give me more," he says, and I obey.

His hips thrust against me almost frantically as he pants. I worm my other hand between our bodies and grasp him tightly, giving him the friction he must now crave. Pumping into my hand his thrusts grow erratic and suddenly his body stiffens and he cries out my name as hot sticky come spurts between us.

Giving his nipple one last lick I kiss down his body and push him to roll onto his back, which grants me access to his come covered stomach that I lick clean for him, the taste is of him is so addictive.

I've not finished my task when he pushes me further down his body to hover over his groin. Taking him into my mouth I gently bring him back to full hardness greedily sucking him, soon I am able to bob up and down his swollen length lapping at the pre cum he is leaking for me almost as if it were my own special treat.

My own erection is hard and I have to use both my hands on him to keep them from my own. Whimpering and groaning around his thickness the sharp smack against my buttock gets my attention.

"Enough," he says.

I whine in protest but another smack lands on my ass and I back off panting in need and waiting for his next order.

His dark eyes watch me and I drop my own submissively for him. One of his big hands slides up my leg and when it dips between my thighs I open then for him, he fondles my hardness, "Kurt, look at how hard your cock is for me," he says and I turn to look whimpering at the sensation of his hand on me. "Oh babe you liked pleasuring me didn't you?" I nod in answer. "Then come over here and let me return the favour."

Positioned so I'm sitting over his mouth but facing down his body, I can feel those wonderful hands steady me and part my ass cheeks. That very talented tongue of his licks along the crease and I groan at the sensation. Paying more and more attention to my entrance he rims me slowly but steadily and then he pushes inside. I'm left groaning and trying to thrust backwards for more but he holds me in place and works his magic on me.

The warm wet flick, the deeper probe, his hands squeezing it all adds up and I ride out the growing need until I'm panting and whimpering, "Oh please, please David, please master. Need you."

Hands that were supporting me push me away, "On all fours," he says so I fall forward. A few adjustments and my groin is on his chest with my legs open, my arms rest on the top of his thighs and my mouth is nicely over his erection. Encouraging me to suck him I fall to the task with relish. I'm so engrossed with him I barely notice his hands on my ass until his lubricated finger broaches me and finds my prostrate, at that moment my hips buck rubbing me against his chest and pushing his finger deeper inside me as I groan around him in my mouth.

Working me open he adds another finger, stretching me and scissoring and all the time he rubs at that spot and I see stars at the edges of my vision. He's leaking more and more pre cum that I hungrily swallow and I almost choke myself on him a few times as I am so eager to take as much inside as I can. The sounds of my own moans and whimpers are loud in my ears and they drown all other noises out.

Two sharp smacks and I break off enough to look back at him, I'm trembling and sweaty, and a few whimpers escape me as I try to silence myself enough to hear what he wants from me. "Put it on me," he says handing me a condom. It takes a few goes to open the packet and I fumble a little rolling it down his length. "Now lube me," and he hands me the tube, my hands are shaking so much I struggle, it's not helped that he is continuing to probe me with a finger, and as he brushes my prostate I cry out, it earns me another smack, "concentrate," he tells me.

Finished I turn to look at him and he urges me up on all fours, a few moments later he has me on my knees and holding onto the headboard. Positioning himself he just pushes in and starts thrusting into me. Filling me all the way up he drags himself back and then does it again. The wonder of him surging inside of me is as mind-blowing as ever and I hear myself cry out his name begging him for more.

His hands tighten on my hips and he rams into me followed by a deep grunt, forcing a deeper moan from my lips, "Tell me you want this," he commands me.

"Please David," I beg him, "Please master," his next push is even harder slamming into me, "Yes, please, please take me. I want this, I want you so much."

A stinging slap lands on my buttock, "But do you deserve it?" he mocks me, "Have you been a good enough puppy to have this?" His words hint that he could stop at any moment but his hips are still rutting him inside me.

"Please master, please tell me what you want from me," I sob, "I try to be so good," my own hips are flexing up to meet him, to drive him deeper. My mind is quickly unravelling and its hard to understand his words.

Withdrawing all he way from me I whimper at the loss and literally cry, the tears streaming down my face, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry master, I'll be good," I don't even know what I'm apologising for I just want to please him so much, I want him to come back to take his pleasure out on me, even if I'm left wanting.

"Shh, you are good," he soothes me, "I was just getting a towel so you could come and not get your pillow messy." Kissing my back he gets back in position, "You're such a good boy Kurt, I love you so much," he pushes slowly in, "you make me so happy," he pumps slowly, gently, angling to hit my prostrate and I buck wildly. "I want you so much, I need you so much, my beautiful, wonderful Kurt."

Gliding in and out he speeds up the thrusts a little at a time and soon we are back to the hard powerful ride from earlier. This time I know he wont stop, he will take us both to heaven and back. Bracing against the padded metal work I hold on as he brings his strength into play, the slap of his body into and against mine ramming me forward and I distantly hear the headboard bang into the wall.

Gaining rhythm and tempo his body wrings an almost constant wail from mine, I'm so close, and then his hand is around me pumping me and I all but scream his name as he yells mine. Losing my grip I fall onto the come covered towel and don't even care.

Pulling out I hear him move around the room and I whine until he says, "Hush Kurt, I'll be there in a minute," and he is. Using a damp washcloth he cleans me up and takes the towel away tucking me up in bed. He's soon back and snuggled up with me stroking my hair and pressing kisses against my face.

Dozing off in a contented haze I hear him call my name and open exhausted eyes to see him smiling lopsidedly at me, "Hey babe there you are, did you enjoy that?" I nod and lean into the kiss he gives me. "Cool, coz I liked it too, and I loved our bath that was great, I can see why you go a little crazy over them." Scooping me even closer he looks me right in the eyes and says, "how about tomorrow after school you perform for me?"

I'm too addle brained to understand him and my eyes are drooping, he chuckles, "All right, go to sleep Kurt, think about it in the morning when you wake up. Love you babe," it's the last thing I hear.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And was that enough smut for you faithful readers? Personally I liked it, and hope you did too.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts, they do help keep me going.


	31. Chapter 31

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot tap dances onto centre stage and Smut takes a short nap). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

My arm linked with Mercedes' we walk through the hallways gossiping and giggling. I've been telling her a slightly edited version of last night; I've not held anything back about the bath and the playing with the rainbows, when it came to the sex I'd tempered it down a little.

"Oh I can't believe he put on romantic music for you Kurt," she says hugging my arm tighter. She sighs, "You are so lucky," she pauses for a moment, "I'm not down with the puppy thing myself though."

I laugh at her, "It's not for everyone sweetie," I very firmly put tonight out of my mind, it'll be embarrassing enough at the time without thinking about it all day.

Escorting her to the choir room door I kiss her cheek and mutter that she needs to keep me up to date with any developments, she's going to lunch with Artie and Tina to discover what she can about Lee. While I am going to the library with my math partner to work on our project, and said partner is currently strumming his guitar and humming to himself.

Brittany is sitting in Artie's lap and catches sight of me, typical Britt she bounces over to me and engulfs me in a giant hug squealing happily, "Kurt! I love you."

Considering you can confuse her just by pointing she is the one of the sweetest and most generous people I've ever met, you simply can't hate her, it's impossible. "Hey Britt, and I love you too Boo."

Before David I had maintained a big personal space and disliked people crossing into it, a few like Mercedes I felt comfortable to be close to. Brittany is literally plastered against me, and I should be uncomfortable and trying to peel her off, instead I'm happy to hug her and hold her close. She nestles her face into my neck and I pat her gently and rub her back for her, she giggles slightly and I can feel her mouth smiling against my skin.

Slowly she pulls back, "You give really good hugs now Kurt," she smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you Boo, I've been practicing," I tell her, which is technically true; David loves to hug so I've had lots of practice.

"And singing? Have you been practicing singing too?" she asks me.

"Of course," I tell her.

Jumping up and down and laughing she asks, "Does that mean your coming back to Glee?"

The question blindsides me and I feel myself tense up in surprise. Things are going well with Mercedes, and it seems that Tina, Artie and now Rachel are accepting David and I, but I still have no idea what prompted the slushy attack that drove me out in the first place and I'm too afraid of rocking the boat to ask.

I crave Glee club, it has been the source of much of my happiness since high school and the people I hope are still my friends and family are all here, I want to come back. But I do care for them and if it is going to cause tensions and hurt any of them or me then I don't want to come back. I'm torn and unsure what to say.

My silence must have gone on too long because Santana struts across the room in her uniform, I didn't even notice her too distracted by Brittany. "Come on Britt don't hassle lady here, he's gots to make up his own mind."

It breaks whatever spell I'm under and I take Brittany's hand in mine and say, "To be honest Boo, I'm not sure anymore." David didn't really have a problem with Glee, just his own sexuality, and I've always loved singing, so other than the incident nothing else is holding me back.

Surprisingly Santana smiles at me, "Well when you are, you know where we are," she doesn't even insult me as she walks away her fingers twinned with Britt's.

Noah by now has noticed me and packed his guitar away. Throwing an arm over my shoulders he greets me, "Hey Princess, you ready for math?"

"Of course Noah, are you ready for the library? And studying?" I tease him a little.

He shudders against me, "Dude that's cruel." Steering me away from the choir room doorway and into the hallway he takes the lead. Turning I wave to Mercedes, Artie and Tina, who all wave back.

Walking next to Noah is a little like walking with David, except people slide out of his way they don't jump. We're also getting curious looks as his arm is still slung around me. I'm going to have to talk to him about this level of touching, people are going to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumours.

Trying to work out how to phrase it nicely I don't notice as we turn a corner and Noah greets a jock passing by us, "Hey bro see you later at home. Don't eat all the dinner this time."

"Bro I said I was sorry and I was super hungry," the voice makes me jump and I stare up into the melting chocolate brown eyes of Finn, he's staring back at me but I'm still so certain he is going to start yelling at me again that I stumble as I look away flinching, only Noah's arm keeps me from tripping over my own feet and landing flat on my face.

Thankfully we don't stop and it takes Noah squeezing me and asking if I'm okay to realise I'm shaking slightly. Putting a fake smile on I reassure him and then point out that he has unerring lead us straight to the library so I could have just met him there.

A one-shoulder shrug and he says, "Lucky guess Princess, I could have just as easily gotten us lost."

Hiding my true feelings I let him think he's fooled me. Considering his reputation as a bad boy and his ongoing ability to get into fights he normally wins he's remarkably soft hearted and tries to do the right thing usually by doing exactly the worst thing possible. He probably tried to get me back into Glee or into good graces with Finn and his answer was to throw me at the problem.

Finding an out of the way table he beckons me over and we sit down pulling out notebooks and pens. Sliding his chair right next to mine he presses his leg against mine and slings his arm around me. This is now officially creeping me out. Glancing around to see if anyone has noticed I'm alarmed to realise he has picked a table that is out of view of everyone. Beginning to panic I'm wondering how to get him to back off when his little finger starts to move in a circle on my shoulder and I instantly relax.

He's treating me like he used to treat Sarah. At first it freaked us all out how much touching the pair of them did but we brainstormed and realised Noah didn't know how to touch someone outside of sex, he wasn't coming on to anyone, and he wasn't trying to do anything to his sister, so Carole and I got Sarah to help us educate him, to learn how to hug her and everyone else. He started with a small brush up against Carole, then a hand on her shoulder and she coaxed him into hugs and then helped him back off and hug properly like you would a mother. Carole and I had to do a lot of hugging whenever he was around so he could see, and we got Sarah to do the same, we didn't say anything to him afraid he would clam up again, we taught him by example and he was more than willing to learn. By the time I left he was hugging Carole, Sarah, Stacie and Stevie regularly and properly. He'd also been making a start on my dad and Sam.

I remember walking down the stairs to our bedroom in the basement and they were so caught up in watching a dumb cartoon they didn't notice me. Noah had moved closer to Finn and made a small movement brushing against the taller boy, Finn unknowing moved away, it was the one and only time I saw Noah try to reach out to Finn. They were still best friends and moved easily into being brothers but Noah never touched Finn outside of the ascribed bro code, and as far as I know Finn's never noticed.

Creeping away from the boys I'd spoken to Carole and we'd cornered dad and lectured him about how not to push Noah away if he reached out. So now I'm stuck, Noah has never tried to hug me before I left and I need him to stop plastering himself against me, but I need to not push him away, oh and I'd better speak to David so he doesn't punch Noah thinking he's trying to poach me.

Confused as to what action to take I try ignoring his closeness for now and concentrate on the project. Underneath his jock exterior lies the mind of a math geek and we make so much progress this project is going to be completed soon and there is no way that homophobic backward ignoramus of a math teacher can grade us as anything less that an A.

As we pack up our things I psych myself up and as casually as I can say, "Noah, thank you for being my math partner, it's nice to work with someone who knows what they're doing." Softening him up with compliments first is a good move.

"S'cool Princess," he says slinging his things haphazardly into his battered bag. I resist the urge to rip it out of his hands and repack his things neatly.

Careful not to look at him I offer up an offhand remark, "Good, so we can do this again tomorrow? But this time I'm meeting you in the library since you know where it is now."

Grumbling he agrees to meet me here, "Excellent, we are going to easily get an A on this project. Oh and Noah as much as I enjoy your hugs, which I do, you may need to scale them back just a little so that Lauren and David don't get the wrong idea. I know you aren't coming on to me, and you know you aren't coming on to me, but they might not."

At the time I am partly pressed against his body and I can feel him stiffen and pull away. Damn I've overplayed it, panicking I move closer to him and press a kiss to his cheek, "See you tomorrow brother dearest," and then I realise his face is a blank mask. Oh gaga I've just kissed Noah Puckerman, okay it was platonic but it wasn't that long ago he was calling me names and throwing me into dumpsters, admittedly he isn't that homophobic but its still a huge thing to get a kiss from your gay foster brother. Giving him a vague smile and wave I hightail it out of the library and head quickly to my next lesson.

Collapsing into my seat I stare blankly at the wall, I may have accidentally screwed up so brilliantly I will never be able to make things right. After everything with Finn you would think I would have learnt my lesson about straight boys and personal boundaries. Yes Finn forgave me for what amounted to harassment, and yes I forgave him for yelling names at me but it still hurt and I have to be so careful not to touch him in case he gets the wrong idea, its made things so awkward between us.

Worrying at my lip I watch the clock and make minimal notes, when the bell goes I flee the room and go looking for David. I have to tell him what's happened and hope he has some input that can salvage this disaster in the making. I'm not sure I can go through Noah calling me the names Finn did, even knowing why he might do it, the pain would be too much, he's not just a silly crush he is someone I do look to as a brother now, he's family.

Hurrying through the corridors I lurk outside the locker room. Hesitantly I push the door and can hear various boys' voices. Damn there are jocks in there. Gathering my courage I enter the room and try to be as unobtrusive as I can as I make my way over to the sports equipment and weights were David would normally be, and there he is pumping iron as he calls it.

Not wanting to interrupt him I freeze. I really need to talk to him. He puts down the weights he's been curling and spots me; jerking his head for me to come to him I do as I am told.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asks casually.

"Um, can I talk to you in private?" I ask nervously.

Frowning he stands up, "Sure, no ones over here and we can talk in the corner," I follow him to the far end, "Okay now tell me what the problem is."

Blurting the whole thing out in a whisper I start at the choir room, move to the Finn encounter, the table in the library, my epiphany at Noah acting like a brother if a little inappropriate, trying to help him tone it correctly, and screwing up with the little kiss, "And then I went to my lesson and bolted straight here afterwards, and now Noah is going to hate me forever and I've probably scarred him mentally and he'll never open up to anyone ever again and it'll be all my fault. I'm so sorry David," I hug myself and gaze up at him.

Rubbing his face he says, "Okay lets run through that again but slower, start with the choir room." So I do and he asks a few questions then nods, "Right so you went to the choir room to collect your brother, hugged Brittany, Santana was nice to you and you left." I nod he's picked everything up.

"Right then the journey to the library," again I run through it slower and he has a few questions about Finn. "You and Noah bumped into Finn and you reacted badly because you think he hates you for disappointing your dad and that Finn might still have a few homophobic tendencies hanging around," I nod again.

"Now the library, and remember nice and slow," he encourages me. Finished I look up at him, "Hmm, it might be a case of not realising what you have until it's gone, he might have wanted to hug you but you can come across as a bit icy and unapproachable, now your there he's just reaching out to you." He frowns, "And you seriously kissed him?"

Staring at my shoes I nod, "It was only on his cheek like I do Mercedes and the other girls." I suppose it doesn't matter though Noah will just see that I kissed him and now he's going to hate me, "He's going to be really mad isn't he? And I kissed another boy so its like I was unfaithful to you too," which might mean David will hate me too.

His hand cups my chin and tips my head back to look at him, his eyes a mix of green and hazel. "Give him a little while to think it over Kurt," David says gently, "he may surprise you, and if he tries anything I will protect you babe." Fingers stroking my face he says, "And I'm not really that jealous because I know you don't think of Noah that way, that he really is family to you."

Sniffling slightly to hold off the tears that are threatening I move in to hug him, "You are the best boyfriend in the world David, I don't know how I got so lucky."

A soft kiss is pressed against my hair and his arms wrap around me cradling me, I'm so glad I gave him a chance last year. When we pull away we're smiling, "You gonna be okay now babe?"

"Yes David I'll be fine, I'll see you at my locker after school?"

"Yep," he kisses me on the lips, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Parting I walk out of the locker room much happier, there is a small chance I haven't ruined things completely and David says he doesn't hate me. I know I have a slightly goofy look on my face a big smile threatening to break through when I bump into Azimo in the door way.

Expecting a shove from him I'm surprised when he asks, "Dude what put that smile on your face?" Even though we did nothing but talk and hug a blush stains my face and the jock chuckles misinterpreting it, which makes the flush even worse.

Choosing discretion over valour I flee.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Again thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope you continue to enjoy.


	32. Chapter 32

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Smut walks in the door and plot pounces kissing and cuddling). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Sulking at my locker I glare resentfully at the empty space Mercedes is supposed to be at. How am I expected to keep up with the Lee situation if she doesn't keep me up to date? Throwing my books into my bag I wait for David to collect me.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, tomorrow is a friendly football match against a nearby school, though I'm unsure just how friendly a semi violent contact sport can be, and that means David is going to want to go to bed early and not do anything too physical. Turning it over in my mind I wonder if he has remembered his request about a performance or if he has forgotten.

Leaning into the cool metal I try and work out which would be worse, him remembering or forgetting? Maybe I can push it into a discipline training thing instead, except he has to be hands on for that, while with a performance he can just watch and tell me what he wants me to do to myself next.

Embarrassingly I can feel myself starting to swell in my jeans. Pulling my messenger bag across my front I hide the evidence and just in time as Tina walks past saying goodbye, she's snuggled up against Mike who waves and they leave.

"Hey babe," David says suddenly standing behind me making me give a girly yip. It never ceases to astound me how he can manage to sneak so quietly up behind people. "Ready to go?" Nodding I hold my hand out to him and search his face, his eyes are a relaxed green so I think he's forgotten and I squash the surge of disappointment.

When we get to the truck I make sure the bag stays in my lap, and we start off for home. Neither of us says anything and after he parks up he turns to me, "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine David," I tell him.

"You're real quiet," he says concerned.

"I missed Mercedes at her locker, now I wont know anything about Lee until tomorrow," I tell him part of the reason, the other being I'm still hard and aroused.

Giving me an amused look he says, "Well if you miss her at school you can always talk to her after the game tomorrow night."

Frowning in confusion I ask, "Um how? I'm staying home. Aren't I?"

Grinning he shakes his head, "Not if you don't want to. I thought about what Mr Schue said and I asked Miss P to stay with you during the game. There's just gonna be some kinda lame ass party at the school afterwards but I was hoping you'd go with me." He gives me his sweet hopeful look.

"I'd love too!" I jump at the chance to get out of the house and socialise. With Miss Pillsbury to protect me from any attacks at the game I can relax and watch him play, and then afterwards the party will no doubt be chaperoned so no one will try anything, and I might be able to openly snuggle with him in public.

Grabbing me he pulls me into a hug, "Cool, I've wanted you to go my games for ages. Just knowing you are in the stands cheering me on its gonna be great."

Hugging him back is wonderful and my mind is already in a whirl planning what we can both wear, but his closeness is making my other problem worse. Luckily in the truck my hips are far from him and the bag is between us anyway.

Walking into the house we put our coats and shoes away, "Hey babe is pasta okay?" He asks, "I'll cook tonight that way you can get some homework done if you need to or just relax."

"Pasta is fine David," I reassure him and take his school bag from him. "I can pick out our clothes for tomorrow night."

Snorting in amusement he says, "Have fun I'll call you when dinner is ready, just don't pick out anything too over the top for me."

Brushing past him in the hall I smile up at him, "Okay darling."

His hand latches onto my shirt and yanks me back carefully, startled I look up at him to see his eyes darkening. "There something you're not telling me?" He asks.

Baffled I shake my head and then his other hand gropes my erection palming me through my clothes. It feels so good I moan at the contact my hips pressing against his hand. He pushes me back against the wall and keeps rubbing me, gasping and groaning I close my eyes and spread my legs to give him better access.

His mouth covers mine and his tongue pushes inside, while he takes my hands and pins them to the wall. His hard muscled body is hot against me and he rubs his own growing erection against mine.

I sob my need into his mouth; he swallows the sounds hungrily and returns deep bass ones of his own. Wrapping my legs around his waist we grind wildly and I'm so close I beg him to let me come.

Those big hands hold my hips still and he stops, "No," he says, "I want to know why you didn't tell me you needed me this way."

"I don't understand," I say, he isn't mad at me but puzzled, which makes two of us.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an erection?" he asks patiently. "And how long have you had it and why did you get it?"

With most of my blood having rushed elsewhere I mentally kick my brain into gear, "Um I didn't tell you because it's not up to me to decide when we do anything. I've had it since I was waiting at my locker for you at school. And I got it thinking about you and tonight."

Thinking it over he nods, "Okay that's good that you know I pick when, where and how, but there's a new part to the rule I'm adding now, you can tell me if you're interested or have a hard on. Hmm you think about me at school, and I get you hot," he kisses me, then he stops and asks, "What about tonight? I've got a game tomorrow we normally go to bed early and sleep."

Oh my, he is giving me much more input, he can ignore it but I might be able ask for him if I need him. And he has forgotten, "Err, you said last night that you wanted me to …" I trail off embarrassed, I almost hate doing these things but he rewards me with such pleasure that I hunger for them too.

Eyes widening he grins, "Oh yeah," he laughs, "I'd forgotten," he gives me a dark sensual look and I writhe in his arms. "So babe you got hard thinking about performing for me, and here I thought you disliked it."

"It's embarrassing David!" I protest, and it is.

"It's fucking hot is what it is," he counters. Hands under my legs he carries me to the bed and throws me onto it. "Strip," he commands me. I hesitate for a moment, both wanting this and still so sure I'm unattractive, "Babe either you strip now or we stop and you'll have to wait until tomorrow night for anything."

As usual he gives me the option to say no, to choose something else, but I'm so needy right now. Peeling off my socks I sit up and begin to unbutton my shirt, taking my time and sliding the material down my arms until it makes a puddle behind me. Running my fingers down my stomach I undo my jeans and lay back down to hook them off my hips, making a snap decision I take my boxer shorts with them leaving me bare to him. A quick movement and they are off my legs and I'm naked in front of him.

Spreading my legs for him I fight the urge to cover up. I always feel ugly, that there is something wrong with me, too skinny, too fat, too short, too tall, too gay, too girly, too pale, but the way he is staring at me like he could eat me up, like I am the air he needs to keep breathing makes me think I might be a little okay after all.

"Touch yourself," he murmurs.

Flushing I tentatively run my fingers down my neck and start down my chest, circling my nipples, which are now peaking, and further down to my groin. My left hand cups and plays with my testicles, and the fingers of my right hand I trace up and down my hard length.

Glancing up at him to see if I'm doing it right I can see his gaze is riveted to my hands, and I can feel myself growing harder as a whimper escapes me. His hand is rubbing his own bugle, which is tenting the jeans he is wearing.

Moving the hand on my balls I trace my entrance even as my other hand begins to pump my erection. It's humiliating to do this when someone is watching but it's exhilarating too and a moan slips out.

"Wait," he says and gets a tube of lube out of a drawer, dropping it on the bed beside me he steps back again, "Get up on all fours and stretch yourself."

Rolling to my stomach I coat my right fingers and then get up on my knees and use my left arm for support as I reach around and rub the entrance before slipping a finger inside. It feels different when I do it, it's good but it's better when David does it. Pushing my finger in and out I touch my prostrate, again it is good but it's still better when David does it, it doesn't stop the moan as I grip the duvet with my left hand.

"Two fingers," he says and I slip another one in twisting them to open me up. Looking back at him as I pump my fingers in and out I can see the hunger growing on his face.

"Three fingers," he commands and I obey hissing slightly and biting the cloth under me, it's a little soon but still feels good. "Harder," he tells me and I rut back on my hand crying out at how fantastic it feels.

My mind is beginning to drown in lust, and I know from past experience that he will start making more and more outrageous demands that I will ecstatically comply with driving us both crazy until he pushes me down and takes me.

Just the thought of him inside me has me calling out his name begging him to be inside me, "Soon," he promises, "now stretch yourself more."

When he's decided I'm ready he gives me the biggest butt plug we have, "Put it in Kurt, I want you all open and ready for my cock later," his words make me whimper.

Lubricating the plug I go to push it in, "No, not like that. I want it sticking up in the air and I want you to sit on it, go on impale that pretty ass of yours on it," he tells me.

Turning it in my hand so it sticks up, I position myself over it and ease down slowly. The tip nudges me and I groan as it slides inside, I leisurely impale myself on it enjoying being filled up with its cold unyielding girth and then it is snugly in to the hilt and I look up at him waiting for his next order.

"Do you like that?" He asks me and I nod. "Do you prefer it to me?" I shake my head. "Do you want me instead?" I nod eagerly, "Hmm very soon, now put this on and then pump yourself 'til you come," he holds the cock ring out and I whine in protest but take it from him.

Nestling the ring at the base of my erection I tie it tight enough to stop me from ejaculating but not enough to cause me pain. Then I take myself firmly in my right hand and start pumping using my left hand to fondle my balls to speed the process up. The knowledge that I can't come enflames me, the thickness of the plug excites me and I fall back on the bed writhing in the grip of the orgasm I can't complete crying out in frustration.

Panting I look to him for his next instruction and catch him licking his lips in anticipation. Clearing his throat he asks me, "We were a little rough last night are you up to resisting me? If not just suck me instead."

I have to use both hands to grip the bedding as I flash back to the few times we've played at me resisting him. It's the closest we get to rape fantasy and it only happens when I am well and truly ready for him and clearly want him. He's very sparing with it because he says while our physical relationship is so mind blowing he has trouble seeing straight that isn't all that is between us and he loves me too much to just use me.

"Yes," I whimper my agreement, "Please master, I'm fine to resist you."

Shuddering out a breath he nods, "Okay, you open enough to take me now or do we need to do more prep work?" He's moving things along very quickly, normally he makes me do a lot more to myself before he takes me.

Checking the plug inside me I experimentally move it in and out, "I'm ready," I tell him. I'm not sure how much resistance I'm going to be able to fake for him I really am ready for him now.

David puts a blanket on the bed and grabs a condom. As he undoes his jeans I stop him, "Please David let me do that for you, let me get you ready to take me." He nods and I open his jeans carefully pulling him out. Falling to my knees I take a bit of a liberty and suck him, "I just wanted to make sure you were ready darling," I innocently bat my eyes up at him and roll the condom on him, slathering him with lube. To add a little spice I redo the top button and step back.

"Beg," he says, it's the last step in this game, to show I really want this.

Licking my lips I start, "Please David, please master, please I need you so much. I need you inside of me. Please I want and need your cock," I whimper a little. "Please master, please take me, please fill my ass with your cock. Please ride me. Please master me. Please make me yours, only yours."

And then he grabs me just like he did in the locker room and presses a hard kiss on my mouth. I momentarily forget to resist and melt into his kiss but a slap on my butt reminds me and I push him away, or at least I try to he's too strong. I have to keep remembering to not grip his t-shirt and pull him close but to push instead, it's not helping that his kiss is fabulous and making my knees tremble.

I'm backed up until my legs hit the bed. A powerful but careful shove and I'm sprawled out on the bed staring up at him as he stares down at me. He puts a knee on the bed and I'm snapped out of my daze and wiggle backwards making sure I close my legs.

Crawling onto the bed he moves towards me and puts his hands on my knees forcing them open until I'm spread for him. Looming over me he pins my hands down shifting them above me so he can use just one hand and his other is free to open his jeans button and shove his jeans down out of the way.

Touching between my legs he withdraws the plug and tosses it away, "You sure Kurt?" he asks me, I nod and he grunts as he pushes inside of me, all the while I'm playing at resisting him and mysteriously my hips are lined up perfectly, he grazes my prostrate and I bite back a groan.

When he's all the way in he lets go of my hands and they automatically go to his shoulders where he's waiting to grab them again and pin them down on either side of my shoulders. The t-shirt rubs over my erection as I buck in mock resistance giving me more friction than I need right now and with a low moan the orgasm explodes inside of me and crashes against the cock ring that is still blocking it.

Rocking his hips he thrusts in and out even as my muscles spasm, helplessly I'm held down on the bed as he literally drives me out of mind with pleasure, wave upon wave flooding through me. And I have the greatest view of him in the ceiling mirror as he does it.

Sobbing in need I stop playing at resisting him and wrap my legs around him deepening his penetration and changing the angle causing him to hit that spot and triggering another futile attempt by my body at release.

I'm vaguely aware that he has let go of a hand which I wrap around his shoulders, then he is tugging at my erection and I can finally orgasm crying out his name even as he yells mine and shudders to completion inside of me as I milk him dry.

Harsh breathing and he asks, "You okay?" I nod. "So much for my rule of nothing physical before a game," he kisses me smiling, "you're just so fucking irresistible." And for once I feel it, that I am attractive and desirable, that for once I really am beautiful just the way I am.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Apologies for the lame smut, I have been forced to listen to Enya at full blast in the house all day and it's so chilled out it was hard to write around.

Thank you again for all reviews and alerts. They are very much appreciated.

Smut will be taking a backseat to plot, I have a few things that need to happen to advance the story.


	33. Chapter 33

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot freezes caught in the act). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

David has to hold me up, as my legs are still wobbly as we shower together, and I have to sit on the floor when he dries my hair. Walking out of the bathroom he says, "Okay clothes and then I'll cook us some pasta."

Since he hasn't exactly ordered me to get dressed I snatch the t-shirt he was wearing yesterday out of the laundry and make a break for the kitchen on my hands and knees. Crawling is hard on your knees, there is someone we know who can make me knee and hand guards for summer so I can frolic in the garden but while it's so cold I'm staying indoors where I don't have to crawl far.

At my basket I pull it apart and put it back together. It's custom made for me of nice thick fabric and cushioning material. Made of two parts you can put them together so its smaller and the edges double up, or you can pull it so its much longer, literally my body length, which is what I am doing now. Climbing into the finished product I stretch out and bury my face in David's t-shirt it smells of him and I snuggle down for a nap.

Apparently David's brother Cain is also into this kind of thing and David had managed to find the address of a pet store that does "specials" on the side. I'd insisted on going with him just in case and then we'd proceeded to have a very surreal few hours with the owner and his wife. I'd never met anyone like us before and to find out his wife was his little kitten was strange, it was also liberating and a little weird that they did treat me like a human puppy dog, but they measured me up for the basket and helped us pick out my collar and cuffs and were a mine of information on chains and looking after them. They also do mail order so while we are in college we can get things if we need them.

"Kurt!" David yells and I give a cross between a whine and an inquisitive bark. Entering the kitchen he folds his arms over his naked chest, his boxer shorts clinging to his hips and leaving his legs bare, "Kurt, if you stay in the basket you stay as a puppy for the rest of the night," he warns me. "What are you doing in there anyway?"

Exaggerating my yawn I settle down and smile sleepily at him, "Oh you're tired babe. Okay I'll just go and get your collar for you."

It's annoying, we do games or make love and its like he's had a shot of caffeine, but its like I've been given a sedative and just want to snuggle and take a short nap. Occasionally he naps too but normally he just holds me and watches me sleep, unless it is last thing at night then we both fall asleep until morning.

Putting my collar on he snaps the lead on and hooks it to the wall above my basket, "Enjoy your nap babe, I'll wake you when your dinner is ready." Closing my eyes I drift off.

"Kurt," he calls gently and caresses my shoulder, "Dinner." He's now dressed and I can smell the food he has cooked. Unhooking my lead he walks to the table and I follow him crawling to sit at his feet. Putting a plate of food and a bowl of water on the floor for me he sits at the table. I wait for him to say grace and then I eat my food, obviously I can't use my hands so my face gets a little messy.

Licking my plate clean I suck the water up out of my bowl. We have tried experimenting with proper dog bowls for food but I can't get all the food out without cheating and using my hands, plates work better for me.

Finishing his food he gets a dishcloth and wipes my face for me, "I can't believe you managed to get some on your forehead," he tells me. "You want another nap?" I nod, and then I wiggle and whine. "Oh you need to go to the toilet first, okay off you go."

Crawling I go to answer my body's call of nature then I go straight to my basket whining at David to let him know I'm back. Flopping down on my stomach I bunch his t-shirt under my nose and close my eyes.

I dream that David is singing along to "Don't stop believing," when the doorbell goes and a very upset Mercedes is crying in the distance, David's voice is comforting with a touch of panic and they get closer and closer until it sounds like they are in the same room as me.

Jerking awake I yawn and stretch out blinking sleepily at a very stunned looking Mercedes and my master hovering behind her unsure of what to do. Muzzy headed I sit up and go to crawl over there to greet her when my lead pulls me up short before I've even left my basket. Confused I realise David has hooked my lead back up, not even thinking I sit up on my knees then drop my gaze submissively.

"Huh," my master says, "That's interesting."

"What!" Mercedes sounds as shocked as she looks, "Why the hell is he in there naked? And what's interesting?"

"He was taking a nap, and its interesting that he's submitted to you, he must really trust you," David answers. "Go on over he wants to greet you."

To encourage her I whine and lower my body. "Oh yeah he really wants you to go over," David says.

"Hey!" She says loudly, "Don't push." I wonder what he is doing but keep my eyes down.

"Move then woman, yeah that's right one foot then the other," he tends to get grumpy when he's flustered.

Finally they are at the edge of my basket because I can see their feet, David's are bare and Mercedes is still wearing her shoes. Looking up at them I bounce slightly.

David pats the tops of his legs and says, "Come on then Kurt," so I stay on my knees but stretch up and wrap my arms around him as I bury my face in his waist, "Good boy Kurt," he strokes my hair and then pushes me down again. Turning to Mercedes he asks, "Aren't you going to let him greet you?"

Whipping her head back and forth between us she doesn't say anything, thinking she doesn't want me I curl up and drop my gaze. "Great now you've hurt his feelings," he tells her.

"Err, hey Kurt," she says uncertainly, she beckons with her hands and I stretch up to greet her wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her stomach. When her fingers run through my hair I give a contented sigh and tighten my arms.

Brain beginning to catch up with events I gaze up at her and can see the tell tale signs of crying. "Oh Mercedes," I whisper and give her a sympathetic look.

Unhooking my lead David tugs on it, "Can you stand yet Kurt?" I let go of my friend and attempt the feat of standing upright on my legs and wobble enough that Mercedes has to catch me. "That's a no then," he smiles at me, "at least you're talking so you're almost back to normal. Mercedes if you go through to the living room I'll get some clothes on him and you two can talk while I get you some ice cream," Ice cream is David's answer to most crying incidents, that and cuddling.

"What's wrong with him?" Mercedes asks worried.

"Nothing," David tells her she gives him a 'you better tell me or else look'. Breaking under the glare he blurts out, "Um, we got a little frisky when we got home and sometimes this happens, Kurt's brain goes AWOL for a few hours and he generally sleeps for a bit," David is actually blushing.

Resting my head on her shoulder I tell her, "He's that amazing in bed my mind turns to mush and my body has the strength of jelly when he's finished." Her eyes widen and his blush deepens to the same colour as his Letterman. "It really is okay my brain is re-booting even now."

"Oh, okay I'll just go wait in the living room," she looks caught between being shocked, scandalised and wanting to giggle. David just looks mortified and she's noticed enough that its amusing her.

Picking me up princess style David carries me to our bedroom and drops me on the bed while he digs out some clothes. Sprawled out where he's left me I watch Mercedes enter the living room and sit on the sofa and then David is back. With only a little help from me he puts boxer shorts and sweatpants on me, then wrestles a roomy t-shirt on. Checking the results he sweeps his fingers through my hair patting it down, "That'll have to do until you're ready to do it yourself."

Tugging on my lead to get me to stand he tugs me slowly into the living room helping me walk and then pushes me down onto the sofa next to my friend. "Right two bowls of ice cream coming up," and he leaves for the kitchen.

Waiting until he is gone Mercedes swings around to me and whispers, "Are you really alright?" She's the one who's been crying and she is concerned enough to ask after me.

"Yes 'Cedes," I whisper back, "I really am okay," smiling at her I ask, "how much detail do you want?" She hesitates and then says all of it so I tell her, "We got home after school and David noticed I was interested, as he has a match tomorrow we weren't going to do anything and then things got out of hand and the result of far too much intense pleasure is my mind tends to shut down for a while," I shrug, "it really is all his fault for being too damn good." Then I complain to her about him acting like he's had caffeine and me acting like I've had a sedative, "It's so unfair, I have to take naps while I come round again."

"And the basket?" she asks.

Oh poor 'Cedes I've throw so much at her, "It's really comfortable and I can be in the same room as him, plus he takes excellent care of me." Taking one of her hands in mine I tell her honestly, "I'm sorry this is freaking you out Boo, but I like being his puppy, I know it's a little weird for you, it just feels right for me and I'm so comfortable around him, he even makes me feel beautiful when I'm naked, and you know how I feel about my thighs and please don't get me started on my pear hips."

"True sweetie you do have a hang up about them," she agrees. Giving me a strange look she asks, "Um Kurt? Why did David say you must trust me?"

"Because I submitted to you," I try and explain it to her. "I couldn't submit to him at first because I had to learn to trust him, to really believe that he would never hurt me intentionally, that by letting him be in control he wouldn't abuse the power I allow him to have over me. So by dropping my eyes I was telling you both that I trust both of you that much."

Relaxing beside me she smiles back at me, "Okay, that's good that you trust me Kurt, but I'm not sure I'm up to the naked hugging all the time, that was a bit of a shock. And I'm stunned you didn't bitch at me about touching your hair."

"But I trust you Mercedes and," I lean in, "I love my hair being touched, just not in public when I've styled it."

"Oh you do, do you?" she reaches out and ruffles it and I let her, it makes us both giggle breaking the tension. Then her lip trembles.

Gathering her into my arms I murmur, "Oh Mercedes, what's wrong?"

Whatever it is bursts like a damn inside of her and she starts crying on my shoulder, "Oh Kurt it hurt so much, and I love him I really do, I'm trying to be interested in Lee but Sam drags me back every time and he's not even interested in me."

David chooses that moment to enter the room with the ice cream; taking one look at the sobbing girl he gratefully flees the room to fetch the tissues I ask him for. Creeping back in he hands them to me and then being brave he sits behind Mercedes and helps give her a cuddle and she learns first hand the amazing hugs that he gives.

Between us we comfort her and when the crying abates enough I coax the story from her, when she resists at a few places David's sad sorrowful yet sympathetic eyes helps me crack her and she spills everything.

She'd gone home for dinner but had been called to an emergency Glee meeting as there was a rumour Jessie was back but was consulting with Vocal Adrenaline, so of course she rushed straight there. Damn that Jessie. After the high drama of Rachel and Finn almost breaking up, things quietened down again and her, Tina and Artie had been discussing Lee when Sam had overheard.

Since the assignment for the week is duets, Mr Schue once more falling back on tried and tested means of motivating the kids, and a few of the people were still pairing up Sam marched straight over to Quinn and asked her loudly to be his partner, he then proceeded to sit next to her for the rest of the session, "And then he kept shooting dark looks at me like it was my fault, and there he was with Quinn ripping my heart out so I said I wasn't feeling well and left."

"Huh," David interrupts, "and you say he did that after he overhead about Lee?"

We both turn to him and I notice her snuggling into his arms, I have a momentary twinge of jealously but I know I can trust them both, that he is only comforting her, though it gives me an insight into understanding the crazy things people do when they are jealous.

"Yes," she says sniffing a little.

"Guess he isn't over you any more than you are over him," David tells her. "I know I did some stupid stuff when I was trying to put up a front and acting like Kurt didn't matter to me as much as he did."

"But he's not interested," she protests.

"If you say so," my master shrugs, "but if that's the case why was he glaring at you and using Quinn as a shield?"

Quirking my eyebrow at David I ask, "I thought you said you weren't good at this relationship advice stuff? Because you're making far too much sense darling."

I get another blush from him, "Kurt I'm only good at spotting the denial stuff coz that was me. I can't believe I was so freaking dumb with you, if I'd just reached out sooner, but I was just so scared."

Still holding Mercedes I shift so I can hold his hand too, "Well you did reach out to me, and I'm here now." Glancing at my friend I ask her, "So what do you want to do? Take another chance with Sam, or move on and discover if Lee is the one for you?"

She doesn't even have to think about it, "Sam," she says. "But what am I gonna do? He's picked Quinn as a singing partner and he's popular so she'll be interested in him again and she's so much prettier than me."

Wild schemes dance through my head and I quash them favouring a simple easy plan, "That's easy Boo, you're going to ask him on a date to the party happening after tomorrow's match."

"What?" She's horrified.

"If I've learnt anything in my relationship with David its that I wish we hadn't danced around each other for so long. Ask him Mercedes, if he turns you down then at least you will know there is nothing there and you can move on, even if you don't find anyone in high school your heart will be whole for college. And if he says yes well when he only holds your hand you can ask him for kisses and see what he does then." Earnestly I say, "Please don't miss out on this chance, I will be here for you whatever happens."

"We will be here for you," David corrects. Picking up the bowls, "Now that's settled eat your ice cream, and if Sam is mean to you tell me and I'll beat the shit out of him for you."

Mercedes and I exchange glances and roll our eyes silently mouthing "boys" as we dig into our ice cream. Her hand curls around mine and holds on tight.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts. They are always welcome.


	34. Chapter 34

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Slowly Plot begins to stir and hunt its prey). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Waking up bright and early I stretch out, David is snuggled up against me and doesn't even stir. Glancing at the clock I can see it's at least an hour until the alarm goes off. Wriggling out of his embrace I trot to the bathroom and pee.

Not feeling like going back to sleep I enter the spare room to find something quiet to do to keep myself occupied. And there I see the Christmas presents for my family. They are only small things like baseball caps of the guys' favourite teams, hair combs for the ladies, some scarves and gloves, but they are wrapped up in paper that David made, he sat and drew different Christmas scenes for each of them. I had to be so careful when I wrapped the presents and they are pinned with a paperclip so they can keep the paper. He even drew labels on them so we could write their names and put 'love from Kurt and David xxx', that was a fun evening.

All on it's own is an anniversary present for my dad and Carole, it has special paper too, but with wedding images on it and I'd put 'To Dad and Carole (Mom), have the best first year anniversary ever they can only keep getting better, love from Kurt and David xxx', I'd sung the song Finn had picked out for us the whole time I'd wrapped it. Inside is a simple glass picture frame with their names on it and two fabric roses the same colour as Carole's bouquet had been.

Even though we'd been in the middle of a difficult patch David had still helped me with the presents, he knows how much my family means to me. He has promised to help me to deliver them too, but I'm so full of happiness and hope I want to do it now. Surely with Christmas just around the corner everything will be fine, and it will turn out okay in the end. It seems David's optimism is catching.

Knowing he wont approve I sneak into the bedroom and dress warmly, then I load the truck with the presents and stick a note to the fridge in case he wakes before I get back. Starting up the truck I ease her onto the road and set off for my family's house grinning like an idiot. This is going to be fun.

Mischievously I stop just down the road from their house and carry the presents the rest of the way. Piling them carefully to the side of the door I peek though the window and can see my dad wandering around. Perfect. He is normally the first one up as he tends to leave early for work, taking a second look I can see he really does appear to be fine, and I think he's lost a little weight, Carole is taking such good care of him.

Creeping over to the doorbell I press it and hold it, when I hear the familiar squeak of a floorboard I bolt for the side of the garden and crash through the undergrowth to hide and watch. I'm still too cowardly to face him yet.

Working my way to a good vantage point I turn back to find the front door opening and my puzzled dad standing there with the birthday mug I'd bought him a few years ago. Maybe David was right, maybe dad just needed a little time to let his temper calm down; he is a Hummel after all.

It's almost comical the way he goes to turn and walk back inside, he's standing outside in the cold in his boxers, t-shirt, socks, not even Carole has been able to wean him off the socks in bed, and his dressing gown slung around his shoulders. Doing a double take he stares at the presents on the porch and I giggle quietly at his dropped stubble covered jaw.

Putting the coffee cup down he leans down and picks one of the gifts up, it's the anniversary gift. Holding my breath I wait and I have to muffle a shocked sob when he drops it onto the porch, his face expressionless. Even over here the sound of the glass shattering in the box carries clearly.

Whirling I flee not wanting to see anymore, David was wrong he hasn't forgiven me, and inside me my heart shatters as completely as the picture frame. Why do I always set myself up for these things? Why do I always want to believe things can go my way?

Eyes blurring I have to wipe them before I start the truck up, creeping home I park the truck and wrap my arms around myself. I wonder if there is still time to sneak back into the house, and keep this from David, I don't want to bring another problem home, another drama he has to help me through.

Locking the truck I open the front door and step inside. Listening I can't hear anything I might just be able to pull this off, now if I can just pull myself together.

Hanging up my coat I put my shoes away and turn to find a furious David inches from me. "Kurt where the fuck have you been? I've been worried sick! And you leave me a freaking note saying, 'out being santa', what the hell!" Advancing on me he continues yelling, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've just landed yourself in?"

It's no use I can't hold the tears in anymore. My dad still hates me, and now my boyfriend and master is mad at me. This day is now officially a horrible day and I want to have a do over.

"Kurt, what happened? Why are you crying?" Arms hold me and I cry harder. He tells me he loves me, he tells me he is here, and he cradles me. Sobbing into his shoulder I try and tell him what happened.

In the end he tells me to hush and just cry, picking me up he carries me to the sofa and soothes me. When I calm down a little I tell him about my bright idea and how I wanted to surprise them, that is was almost a game, it was fun. Then dad just dropped the gift and I realised it was too soon, that he was still mad at me.

"Oh Kurt, babe, I'm so sorry," David is so sympathetic. "I know they all mean so much to you. God, what I wouldn't give to have a family who gave a damn about me."

He gives me love and understanding, and then he gives me a mini lecture about not sneaking off without letting him know where I am going, "Seriously Kurt I thought my heart was going to stop when I couldn't find you, don't you ever do that to me again. If you need space just let me know, or you want some independence to do your own thing, but don't cut me out like that." In the end I am crying again and he says he forgives me he was just so scared.

Standing in the bathroom I try and erase the signs of crying, my nose is still blotchy and my eyes a little swollen. I can't even muster the enthusiasm to put together an outfit but I try, because I will be seeing Mercedes soon and I don't want her to worry, we have the Sam situation to sort out first.

David is grumpy from earlier and I can't blame him I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. As the game is tonight he has to leave to go and get his stuff ready, Coach Beiste is really tough and wants everything set in advance so they can fix problems early.

Going to my locker I can't see Mercedes, but I do spot a worried Artie. "Hey Artie," I greet him.

"Oh hey Kurt," he says adjusting his glasses not really paying me any attention.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him he looks really down.

"No, it's just Mercedes had to go home sick," he tells me, "She was fine one moment and then she went a really funny colour and said she was going home she didn't feel very well." He looks up at me, "It was weird, she did the same yesterday at the emergency meeting we had because Jessie might me back, and that dude is seriously bad news."

I faintly agree with him, and wonder what drove Mercedes to go home. Then I see Sam and Quinn and I know what it was, he's carrying the blonde girl's bag for her, and while they are not holding hands there is something there that says they are together, it might be the way they are staring at each other and smiling.

"And you know the other weird thing Mercedes did, she told everyone to leave her alone that she didn't want to see anyone at all today and would probably not be going to the game tonight and was gonna pass on the party. Hey I know it's going to be a lame party but still." Artie sighs, "And we were all looking forward to it, as it's against Dalton Blaine said the Warblers are all turning up to cheer their team on and then we can have a friendly sing a long afterwards." The boy keeps smiling, "Well see you round Kurt."

"Bye," I say and try and process. Sam is back with Quinn. Mercedes is heartbroken and doesn't want to see me. David is still mad at me. And David is going to be madder when he finds out Blaine is going to be there. What else could possibly go wrong today?

As if to mock me the lessons fly past and at lunch I strut up to the library trying to pretend Noah might want to beat me up. I had no reason to worry because he doesn't even turn up. In some ways that is worse as it says I'm not worth it, that he can't even be bothered to put in the effort to hurt me in person. Thinking about it maybe dad told them about the gifts so dad and Finn got upset and yelled, which would remind Noah that he is supposed to be mad at me or hate me or both.

Half heartedly I work on our project anyway, it doesn't bother me to do it, I'll just say Noah helped with all of it when I hand it in, it wont be the first time I've had to do a project for a jock. Packing away I walk down the corridor and for some reason I imagine I can hear Noah calling my name but that it is just wishful thinking so I don't even turn around and I hurry to my next lesson.

When the day is finally over I make my way to Miss Pillsbury's office and knock. Inside she is obsessively cleaning her desk the fumes of the cleaning solutions fill the small room and I can feel a headache coming on. Luckily she is almost finished and she walks me to the girls changing room, where we both change for tonight.

Chatting in that bright cheerful way she takes over the conversation and I fake a smile nodding now and again in the right places. Her divorce to Carl the dentist is finalised, and she is once more a single gal out on the market. I almost ask her why she doesn't just ask Mr Schue out but the way things are going I don't want to jinx it for them.

A few of the younger Cheerio's get upset about a boy being there but the older ones put them right, and then Coach Sylvester is there, "Hey Porcelain, looking good, have you lost weight? I see those pear hips are slimmer." Then the girls around us get the Sue treatment and they flee the locker room with her yelling at them to show some energy and life. Anyone caught slacking at the half time show is off the team.

"I am still shocked they let that woman anywhere near children," Miss Pillsbury says under her breath. "Right Kurt are you ready? I brought us some food."

Following her she leads me to the Spanish room and there is Mr Schue already polishing some of her fruit for her. "Hi Kurt," he greets me and makes eyes at the woman next to me.

Trying not to gag too much I spend a very awkward and embarrassing hour as they dance around the attraction they have for each other, though the eyesex they keep having is surprisingly hot. We all survive the experience intact and I manage to restrain myself from destroying the horrible vest he is wearing, I have got to give this man a makeover and burn his vest collection while I am at it.

Pulling on our coats we make our way out to the stands and find a seat. I'm wedged between the two teachers. On the field the teams assemble and the melee begins. I cannot fathom why grown men are so enthusiastic about this, it is only a brawl with rules. I cheer at the appropriate moments, and then David stops lumbering on the field and does a dance move I taught him to get around an opponent trying to block him and flattens the Dalton quarterback and I am suddenly on my feet yelling and jumping up and down.

Swept along I get lost in the game and when Mr Schue asks me a question I have to ask him to repeat it, "I asked you how long you've been teaching David to dance."

Surprised I look at him; I suppose he would notice, he did teach the move to me first, "Since before Christmas last year," I tell him, "David is really quick at picking up dance steps." I'm proud of how good a dancer he is and he keeps on improving.

"Huh, he did get zombie camp fast," Mr Schue says.

I laugh, "He asked me for extra lessons, it was fun being zombies." We snuck into the auditorium and practiced, though it did degenerate into a kissing session at one point.

"Hmm," Mr Schue replies, "So why didn't he want to do the half time number?"

I sigh unhappily, "Because if his family found out he was gay they'd have hurt him, but they found out anyway, luckily he was smart and he took Coach Beiste with him when he went to get his stuff, and he already had a back plan in case he needed somewhere to live."

"Is that where you are both living now?" Miss Pillsbury joins in the conversation.

Nodding I say, "Yes, it's tiny but it's nice, and it took a while but it feels like home now."

On the field of battle the Titans defeat Dalton soundly and we are cheering along with everyone else. The crowd begins to disperse and I follow my two bodyguards inside and to the hall to wait for my triumphant warrior.

"Hello Kurt," a familiar voice says and I turn to find Blaine standing there smiling. Stepping forward he pulls me into a hug, and my heart stutters in my chest, I remember having a little crush on him once upon a time, and he is very crush worthy indeed.

"Blaine!" Squeezing I let go and try and move back, he lets me go reluctantly. "You're looking good," and he does, perfectly put together as normal.

"Kurt," a deep voice says behind me, David is standing there and glowering at us.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human

Again thank you for all kind reviews. This is a bonus posting for you outside of my normal posting schedule, because I need the must longer Chapter 36 to land on a weekend when you have time to read it, now the Challenge for me is can I write it in time? Or will my fingers drop off instead.


	35. Chapter 35

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Walking the plank he looks down into plot infested waters). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"David," I greet my boyfriend and hold his hand. "You were amazing tonight, I'm really glad I got a chance to see you play." I gaze adoringly up at him and his mouth quirks very slightly. Going up on tiptoe I press a tiny kiss on to his jaw.

"Thanks babe, it was a good game," he rumbles. He's wearing the green top I picked out for him but as usual has insisted on wearing his letterman.

"Yes," Blaine says, "You do play a good game, I was impressed with your team's tactics, and you're really lucky you have such a good coach and not one but two quarterbacks. Kurt's brothers make excellent leaders." While there is nothing but calm friendliness from the boy I can't help tensing up waiting.

They start discussing national teams and recent games, since it doesn't interest me I keep quiet, which is when I notice Blaine keeps smiling at me. Not his normal friend smile but a warmer one, and once I notice my stomach flutters in response, I must be wrong, Blaine has never been interested in me that way. Beside me David is tensing and glancing between us, does that mean he has noticed too so there is something?

Large groups of people keep entering the hall, family members and other pupils all here to cheer on their team and mingle after the game. Finn is easy to spot even in this crowd, as he tends to stick up out of it, around him are Noah and Sam, and the little kids hanging onto them and laughing happily. My dad and Carole bring up the rear looking so proud of their brood my heart constricts painfully, I suppose I should be happy for them too; they have sons and daughters they can be proud of.

Dragging my attention back I find David is getting flustered and Blaine is still calm and collected. Again there is nothing but friendliness from Blaine except he is still smiling at me, and it is getting to my master. Faking a smile I step in, "Well it has been nice to see you again Blaine, we must do this again another time. If you'll excuse us we do have to go."

Picking up my hint David says goodbye too and we move off, his hand is a little sweaty in mine, he really doesn't like Blaine, he says the preppy boy makes him feel like a brain dead ox.

Once we are away from Blaine, David takes charge again and I am escorted over to the drinks where he gets me us some lemonade, "Thank you David," I say smiling up at him.

"You're welcome honey," he grins at me. "You look real pretty in that top, your eyes are really green," he compliments me and I preen at his words.

"I'm glad you noticed because I wore it for you," I bite my lip and look up him through my lashes, his smile widens and his eyes lighten a little.

Principle Figgins appears, "Ah there you are David, if you and the rest of the team could go over there we can present a few awards and get this party started!" As usual the Principle is off in his own little world. David winks at me and does as he's told.

Across the room I spy Mercedes. Yes. My friend has made it, gathering myself to go and greet her I can see all the other members of New Directions and mingled in with them are the Warblers, Blaine included. Aborting I hover over to one side on my own instead.

When I do make eye contact with Mercedes she looks away and my smile dies. Is she really that upset? I know it was my idea for her to ask Sam out, have I done something else wrong? My dad and Carole join the group and I think I know why she looked away, I have really messed up today, now she is just doing what I asked her too, choosing Glee over me. She needs the scholarship, and she's worked too hard to just walk away, I want her to be happy so I turn away too.

I had been so blinded with going out that I had forgotten I hate most parties, no one ever talks to me, at least with David's protection no one tries to beat me up either. Principle Figgins interrupts the whole party and the award ceremony begins. The normal congratulations are given out, and tonight's MVP is once again Finn, I clap and cheer, my brother is a goof ball but he takes being a leader very seriously, as long as you help with the difficult things like tying his shoelaces. Being humble he says it belongs to all the guys, that it is always a team effort, he even thanks the Dalton team for travelling all that way just to get beat, the crowd laughs and cheers the losing team.

Coach Beiste steps in afterwards and grabs a few jocks to help her with a few things, including David, so I spend the next few hours dodging around the hall, flitting about, I do my best to keep away from my family, Blaine and any of the Glee club members, I don't want to get them into trouble.

It had to end at some point and Blaine finally corners me, "I'd almost think you're trying to avoid me Kurt," he says.

"Me? Why would I do that?" I ask him and wonder how I can ditch him without being too obvious.

"I have no idea but you're always on the other side of the hall to me," he says and those beautiful brown eyes turn reproachful.

His eyes are truly breathtaking, its like you could drown in them forever and never care, "That's silly, I'm standing right here and so are you."

Sidling closer he says, "Oh you are now, but I've been trying to get close enough to talk to you all night," my heart skips, "And here we are."

"Yes, here we are," I'm not sure if I'm panicking or excited or both, my stomach has exploded with butterflies. I have a boyfriend I am really happy with, but having boys look at me like this is a new experience, only David ever does and I think I like being admired, perhaps that is why I stand there and talk to him.

"We haven't spoken for so long," he says, "you just dropped out of sight I was really worried about you and I ended up contacting Finn I thought you'd had an accident." Oh I bet that conversation was explosive. "He told me that you'd left home, just abandoned your family and your dad," I flinch at his words, "but I know that's not you Kurt, you would never do that," he smiles understandingly at me.

"I didn't abandon them," I say sadly, trying to get him to understand I tell him, "It was horrible Blaine, when everyone found out about David, I was so worried about him, his family are just plain evil."

Nodding he says, "I've heard some stories about them, they sound very abusive and bigoted."

When did he get so close? Blaine's hand reaches out and touches mine, my fingers tingle pleasantly. "Oh you have no idea, I really think they would have killed him for being an abomination in the eyes of the Lord, they are very religious but seem to have only embraced the hateful side." His fingers squeeze mine, "And while I was worried about him and feeling helpless everyone around me couldn't understand why I was with him, why I chose to be his boyfriend."

"They do have a point," Blaine points out reasonably, "You came to me remember when he forced that kiss on you in the locker room, and no one should ever do that. It's not such a hard step to take to more serious things, and he was expelled for excessive bullying, which in this school says something." His eyes turn sad, "I ran from my old school, they were the same as here, sweep it under the carpet, don't look too hard in case you can't look away."

"David is different from your bullies Blaine," I tell him, "he was so confused over his sexuality, he'd been taught to hate homosexuality. I was lucky that he is able to change and to better himself, that he is willing to challenge and question his beliefs."

Blaine is now so close our faces are inches away, I tell myself that it is just so our conversation can stay private but I know it for the lie it is the moment his eyes dip to my lips. Breaking away suddenly I make some remark about needing to get a drink and flee.

Getting myself under control I ladle punch into a cup and take a sip, then I spit it back out. Some idiot has spiked it. Spotting Coach Sylvester I tell her about the punch and she swings into action getting rid of it and putting a new batch out, which tastes much better. The incident with April's flask has stuck with me; no getting drunk the hangovers are a bitch.

Over on one side there are some tech guys installing a big projector and a bigger white screen. Around the room there are various speakers going up too. I wonder what they are going to do next; no one has mentioned anything about a show. Oh no not Principle Figgins' holiday pictures again, or worse a motivational speech by Coach Sylvester.

Blaine tries to talk to me but I bow out and then go into serious avoidance manoeuvres, I stop being subtle about it as it becomes clear he is hunting me down. I'm proud of being able to dodge him and keep looking for David so I can latch onto him and fake a headache, though at the rate today is going I wont have to fake it as a real one is starting.

Distracted by Blaine it takes me a while to realise all of the Glee club have vanished from the room, but as the Warblers are here it can't be for a sing along, perhaps they are preparing in the auditorium. I smile thinking of how they will blow the Dalton guys away, New Directions' versatility and passion is a knockout combination.

Since I'm not paying attention I nearly run into my Dad then discover he seems to have accidentally created a pincer move with Blaine so when I avoid dad I run straight into Blaine.

"Ow Kurt, that was my foot," he winces and exaggerates limping. "Now tell me the truth you really are avoiding me."

"Oh I am now Blaine," I tell him, "I have a boyfriend and you are giving off some very confusing signals, I needed the space." I make sure there is an obvious distance between us.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but you are just so beautiful I couldn't help myself." He doesn't seem to be fevered or ill and my heart beats faster. "So perfect. Why did I never see it before, you are what I have been looking for all this time." My heart seems to stop in my chest.

Taking a shuddering breath I say firmly, "Blaine I already have a boyfriend, I'm sorry but I can't be what you want me to be, I'm your friend and only your friend." But deep inside a part of me wonders 'What if?' I once fantasised about this boy, about this moment with him, I pined over him, I flirted, I danced attendance to him, but I do have David now and I choose him not Blaine.

"Leave him," Blaine says, "Be with me instead, come to Dalton, they've started giving out scholarships for worthy students, as a Warbler you'd qualify. Join a school that could help catapult you to a great future, you've walked the halls there you know what it's like. No bullying, no harassment, you'd be safe, you'd have subjects that would actually challenge you," he pleads so earnestly, and those eyes pull at me. He's dangling a dream at me, tempting me and I am very tempted, what that school could do for me, the influential people I could meet.

Shaking my head I tell him, "No. No Blaine, I'm where I belong. I'm staying in Lima until graduation and then I'm going onto college, and I'll do it with David by my side." Even if I have to go back to ghosting through the halls, even if I have to be alone, I will stay, I will be faithful, and I am going onto college and I will make it out of Lima and into a bright future.

"Kurt…" his hands reach out to me but I step back.

The room's main door smashes open with a crashing sound and a small-framed girl runs in, "Oh you have to stop them!"

"Sunshine?" I say in the ensuing silence.

Spotting me she staggers over, panting and out of breath she says urgently, "Kurt! It's Jessie he's gathered a few of the other show choirs and has staged a massive sing off to destroy your show choir. He says he has to get revenge for having something precious stolen from him and he'll get that person banned from the competition for life," she looks confused, "I don't understand who he's targeting, so I ran here to get a teacher."

The room is surprisingly empty of them, and the projector springs into life showing a giant picture of Jessie, "Hello McKinnely, I know how much you hate your Glee club so I'm going to do you a little favour, after tonight you wont have to worry about them ever again," he smirks. "Just do what you always do and look the other way." Giving a deep bow he steps to one side, "Behold the awesome might of the number one team Vocal Adrenaline, and there's Aural Intensity oh and the Jane Addams girls too. Just for added kicks this is being recorded and streamed so the inevitable defeat of New Directions can be shared across the Internet."

The fiend! It finally clicks who he's targeting, "Finn! He's going after Finn," I cry. They have battled over Rachel in the past and Jessie seems as smitten with her as Finn is. Jessie is also one of the very few people I've ever seen able to get Finn to lose his temper, and when that happens Finn tends to get violent, admittedly he attacks random inanimate objects but if Jessie is filming this he could use it to get Finn banned and a big piece of the Glee club's heart will be gone.

"Sunshine, stay here and try and get any teachers you can to break it up and get the other teams to leave," I tell her and I turn to run.

"Wait! Kurt what are you going to do?" She asks me.

"I'm going to join them, they need my voice I'm the second best singer and I have a massive repertoire of show tunes to fall back on. If New Directions is going down we'll fight to the bitter end," she hugs me and whispers her good luck in my ear.

Blaine grabs my arm, "Kurt, you can't go out there, it could be a trap, and with three teams to go up against its show choir suicide, one of them is the National champions more than five times in a row."

Yanking my arm out of his grip I back away from him, "I don't care Blaine, they're my friends, my family, and I'm not going to let Jessie to destroy any of them. If he wants Finn he's going to have to go through me to get to my brother."

The hall is still silent and everyone is staring at us. Spinning on my heel I run for the open door, on the big screen I can hear Aural Intensity issuing the first challenge.

Racing through the empty darkened hallways I hope I'm in time. Hurtling forward I burst out into the quad as Rachel takes centre stage and says, "That's easy Jessie, I'll sing 'Defying Gravity.'"

Noah and Sam have taken a hold of Finn's arms and are keeping him back trying to calm him down.

Jessie smiles at Rachel, "Then by all means begin, but remember the rules of this sing off, once you start you have to finish or you forfeit," he's up to something, he's rigging it in his favour.

I've always been small, delicate, I've never been able to back up what I feel physically, its one reason I get bullied, I'm just unable to back down, to let someone win without throwing my all at it. My fighting spirit is clamouring loudly at me and I stride forward, still unseen by the other singers.

Glaring at Jessie I think 'Bring. IT. ON!'

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry but the cliffhanger was quite deliberate, as a reward you get an extra long chapter next, the sing off takes a while to get through. Unless my fingers drop off before I finish writing it, they are aching even now.


	36. Chapter 36

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot takes a deep breath and sings bringing the house down). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Music starts up in the background and the melody of Rachel's chosen song fills the night sky. Stepping forward into a spotlight set up in the quad she takes a deep breath to begin, and Jessie strikes. Wrapping his arm around a beautiful girl he kisses her cheek, to me it seems fairly platonic, but to Rachel's eyes it's staged to look like so much more and the words freeze in her throat.

Not thinking I begin to sing in her stead and walk out into the light.

Memories swamp me of when I last sang this in front of people, but at that time I chose to take a dive, this time there is nothing to hold me back. Standing next to Rachel I gather her into my arms and comfort her, she trembles in my arms. Jessie glares at me for ruining his plan.

When we reach the point of the high F I reach for the note and hit it perfectly making Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. I can't resist winking at her and she gasps.

Finishing the song I smirk at Jessie and lift an eyebrow at him. He continues to glare but says in a conversational tone, "Hello Kurt, I'd forgotten you have such a high range, and I'm sure the last time you tried to sing that you couldn't reach the high F, congratulations on hitting it this time."

"Oh I could always hit it Jessie," I tell him, "I threw the Diva off and let Rachel win, some things are more important than winning."

"More important?" He looks shocked, "What could be more important than winning? I know how much you want to be the one singing the solos and you could have sung in front of the judges."

Acting as if I'm talking to a child I tell him, "My dad is worth much more to me than that Jessie, I threw the Diva off for him, he was already putting up with so much harassment because I'm gay I refused to put him through worse." Turning my back on the young man I lead Rachel away to our team.

"Nothing is more important than winning," he says still not getting it.

Running a hand down Rachel's back I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, "Nothing?" I challenge him back.

Rage and jealousy crosses his face, even though he knows I'm gay it still stings and he drags a girl forward, "The next challenge is a duet," and then they sing.

Any residual respect I had for him is now gone, he is singing 'Hello', the song he used to woo Rachel the first time they met, when he was sent to infiltrate us. The girl he is singing with is good but she is not up to Rachel's standard and their voices don't blend very well. The over all effect is adequate.

It does however hit its intended targets. Rachel clings to me and Finn looks ready to do some serious damage to Jessie. At this moment I am contemplating violence too, my hands itch to make him pay for hurting them.

With Rachel and Finn out of action for now the others brainstorm on what to sing, it is Mercedes who comes up with the suggestion, "Sam and Quinn should sing 'I've had the time of my life,' they look good together and their voices match."

Agreeing the team begin helping Sam and Quinn get ready, the expression on Mercedes' face when she looks at them breaks my heart, it cost her to suggest it, and it will cost her to watch them sing a love song. I wipe the tear that trails down my face away; at the very least I can be strong for her.

Jessie finishes and smiles nastily at us and Mike speaks up, "I thought you had to be a member of a show choir, and you left Vocal Adrenaline when you graduated." Could Mike have hit a weak point, could Jessie have knocked his old team out of the sing off already?

"Sorry but you're wrong. I was a member of this team so it still counts, even if I had only joined for an hour it would still count." He crosses his arms and taunts us, "Does this mean you give up? I would have thought you'd at least try to fight back, no matter how pathetically doomed you are."

Stepping forward the two blondes take up the gauntlet and just as they did at the competition they nail the song and dance their routine wonderfully together. They really do look like a match made in heaven, I can only hope Quinn treats him better this time around, my brother is a very gentle person and he has a deep and kind heart that is easily bruised.

Their effort is more than adequate and so the sing off continues. This time the Jane Addam's girls step forward. They perform the energetic 'Bootylicious' that sent Mr Schue into such a panic our first year, they have improved but they still fall back on flash and dazzle rather than a more solid base of singing with blended voices.

Going into a huddle we hit a blank on what to do next, when Finn shakes off the funk he is in and says, "They are doing a hairology number so we need to top that, I say we do Gaga. We can do 'Born this way', its an easy win." Brilliant! Quickly agreeing we wait for our turn. So far no one has said anything about me being there and as I'm in the opening I stand by Tina and Mercedes, both of them have that stubborn determined air about them, Jessie has more of a fight on his hands than he thinks. We might squabble among ourselves but we do tend to pull together when we need to and we've flown by the seat of our pants on too many competitions to count, we can do this.

We take centre stage and Jessie stops us in our tracks, "Oh I'm sorry but the guys can't perform, only the girls. It is an all girl high school, it would be unfair to let the guys in." The young singer acts as if he knows what fair means, "I'm sure you understand and agree too."

Damn, he's trapped us, going back into a quick huddle Finn again takes charge, he's good at coming up with inspiring ideas at the last moment and he doesn't disappoint, "Girls, and Kurt, you're still doing Gaga but do the 'Bad Romance' one."

I step out with the girls and Jessie again tries to stop us because of me but Rachel argues, "Kurt has a high enough range that he can sing this with us, so there is no unfair advantage, not that we need the boys to win this one anyway," turning to the girls school she asks them if they mind me singing and since they've heard me sing earlier they wave us on and tell us we'll really need to bring to take them.

"Oh we'll bring it," Santana says confidently.

Almost magically the music starts and I take the lead, as the beat spreads I let my body go and move to the music, we easily fall into the dance moves, each taking our turn singing lead and in some cases calling out. Just as we did for our lesson in Theatricality we go all out and our inner monsters come out to play.

At one point Lauren and I are pressed back to back, I had forgotten that she had understudied on this and joined in on the actual performance. Bouncing around the 'stage' I know how much I've missed this, I feel completely alive and it ups my game which in turn makes the girls work harder. It's an amazing moment, one I don't want to be over, as the song comes to the end I can't help laughing, whooping, and pumping the air with my fist, I'm dragged into a mass group hug by the ladies and someone ruffles my hair which I submit to.

To our surprise the Jane Addam's girls bow out, they say we were incredible and they look forward to seeing us at Reginals. Riding high we go back to the boys. The girls school stick around to watch the rest of the sing off.

Aural Intensity waste no time and bring out the combo 'You raise me up/magic' that they placed with at Regionals when they beat us. They're good but we are better I'm sure of it.

"'Somebody to love'," Noah throws the idea into the ring and we circle around on before agreeing, it lets us showcase Rachel and Finn, but the rest of us can back them up and keep them rested for whatever Vocal Adrenaline are going to hit us with.

Looking around the quad I spot where the music is coming from, there is a small booth, which is hooked up to the cameras and sound system. I'd forgotten about the live streaming, turning to the others I fill them in with what Jessie had said in the hall. It just makes everyone even more ready to fight on, we've faced so much in such a short space of time that nothing is going to stop us, we'll give it everything we've got and more.

Aural Intensity are up to their usual standard and strut off the centre stage. Finn and Rachel move forward and we fan out like a well-oiled machine behind them. Finn nods up at the booth and the music starts.

Bubbling up inside me is so much energy I go into what David calls my 'Demented squirrel hyped up on coffee' mode, its like I could sing and dance forever and never stop. I'm not the only one I can see it in the others, and my grin gets bigger, the stakes are high but this is so much fun too.

We all hit the notes, dance the right moves, even Finn, we spin and pass each other. Then Mercedes is the centre of attention and she belts out with that beautiful voice of hers and brings her 'thunder' in to blow them all away. And Sam is gazing at her like she is the wonder I know her to be, but if he is interested in her why is he dating Quinn? Joining back in we bring it to a triumphant finale, and I know we have beaten Aural Intensity.

Scattered applause breaks out around us, looking up into the darkness I can vaguely see people that have filtered out to watch it in person. I should have realised the prospect of a fight would draw a crowd. The beaten team slinks away tails between their legs and leaves, they have no interest in who wins, they only care that they lost. The girls school even cats calls after them about being losers.

Glancing around I spot Blaine surrounded by the Warblers they are clapping us, and give us a cheer too. It's nice to have some support out here.

Seemingly shaken Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline launch into 'Bohemian Rhapsody', and whatever I think of him personally, which isn't much, he can sing and dance well, but he lacks a certain something, its just rote to him, there's no spark.

"They beat us at Regionals with this number," Quinn says, "We have to do something big enough to knock them down." I remember being in the hospital when she gave birth and I can see her hand fall to her flat stomach and rub it. Mercedes reaches out to her and they hold hands. Noah goes to reach out but touches Lauren instead, the larger girl strangely sympathetic hugs him, she's so rarely nice to him I'm a little surprised, pleasantly so.

"How about," Tina asks, "'Don't stop believing'?" She says, "I know it's a Journey song and we didn't win with it, but it's the song that kept us together as a club the first year." When Mr Schue bailed on us we sang it, just six of us, and it seemed to kick start our slow but steady rise, because last year we made it all the way to Nationals in New York.

Apparently we all think the same and decided we turn to face Jessie and Vocal Adrenaline.

Blaine gestures to me and I pretend to miss it, but Brittany points it out and I reluctantly wander over to him, "Hi Blaine," I say unenthusiastically.

"Kurt," he says, "You guys are magnificent," the Warblers all agree with him, they're impressed with us. "We just had to come out and support you in person," he smiles at me, "Good luck on the next song, not that you'll need it."

"Thanks Blaine, guys," I tell them, "We'll give it our best shot."

Applause rings out for Vocal Adrenaline and I turn to rejoin my team to find Jessie still near the stage area, everything about him screams mischief.

Our song starts up and I begin to hurry across to join them, when Jessie throws something at Finn and Rachel's feet, a cloud of dark powder explodes outwards and the whole team is engulfed by it and they start sneezing. The cheater! But his smirk says he knows we'll have to forfeit because we can't finish the song.

To buy them time I start the backing vocals on my own, Lauren is far enough away to join in with me but when we get to the point where Finn is supposed to take lead we falter as he is still sneezing.

A new voice rings out taking up Finn's role, it's a voice I never thought to hear sing openly, David steps forward into the quad still wearing his Letterman and looking a little nervous as he's hasn't sung in public, let alone in a sing off.

Rachel and most of the other girls are still out of it and Lauren points at me to sing Rachel's part. A deep breath later and I'm the other lead voice on the song.

One by one the Glee club members get the pepper out of their systems and start backing David and I up. Coming back together slowly the song gathers strength as each voice swells and adds to it.

Behind us the routine falls into place, but David doesn't know the dance moves and gives me a panicked look, I motion for him to improvise and follow me. I keep it to simple things he mastered last year and he settles into it. His voice is better suited to crooning so I have to work at not over powering it the way Rachel does with Finn, and I think we blend very well indeed.

Dancing around each other we move in time and as he gains confidence we get bolder, we've been dancing together for over a year, we dip and weave without hesitation, when he grabs me and pulls me back against him I melt into his frame, and then for the big finish he lifts me effortlessly over his head with one hand and I hold the perfect pose.

Cheers and clapping come from all around us, which is a big surprise as two openly gay guys just did a duet together. David lowers me carefully sliding me down his body, and lets his hands linger on my waist. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hug him, "Thank you," I tell him earnestly, "thank you so much."

Blushing he shrugs at my thanks, "Babe I know they mean a lot to you, and that kid cheated." He gazes into my eyes he smiles at me, "It was kinda cool, like that half time thing we did."

Mercedes hugs us from the side, "We've won!"

Pulled back to the here and now I blink and realise she's right, we just beat Vocal Adrenaline! Jessie set all this up to get to Rachel and destroy Finn and we not only foiled his plans we beat them at a sing off. The crowd like us more than they do them.

"That doesn't count you lose," Jessie says. He points at David, "He's not a member of your Glee club so you forfeit."

"Dude," David says, "I was a member of the Gleek squad for a week and I was in the half time show so it totally counts. If you can sing for your old team I can sing for this one." Smirking he gloats, "So we beat you losers and McKinnely wins, again, go Titans and New Directions."

Apocalyptic in his anger Jessie spits out, "You haven't won yet! There's another team here you have to beat." He points at the Warblers, "And you can't back down Dalton because if you do you're out of the Regionals, it's all part of the rules, you have to compete in the sing off."

Aghast both New Directions and the Warblers protest but Jessie wins and the Dalton choir reluctantly agrees. Blaine holds his hand out to Finn, "Good luck, McKinnley."

Finn shakes it firmly, "You too Dalton," he gives that spaniel grin, "But we're so gonna win."

Laughing Blaine steps back, "Sure Hudson, in your dreams." And taking the stage the Warblers go into a mini huddle to pick their song. One of them takes an ipod up to the booth so they can have their music played and then they are ready.

As normal Blaine is the soloist and the rest harmonize for him, the strains of 'Teenage dream' begin and they launch into the song. This sing off is different from the others. It's still a sing off but a friendly one, a fun one. Finn is the first to start dancing, we give him space, my feet are jumping on their own so I join in and hold my hand out to David who takes it and lets me pull him into the music. Around us the rest soon start up, Mike and Britt showing off in that amazing way they do. How does he make his body do that, and Britt is even more flexible and bendy than me.

Suddenly there are Jane Addam's girls mixed in with us and we're all dancing to the beautiful voice of Blaine. Jessie and his old choir stick out as they are off on their own motionless.

I remember being bedazzled by this performance once, staring open eyed at this beautiful boy with a voice like an angel and grinning like a loon. I'm still grinning like a loon but it's turned to the larger muscular boy bopping away to the groove a carefree look in his face and my heart constricts. I love Blaine and I do, but as a friend. I love David in a very different way and I leap wholeheartedly into it.

We all clap and cheer and yell when they finish and they bow humbly to us. Blaine smiles his dreamy smile and sighs from the girls not in Glee echo in the quad, oh dear are they in for a disappointment.

Breaking into the celebration Jessie tells us, "And just like it was all girls against girls, this time is has to be all boys against boys."

Damn him, he's putting as many obstacles in our way as he can. "Dude not a prob," Azimo of all people says standing there surrounded by the football players from last year, "We got this one covered, let's do the zombie camp thing." And like that the next number is ready to go. "It's gonna be weird doing it without the zombie make up though."

Blaine and Finn fist bump when they pass and the guys get ready to start. I'm standing with the girls and get ready to cheer them on. I wasn't a football player then so I didn't get to do the original performance with them.

Finn is lead, and the jocks haven't forgotten any of the moves they are just creepy and have gotten the zombie thing down perfectly. Their letterman's act like the uniform they are and they all stand out nicely. My brothers all sing, and I watch David dancing, he still tends to look around himself to keep on track, not that he really needs to.

Again the urge to dance along is great enough that we do, the Warblers joining in with us and a few of the Jane Addam's girls latch onto them, I wonder if the boys will check their pockets before they leave, or if I should warn them, no I'm sure they'll be fine.

It's only a short song but we all yell and scream at the end, and the jocks all smirk at a job well done. Finn turns to Blaine who holds up his hands and admits defeat. We did it we won, and there is nothing Jessie can do about it. He's so mad and storms off, and the whole thing was streamed live on the internet, oops, there goes his show choir consultancy business, guess he'll just have to go back to college and actually study.

Dashing forward we congratulate the boys, I jump at David who braces to catch me in his arms and I kiss him. "You were wonderful," I tell him. Blushing he holds me up and off the ground so I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him again.

A chant starts up and I can't make it out, then it becomes obvious "Thriller! Thriller! Thriller!" They want us to do the half time number.

Finn and Sam hold their hands up and the quad goes silent, turning to Azimo Finn says, "Dude you up for that?" The jock nods and the quad echoes with cheers.

Scrambling down from David I take my place and blow him a kiss, for luck of course.

Considering we had to deal with the jocks, this was a great mash up. It really showcases Artie and Santana's talents. We throw ourselves into it and after the opening moment the strong arms of a footballer pick me and drags me back as I do zombie hands.

Flying through it we are spurred on by the crowd, the Dalton boys both singers and footballers, and the Jane Addam's girls, they join in and sing along at certain points. Finn is creepy in the middle and we slay the whole thing. The only things missing are the band and fake fog, it still works though.

And just as he had after the half time show Azimo grabs David in a one armed bro hug as the jocks congratulate each other, but this time they also congratulate the rest of us, Strando even slings an arm around my shoulders for a moment before lumbering off. It's a good thing he didn't look back as my jaw has dropped in disbelief.

Now that the sing off is over the teachers all appear and break it up ordering us back inside. Fingers tangled with David's we amble towards the hall in as celebratory mood as everyone else around us. Keeping our pace slower than the other kids we are soon left behind and as we pass the locker room door David tugs on my hand and beckons me to enter with a wicked smile.

Kissing me hungrily he presses my back into our locker and pins my hands, I moan into his mouth and rub my tongue wantonly against his when it sneaks into my open mouth. Rubbing his erection along mine he makes us both groan in need, "Oh god Kurt you were amazing out there," he tells me as he sucks on my neck, aiming for the love bites he'd made last week. "You're fucking fantastic, you deserve a reward," he goes back to kissing me and grinding.

Gripping my hands he pulls them above my head and transfers them from his two hands to just one, the free hand he runs down my body and yanks my shirt up and out of my jeans, working on the buttons he undoes it and bares my chest.

Leaving me breathless he kisses down my torso and sucks on a nipple before licking it thoroughly, writhing against the cold metal I'm glad it's there to help keep me standing as my legs are turning to jelly. Switching to the other nipple he does the same and I gasp his name pleadingly.

Touching my stomach he pops the button on my jeans and unzips them, with better access he pushes his hand down the back of my pants and underwear and squeezes my ass. Thrusting my hips against his I grunt as we connect just as his finger graze over my entrance.

"Shit," he mutters, "I didn't bring anything with me, we'll have to stop soon," his hand pinning mine shifts pushing up and forcing me onto my tiptoes, "soon, but not just yet, then maybe we'll go home and celebrate privately" he kisses me harder, demanding more and grinding us closer and closer to an orgasm as he grips my ass and encourages me to move.

Off balance I end up slinging my left leg around him to steady myself and give me a better vantage to rock my hips. I know I am whimpering and I can feel my brain drowning in lust, David's groans vibrate through me and straight down to my groin.

"Wait till I get you home Kurt, the things I'm gonna do to you," he moans into our kiss and I cry out wanting him to do those things to me now.

"Whoa!" Someone says loudly disturbing our moment. We turn our heads to find the entire football team staring at us in shock as Coach Beiste steps around them wanting to know what the hold up is.

Spotting us she crosses her arms, "Guys! I appreciate you had a great win out there but that is no reason for inappropriate behaviour in the locker room. Break it up now!"

Breaking it up David lets go of my hands and pulls his hand out of my underwear, its obvious where he just had his hand and I'm expecting a big gay freak out. He steps protectively in front of me clearly excepting the same thing; he doesn't bother to hide the bulge that's still tenting his pants.

Doing my jeans up I struggle with the shirt buttons as my hands are shaking a little, the comment Azimo makes takes me by surprise, "Hummel, dude, you are seriously pale, no wonder Santana nicknamed you snowflake." He saunters by us unfazed and gives David a thumb's up, "The locker room bro? Now that takes balls to have a make out session here," chuckling he goes to his locker and starts getting his stuff ready.

This seems to shatter the spell over the room and the other jocks go to their lockers, David herds me to his and hands me a comb muttering, "Hair."

Accepting his offering I put on a brave front and march over to the sinks and mirrors. My hair looks seriously mussed. After the sweat it picked up from all the dancing and now our impromptu necking it is sticking up all over the place. Wrestling it into a semblance of order I splash water on my flushed face, at least I am no longer panting from David's touch. I wonder how soon we can make our excuses and leave for home, I shiver at what David might do to me and can feel myself swelling again.

Sternly telling myself to behave I slink back to him to find him and Azimo talking about sports. Putting the comb away he gently holds my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles, it seems he is as freaked out by how calm the guys are being as I am, even having the Coach there they should have tried something.

"Is everyone's gear packed and ready to go?" Coach Beiste asks, "Okay leave your stuff here and get back to the hall, you'll stay to the end," the jocks groan, "and see everyone else off, as the winning team tonight, twice," she acknowledges the sing off, "you can wait and show your appreciation of people coming to see you." Sparing David and I a long look she says, "And I will be keeping an eye on you all so there will be no sneaking off into random dark corners," a blush floods my face and several of the jocks snigger.

Escorted back to the hall I keep my hand in his and spend a very surreal hour surrounded by boisterous friendly jocks. David's right they do talk a lot of testosterone fuelled rubbish mostly about girls and fights they've gotten into. Not once do they make a gay slur or make any threatening moves towards me, glancing up at David he's as puzzled by them as I am.

Bit by bit the hall empties of people until it is half full, all of the other school's pupils and families have gone. Hopefully this means we can go home soon. David's stomach rumbles loudly and the guys make fun of him, I offer to get him something and they make bad innuendos, which I ignore and sail off for the food table.

Picking out nice little bits and pieces I cover a plate and grab a drink for him, not the punch in case it's been spiked again. Submissively returning to him I balance the plate for him and he gratefully eats, "Thanks Kurt, I was starving."

"Yeah but what were you starving for?" Strando laughs and I blush and it sets the rest of the idiots off, David just rolls his eyes and ignores them. When he's finished I volunteer to take the plate back, "Oh dude he's seriously domesticated, bet he looks after you real well," it makes them laugh again, so I swan off and leave them, honestly boys.

Putting the empty plate and cup away I go back to David and halfway there I glance up and to the side to see my dad across the room, up until now I'd only noticed him enough to dodge him, but standing next to him is Carole and she has a hair comb in, a hair comb that I'd picked out and had wrapped up in a Christmas present and left on the porch this morning.

I stop dead in astonishment and scan the room for Sarah and Stacie and find them predictably near their brothers who are hanging out with the other Glee kids. In the girl's hair are two more combs, the same combs I'd put in their presents. But I thought my dad would have destroyed them.

Automatically I look back at him and he's replacing the ever-faithful baseball cap, and it's a new one, the one I'd left for him. I know I'm staring but I'm now confused, why would he destroy one present and keep the rest? Or did he lose his temper and then realise what he'd done and regretted it?

Carole catches my eyes and she smiles at me, dad looks up and a tentative smile crosses his face too. Unsure I take a step towards them as I feel my own mouth curve up a little.

A big hand lands on my shoulder and I am spun around to see Paul Karofsky standing there, his face a deceptively calm mask. Behind him are Gabriel, Solomon and Cain.

I hear David yell my name and curse loudly as a wave of silence ripples out from where I stand.

Staring up into the eyes of my beloved's father I can only think 'Oh shit'.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human, and I didn't have a lot of time to edit this as much as I wanted to, skidded in at the last moment to have it ready on time.

Again thank you for the reviews, and alerts. Yes this cliffhanger was also deliberate the Karofsky family reunion kicks off next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Battening down the hatches they get ready to ride out the on coming Plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Those kind eyes gaze into mine and I manage not to scream by sheer force of will. David inherited most of his physical attributes from this man and also that quick flexible mind; they are the most alike of all the Karofskys.

Gabriel smirks at me, his angelic blonde blue-eyed combination hides the monster he truly is. Built like his dad he towers over me happy to intimidate anyone he can, he's not that smart but he is vicious and willing to do or take anything he wants from anyone weaker than him, which is nearly everybody.

Solomon has dark hair and eyes but is slender, unable to use his body to the same terrifying degree as his older brother he has turned to using his mind to destroy people around him, he's apparently very good at mental abuse, his wife may wear less bruises but she is just as broken as the rest of them.

Cain is another blonde but has dark eyes, he's even more well built than Gabriel or David, and he'd be as dangerous as Gabriel but he's dumber than an old sock and easily distracted.

If I had the choice of who to face I'd pick Cain, I could confuse him and maybe get away, but I'm facing all of them, luckily we are in public so they probably wont try anything, it doesn't stop my heart hammering in my chest.

Paul's eyes flick away from mine to look behind me, "Boys," he says softly, "It looks like the abomination that is your brother wants to greet you, why don't you go and say hi."

They laugh cruelly and head out at their father's order. I watch helplessly as they head towards David who is barrelling towards me, they intercept him stopping him, Gabriel standing in front of him, Solomon and Cain each to one side flanking him. My stomach drops, surely they wont fight here, will they?

"It really is a pity you're a boy," Paul says conversationally, his eyes seem unfocused and when he leans in I swear I can smell alcohol, but I know from David he never drinks. "You're so pretty, so fragile, such a sweet temptation put there for my son," shaking his head he continues, "a temptation he has fallen completely for. You would have made him the perfect little wife, I've heard all the stories about how you took care of your father, even found him a new bride and a more acceptable son. Why do you have to be an abomination?"

I've had people scream abuse at me, I've been bullied, harassed, tormented, but none of that is as scary as the quiet, calm hate this man holds for me. He lifts his right hand and I watch trembling as the realisation dawns that he is going to hit me.

As his hand lashes out palm open the world seems to slow down, I can hear David cry my name in the hushed silence of the hall, and I have just enough time to choose to duck out of the way or stand there. We're in a crowded hall, filled with parents, teachers, and pupils with video recording on their phones, all of which would make excellent witnesses of Paul's abusive behaviour and actions.

The crack of his hand smacking into me is loud in the hall, the power of the blow is enough I am lifted slightly off of my feet and I collapse to my right as I fall heavily to the floor. Momentarily stunned I lay there, the left side of my face strangely numb.

I can see David out of the corner of my eye as he bellows in rage and charges forward even as Solomon and Cain grab his arms and Gabriel swings his fist at his newly trapped brother. Twisting in their grip David uses them to steady himself as he launches his feet up to catch Gabriel in the chest, the blonde reels back and David breaks free of Solomon and takes advantage of his momentum to trip Cain onto his smaller brother taking them both out of the fight for a short while.

"Get up," Paul tells me. I briefly consider running, but then Paul would be free to enter the fray and David would have difficulty hitting his own father, I have to keep the man distracted.

David cherishes my spirit and fire, he encourages me to think for myself and he revels in the fact I willing submit to him, that I obey him because I want to. The other Karofskys break their wives, they smash and destroy that which makes their loves unique and bend them to their wills.

My first instinct is to throw the order back into the man's face, I don't bow down easily, none of the Neanderthals at this school ever got it, no one makes me do what I don't want to. And that is exactly what he will be expecting. He thinks David is weak because he's gay and he refused to beat his own mother up, he believes David to be unmanly because David doesn't use his fists to get his own way.

Knowing all this how can I keep Paul occupied? A plan starts to form, all I have to do is put on the best Oscar Nomination act of my life. Channelling my need to protect David into my plan I slowly get to my feet, carefully I force my body into a submissive pose and clasp my hands in front of me with my head bowed. I have to work at hiding my true feelings and my eyes will give me away I just need a few more minutes to bring them under control.

Apparently my plan works as Paul seems unsure for a moment and when he says, "Look at me," I have my face and eyes ready to present a calm submissive and above all effeminate and delicate appearance to him.

Startled the man studies me for any hint or sign that I am not truly submissive. When he leans back I stifle my sigh of relief. For now Paul is too busy with me to bother with David, and I can only hope the sounds behind me of flesh hitting flesh means David is putting up such a ferocious fight the others will give up. He told me he had never really let rip on them before, he'd always held back, even if it meant he got a beating, he didn't want them to know how good he really was, he wanted it to be a total surprise in case he desperately needed an edge one day.

"It's been a few months since we last met Kurt," Paul says watching me like a hawk.

"Yes sir," I reply respectfully.

Narrowing his eyes he asks, "So I hear you left your father's household and you are now living with David, how is that working out for you both?"

"It took a little time to adjust to sir, but we seem to have settled down nicely," I tell him, "Thank you for asking."

"Hmm, so that means you are living in sin then," he pounces.

Damn, then I know how to get out of the trap he's sprung, "We are currently engaged sir, and David plans for us to get married when we have finished college. We are both a little young to jump into something so serious and important as marriage." His eyes automatically drop to my left hand, lifting it slightly so he can see it I say, "David picked the ring out, it really is beautiful, I'm very lucky to have him in my life and I hope to make him a good life partner."

Off balance he hesitates and then it seems curiosity wins out, "And David? How is he doing?"

"Very well sir," I tell him, "His grades are nearly all A's, he's on both the Hockey and Football teams, which you probably saw tonight is firmly on the path to winning the Championship again. This should mean he will be offered a good scholarship to play for a college." I am careful not to volunteer anything more.

Strangely Paul looks pleased at that information, considering he called David an abomination he's acting proud of him. Reaching out with a hand he cups my chin with very gentle fingers and tilts my face so he can see me at different angles. "I've always heard how strong willed you are Kurt," he says, "and David always did follow orders well."

The trap he's laid out is so obvious it makes me wonder if I'm missing something but I answer him, "Does he? He does give orders well, and he is very," I deliberately pause, "particular about how things should be."

A ghost of a smile flitters across the man's face, he's fallen for my inference that David beats me or at least dominates me with fear. "That's not something I thought my son would ever have the balls for," he mutters. "I'm hungry go and get me something to eat and drink," he orders.

Caught in my own plan I turn and walk slowly to the food table and just as I had for David I pick some bits and pieces out for Paul. Grabbing a cup of lemonade I bring it all back to the man and take a sneaky peek at David.

My sweet darling is holding his own and slips out of the flanking manoeuvre they try on him, a fist here and kick there and Gabriel goes down for a few moments freeing David to launch himself at Solomon with a flurry of blows. Cain looks confused and then lumbers forward as David drops the slimmer brother and begins to tackle Cain. The sheer level of unleashed violence is staggering and I struggle to keep my act up, wanting instead to throw up.

Everyone else is frozen shocked by the explosive events that have unfolded so fast in front of them; though I notice Jacob is filming everything. Here's hoping he caught Paul hitting me unprovoked and setting the three brothers on David. I know David has been trying to gather evidence to get his family locked up, it's hard to get admissible evidence as any witnesses are understandably terrified of the Karofskys.

Returning I offer up the lemonade and hold onto the plate so he has a hand free to eat. "Why none of the punch?" He asks me, not bothering to say thank you.

"Because it was spiked earlier, I know Coach Sylvester changed it but someone may have managed to get to it again," I tell him. He advocates no drinking or drugs, which makes the fact Gabriel is his favourite even more hypocritical as the son indulges regularly.

"Spiked?" He looks shocked, "But I've been drinking that," he says aghast.

Well that explains the alcohol on his breath and why he is acting more on his natural character defects. A slightly drunk Paul is going to make mistakes he wouldn't normally make, like hitting his son's boyfriend in public and letting the boys duke it out in school.

"Boys!" He yells out, "Cut it out and get over here, that includes you too David," he orders them. "I mean it, do not make me go over there."

Heavy footsteps, out of breath panting and I am surrounded by the brothers. David stands on my right and Cain on my left. Solomon is next to David followed by Gabriel, and I am grateful I am nowhere near him.

Their father is still using me as a plate holder and he makes a show of finishing and putting the empty cup on the plate. "Would you like anything else sir?" I politely enquire.

"What the fuck?" Gabriel says, "There's no way that little queer knows proper manners."

"Gabriel," Paul says in his dangerously quiet voice, "Hush, and watch your language. It seems your brother is far more of a man than we knew and Kurt has begun learning his proper place." It seems to impress Solomon and Cain, while Gabriel glares disbelievingly at me and I fake as much sereneness as I can.

David's face is carefully grumpy and has the scowl he uses to hide behind on, as I gaze up at him he lifts an eyebrow. Uh-oh I'm staring right at him, they might think I'm challenging him or something, bowing my head and dropping my gaze I give the most submissive body pose I can.

"Bro," Cain says awed, "I knew you had it in you somewhere you just had to find it." David just grunts noncommittally.

"It's just a pity it had to be a boy," Paul sighs. "Are you sure you're gay David? Kurt is very attractive and sweet but this could just be a phase you are going through. Have you tried not being gay?"

"Dad," David replies, "Believe me I tried not being gay, I don't know why I was born this way, it just the way I am."

"Well congratulations son on the engagement, I'm glad things are working out in your life, but you understand I can't announce this in church you are an abomination and headed for hell," Paul is so matter of fact about it, how can someone so intelligent be so dumb?

"Dudes congrats," Cain sounds happy and he even ruffles my hair, "I'm sure Kurt will make you a very good wife, I've heard stories about his cooking, is it as good as they say?"

"Err, yeah," David replies, "he cooks good. He likes looking after me and takes care of the house and stuff. He made stew at the weekend, and at Christmas he says he's gonna bake me cookies and brownies."

"What kind of cookies?" Solomon asks.

I can't believe I am standing here staring at my feet while they discuss the finer points of cookies. At least they have stopped fighting. David mentions the various types of cookies and Solomon groans at one point, "Seriously he can cook those ones? They're my favourites."

My desperate plan worked better than I could have hoped for, I just wanted to keep Paul away from David, and then he went and broke the fight up. If things can just stay peaceful I think they may leave and I can get some medical attention for David. We might make it out of here in one piece with only a few bruises, and people will have been able to see Paul and his other sons for what they really are.

Gabriel's left hand shoots out and grabs the top of my right arm painfully, he digs his fingers in hard and yanks me forward he says, "I can't believe you are even talking to this creature, welcoming a faggot into our family coz Davie's too fucking weak to resist a nice piece of ass," I can't help the pained cry as he drags me away from them. "Bro if you love anal that much grab a girl and train the bitch right, you seem to have the balls to make the Hummel kid obey you or maybe he just needed the right bit of cock to fuck his little whore…"

Yelling, "Get your fucking hands off my property you ignorant piece of shit," David thankfully interrupts the insult and marches towards us looking thunderous.

Using my arm to shake me back and forth Gabriel mocks, "This slut here? Oh I'm sorry Davie-Wavie I wouldn't want to damage your stuff," dropping my arm the man then backhands me across the face. His blow is harder than his father's and I am thrown off of my feet to land even more heavily on my right side.

Dazed I try and clear my head when a gentle hand touches my shoulder, "Don't try to move yet," Cain mummers quietly, completely drowned out by the screaming match going on between David and Gabriel. A hand appears in front of my face, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," I say clearly but quietly.

Kneeling beside me the larger man watches me with eyes as penetrating as his father and I go cold inside, this isn't the look of an idiot, it's the calculating look I've seen on David's face when he lets his dumb jock mask drop. Stomach frozen in fear I stare up at him stunned at how good an actor he is to have hidden it for so long and so well, we've all seriously underestimated Cain.

He's noticed me noticing him and he says quietly, "Smart little thing aren't you," his finger runs along the new green collar I'm wearing and flicks the tag, "Property of David, now just how did my brother talk you into that, because there is no way in hell he'd beat you into submission, he's far too nice to do it that way."

Fearful and feeling like a deer caught in a hunter's sights I try and bluff, "I don't' know what you mean, David hasn't talked me into anything."

Dark eyes move closer, "Don't fucking lie to me, I'm really not stupid at all."

Heart beating so fast I think it's going to burst out of my chest at any moment I wonder how I'm going to get out of this one alive.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

No I'm not Christian bashing, be patient for a little while, I promise there's a nice twist coming…

Thank you for the many reviews and alerts. Sorry for the cliffhanger this one wasn't deliberate, I promise to update soon.


	38. Chapter 38

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot staggers out hurt but alive and stares back at the remains of the disaster). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"So what gave me away," Cain asks me conversationally, he's still very quiet so nothing will carry, so no one will hear us.

Swallowing I stammer, "D...David uses the same mask to hide himself."

"Hmm, makes sense," the man says, "We're not going to be a problem to each other are we?" He asks me as if it is the most normal thing in the world. "I'm not going to tell the others you played them, and you're not going to tell them I'm not dumb." He pauses, "I know you're going to tell Dave, but that's okay, he wont tell them, he'll keep silent to protect you. So we're cool?"

"Um, yes," I say happy to agree to almost anything that will get me away from him.

"I'll have to work on keeping my face blank," he says, "the few times it's failed in the past I got lucky, people always see what they want to, Cain couldn't possibly be that smart, coz everyone knows he's stupid." Giving me a long look he says, "I'd suggest getting up and acting in pain, as though Gabe did more damage than he has, they're all used to delicate little dolls they'll fall for it."

Those big hands reach out and gently help me stand, I exaggerate a little and he gives me a quick smile, when I'm up I cling like a helpless damsel and let him support me suppressing my instinct to flinch from him. Gabriel's blow landed on top of Paul's slap so my face really aches, it doesn't take much to push myself to act even more hurt than I am.

Paul's separated David and Gabriel and as I watch he throws a punch at his eldest son, "By God you will damn well respect me boy," the blonde falls to the floor, "Get up and behave, we will be having words," the threat implicit is frightening.

With his father manhandling his brother David is free to turn back to me, seeing me with Cain he storms over, "What the fuck have you done to him?" He demands.

"Relax bro," Cain is back to being dumb and loud, he voice is carrying to the whole room, "He's just delicate, he probably needs a bit of medical and he'll be back to baking you cookies in no time."

David's face is an absolute picture; he clearly thinks Cain is the biggest idiot ever born, "Err right, well just give him back then and I'll see he gets some medical."

With due care and attention I am handed over to David like I'm a fragile piece of glass about to explode. Clinging to David I lean into him and shake, it's not all an act, I breathe easier when Cain lets me go.

Wandering over to his father Cain asks his fallen brother, "Dude seriously why do you always have to do things like that? You used to break our stuff all the time when we were kids and then lied to dad saying it was us. Just the other year you broke Solomon's Katie when she was like pregnant and now she can't have kids no more. And dad wonders why I wont bring my pretty little Nancy round, I don't want you putting her in hospital like you do your broken bitch Zoe, and you'd probably just try forcing yourself on my Nancy like you did that pretty filly dad set up over town," I can't believe Cain is openly airing their family business like this, surely there is no way they'll fall for his stupid act.

Or then again they will, Gabriel goes white while Paul tells Cain to be quiet, Solomon looks unsurprised and David is grinning slightly, I elbow him and he snaps a scowl on just in time as his dad looks across at us. "We're leaving now, while I am glad you seem to have found Kurt and I do wish you both happiness in your future life, you are not and will never be welcome in my home and you are still banned from our church. I'm very disappointed in you David, I thought you were a better Christian than that."

Meanwhile Gabriel is picking on his brother and issuing threats for spilling his misdeeds. Cain just lashes out with one punch and his brother is down for the count. "No Gabe you will not fuck me and my wife over, I don't have to put up with your shit any longer."

"Dammit Cain!" Paul yells at him, "Pick your brother up, leave him at mine tonight I need to have a long talk with him in the morning." Rounding them up he herds them out of the hall. Just before he leaves Cain looks back once and our eyes meet, they seem vague and empty but I know a threat when I see one.

When the door clicks closed David instantly turns to me, "Kurt? Honey? Talk to me, how bad are you hurt?"

"I really don't feel very well," I admit, "I want to go home and hide." And never ever come out again.

Frantically looking around David calls for the nurse, she came to watch the game tonight and agreed to be on hand for any simple accidents that might have occurred. Brisk and no nonsense she begins to usher us both to her office for a check up before she decides to call an ambulance or not.

Around us the room springs back into life and people's voices start getting louder. I don't blame them for not interfering I wouldn't want to go up against any of the Karofskys either, but when we reach the other door Azimio is suddenly there and he looks a little ashamed, as we walk through he falls in behind and mutters, "Dude I got your back." It's only a small comfort because if Gabriel comes charging down the hall I don't think the jock is up to taking him on, he would be a convenient meat shield though.

In the nurse's office she shoos the other boy out and so Azimio lounges outside against the door like he's guarding it. Pulling the curtains across she directs us to the now private area. "Alright boys if you can, I'd like you to strip down so I can see your injuries better, if it hurts too much or you start to feel ill tell me straight away. Kurt we'll start with you, David you can help him."

Deep inside I know she is a nurse so she's trained to see naked flesh, but it's still humiliating to stand there in my boxers while she examines me. I could have told her I'm essentially fine, mostly shaken and bruised, with no sign of a concussion.

The door bangs open and I can hear Azimio arguing, "And why the hell should I let you in?"

"Coz he's a doctor!" It sounds a bit like Scott Cooper.

A male voice says something I can't make out and then says, "Scotty can you wait outside please."

"Scotty?" Azimio has a tone that says Cooper's never going to live that nickname down.

"Shut up!" is the eloquent reply and the door shuts cutting off more of their witty exchanges.

Swishing the curtain to one side a man appears and he pulls it back into place. He looks a bit like Scott Cooper, more refined and much kinder. Edging behind David I try to cover my more salient parts, I'm not normally keen on people I know looking at me without clothes on, strangers are another matter entirely.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Cooper, I work at the local ER," he introduces himself. "I'm volunteering my services to check you both out, please feel free to accept or decline."

David eyes him up and down, "Dude you sure you're related to Scott? Coz he don't talk that fancy."

Dr Cooper smiles slightly, "We had a special term dedicated to teaching us 'Doctor talk'."

Turning to me David asks, "Babe, do you want Doctor Cooper to give you a check up with the nurse?"

Noticing him sliding out of the examination for himself I say, "Yes David, it's very nice of him to volunteer like that for BOTH of us," my master winces and sighs. "Thank you Doctor Cooper, we'd like to take you up on that kind and generous offer."

"Fine, since you're already undressed we'll start with you, Mr Karofsky if you could leave the room for a moment we'll start." That begins an argument that the doctor only just wins and David stomps out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Instead of starting the examination the doctor sits on one of the beds, "Okay Kurt he's not here, how about you and I have a little chat first." At my confused look he elaborates, "I work the ER graveyard shift. It's amazing the number of times certain wives end up there, and they always just tripped or were clumsy. Plus I was a freshman when Gabriel was a senior so I know the family a little too well."

Clicking into place I realise what he is talking about, "David doesn't abuse me!"

"Of course he doesn't," Dr Cooper agrees reasonably, "I've heard that so many times before I tend to disregard it, he didn't mean to hit me, it was my fault."

Interrupting him I tell him, "He doesn't hit me, ever. He doesn't mistreat me in any way; he is kind and patient and puts up with way too much drama from me. I am really lucky to have found him especially in Lima Homophobic capital of the universe." The doctor just watches me passively and disbelievingly so I bitch at him sweetly, "I mean David did use to bully me and he was expelled for it at some point, but then again so did little Scotty, all the dumpster tossing, slushies in the face, locker slams, and oh all those nice words he'd yell at me. Except he doesn't do that anymore since David stepped in to protect me."

That gets the man's attention, "My little brother did all that? Oh he and I are going to have a long chat with our parents later on tonight." Switching back on track he says, "But that doesn't excuse David's behaviour, being expelled for bullying you is not a good basis to build a relationship."

"He's changed," I stubbornly argue wishing I'd not brought that up, "He's protective and sweet, and he continues to encourage me to be independent, to think for myself."

The nurse steps in, "I have to agree with Kurt here, at first I was worried especially in the state Kurt ended up in, but how he was looked after and fussed over," she shakes her head, "I've seen a lot in my career but I'd stake a huge bet on David not being an abusive partner." She shrugs, "I know I could be wrong you just can't tell, but the signs aren't there.

Curious the man asks about the state I was in, I flush in embarrassment but the nurse fills him in after asking my permission. "Well it was after the whole David being gay revelation, Coach Beiste escorted David home at his insistence and helped him clear his school stuff out, Shannon said the tension in the house was that high she could have cut it with a knife, she didn't dare leave the boy for a second the way the family were watching him like he was a walking dead man."

Sitting in a chair she continues, "David found a place to stay, don't ask me where," I know it was where we are living now. "This one here started going down hill, two weeks later I hear the rumours he's been kicked out and then Kurt collapsed in class." They go into medical jargon, but I know at that point I'd been running on empty, so worried about David I'd barely slept for more than a few hours each night, I wasn't keeping food down, it was just a matter of time before something gave, the argument with dad and fleeing the house his words that I wasn't his son echoing in my head I'd fallen into David's arms in a terrible state.

"Kurt's still a bit subdued but he's bounced back real good," she tells the man, "I've been keeping an eye out on him, I know the Karofsky reputation and I know what to look for, and I'm telling you it ain't there."

"Hmm I'll take your word for it," he says, and the examination finally happens. He's as gentle as he can be but I'm tender and sore. "Well other than bruising and you're slightly in shock I can't find anything majority wrong. As the evening and night go on if anything changes you may need a re-evaluation, in which case go straight to the hospital, you've had two blows to the head and seem to be concussion free but I stress again go to the ER if you feel any worse, don't wait and see. If you need to you can use my name there."

Asking the nurse to call David in I hear the door open and loud voices in the hall then it closes and it's quiet again. David limps a little when he comes over to me, "How is he Doc?" and then he hovers while he listens to the man, the relief on his face when he hears I'm fine is staggering, "Okay so he can go home? That's cool I'll keep an eye on him tonight, let's get you dressed babe and then you can go have a nap."

I let him help me get dressed and then put my foot down, I know what he is doing and its not going to happen, "All done David, now it's your turn," he tries to dodge out of it, "Oh no darling if I have an examination, you have an examination. Now strip for the nice doctor," I use emotional blackmail in the end, "But David you don't want me to worry too much or I wont sleep." Grumbling he sheds his clothes and lets the doctor examine him and clean his face up where his nose was bleeding, all while I perch on a chair and drool over the battered eye candy sulkily standing in the room.

"Well," the doctor says, "I have the same diagnosis," to which David gives me a significant look of I told you so. While David gets dressed the Doctor gives us a lecture about taking it easy for a few days and the warning signs we have to keep an eye out for.

"Tomorrow," the nurse says, "I want you both in my office just in case."

The door bangs open and shut and a man's voice calls out, "We heard there was an incident," David's face falls and a thunderous expression crosses his face for a moment.

"We're through here Uncle Ralph," David's voice is carefully neutral which makes me stiffen in surprise, I can see both the nurse and doctor stand up a bit straighter but they look confused.

Two police officers walk through, the older one in the lead saunters and doesn't seem too bothered, the other one stands in the background and watches everything. "Well, well little Davie got himself in some trouble, they said your brothers beat some kids up all unprovoked," the older man says. He spots me sitting there quietly, "Huh two lady boys got what was coming to them, dunno why we were called." Turning to the doctor he says, "Hey there Doctor Cooper, patching up some more losers I see. Gonna try and make something of this? Seriously I don't understand why you keep putting those reports forward, those women are just so clumsy, they deserve it."

Waving goodbye he claps the silent man on the shoulder, "Come on Hughes, nothing to worry about here, just some queers."

"How's Abigail?" David asks.

The older police officer stops in his tracks and asks, "What the hell?"

"I just asked how your daughter was Uncle Ralph," David says, "After all she's almost thirteen, small, dainty, pretty little thing like her getting real grown up now."

"You threatening her faggot?" Ralph snarls.

"Me?" David acts shocked. "No, girls ain't my thing. Now Gabe? He likes 'em young, innocent, you know the type, I'm sure you must have noticed over the years you've known him." The man pales dramatically. Tilting his head David asks again, "So how is Abigail? Still happy? Still smiling?"

Ralph swallows loudly showing the fear in his face, "Gonna be sending her off to boarding school, she doesn't wanna go, but in the long run it'll do her good."

"Yeah, them fancy pants schools got a good education going on," David agrees, "But we both know the real reason you're sending her," unspoken is the spectre of Gabriel. "Karma's a real bitch."

Hustling out the police officer calls his partner to hurry up, the man waits until Ralph is gone and then says, "Doctor Cooper, I'll be in touch, out of hours, I know the hospital tends to keep copies of reports, because I know they went missing in the police records." And then he was gone too.

"What reports?" I murmur.

Dr Cooper rouses, "Ones that document the abuse various women and some men have suffered, reports that are ignored and never followed up on." His eyes are narrowed, "So does this mean he'll do something, or is he like the others?"

David answers, "I've never seen him before or heard of him, he must be new." Frowning he says, "If he does try to follow up on your reports he's in for a fight, Uncle Ralph, my dad and a few others including a judge are all golf buddies and go to the same church. Good luck to him though." It's one of the stumbling blocks David's trying to work around to find the right person who can pursue evidence and prosecute the Karofskys.

"Hmm," the doctor turns back to us, "Okay boys, lets get you home, I assume you drove do you feel up to driving? If not we'll work something out," David says he's fine to drive. Handing me an ice pack to put on my face the doctor says, "I'll walk you to your car," and he pulls the curtain back and goes to get the door for us.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Wow, have you seen the huge number of reviews I have? Thank you so much, and I even have alerts still appearing. You are the best readers ever, thanks!


	39. Chapter 39

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (The full Plot shines over the night sky). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Azimio was still by the door and on the other side was Scott Cooper, they straightened and turned when Dr Cooper opened the door and ushered us out. "Now remember, if there is any change, anything at all, you are straight to the ER."

"Yes Doc," David says and slips his arm carefully around me putting no pressure on either of our bodies. "Thanks for seeing us."

"You're both welcome," the doctor smiles at us, "Don't take this the wrong way but I'd rather not see either of you in a professional capacity. Drive safely."

"I know what you mean," David replies, "And I will. Come on babe lets get your stuff and then swing by for mine." He winces a little, "Home is sounding really good right now."

"Already got both your stuff man," Azimio says and points to the ground where our bags are residing. He gives me a strange look, "So Hummel, your dad…"

Worried I look at the jock, "Is he okay?" All the stress of tonight could have made him ill again.

"Oh he's fine," the boy says with an awed tone, "Principle Figgins just got the lecture of a life time, in high volume, in his face." He swallows, "That dude is seriously scary."

Chuckling David says, "Oh I know, you try having him pin you up against a wall, good thing I'd already been to pee," helping me reposition the icepack so it covers more of my bruised face he says, "No wonder Hudson used to go white when Burt was mentioned."

"Well now Figgy's getting it at length. Didn't help when that ass of a cop said there wouldn't be a report coz it was just queers," and Azimio sounds disgusted. "Hudson's mom managed to stop Hummel senior punching the cop and dragged him off to calm down."

"Yeah but then the Principle launched into the cop and threatened to complain," Stando comes round the corner. He looks excited, "And Coach Sylvester is making noises about her TV career and discussing the incident of police not taking violence in schools seriously, so the other cop now has to come in tomorrow and do a report."

David laughs, "Oh I'd have loved to have seen Uncle Ralph's face when that happened." Patting me slightly he says, "Your dad is seriously badass babe, wanna go check on him before we go home?"

Nodding I say, "Yes please David, he sounds like he's fine, but I just want to be sure." There was too much excitement tonight; he's supposed to stay calm.

Ducking Stando grabs our bags and stands there waiting, no one else bats an eyelid about it, except David who exchanges a glance with me. Walking off in a group with the jocks and Dr Cooper in tow we go towards the Principle's office. Outside are Carole, Finn, Noah, Sam and the little kids.

Sarah is clinging to Noah who is holding her and comforting her as she sobs, while Stacie is attached to Sam, and Stevie to Finn. All three of the kids have been crying at some point and now look exhausted. I'd forgotten that no matter how frightening it had been for me it must have been worse for them, especially Sarah, the memories and nightmares it probably brought up. I want to run over there and join in the hugging to whisper that everything is going to be okay.

Spotting us Carole says my name and moves towards me, David pushes me forward a little and then I'm enveloped in her arms. She squeezes a bit too much and I wince in pain, "Oh Kurt honey," she kisses my unbruised cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I tell her, "Doctor Cooper was kind enough to give David and I a quick examination, we're fine, but we promised if anything changed we'd go to ER," at her worried look I reassure her, "We'll be fine, it's just in case. How's everyone else?"

She sighs, "Well as you can see the kids are upset, your brothers want to go pound the Karofskys into the ground, and your dad, after yelling at Principle Figgins and nearly hitting a cop, is now in with most of the other parents and teachers. They're trying to come up with ways to stop this horrible thing happening again." Stroking her fingers through my hair she says, "They wont be much longer now, they're fixing dates for a bigger longer meeting with updates on what they've come up with now. I don't believe they are ever going to forget tonight, it's shaken many of them out of their complacencies, and about time too, I just wish you hadn't been involved."

"I wish I hadn't been involved," I tell her truthfully. My hands tighten around her, I've missed her so much, hooking her and dad up was one of the best things I ever did, even if it was for the wrong reasons.

"Kurt!" Stacie calls out and I go over to give her a hug and a kiss. I fuss over her and Stevie, both of them so happy to see me that I end up grinning so much it hurts my bruises and I don't care.

"Kurtie," Sarah says quietly, she is the only person to get away with calling me that, I give her a hug and a kiss as she continues to cling to Noah. "Are you coming home with us?" she asks in that child way of hitting you right where it hurts.

"No Sarah," I let her down gently, "I'm going home with David."

Pouting she wheedles, "But Kurtie, we miss you, don't you miss us?"

"Of course I miss you," I stroke her hair the same way as Carole just did with mine. "I miss you so much every single day."

Pouncing on that she tells me, "So come home then and than you wont miss us," ah kid logic at its best.

"It's not that easy sweetie," How do you explain to a child all the complexities of being an adult? "Besides I don't want David to be all on his own and lonely, he doesn't have anyone else."

Wiggling to be let down she waits for Noah to let her go and then she takes my hand and gazes up at me, in an exaggerated whisper she says, "It's okay Kurtie, our knights will protect you from the bad monster man that stole you away from us. You can come home and live with us again and we can be a family and play dress up and have tea parties. The bad man wont ever hurt you again and you'd be safe."

Oh my she means David! Risking a peek at him he's heard every word and is standing there scowling at the wall, oh my poor sweet sensitive darling, I attempt to put Sarah right, "Now Sarah I know you can't mean David, he's not a monster and he is not a bad man. My boyfriend is a very wonderful loving person and I'm lucky to have him."

Glaring at him she says, "No he's a bad man, just like those other bad men in the hall," turning back to me she says, "It's a spell, we have to break the evil spell and you'll be free, no one could ever love a monster like him."

"Sarah!" I say upset, "That's mean to say things like that, you don't know David, trust me when I tell you is a nice man, and good man. I like being with him."

Crossing her arms and jutting her jaw out she says clearly, "No, and if you like him that much then you're the meanie. I HATE YOU, I never want to see you again, I hope you die!" She screams the last at me and spins on her heels running off down the corridor away from us. Its like a sharp stabbing pain in my heart.

Calling out her name Noah sprints after her vanishing around the same corner she took. Stacie starts crying again and Sam tries to sooth her, Stevie and Finn lean in to help.

"She doesn't mean it honey," Carole says, "she's just upset, she'll probably forget she even said it in a few minutes." Giving me a last kiss on the forehead she squeezes my shoulder slightly, "I'll go and help Noah calm her down; let me know if you need anything."

Nodding I watch her hurry away, struggling to hold back my tears I go to David and scrub gently at my face. His big hands carefully wipe the tears I refuse to admit are running down my face. Taking my hand he leads me away, I glance back once to find Stevie watching me with a too serious look on his face, the others are too busy comforting Stacie to notice us.

I feel like some kind of natural disaster that happens to other people. First my parents, with my mom dying, and my dad having to put up with a gay son. Then Finn and his mom, Finn having to put up with my unwanted advances, and Carole inheriting me. Then my new brothers and sisters. They're better off without me. Probably David would be too but I'm too selfish to give him up, even if has ended up without family, getting kicked out and was outed before he was ready, I'm staying until he throws me out.

Choking back my tears I stumble along beside David my eyes blurring so badly I can't see anymore. Strong arms wrap around me, and pick me up princess style, giving in I cling and sob. He's holding me weirdly, his arms steady and safe but different. Wanting to bury my face in his neck I can't because of my face aching so badly so instead I close my eyes and rest against his jacket touching my nose to his throat.

A cold wind whistles around me and I cuddle into David, he jumps and shifts away from me, I must have hit some of his bruises. When he slows to a stop I open my eyes and find the skin at his neck is not pale but dark. A girly yip escapes me as I push him away in shock, and nearly topple out his arms. Azimio gives me an annoyed look and the others laugh at my little freak out.

David has a strange look on his face as Azimio lets me down gently, "Thank you," I mutter to the jock and flee to David holding his hand in a death grip.

Strando puts our stuff in the truck, Dr Cooper gives us one last quick check, and then we are free to go. Putting the truck into gear David drives us home, I start breathing more easily when we pull up outside.

In the house we hurry to get ready for bed, we're already stiffening up and it's getting harder to do things. Sitting on the bed David pulls a pair of sweats on and has gone really quiet. Touch his shoulder carefully he still wont look at me, so I part crouch to find him crying.

"David? What's wrong?" I ask him concerned.

"What's wrong?" He echoes, "Everything! Oh fuck babe my family have to fucking ruin everything! You were so happy, and I then they charged in and I couldn't protect you from them," big racking sobs shake his body.

Gingerly I hold him and he presses his face against my neck, luckily it's on the left side so it doesn't hurt. "But David I felt terrible I couldn't protect you either I'm just not the kind to fight the way you do," stroking his hair I rock him in my arms and drop stray kisses on his head.

"Babe, I never want to see you hurt, ever," he clings to me, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"And I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," I tell him, my own tears falling, the fear of him being beaten and hurt by his family emerges from where I'd pushed it. The thought of David gone makes me shake.

Regaining control he pulls away wincing, "I'm sorry things are so bad with your family, I thought for a moment things were getting better, I saw your step mom had the comb we got her, and your dad was wearing the baseball cap. I didn't mean for your little sister to scream at you."

Fresh tears spill down but I tenderly caress him, "Carole is right when Sarah calms down she probably wont remember it, she's a true diva in the making, doesn't stop it hurting at the time, but she will get over it."

We blow noses and wipe the traces of our crying bout away, then we navigate getting into bed, now an interesting feat to surmount. David swears a few times and I hiss when we catch our bruised muscles. Sprawled out on our backs we're too sore to even cuddle properly, inching my hand out I worm my fingers under his so at least we are holding hands.

Gazing up into the very handy ceiling mirror he smiles at me saying, "I love you so much Kurt, I'm sorry things are so screwed up at the moment, one day we'll be able to get out of this shitty town and find a place that we'll fit in. I know you're gonna reconcile with your folks, there is no way they'll be able to resist you forever, you're too loveable."

His is so sweet to me, "And one day you wont have to worry about your family ever again, you can be free of them," which reminds me of Cain. "Um David, about Cain…"

"What about that idiot? Did he threaten you?" David scowls.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but um he's smart," David laughs at me then winces complaining that I shouldn't make him laugh when he's hurt. "David I'm serious, he's hiding it, he said he knew I'd tell you but that you'd keep quiet too to protect me."

The smile falls off of David's face to be replaced by a more fearful expression, "You're really not kidding me are you," he states, "Shit, a smart Cain is a bad thing. He can beat Gabriel in fight, I can't win against him, the only chance I've ever had is to out think him and distract him, usually with food, it's one of the reasons I learnt to cook."

"So what are we going to do?" If we work together maybe we can figure a way out.

"Tell me everything," David says and I do. Puzzling it over he says, "I think we can just leave it alone," at my surprised expression he explains, "If he's hidden it this long we don't have to rock the boat and we've got something to hold over him if we need to, he wasn't aggressive towards you and he seemed to accept you. We'll just stay out of his way, and treat him like we think he's stupid, like there's nothing different."

Shifting on the bed he says, "I think dad and Solomon will leave us alone too, it's just Gabriel, if we can just avoid that piece of shit," he sighs.

A thought occurs to him, "Kurt? Did you say Cain touched your collar and wanted to know why you submitted to me?" I nod, "Hmm, well I know he's not gay, but, um, I kinda borrowed his porn when I was at home, before he moved out, it's what got me interested in this kinda thing," David's blushing. "I may also have been round his apartment when he got married and Nancy was in chains when I walked in, she got dressed and no one said anything, but I was careful to call ahead after that." Thinking he looks at me, "Nancy is also the only wife not in ER on a regular basis, I think she's only been twice and each of those was Gabe's fault."

Digesting that information I ask him, "So do you think we can trust Cain?"

"Hell no," David answers, "I'll never trust any of them with you, but I think we can call a truce and keep our distance." His fingers rub over mine, "Er Kurt? When Az picked you up, you didn't stop him and you kinda cuddled…"

"I thought he was you," I'm still mortified I tried to cuddle Azimio of all people. "Do you think he'll beat me up tomorrow?" He might get revenge on me, can't have the gay kid cuddle you, next thing you know he'll try and do more.

"No," David says confidently, "I think he'll let that one slide, this once, and there'll be no need to do it again," there's a tone in his voice that makes me look over at him, he's jealous.

"David! I don't like him that way, he's scary, and I have you, you're much better than him in everyway."

"Hmm," he grumbles, "just remember that."

"Every moment of every day," I reassure him. He gives me a goofy look at that, "Now go to sleep darling, we have to get to school and make it to the nurse in the morning." Squeezing his hand I tell him, "I love you David."

"I love you too Kurt," he says and yawns closing his eyes he drifts off while I watch him. My own eyes start closing and I drift off too.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hi, thanks for the alerts and reviews, hope you like this one too.


	40. Chapter 40

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (A shoal of Plot schools in the shallows as Smut swims past). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty**

Tiredly I watch as the nurse pulls David around for his examination. I'm sprawled back on the uncomfy bed in her office trying to gather the energy to get dressed. Yawning I sit up and reach slowly for my clothes.

David has bruises sporadically over his body, mine are a Technicolor splash down the right side of my body, with a lovely hand print on the left side of my face. Being so pale they stand out in sharp contrast, and as I'm tired I'm even more washed out than normal.

We didn't get a huge amount of sleep last night, I kept catching my bruises and the pain would wake me up and then David kept having nightmares. He woke me up as he thrashed yelling for Gabriel, Solomon and his dad to just stop, he was sorry, he'd be good. I ended up singing him back to sleep and trying to soothe him, it seemed to work for a little while and then the next nightmare would start.

Muscles stiff and tight when we finally got up, we'd shuffled about like zombies and stumbled to school. David was trying to act less hurt so we wouldn't get picked on, but we'd gone straight to the nurse's office and other than shocked looks from people no one had stopped us.

My bruises were being unforgiving so I had no choice but to dress down today, no tight clothes, this coupled with my general bad appearance is depressing me. Kurt Hummel is less than fabulous today it's a travesty of epic proportions.

The nurse is pleased with how we are doing and sends us off to the Principle who ushers us into his office. "Children we have the nice police officer here today, he will be interviewing you both and I will be sitting in with you the whole time." Clasping his hands he looks at us seriously, "Now David I couldn't help but overhear about you lacking a church to go to, and I have spoken to my pastor, as such you are both invited to this Sunday's big family gathering, I am aware that you Kurt are not religious but I am hoping that you will accompany David."

Smiling at us he goes on to say, "My new pastor has a rather relaxed attitude to other religions and has been organising little get together parties between family members of various faiths, he says the more we understand each other the harder it is to be intolerant, and just because one member of a family is Christian doesn't mean the others should be left out. This Sunday is our church's monthly gathering and all family and friends are welcome, there will be no preaching but there will be cake."

Leaning forward on his desk, "Now will I be seeing you both there? And David if you like it there you are welcome to join us full time, we meet every Sunday and you can get all the other details this weekend."

"Um," David starts, "they are aware we're gay?" as many religious groups wont tolerate us it would be pointless to turn up to be told you're going to hell but Figgins nods, could they really be that accepting?

Visions of sitting in hard backed pews in a cold and drafty church while singing hymns about balloons dance through my head, David is very religious and is missing being able to go to church, he's been trying to practice but his last church taught only hate and he's having difficulty finding his way on his own.

There is such guarded hope on David's face that I say, "We'd love to go sir, when and where and do we need to bring anything?" Figgins writes down the address and time telling us that if we could bring a few sandwiches or cakes that would be great. David looks so grateful that I promise myself I will smile the whole time we are there, even if it kills me.

Beaming happily the Principle leads us to where officer Hughes is waiting for us. It's the same man that was with Ralph last night, I'm not holding out a lot of hope that this is going to go anywhere. We'll probably go through the motions of giving statements and being interviewed, except this cop is very focused on our past interactions with the Karofsky family and how it lead up to last night's confrontation.

He's got to be the most unmemorable person I've ever met, he's plain, his hair is plain brown, his eyes plain brown, mid height, mid weight. Nothing about this man sticks out in anyway. He then guides us through last night and he is curious as to why I acted the way I did, he seems to understand my explanation of acting submissive and meek to put Paul off, and he takes it in his stride that they would naturally expect David to hit me, though at one point Hughes gives me a measuring look, before continuing.

It takes until just after lunch to finish, the guy chases down every detail that he can, and we learn he's already gotten the footage off of Jacob, including the unprovoked attack by Paul. This afternoon he's going to be interviewing the teachers one by one.

Principle Figgins looks surprisingly happy that his school is being disrupted this way, "It's nice to see someone on the police force taking this so seriously, the safety of the children is not something to be overlooked." He walks out humming and off in his own world as usual.

"You are taking a lot of interest," David says to Hughes. "Not that I'm complaining."

The cop shrugs, "My cousins used to live in Lima a long time ago, and I found working in the city to be exhausting, it's nice to be able to keep my attention on one case, to make sure I gather all the evidence."

One case? Surely there are more that need investigating? My curiosity is roused and I begin to wonder about this man.

"Yeah? Who're your cousins?" David asks him, echoing my thoughts.

"I doubt you know them, one of them died, an unfortunate accident, her name was Faith," he's got his back to us so he doesn't see us exchange glances or the excited look on David's face.

"You know if you do go see Doc Cooper you should mention your cousin to him, I was just a baby at the time but I bet you could learn a lot," David tells him, Hughes swings around and stares at him. "Seriously dude I'm sure there are hospital records on her somewhere if you know where to look. Oh and good luck, you're gonna need it, if I can help just let me know."

They do that annoying male bonding stare thing, the kind I don't understand. Two women and I'd be there no problem and nodding along with them.

Hughes nods hesitatingly, "I just might take you up on that offer," he says.

Holding hands David and I leave Hughes to ponder and then my beau drags me into the nearest toilet and tries to do a little victory dance, "Ow, fuck that hurts, damn it, ow." He's still grinning, "I can't believe it Kurt, I think we just caught a big break! A cop that will tell all those other idiots including Uncle Ralph where to shove it. Who wont just sweep things under the carpet."

"As you said David he's going to need a lot of luck," I try to keep his feet on the ground, "But it is a big thing he'll be in the perfect place to help people like us, and other victims of Gabriel, who knows your brother may even have to pay for his crimes."

"I have got to go tell the guys about this," he says and kisses me gently, "Go to class babe, I'm gonna let the jocks in on the news, they'll talk to the older jocks who graduated already and then there are a lot of doors that are gonna open for Hughes."

Limping off he's all but dancing down the empty corridor, smiling at his exuberance I head off for my class and slip in quietly making my excuses that the teacher accepts and who waves me to my seat.

The rest of the day, limited though it is, is uneventful and I make my slow way to my locker. Going to bed nice and early is an appealing thought. I do miss cuddling David and my body stirs at the thought of being that close to him, sternly telling my body to behave I keep walking.

"Porcelain," Coach Sylvester intercepts me and she's smiling. "So I saw and heard you're little singing competition and it reminded me of a few years ago when I gracefully let you into me Cheerios." She's being all friendly and nice to me, so I know she's up to something, this year she has given up destroying Glee club and the Football team, it makes me speculate what her new hobby is. "So I'll see you at cheerleader practice on Monday."

"Um," I say stunned. I'm tired and I want to go home and I'm not up to taking her on. I loved being a cheerio it was fun and I got to sing in front of appreciative audiences but putting up with Sue Sylvester and her aggressive attitude of wearing us down with exhaustive practices all while yelling at us about how useless we were was hard to take. I did help win nationals and that was a big high point.

"Excellent I'll have your personalised diet sheet and exercise regime all worked out, we'll get you back into peak condition in no time and I'll have my singing cheerio back," she just steamrollers right over me.

Mentally flailing about I tell her, "You'll have to ask David first if I can join." Anything to make her back off and to keep her distracted so I can take time to seriously consider her offer.

That stops her in her tracks and she leans into me, "No body gets in the way of what I want, you have been warned," then she storms off. I may have just made a big mistake.

I'd better tell David to expect her. Continuing on to my locker I find him waiting for me, he looks tired too. Getting what I need I'm surprised when he just hands the keys over, his limp is more pronounced, pushing everything else aside I lead him outside and drive us home, he naps in the truck and then dozes on the sofa while I make something simple for dinner.

Settled in bed early we hold hands again, the food has revived me and David looks better now that he's had those little catnaps. "I love you Kurt," he says smiling at me.

"I love you too David," I tell him smiling back.

Tugging me closer he manoeuvres me until I'm sprawled on top of him, "Are you sure that I'm not hurting you?" I ask him concerned.

"I'm fine," he kisses me and then freezes when he looks up. "Wow that mirror is seriously distracting," he kisses me absentmindedly. Shifting under me he moves so his legs slide wide open and mine are between them, he's getting hard against my groin, which stirs in response. "Now that is hot, no wonder you liked it so much on Sunday."

His kisses are still tender but there is a deeper hint of more there and his eyes are darkening, "Make love to me Kurt," he whispers in my ear, "Take me, make me yours," he rumbles.

Startled I pull back to look at him, "David, I thought I was the bottom?"

Stroking my back he looks amused, "Well yeah you are, but it won't stop me being curious now will it? You've touched my prostrate enough and I like that, it feels fucking amazing, and I've blown you twice now and that was good for me too," nuzzling the side of my bruise free neck he says, "I want you inside of me babe, I want to know what you feel like," his hips rock a little under me. "I trust you Kurt."

Uncertain I stare down at him, I want him but I have to say, "We're both hurt and I don't want to do anything wrong that will hurt you more David."

"You wont," he says confidently, "and even if you did you'd stop immediately. Please Kurt, I understand if you're too tired or sore, but I want to be with you so much."

"O…Okay," I say, "But we can stop at any time, right?" He nods and we kiss a little more. I can't open my mouth too far so deeper kissing is awkward and David isn't taking the lead he's laying there letting me be in charge.

When we get to the point of grinding against each other David takes charge again. "Hell babe if we keep this up I'm gonna come too soon," another frisson of pleasure runs through me as our erections rub together.

Grinning at me he directs me to the drawer and there beside the normal condoms is another packet, "I kinda skipped school for supplies," looking smug he heaves himself off the bed and gives me a hungry look, "I was hoping you'd say yes."

Putting a blanket on the bed we end up with David on his knees and leaning over the bed on his stomach using it for support. I kneel to one side and press kisses down his back towards his ass. Caressing those beautiful swells I take my time and kiss and lick to my hearts content. Using everything I know from when he touches me there I trace my fingers over him trying to guess from his movements if he likes it or not. This being in charge is harder than I thought.

Gripping the pillow I'd given him he moans softly, "Kurt will you stop screwing around already."

"I thought I was supposed to be in charge," I say, not at all upset.

"You are, so long as you do what I tell you," he jokes. We've angled the mirrored vanity unit so we can see each other. "Babe I've been thinking about you and my prostrate for hours," his hips buck under me, "come on, don't be mean."

Doing as I'm told I coat the fingers of my right hand, slipping one inside of him I feel the tight muscles grip me. I wait and let him get used to the intrusion, slowly he relaxes. He's breathing deeply but steadily so I move my finger and when I push it back in I quest for that part of him, I know I've found it from the deep guttural groan that he gives.

The sound travels through me and hits my groin as I shudder in pleasure. I like it when David starts out leisurely so I do that. Each rub of his prostrate makes him moan and I whimper slightly, its so erotic when he does that, and there is a heady sensual power in knowing that I'm making him feel like this.

My finger can move freely so I carefully insert the second one, he hisses slightly and again I wait for him to relax. Going as slowly as I can I can feel the tightness around my fingers begin to ease as his groans get louder. Glancing in the mirror his eyes are closed and he's holding onto the pillow like it's some kind of anchor. I know that feeling and I'm awed I can do it to him.

Scissoring my fingers makes him buck and I take extreme delight in wringing even deeper pleasure filled gasps from him, "Oh god Kurt that feels amazing," he grunts. He's panting now and his hands are rhythmically gripping and releasing the blanket. It's so hot and I struggle to contain my own desperate moans and control my breathing. I want to take him now and have to rein myself in, to wait and make sure he's as ready as possible.

The third finger joins in and he starts swearing, freezing in place I'm horrified I've hurt him, "Christ, Kurt for god's sake don't fucking stop now!" Oh, he likes it. Working at stretching him as much as possible I watch in fascination as my master literally falls apart into a sweaty, trembling wanton mess.

I have to keep my free hand on one of his ass cheeks otherwise I'd be fondling myself and I'm so close I'd come quickly. Panting behind him I give up keeping my whimpers to myself and let them out, they mingle with his own ones, and when he begs me to take him I almost orgasm on the spot.

Testing his entrance I try and gauge if he's stretched enough, his girth is bigger than mine so he should be fine. Hands shaking I roll the condom on and it's a weird tight, cold, sensation. Overdoing the lube to be on the safe side I kneel between his legs and line myself up.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, I don't want to pressure him into anything, it has to be right for him.

"Yes! Kurt, please! I need you," he pleads and his eyes open to watch me in the mirror.

Nudging him I push inside him past that thick ring of muscle into his hot tight ass, its similar to when his mouth was on me and I have to grip the base of my erection to stop myself coming.

Breathing through it and doing math in my head I calm down enough to find him shuddering beneath me, he groans in pleasure and I know I've done the preparation work right, that he's enjoying this.

Pulling back I try and remember where the spot is so when I push inside I run my length over it. I must have hit it perfectly because his head jerks off the pillow and he keens this animalistic noise that vibrates through him and to the base of me. Frantically I have to grip myself again, how the hell does he do this?

Focusing on a point of the wall I think of everything and anything unsexy that I can, Finn's sweaty socks, Rachel's wardrobe, mud, fashion disasters, and pimples. He's so tight, so hot, and the groans are so unbelievably amazing that as I rock in and out of him I know I'm not going to last.

My hands grab and hold his hips, I try and miss his bruises and I use those fantastic hips to steady myself as he cries out, "Harder, Kurt babe I need more, harder!"

Battling off my impending release I snap my own hips forward at his command, part of me wonders how he's still dominant to me when I'm topping him but I really don't care, I obey and slam into him only vaguely aware of the ache on my right side. "YES! Kurt, more, so close!"

Thrusting faster and harder I stave off the inevitable for as long as I can, he bucks back to meet me and I begin to lose control, "David please, I won't last, please master, please!"

Muscles spasm around me as he yells my name and he writhes beneath me, it's too much and the tightness in my stomach and groin explodes as I call his name in mind blowing ecstasy and let it all out even as that heat milks me, draining me of everything.

Pitching forward bonelessly I catch myself on my arms at the last moment and gently lower myself onto his back. Fighting to breath my mind is blissfully numb as I lay there, his breaths causing me to rise and fall with him.

As I'm the one who is supposed to be in charge I make the decision to move, and pull out of him completely, he groans but doesn't move. Cleaning up I bring a washcloth and struggle to get him where I need him. It takes some encouragement but he's soon sprawled on his back and tucked up in bed.

Wiped out I crawl in after him and lay flat on my back holding his hand, he stirs enough to say, "Love you."

"Love you too David," I tell him. "Was I gentle enough?"

"You were fucking awesome," he mumbles sleepily, I smile happily. "Tomorrow if we're both up to I'm doing that to you."

"Oh, okay David," now how am I supposed to concentrate at school tomorrow knowing what he is going to do?

"Oh and Kurt?" he says, "We're totally doing that again, I don't know what I've been so scared of," he yawns and drifts off to sleep immediately.

I'm left grinning at the ceiling like a loon with a goofy look on my face, I did really good tonight and my master is very pleased with me.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

For those of you who commented that you wanted Kurt to top David. And I plead artistic license as I know they are both hurt and in the real world probably wouldn't be up to smut.

How on earth have I managed to write this much? I'm glad I'm over halfway there it's tiring.


	41. Chapter 41

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot invasion). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-One**

"You're swaggering again," says David looking amused at me, his hand is warm in mine as we walk into school.

"I strut David, I don't swagger," I tell him primly, the effect ruined by the goofy smug grin on my face.

"And you're still grinning," he chuckles at me.

"Well you keep humming," I retort. I'd woken up with the grin on my face and he'd accused me of swaggering around the house, all the time he was humming contentedly and giving me loving little kisses and pats whenever I was close enough to him.

We're both still sore and stiff, but we're on the mend now. My bruises are still a multicolour banner up one side and the handprint is very visible on my face. I am in loose clothing again and nothing is up to my usual standard and I don't care as I strut, note the word, strut down the halls holding my boyfriend's hand, and said boyfriend is humming again while fighting off his own smile.

Escorting me to my locker he says hello to Mercedes who lifts an eyebrow at his very mellow mood, he gives me one last kiss, "Later babe, be good, love you," and he's off down the hall to his jock thing this morning.

Opening my locker I get everything ready and discover I'm humming under my breath too. Darn him, now he's got me at it.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Mercedes asks me in a concerned voice.

Turning fully to her she gasps in horror at my face, "Strangely enough Mercedes, yes I am, we're both feeling better today and I know we are starting to heal, I just have to be patient." I sense the goofy grin sliding across my face again.

Hugging me she goes to tighten her arms but I ask her to be careful of my bruises, so instead I have a very tender soft hug from her. "Now why don't you tell Aunty Mercedes why you have that look on your face," she coaxes. "And I want all the juicy details."

Glancing around I giggle then lean forward and start whispering in her ear. Her jaw drops and the occasional "He did not!", "Oh my god!", and "Kurt!" slips out. When I've finished she leans against the locker and fans herself staring at me in shock, "Oh my, you go Boo!"

Smirking I shrug modestly, "And he says I'm 'fucking awesome'," we both giggle at this point.

"I thought if he's the master he's, you know, the one on top?" She's curious now.

"He is, normally," I tell her, "apparently he's been wondering what it would be like, and he's said he wants to do that again sometime," I'm boasting now. I always thought that when guys boasted about their prowess in the bedroom they were being vulgar, but now I want to strut through the school and have everyone bow down at my badass stud like skills. I totally rock in the bedroom department.

Linking arms we start off for class and pass a gaggle of cheerios, I have a niggling feeling at the back of my mind but the goofy grin is sliding into place and I'm humming again.

"Boy, you know your swaggering right?" Mercedes says laughing at me.

"I do not swagger Mercedes," honestly what is it with those two, "I strut, note the hip swing, which equals strutting."

"Oh no Kurt I know a swagger when I see one, and you are totally swaggering," she tells me. She giggles at my blushes and kisses me on my right cheek, "See you later Boo, try not to swagger too much!" She waves as she enters her classroom.

Wandering in to Math even the prospect of Mr Cutler doesn't dim my high spirits, hesitating momentarily I decide not to sit at Noah's table just in case he blames me for upsetting his little sister Sarah, I do hope she's gotten over that and no longer hates me.

The rest of the class files in and sits down, and then Noah swaggers in, I study him out of the corner of my eye, surely I'm not doing that in the corridors, am I? If both Mercedes and David think I am could I really be that outrageously male?

Distracted I gaze unseeing at the wall and it's not until Mr Cutler slams a book down on my desk that I even realise he's there, "Will you stop that infernal humming!" he practically screams at me going red in the face with rage, "And answer the question!"

"What question?" I ask confused. The class laugh and snigger as Mr Cutler splutters incoherently.

"That does it, go to the Principle's office, now!" He points to the door so I slowly pack my bag and wincing get to my feet, I try for a strut out of the door but I believe they may be right, I'm swaggering, and by the time I reach the door I'm humming again.

Principle Figgins is very understanding and tells me to rest before my next lesson, "I'll speak to Mr Cutler," he says, "I'm sure we can get this all straightened out, I do hope you will still be able to come with David this Sunday but if you feel unwell stay home and get better. There are other family Sundays."

I reassure him that I'll be there and go for a nap in the nurse's office, she wakes me just before French and I swagger off turning up a little late. Azimio is already there and playing on his phone so I ignore him and get my books out ready.

Having someone as dumb as Azimio for a French partner is annoying because he can't speak French, read French, or even understand French in any shape or form. Why he picked it as a subject I'll never know and he must get one of the geeks in here to do his homework for him because he always gets A's. He is an excellent sounding board, as I am able to insult him in French as much as I want to and I can pretend I'm following the lesson so he can't do anything to me.

Ignoring me too he seems unconcerned that he carried me or that I tried to cuddle him by mistake. Perfect. When the teacher splits us into pairs to work on conversations I am able to boast to him as much as I want, that David let me top him, that I was amazing, that David enjoyed it and wants to do it again. This boy was the one I told when David and I started going out, when I first knelt to David as my master, when our kissing turned to making out, and when David and I first made love. Having a secret relationship is hard, so it was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was one-sided.

Mangling his words when he talks to me he tries to tell me about a giraffe and a pot when we are supposed to be talking about holidays and booking rooms with showers and where the local food market is.

Calmly I call him an idiot but say thank you for looking after me on Wednesday, though he should be careful not to manhandle me too much as David did get jealous. And that David was still feeling bad because he wasn't able to protect me as much as he wanted too, while I felt bad that I'm not up to protecting him.

All but skipping from the class I hum my way through the morning until lunch when Becky stops me, "Coach wants to see you," she glares at me, I always feel that Sue is a bad influence on her, but she now sails through the school, no one dares lay a hand on her, and she's still good friends with Britt.

Oh no, Coach Sylvester and the cheerios, I forgot to tell David about her offer. Full of trepidation I follow Becky to the Coach's office and find David waiting for me his customary scowl on his face.

"Get in here Porcelain," Coach Sylvester says aggressively. "I want this all sorted out I have things to do today. Sit," she directs and I comply while David makes a show of unfolding his arms and then taking his seat. "It seems Kurt here feels he needs your permission to rejoin the cheerios, but I know its just a formality because who wouldn't want to be a part of a squad of proven champions."

Sliding the binder of my proposed diet and exercise regime to him she goes on to say, "And this details his daily food intake, weight loss program and the bare minimum he needs to complete in both aerobic and weights." Sliding another piece of paper at him she says, "Just sign here, here, here, and here."

Glancing down at the binder and paper and then back at her, he folds his arms and says, "Weight loss program."

Mimicking his posture in her own chair she says, "It's those pear hips of his, with a bit of work and I think I can swing some liposuction out of my budget he'll get there."

Unconsciously my hand smoothes down my left hip and I worry at my lip with my teeth.

"No," David says.

"What?" She replies. She's not used to people telling her no.

"I said no, actually make that hell no," he points at me, "he's not going on a diet."

Placing her hands on the desk she gets to her feet and leans forward, "The diet stays."

Mimicking her pose this time he gets right in her face, "No it doesn't."

Battle commences at high volume and David doesn't hold back on the swearing, while Coach Sylvester is on top form with insults. He throws nutrition in her face and she returns the salvo with a winning team, he punctures her argument with last years humiliating defeat. Swelling with wounded pride she fires off the number of cheerios that still got scholarships last year.

Neither of them gives ground, both strive to defeat the other and then David yells, "Oh yeah, well I'm thinking you need him, you won when he was last on the cheerios, and I bet that'll be a big boost to you again woman. So if you want him you're going to have to offer me something good to get him."

"He's not a piece of beef he can make up his own mind," she yells back and then insults his brainpower and IQ levels, basically she says his thicker than me.

"I know he can choose whatever he wants, but he'll do whatever the fuck I tell him to, so if you want him you go through me," he points to himself. "And I'm telling you now that there is no way in hell that he is going on a diet, if anything he needs to put a little bit of weight on."

"And you'd know that because?" she challenges him.

"Because my favourite pastime is getting my hands on every last delectable inch of his irresistibly sexy body, trust me he doesn't need to lose anymore weight," I blush bright red at his words and the Coach's jaw drops open in shock. "He has enough issues with his body image I don't need you giving him more and helping to drive him to anorexia. Kurt is pretty much perfect just the way he is."

Oh he is so sweet, my heart flutters happily at his words. Sensing victory he stands up fully and says, "I suggest you go away and think about it, just what are you willing to give me to have Kurt on your squad?" Holding out his hand to me he doesn't even look at me as he says, "We're leaving now."

I have to scurry to keep up when he strides out, but he stops dead outside her door. The whole corridor is lined with cheerios that had been shamelessly eavesdropping on them. Scowling fiercely he tows me down the hall and away from all of them.

Finding a conveniently empty classroom he pulls me inside and closes the door, "That woman is seriously crazy," he says. Hugging me he tells me, "Babe you wanna join that squad you go right ahead, but there will be no dieting, I meant it when I said I think you're perfect."

"Okay David," I agree smiling at him. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, she ambushed me yesterday, I kind of threw you as an excuse for not bowing to her demands," I tell him, trying to explain why he just got into a fight with her over me.

"It's cool babe, we'll just have to come up a list we can both agree on in advance, when she reaches the list I'll say yes and she'll think she's won," he grins at the thought, "And if she thinks I'm the block in her way she'll leave you alone."

Kissing me he says, "Hmm I can't wait for tonight, I want to drive you as crazy as you did me, I want you to see stars and writhe beneath me helplessly caught up in passion," his mouth drinks down my groan that his words evoke.

"I noticed you're still swaggering Kurt," he teases me, "and is there a reason Mercedes walked past me in the hallway and started giggling?"

Uh-oh, busted for gossiping, "Um, I may have told her a few details about last night," I wait for him to explode but he just sighs, "Honestly we can trust her David," I reassure him.

"Before or after she giggles herself to death?" He asks blushing slightly but taking it in good humour.

Walking me to class he pats my ass and whispers, "Later," in my ear like a promise, and I swagger into my lesson humming.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	42. Chapter 42

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot storms the locker room). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Taking my shirt off for is gym is relatively easy, the reaction of everyone else in the locker room is harder to take. I'm the centre of attention of all the males in there. The normal rules for me in the locker room involve me paying no attention to them what so ever, or I get beaten up.

Sliding off the left arm I have more play in the material to slide the right arm off very gingerly. A chorus of gasps start up and I can't help but look around at them, they're staring at me in horror, I didn't realise I was that hideously unattractive and pick up my gym shirt carefully pulling it on and hissing a bit when it rubs a bruise.

Undoing my jeans I can just let them drop and use my left leg to hook them up to grab and stow away. Another round of gasps and I yank my shorts on and then bite my lip as the hasty move makes my muscles protest.

Sitting on a bench my trainers are next and then I find them all still staring at me. Trying for dignity I strut acting as unconcerned as I can out of the locker room and into the gym where the Coach is waiting for us.

I'm the first out and she walks over to me, "Hey Kurt, how you feeling boy?"

"Hello Coach Beiste, I'm feeling much better thank you," I tell her.

"Hmm, well I'll tone it done for you this week, give you a bit longer to heal up," her hand lands on my left shoulder. "It's badminton, so not too much running around, and if you don't want to play anymore just say," glaring at the locker room door she mutters, "What is taking them so long?"

Shrugging I say, "I've no idea, and thank you, if I start aching I'll let you know."

In ones and twos they trickle out and Coach picks on a few to set up the nets and retrieve the racquets.

"Alright ladies," she says, "A simple knockout tournament, in pairs." Rattling a bucket she tells us, "In here are various balls, pick one there is a partner out there, guess what, who ever picks that ball is your partner, no peeking when you pick."

She walks past all of us letting us pick one ball out each, I don't bother to check mine until the end when everyone is wandering around pairing up. It's amusing to watch the jock's faces when they are forced to be with a geek, my heart dropping I can see my own jock aimlessly trying to find me so I go up to him instead.

Grimacing he sighs and accepts the inevitable, when its our turn to play he tells me to go stand in the corner of the court out of the way and then proceeds to bat the living hell out of the opposition. We even make it to the top three pairs before he is finally defeated by two jocks working effortlessly together. Strangely Coach Beiste doesn't say anything about my lack of participation, but I guess she thinks I'm in too much pain.

The last two pairs are so evenly matched that they go on after the last bell rings. Bored I sit on the benches and study my nails, I've still not had time to do them properly maybe tomorrow I'll give them a good manicure.

In the end the Coach declares a draw and herds us to the locker room, the unlucky few are forced to put the equipment away before they can join us.

"Kurt," the Coach says, "I've asked the football team to come in early, that includes David, I have a proposition for them. So when you get changed hang around a little please."

"Okay Coach," that's nice of her to let me stay in, instead of making me wait outside on my own.

Some of them are already there and I'm glad she warned me so I steel myself and make sure I look straight ahead. I get the trainers off no problem, and I can drop the shorts but the jeans are harder to step into.

"Here," says a familiar deep voice and David kneels to help me into them, he gently pulls them up my legs painlessly and does them up, his fingers straying only a little.

Between us we get the shirt off with a minimum of fuss, I grit my teeth and only hiss a little. Easing my normal shirt on he insists on helping me with the buttons and I let him, his fingers trail over my stomach and I have to bite my lip to keep from giggling, which would not be a good thing when the room is filling up with jocks.

"Alright guys gather round," Coach yells and David reluctantly goes over, he stands at the back with me. "We have a small problem, one I'm not sure how to resolve without your help. Roman is out for the season."

Groans and yelling start up, even David curses under his breathe, Finn calls out, "Coach how are we supposed to replace him? Our last kicker was so bad he kicked backwards, Roman at least knew which way forward was."

Everyone looks to the Coach who takes a deep breath, "I have an idea but I need you to help make it happen." Rumbles come from the guys and I'm on tender hooks to see how she gets out of this one. "I know of someone who could be a kicker for the team, and from everything I've found out he's damn good."

"Then get him," says Azimio, the other jocks all nod, "What do you need us for?" He asks suspiciously.

"Because he's not going to be able to defend himself on or off the field, its going to be up to you to look after him and keep him safe," she tells them. "This coming Friday is the game against the old champions and they have recruited in new blood to take us down, we need a united team, we need all of you on top form. We won last time because they didn't take us seriously and you found a way to psych them out at the last moment. If you want this Championship you are all going to have to bring it to the game, you are going to have to fight for it."

They are all riled up at her words, bonding as a unit to take on the other team; I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that they are not going to like who the kicker is. Beside me David is watching her, we look at each other, he's picked up on it too.

"So why's this kicker so damn good?" A jock asks.

"He's never missed," she says, most of the guys look impressed at that, even David has a thoughtful look, a kicker that never misses would be very helpful in a game, but they'd have a massive target on their back every time they walked onto that field.

Speculation runs rife in the room and she lets them banter with random guesses, she building this up, leading them on, I actually feel sorry for her choice, he's got his work cut out for him.

Finn, Sam and Azimio get the guys to settle down and then Finn asks, "Who is he?"

"You already know him," she says, puzzling them. The comical looks on their face as they try and think is hilarious.

Suddenly Finn stiffens and turns to look at me, "Kurt," he says into the silence. And I'm back to being the centre of attention in the boy's locker room.

Waiting for their derision, their laughter, their taunting I'm shocked when they don't, the younger ones are staring at the seniors who are all staring at me thoughtfully.

"No fucking way," David says, "You are not putting him out on the field, they'll fucking kill him." He's furious and trembling with rage.

"He's never missed," Azimio says quietly, "Not in practice and not in the one game he played. He won that for us," he reminds them.

"D has a point," Strando adds, "He has the attitude but he can't back it up if it comes to a fight, and the Coach is right he'd need protecting."

Coach Beiste is standing back and leaving them to it, when I catch her eye she smiles slightly almost saying, 'men, you have to let them think it's all their idea'.

"Protect him?" Finn tramples into the conversation, "We didn't do such a good job at the party now did we?" He looks around, "He stood up to Paul Karofsky all on his own, and we did nothing. How is he supposed to trust us if we can't even protect him here?"

Shamed they all look down at the floor when David thunders, "Wow Hudson that's nice of you to finally grow a pair, pity you didn't do that ages ago." Finn flinches but doesn't argue back he just gives me sorrowful eyes. "Well none of you have to worry about it because he wont be the kicker, so go find another kid to lead to the slaughter."

"There'll be talent scouts at the Championship game," Coach tells them, "We're already unusual, we have two quarterbacks, one gay kid out of the closet, and there is a nice mix of race and religion among you. Win that game and nearly all of you stand a chance at a scholarship."

That was a low blow, she's hit them hard, the eyes they turn to me are hungry ones that want out of Lima, to be escape being labelled a Lima Loser. To be the one that got away.

"No," David is stubbornly refusing, "He's not taking the field."

Cocking her head to one side she surprises me when she says, "I heard about your fight with Sue, what is it that you want in exchange for Kurt joining the team?" She asks, "You already know I won't make him do silly diets, in fact the exercise will build him up and help him put some weight on. And if any of the team picks on him they're out."

Blindsided David goes still and thoughtful dropping the dumb mask. Some of the jocks are asking about the fight and their fellow jocks fill them in. I can almost see his mind working; he's weighing the pros and cons of getting me protection from all the football team verses the risk of me being on the field.

Hesitantly he asks for specifics of when I'd been on the field trying to lessen it as much as possible. And during practice he's curtailing what I'd have to do, making sure I wont have to tackle any of the behemoths currently sitting and watching us. Pretending disinterest and plastering on my most angelic look I go back to studying my nails as I listen to them intently, I already know David will tell her he needs to think about it so we can have time to discuss it over the weekend. I'm very tempted, to be able to give my brothers and David a better chance of a scholarship as well as giving David a break from having to defend me from the jocks, its an excellent opportunity. I just have to survive the experience; I'm still aching from his little family reunion, and the guys really would have to defend me. I hate being so little and sweet, even if I do have a fabulous fashion sense.

Artie interrupts, "There is another point you haven't thought of," he pushes his glasses up, "If Kurt's under the protection of the football team then you'll be free to take up hockey full time," I look up at that suggestion then go back to my nails, David loves hockey, he says being on the ice is like flying, football is good but he feels like a rhino. Then Artie makes an interesting and accurate observation, "You've spent nearly all your time since you and Kurt became a known public item defending him that you've dropped any hockey game that wasn't played at home, and you could now negotiate for the rest of the hockey team to leave him alone in exchange for having you back at every game."

"Bro you love hockey," Azimio coaxes, "Cooper's been making noises about stealing you from us, getting you full time while we only get you part time," he cracks his knuckles, "Ain't no way they're taking you, damn puck heads."

Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck David looks visibly torn, this could work in our favour, but it could also backfire. "You really would have to defend him," he says. "He's got this amazing talent of getting himself into trouble, most of the time he can brazen his way out but sometimes he needs help." I resist frowning, honestly he makes me sound like a walking disaster waiting to happen, its not my fault people get in my face and I just retaliate by getting in theirs, which often results in a screaming match, and the bitch at the shoe sale had it coming, how was I supposed to know her brother was part gorilla, that one ended up being a draw.

"We got it covered," Azimio reassures him and then glares at everyone in the room until the jocks not in Glee all nod. Rubbing his hands Azimio says, "Championship here we come."

"Dude, I've not said yes yet," David tells him, "I need to think about it over the weekend."

"Err, don't you mean Kurt hasn't said yes yet," Finn has his deep thinking constipated look on his face.

"No," David replies and then speaks to the Coach, "I'll let you know what I've decided on Monday."

"What Kurt's decided," Finn says.

"Hudson," David sounds exasperated, "I meant what I said, I'll let Coach Beiste know what I've decided on Monday."

"But I thought we were talking about Kurt joining the team?" Finn flounders trying to understand.

"We are," David tells him.

Struggling not to giggle at my brother I deepen the angelic innocent expression and widen my eyes to their cutest setting. Most girls, adults and also David tend to cave when I bring them out, though they are usually a last resort.

Taking a deep breath I turn to Finn and say sweetly, "Whatever David decides is fine."

Nearly all the junior and senior jocks' jaws drop at that little declaration, I do have a well-earned reputation of a being a tough little bitch and not backing down or conforming in any way.

Covering a smile of his own at their reactions David pats me on the head, "You are such a good boy Kurt."

"Thank you David," I smile lovingly at him, both of us having fun at the others' expenses. After all how many of them have ever seen me being anything other than an ice bitch?

Everyone in the room is staring at us with various expressions of shock, except for Azimio who looks as amused as we are, Artie who looks suspicious and thoughtful, and then there is Noah who is also thoughtful a smirk hovering near his lips.

"Well we'll see ya Monday," David walks away from them, clicking his fingers he calls, "Kurt," and I obediently go to heel and take his hand in mine.

Smothering my laughter until we step out of the locker room I snigger slightly, "Oh David that was fun, did you see their faces!"

"Yeah babe," he's grinning slightly then sobers, "But we have a lot to talk about over the weekend, cheerios or football," he sighs, "how do you manage to get in trouble so easily?"

"It's a talent," I sass.

The locker room door bursts open and Finn is standing there upset, "Dude, seriously, you have to let Kurt make the decision," clenching his fists he glares at David.

Dropping my hand David folds his arms, "Why?"

Taken aback Finn stands up straighter, "Because he's a person, you can't make his decisions for him," he's indignant, oh the poor sweet goof ball.

"Whatever Hudson, we'll see you Monday, come on Kurt lets go home," David holds his hand out and I take it, he might be mad at his future in-laws but he doesn't want to fight with them either. We walk away and I smile to myself at the prospect of the weekend I might have to work this Saturday but other than that it's going to be good, I just hope Sunday turns out well.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews I love reading them, and I can't believe I'm still getting alerts.


	43. Chapter 43

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot club). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"No," Finn says firmly, "you don't just get to walk away, dude." He has his serious look on his face, the one that says he's not backing down easily, he's also probably not thought it through either.

"What the hell is your problem?" David is getting grumpy.

"You are my problem, you and how you treat my little brother," Finn replies fiercely.

"How I treat him?" Uh-oh David sounds angry. "Oh that's rich coming from you Finny-Bear," he mocks my brother, "Let's see you broke a lamp and called him names after he decorated," Finn flinches, "you didn't step up to protect him before I was expelled," the tall boy looks guilty, "when he and Burt argued and Kurt was kicked out," Finn's head jerks up and he stares at me, "you picked on him at school, and then you damn well helped slushy him," David waves away Finn's attempt to talk, "yeah I know you didn't throw one, that was Rachel, but you didn't stop her."

Getting right in Finn's face David growls, "So what's your problem with how I treat Kurt? Because you've proved time and again it's none of your damn business."

Squaring his shoulders Finn says, "I know I'm an idiot, and I used to have issues with Kurt liking boys and hanging around me, but I'm here now, and I'm telling you that you will treat him with respect." Oh the dumb sweet goof he's actually defending me, months too late but he's trying.

Faulting slightly in the face of my brother's sincerity David folds his arms and asks, "Or what?"

"Or I'll have to teach you to respect him. He's a very sweet, kind, if bitchy and scary guy who deserves someone to love him, not someone who will just use him," Finn radiates conviction.

Impressed despite being mad at my brother David relaxes slightly, "Huh, maybe you do care about him after all."

"Of course I care about him, he's my brother, I love him," my jaw drops at Finn's declaration, its something I never thought to hear from him because it was too gay and people might misunderstand our relationship.

"Oh Finn," I say softly and step closer.

Wrapping his arms gingerly around me he gives me a hug, "Kurt I'm sorry I've not been there for you, but I promise I will do better," his eyes are melting and he means every word, so I smile up at him happily. A big hand cups my face and he pushes me to one side as he says, "Trust me."

Worried at his tone I watch in shock as Finn takes a swing at David.

He misses.

On more than one occasion David has commented on Finn's atrocious fighting skills, so as Finn gets his balance back David and I exchange glances, I'm stunned at Finn's actions and my dearest darling is trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at my brother.

Faking a scowl David growls, "Hudson," and pushes the already off balance teen who flails his arms and then falls backwards on to his butt. "Dude what the hell was that for? You better not be turning gay, coz Kurt belongs to me. I do not share."

Those were probably not the best words for David to choose, as they're more likely to antagonise Finn, which is exactly what they do, as he pushes himself up off the floor and swings again with as much success as last time.

Rolling his eyes dismissively David looks over at me and mouths the words, "Save him." When Finn is back on his feet David steps in and shoves him backwards, hard. "You had better be ready to bring it, because I am totally kicking your butt." There is a small scuffle and then David has him pinned up against the lockers, "Seriously dude Kurt is none of your concern, you are gonna have to earn the right to be around him, and for your information Kurt will do whatever the fuck I want him to do, he's so eager to please me," he says the last part slowly and adds emphasis implying so much that even Finn gets it.

"Karofsky! Don't you dare lay a hand on him, you sick bastard," Finn struggles to no avail.

"For your information I'm gonna lay a hell of a lot more on him than my hand when we get home," David gives him his evil grin, "And thanks by the way, for driving him out of Glee, out of his last refuge and into my waiting arms."

Making more threats my outraged brother manages to get a hand free and then bitch slaps David who retaliates by ramming him against the lockers making them rattle.

Taking that as my cue I interrupt the next round of insult throwing. Putting my hand on David's arm I tug to get his attention, "Please David, please don't hurt him," I'm only half acting, too many blows to his limited brain can't be good for Finn. Improvising I mock beg, "Please he's going to be your brother-in-law one day," I give him cute eyes.

"Brother-in-law?" Finn is back to being confused the fight forgotten at my intervention, now both of them can walk away pride intact, well with slightly dented pride because I broke it up.

"We're engaged," David tells him and releases him stepping back. "You're damn lucky I love Kurt so much I'll even put up with your shit," he looms menacingly at the newly freed teen, "I don't know why he loves you after what you did, but you'd better not abandon him again Hudson or even he wont be able to save you from me."

It's almost painful to watch Finn think but eventually he nods, "Oh I wont abandon him ever again Karofsky." Pushing away from the lockers he walks into the locker room. He pauses once and turns to me giving me a deep lingering meaningful look.

Frowning after him there was something ominous about his voice and actions that has me worried, hopefully he'll eat soon and that will distract him from whatever strange idea has just blossomed in his head.

"Well that went surprisingly well," David says and holds a hand out. Reassuring me as I'm frowning he says, "Hey babe I barely laid a finger on him, he'll be fine, and he said he loves you so that's good."

"It's not that David," I walk beside him, "It's the convoluted Finn Logic that is currently happening in that tiny but creative and very imaginative mind of his, it rarely bears any resemblance to normalcy, then again it is nearly dinner so that will divert him."

"He's really that bad?" David asks. I lift an eyebrow at my boyfriend who belatedly remembers stories of Finn that I have regaled him with. "Oh, yeah, damn. You think he's gonna be okay?"

Shrugging I say, "Probably, he's big boy and Noah and Sam are there they should be able to keep him out of trouble tonight," and speaking of tonight I eye my master and mention, "I had a nice nap in the nurse's office today," he's instantly concerned but I reassure him and say, "Oh I'm fine now David, in fact I feel amazing, really well rested and frisky." I blush a little and I know he said I could ask and theoretically he has already said what we will be doing tonight which will involve us getting naked but that doesn't mean I can't remind him, to jog his memory a little.

"Frisky huh?" A smile tugs at his lips, "I know a great cure for that," he tells me, pretending to be serious he says, "It does mean you'll have to wear chains and nothing else though."

"Oh," I act thoughtful my stomach tensing in pleasure, "Chains. Hmm, I think I can manage that," I try not to be too eager, "I mean I wouldn't want to put you out, you probably have plans."

A thumb rubs over the back of my fingers, "Oh I can change them for you," he grins at me. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," I say quickly and then flush again when he chuckles. I'm glad the shirt I have is not tucked in and the coat I'm wearing is long because I can't pull my bag across my front to hide the evidence of just how much I want him.

Reaching my locker I rummage for a few things as he murmurs into my ear, "Well if you want to then we will. I think I'll have to have you completely naked and over the bed like I was last night, then I can return the favour."

Whimpering at the flashback of being inside him, of the noises he made, I clutch at the metal door and can only agree, "Okay David." My little problem is now a big problem and I shift uncomfortably at the tightness in my jeans.

"Soon Kurt," he says and I feel his hand stroke through my hair and caress the nape of my neck. "Oh my sweet little puppy I'm gonna give you a reward that'll make you moan, you're such a good boy you earned it." I shake slightly and I can feel my knees turning to jelly.

Closing up the locker I twist so I'm face to face with him and he crowds me carefully into the locker. "Hmm someone's happy with our new and improved plans for tonight," he rubs his groin against my hard aching one under the guise of moving closer, my hands grip his jacket in an attempt to anchor myself as I fight not to groan out loud at the friction.

One of his hands slides behind me head cushioning it against the unyielding red locker the other resting open palmed as David uses it to lean closer our breaths mingling. My eyes flutter closed, while my mouth opens slightly in anticipation. I'm panting a little as I focus utterly on him.

"Gentlemen while I am glad to see that you are still a committed couple I believe your current PDA is considered inappropriate on school grounds," Rachel's very annoying voice interrupts us. Eyes now wide open I turn my head to stare at her in shock, David groans and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "We, the girls, have decided that Saturday night will be movie night and as such you are both invited to join us at my house." She beams at us.

"Sorry but we're busy," David's voice is deep and gravely with the desire that is poking into my hip. "We have a date Saturday," he kisses my hair, "We're going to dinner together."

I'd completely forgotten and a happy smile plays across my lips, it's the dinner to celebrate our engagement, I gaze up at him lovingly, it will also be our first proper date as a couple and I'll plan our outfits after I get my reward at home.

"Oh," Rachel seems flustered for a second, "Where are you going?"

"Just to Breadstix," David tells her, "We're celebrating."

Oh no he shouldn't have said that, "Celebrating?" she asks curious.

"Um yeah, it's a belated engagement dinner," he says, "I thought Kurt deserved to be taken out to eat, he's put up with a lot recently he should get to dress up and strut his awesomeness in public."

He says the sweetest things, apparently Rachel agrees and says, "Oh!" she has a dramatic moment, "Well maybe we can reschedule for another time," drawing herself up she smiles a scheming glint in her eye that makes me nervous, "You boys enjoy your dinner tomorrow." And then she is bustling off in a purposeful manner.

"She's up to something," I mutter suspiciously.

"Babe, you know I occasionally say things I don't mean?" he asks and I nod absentmindedly, "Well if I kill her would it upset you?"

Making eye contact I tell him, "I'll alibi you, and I'll help get rid of the evidence."

We maintain straight faces for a few heartbeats and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes asks walking up to us.

We tell her about our kissing being interrupted, I down play the level of intensity, I don't think I've fooled her, and when we get to Rachel's interruption and invitation Mercedes laughs, "Oh poor Boos, did you get cock blocked? Oh I can tell by Kurt's face you did," she giggles at us. Huffily I tell her the rest and she sighs, "Dave you are so romantic."

"I am?" he asks confused, "I thought Breadstix wasn't that romantic?"

"It's what you said about Kurt and his awesomeness," she explains then to me she says, "Sweetie you are so lucky."

"I know 'Cedes, I know,"

David is now blushing but looking pleased with himself until she says, "I was going to come and visit tonight but I think you boys need a bit of privacy," she pats me on the head, "Be a good boy Kurt," to David she says, "Make sure you look after him Dave," she pats him on the arm and saunters off, "See you later Boos."

"Ready to go home?" I ask him, "We'd be uninterrupted there," I try for seduction and it must have worked because he smirks at me and nods.

Grasping my hand he leads me off, "Uninterrupted sounds good honey, but you're gonna sound even better when I get my hands on you."

Swallowing hard my hand tightens in his as I follow him home knowing full well he will keep his promise to me.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for reviews and alerts, as the author I feel the love. Plus have just found out someone did art for my story! On Deviant Art under "Good Boy Kurt", so a big thanks to noraelie! (did I spell that right?). Also I finally found the tumblr linking to my fanfic someone told me had been posted there (me + internet = useless), wow almost feel famous now. Oh well fame is fleeting on with the story… (but still… thank you).

Plus sorry I have been a bit distracted with some amazing fan fics out there that I may have been reading instead of writing my own, (hence this chapter may be a bit lame) but the good fan fics are VERY good, they sucked me in and made me read them blame them and the damn good authors out there.


	44. Chapter 44

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Smut saunters in and kisses Plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Kicking the front door closed behind him David growls, "Bedroom," at me. Divesting myself of coat and shoes I drop my bag on the floor and entering the bedroom I impulsively lay back on the bed spreading my legs for him.

Freezing as he walks in he stares at me then stalks forward to crawl up the bed so he's hovering over me, "You are so fucking sexy," his kiss is gentle on my mouth, "So hot," he kisses me again, "I want you so much," he nibbles on my bottom lip.

"So take me," I offer, "I'm all yours."

Pausing he looks down at me, a dark hungry expression passes over his face, slowly he lowers his body onto mine, careful of both our bruises, damn them, the need to have him posses me is intense I close my eyes and I buck under him whimpering, his wonderful masculine weight catching all the right places.

"Babe? You okay?" He asks and I nod, "Oh you like," I nod again. "Open your eyes and look up," obeying I can see his fully clothed body on mine, his legs between mine, "Remember last Sunday when you were being trained?" Oh I remember it and writhe under him wanting it again.

"Please master, please, again, again," I beg him.

"Aw Sweetheart we can't," he says apologetically and I groan in protest, "you're still too hurt for me to do that to you, but we're gonna do things we can both take tonight, then heal up a bit more over the weekend, then we'll play some rougher games," he promises me and grinds his hips.

Gripping his shoulders I rock my hips and moan as his hardness grazes mine through the fabric, we're wearing too many clothes so I tug at his shirt.

A hand grabs my hair and tilts my head up; his kiss is more possessive, his tongue demanding access, which I grant and he rewards me by rubbing our tongues together and moaning hotly into my mouth. Breaking off the kiss he asks, "Kurt, I'm not being too rough am I? Shit I got carried away and totally forgot your face is still swollen."

"It's fine master," and it is, "I don't think I can open my mouth any wider though." Too wide at the moment and it pulls painfully.

"That's too bad," he says smiling wickedly, "You've such a talented mouth it's a pity not to have it wrapped around my cock," rolling his hips he says, "Tell me when it's healed up enough coz I am gonna have you on your knees sucking me like a good little puppy should," shuddering under him I nod, there is so much I want him to do to me.

Going back to kissing me he moves his lips to my neck and pays attention to the sensitive nerves there, above us I can see the reflection of us, I'm already flushed, panting and my pupils have dilated in passion. It's like last night never happened I'm so horny, so needy, the constant pressure and friction on my erection, his hand still holding my head in place, his mouth ravaging my neck, I may have been on top last night but he was in control and I want him inside me right now, I want him to feel like I did, and I want to feel like he did.

Transferring my grip to the bed sheets I arch my body up to increase the rubbing at my groin and breathlessly tell him, "Master I'm so sorry but I'm so close, I need you, now, inside me, please."

Stopping his kissing his lust glazed eyes stare into mine, "You're that close?"

Nodding I bite my lip, I don't want to disappoint him, "Yes."

Panting he licks his lips, "Screw it, we'll blow off some steam first, then I'll have you bent over the bed. I can take my time with you then." Lifting himself off he says, "Clothes, off, now."

Throwing his in an untidy pile he helps me with mine, I notice he folds mine and places them on the floor, I've trained him well too. "As you were," he commands me and I lay back but tense my knees together drawing them up and glancing at him coyly. "Hmm now Kurt don't be a bad boy open your legs for me, or I'll open them for you."

Tensing my legs more I watch eagerly as his hands land on my knees and then he uses that strength against me forcing my legs open, I whimper and try to stop him half heartedly but I happily fail and moan as he moves to kneel between them. "I thought we played this game the other night," he murmurs at me, "though it reminds me I haven't hunted you for a while," and he does literally hunt me down and takes my very willing body, "when it warms up we'll go play outside where I have lots of room to chase you down, it's more fun when you evade me."

"Please," I say, I hate the way the mud clings to me afterwards, but during it's primal and primitive.

Dragging me down the bed towards him he puts the bases of our erections next to each other and says, "You are such a wanton little thing, and everyone thinks you're so prim and proper. Now be a good boy and put your hand on my cock, I want to come all over you."

Wrapping my hand around him I start to pump him slowly, "Yes, that's it Kurt," he tips his head back and I can see in the mirror he has his eyes closed. Keeping my other hand occupied by gripping the sheets I stick to the unhurried tempo.

His hands curve around my legs and pull me up his legs bowing my back; it lets him thrust into my hand. His testicles are tight and nestle against my own, his hardness rubs against part of mine, the position mimics things we've done before and my ass aches to have him take me.

Eyes snapping open he says, "You look amazing all laid out ready for me," thrusting faster he grunts out, "other hand, milk me, now."

Squeezing his balls I feel the twitching in his hard length signally his release and then he splatters lines of come up my body, onto my face, and even a few stray ones land to drip in my hair, the whole time he is watching, "Kurt, yes, fuck yes, that's it, mine, you're all mine". The now soft flesh drops onto my stomach and down to my groin trailing more liquid as his chest heaves and his head drops down.

Letting go of him I'm about to wipe some of the come off of my face when he says, "No, leave it. I told you I wanted to cover you, and I have. Now it's your turn." His hand grips me, "When I jerk you off I want you to come over yourself, let's see how messy we can make you, then when I'm ready I'll have you on your stomach leaning over the bed and you'll lay in our come before you add to it again," his eyes are cruel, "Maybe I'll pull out at the last moment and go over your back."

Helplessly I writhe on the bed, he knows I hate being messy, and he delights in making me messy, of driving me to such giddy heights of pleasure that I momentarily forget and revel in it. He's threatened to spend a whole day where we jerk off and he'll catch every last drop and cover me from head to foot even my hair so it stands up in spikes.

Fighting my impending doom I try and stave off the orgasm, he knows what I'm doing and starts to massage my balls, "Oh Kurt you're gonna come so damn hard, I'll drain as much out of you as I can, you're gonna be so dirty, so grimy and filthy, that's a good boy you know you can't resist me."

Pressure building up inside of me, I struggle uselessly and it over powers me rushing through me as I cry out his name in pleasure. My own sperm rains down on me as he works as much of it out as he can. Collapsing I close my eyes and feel the warm liquid begin to cool against my skin, the memory of his words about being dirty and I stir in his hands getting aroused again.

Damn him for knowing how to push my buttons so well.

Sprawling out on his side he says, "Damn babe, you managed to over shoot and got some on the pillow," he sounds proud.

"Sorry," I mumble embarrassed and tired.

"Don't be, we're gonna change the sheets in the morning anyway, I'll just have to put a blanket on the bed before phase 2 begins," his finger runs over my chest as he draws squiggles in the cooling stickiness, he lifts his finger to my mouth and I lick it clean.

"Phase 2?" I ask lapping at his digit.

"Part of my cunning 3 phase plan. Phase 1 is now complete, Phase 2 is me inside that sweet ass of yours, Phase 3 is pamper the living daylights out of you," he draws another squiggle but laps at his own finger, which is hotter to watch than I could have imagined.

"So when does Phase 2 start?" I ask.

"Well we both need a rest because Phase 1 was so freaking awesome, then we have to do the prep work for Phase 2, gotta make sure you're stretched enough then we do Phase 2," he tells me then asks, "So does that meet with your approval?"

Lifting one hand I sass, "Motion seconded on the three phase plan, and if no one else objects I say we start the prep work now."

Chuckling at me he says, "You are such a pushy little sub, I should just spank you for that," that gets my attention, "No Kurt, I told you, you're too hurt at the moment, give it a couple more days then I'll discipline you, don't go all sulky on me."

"Sorry David, it's just I've been so good," I really shouldn't but I go cute on him and he sighs.

"I know Kurt, but you are going to be in chains just like I promised and I'm going to put your collar and lead on you too, that'll have to do for now," he leans forward and kisses my nose. "I'm really pleased with you, you have been so good and I have noticed."

Preening at his praise I say, "Thank you David, I really do try, and I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says, "give me a few minutes and we'll prep you." Content I settle back and wait for him while he closes his eyes and has a little rest.

Patiently I begin to plan our outfits for tomorrow running them through my head and matching them up, I have most of it done and I'm now onto shoes and accessories when he opens his eyes again.

Getting off the bed he rummages in our play drawer and I hear rattling. Chains are attached to the four corners of the bed and pooled on top for later. He brings over the wrist and ankles cuffs putting them on securely. Lastly he brings my collar and lead, I move to make it easier for him and he pats me, then tugs on the lead to get me off of the bed altogether so he can put a blanket on.

Dropping the lead he says, "Back where you were," so I crawl into the middle and lay back down. He gets the lube out, "Damn this ones almost empty, I'll have to get the last one from the bathroom in a minute."

"Sorry master," I apologise, "I used more than I should last night, but I wanted to make sure everything slid smoothly."

"That's cool Kurt, better to be safe than sorry and everything slid very smoothly," he shoots me a grin. Climbing onto the bed he kisses me and lays down on his side again, one hand aims between my legs and begins to probe me, "I have just enough to stretch you a little, thought I'd warm you up first while I think about how to implement Phase 2."

"Oh?" I feel his finger enter me and make myself relax so he can move in and out, he finds that spot really quickly and I grasp the blanket tightly, in mere moments the need for him roars back to life. Breathy I ask, "I thought you knew what you were going to do, have you changed your mind?"

"Hmm," he lazily plunges his finger, "I really wanted to have you over the bed, but now you're all covered in come I kinda want you on your back so I cover me too." The sensation of him inside is distracting and I have to concentrate to keep up with the conversation, "I mean I know we're showering afterwards, but the thought of you on me is arousing as hell."

"Well whatever you decide is good," I tell him honestly and struggle to keep still. A small moan slips out quickly followed by a whimper as he deliberately swirls his finger.

"You don't have a preference?" he asks.

"No, I love both ideas," a second finger is pushing inside a little early and I hiss slightly, when he stops to give me time to adjust my traitorous hips rock of their own accord sinking him in deeper forcing a groan from me. "Sorry master I couldn't help it."

A kiss is placed on my mouth, "That's fine but try to hold still for me you side track my train of thought when you do that."

Using our talk to divert my wayward mind and so I can behave I ask, "Which one are you leaning towards the most?"

"The first one I think, I've been fantasising about it all day I know it's going to be fantastic to sink inside you that way, to rut against your sweet helpless little ass," his words are not helping and then he scissors me and I thrash a tiny bit. "Then again to have you on your back feeling our mingled come and the memory of Sunday, damn that would be just as fantastic."

Panting and with my mind melting under his ministrations I gasp out, "Well if you can't make up your mind why not pick both?"

Fingers immobile he stares at me as I groan in frustration, "Babe that's an excellent idea, but it will cut into your pampering time."

"That's fine," I say as his fingers start again, "I'm happy to sacrifice pampering to please you."

"Oh and you'd get nothing out of it then?" he arches an eyebrow at me.

"But master I get you out of it," my brain is close to shutting down and I'm having trouble focusing on him.

"Good answer," he rewards me by driving his fingers in faster and spreading them, I cry out and writhe unable to hold still any longer, "That's it Kurt let go give in to me."

His free hand again grips my hair and tilts my head to let him kiss me deeply, his tongue matching his fingers' rhythm. Freed from the verbal constraints I rock my hips along with him and wrap my arms around him pulling him closer as the frantic need rises inside me.

When the third finger joins in I sob his name, "Please, oh please, David I need you."

He watches me give in to him, my legs tremble and fall open and I let the groans out, even my arms grow slack falling to the bed. "Nearly Kurt, you're almost there, remember Sunday, remember right at the end, you can do it baby, come on, for me, do it, let it all go."

The flashback crashes into me, I'm helpless, I'm bound, I'm his only his. I feel my back curve and a wordless keen is ripped from me, part of me shatters and I submit totally to him.

Abruptly the fingers are withdrawn, dazed on passion I think I hear him mutter, "More fucking lube back in a second," he leaves and I whine until he comes back, "Shit babe I gotta go out."

I don't understand and he holds me against him, "The last one freaking leaked everywhere there's none left and there's not enough in this one," he leaves me again returning with a small plug, he lubes it and pushes it inside of me, it's too cold and small, I want him. "There that will keep you partly stretched."

He starts getting dressed and I crawl to him babbling trying to get him to stay, my addled head can't process anything except he's leaving me. "Oh babe you are a good boy, its okay, I'm pleased with you," he kisses me. "Here lay down on your stomach, I'll chain you."

I'm spread out on the bed and he attaches the chains, there is plenty of play in them for me to move if I want to, then he slips on the blindfold, "Wait here for me," he says, "Can you do that for me Kurt?" Yes I can do that, he wants me to wait, we've done this before, I nod and passively put my head down. "Good that's good, now I'm going to put our ipod on for you, so you have something to listen to." Earbuds are put in my ears and he kisses my hair, "I'll be right back Kurt, stay right here for me."

A soothing track starts and I can't hear him anymore. Yawning I settle down, he'll be back soon and then I can please him some more, smiling to myself I drift off for a short nap.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Smutty enough for you? And again thank you for all reviews, nice thoughts and alerts, you are most kind.


	45. Chapter 45

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot lounges at home when the doorbell rings). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Dozing as the ipod cycles through the peaceful music playlist I wait for David to return so he can finish what he started. The chains are loose so I'm free to stretch and move to get more comfortable, the blanket is soft if sticky from our earlier orgasms, and inside me the plug is a firm reminder of what is yet to come.

The nap is reviving me and I'm a little impatient to continue, my brain is slowly waking up and replaying the last part, damn we ran out of lube, no wonder he went for more, we've tried substitutes in the past unsuccessfully and he's refused to experiment any more after the time he accidentally hurt me.

Drifting in and out of sleep I feel the bed dip as he sits on it, stirring I shift a little to let him know I'm awake. His warm hand touches my shoulder and I sigh contentedly. The buds are removed from my ears but he doesn't say anything, so I lift my head towards him and smile.

Fingers drift through my hair and the blindfold is slipped off, I don't bother to open my eyes as I wait for him. His breath is strangely minty and I briefly wonder what he's eaten, impishly I gauge where I think his mouth is and kiss him, a gasp from him and I slip my tongue into his mint chocolate flavoured mouth, which is when I come to the realisation it's not David.

Snapping my eyes open I stare into the shocked eyes of my idiot brother Finn. We're frozen in that moment and I still have my tongue in his mouth. My tongue. His mouth. Slow on the uptake from David's thorough mind wiping attention I'm not sure what to do, confused I pull back and blink at him stupidly unable to piece together how the boy in front of me got here. I whine at him and tilt my head. This has to be a dream, I didn't realise I still had feelings for him, but I'm not aroused just baffled.

"Kurt?" He says, "Buddy? Are you okay? You don't have to worry anymore little bro I am totally here for you, I'm going to rescue you." What? I don't understand so I whine again as words slip away from me.

"Just hold still and I'll get these chains off of you, then we'll make our escape and you'll be free." Huh? His hands move to my wrist and begins tugging at the cuff, "How the hell does this come off?" he mutters to himself.

He's trying to take it off and David put it on telling me to stay. I'm safe if puzzled, and I know Finn would never hurt me physically. Twisting my wrist in his hands I growl at him warning him off.

"Dude what is it?" He's confused now. I growl at him again when he goes for the cuff. We repeat this at the other wrist, and both ankles. He stands at the side of the bed staring at me, "Kurt? I don't understand." Well that makes two of us. "But I know someone who will," taking out his phone he presses buttons and then says, "Puck, bro, I've got a problem I need your help on," Oh no, not Noah.

Burying my face in the blanket I hold on the rapidly diminishing hope that this is all a dream, that any minute now I'm going to wake up to find David here not Finn.

"No it's not my shoelaces. What do you mean where am I? I'm at Kurt's I'm rescuing him. What from? D'uh Karofsky. No he's not here it's just Kurt and something's wrong with him."

Why me? Maybe if I lay really quietly he'll think I'm dead and go away and I can then really die of embarrassment.

"Puck he's tied to the bed with chains, he's naked, and he wont talk or say anything, but when I try to undo the chains he growls at me. I don't know, I'll check," sitting back on the bed Finn's hand touches my mouth and he worms a finger in, "Nope nothing in his mouth," I resist the urge to bite it and lick it instead, "Eww Kurt that's gross. He licked my finger. Well it was in his mouth."

Even from here I can hear Noah's laughter, "Bro it's not funny," Finn gets grumpy. Noah says something and then Finn to my horror starts to describe the room and how I'm chained to the bed. Of all the people in all the world he phoned it had to be a sex shark.

Finished Finn goes quiet and listens, "I don't know I'll check," oh gaga what now? He turns my head and a thumb lifts one of my eyelids, "Um, the black bits are really big, that's bad right? It isn't? Okay what now? No I'm not leaving him, I have stowed away in the back of their truck, found the spare house key and overcome Kurt's fiendish booby traps on it. Then I did recon on the neighbourhood and got attacked by a giant inflatable flamingo," Poor Mrs Henders' garden flamingo it's a hideous monstrosity but she loves it I hope he didn't permanently damage it, "which is when Karofsky drove away so I took the pretended oppera… chance and snuck in with ninja stealth skills to save him, we don't leave a man behind."

Oh sweet McQueen, video games have rotted his minute brain from the inside out.

My more clued up brother starts talking again before Finn interrupts, "Sub? Like a sandwich?" And his stomach rumbles audibly. "Dom? No his name's Dave." Noah is in the middle of an uphill battle to explain this to Finn, and over a phone too. "Dude it's not normal," he sounds stubborn now. "Well yeah I checked the house out first in case there was anything lurking, I couldn't see the dog but they have a basket. No Kurt's wearing a collar and lead. Noah, bro, Kurt is human not a dog." More laughter from the phone, "No dude I'm not clicking my fingers," which he then does, "And saying 'Here boy!'"

Startled I jerk my head up and stare at Finn, uh-oh Noah's figured it out, now how am I supposed to survive around him, I just know he's going to say something in school, either to me or to David.

"Huh," Finn says, "He just moved and he's staring at me. Okay I'll give it a go." He grabs the lead and pulls it upwards, deciding to see what he's going to do next I rise up onto all fours. "Yeah he did that. Right I'll try it again." He lets go of the lead and goes for a cuff again so I growl at him loudly. "You heard that then? Yeah. Wait no, don't hang up, okay, right, sure, don't be long."

The phone goes dead and Finn stares at me in concern. Closing my eyes I flop back onto the bed and wonder if it can get any worse. What am I thinking? This is Finn and Noah of course it's going to get worse.

Ignoring him I try and make my mind up as to whether I should save Finn from the wrath that is going to be David when he gets home, or help David. How to convince my master that I should be the one to deal with Finn? I've used the threat of shaving Finn's head on Finn in the past but this requires more drastic measures. Even if it is sweet of him to ride to my rescue, the big goof. And when he's had time to think about it he's going to pitch a massive gay freak out.

A tune starts up and Finn answers it, "Um hey Rachel." Oh no, not her. "Um where am I? Err why? Lauren suddenly can come to your house because Puckerman's digging me out of a big hole? I'm not in a hole. I'm in a house. What house? Err, someone's? Hang on the line is breaking up I can't hear you." Watching him flounder is entertaining to say the least; he's hung up on her but that wont stop her she's always far too determined and the phone rings again proving my point, "Shit! Now what do I do?"

Refusing to help I snuggle into the blanket, "Kurt, come on, bro help me, you know what she's like." Damn, I do know what she's like, sighing I reach out and snatch the phone, then I turn it off and throw it back on the bed. "Dude, genius! Oh wait, Puck's supposed to phone me back." I turn the phone back on and Rachel's ring tone starts up I hand it back to him.

Taking a deep breath he says, "Rachel, hey, how are you? What? The phone went dead? Really?" Rolling my eyes at him I lay my head down and wait for him to mess up, it doesn't take long. "Kurt's? No why would I be at Kurts? Oh Lauren says Puck said I was here." Suddenly in the background I can hear Mercedes' voice. "Mercedes, hi," Finn sounds really nervous now, "hey are you girls having fun? Me? I'm fine. Kurt? I don't know he's acting kinda funny. What? Wait, no I'm not at Kurt's at all I'm somewhere else."

Mercedes' is yelling at him from the other side of the phone, to get her attention and really get him into trouble I bark loudly and then whine and whimper in the following silence.

She yells at him again and he hastily presses a button, "Okay you're on speakerphone."

"Kurt?" she says gently, "You okay?" I whine again and woof at her hoping she'll take the hint. She does, "Oh Boo are you being a good boy for Dave?" I whimper at her. "Oh you wait right there sweetie and rest. Okay Finn you can take it off speaker phone."

He does and holds the phone to his ear, which is a mistake because she starts yelling again, he winces and says, "What do you mean you knew? Kurt told you? When? Wait, you've been over for dinner? Yes I'll wait here, I'm not leaving him on his own." They say goodbye and he hangs up. "She is really mad," he sounds worried, he should be. If David and I don't kill him, she will.

A new ring tone starts up, more rock than anything and I'm unsurprised when Finn greets Noah, "Oh okay you're coming over, that's good, see you soon." He puts the phone down before it occurs to him to ask, "How does he know where to come?"

Sitting in silence he looks around the room, "Dude you have a lot of mirrors, hey there's even one on the ceiling," oh no, "I know you like to look at yourself but can't you stare at your PJ's standing up?" Should I be relieved or concerned that he's misunderstood the mirror placement, I decide on relieved and keep my mouth shut, I'm not educating him on these elements of a physical relationship, using the toaster was traumatic enough for both of us.

Uncomfortable he chatters away about nothing. I do learn that Artie's found a new cheat for his favourite game, Mr Schue has a new vest, Stacie lost a tooth and everyone battled to be the tooth fairy, oh and Finn blew up the new microwave when his socks exploded.

Luckily someone knocking on the front door saves us, "Yeah, who is it?" Finn calls out.

"Dude it's me," Noah yells back.

Finn goes to open the door and then walks back in followed by Noah and Sam, "He's right here and he's still not talking. But he has stopped growling, you don't think he's possessed do you?"

The two boys pause and look around the room, they both stare at the ceiling mirror Noah smirks and gives me a knowing look that I flush at while Sam's jaw drops slightly. They understand that it's not a fashion tool for nightwear.

Sauntering over to me Noah says, "Relax Finn, Karofsky probably just ordered him not to talk," Finn makes an outraged sound as Noah kneels next to the bed and leans over it so we are face to face. "Hey Princess," he greets me.

Miss Manners has to my knowledge never covered what you are supposed to do when your estranged brother breaks into your house while you are in the middle of hot kinky sex and your partner has had to make a mad dash for supplies, then panicking said estranged brother has called your other two brothers over and you have to greet them. Sticking to the puppy theme I give a happy yip.

"See," Finn says pointing to me like I'm exhibit A, "he keeps making weird noises."

Noah just gives him a look and rolls his eyes at me, "He's fine, he just said hello to me, I told you on the phone he's a dog." Noah pats me on the shoulder, "Good boy Kurt."

"He's a human being," Finn says confidently, "He doesn't even have a tail, or floppy ears."

"Err Finn," Sam says, "I don't think that's the kind of dog Puck means," Sam gamily tries to explain it, badly, to Finn but quickly loses him.

My attention caught at Sam's substandard attempts at inducting the strangely virginal and pure Finn into the delights of kinky pleasures it takes a while to notice Noah is studying me closely. Shifting my eyes back to him I tilt my head and give an inquisitive whine.

"Hmm, I was just checking out those bruises bro, they look bad." I whimper as if in pain, "Yeah they would hurt." Standing up he runs his hands down my back and simply says, "Turn onto your side," in a commanding tone. Hesitating for a moment I do as he says.

My bruised side exposed he kneels on the bed and checks my injuries careful not to touch them. Finn and Sam have stopped talking and are watching us. Noah gives me a few other commands so he can see the bruises easier then he tells me to lay back on my stomach.

"Puck," Finn asks, "What are you doing?"

That is an excellent question as his fingers are currently on my ass, when he goes to push my buttock apart I growl loudly at him. "Relax Kurt there's just one more thing I need to check, it's okay buddy, come on Princess trust me." Grudging I comply and feel his fingers run over that area. "Good," he says and lets go, "not a single bruise there."

"What?" Finn asks.

There's a slight delay and then Noah tells him, "I was making sure Karofsky is gentle when he has sex with Kurt." I'm about to bite him because of course David is gentle when I catch sight of his face and I stop, Artie has occasionally let slip that Juvie was not a good place for Puck, badass or not there is always someone bigger, stronger. Instead I smile at this boy he smiles back for a moment and then his normal mask slips into place.

"Sex?" Finn is back to being clueless, "No Kurt wouldn't be having sex, he's too sweet."

Luck saves us again as there is another loud knocking. None of us are expecting anyone and David has a key. Puck goes to see who it is, and then Mercedes followed by Rachel is barrelling into the room.

Proving she is made of stern stuff Mercedes only breaks stride at seeing me naked again, but this time in chains, for a heartbeat before she is kneeling by the bed and cooing at me, "Hey baby, are you okay?" I nod, "Those Neanderthal jocks haven't been mean have they?" I shake my head. "Good," she smiles and then gets up and starts yelling at Finn who backs up against a wall and holds his hands up to fend her off.

Rachel meanwhile is speechless and staring at me shock, I honestly think she is going to faint but her inner diva kicks in and she stands up straighter, looking around she spots the ceiling mirror and frowns in puzzlement then dawning comprehension hits her and as she figures it out she flushes bright red.

The sound of a key turning in the lock floats from the front door, which closes with a bang and David strides into the chaotic room filled with teens. In one hand is a bag and he looks angry. Everyone stops and stares at him and I think 'I bet Lassie never had to deal with this.'

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but it was an excellent stopping point. Thank you for all reviews and alerts I cherish them all.

Oh and the next chapter may take a bit longer as I am being forced to do furniture moving tomorrow and DIY painting has been threatened (I'm the slowest painter in the world), and I can't hide behind the fact that I'm female as I believe in sexual equality (damn it). Please be patient I will post when I can.

And thank you Zoro01 I eventually found your picture of Dave and Kurt. It's good :)


	46. Chapter 46

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plotastic). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Considering the bedroom is carpeted I still think you could have heard a pin drop in the crushing silence of this frozen tableau. It's like I've pressed the pause button on a live TV. Somebody needs to do something; I suppose it's up to me to save the day, again.

Getting up on all fours I twist around a bit so I'm facing my master and make the same happy yip noise I did for Noah. I'm more than capable of talking now, but I'll wait and see what happens before I do.

Everyone blinks and turns their attentions to me. David stirs himself and kneels down by the bed, reaching out with one hand he strokes me face and I rub against it. "Hey babe," he says softly, "You okay?"

Other than monumentally embarrassed and mentally traumatised at the recent turn of events I'm otherwise intact so I nod and smile at him, his hand curves and cups my cheek so I press a kiss on to his wrist.

"What have you done to him?" Finn demands, "He wont talk and he's still making those strange noises," he waves off Noah, "Dude he's not a dog, there are no dog like things like a tail."

With a feigned contented sigh I lay back down and let David's hand run through my hair, my master is a little flustered, a lot angry and I can see a faint blush on his face, I'm not sure how to rescue him without blowing my cover and talking. So I let him pet me and try to think of something.

"You're right," David says neutrally but before Finn can delight in his win he then says, "He's a puppy dog, and he's a very good little puppy dog too, aren't you Kurt?" Why me? First my lunatic family and friends and now my boyfriend have all joined in the humiliate Kurt theme of the evening.

Since he's asked me a question I have to answer, and deciding to go the whole way on the puppy thing and back him up I give another happy sounding yip and crawl forward until I can reach his face and I start pressing little kisses over it.

"Did you miss me boy?" he asks, of all the stupid questions, I suppose he is trying to make a point though, another yip and more kisses on his face. He deliberately ruffles my hair but I keep up the kissing and hope my hair doesn't look too bad.

"What the hell!" Finn looks dumbfounded. "Kurt's not a dog," he sounds lost, "Is he?"

Snapping his fingers David says, "Down," and I drop onto my stomach, passively lying there as he goes back to petting me, I know from past experience it's very calming for him. "Dude what do you know about bondage?" he asks my brother.

"Err not much, you tie people up and do painful looking things to them," Finn then straightens and says accusingly, "And I happen to know it's your favourite type of porn."

"Yeah it is," David agrees, "It was that or straight porn and I'm not into women in the slightest, besides the straight stuff looks stupid and the noises they make are silly and it's so clearly faked. And I couldn't watch gay porn in front of you guys so it was the next best thing."

The position I'm in is uncomfortable, so I reluctantly interrupt by tugging on the chains and whining, dark hazel eyes look at me and he nods, "Okay Kurt you can free yourself." Twisting my wrists and ankles a certain way the chains unsnap and I can move until I'm cosier. I'm still on my stomach but turned to face down the bed and everyone else in the room. Hooking my feet up in the air I rest my chin on my hands I imitate being calm as if people in my bedroom when I'm naked is an everyday occurrence. David's hand returns to petting me, and I'm not sure who he is trying to sooth the most me or him.

"How did he do that?" Finn is shocked, "he really is possessed isn't he and he can do magic."

Face palming David says, "No you idiot the chains and cuffs are supposed to do that. Kurt always has the option of slipping free of them anytime he chooses." The anger David is holding in check trickles into his voice a little.

Noah examines the chain closest to him and says, "Huh it has pre made break points too," looking at David he nods, "not bad dude. He's well trained and seems really obedient."

Shrugging David replies, "It helps that he's so sweet natured and easy to keep happy. He still has his off days where I have to remind him who the master is, and he's a fast learner."

Only a faint narrowing of his eyes gives Noah away as not being as happy with this as he is pretending to be. "Well it depends on the Dom too, they have to be good at what they do or it won't work."

Why is he complimenting David? He's being pleasant and very unconfrontational for Noah, he's up to something. David's hand has paused for a moment and he says, "Thanks, I try and be a good master to Kurt, it's a learning process."

Somehow Noah ends up standing in the middle between David and Finn, and then he edges a little so the girls are mostly behind him too. Sam lounges to one side giving off the relaxed vibes he does so well but there is a narrowing to his eyes that normally isn't there.

David's fingers trace the chain laying down my back and his eyes flick from me to Noah to Sam and then to me again. All three of them seem to not want any violence, and when all their eyes occasionally flick to me or the girls I know they are toning it down for a good reason, they'll behave, for now.

The veneer of civility is holding at the moment but anything could rupture it, I'm not sure what to do next, any actions I can think of would make me seem to be defying David instead of defending him. And I really don't want David to end up fighting with my brothers.

Gripping the lead David tugs on it, "Up. Go in the shower Kurt, I'll bring you some clothes, and I'll put the ice cream I bought you in the freezer." He's given me a direct order so I obey. Sitting up I swing my legs down, he holds a hand out for me to take, which I do and he helps steady me on my feet.

Silently I walk slowly out of the room and slip into the bathroom closing but not locking the door behind me. Worried at what might be happening in the other room I hurry to the bath undo the cuffs and collar and step in fiddling with the taps so quickly I get a blast of icy water and stifle a shriek.

Straining to hear over the running water I can't make out anything big like bodies hitting walls. Reaching around I start working the plug out, I'll apologise to David later about removing it without permission, it's getting uncomfortable and any hope of any resumption of our previous activities fled screaming into the night when Finn let himself in.

Of course this is when the door opens, expecting it to be David I'm surprised when Mercedes and a still pale Rachel walk in carrying what I assume are my clothes. They get a lovely view of the plug as it leaves me, they gasp and I blush, ignoring them I wash it and then carry on washing me.

Shutting the water off I snag a towel and dry myself not bothering with dabbing my skin as usual. With no girls in the room the boys could start battling any second. Bending to pull my underwear up I hiss as it catches my bruises and sore muscles.

"Here," Mercedes says quietly, "let me help." She then helps me with my jeans, and Rachel steps up with the t-shirt. Rubbing my hair with the towel I comb it letting it flop forward, it's annoying as hell but David likes it and it makes me look sweeter.

Using the toilet as a convenient perch I replace my right ankle cuff when Rachel's hand stops me, looking up I can see the concern on her face. Kneeling down she says, "Kurt, I don't understand," her voice is quiet and so unRachel-like, this is a side to her most never see, the self absorbed diva tends to show the most.

Tilting my head to one side my voice is just as quiet, "What don't you understand?"

"Why? Why him? Why this?" She shakes her head, "You're such a strong person, why do you put up with him? Please Kurt I don't understand." She looks so bewildered.

"I'm still a strong person, and I love him Rachel, and he loves me," I hold a hand up to stop her talking, "No don't say anything. I know what it looks like, he's made me work at a shelter for domestic abuse victims, he's made me talk to the survivors, the helpers, and the doctors. What I have with him is different, there are rules, there are things he can never do to me, and we both have to consent, to agree. As strange as it seems he does make me happy, not a I'm settling happy, but a deep down happy."

Rachel seems lost but nods, she's not convinced so I tell her, "Ask me Rachel, ask and I'll answer, just like I told Mercedes I would, and she's asked a few questions already."

The diva in question steps forward, "I was here for dinner Rachel and Dave was really loving to Kurt, and when I burst in this week coz I was upset over something I kinda caught them at the end of something," she looks embarrassed, "It was kinda weird but Kurt explained a few things and they were both there for me," she looks at me, "Don't think I missed the big hugs I got from your man," she gives me a shy smile, "He really is a good hugger you're lucky Kurt."

"Thank Mercedes, and he is a closet hug monster, I love that he enjoys hugging so much," I smile back. I go back to putting the cuffs on and put my collar back on letting the lead fall down my back. At Mercedes' unhappy look I ask her what is wrong.

"You said he punished you for wearing the collar and lead without his permission, won't he just punish you again?" She looks even more upset.

I shake my head, "No, he's not told me to take them off so it's fine."

"Okay Boo," she says and ruffles my hair playfully, "Though what possessed Finn to B&E on you?"

Rachel perks up at that question just as curious. I fill them in on Coach Beiste and the offer to join the football team, David and Finn's little confrontation and Finn's declaration of brotherly love and his non-abandoning moment.

Unable to contain herself anymore Rachel huffs, "I have a question then, how can you let Karof…" Mercedes elbows her, "David choose whether you join the football team or not?"

"It's a joint decision," I tell her, "he said he'd give his answer on Monday so we could discuss it over the weekend. It looks like David is making all the decisions, but I get as much say in them, unless he veto's it completely then I'd have a hard time convincing him to let me join."

Rachel looks relieved at that and Mercedes nods slightly, "So the fight he had with Coach Sylvester is the same, you can talk it over and decide if you want to be a cheerio and David tells her yes or no and it looks like he's completely in charge."

"Exactly," I tell them. "Though in the case of the cheerios David won't let me join unless she pulls the diet thing, he won't let me lose anymore weight, he says I'm close to anorexic anyway and I should have a more healthy relationship with my food." That clearly meets with their approval. They were very vocal last year when I lost all that weight, and spent time coaxing me to eat. Quinn even sat down with me and worked through nutritional sheets with me, it seems the baby forced her to face her own food issues and she overcame them admirably.

I don't want to upset them but I need to get them prepared for what might happen out there, "Um, will you help me manage the boys? Noah and Sam seem reasonable, and I think David will be good even if he is really angry at the moment, but since Finn started this whole thing off he might make things worse and I really don't want any fighting in my home."

"Of course we will," Rachel says instantly, Mercedes nods her agreement.

"Excellent, so if David gets really dominating and orders me around or I start being puppy-like you'll both be fine?" I clue them in as much as I can, I have no idea how David is going to react and I want the boys gone so I can calm him down.

The girls exchange glances and when Mercedes nods, Rachel follows her but she might be the weak link, I just hope she can control Finn enough to get him out of the door. Standing up I pull them into a hug, "Okay lets do this."

Part of me wants to strut out there but I don't want to antagonise my master so I take a deep breath and submit, Rachel gasps and when I look at her she's upset, oh dear this might not go so well, I wink at her and smile, she gives me a watery one back and the diva in her steps up again so she is outwardly confident.

We enter the hall to find the kitchen light on and I can see Sam, Noah and Finn. David must be on the other side so I walk in and there he is doing his best unconcerned impression as he leans against a kitchen unit. Crossing the room I stand next to him and wait meekly.

A hand runs down my hand and holds my lead, "Hey Kurt," he says gently, "You still okay?"

Smiling up at him I say, "Yes David, I'm fine thank you." His eyes are still dark, which is not a good sign.

"Dude you can talk!" Finn manages to sound surprised and happy and dumbfounded all at once.

"Of course I can talk Finn, and don't call me dude," I tell him.

Rachel and Mercedes have moved in and are standing on either side of him; they link their arms with his acting like they want a hug. Noah and Sam are hovering in front of Finn clearly ready to step in if needed, so far so good. Now I just have to get them to leave.

"But you weren't talking, and then you made weird noises, and now you're talking again, and I don't get it." He has his deep thinking look on.

"Finn," I say, "Noah has tried to explain it to you, then Sam had a go, and even David started to, you need to understand that I am David's puppy, his obedient, loyal, loving, sweet puppy, and puppies don't talk." My brother struggles to wrap his mind around that, I try a different tack, "I'm acting Finn, and so is David."

And a very, very small ray of enlightenment flickers on his face. "So you're not a dog? But you're acting like a dog?" I nod encouragingly, "Why? Why can't you just be his boyfriend? Why does he have to chain you to a bed?" Finn's own anger leaks through.

Oh gaga, I can feel the blush hit my face and burn. Beside me David stiffens and a faint blush is on his face too. Damn him, why can't he flush as obviously as my own complexion does?

Taking the plunge I tell Finn, "Because I like it too."

That stops Finn and his jaw drops, "But…"

Clearing his throat David says, "Err well you know some guys like to have their girlfriends dress up in uniforms and stuff?" Finn nods hesitantly, "It's a bit like that but more extreme, and Kurt can tell me stop at any point and I have to stop." I nod backing him up.

Watching the idea work it's way through Finn's mind is like watching a glacier move, but I think we have it when he asks, "So why does Kurt have to be a sandwich and you have to change your name?"

"Huh?" My boyfriend doesn't get the reference.

"Dude!" Noah face palms, "Sub is not a sandwich, it's short for submissive. And Dom isn't Karofsky's name it's short for dominant."

"Oh! That makes sense," Finn then thinks that over. "Hey that means Karofsky's in charge and Kurt has to do as he's told." He looks shocked, "But Kurt never does as he's told, and he always does just what he wants." He waves a hand at the ceiling; "He's even got a mirror over the bed to check his PJ's in."

Everyone stares at the giant innocent teen, I've heard his theory before and restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Awkward silence fills the room and no one knows what to say to that particular Finn comment.

Then David snorts and doubles over arms crossed and clutching his stomach, collapsing onto the floor he's unable to hold them back anymore and the loud deep belly laughs roll out of him as tears start to run down his face. Helplessly he curls up and shakes gripped by laughter. As he still has my lead in his hand I'm pulled down to sit near him.

Bewildered Finn asks, "What'd I say?"

Mercedes starts giggling, which sets Rachel off, Sam chuckles quietly, and Noah sniggers. Which leaves just me and Finn. "Never mind Finn," I tell him, and he huffs sulkily.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

WOW – Have you seen the deluge of reviews I have now? Seriously you just busted the 300 limit. I was dancing (badly) round the house, then realised I had to write the next chapter and make it good (no pressure). So thank you, I'm a very lucky writer to have you all, and I'm still getting story alerts. Author bows deeply "I'm not worthy."

Had to rush a little and I am sorry about that, DIY prep work is a bitch, I will try and keep to my schedule but furniture takes a while to move.


	47. Chapter 47

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot stirs the pot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Sitting on the floor I settle cross-legged and cup my chin in one hand. David is calming down and so are the others, but then they catch each others' eyes and they start again which causes a chain reaction in all of them.

Finn is sulking and muttering "What's wrong with checking your PJ's?" And sets them off on yet another giggling fit.

Sighing deeply I check my nails again, I really must give them a manicure at some point soon. My lead is yanked to get my attention, it seems my master is finally getting himself under control from his little laughter episode. He smiles at me and crooks a finger so I crawl over to him.

Gathering me into his arms and giving me a hug he rubs my back gently, "You still okay?" He asks checking on me.

"Yes dear, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Strangely I'm good," he says grinning and then struggles not to laugh.

Huffing at him I decide to deflate his fun, "You do know that by marrying me you are marrying into the family, which will mean taking on Finn as a brother, so you will have to deal with Finn logic on a daily basis." I smile sweetly at my beloved as that information filters into his brain.

"Shit!" He exclaims, "You're right, holy hell I'm gonna be related to Finn!" He has a suitably horrified expression on his face.

"Hey!" The future brother-in-law looks offended, "I'm not that bad, and it'll totally mean I'm related to you too," he points at my boyfriend. "I think I get the worst of the deal."

David just smirks, "Nope, I get the worst of the deal, you get me to take care of Kurt and keep him happy so he'll be less likely to bitch about your diet and at you in general, while I have to help you out of all the disasters you'll wander into." Tilting his head to one side he hints to my brother by coughing, "Browser History."

Instantly Finn goes red and stands up straighter with a hunted expression, "I have no idea what you mean," he points at Noah, "It was Puck."

"What?" Noah stops laughing, "What was me?"

"Nothing," Finn mumbles and stares at his feet.

"Dude, not cool," Noah hits Finn's arm. "And what browser history?" The mischief-making gleam is back in my mohawked brother's eye.

David just shrugs, "I have no idea," getting to his feet he tugs on leads so I can stand up too. Stretching he yawns, "well it is getting kind of late and we have work tomorrow."

Everyone else in the room seems fine to leave but then Finn goes all stubborn and mentions how hungry he is. Rachel and Mercedes try and tempt him out of the house with junk food but he digs his heels in.

Giving him a deep measuring look David goes quiet and thoughtful. I dart my eyes back and forth between them hoping they wont start fighting again when my boyfriend surprises me, "Okay, we don't have much coz we shop on a Saturday, but you can stay for something to eat."

"Awesome," Finn says.

"Kurt," David orders me, "Get the drinks. I'll make sandwiches, and I'll put them in the middle so people can help themselves. Oh and do we have any chips left? If we do put them out too." He drops my lead and heads to the counter to start.

Retrieving the drinks I start laying the table with plates and napkins. The requested chips he knew were in the cupboard but wasn't allowed to have just yet are placed nicely in the middle so he has to share them. Shooing our guests I get them seated and then carry the sandwiches to the table. Last to sit is David at the head of the table.

I've been sneaky and put Finn at the far end so they can't start fighting too easily and Rachel is next to him with Sam opposite. Hopefully they can keep him calm if the food doesn't distract him enough.

After David says a quick grace we dig in. The big pile of sandwiches is rapidly demolished; mostly by Finn, where does that boy put all of that food and how does he stay so damn thin all the time without trying? Is so unfair. Silence falls as we are all occupied by the food and I end up eating far more than I expected but then I remember that I haven't eaten yet this evening.

"That was super tasty," Finn says leaning back on the stool, and then he looks around for more and gives me a hopeful glance. "Hey didn't you mention ice cream?"

Oh he did not! Narrowing my eyes I glare at him, he just uses my cute eyes trick back on me, damn him for learning how to do that, even dad caves most of the time.

"It's Kurt's ice cream," David says sternly. "The only things we have are biscuits." Finn readily agrees to the biscuits so I have to go and get those but at least my ice cream is safe.

When the biscuits are gone things start getting awkward again, Finn is clearly not budging and not just in his usual I'm not noticing way, but in a I'm not leaving because way.

Unsure of how to oust him from the house without actually picking him up and throwing him I brainstorm on the problem. Noah and Sam bludgeon him with how late it is and that they should be getting home because Carole will be worrying, he wavers but stands firm. Mercedes tries a run to the local drive through that is doing two for one deals, he turns it down which goes to show just how serious he is at staying. Rachel even offers a make out session, and from how his eyes widen when she whispers in his ear it seems she's giving him a once in a lifetime offer, he almost gets up but sits back down.

Wow he really is set on staying. If his mom, food and making out with a girl can't shift him I'm all out of ideas.

Studying Finn David crosses his arms and chews on his bottom lip. "Hmm, Finn I've been wondering just how did you manage to get into the house?" His tone suggests he already knows.

It sparks Finn's rambling story about stowing away, getting lost, fighting the flamingo and spotting David driving away before getting the spare key and walking in.

"So dude why did you leave?" Noah asks David curious.

I can feel the blush return to my cheeks as one blooms on David's face, "Err we kinda ran out of lube," he confesses. "I made an emergency supply run."

Noah smirks, "Really? Why didn't you use an alternative?"

"Nah, tried a few times, lube is best, I'm not taking a chance on hurting Kurt," David pats my hand on the table. "And Finn we'd like the spare key returned."

Finn crosses his arms, "Why? If I have a copy made first I can come over anytime," he gets a crafty look, "you have said you're marrying into the family, and family can drop in whenever they want to."

"True," David concedes and inwardly I panic, visions of Finn walking in at all hours and getting in the way of our time together, let alone the amount of food we'd have to buy to keep him filled up. "I would phone first though," my master tells him.

"Oh?" Finn frowns in confusion, "Why?"

"Coz it'll be real awkward if Kurt and I are in the middle of sex and you blunder in," David says bluntly.

Sam who was taking a sip of soda spits it out, Rachel's jaw drops and Mercedes looks shocked. Noah is watching Finn to see his stunned expression with amusement.

"He's got a point bro," Noah says. "It was kinda awkward tonight. I can't keep coming to rescue you, what if Kurt bites you, you might need a rabies shot."

"Oh very funny Noah," I scathingly retort. "I've never bitten David, and I didn't bite Finn, even when he put his finger in my mouth."

"Huh?" Mercedes looks at Finn, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Um, well Puck said to check to see if he was gagged so I thought the best way was to see if there was anything in his mouth," he acts offended, "and he licked me!"

Shaking his head David pats me on the hand again, "It's okay babe, we'll get you checked out in the morning to make sure you didn't catch anything icky."

"Thank you David," I say and smile at my boyfriend. The others all laugh apart from Finn who huffs again. "Finn please give the key back, you can have a copy but you need to phone first," I give him my best authoritive tone, which he ignores.

"Well if you two don't have sex again it won't matter when I turn up," Finn says, causing Noah to facepalm.

"Only if you promise to never make out with your girlfriend," David counters, "Or kiss any girls at all."

Furrows appear in Finn's brow as he tries to think that one out, "But that's totally different!" He tries weakly.

"Take it or leave it. I'll not touch Kurt that way again, I'll just jerk off in the shower instead," David crudely tells him, "But you have to stick to the bargain, plus you have to put up with Kurt's shitty mood at being cockblocked."

By this time I'm glaring at Finn furious at his interference, he actually swallows and looks worried, "Kurt wouldn't hurt me…" he says uncertainly. "How about you just don't tie him up and don't do the weird stuff?"

"But you'd still be walking in on us having sex," David points out, "And you'll still have to deal with a pissed off Kurt," my master holds his hands up, "I'm not protecting you from him, you know what he's like when he's in a mood."

That's twice David's thrown me as a sticking point for doing what Finn wants, I know a cue when I hear one.

Confused Finn stares at me as if making his mind up and not liking the ideas running through his head.

Growling I say, "Finn Hudson you had better give up getting in the way of what I want." He blinks in surprise, "If my master wants to do things to me you can keep your nose out of it and let me enjoy it."

"But Kurt," Finn whines.

"No Finn," tell him sharply, "I will be spanked and tied up, and David will dominate me until I orgasm so hard I faint," this time Noah spits his soda across the table, "So you will either give the key back, or you can have a copy and you will phone first." I set the ultimatum before him. The best way to deal with Finn is to hurry him into making a decision, and better yet set it up so he'll pick the one you want, and he'll think it's all his idea.

He tries the cute eyes again, but I hold firm. "Fine," he slams the key on the table, "I'll have a copy then." He glares at David, "You better treat him right, he's special."

"Believe me I know," David replies solemnly and then they have a guy moment of staring and then one sharp nod.

Now that is settled Finn finally shifts and we can herd them all out of the door. David holds my lead again and I get lots of hugs, Finn holds me like he wont see me again, I rub his back soothingly, "Its okay, it really is, I'll see you Monday."

Noah and Sam put an arm on either side and pick him up carrying him backwards out of the door, I wave goodbye and close the door. David locks it and we both give a big sigh, "I'm really marrying into that aren't I," he says quietly.

"Yep," I tell him cheerfully.

"Damn, it's a good thing you're worth it," he kisses me.

Clearing up and getting ready for bed in record time I snuggle into him careful of our mutual bruises. He holds me and runs a hand along my arm, "Puckerman surprised me," he says.

"Oh?" I ask sleepily.

"Yeah, he phoned me while I was buying the lube to tell me Finn was here and not to kill the lanky doofus," David tells me.

My eyes snap open, "Really?"

"Yep," he confirms, "Seems he got the dom sub thing real quick and was trying to talk Finn into just leaving. Then I had Mercedes phone me to tell me she was on her way to try and talk Finn into leaving. Then Noah phoned back and asked for the address so he could check to make sure you were okay and get Finn out of the house."

Twisting around I stare at David, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," he grins "seriously PJ's?"

I give him a shortened version of Finn's little disaster, and it makes David laugh, even the kiss. "Oh I'd have loved to have seen his face when that happened," he says, "And then when you didn't talk to him but growled instead."

"Ha ha David," I grouch, "You try kissing him next time," I shudder, "I can't believe I used to have a crush on him, what was I thinking?"

He snuggles me, "You didn't know me then babe, now you do and I am clearly the superior male specimen," he strikes a pose, and incidentally is fishing for a compliment.

"Yes, dear," I agree and stroke his ego, "you are by far the superior specimen, but this is Finn so it's not hard."

"True," he kisses me again and lingers for a moment, "Damn its really too late to do more to you now, how about we resume where we left off after our little date tomorrow?"

Eagerly I agree and nuzzle into him, "That sounds like a wonderful end to a wonderful night out darling," I kiss him back.

"Good, so have you picked our clothes already?" He asks.

"Of course," I tell him. One of the good things about David is he lets me pick his clothes out some of the time, so I get to work on two sets of outfits.

Yawning he kisses me again, "Then I'm going to sleep and I'll see you in the morning babe, love you."

"Love you too," I tell him, and for once I'm excited about a Saturday I slowly drift off to sleep I can't wait for tomorrow evening it's going to be amazing.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay painting and DIY is now over for a few more years (fingers crossed). If anyone says they don't like the spare room, there is a paintbrush waiting to slap them.

Exhausted now, thank you for being patient. And wow so many reviews, you're all great, thank you. :)


	48. Chapter 48

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot struts into the restaurant). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Humming to myself I flick my fingers at non existent lint and tug my clothes into a better line. Using the mirrored vanity unit I can check every angle making tiny adjustments here and there.

A knock against the closed bedroom door interrupts me, "Hey babe," David says, "You about ready?"

"Yes David," I call back, "I am officially ready for our date."

"Okay, I'm just gonna warm the truck up for you," he says, "No peeking!"

"Yes dear," I say indulgently and I can hear the front door open and close. Honestly, I picked his clothes out for him I know roughly what he is going to look like in them. He shot into the shower when we finished packing the groceries away from where we'd gone shopping after work and wandered out naked ordering me to go in and splash away, but there was a special rule for tonight, I couldn't see him dressed before we left. He's planning something so I submitted and sauntered into the bathroom.

I've had to knock at doors before entering, and we've yelled where we are in the house at each other; boys can be so weird sometimes. I will admit that it has wetted my appetite to see what he does look like. I know he will look amazing.

I also have butterflies in my stomach, this is our first proper date, no sneaking about, and we are out and proud as a couple. It's silly we've been cohabiting for months, but I'm still nervous.

Smoothing a patch of my shirt the doorbell rings. That's strange I would have thought David would have a key, maybe he forgot it. Hurrying because it's cold outside I open the door.

Standing there is David, he gives me a shy smile and hands me a bunch of daisies. "Hi Kurt," he says as he gives them to me. "You look so pretty tonight. I know I'm a little early but I hope you're ready for dinner with me."

Though I got to decide the outfit it fits him perfectly and the green in the shirt picks out the green of his eyes. He's even added a tie to the outfit and it blends in, the green and brown stripes make him seem so grown up. He shifts from foot to foot and I realise he's nervous too.

"Hi David, you look so handsome tonight," I tell him and his smile grows and the whole thing hits me at once making my heart skip a beat in giddy happiness.

"I know we live with each other but I wanted to do the first date right honey," he shoves his hands in his pockets, "May I come in?"

Oh he's so damn romantic. Melting into a gooey puddle of sappy mush I can feel the goofy smile take up residence on my face, "Of course, just let me put these beautiful flowers in water and I'm really do go to dinner."

Following me in he closes the door on that freezing draft from outside and then I'm flitting around the kitchen and arranging the flowers, which take pride of place on the kitchen table. There's a label, which reads, "To Fancy, all my love Hamhock xxx."

Biting my lip I walk up to him and he takes my hand placing a kiss on the back of it. He helps me on with my coat and lets me lean on him as I pull my shoes on. Opening the door for me he holds my hand and even goes so far as to open the truck door, shutting it behind me.

How could this night get any better? I'm already swooning inside and I have got to have the sweetest boyfriend ever. Then I discover he's put a romantic CD in the stereo and when his hand rests on my leg, I want this night to never end.

Once he's parked the truck he insists on opening the door for me and holds his hand out to help me down. Crooking his arm he invites me to link my arm with his and he walks us to Breadstix. The whole time I'm gazing up into his eyes which gaze lovingly back into mine, I could get used to this.

Inside he helps me off with my coat, laying it carefully folded over one arm, the other he crooks again and I link my arm back with his as we wait for the waiter.

"I have a table booked for two, under the name of Hummel," David says. Seeing my startled look he chuckles, "Dude it's the better name."

"Of course sir, your special table is this way," the waiter gestures and moves off, we trail along lost in each other.

"Special?" I ask and I can hear my voice is already lower and huskier.

David blushes "I wanted tonight to be special so I kinda asked for a few extras at the table," he gives me a hopeful glance, "I really think you're gonna like them."

Hugging his arm I tell him, "I really think I'm going to like them too."

"I wanted to take you dancing tonight too," he confesses, "But I couldn't find anywhere that did ballroom, I really wanted to spin you round the floor and then sweep you off your feet."

"Oh David," I sigh happily, "I am well and truly swept already. I'm not sure what else you could possibly do that could make this evening more magical." His ears are turning red now but he looks pleased with himself, "I love you so much David, I am the luckiest guy in the whole world."

"I love you too Kurt," he says and lets me see how much I mean to him, his eyes are completely green, his face relaxed and a happy goofy smile that matches mine is plastered on.

"Your table sir," the waiter says.

"Thanks, if you can give us a few minutes," David doesn't even glance at him but takes me in his arms and presses a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes fall closed and I rest my hands on those magnificent shoulders.

A bright burst of light and then a chorus of familiar voices sing out, "Surprise!"

Very surprised I turn to find the entire Glee club standing there, their cameras blinding me a little with the flashes. From the stunned look on David's face I'm guessing this wasn't one of the extras for our romantic date.

Before I can respond the girls have surrounded me and we are off in a huddle, while David is surrounded by the boys and dragged to one side.

"Congratulations," the girls all cry and hug me. I'm whirled around and around from person to person so that I'm dizzy when they push me down into a seat at a giant table set for lots of people. The colour scheme is mismatched and there are balloons everywhere reading "Engagement", I have my suspicions but when Rachel gives me a smug look I know exactly who to blame for all this.

David is pressed down into the chair next to mine and then the rest of the Glee kids take up residence around the table chattering like the loud animated well-meaning idiots that they are.

I exchange a look with David; he looks as shell shocked as I feel. Part of me is happy that they have done this and I want to preen under the attention, and the other part of me whimpers and wants to hide under the table until they all leave and we can have our romantic dinner for two.

Tapping a glass Rachel stands up, "Fellow Glee Club members, and Dave, we are here to celebrate the engagement of Kurt and Dave. While this is not a couple I would have personally linked together they have proved to be resilient. As such I propose a toast to Kurt and Dave." She raises a glass of OJ and the others toast to us.

Waiters appear and food is put in front of us, Rachel scurries around and acts bossy directing them to do the job they already know how to do. The food is nothing special, but then again this is Breadstix so I didn't have high expectations, it's filling and edible so I go with the flow.

Barely audible beside me is my boyfriend's deep sigh, he has slightly wild eyes and is staring at the exit longingly. Saying a quickly grace over his food he tucks in and under the table I can feel his knee press into mine almost desperately.

Someone's thought about placement at the table because Artie is next to David and Mercedes is next to me. Anyone who could upset the whole thing is as far from us as possible, Santana for example which means poor Artie can't sit next to Brittany. Even Finn is kept away from us with Sam to keep an eye on him.

It's quiet as people eat and then Mercedes compliments me on my clothes and I compliment her back. She even mentions David's clothes and he says, "That's coz Kurt picked them out."

"Dude," Noah says in disbelief, "you let Kurt dress you? You know how attached he is to feathers right?"

David just quirks his lips, "All you have to do is give him guidelines Puckerman and then let him go, he knows about fashion and shit, I don't," he shrugs, "This way I don't look too bad and he gets to fuss and plan, it keeps him happy."

"You sure you're gay?" Santana snipes, "I thought you were all supposed to be fabulous like the little snowflake here," she's such a bitch, though for her that was nice.

Ready to leap in and defend him even if it causes a fight I'm pleasantly reminded that David can be quick on his feet when he wants to be when he ripostes with, "Yeah I'm gay but my gay starter pack and manual for fabulous 101 got lost in the post, they said they'd send it later, 'til then I'll borrow Kurt's."

"You get gay starter packs and they come with manuals?" Finn asks.

The laughter around the table breaks the ice completely. Rachel spends a few minutes explaining it to him and ten minutes later he laughs too.

I elbow my master and whisper; "You get Finn sitting duty when we marry."

"Babe you dump your brother on me and I can't guarantee you'll get him back in one piece, I think I'll need lessons in Finn keeping first," he whispers back making me giggle.

The conversation flows more smoothly after that and we munch our way through the main course and then discuss the desserts, arguing over sweet versus savoury at length. We all win when we order exactly what we want and then stuff it down.

Shifting our chairs closer to each other David slings an arm over my shoulders and I snuggle into his side happily discussing with Mercedes and Tina the benefits of bees wax. I can hear David and Artie talking about some game and play styles. My hand drifts onto the top of his thigh even as my head tilts to rest on his shoulder. Around us the various couples are doing something similar. I always felt left out a little and I can see a sad cloud in Mercedes' eye so I pull her into the hug too. David turns and sees us so he tugs gently on a lock of her hair and throws her a grin before he goes back to talking to Artie.

Something catches my attention and I can see Quinn lift an eyebrow at the easy camaraderie between Dave and Mercedes, she smiles to herself. Inwardly I smile to myself too. Finally people are able to see the real David, and from all appearances they seem to like him.

All too soon things become awkward, damn Finn and his big mouth. "So Kurt when are you going to join the football team?"

Tension suddenly falls on the table, "Kurt's going to be a jock?" Brittany looks confused, "But wont that mess up his hair?" Cocking her head to one side she suddenly claps her hands, "Oh you're doing it for the mud, because mud is good."

Santana rubs the blonde's back and murmurs under her breath to her quickly, Britt's face screws up in thought and she shrugs, "Oh because they need a kicker like Kurt was before," she nods like it makes sense which in Britt's head could mean anything. "He won the game," she gives me a giant grin.

"Yeah, he did, he was awesome," Finn says, "Which is why he should be on the team again." He glares at David.

Sam elbows him and hisses under his breath and Finn gets a stubborn look on his face again, not wanting it to go any further I interrupt and simply say, "It's not been decided yet, so don't get your hopes up. Coach Sylvester wants me to rejoin the Cheerios too."

"Cool," Santana actually does look happy, "We can stick you at the base of the pyramid, you're used to being on the bottom and having a heavy load on top of you. Hands up those that vote Kurt joins the Cheerios instead, and now he's an obedient little doggie we can send him out to retrieve our pompoms when we drop them."

Silence blankets us and I know my jaw has dropped at her words. "Santana!" Artie says, "That's damn rude."

Unconcerned she shrugs, "What? Its true, Davie boo isn't exactly a feather, Kurt's gonna have built up some damn good muscles while he's been pounded into the mattress by hulk boy there. I'm just saying is all." She smirks at me, "And I bet that sweet little ass of yours enjoyed every second of it too, it's always the nice ones that turn out kinky. I knew you were a bitch sweetie just not how much of one you were, Davie teach you to fetch yet?"

Heat has flooded my face and I realise no one is that surprised, and then I know that they have all found out about the puppy thing. Mercedes is the only one at the table that does look stunned, so it wasn't her. Noah is glaring and so is Sam, which leaves Finn and Rachel. Finn seems at a loss, and Rachel is avoiding me.

"Rachel!" I growl.

Flinching she justifies her actions, "I just wanted some advice and Puck tried but I didn't believe him so I asked Santana and she said the same things." Fiddling with the table cloth she says, "And then Mike and Tina were there because it was game night and they kind of overheard."

"Well then you all know that's it's my decision what Kurt is going to do," David says and everyone's attention is suddenly on him. He glares at Santana, "If he joins the Cheerio's he'll be singing so I doubt he'll be at the bottom of the pile, and he only fetches for me." Glaring at Finn he says, "And if he joins the football team he'd better not get one scratch on him, I'm not having him hurt even if it means we lose every game from now on."

To my astonishment Finn nods, "Dude totally, he's too delicate to take a tackle, he'd only have to go on the field for kicking. He's so good at teaching he got us to win a game when we had Coach Tanaka it's a pity he can't help our Coach teach a new kicker so then he can just be a stand in if things go wrong."

And just like that Finn hands us the solution to a problem, how to get me on the team but keep me out of harms way. Clearing my throat I add, "Actually Finn that is a brilliant idea but you should all have replacements learning from you, we'll be graduating soon so who is left to win for the school next year?"

Everyone is babbling at once as they belong to all sorts of clubs or know people who do. "Hmm," David mutters, "Maybe he isn't as dumb as he looks."

"Oh he is," I tell him, "He just makes up for it now and again with these amazing insights." It makes David chuckle

And then the staff are bustling about giving out the hint that it's time to go home. The restaurant is empty apart from us; I never even noticed the time slip past us. Dividing up the bill we all pay and head for the door when the yawn hits me and I stumble into David who scoops me up in his arms.

"Not exactly how I was imagining sweeping you off your feet babe," he says, he gives me a regretful look, "Straight to bed for you, we have church first thing in the morning."

We say goodbye and head home in the truck, the rumble of the engine is soothing and I don't remember anymore.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	49. Chapter 49

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and now lots of plot (Plotofsky). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Nervously gripping David's hand I smile at the people massed around us as the preacher introduces us, there is an obvious reaction to the name Karofsky but they all glance to Figgins and his wife who are beaming at us happily and seem to decide to wait and see. Even the fact that we are gay isn't upsetting them; maybe this church will be a good one for David to join.

"Welcome to our church boys," the preacher says, "Please call me Ben," his whole attitude is welcoming and open and he is nothing like any clergyman I've ever heard of. He's young maybe mid twenties, he limps and uses a cane to walk, his clothes are simple and plain, he's friendly, and he has dog tags that show now and again. "Now I saw you carrying something for our family meeting…" Ben is hinting and peeking at the covered tray balanced on David's other hand.

"Oh, we weren't sure what to bring, so Kurt volunteered some of his homemade cookies," David says. "They're really good. Kurt's an amazing cook," I blush at his praise, "He's trying to teach me to cook and so far I haven't burnt the kitchen down."

Scattered laughter breaks out around us and Ben reaches out, "Well let me just take this off your hands and I'll put it with the rest of the goodies."

"Oh no you don't," a woman bustles over, "I know you, a few of them will have to be tested and then there'll be less for the rest of us," now everyone laughs and Ben flushes having been caught in the act.

"Well," he says drawing himself up, "I guess we'll get this started, as most of you already know, there is a little preachy bit to start with then we can break the food out and generally chat."

Drifting along with the crowd we take a seat and Ben goes to stand in front of us, "As you all know the Christmas season is fast approaching. It's a big thing in the Christian calendar and also for many non-Christians too because of the commercial factor. There are presents given and received, family gatherings to go to, and things always get very hectic as we struggle and fight for the perfect gift, and we all get fraught and our nerves get strained.

"Normally at this point in the year we also get the annual lecture of try better, think of others, reach out to those we don't reach out to on any other day. There's a big emphasis on the Christmas spirit. Some of us," he points to himself, "are supposed to lead by example, to show others the way, and I'm the first to put my hand up and admit I'm a total failure at it, that I fail at being a good human being at this time, that there are just too many people in front of me in the shops, and I admit that the pressure this holiday puts on me and my family is huge. So I'm telling you now don't be surprised if I'm a grouch or if I roll my eyes at an idea to for example feed the homeless.

"Christmas is supposed to be a time of sharing, and a lot of what I share is my time. I have my off days, I screw up, I forget that the faith I have chosen to practice doesn't mean I get to just mouth the words in an impressive building and then walk out to be a complete ass. My faith means I have to live it, that it should be the strong foundations to help guide me every single day of my life. And foundations don't drag you down, they don't keep you from your dreams, they are the layering to build your dreams on, they are the stairs we climb as we reach ever upwards to our goals."

David's hand is still in mine, and his thumb is running over my knuckles as he listens a slightly thoughtful look on his face and I wonder how this measures up to his expectations.

"We may build our walls on these foundations but they shouldn't shut the world out, they shouldn't blind us to what is truly going on inside of us or outside of us. And they shouldn't limit us, after all Jesus was a teacher so we don't get to leave school and magically turn our brains off, we are learning every day, either something factual, or about our family and friends. We continue to grow without even realising it so regular walls would just get in the way.

"I know you are used to having me ramble at you as I try and put ideas across to you, but this ramble has a purpose, one I am very ashamed of as this year a woman from a high class family came to me gushing about the homeless at Christmas. I have no excuse about getting so grumpy at her or rolling my eyes, but it was the way she only cared about these vulnerable people because it was Christmas as if she was supposed to do something only at this time if the year, she hadn't thought about it for the rest of the year, hadn't cared about them for one second."

Looking down and away from us Ben sighs heavily, "I got into an argument with her, it escalated, it was not pretty, we both said things, and at the end we both walked away in a foul mood. And the losers of this fight? Well that would be the both of us and the homeless too."

A low murmur starts up and he lifts his hands, "Yeah I know, I know. So to wrap this story up I went home, sulked, and then I went back to her and I apologised to her. Yes she's an idiot who's only doing something good because it makes her look good, but I should know better, I should own my actions and I was in the wrong, there were many ways I could have handled the situation better the first time around but I didn't."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he gives a tired smile, "In summary, yes its Christmas and it is a special day and it is a special time, but so is everyday of the year too. The insanity that seems to descend on people at the moment is happening to more than just us so be patient with them, grit your teeth and it will pass. Be grateful for the presents of family, home, food, and warmth that are yours as there are those out there who don't even have these precious gifts. Own your actions good and bad. And may you have wonderful Christmases or equivalent celebrations. Lastly, no matter your faith or lack of faith, it does not define you, you define you, learn the right lessons and build the right foundations and you will enrich your lives in ways you can't yet imagine."

Rubbing his hands together, "As you can tell I threw that one together at the last moment, but I didn't want to be too sermon like for our guests, and at this point I say we all go browse the food that has been kindly donated and build bridges to all our friends and families members that have come here today." He smiles a surprisingly innocent smile, "The more we come to know each other, the less chance ignorance and fear will have to guide us to embracing hatred."

Apparently that is the signal to move as the crowd stretch and stand up. I'm a little stunned, that was it? David looks as baffled as I feel and we trail along after everyone else and crowd around the food.

Mrs Figgins is standing next to us, "And are you boys alright?" She asks.

"Err yeah," David says, "Um is he always like that?" David asks quietly.

A guy taller and broader than my boyfriend turns around, and he looks like a biker dude, a biker dude I'd never want to anger, "Yeah pretty much, but the main sermons are all linked back to the bible, the good father prefers not to overly Christianise things, these Sundays are more for getting to know each other and stuff." He holds a hand out, "I'm Eric."

We shake hands and his giant paw engulfs mine, I wait for him to squeeze to show of his manliness but its only firm and solid.

Biting into a cookie he says, "Oh dude your boyfriend's right this is amazing, I hope you keep coming to these shindigs and bringing cookies with you." He wanders off leaving David and I exchanging hopeful glances.

In ones and twos people come and introduce themselves, and not one of them seems to worry that we are boyfriends. Their families are a mix of Christians, atheists and some of the other main religions such as Judaism and Islam, and they are all getting on rubbing shoulders with each other, laughing and as Ben said building bridges.

The more people we meet the happier David becomes until his relaxed smile is permanently attached to his face, I'm so glad Principle Figgins asked us to come this church is amazing.

Michael is a fireman and his wife Leanne works in insurance, they are chatting away to us with their new first-born gurgling in her arms. Michael Jr waves his hands about and then David startles me, "Um is it alright if I hold him?" He's gazing at the baby longingly.

"Of course," Leanne says, "Have you held babies before?" and David nods. Expertly they swap the baby from her to David and he automatically settles the tiny bundle into his big arms and starts cooing. Leanne laughs, "Oh Kurt if you could see your face right now."

"David, I didn't know you were good with kids," I'm learning more and more about this fascinating and complex man in my life.

Shyly he says, "Yeah I love kids, I was always doing babysitting duties at my last church, I couldn't stand the adults but the kids were always cool." Biting his lip he confesses, "I kinda want a houseful of kids of my own but I know it won't be easy to adopt and I wasn't sure what you thought of the idea, plus I've been toying with the idea of teaching, not teens, but you know the little ones."

My eyes widen, "Oh!"

"It's okay babe," David hastily says, "I know not everyone likes kids and well your career is gonna take you up and out there so I'm already used to the idea of having to wait."

"Oh!" Is all I can say, as my brain has stopped momentarily. "I hadn't really thought about it I guess. Being gay it's not like one of us can get pregnant, it's always been this vague idea of sometime in the future."

When David and Leanne start discussing baby food and routines I'm lost in seconds, I'm an only child, and the kids that have joined the household are all potty trained and relatively self sufficient, babies are new territory to me.

Michael catches my eye and we back away slowly, escaping the conversation I gain an insight into how other boys might feel around me when I start talking fashion and makeovers with girls, I didn't realise I had picked up so many cultural stereotypes myself but the sight of David cuddling a baby and being so damn girly and mushy is so incredibly cute I wish I had a camera on me.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Junior," Michael says, "But sometimes its nice to have an adult moment." He eyes me up, "Don't suppose you're into sports are you?" I shake my head, "Oh well, never mind, good cookies by the way."

And as the rest of the meeting goes on, David attracts the kids and seems to adore all of them, they hang on him, compete to get his attention, and the babies all gurgle at him. I'm almost jealous and there's this fuzzy feeling inside when he holds them.

"Oh you got it bad," a woman, Mel I think, says, "Next thing you know you'll be knocking him up and painting the spare room," she laughs at me, "Sorry couldn't resist teasing you, though you should think about hiring him out I can't believe he managed to get my little hellion Calvin to behave." When we brush hands at the table she says, "Your hands are so soft!"

This is something I do understand and I'm soon embroiled in a discussion about moisturisers. Somehow all the women drift in and out and I feel part of the group.

Strong warm arms wrap around me and a kiss is dropped on my hair, "Hey babe, having fun?" David's grin is massive.

"Yes dear, I am," I tell him, "And I can tell you are too," jokingly I say, "Though I'm worried all the kids will follow you home and we'll have irate parents hunting us down."

"No fear of that Kurt," Eric laughs and hugs Mel, "We'll give 'em away to a good home." All the parents laugh at that. "Seriously though it's nice to bring them somewhere they can have fun. Our last church frowned if they even sneezed at the wrong time, this place is much better even if it is harder."

"Harder?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, none of this turn up say stuff by rote and leave, Ben makes us think for ourselves, he wants us to question everything so we can understand it all better, it makes my head hurt," Eric mock complains.

"Anything truly worth while is hard," Ben says making us all jump, "And faith is no different, otherwise any idiot would be doing it. To walk the hard path means making the hard decisions and facing ourselves while we do it," he grimaces, "and we all have hard lessons to learn, which is why you ended up bailing me out of jail for hitting that cop."

My jaw drops, and Eric nudges me, "Yeah but he doesn't tell you he was trying to rescue me first and stop this massive brawl, which he did, then he lectured an entire bar full of bikers. This ass of a cop arrives and the up shot was the priest here was hauled off to jail to calm down," Eric laughs, "Ben impressed the guys so much they all put in a dollar to pay for damages and there hasn't been a fight there since. He's one cool dude, if a bit bad a giving sermons, best pastor I've ever had."

Turning red at the compliment Ben says, "I try, and I hope I never stop, if I do feel free to lecture me back." He then fist bumps the biker. "And David if you have a moment I'd like to borrow you so we can talk over church times and what you are looking to get out of this."

"Um sure," David says, he drops another kiss on my hair, "I'll be right back babe."

All the time they are off in the corner and talking I keep sneaking glances to make sure he is alright ready to rescue him if needed, but he and Ben laugh now and again so I relax and chat to so many people that when the meeting breaks up I'm shocked at the time.

"You've enjoyed it then Kurt?" Principle Figgins asks me.

"Yes sir," I tell him honestly, "I can't believe how nice this church is, and how welcome I feel here."

Figgins' daughter wraps an arm around me for a hug, "That's the point of these things, so that we non-Christians can come and enjoy ourselves too without getting embroiled in a religious war."

"Yeah, my Rabbi turns up sometimes he says its to further peace but my mom makes some of the most delicious pies," a guy I think is also called David says. "And I've seen Ben turn up at our Temple too, when my Rabbi sprained his ankle Ben helped out. The world could do with more Bens in it."

My David takes my hand and we walk out into the cold calling out goodbyes and I promise to come to the next family meeting and David promises to come to the next sermon.

Driving home David sings along to the radio looking like he's finally found some sort of peace, when I mention it he nods, "Yeah, that's what it feels like baby, I'm think I'm really gonna like it there Kurt."

With his hand resting on my leg I stare out of the window turning over an idea I'd not really thought about much, kids, which would mean David and I being fathers, it's a big scary responsible thing but at the same time those warm fuzzy feelings hit me again, maybe that is something we can be in the future, a future that seems a little brighter.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the alerts and reviews, hope you enjoy.


	50. Chapter 50

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and plot (Plot kneels to Smut). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty**

"David," I call, "Dinner's ready." Carrying his plate I put it on the table and primp the flowers he bought me. Getting a cold soda from the fridge I open it and put it next to the plate.

Since we got back from church he's been humming and even settled down to draw his eyes unfocused and lost in his imagination. I've not seen him this happy in months.

Wanting to keep him in a good mood, as he deserves it for all the crap he's put up with, I spent ages making him his dinner, I can't stand eating it so I just have some salad and pasta. I've even made him a dessert that is sitting in the fridge for when he has finished his dinner.

Kneeling on the floor by his chair I wait for him. It's not something I normally do but it is Sunday and although he hasn't disciplined me there is no reason for me to act out, plus I want him. If I'm really good I may get a treat soon, or at least his attention as he spanks me. I don't dare daydream about him wanting more just yet, I'll leave it simple.

When he enters the room I bow down to him and out of the corner of my eye I see the chair move back and his feet. He sits and says, "Damn Kurt that looks and smells good."

"Thank you master," I reply and crawl to the counter to fetch my own plate that I place on the floor. Once he says grace I tuck in glancing at him now and again, he's enjoying the food so I smile to myself, it was worth the trouble of making it.

Finishing my food I put the empty plate in the sink and wash my face grabbing a glass of water that I quickly drink. Kneeling back down I crawl to his chair and sit at his feet listening to him eat. Scraping lets me know he almost done and then he says, "Oh that was wonderful, thanks Kurt."

Carefully I stand and pick his plate up, he's watching me with a curious expression. "I'm glad you liked it master, I have a dessert for you too." I take it out of the fridge and put the mini sliced fruit flan in front of him with a spoon and then I sit at his feet again.

I've been thinking about him telling me I'm allowed to let him know when I'm aroused and the last disastrous time I tried to seduce him. I think I know what I did wrong, not only was my timing off because of the tests and the football game, but I tried to touch him, to initiate things, so I am trying out my new plan; first I show him I'm submissive and that I know I'm submissive then I have to carefully ask him to consider the physical aspects of out relationship, no pressure, no hassle, everything is up to him.

"Delicious babe," he praises me.

"Thank you master," I bow down to him again, "I humbly ask if I might make a request of you." See, this is me not putting any pressure on him, it's all up to him. Shaking a little I hold my breath and hope I'm not going to upset him, not after he's had such a great day.

"Yeah? Sure Kurt," he says.

Gathering my courage I run over the words in my head double checking that they aren't too bossy, "Master I politely request, that at your leisure, you may consider disciplining me, I know you want me to heal up first but I ache to have you dominate me. And you said I was allowed to tell you when I desire you, which I do now, very much, but again it's at your leisure."

Staring at the floor I tremble and wonder if I've screwed it up, oh gaga don't let me have screwed this up.

A deep sigh from him and he moves to stand in front of me, instinctively I press down closer to the floor. A hand grabs my hair tugging me upwards; I obey and stand but keep my eyes on the floor. Even this is sending tremors of need through my body and I feel my groin stir, I want to throw myself at him and fight to stay docile.

"Look at me," he says his voice neural.

Flicking my eyes to his I bit my lip and I can see he still has that curious expression on his face. "Is that why you made that dinner and dessert for me?" he asks.

"No master, I made the dinner and dessert because you were so happy and I wanted you to keep having a really good day," I tell him, "I…I didn't pick a bad time to ask did I?" I rush to reassure him, "I know that if you decide to think about my request you probably wont do anything today, and that everything is up to you," I give a hesitant smile and rub my sweaty palms on my jeans.

Tilting my head back he moves closer and to my surprise he pulls my body against his. That strong muscular chest feels so good, his other arm is snaking around me, and he cups my ass, I whimper slightly and my hands move to rest on his body. I remember to stay passive and if I can get this right in the next few days he may grant me my request.

Studying my face he pats my butt, "Request for discipline is granted." As his words sink in my jaw drops in shock.

"T…Thank you master," I gush grinning like an idiot. Yes I did it right now I know how to ask him in future. In a few days he'll be ready to spank me and maybe he'll want more.

Lifting me he carries me until he is at the table in the place he normal sits, with one leg he moves the chair out of the way. Suddenly he spins me around and his hands are opening my jeans. Carefully he pulls the jeans and my silky shorts down to expose my ass, his hands grope my arousal that is already swollen and I cry out in astonished pleasure.

Bending me down over the table he gets me to rest my weight on my torso and to press my face against the wood. Holding my wrists firmly behind my back he's clearly going to discipline me now and I groan in need, I wasn't expecting this, it's better than I could have hoped for.

"Kurt as this is your request, how hard should the spanking be?" He asks.

"Um hard to very hard please," I answer. I expect him to give a counter offer to negotiate the terms, the blow to my buttock makes me squeal and buck in his grip.

And then he sets about spanking me; he starts of with hard swots and builds up to the very hard ones. Its no more than ten per cheek but by the end of it I'm sobbing with tears running down my face and I'm weeping "Thank you," over and over again.

When he lets go of my wrists I automatically bring them to rest my face on as I shudder in the after-effects of the spanking. A hand rubs the base of my spine, "You okay Kurt?"

I nod and hiccup "Yes, it really does feel good, thank you, I needed that."

"Good I'm glad you're happy with your disciplining," he pats my ass and I groan at the ache.

Panting I can only lay there over the table my legs are a bit too wobbly to hold me upright just yet. I hear him leave and walk back soon afterwards, my collar is put on and my lead, he yanks on it to get my attention. I look back at him and he is holding a tube of lube in his hand, oh sweet McQueen he's going to see to that too?

"You're going to stretch yourself ready for me," he orders me and lubes up the fingers on my right hand for me. Then he sits on his chair, which is directly behind me so he has a close up view. "Look straight ahead, no better yet close your eyes. I wanna watch you do this, I want to see you get that body of yours ready for me to take."

Reaching I run a finger over my entrance and slowly plunge it in and out. The knowledge that he really will be watching me do this is erotic; the added bonus is I can't see him I can't tell what he is thinking.

Moans spill from me and my hips pump to drive my finger further in. When I'm sufficiently relaxed I add a second finger scissoring them to stretch me further. More moans and I writhe on the table wanting him desperately.

A slap on my ass comes out of nowhere its just a little love tap and I jump "Kurt you are enjoying this so damn much," he mocks me, "But it looks like you prefer your own fingers to my cock."

"No, no master," I whine as he slaps me a little more, "Want you so much."

"Really then keep stretching yourself and you can have my cock," he growls and I add a third finger hissing a bit then using it to obey him.

To be on the safe side I make sure that I am very ready and then I stop leaving my fingers inside, "Master I am prepared for you."

"Finally I thought I was gonna have to wait all night," he says cruelly. "Take your fingers out," and I do so and then something is nudging me and he pushes something long and hard that is not him inside me. It's not any of the normal plugs. He moves it about getting it to sit right then he handles my erection and puts something round it working it down to the base and pulling a thick band around my balls afterwards, he's put a double ring on me.

"Stay there," he tells me and then vibrations are unexpectedly in my ass and wrapped around the base of me.

Thrashing I call out, "David, oh, oh, oh, master, David, please, oh gaga, please!"

Another blow lands on my buttock, "I said stay!"

Forcing myself to lay still deep breathy moans erupt from me. He plays with the setting on the control increasing and decreasing the vibrations as he sees fit. At one point he pushes its intensity to the point I almost fall off of the table.

"Damn it Kurt, I told you to stay!" he tells me off.

"Sorry, sorry master," I apologise and he does it again, my back bows and I scream in such extreme pleasure as my climax tries to get past the ring.

Gripping the edges of the table I hold on for dear life as the sensation of my next impending orgasm rushes towards me and then crashes into the dam holding it back even as I scream again.

It's probably a good thing I'm not in Glee anymore because if he keeps this up I'm going to scream myself hoarse.

A mouth is on the crease where my leg and buttock meet and then he sucks the flesh there biting down and giving me a hickey. The sensation mixes with the vibrations and I fail to reach my release yet again and sob his name in frustration and beg him for mercy.

"But Kurt," he says, "You said you wanted disciplining, and that you desired me, I'm just being a nice master and granting you your wish," his breath tickles my ear and he kisses it. "You look so fucking hot right now, all sweaty, all needy, that sassy mouth of yours begging me." A hand trails down my back and squeezes my ass, "And look at that, you really are ready for me, so ready for me to take you and make you mine."

Putting the vibrator and ring on their lowest setting he tugs on my lead, "You can open your eyes," so I do. "Now follow me babe." Falling to the ground in a heap I rise unsteadily to all fours and crawl slowly after him, he's unhurried so I can keep up with him.

He takes me to the bedroom and then covers the base of the bed in a blanket, "Up and over," he helps me so I'm on my knees on the floor and lying my upper body on the blanket. My overly stimulated erection rubs on the soft fabric and I buck involuntarily. "I believe I said I was gonna take you this way a few days earlier, but your family interrupted us. And now we have time to finish this properly."

He pulls my clothes off of me and deliberately drops them in a pile. Cuffs are added to my wrists and ankles, then he chains me tightly to the bed. The next wave of pleasure hits me and I futilely try to increase the friction on my hardness with the tiny freedom of movement I have left.

"Easy," he soothes me when I calm down, "Let's turn these toys off and then you can have my cock like a good boy, and you are a very good boy Kurt."

I whine when the vibrations cease and then he is gently removing the thickness from inside me, he undoes the ring and takes it away. The sound of his zip going whips my head around to see him firm and ready. The condom is rolled down and he lubes himself. The sight draws more whimpers from me and I struggle against the chains.

Kneeling behind me he nudges my entrance and I try to push back to take him inside. He swots me again, "Now now Kurt, you've been so good up until now don't spoil it." I go limp in the chains, "Better. Since it's your request how do you want it? Slow and gentle, or rough and hard?"

"Rough and hard," I say instantly.

And then he is thrusting inside me his hands holding my hips so he can power into me. I thrash against the chains loving every moment of it and crying out trying to encourage him to more.

"Christ Kurt you really are so fucking amazing," his hips snap forward banging into my punished buttocks, and then he angles just so and I see stars. "So close babe, I'm not going to last, watching you turned me on too much."

Harder and faster he moves driving me out of my mind. Things tighten inside me and then the tingling spreads until I can't resist it any more and my release floods out of my in waves triggering his own and our voice mingle.

In the aftermath I bonelessly lay in the chains and my chest heaves. He pulls out of me and I whimper "No."

Chuckling he fondles a butt cheek, "So greedy, but I gotta clean us up. And just so you know that was a perfect end to a perfect day, love you Kurt."

"Love you too," I slur exhausted.

As good as his word he cleans us both up and helps me into bed, "We'll talk in the morning before school about football okay?" He asks and I nod, I really don't care about the football whatever he chooses is fine with me and then I happily fall asleep.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Again thanks for reviews and alerts.


	51. Chapter 51

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and even more plot (Plot kicks the ball and the crowd does wild). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Sitting at the table eating breakfast I keep blushing as I stare at the spot by David that I'd been so thoroughly dominated at last night. I can still feel the faint ache in my ass and I want to do it again.

David is munching his way through his food while I pick at mine, "You okay babe?" he asks.

"Um, yes," I try and explain it to him and his smile goes predatory and my blush gets deeper even as my heart beats faster.

"You liked it then," he says.

"Oh yes, I liked it a lot," I swallow and zone out a little remembering. "Thank you master for granting my request."

"Believe me Kurt it was totally my pleasure," he grins. "So what are we doing about football and the cheerleaders?"

Even with the many distractions we've had this weekend, work, our hijacked dinner date, church and my request, I've been thinking this over. "I've been weighing the pros and cons, and I would like to try joining the football team. I could help you and my brothers get noticed for scholarships, and if the team step up to protect me that would mean you could relax a little more. And maybe Finn was right I could train a replacement so I don't have to play every game which would lessen my chances of getting hurt." I prod a crumb on my plate, "It might give Coach Sylvester time to come up with a proper plan for me so I could rejoin the Cheerios after football season ends."

"Hmm, those were kinda the lines I was thinking along too," he says, "Okay we'll sign you up to the team but if any of them are dicks to you I'm pulling you off, and I'll talk to Sylvester and let her know the football team is short term and that you've been bugging me about rejoining her squad, that should keep her happy for a little while." He grins evilly, "I wonder how much I can push her on it?"

"David," I warn him, "Be careful she's a very powerful enemy."

Kissing me he takes my plate, "I know babe, I just need her to know I will not tolerate anything bad happening to you. Now go get our stuff for school."

He lets me drive to school and then takes my hand as we walk in and escorts me to Coach Beiste's office. Knocking on the door we hear her voice call out inviting us in.

"Oh hey boys, did you have a nice weekend," she waves to the chairs, "Take a seat, and did you come to a decision?"

"Yes Coach," David says, "I've decided that Kurt will join the team but if anything happens to him I'm pulling him off straight away." I keep quiet and try to act docile.

Her eyes flick to me, "And you Kurt, you okay with this?"

"Yes Coach," I tell her, "I'm fine with it as long as I don't get hurt."

She stares at me trying to read me so I smile at her and she blinks, "Okay then guys I've been thinking about how to get the rest of the team behind protecting Kurt. This lunch time is a try out for kicker, you go out there boy and you kick the way I've been told you can and you get the position of kicker fair and square. Not one of those yahoos can say I gave it to you, it'll be because you proved you deserve it."

"So you want me to audition?" I ask to clarify. What she says makes sense so I nod and look to David.

"Audition?" he teases me, "Dude it's totally a try out that you are gonna stomp all over, and anything thing that makes those dicks appreciate you is fine by me."

"What time is the audition?" I emphasis the word, and David chuckles at me.

She tells us and David says we'll be there, as we leave she calls me back I look at David who says he needs to go see Coach Sylvester anyway so he'll see me later, he kisses my forehead and squeezes my still tender ass making me shiver slightly.

When I sit back down she says, "Kurt in the time that I've known you, you have proved to be a very strong independent young man, a little head strong, but damn tough. We're not going to have a problem with both you and Dave on the team are we."

"Um, no Coach," I say unsure where this is going.

"Because there can only be one true team leader, and that is the coach, the other players have listen to me and they have to follow me. There are a lot of alpha dogs on this team. Your brothers Finn and Sam are on one side, Puckerman is a rogue most of the time and then Dave and Azimio headed up the other side. Things have fractured on the Dave and Azimio side and now you're gonna be added to the mix, and you're in a whole league of your own when it comes to being an alpha male, no matter that they can't see it, I can."

She leans forward, "I've seen you in action in Glee, people listen to you, your brothers have backed down from you on more than one occasion. Hell you've backed down some of the biggest bitches in this school. You might do as you're told to in class but I've witnessed you hold your own against Sylvester and now that idiot Cutler, that man has no idea what you're capable of, he should leave you be and count himself lucky to walk out with his balls still attached."

Stunned and flattered by her words I lift a surprised eyebrow, she has to be exaggerating all of this, I'm just the gay kid.

"Kurt I need to know if it comes to it who will you follow; me or Dave?" She asks me very seriously.

Rubbing at my face I squirm and answer her honestly, "David."

"Why?" She asks. She isn't angry only curious.

My face heats up, I'm not sure on the rules about talking to teachers about your sex life with another student. "It's a little complicated," I try and wriggle out of it.

"So use small words," she says and leans back in her chair, "I ain't that stupid boy."

Glancing back I see the door is ajar, I close it and sit back down, fixing my eyes on a spot on the wall I ask her, "Um, what do you know about bondage and things like that?"

"Personally? Not much, not been there, not done that. But I've worked in a lot of schools, talked to all kindsa people."

The spot is really fascinating; you wouldn't find that spot in Coach Sylvester's office mainly due to the fact she is always redecorating and moving her many trophies around. Looking at this Coach she's more careworn, more open about taking care of the kids in this school, she's even threatened some of the jocks to make them behave and helped lower the instances of bullying that used to go on.

Clearing my throat and really not wanting to talk about it I simply say, "Well David and I are both into that kind of thing, and I'm the submissive of the pairing so I do as he tells me."

"Really?" She sounds surprised, "how they hell did he get you to submit to him, coz of the two of you I'd say you're more of a dominant than he is and he's more of a submissive."

It startles a laugh out of me, "Oh we have our moments, I'd say we're more equals but David has the final vote. I have to work at being submissive and David is a little too sweet to be the classic take on a dominant, but it works for us. So in answer to your original question, if it comes down to you or him I will obey my master first, unless I can see his order would endanger us."

"Hmm, well that could be a problem for me," she stares into the distance, "If I give you an order and Dave countermands it, well that just undermines my authority and I can't have that or those meat heads are gonna mutiny." Looking straight at me, "So how are we going to work around this problem?"

Blinking I'm stumped at first then I smile, "Work on the rule that as long as you don't do anything that could end up hurting me David wont step in. Plus you must realise I'm going to talk to my master about this conversation so he may come to you with a few suggestions of his own."

Nodding she says, "That sounds good, coz I don't want you to end up getting hurt either, I'll see you at try outs boy," she dismisses me. As I reach the door she calls out, "You do realise the kind of relationship you're in is a very intense one for an adult, and the pair of you are just kids?"

"Yes, we've talked about it, he's very careful with me, and we have to make sure not to over do things," I hold out my left hand showing her the ring. "We're engaged but we know we have to wait. He likes kids, a lot, but that will have to wait too, adoption is a hard option to navigate. Life happens and we might not make it as a couple, but hopefully we will," I give her one more smile, "We're still in high school, there is a whole world out there, and we both have a lot of growing up to do." I think I've just impressed her.

"You or Dave ever need some support you let me know boy. Now get out of here or you'll be late for class," she shoos me out.

Walking down the hall to my locker to get my books I hope things work out with the team, at least she asked sensible questions so there shouldn't be any tensions between her and David.

Lessons speed past and then I'm in the locker room getting changed with David giving me advice and generally acting like this big scary attack dog if any of the other guys even glance at me.

Out on the field we gather and there are ten of us in total auditioning for the part. One by one they are called up to kick. David is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me shielding me from the wind. While I wait I eye up the opposition and tell him about my little talk with the Coach.

"Really she thought I'd be the sub?" He chuckles, "Well you are a bossy little bitch, and dude you suck at being a sub sometimes."

"David," I whine, "I'm not that bad and I try really hard." The kid who's turn it is just kicked the ball up in the air and it hits him on the head.

"I know you do babe," he nuzzles my neck, "And I'll talk to the Coach so we can work it out, okay?"

"Thank you David, I don't want to get you into trouble with her," I move away so I can begin stretching I want to be in peak readiness for this performance.

At last it's my go and I step confidently forwards, last time I had to have music running in the background, I don't need that anymore and I dance towards the ball visualising where I want it to go. My foot connects and I watch it arc perfectly between the posts.

Coach eliminates a few of the contestants and then we run through it again a few more times. I never miss. By the end of it there is no doubt that I have the part, I am the new Titan's kicker.

"Congratulations Kurt," she says, "Welcome to the team. Hey Tim," she says to the boy who was in the final selection with me, "You're his back up, the pair of you will run through the same practices and you'll learn everything you can about being a kicker and next year it could be you."

"Thank you Coach," the boy says and then runs off to get changed when she dismisses him.

Calling David over she says, "Right guys the drill is this, from now until the game on Friday there will a practice every lunch and after school, I've already spoken to the Hockey Coach who pitched a fit," she looks happy about that, "he got overruled so you're mine for now Dave. The game plan for Kurt is to get the team used to having him around, and I want them to see him kick so they can get that into their thick heads.

"When we go to play the opposition it will be on their home turf, other than a few things I have to sort out when we first get there I will be around the whole time, so Kurt you stick with me, Dave you concentrate on the game and win the damn thing. Once we have that game the other teams will be on the back foot before we even start, and the guys should step up to back Kurt up." She looks David right in the eye. "You and me have a few things to work out about the boy here, because I am in charge of this team, I say what goes, so we'll set ground rules that will keep him safe but wont make the guys resent him for favouritism."

"Sounds good Coach," David says respectfully, "Just remember this whole school can go down and I won't give a shit. The only thing, the only person that means anything to me is Kurt, I will protect him first and foremost."

"Then we have no problem," she holds her hand out and David shakes it. "I'll see you both at practice after school, don't be late. And Kurt I'll be picking your uniform out ready for you." She walks away and we trail after her.

Clasping my hand he asks, "You need help getting that helmet off babe?"

"Um, I think I'll leave it on until we get to the locker room," I tell him.

"Why?" he asks.

I gesture to the field, "Have you seen all the mud out here David? It could end up in my hair, in my hair David!"

Those deep belly laughs I love so much rolls out of him and I huff in annoyance. "Oh Kurt don't ever change baby."

"I wasn't going to," I say primly, "I'm practically perfect."

It sets him off again, his guffaws echoing across the aforementioned muddy field. Swooping down he slings me over his shoulder and strides off to the locker room laughing the whole way.

Hanging as passively as I can I sigh to myself, honestly boys!

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts. :)


	52. Chapter 52

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and some more plot (Plot struts out and shifts it's booty on the field). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Standing in the locker room in my new uniform as part of the team I fold my arms and wait patiently, careful not to look at any of them.

"Hey Kurt," Artie's cheerful voice is beside me.

"Hi Artie," I smile at him. Who would have thought his drug induced hallucination could have lead to this, he's much more confident, and many of the so called disabled kids have begun their own invasion of the other sports.

"I heard Coach made you try out," he says grimacing.

Shrugging I say, "Well she had to make sure I could still kick, and I got through the audition easily, considering the talent levels of the kids the part was mine from the start."

"Plus this way no one can say she just gave you it," he says wisely.

"True," I agree. And there he has the crux of my new problem I have to prove to the guys that I'm not some weakling, to somehow get their respect. Honestly sometimes it would just be easier if they did piss on things.

And then all the guys are ready and I'm walking out onto a dark cold muddy field to do boring sweaty exercises with a bunch of Neanderthals instead of sitting at home doing my nails and reading the new Vogue Mercedes has leant me, with the promise of scribbling notes for her. I really hope this plan works.

Warm ups are easy though the padding we have to wear gets in the way a little. Jogging laps I automatically fall in next to David who glances over at me and smiles, I'm so used to going running with him and following him it's almost second nature. He's in the fast paced runners so we outdistance most of the others.

Coach then makes us run through the tires on the ground and weave in and out of stuff. Its so easy it's boring, dance training is much harder for me because of the level of control you have to exert at all times. I mentally gloss over the fact that I've been training with David for almost a year now so I've built up a lot of conditional training from our runs and swimming trips.

So far, so good. I've kept up with all of them and some of them are breathing hard while I'm barely breaking a sweat.

Doing my best not to swing my hips and act too girly around the guys my heart sinks when it's time to charge the big dummy things on the field. I asked Finn about this part, its supposed to teach them how to tackle their opponents and smack them back, he did add an or something at the end so that might not be accurate, it's Finn after all. The first time I joined the team I literally bounced off of these and Coach Tanaka laughed so hard he split his shorts, he was fine with me not being able to do this as I could kick so well. But it just showed the guys I was still different to them, too different to really fit in.

Squaring my shoulders I gear myself up, I'm taller than I was, I'm more muscled, I can do this! My turn comes and I give it my all.

Ow.

Well at least I haven't bounced off but the damn thing hasn't moved either, setting my back against it I dig my feet in and heave.

Nothing.

I will not give up that easily. I keep trying and shoving at it. I will prove to David and the other boys that I am worthy (in their eyes) of being on the team, I am not some girly fairy, I can be rough and tough I just choose not to and prefer spa treatment days.

Still nothing.

The whole of the field is silent and watching me. I will assert my lowbrow manliness, because with these guys its all about the outside stuff. I have proved myself to my brothers and the Coach is right I can back them down, even dad wont stand up to me all the time. I've done the running and the other practice things and this damn stupid lump of equipment is going to move!

"Hummel!" Coach Beiste yells. "Give it a rest already."

There are muted snorts of laughter. I can't back down in front of them. The seniors will be desperate enough to get out of Lima that they'll try anything but the younger ones will pick on me when no one is looking. This plan is supposed to protect me and to give David a break; I hate being so small, so weak. It WILL move!

"Hummel!" She yells again.

Gathering my shredded dignity I walk towards her, David is standing next to her, I try for attitude, "It must be defective, or there's a locking mechanism that's jammed."

One of the knuckled gorillas on the team runs at it and it moves back an impressive amount. Everyone on the team swings round to look at me. Attitude Kurt, remember it's all attitude, be manly, "Well he was lucky I'd just loosened it up for him."

Sniggers start up but I ignore them. Damn that could have gone better. As I approach them David asks, "You okay babe?"

My shoulder aches from hitting that thing but attitude demands I don't whine, "I'm fine David." I really want to hold his hand so I clasp mine together to keep them from temptation.

"Good coz you," Coach points at me, "are gonna kick that ball and practice. I'll rotate the guys round to help you out."

David laughs, "And here comes the fun part for me, I get to tackle and smack the crap out of the rest of them," he grins through the face guard at me, "Have fun sweetie," he tells me.

There goes my attempt at proving myself to the guys. Hiding my dejection I take my slight temper out on the ball and kick the snot out of it. It is kind of fun to make the guys assigned to me run around and fetch the balls. I'm kicking faster than they can supply balls, which naturally makes me think that I have a bunch of straight guys holding balls for the gay kid. I'll have to tell Mercedes in the morning.

A whistle blows and Coach says to huddle up. I'm fairly sure she means just bunch up in front of her not snuggle into one another. Staying to one side I listen as she says, "Okay that was a good practice, run some cool downs then hit the showers we start again at lunch tomorrow."

A few of the jocks groan and my thoughts slip out, "What? That's it, but we only just got started." She tells me the time, "Oh," I say, "Really? It doesn't feel that late."

Everyone is staring at me, damn I'm doing it all wrong, I'd better stick close to Coach Beiste and David from now on, maybe it's not too late to transfer to the cheerleaders.

"Don't mind him," David says sounding amused, "He's going into demented squirrel mood. Shit it'll take hours before he calms down. Babe where the hell do you get all that energy from?"

"I don't know what you mean David," I'm puzzled. "You know I do aerobics and yoga and dance training for hours." There is muttering from the guys, I've made myself sound too girly. "And we go running for miles all the time," only a slight exaggeration we've not really been for a while due to other commitments.

Breaking us up Coach makes us do warm downs it barely dents my energy levels and I all but prance into the locker room, it's hard to make myself act manly when I want to bounce off of the walls. At least this time I know better than to try wearing plaid and sing Mellencamp.

In the locker room Coach calls me over and hands one of the letterman jackets to me, "Here you go boy, you've earned it."

One of my recurring nightmares is stepping out onto a stage and discovering what I'm wearing. People complain that discovering you're naked is a trauma, its nothing to the unfashionable disasters that my subconscious mind terrorises me with. Yet even in the depths of this horror, not once has my mind been able to inflict me with this monstrosity. I stare blankly at it.

"Something wrong?" She asks concerned.

"Babe?" David is just as concerned. "Kurt, what's the matter?"

Turning to my master I wring my hands and hiss, "David do I have to wear it?"

Confused his eyes flick to the jacket and then back to me, "Why?"

Whining I tell him, "Do you know how hard it is to coordinate with one of those, those," words fail me and I flap my hands at the jacket. "They have no shape, they are unflattering in form, line and colouring, they wash my amazing complexion out just being in the same room, and most of my clothes don't match them anyway."

Blinking David suddenly starts laughing and doubles up; I sniff offended at him. He really doesn't understand fashion at all. Getting himself under control he wipes at his eyes, "It's okay you don't have to wear it all the time babe, just a few days a week at school."

With as much gratitude as I can muster I thank the Coach for the jacket and holding it at arms length I contemplate my fate. Maybe Mercedes and Tina can help me come up with ways to make it less hideous.

"Bro you got a jacket, cool," Noah says and holds his fist out, which I dutifully bump with my own. I will suffer the jacket to fit in a little, I can't believe I'm being made to compromise my fabulousness, even if it is my choice. Well I've survived the humiliation of buying from Wal-Mart, I will rise to the challenge of the Letterman and I will conquer it, I'm not a genius for nothing.

A few of the other guys mention the jacket, now I'm really determined to show them all the fashion possibilities, limited thought they may be, that can be achieved if you really put your mind to it. Not that these fashion-stunted morons will notice but I will remain true to myself.

David leans over and says quietly, "Just get dressed, don't bother showering, we'll go home and use ours instead."

"Thank you," I tell him, I was a little worried about sharing the showers here, I don't want to push the guys too much, besides sweaty jocks smell icky, and wet sweaty jocks smell worse.

Strangely his eyes are a really dark brown with barely any green in them, he must be feeling territorial. Obediently I get changed quickly, burying the horrible jacket at the bottom of my bag and wait for him, he's not that long and we slip out of the locker room leaving the team to shower in peace.

Walking side by side I brush my hand against him in a hint to hold it. He twines his fingers in mine and I sigh happily. When he glances at me I smile in contentment.

"That didn't go too badly did it?" I ask him as we pass through the empty silent hallways. "No one tried to beat me up and no one made any jokes either, I'm confident that this will work out. You'll get a scholarship because they'll see what a great player you are, the Titans will get the trophy and I should be safe for a while."

"Hmm," David makes a non-committal noise.

Peeking up at him I can see his face is set in a scowl and his shoulders are really tense, I'll just fuss over him at home and give him a massage to loosen those muscles. I'm hopeful everything is going to be okay, that we are actually going to catch a break. It has nothing to do with the endorphin buzz I'm in the middle of.

My feet take on a life of their own and I skip and dance full to bursting with vim and vigour. David doesn't say anything or make me stop and when we exit the building I drop his hand and go all out across the car park.

David keeps to his unhurried pace and lets me spin and frolic around him. As we reach the truck he takes the car keys out and throws them at me, "Drive," he commands.

Jumping into the truck I start her up and set off humming away to myself. If things can just keep to this level we're going to be fine. Pulling into our little driveway I shut the engine off and turn to David.

He's slouched with his arm's folded glaring out of the window. "David? Master?" I ask. Oh no while I was happily kicking a defenceless inflated pig's bladder he must have over heard something, or maybe he got hurt.

"Darling what's the matter?" I ask him my good mood evaporating.

"Go in the house Kurt," he says and makes no move to exit the truck.

Hesitating I turn back, "Where are you going to be?"

"I just need a moment or two," which tells me absolutely nothing.

"David?" I'm really worried now. "What is it? Is it the guys did they say something, or did I do something?" I scoot closer, "Please David, tell me." I consider it for a second, "It was Finn wasn't it? What did that idiot do now!"

"It's not Finn, I just need a minute," he growls.

Deflated I say, "I'm sorry David, whatever I've done I'm sorry."

"Kurt you haven't done anything wrong, it's my problem not yours," he scrubs at his face, "I didn't think this through, you being on the team is gonna be a bit harder for me than I thought."

Baffled at what could be wrong I ask him, "So it was the guys?" I knew his eyes were dark for a reason, "Is it me being around so many guys? David I only want you, I don't even like them that much, I love you David."

He groans, "Not helping Kurt."

"David I don't understand?" What could possibly be wrong?

Moaning he grabs my hand and shoves it against his groin which is rock hard, "Fuck babe, you are so damn sexy in that uniform, and you were bouncing around so full of life, and you strutted your stuff kicking that damn ball the guys were impressed. Frecking hell watching you turned me on so much. I didn't think what having you on the team would mean to me. I just want you on the bed, naked, sweaty, and begging me to take you."

"Oh!" I didn't think he'd find me attractive in that uniform it's very unflattering.

"Or better yet, I'd just drag those shorts down and take you on the field in the mud." He nuzzles my neck, "Christ I want to bury myself inside you so much, I want you to writhe under me, I want to feel that tight ass clenching me as you come."

Trembling at his words I swallow loudly and just say, "Oh!" The visuals he brings to life stirs my own need, it's like last night never happened and I'm starving for him. "Command me master," I say and he stares at me with such hunger I whimper.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for the reviews and alerts.


	53. Chapter 53

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Smut strides out masterfully and Plot faints theatrically). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

David's mouth devours mine and I wrap my arm around his neck running my fingers in his hair and pulling myself closer as I kiss him back as desperately. Some part of me is convinced we can't keep this level of sexual activity up, there will come a point where it will slow down, another part of me jeers and says yeah right maybe when we're ninety.

Tongues slip and slide as they rub, I coax him into my mouth and I groan as he plunders my willing mouth. Damn he is such an amazing kisser.

My other hand is still pressed against that hard promise hidden in his jeans. Tightening my hand I stroke it along that length, breaking our kiss David's guttural moan shivers through me and I start kissing his neck finding that sensitive spot he has and he moans again.

"Stop. Amber Kurt, amber," he says.

It takes a moment to comprehend what he has said and I draw back from him blinking and trying to clear my mind. "Master? Is something wrong?"

Resting his forehead against mine he says, "Hell no babe, not for me, but I was rough with you last night, and I'm not going to be able to be gentle with you. I want you far too much right now, I'm not thinking that well."

"Tell me what you want," I say, "Tell me what you desire right now, maybe we can negotiate about it, and find a way for you to have what you want."

"Kurt," he moans, "You, I want you, under me, I want you begging, I want to just take you, no warm up, just straight in, and then I want to thrust into you so hard, no holding back, no compromise, I want to slake my hunger on that fucking sweet body of yours."

My eyes widen, "Oh," doesn't seem to cover it. "O…Okay, I think we can work around that," somehow. Frantically I brainstorm and my mind keeps circling the fact the uniform turned him on and he wants to move straight to the main event. "I think I have a plan," I tell him. "But lets take this inside, it'll be warmer and much more comfortable."

"We don't have to do this," he says, "I'll just have a shower on my own and take care of the problem."

Ruffling his hair I shift and kiss his face, "No, I've got this covered, you just need to give me a little time to get it ready, so you go in the bedroom, get the bed ready, get naked and I'll be ready for you shortly. I promise."

"You are so pushy," he murmurs, "God I love you so damn much babe." His arms flex and then he pulls away. "Okay we'll try this idea of yours, but if I don't like it, or you change your mind, we'll give it up as a bad job and I'll go have a shower, alright?"

"Yes Master," I meekly agree.

Once in the house I nip into the bedroom and raid the drawers and cupboards for supplies. I rifle through our kit bags and leave a few things on the bed for him including the ipod set for relaxation.

Peeking around the door I can hear him in the kitchen grabbing one of those hydration drinks he likes so much. Sneaking into the bathroom I dump the things on the floor and cover them with a towel so he can't see them if he looks.

Calmly walking in to the kitchen I docilely drop my head and clear my throat to get his attention. "Kurt," he says.

"Master I humbly beg your indulgence. The bed needs to be covered with a blanket so that I wont make it messy, and I have left a few props on the bed for you to wear if you want to indulge me, plus the ipod is set to help you relax a little." Staring at my feet my heart is beating an unsteady rhythm, I want him to go along with this and my body is aching for him.

"And what will you be doing?" He asks.

Struggling to keep the smirk off my face I glance at him from under my lashes, "I'll be getting your surprise ready master."

"Alright, I'll play along," I want to do a victory dance and hide my growing excitement by bowing my head further when he is suddenly in front of me, "Kurt, just be careful I'm really not thinking that straight, and remember who your master is."

"Yes master, thank you master for letting me do this," I mean every word. "May I go and start master?"

"Yes," he says.

Forcing myself to walk slowly I go to the bathroom and close the door behind me letting out the breath I'd been holding, I really didn't think he'd let me get away with this. Locking the door to be on the safe side I strip down and hurry over to the supplies.

Kneeling on the floor I slick my fingers up and start stretching myself using more lube than I really need to be sure everything will slide easily. I'm a little nervous as I'm not sure how he is going to react, if he really is that turned on he should pounce first and ask questions later, much later.

Aroused my other hand drifts down and I wrap my fingers around my hardness and pump it slowly biting back a groan, just thinking about him is driving me crazy and I roll my hips pushing a second finger in and widening myself.

Riding those digits I wait and then add the third, the burn is so good and I hiss in pleasure fantasying about him inside of me, urging me on, demanding I give in to him, to surrender to him. Arching my back I change the angle enough to catch my prostrate and the impending rush of my climax snaps me back to the present, shaking at how close I was to disaster I let go of my erection and concentrate on my breathing to calm myself down.

Testing my entrance I stretch it a bit more and then reach for the biggest plug we have, covering it in lube I position it and then impale myself on it whimpering as it fills me up. I want him so much I'm not going to last long and at this rate he'll touch me and I'll orgasm.

Tremors in my hands and arms make it difficult to put the new red collar on and fasten it properly. I check the tag is at the front. Standing on wobbly legs I pull the tiny white silky boy shorts on. Not even for David am I wearing those horrible white sports shorts in the bedroom. A simple white t-shirt and then I pick up the red and numbered material, I can still back out of this, but I want him so I pull it on over my head. If he has a fantasy about me in the football uniform then that is what he is going to get. Adding a sweatband to keep my hair out of my eyes I check myself in the mirror. Not too bad, personally I think I am too skinny in places and too fat in others, however, David likes me and he said I was sexy.

Unlocking the door I step outwardly confident into the hall and I strut into the bedroom to find him sprawled on his back, naked but for the top half of his uniform. His eyes are closed and he's listening to the ipod. Legs spread I have a beautiful view of his groin, and he's partly erect, it seems the music is helping him gain some control.

Blood rushing to my own groin leaves me a little dizzy and someone somewhere is whimpering a low needy sound full of longing, oh, it's me. I have to grip myself through the flimsy fabric to stop myself coming too soon and I moan his name, "David, oh sweet heaven, master."

Gaining some control of my own I look back at him to find his eyes are lazily open a fraction and he's watching me a satisfied expression on his face. Twirling his finger I obey his unspoken command and turn in a slow circle so that he can see me.

When my back is to him I bend slightly and pull the shorts down to show him, "Master I have made sure I'm ready for you." Pulling them back up I finish turning and facing him I can see his erection is fully swollen. "Master might I prepare you?" I hold up the condom and tube of lube.

He nods and draws his knees up. Jutting up proud and strong there is a trail of pre come running down his length, and his balls are tight up against him, he isn't going to last much longer than I am.

Crawling on the bed I go to sit between his open legs. "I am sorry master but my jaw is still too sore to suck you properly," I tell him then lower my mouth to lick him instead.

A grunt escapes his lips as his head falls back. I continue to lick him clean of all that leaking liquid, lapping him with my tongue I run my fingers teasingly up and down him, then I squeeze his balls and his hips lift off of the bed as another moan falls from his panting lips.

Ripping open the condom I roll it down him and then I lube him, again being careful to use a little too much, I have no idea how rough he is going to be. His eyes are a slit and are watching me so predatorily I am wondering if this is all a big mistake but I'm so ready for him I can't stop now.

Shuffling back I bow my head, "Master what do you desire of me now?"

One moment he is laying back on the bed and then his hands are on me, hard, commanding, demanding, he turns me so I am lying flat on my stomach. He tugs on the shorts his breathing harsh and shallow, a snarl from him as the fabric defies him and then I feel the seam on the left give way, then the one on the right giving him partial access to my buttocks.

Big hands squeeze my ass making me groan under him. A slap against one of my cheeks and I yip caught unawares, he proceeds to spank me, the blows even and constant. Unable to control my reaction I feel my hips start to move rubbing me against the silky shorts, the friction is delicious and I cling to the blanket writhing and moaning, sobbing and begging for more.

All too soon his hands are back on my shorts ripping at them, the main seam running down the back shreds unable to take the strain of his powerful muscles. I should be pissed at the ruin of my underwear, but it's such a turn on I buck to encourage him to hurry. More silken material is torn until my ass is exposed fully to him.

Deliciously vulnerable to his desires I arc my spine so he can remove the plug easily, then he drags my legs so they are spread, a moment of him nudging at my entrance and then he rams himself inside. Sudden heat and unyielding thickness is sheathed in me, thrashing at the amazing sensation I thrust myself up to meet him, to get more of him in.

Weight hits me and drives me downwards. An arm reaches out to my left and grabs the blanket while his right grabs my hip. Then true to his earlier word he holds nothing back, he takes me roughly, rutting with stabbing thrusts of his hips he lets go of any pretence of being in control of his lust and I finally understand why the phrase pounded into the mattress is used.

Tilting my hips I change the angle and then he is running over my spot and I'm left clinging to the blanket with an almost constant moan wrung out of me. I beg him over and over for more, to go harder, faster, and to my addled brain's delight he does.

Climax building quickly and steadily I sob and writhe, oh sweet prada I think I'm going to die, how can anyone endure this much pleasure? He suddenly pins me and his mouth latches onto the right side of my neck and a very messy very obvious love bite is being created.

Growling he twists his mouth and sucks strongly before biting down. The orgasm that had grown so high crashes into me and I cry out his name as I am flung into my release. Abruptly he leaves my neck and harshly yells out "Mine, mine, mine," in time with those fast pumping thrusts as he orgasms too and my mid climax body milks him.

Collapsing to one side so he doesn't crush me I think he's fallen asleep as I start dozing off when he stirs, "Kurt?"

I grunt.

"Holy fuck, you okay?" He's slurring his words and when I turn my head he's fighting to stay awake.

I try and make a yes noise.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he mumbles.

I've no idea so I shrug, I think I can move a hand a little so I make a thumbs up at him, he coughs a laugh, "Can't move yet, give me a second, then I'll clean you up."

His body goes limp and I know he's gone for an extended nap, struggling to smile smugly I relax content in the knowledge I've tired him out enough to fall asleep afterwards. He can't tease me about only me falling asleep anymore, and we are so doing that again.

A stray thought hits me, we are doing football practice every night until the game on Friday, and it's only Monday. I may not actually survive the week, but it's going to be so worth it.

Yawning I close my eyes and follow him into a well-deserved rest. I wonder if Mercedes' will let me borrow her Vogue for another day or two? Because there is no way I'm going to be up for browsing through it tonight.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for reviews, and alerts.


	54. Chapter 54

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Smut sleeps off the night before). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

I've been thoroughly fussed and pampered this morning. Last night we woke enough to crawl under the covers and then we collapsed again. So to make up for not looking after me properly David made me breakfast in bed, helped me wash and moisturise finding all those hard to reach spots and then snuggled me so much I didn't even bitch about wearing the damn letterman jacket.

Waving goodbye to David I sidle up to Mercedes at her locker, "Pst!"

"Kurt, you scared me! Don't do that boy…" her eyes widen in growing horror, "OH boo what the HELL are you wearing?"

Flourishing my hands at the jacket I roll my eyes, "Oh Mercedes see what I am now reduced to. I thought Wal-mart was bad enough. I did my best with the matching accessories but I haven't had time to modify the jacket itself."

Twirling for her I plead with her, "Tell me it isn't as bad as I thought it was, tell me my sense of fashion hasn't just emigrated to get away from this monstrosity."

"Hmm, it's workable," she reaches out and gives a tug here and there. "Nothing actually clashes, and I like the red collar by the way, very stylish. I have to admit from a girl perspective the jockness of the jacket will carry over and add a certain oomph." She nods, "It's fine for now, but we will have to get together and breakout the sewing machine."

Dramatically I place my hand over my heart, "Oh thank goodness, someone who understands, David patted my butt and said it looked good on me, and with this low grade material too."

"And speaking of fashion, my Vogue with patented Kurt Hummel notes please," she holds her hand out and I blush. "Kurt?"

"Um, I didn't get around to it," I admit, "What with the late football practice and stuff," I hedge.

An eyebrow is arched, "Stuff? Kurt Hummel since when did stuff rate higher than fashion? It's just not like you to…" She trails off and then the biggest grin splits her face and she giggles, "Details! Tell me everything!"

Grabbing my books I link arms with her and walk off as if I don't have a care in the world then I drag her into the girls bathroom. Quickly checking to make sure it's empty I whisper in her ear when I finish I settle back against a wall "And we have practice all week! How are either one of us supposed to survive it if seeing me in the uniform does that to him!"

"Wow! I want to know how you are even walking today, damn that sounded hawt. Am I a bad best friend to be envious of you and your stud muffin?" Fanning herself we both giggle. "None of those romance books have prepared me for the pair of you," she shakes her finger at me.

"I can't help it if I'm so damn irresistible and sexy," I sass, "And damn it 'Cedes my brain just melts around him," I whimper a little, "How am I supposed to resist him, he's not only sexy and dominating, he's smart and funny, and so romantic too."

Hugging me she says, "One night at a time this week, and remember you have to tell me everything in the morning too."

Laughing I hug her back, "Promise, besides who else am I going to tell?"

Strutting into the corridor we make our way to class giggling and gossiping, I kiss her goodbye at my classroom door and we plan to meet up between classes so we can browse Vogue and brainstorm ideas.

Lunch consists of me kicking a ball with jocks running around a lot. David seems happy as he barrels into other human beings and smashes them to the ground. He is surprisingly easy to keep happy. Changing after our lunch practice I think only about cold unsexy things so as not to get a beating from the guys. Damn having David half naked in the room is not good for my libido, it keeps getting interested and after last night too.

About to make my escape Noah settles next to my locker, "Hey Princess."

"Hi Noah," I wonder what he wants, maybe a tip for presents, I am an amazing shopper after all.

"So our math project," he says and my heart sinks, I'd forgotten all about it and it's not like we can meet up in the library for lunch now. "I'll be round after school and we can work on it this evening," and then he walks off.

Great now I have to tell David our after school activities just got put on hold, scuffing my feet I go to my master and cough to get his attention. That's weird he didn't change at his locker.

"Kurt," he says.

"Um Noah says he coming over after school to work on our math project, because we can't meet up in the library at lunch anymore due to football practice," I tell him.

Pausing David cocks his head and looks at me, "Is that right?"

I nod, "That's the gist of what he said."

"Well that blows my plans out of the water," his eyes darken, "I guess I'll have to live with it for one night," he leans in and murmurs in my ear, "And you could do with a little rest anyway, I was a bit rough."

Shivering from the memories I whine, "But I liked it and I was looking forward to the sequel tonight."

Chuckling he kisses me gently ignoring the jocks in the room, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow night instead. Now go to class, you don't want to be late."

Grumpily I stomp out of the locker room, I was hoping David would put Noah off and would make me come to school early to get the stupid project done, I'll have to work harder at the damn thing to get it finished and then I can have uninterrupted David time.

On the bright side I will get to spend some time with my brother, even if he is a badass layabout who spends more time getting out of work and into trouble than is healthy for him. He is amusing though.

When practice rolls around I notice David sneaks into the toilets to change, hmm I wonder what he is up to, but before I can investigate I'm herded out onto that cold muddy field of vainglory and warm ups begin again.

Honestly does the coach never vary her exercises these are just too easy I could do them in my sleep the only fun bit is running with David. I miss our runs, hopefully when the weather warms up we can go running again, and then snuggle on the picnic blanket afterwards naked and sweaty. Uh-oh I'm too interested in a naked sweaty David think unsexy thoughts, Rachel's jumpers, Mr Schue's vests, the mac and cheese in the cafeteria.

Oh joy the big dummy things again, studying them I try and work out which of those mechanical juggernauts looks like they are moving the easiest, maybe I just picked the wrong one yesterday. Hmm the guys on that line aren't that big and their one is moving.

Line hopping I mentally gear myself up, I can it this time no problem, I have this one in the bag. Running at the thing I remember the lesson on how to throw yourself at it and then.

Bang, OW!

This time I did bounce off the stupid piece of junk, the stars in the night sky look pretty.

"Dude?" Sam's voice is panicky, "You okay?" He's standing over me staring down.

Sighing I get to my feet, and I'm covered in mud, eww, "Yes Sam I'm just fine, my pride is mortally injured and in the middle of it's death throws but other than that I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Hummel!" Coach Beiste is stalking over to me David at her heels. "Boy you okay?"

"Babe?" David says worriedly.

"I'm fine, really," they seem sceptical, "Honestly I'm physically fine, though I believe these things are defective," I point at the offending machine.

"Sure boy," Coach drawls the words, "How about you don't do that ever again, and concentrate on kicking instead. Hey Jackson get over here," she ropes a few jocks into helping me out and I storm off to do the requested kicking, honestly I'm not a child I'm more than capable of defeating those stupid hunks of metal and stuff. I glower at them from a distance, one day their day will come and I'll be there to see it.

The rest of the guys go back to running drills, throwing balls at each other and tackling their opponents into the mud while grappling for the ball. And they say I'm gay.

Jackson and the other jocks forced to run around for me get the edge of my temper though I try to be pleasant and I say please and thank you a lot. They don't talk at all which is fine by me, I'm not in the mood and the ball gets kicked a bit too hard so it is sent flying further than it needs to.

Eventually the jock does say something, "Dude save some of it for the game on Friday."

"What?" I have no idea what he is talking about.

"Stop kicking the balls so fucking far we're the ones that have to keep running to get them," Jackson says chest heaving as he's out of breath.

"Oh, sorry. Um, you could always set up a chain, and throw the ball to each other so you don't have to keep running," I venture the idea. "Like a bucket line, that way only one of you has to run for the ball, and you can practice throwing too."

Clearly thinking isn't one of the jock's strong points but he nods, "Dude that's an excellent idea," he calls the other jocks assigned to me over and they huddle as I watch them bemused, they'll like a separate species.

"I do wish they wouldn't call me dude," I huff waiting for them.

They break and string themselves out down the field, and then I start again, the idea works to a point. The jock on the end of the line is now the one doing all the running while the others just stand there bored throwing a ball now and again. The end jock, called Wayne pitches a fit and they modify the idea swapping places in the line every few kicks.

The new system works well and I get to kick more, by the time the Coach calls us over I've still got far too much energy and dance over to the huddle. Realising the guys are all staring at me I try for a manly non provocative walk.

Going over a few items Coach dismisses us and I hurry to get changed so I can go home and shower in peace while I wait for Noah to come over. I beat David again who grunts at me, glancing down I can see the big problem he is having so I silently take the keys and lead him out the door.

At home I let him have the first shower, he needs it more than me, so I occupy myself getting dinner started and I assume that Noah will be joining us and I drag out my project notes leaving them on the table for later.

David is in the shower for a long time but he looks so much more relaxed when he steps out of the bathroom that I don't begrudge him any of it. Damn Noah for getting in the way of what I want, oh well tomorrow will be here soon enough and I can rest up a little until then.

Water hits me and I wash away the grime and sweat and the horrible mud. My minions really got the hang of getting the balls back to me quickly so I feel this practice in my muscles a little, if it makes me a better and stronger kicker I can do this again for a few more nights. Smirking suddenly I must remember to tell Mercedes that I had minions even if I can't call them that to their faces.

A bang on the door interrupts me, "Babe, Noah's here and dinner isn't going to be much longer."

"Okay," I yell back, "I'm nearly done. Oh I made enough food for Noah too."

"Okay," he yells.

Hurrying I finish and get dressed strolling into the kitchen just as David is serving the food. Sitting down I greet my brother, "Hi Noah."

"Hi Princess, I see you got your notes out for our project, it shouldn't take us too long. I want it done and handed in so Mr Asshat can't bitch and whine about either of us."

Sitting down David says grace and we tuck in, "So the guy's as big a dick to you as he is to me and Kurt?"

Between mouthfuls Noah and David bond over Mr Cutler and his idiot ways. Noah says, "And you should have seen Kurt sitting there with this fake sweet innocent look as he points to the board helpfully and says, 'But Mr Cutler the equation is wrong, your one would make the line on the graph straight, when in reality it's supposed to be bent.'"

Spitting soda onto the table David laughs and Noah says, "Mr C turned this red colour and started choking in rage, the homophobic prick didn't know how to handle that loaded comment and Princess here went angelic on him like he hadn't even noticed what he'd said."

"That sounds like Kurt," David agrees. I go angelic and flutter my eyelashes at David who just laughs again, "Yep that's my Kurt, you can be such a manipulative bitch sometimes," he says proudly.

"I try to please," I sass.

David volunteers to do the dishes so Noah and I can get on with our project. Putting our heads together my brother and I race through the whole thing. As I don't have easy access to a PC I hand the writing up off to Noah and politely help him gather his things up as I push him out of the door waving goodbye.

"Finally," I sigh and snuggle up to my boyfriend on the couch who is watching some terrible horror move thing he's addicted too. The plot lines are predictable, the special effects unrealistic and most of the actors are out acted by the props but he loves them and usually shh's me if I try talking over them.

"Twenty more minutes and the film's over Babe," he hugs me and I glance at the clock.

"David! Have you seen the time?" I can't believe it's that late.

"Huh? Yeah I was gonna say something but you both looked so engrossed I thought I'd let you carry on for a bit longer, you can get more project out of the way and don't have to worry about it," he kisses me. "And there will be no interruptions tomorrow night."

"True," I yawn, "I'll see you in bed?"

"Yep, night babe," he's glued to the TV in seconds so I go and get ready smiling to myself, yes he really is easy to keep happy.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for reviews, and alerts.


	55. Chapter 55

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Waking up Smut gets to its feet and goes hunting Plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Strutting through the hallways I'm giggling with Mercedes and Tina over Rachel's latest jumper disaster, this one is bright pink with balloons on the front.

Dropping Mercedes off at her class she goes to hug us and then freezes and whispers, "That jock over there isn't he from the hockey team? He's been following us all morning," she hisses, "No don't look directly at him he'll see you," loudly saying she'll see us later she goes to class.

Tina and I start off for her class and we glance behind, Mercedes is right one of the Freshman hockey jocks is behind us. Leaving Tina at her classroom I'm unsettled when he stops too and then follows me to my class.

Scott Cooper unofficial head of the hockey team is leaning against a locker near my classroom, which isn't that strange as he's in my class. He nods to the Freshman as the boy passes him and then he follows me into class. I'm just being paranoid that's all, why would the hockey team be following me? It's nothing.

Mrs McDonald enters the room and we all settle down. Part of the way through the class I get the feeling someone is watching me, glancing behind me Cooper is staring at me, he jerks his eyes forward to the board and my heart speeds up.

I can't wait for the lesson to be over and I pack my things in record time and bolt for the door leaving him far behind me. Hurrying to my next lesson I don't see anything suspicious and then give myself a stern talking too, really I'm so dramatic I need to learn to calm down.

Since the rest of the day is uneventful and lunch practice was the same boring routine I stroll into the locker room after school and get ready to push my minions around as I kick the ball. I believe I could get used to that.

Coach runs us through the same warm ups and I switch off when she suddenly calls us to huddle up. That's new. Intrigued I gather with the guys and stand next to David to listen.

"Alright ladies you've proved you can do the same old drills, the same old stuff again and again," she yells, "Now let's see if you can learn new tricks, let's see what you've really got."

A forest of those poles we have to run around is set up, and two posts are set half way down the field from them. Groups of tires are placed in lines widthways between the poles and the posts.

"The exercise is simple, you will be broken into two teams. The smaller team will be defending the goal posts. The bigger team will grab a ball and attempt to get past the defenders and run between the posts. If you get a ball between the posts you get a point. Defenders if you successfully tackle you get a point. If you are taken out by a defender you are out of the rest of the game. When all of you are out the game is over."

And the chaos begins. Predictably David is a defender and I'm in the opposing team. There are seven defenders in total so we out number them for now. But our ranks are going to be thinned soon enough.

Our start line is at the far end of the poles, so we have to dodge and weave through them, then we run the gauntlet of the defenders with the added complication of the tires and a final sprint to the posts.

We start and it's mayhem but only two of our jocks are taken down by the defenders, David is one of the defenders who grabs one of our jocks. Those of us who survived wander around to the start line and get ready to do it all again.

"Finn," I call out and walk over to him, he's the best one to run my idea past the guys, "We have to get organised, we can't keep running like lemmings, we need tactics to get past them."

"Really?" He's puzzled, "Okay, what do you have in mind."

Pretending I'm not sure I shrug and say, "It reminds me of those nature programs like the lions hunting down antelope. We need something to help as many of us get past them as possible, we have numbers on our side for the moment, but we won't be lucky for ever."

Sam joins us, "I get it, confuse them so we can slip past, they won't be able to lock on and take us out so easily."

"Evasive manoeuvres, good one," Noah says, "sounds like a plan to me."

Plan in place we run again, and lose no one to the defenders. They are still disorganised. With a little prodding and hinting from me the guys come up with more ideas and we run past the defenders easily distracting them and in Mike's case dancing past them, that boy can move, I'm totally envious.

To my dismay the defenders go into a huddle too and when they break David and Azimio fist bump, that is not a good sign, my master is far too smart for his own good.

Letting my team know to watch out I worriedly take my place and when the whistle blows I know I was right, the defenders are teaming up to take us down, I barely avoid Strando and have to employ a limbo move to duck under his arm.

Brainstorming we try and think up new tactics to avoid them, I bring up the nature channel again and Jackson crows at something he saw on that, Finn and Sam take charge with Noah being wingman and we have three new manoeuvres to use.

It signals a kind of arms race, no sooner does one side come up with a new stratagem than the other finds out how to neutralise it. We are being whittled down slowly but surely which is making the defenders' jobs easier and they have teamed up in twos and threes to hunt us down or corner us. At one point I almost get caught in a pincer movement but dance past a lumbering brute by the skin of my teeth.

Eventually its just the Glee guys and me left, they know how to move their bodies and have dodged better. Finn being the clumsiest goes down first and then the rest of make a run without losses.

Going back into a huddle the defenders occasionally turn to look at us then they break and fan out waiting for us.

"Anyone got any bright ideas, coz I'm all out," Noah says staring at the defenders.

We all shake our heads, "The game is designed for us to lose," I tell them, "They can pick us off one by one but we can't pick them off." It's a little depressing but I wonder who else has worked out why she's doing this to us.

"Hmm," Sam muses, "It kinda makes sense," we look at him, "She's training us to evade the opposing teams' tackles, and training the defenders to tackle and take down the opposing teams. She's not interfering so she's forcing us to work together to adapt as we need to just like in a live game." And Sam again proves that he might be dyslexic but he's far from stupid.

Noah mock punches Sam's arm, "Not bad bro, well lets make 'em work for us." And we go to our possible doom.

The whistle blows and we run, dodging, twisting and evading. One of the defenders gives a howl and the rest break away from us and head straight for the one who made the sound, they surround Noah who's trapped against the poles and go for the metaphorical kill. They take my brother out of the game and he takes it with surprising good grace, he gets a heroes welcome from the members of our team sitting on the side watching us.

Sam is the next to go and he gets cheers and backslaps too, then it's just Mike and I left to face them, the defenders are spread out to cover as much ground as they can. My heart is beating quickly and I'm grinning, this is so much fun.

As we can dance better than the others we make it through in one piece, but only just as David almost caught me, I barely made it, chuckling he tells me, "Next time babe, next time you're all mine." Panting I get to my feet and strut down the field with more confidence than I feel.

Mike makes a mistake and zigs instead of zags, the defenders surround him tightening the net as he hopelessly tries to evade them, he brushes too close to one of them and he goes down. The guys on the stands go wild and then it's just me.

Swallowing I wonder if I can take some kind of dive in this game and spare myself the pain of them hitting me when they catch me. At the whistle I don't bolt forward I trot into the maze of poles, in here I'm faster than they are, out there they are faster in a straight line. Pacing I eye up their lines and feign going forward, changing direction I zip past one of them and flee for the posts, at the last moment I throw myself forward between the posts and I roll to find David standing over me his chest heaving.

"Oh that was a good one babe, next time Fancy, I'm taking you down," he holds a hand out to me.

Letting him heave me to my feet I quietly say, "Bring it on Hamhock." I deliberately sway my hips and take my own sweet time getting to the start line.

"Oh it's brung Fancy," he laughs.

The defenders huddle and then they spread out over the course and wait for me. There are less weak points in their lines, I'm not sure I can make this one. When the whistle blows I bolt to one side then double back in a fake before angling in an arc around to the posts, instead of doing the normal running through the tires I leap the thinnest area, putting my right hand forward I use everything I learnt in the cheerios and roll forward letting my momentum help spring me up and then I'm running again. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see two of them flanking me, by sheer luck I dodge and they collide with a big thump noise. Sprinting I aim for the posts and pass them, when I slow down and look back David is right on my heels.

Laughing he says, "Oh babe this is fun," his voice lowers, "I love hunting you down, you keep dodging but you're gonna lose, I'm gonna get you."

"I'm not going to make it easy for you David," I sass, "You're going to have to work for this." Showing off I twirl the ball on my finger and I stroll to the start line. David's right I can't do this for much longer. Though the cheers from the guys on the stands is ego boosting.

Coach blows the whistle and I pace forward. This time when I try to break their lines they drive me backwards towards the poles but before I can escape into them a defender steps in my way. I'm stuck in a big loose circle of jocks who block my every attempt to flee.

At some unspoken command David steps forward and they close ranks behind him. He paces the outer area of the coral and I stay opposite him. Every few heartbeats the jocks tighten the circle giving me less and less room to move.

When David moves I move. When he stops I stop. Watching him I forget the jocks which is how Azimio nearly catches me, I prance forward out of his way to realise David has snuck closer so I have to trot to avoid him too.

"You can't win Kurt," David says. "Give up, come on, you done real good," he coaxes me.

"Nope," I dance to one side, "it's not over until it's over," to make my point I strut as outrageously as I can.

One of the jocks laughs, "Dude's got attitude."

"Don't I know it," David complains.

"Oh please David, you'd be bored if I didn't," I throw back at him.

Chuckling, "Aint that the truth, now come on sweetheart, why don't you have a hug?" He opens his arms invitingly and I step towards him only to realise the trap and step back. "That nearly worked, admit it you love my hugs."

"David you are the best hugger I have ever met, but I'm not falling for your tricks," I tell him wagging my finger at him and I'm forced further in as the jocks advance a few more steps.

Snorts of amusement at our antics rise from the defenders and they give David hassle for his hugging skills. "Yeah," he drawls out, "Your girlfriends' wish you had my wicked hug moves."

Eventually the circle tightens enough that I am barely an arm's length from the living fence ringing me and my master is only a few feet from me. I still pace out of his reach and prance a little to stay that way.

"Aw Kurt," he holds his hand out slightly, "Don't you love me?"

That stops me dead in my tracks, of all the under handed things to do, I fold my arms and stick my hip out, "David! That's cheating!"

Scuffing his foot he drops his shoulders and whines, "But Kurt, you're all the way over there and I'm lonely."

Guffaws start up and he gets comments about bad acting, huffing out a sigh I slowly, very slowly walk over to him.

Staying just out of reach I hold my own hand out and tell him, "Of course I love you David," then I take the last step to him and clasp our hands together.

Suddenly I'm dragged into a hug and he crows, "Awesome, and Kurt? You've totally been caught."

"Yes dear I know," I indulge him.

Game over we all huddle in front of the Coach, "Guys that was brilliant, I saw some damn good tactics going on out there from both sides, you were working as teams. Instead of just doing you were using the most powerful weapon you have," she points to her head, "your minds, and for once they weren't empty," good natured jeers are called out. "Alright settle down, tomorrow night we run through some actually plays, until then give yourselves some well deserved pats on the back, you've earned them, good game. Now hit the showers."

Fingers entwined with mine David walks so that we fall behind the others they are chattering and back slapping, a few of them are bro hugging, divisions are broken and they are one team. It's like an overly testosterone ridden pre performance of Glee, when you bask in the group and the nervous flutter hits you and you realise you belong, it's a good feeling, like family.

Coach is watching them and she nods satisfied, hmm the game was more than just making them think, it was to bring them together as a unit, to help prep them for Friday. She's sneakier than I realised.

Once in the locker room I hurry to change. I don't want to dirty my clothes by putting them on my sweaty body but scarifies have to be made. I loiter as casually as I can near the door. I don't have to wait long as my master appears and locks eyes with me stalking towards me.

A stray whimper falls from my lips and my mind starts to wallow in need. Throwing the keys as me he steps past me and I scurry to keep up, he strides ahead and I follow him willingly.

Concentrating on driving I get us home in one piece and then dragging our kits into the house I turn to him and tremble.

"Bedroom now," he growls and I obey waiting submissively for him.

He prowls around me and I'm being driven crazy wanting him to touch me. Putting a blanket on the bed the grabs a few other things and then stands in front of me. "Strip to your boxers."

Pulling my clothes off I put them in a neat pile and watch him do the same, my mouth goes dry as his body is exposed to my hungry gaze. His boxers are tented and there is a wet spot already. Damn the lingering bruises on my face, I lick my lips wanting to taste him, to pleasure him, to drink him down.

Crooking his finger at me he says, "Heel."

Knees wobbly from desire I do as I am told and go to him. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me pushing his tongue into my mouth even as I feel a hand shove its way into the back of my boxers to rub my ass. Moaning I cling to him.

When he breaks the kiss we're both breathing hard, "Damn Kurt I want you so much, hunting you across the field nearly made me come in my pants, and when you submitted to me in front of the guys it was all I could do not to take you there and then. I love you so much."

"I love you too David," I tell him.

"You gonna be okay if I'm rough with you again?" He asks.

"Yes," I say, "Just make sure I'm prepared and I'll enjoy every last second of it."

"Good," and then I'm flying through the air to land safely in the middle of the bed and he's staring down at me, "Remember if you want to stop say red, if not there is nothing to stop me from taking what I want from you."

Oh boy, I swallow and nod and hesitantly say "Green," to give my consent, the dark smile that crosses his face promises to hold nothing back.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for reviews, and alerts.

Oh and I've posted an extra one shot story just for my faithful readers, it's called "Going Walkies with Kurt," a little insight into last summer between junior and senior years for Kurt and Dave… There may be hints of back story there may be smut… Enjoy.


	56. Chapter 56

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Plot lays back submissively and blows kisses at Smut who pounces). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

"Put this on," he tells me and throws a small piece of leather at me, damn it's a cock ring. Tugging my boxers down I put it on and then fuss getting it to sit right as my hands are shaking with my need and touching myself is not helping.

Laying back down I look up at him, and he smirks at me, what have I let myself in for?

"Roll over onto your stomach," his voice is pitching lower and I obey him whimpering a little as my erection rubs the soft blanket.

The bed dips and I hear the top of the lube open, a few tense seconds later and he's pushing into my ass with a finger, he aims straight for my prostrate and I bunch the blanket in my hands as he begins to stretch me, moans fall from my lips and I close my eyes to savour the moment.

Normally he would go slow and take his time but he's as impatient as I am and he thrusts his finger quickly, a second is added and I grunt at the burning and force myself to relax for him as he continues his task.

Unable to help myself I find my hips rocking on their own which rubs me on the blanket and I writhe wanting more, "David! Master, please, oh please."

"You're doing it to yourself Kurt," he tells me and widens his fingers making me cry out and shudder with intense need. "Keep your hips still and you'll be fine."

That's easy to say for him and I manage it for a short while and then I'm rocking again and writhing and begging him. A third finger enters me and as I am adjusting to that he puts his weight on me to stop me moving.

A warm mouth places open kisses at the base of my back over my spine and then a vicious suck and twist that gives a loud pop noise and I know he's marked me with a love bite. His fingers never falter as he bites his way up my backbone littering my pale skin with his possession.

When he reaches the back of my neck I arch to increase his access and claw at the bed at the extreme sensation, he scissors his fingers at the same time and I thrash in the thrall of an orgasm I can't release.

Going limp I whine and he laughs, "Ahh poor Kurt," he slides his fingers out and replaces them with the butt plug, "there that will keep you all ready for me."

Yanking at my boxers he drags them off of me and then disposes of his own. Grabbing my hair he makes me sit up and then pulls me into his arms kissing me roughly. Encouraging me to open my legs he gets me to straddle his lap and we both groan as our erections brush together.

His head falls back and his hands urge me to move my hips to brush us against each other again and again. The muscle of his right shoulder is exposed and I boldly latch onto him giving him a love bite in return, when he grunts in surprise I distract him by caressing his nipple and pinching it, a sob is wrung from him, he's so sensitive there. Growling I twist and suck sinking my teeth into the flesh under my mouth and buck my hips faster and faster riding us both to the edge, his hands are restless and squeeze my ass sliding up my back to hold my head closer.

When his hips buck I speed up and a strangled moan of "Kurt! Yes, god Kurt, now, now!" is ripped from him and I feel him come over my stomach, it triggers my own pathetic attempt that is blocked again by the ring. Frustrated I fall back on the bed and twist my body sobbing his name.

Chest heaving he sits on the bed so I roll onto all fours and eye him up, licking my lips I creep forward, he spots me and I drop to my stomach. Closing his eyes he rubs his face, "Fuck I needed that," he says. Sensing an opening I stalk closer. Snapping his eyes open he stares at me until I drop down again, "Shit I forgot you can get aggressive when I hunt you. You gave me a love bite Kurt, you didn't ask permission," he tells me off.

Smirking at him I say, "Mine."

"Yeah babe I'm all yours," he grins and turns to finger my mark on his skin. I spring forward and crash into him, he pitches backwards losing his balance and collapses onto the bed, I use the angle to take the nipple I'd been caressing into my mouth and sucking gently while occasionally lapping at it. I've caught him unprepared as he doesn't make me stop and he arcs under me moaning, so I caress the other nipple with my fingers to increase his pleasure and to keep his attention diverted from my disobedience.

Trailing his fingers in my hair he pulls me up and off, he's panting and his pupils are dilated hugely, he liked my little sneak attack. Growling at him I try for his nipple again but he taps my nose, "Uh-uh, behave Kurt." I snap my teeth at his finger in front of my face. "Oh really? You threatening to bite me?" The finger in question is placed on my lips and I kiss it tenderly and apologetically, "Thought so," he says and then I shift to take it in my mouth and suck it. "Shit Kurt."

Pulling his finger out he pushes me off of him and he sits up glaring at me, I slink to the far end of the bed and watch him waiting for a weak point to get another sneak attack in.

Theoretically I am aware he can't do anything as he's just come and he needs a little time to get ready again, but at the same time my brain has narrowed its focus to him and the sheer need burning through me. The game on the football pitch was in hindsight too close to a real hunt, and there was no hard hot body pushing me to the ground, and now I'm aroused I want him to do that to me, to claim me like I'm a prize, to make me his.

Whimpering I lay on my front and deliberately rub myself on the blankets desperate and shameless, aching friction builds and I cry out dissatisfied because I know I can't come. He's just sitting there studying me so I growl at him and pace on all fours.

"Huh, seems I wasn't the only one affected by the game tonight," he mutters and a smile grows on his face, "Oh Kurt you kinda derailed our plans, if you'd backed off I wouldn't have come too soon, now you gotta wait," I hiss at him irritated. He laughs at me, how dare he! I hiss at him again, "I know I've said you're supposed to be a puppy but you'd make a fabulous little kitten too, wouldn't you?" I sniff in distain at him.

Stretching out on his side he lifts the top leg curling it and leaving him bare to my riveted gaze. "You reminded me of a high strung stallion in that circle, prancing away from me, all pretty, all lean, all unconquerable fighting spirit. And then you came to me, and you let me capture you. I bet you're a sweet wild ride aren't you? If I mounted you would you surrender to me and let me ride that hot body of yours?" His voice has gone gravely and his hand is stroking his half swollen flesh.

Confused as I'm used to being a puppy I don't understand what he means about a stallion but I do understand his tone and his actions. Lounging on my back I spread my legs widely and trace my fingers down my stomach letting them dip to the plug and I follow the outline of my stretched entrance groaning at the thought of him there.

Elevating my head I bite my lip and whine at him. He crooks a finger at me and I charge him launching my body onto his, grappling him I go for his nipple again and he lets me moaning his own lust filled sounds. My legs hitch over one of his and I rut against that hairy muscled limb. Clasping his hands I force them to the bed and suckle at him.

"Yes Kurt, that's it, so fucking good," he thrashes under me, "more Kurt, more! Come on babe, move you little bitch, prove you want it." What words I do understand inflame me and I suck harder and roll my hips hastily, all too soon I scream defiantly at that fucking ring struggling to push past it. Howling in defeat I fall to his body and sob my heart out.

A soothing hand pats my hair, "Shh, it's okay Kurt, it's okay," my master wipes away my tears and kisses me gently, tenderly coaxing my lips open and enticing my tongue into his mouth where he swirls his own against it.

Climbing up his body I slump on top of him locked to his mouth and the good things he is making me feel. As soon as I try and rock my hips he says, "Shh Kurt, shh, just kiss me babe," those strong hands grip my hips and hold them still so I go back to kissing him, humming into his mouth I kneed the blanket on either side of his head, alternatively clawing and gripping at the material.

One of his hands has moved and is now touching the butt plug, shifting it inside of me. Moaning I thrust my tongue further into his warm wet mouth, he sucks at my tongue and I work my hands under his head trying to get more of him.

Unexpectedly he is pushing me away and I sob his name as I fight to get close to him again. "Shh, Kurt, shh, lay back for me my little stallion," he shoves me and I flop to land on my back, those hands of his are on my knees which fall open to him. "Yes that's it babe, like that," grabbing something his hands are on his erection, then he is rubbing himself.

No he should be here, he should be rubbing me, I wiggle to catch his attention and he smiles, "So eager, my sweet, sweet Kurt." Gripping my legs he grunts and moves me how he wants and then he pulls my legs further apart. His fingers are at my entrance and he drags the thing inside me out and pushes himself in.

Finally.

Settling inside me he drapes his body over mine that wonderful weight bearing down and restraining me. Fingers entwine mine. And now I'm helpless as he languidly claims me. Desire already at fever pitch I wrap my legs around his back and at each slow deep thrust he hits the part of me that shoots liquid fire through me and I boil uselessly over.

Above us I see our reflections and the unmistakable visual proof that he is dominating me taking exactly what he wants, how he wants. To the side is another reflection and I can see his flesh as it pumps in and out of mine in time to the unbelievable feelings he is causing until it tries to explode out of me and fails.

Yielding I moan my acceptance and he generates another chain reaction that wears away at the last of my flagging resistance, shattering I cling to him and close my eyes, he never varies his tempo grinding his hips steadily.

Shuddering I lay as still as I can to please him, writhing a little at each unsuccessful climax. Our bodies are slick with sweat and he pants into my ear occasionally murmuring my name and groaning.

Speeding up he thrusts harder into my very willing body, I ache to obey him, to pleasure him. "Kurt," he cries out straining over me. Instinctively I curve my spine and he sinks further in, "Yes, yes, Kurt, fuck yes."

Propelling himself to the finish line he pushes a hand between us and when the next wave crashes through me it shocks me when it drains out and I sob wordlessly, a prisoner to the exquisite mind blowing pleasure that detonates in every cell of my body. I hear him yell his own release and I'm overwhelmed, drowning and sinking into a bottomless pit of blissful peace.

Vaguely aware of my surroundings I know he pulls out and I whine at the painful pleasure. "Kurt," he says gently, I loll and let him turn my head. "Babe, you okay?" Cracking my heavy eyelids open I stare blankly at him, "Oh," he says and smiles, "Alright you wait here and I'll be back in a moment."

He rubs my stomach with something wet. "There all clean now," he tells.

Lifting my head he helps me drink from a bottle, "That's it babe, you need liquids to stay hydrated."

The he makes the soft blanket go away and the covers are pulled up around me instead. Snuggling down I doze.

Warm arms hug me and I nuzzle into him yawning and in seconds I'm asleep.

I have the weirdest dream that Noah is there and talking about our math project. Finn is loudly yelling at my master who grumbles at him and then yells back. Then they are gone and that warm body is spooning mine again, and I am home.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Glad you seemed to like the little one off I did too. Thought you deserved a treat for staying with me this long.


	57. Chapter 57

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Plot says "zzz"). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"Kurt," David is calling me and I pull the covers over my head. "Oh come on babe don't be like that, it's time to get up, come on. Don't make me yank you out of there."

"Urghurah," I complain and he chuckles.

"I don't think that is a word but I know what you mean," the smell of coffee wafts under the covers to my nose and I dig my way out to sniff at it. "Ah my little coffee addict, knew you couldn't resist it." Blindly I reach for the promised mug and he guides me to it, "There you go, take it easy, it's hot."

Sipping at the blisteringly hot ambrosia I groan and greedily slurp it down then I burrow back into the warm nest of covers.

"KURT!" he shouts, and a hand worms its way around me and pulls me snivelling into the light. "Up, oh for god's sake," he picks me up and I try to nuzzle in to fall asleep when I'm submerged in gorgeous smelling water and bubbles.

Feebly I swot at him as he washes me, "Damn it Kurt puppies are supposed to like having baths." His huge hands are rubbing my scalp lathering the shampoo before he dumps water over my head making me splutter indignantly.

Towelling me dry he even does my moisturising routine remembering the precise way to rub the lotion. Picking me up he carries me and dumps me on the bed. "Now go pick your clothes out or I will," he threatens. "KURT! I'm serious, I will dress you in polka dots and stuff," I yawn and he mutters as he riffles through my clothes I have a nagging doubt about creases but I'm all warm and then he is pulling garments on me and then he says, "And now for the hair, let's see what wonders I can mould from this pliable clay." His fingers twist and flick in my slightly damp hair, "Ta-da one out of this world hair style."

Hauling me over his shoulder he carries me into the kitchen and fixes breakfast. Sitting me on a chair he shoves a spoon into my mouth. "Eat your porridge I put fruit and nuts and all that healthy crap you like in it for you. No, you hold your own spoon, I'm not feeding you."

Shovelling my own food in my mouth and swallowing for him he then bribes me with another mug of extra strong coffee that soon disappears. A last minute trip to the bathroom to brush my teeth and he sweeps me up and over his shoulder.

"Seriously Kurt it couldn't have been that fucking good last night, could it?" he says and I hang limply over him.

Cold hits me and shocks me out of my half stupor, "Huh that woke you up, next time I'll shove you out the window to get you up," he grumbles at me.

I clamber into the truck and put my seatbelt on. When he starts the truck up I hold my hands out to the heater but he twists the thermostat to cold and I whine at him, "Nope, no heat 'til you can form a sentence."

Wordlessly I snark at him but I am waking up quickly now. Two shots of coffee, some food and the slap of the icy wind are doing wonders. By the time we reach school and he stops the truck I'm ready to take on the world, just so long as I can fit a power nap in there somewhere.

Stretching I yawn and say, "For your information David, yes it was that fucking good," and then I slide out of the truck and slam the door.

"Temper, temper babe," he laughs at me, "And was that a rare swear word I heard coming out of that sweet mouth?" He gives me a smug look, "So it was that good huh? Well some of us are just freaking awesome," he says with false modesty.

"Er," he ducks his head, "Puckerman and Hudson kinda turned up last night, and well your tall bro kinda freaked a bit, he said he would have to check you out this morning to make sure I wasn't mistreatin' you."

"Oh, so it wasn't a dream?" I'm a little stunned then I frown, "I thought they were supposed to phone first?"

"Yeah, about that," he blushes, "apparently they did, only we were kinda in the middle of our thing and then Hudson badgered Puckerman into coming over anyway to see if we were in…"

Suddenly it makes more sense if you can get your head around Finn logic, "Oh okay, you know you are still marrying into that crazy right?"

David sighs, "Yeah I know," he looks over at me, "I've heard New Zealand is supposed to be nice, and changing your name and starting over sounds real good."

Giggling at his hopeful look I take his offered hand and give my own dramatic sigh, "But this is Finn we're talking about he'd somehow book a flight to Atlanta for the great seaside beaches wind up in Iceland and through a series of unbelievable occurrences would end up at our house and then we'd never get rid of him."

Stopping in his tracks David swallows, "Dude, as outrageously over the top as all that should sound, why can I actually imagine that happening, and hey Atlanta's not on the coast."

"Exactly," I drive my point home. Gloomily he drags his feet, "It's okay David if he and Rachel don't work out we'll interview potential love matches for him and she'll keep him occupied for us," my boyfriend brightens at that, "we may even be able to encourage them to live far enough away they can't just pop over," now my master is positively glowing.

"Babe," he says, "Its not that I don't like your brother he is a likable idiot, it's just he takes a lot of effort to look after, he's like a kid. Oh god if we have kids he's gonna be their favourite uncle and all I'm gonna hear is how awesome uncle Finn is."

Laughing at his horrified expression, "Well we'd better keep them away from Noah I dread to think what he'd teach them. Maybe we can stay close to Sam he's a great big brother to Stacie and Stevie."

Squeezing my hand he nods, "Yep, that's totally what we're gonna do then."

Yawning as we enter the building I blink sleepily and David snorts, "Okay go to your locker I'm going to get you another coffee," he kisses my forehead and lumbers off.

Sauntering to my locker I pass Mercedes and Tina who eye me up and then Mercedes grabs me and drags me in to the nearest girls toilet kicking out the occupants with a Diva tantrum. Turning back to me she crosses her arms and says, "I know that look Kurt Hummel so spill all the details, every last one."

Going into our own huddle I whisper about the game and then how it triggered last night's little escapade, at one point I have to lift the t-shirt David picked out for me up so they can see my back. Tina's mouth has dropped open through most of it and Mercedes gasps, "You gave him a love bite? I thought you were supposed to be the submissive one?"

When I've finished I give them a run down of David's attempts to wake me up and get me ready for school, "And that is why I'm wearing this. He's not done too badly, I'm very proud of him, I look good in blue." I flick my fingers at a microscopic dot of lint. And check my hair out in the mirror, he's gone for the wild and mussed look.

Stifling another yawn I tell them, "Sorry it really isn't the company."

"It's okay Kurt," Tina says and then giggles, "We'd better get you back to your locker for your next caffeine hit."

Linking arms with me they walk me back, and there is my sweet cuddly hug monster locked in a staring match with my idiot goof of a brother and they're growling at each other.

Sauntering up to David I pluck the coffee cup out of his hand and chug it back in one go, "Oh heaven, thank you David, I needed that."

"Hey babe," he sounds annoyed, "I thought you were going to wait at your locker for me."

Stepping in Mercedes says, "Sorry cowboy we herded him off for a little girl time," unashamedly grinning at him as she drops stallion related hints, David gives her a suspicious look and glances at me.

"Yes we should have let you know we were going to borrow him and made him get a giddy up on," Tina joins in a giggle escaping from her.

A blush is blooming on my face as David's eyes flick between us and then he face palms, "KURT," he's really annoyed now as he's realised I've told them.

Soothingly Mercedes rubs his arm, "Oh don't worry big guy we were admiring the way you groomed his hair, it's so wild and untamed." He groans into his hand his face and ears turning red in embarrassment.

Bravely Tina pats his other arm, before she can add to it I clear my throat and sarcastically say "Thanks girls I'm sure David appreciates your support." Glancing up at my incident prone brother I smile and say, "Good morning Finn, David said you came round last night, I'm sorry I was just so tired from all the exercise I fell asleep early."

"Yeah he's really been put through his paces," Mercedes interjects sniggering which sets Tina off too.

David huffs and says, "And Kurt's totally going to bed early tonight to sleep," he stresses, "he needs a nice long rest."

"Okay David," I agree sweetly. "Oh look lesson time, I'll see you later darling, girls, Finn." Getting ready to bolt for safety I back away.

"That's alright Kurt I'll walk you to class," Finn says volunteering with a sneaky look on his face, I nod and he grins, "Cool, bye." He grabs hold of me and propels me down the hall, glancing back I see the girls latch onto David.

Tina is giggling again and I can just make out her saying, "Yep saddle up and move 'em out." Poor David.

"Finn you can let go, and please slow down my legs aren't as long as yours," I tell him when we are round the corner.

"Oh, yeah, okay Kurt," he lets go and then we are moving at a much more sedate rate. "So you're really okay Buddy? Coz you can tell me anything, anything at all."

He's so earnest I wonder what he would do if I told him exactly what David and I had gotten up to last night. "I'm fine thank you Finn, just a little tired from all the running around at practice." I try and distract him, "That was fun."

"Bro it was awesome," he's excited and waves his arms around, I keep a wary eye on them as I don't want to end up like Rachel I like my nose as it is. He extols the virtues of the game Coach made us play, "And then when I got home I was watching an old football game and some of the evasive manures they did was what we'd done and I totally saw some new ones we could use too." He's proud of himself, "A good leader should look into these things, the guys look to me, I have to be ready for anything. And everyone enjoyed it so much I'm gonna ask Coach Beiste to let us do that again."

Running his words through my internal Finn filter I falter slightly, "Um do that again?" he nods. "Um, yeah that's a great idea Finn but maybe you should wait until next year, the big game is tomorrow, then we break for Christmas and New Year." Plus I'm not sure I can take that again just yet, I'm going to need a few days to rest up first.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Kurt," he thanks me and I wave it off. "Oh and thanks for all those thumb tacks you came up with last night, I saw you prodding the guys into thinking and stuff, you should totally get all the glory for us lasting as long as we did. I know the guys were really impressed with how well you did too."

Thumb tacks? Oh he means tactics, and then Finn manages to prove he is more astute than anyone realises because he noticed me getting the jocks to think any manoeuvre was their idea. What does Finn normally say in these situations? "It's a team effort Finn, we're all in it together."

"Yeah, I just wish they could see how cool you actually are, instead of letting their fears get in way like I do sometimes," he slings an arm around me and I nearly fall flat on my face in shock, both at the arm and his words. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk when I first joined Glee, hell even before I joined Glee, you're an awesome brother, if a bit bitchy, I could do a lot worse and not easily do a lot better." He points to a doorway, "And hey here's your class, see you at practice Kurt."

And he leaves me with my mouth hanging open, gathering myself I turn to enter the classroom and notice a hockey jock walking slowly past. He nods to the hockey jock in my class and I walk in feeling paranoid, I have to remember to tell David so he can reassure me I'm being an overly dramatic idiot.

Shaking my mane I sit down and then face palm, oh no Mercedes and Tina have infected me with their horse jibs, I'll have to rein them in, argh, no brain stop it!

I glance to one side and the jock is staring at me he flicks his eyes. My blood runs cold and I comfort myself with the knowledge that they wont lay a hand on me because the football seniors need me and would kick the hockey teams collective ass if they tried anything.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts and wow the huge number of alerts I've had is staggering.


	58. Chapter 58

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what might be plot ('Ere be Plot). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Other than a few long distance sightings the hockey jocks are acting like normal so I walk into the boy's locker room after school feeling like an idiot. I mean really what would they want with me?

Swiftly changing I sit and wait, tonight's practice should be fairly boring as they'll be running through plays which I wont be a part of, so hopefully she will assign me some of the substitutes and I can boss them around when I kick, I won't even let the power get to my head, much.

"Hey Buddy," Finn sits next to me and then whispers loudly, "You going to be okay for practice, it won't tire you too much?"

Ah yes Finn at his most obvious, I whisper back, "I'm going to be fine Finn, I promise."

"Okay then, but remember I'm one of the quarterbacks, you have problems I'm your man to deal with them," he's up and riding the leadership idea again so I nod solemnly. "Good," he says and wanders off.

"Seriously?" David's voice is quiet and pitched not to carry, "He's your man?" Since my boyfriend is struggling not to laugh I shrug and smile at him.

"I see you survived the Mercedes and Tina experience," I grimace, "Sorry I didn't mean to abandon you with them like that, but they wanted to know a few things so I told them."

Snorting he says, "It wasn't that bad, they ran out of horse jokes after a few minutes and then fussed over me," he looks confused at that, "They were all girly and shit but it wasn't unpleasant, kinda like you really."

"Girly and shit?" I lift an eyebrow not in the least offended at him just glad he got on okay with the girls.

"Yeah brushing at my clothes and Tina even patted my hair saying my curls were cute," he blushes, "I think they approve coz they said I'd do. And Mercedes called me 'her boy'," he rolls his eyes at that but I can tell he's secretly pleased.

"I knew when they got to know you they'd like you David," I tell him, "After all there is a lot to like, I caught me an amazing boyfriend." He blushes more at that and then Coach is herding us outside.

Practice is not as boring as I thought it would be and she does run us through game plays, but she also gets them to practice protecting me and intercepting anyone that might try to go for me.

At one point I am even made to work on evasions to buy the team time to save me, which is mortifying that I can't protect myself, but she somehow manages to rouse the boys' protective white knight instincts and they rise to the challenge.

Calling an early end we troop back into the locker room and I head straight for my locker so I can change and go home. "Uh-uh boy," Coach says making me jump, "Shower and then you can join in as we go through the plays on the board."

"But…" I try.

Cutting me off she points towards the shower, "Move Hummel, you and Dave have been leaving together all week, you need to show your faces to the other guys, don't just give them the cold shoulder."

Wrapping a towel around my hips I work my boxers off and she leaves me satisfied I'm going to do as I'm told. Pulling the sweaty top off I grab my shower kit and slink into the shower room convinced the guys will go ballistic the gay kid is in there with them.

Spotting an empty stall I drop the towel at the last instant and turn the water on. The trick is to keep your eyes glued forward or down at all times. As usual it goes silent when they realise I'm there, at least I don't have to listen to them talk about girls and all the macho trash they think girls are interested in.

"Err Kurt," Finn says.

Continuing to wash and paying no outward attention to any of the guys I answer, "Yes Finn?"

"Err, um, your back…" he says awkwardly.

Risking a look at him he's staring at me and so is everyone else, twisting to see I end up doing a little dance in a circle. "What? What about my back? Is it mud? Oh sweet McQueen its mud isn't it! Get it off! Get it off!" I have a little panic attack.

"It's not mud Princess," Noah says sounding amused.

I stare at them blankly and then twist again to catch sight of part of a love bite. A love bite that is one of many that run up my spine. "Oh, that," I say dismissively. I'm naked in a shower run full of homophobes with my love bites on show. Trying for calmness I say, "I thought it was something serious."

A jock mutters "And mud is serious?"

"Of course mud is serious," I say and turn back to my shower.

In the background Coach Beiste and David can be heard shouting at each other, I assume she has cornered him and is making him join us in the shower too. "God damn it I'm not having a shower here!" he screams.

"And god damn it boy I'm saying you will, now get that little tush of yours in there and wash!" she bellows back.

A few moments later a very pissed off David storms into the shower room and stomps over to a free stall, but he's holding an extra towel in front of him and is muttering under his breath.

And then Noah being Noah crows at David, "Dude you totally have a boner!"

"Fuck you Puckerman," my boyfriend growls at my brother who just laughs it off. "Jesus you can be so freaking immature."

"I'm not the one sporting that in the boys' shower room," Noah needles him, I resist the urge to walk over there and slap the mowhawk off of him.

All the guys are glancing uneasily in David's direction and he yells back, "Idiot of course I am, my boyfriend has just been prancing around in seriously tight shorts and is currently standing over there naked. You try standing there and not get hard when someone is as attractive to you as your brother is to me and is all wet and soapy, and Christ why is this water so freaking warm, cold should be cold! Come on get cold you bastard!"

Ah the old cold shower trick, and apparently it isn't working at the moment. Rinsing my hair and trying to be invisible I jump when Azimio says, "Huh looks like Hummel ain't got the same problem." Luckily the soap is all gone because my eyes snap open to stare at him peeking over the stall at me, my hands protectively cover my groin.

"Dude!" David snarls, "Not cool. Don't look at my boyfriend's junk."

Azimio shrugs as I blush, "I'm just saying man, the little snowflake doesn't seem to have the same problem. And Hummel that blush goes all the way to your chest, is that even natural?"

More blood rushes to my face, neck and chest and I feel like I'm going to faint or die of sheer embarrassment. "I happen to have a fantastic complexion and it is perfectly normal," I snipe at him.

When he laughs I realise he was baiting me and I fell for it, I still don't move my hands though and wonder how to grab the towel and escape with minimal loss to my dignity.

It might all have died down at that point but then Noah just has to stir things, "So bro how did you get all those hickeys?"

The receding blush rushes back with a vengeance and then Azimio says, "Oh now he has the same problem, and shit Hummel how in hell's name did you fit all that in those tight pants you used to wear?"

"AZ!" David yells getting really angry, "Stop perving on my boyfriend you sick fuck, find someone else to drool over."

It just makes Azimio laugh, "Oh D your boy's safe, his boobs are too small you know I like 'em stacked." The boy suddenly stops and then laughs again, "Oh man it seems I was wrong, there was me thinking snowflake is a sweet little thing and turns out he's tiger, he's bitten you up good."

Everyone turns back to David who touches the love bite I gave him and grins, "Yeah he did didn't he."

Noah gives me a thumbs up and then it's back to normal with jocks making crude comments and generally being immature. Turning off the shower I grab the towel and wrap myself up in it fleeing the room to go and get dressed.

Clothes on I dry my hair under the blower fighting to tame it and bring it under control, it finally concedes defeat and I venture through to sit next to David on the benches while we wait for Coach Beiste.

Getting out my nail file I start honing them down and shaping them. Really I'm so lucky I have such fabulous nails. They are ridiculously easy to take care of, and I still need to give myself a proper manicure at some point. Oh well this will have to do for now.

Coach takes us through various plays she wants us, as a team, to use tomorrow. The guys all discuss them and mentally work through them so they have them firmly in their heads. I glance about at them and wonder how long until the plays leak back out again, my most generous estimate is four hours.

Good natured cat calls and yells are passed back and forth, this brings back some memories from the last time I was here, honestly they really are such children, I don't think they are ever going to grow up.

Then Finn says, "Coach, I have a request. I know it wont be something we could do until the New Year but I'd still like to run it past you and the guys."

"Sure Finn," she says, "Shoot."

"Well it's about last night's training game. It was really cool and fun," he grins that engaging and charming grin, "And I was hoping we could do that again. I really learnt a lot from it. And I was watching a football game and I saw some more stuff we could use against the defenders next time."

Around the room the jocks all nod and make noise indicating they'd like another round too. The game was apparently very popular with them.

David has gone still beside me and the look on his face is trapped between wanting to do it again and not wanting to because he knows what will happen when we get home. His eyes flick to me and I smile knowingly and then he blushes.

Motioning for silence she waits for them to quieten down and then says, "So you boys liked that then?" She grins at them all agreeing that they did. "Good because sport is supposed to be about having fun too not just hard work and memorising game plays. So I have a new challenge for you over the holidays, come up with some of your own ideas that'll be fun, but the idea has to train you at the same time."

Jocks start whispering and then the volume gets louder and louder. She's leaning against the wall watching them enthusiastically bantering and brainstorming with each other. Oh she is just so sneaky, one more way to get them to bond with each other, to break down walls, to make them a team.

Catching my eye she winks and then blows her whistle. "Right that's it for tonight, I'll see you all at lunch, we'll go over our kits, we'll check our plays, and then we are going to bring the fight of the century to those poor dumb footballers who think they are gonna take the Championship from us." The guys are nodding and you can almost smell the testosterone in the air. "We are gonna go to that school, walk onto their field and we are gonna bring it." The boys all cheer.

Shaking her head she taps her ear, "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was talking to a squad of footballers, not a bunch of pre-schoolers, I said we are gonna bring it!" The cheers are loud and the guys are doing fist pumps, even David is yelling. "Okay but next time I want to see you and your fighting spirit," the guys all laugh, "so dismissed."

Chattering like girls they grab their stuff and wander out in a group, a group David drags me into. The conversation is a mix of boasting about the upcoming game, some of the plays, girls they can get with after showing off their amazing skills on the field, and ideas for a new training game.

Peeling off from them we walk over to the truck and get in. David cranks the heat up this time and takes me home. And then proceeds to over pamper me, he feeds me, snuggles me, gives me a massage and then sends me off to bed to catch up on my sleep.

"I'm not that tired anymore David," I whine from under the covers.

"So close your eyes and mentally go through our wardrobes, you gotta pick stuff for us to wear to the after party," he calls back.

"After party?" What after party?

Popping his head round the door he says, "Oh I guess you didn't hear, the after party is at Quinn's, don't worry I'll stick with you the whole time if you want, but she's inviting the Gleeks too, so Mercedes and Tina can go too," Waving a stern finger he says, "Just don't make it too over the top for me babe, okay?"

He's told me he has a nightmare I force him to wear the really weird stuff as he calls it, so I nod and promise to be good. He gives me a smile and then is gone again. Cuddling into the covers I do start going over our clothes to create our outfits for the night happy that he trusts me so much, none of my brothers do.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	59. Chapter 59

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (On the lawn the bird of Plot shakes its plumage and then spreads it's tail wide to show off it's beautiful tail feathers). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Humming to myself I walk though the halls to lunchtime football practice, there is an excited buzz running through the school, it seems a lot of the students and their families are making the drive to the game tonight. The last big match with the kick ass half time show is back on everyone's lips and they want to see the rematch, even though they are saying this half time show will suck because we're not doing it.

Strutting along I'm really happy, Mr Cutler left early for the holidays so Noah and I handed in our project to his cover, French was easy and Azimio almost got a verb right, and now it's just the rest of today and tonight to go and then we are free for the holidays. Which for David and I will mostly consist of working, he's managed to get his boss to agree to me doing shifts to cover for others at the restaurant, it'll be hard but anything extra we get can go towards college, to giving us a future.

A flash of red catches my eye and I can see four hockey jocks walking up the hall towards me, not wanting to antagonise them I shift over to the left side of the corridor and then they shift direction too. Stuttering in my chest my heart starts racing, no I'm mistaken they are just here to talk to another hockey jock. Quickly looking behind me I expect to see one leaning on a locker but there are four more of them walking towards me and angling to intercept me.

Faces blank they stare right at me and I press my back against the metal. Think Kurt, you've just been practicing evading people, you can do this, plus I'm needed for the football team so these puck heads can't touch me.

Darting ahead I make a break for it and skid past one of them but he's a lot faster than he looks and he snags the damn letterman I'm wearing and reels me in. And then I'm surrounded by a ring of jocks.

Unlike the other night where I was under the watchful gazes of Coach Beiste and David, and the team had agreed to look after me, I have none of those reassurances here. So I brazen it out, "S'up guys?" I try for a deeper voice and borrow David's jock vocabulary, but my voice comes out more squeaky and high pitched than I would have liked.

Two of them step up and each of them grabs an arm and then I'm dragged backwards away from the safety of the locker room, which in itself is weird, since when did I associate it with safety?

Struggling in their strangely gently grip gets me no where so I try talking, always a last ditch option when dealing with the jocks. "Um you know I have practice right? Practice I have to be at? Coach Beiste is very unhappy with anyone who misses them and really mad at anyone who would make them miss a practice," I keep my voice friendly and helpful pointing out that they really need to let me go right now.

Nothing, they don't stop and don't talk back. An unresponsive audience is difficult to work with, a murderous one doubly so. Really panicking now I really wish I'd told David about my silly fears, maybe he would have decided to walk me to practice. I'm such an idiot I always try and tackle things on my own and I should let my boyfriend help me, like he asks me for help with things, because we are partners. I vow to do better in the future, if I survive.

Swerving they pull me into a classroom filled with hockey jocks. If I were someone who believed in religion I would be praying right now because there is not a fashion label out there big enough to cover this. Carried to the back of the room a chair is sitting empty and they dump me in it and step back like prison guards. All the blinds on the windows are closed so no one can look in.

Scott Cooper steps into the middle of the room and points to some freshmen, a few hurry to the door and go to stand outside like guard dogs. Flicking my eyes back I cross my leg over my other knee and try and act like I'm not terrified. Other freshmen pick up tables and re-position them into a loose horseshoe shape facing me. Chairs are added and then the seniors take the high table and the juniors and some sophomores sit down the side tables, while the rest of the sophomores and freshmen stay standing and line the walls.

One last table is moved and its put in front of me, the workers then step back and take their places against the wall too.

Clearing his throat Cooper leans forward putting his elbows on the table, "We were talking the other day and we realised we have a bit of a problem."

Uh-oh. Please don't let the problem be me. He stares at me waiting for me to answer. I lift an eyebrow and stare back.

A flicker of a smile crosses his face and then he says, "We win all our home games and we lose all our away games." Which is true, "And you know the common factor? Dave Karofsky. We win when he plays, he brings something to the team, we play better, he's smart and thinks up ways to decimate the opposition, ways to shore up our defences."

I think I know where this is going, they want David back, but what do they want with me? If they harm or threaten me they must realise David will go ballistic, the same goes with holding me hostage.

"Winning teams get college scouts, winning teams get a shot at college," and I can see the same hunger in their eyes to escape this town as there was in the football team's. They want out, they want to be the ones that make it.

"To be a winning team we need him," Cooper says bluntly. "We know about the deal Bieste and Karofsky made, she gets you as kicker and he gets the team to help look after you, to not beat you up." My heart speeds up even faster that they know, even though it's common knowledge. "We also know about the argument he had with Sylvester and how he's blocking you joining the Cheerios even though he's said you want to join the Cheerios," oh David's already dropping those hints is he? I wonder how long until Coach Sylvester goes for the bait he's laid?

"We want him full time on the squad with us, and we want him bad," I don't think Scott realises how that could be twisted around, it almost sounds gay, proving I'm not totally suicidal I keep my mouth shut.

"Plus if he's with us that might mean you'd be able to be a cheerleader," Scott points out. "And you could still be there at all his games, cheering him on, being supportive of him," he tries coaxing me.

Pointing out the obvious I say, "You are aware if he quits football to go back full time with hockey the football players are going to be furious? And if we follow your logic with me as a cheerleader solely to support my man, at what point are we not going to get beaten to a pulp?"

A junior joins in, "Sugar we've already thought of that, he wont quit football, he could do both."

Did he really just call me Sugar?

"Kurt," Scott lays on the charm, "You're smart, you get good grades, and you've got lots of talents," he looks like he's going to choke on that bit. "You must want to get out of Lima," he has no idea how badly I want out. "So do we, and I bet so does Karofsky."

Clicking his fingers the freshman come back over and put some brochures on the table in front of me, they're college pamphlets. "Most colleges have football teams, and there are that many kids to choose from getting a scholarship means being so damn good you stand out from the crowd. The colleges with hockey teams are a little different, there are less of them for a start, but there are a lot less kids to chose from too, so the chances of a scholarship are much higher."

I glance at the booklets but don't touch them. "And then there are cheerleader scholarships, most of Sylvester's kids get them every single frecking year, and to some big fancy colleges too. Imagine how happy those colleges would be to get a singing cheerleader one who helped his team win nationals when he was only a sophomore," the jock dangles that carrot in front of me. "Hell even in that Glee club you made it to nationals and went to New York, that must look good on a college application form. A smart, singing cheerleader from one of the top high school squads in the country."

He nods to a jock at the door and the room is plunged into darkness, stifling my shriek as my chair is turned around with me in it a projector is switched on.

And they proceed to give me a mini presentation to show their research and findings on sports, colleges and scholarships. They even have pictures of some of the colleges in question. And then they show the much higher chance of David being picked to go forward and play professionally, they even use the words "Player of his calibre and skill", I'm impressed they know what that means.

Lights back on I'm turned to face them again. Clearing my throat I'm not sure what to say so I ask, "And why bring this to me? Why not go straight to David?"

The senior jocks exchange glances, "He doesn't really talk to us and tends to tell us to get lost and leave him alone," one of them admits, all probably due to the time he beat them up on the ice after he was outted, he has said they're a bunch of dicks he'd prefer to avoid.

"I still don't see why you're talking to me, you don't even like me," I prod, it's not a smart move but my curiosity tends to get the better of me.

"Yeah but he likes you," another senior jock says looking uncomfortable. Waving a hand he goes on, "And we know when our girlfriends want something they can be very persuasive, so there is no reason you can't use your feminine wiles and shit to sweeten the pot so to speak and get him to listen to our request to go full time."

My jaw drops open at his words, they want me to do what? And they think I'm the GIRL? I know this town is backwards and behind the times but really? They seriously need to be educated except I don't think I have the strength or the patience.

Misunderstanding my reaction Cooper steps in soothingly, "We're not asking you to do anything you don't want to sweetheart." SWEETHEART? "But think of your future, and if you really love him you should think of his future too," that is a low blow. "With a good college doors will open for him, he has a better chance at a high paying job and if he goes professional he can hit the big time. He'd be able to afford a nice home for you both, you could have all the clothes you wanted, hell you'd be able to adopt some rugrats and stay home to care for them."

And not once does the Neanderthal mention me getting job, he assumes I'd want the 'rugrats' and that I'd stay home to play mommy to them. The cause of feminism clearly never made it this far. Ever since David admitted his dream of teaching and having kids he's hinted that he thinks I'd earn more so I'd be the main breadwinner, and he'd be happy to work part time and be the househusband and mommy, as long as I handle the girly bits because I understand them better.

Banging my head repeatedly on the table feels like a really good idea at the moment. Instead I fake a smile, "You do know that as the 'man' of the relationship its up to David what he does," gah I can't believe I just said that but I really want out of this room and away from these chauvinistic meatheads.

"That's cool," Scott says and smiles. In fact all of them are smiling and relaxing. "Just talk to him over Christmas, let him know we're interested in having him back, and that we'd totally agree to the same deal as the footballers, you'd be safe and sound around us."

A CD is placed on the table in front of me, "We know he's good with numbers so he should see our findings so he can check them out himself. He's got our phone numbers if he wants to talk about it. You gonna be okay carrying all those brochures on your own pumpkin?"

Kill me now: PUMPKIN?

Plastering the sweetest smile on that I can I widen my eyes for cute appeal and say, "I think I can manage the burden of the brochures and CD, but thank you so much for offering." Gathering them up I hold them to my chest and stand up. "Well gentlemen it's been a very interesting and illuminating time, I'll be sure to pass your message on to David." Ready to sweep out dramatically and make my escape I'm a little startled when one of them opens the door for me.

Stepping as gracefully as I can through the doorway I flee the room and head for the locker room and what I hope is a more intelligent, informed and enlightened environment, and that is something I never thought I would believe about the footballers.

How could my day get any more surreal? Even Glee was never this crazy.

Dazed I sail through the hallways and enter the locker room. When Coach spots me she starts yelling at me, "Damn it Hummel just because you were asked to join the team does not mean you get skip practice, you do not get preferential treatment…" she trails off and then much more softly asks, "Kurt? Boy? You okay?"

David's louder panicked "Kurt!" makes me turn my head and then he is there holding me, "Babe, come on talk to me, what is it? What happened," he croons at me, "Come on babe, just tell me…"

Snapping out of it a little I see all the team staring at us and strangely most of them look concerned. Clearing my throat I look up at my boyfriend and tell him, "Um, the hockey team wanted to send you a message."

And all hell breaks loose.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

As to scholarships and hockey vs football, no idea but I needed a plot hook so I made it up, feel free to discover the truth and not tell me, I'd be embarrassed if I got it really wrong.


	60. Chapter 60

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Among the confusion and chaos Plot added the Chunky Monkey). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty**

Coach Bieste is blowing her whistle loudly and it takes a few minuets to settle them all down, then she turns to me, "Okay Kurt I need to know if you're hurt."

What? "Um no, they didn't hurt me, they just wanted me to give David a message." Everyone visibly relaxes and David pulls me closer and buries his face in my neck, I feel the shuddering breaths he takes against my skin, so I rub his back soothingly. "I'm sorry if I upset anyone, they kind of ambushed me and it was so surreal…"

"Ambushed?" Coach asks then waves her hand and says, "Start from the beginning, and go from there."

So I tell them about being dragged into the classroom, the big sales pitch, the presentation, and then, "They want me to 'sweeten the pot' and they called me 'Sugar', 'Sweetheart', and Pumpkin'! Why would they assume that I'd want the kids and play mommy. They are a bunch of male chauvinistic uneducated pigs!" Fuming I stamp my foot, "They think I'm the GIRL!" Crossing my arms I stick my nose up in the air and sulk, how dare they!

"Err," Strando says, "You're not the girl? Coz I can't see Dave being the girl," the blonde idiot looks confused so I just glare at him. "Dude you are really girly," he says defensively.

Putting my hands on my hips I jut them to one side and say, very calmly, "I am not a girl, I admit I have some feminine traits, and I am fashionably fabulous, but that does not make me a girl."

Almost with a death wish the footballer frowns and then says, "But I thought the girls all made you an honourable girl or something?" He waves his hand at me, "And dude you are really feminine, and girly, and into hair and clothes and shit like that."

Crossing my arms I silently stare at the moron and plot revenge, my expression must have given me away because Finn barges in with a placating hand motion, "Buddy, now come on we need him for the game tonight, I know he's an idiot, but take some deep breaths. Think happy thoughts like a 90% sale."

Instead of placating me he irritates me so I swing my gaze over to him and amusingly he starts backing up until he hits the lockers, "Now Buddy I'm your brother and the quarterback, you'd regret it if you did anything bad to me, just breathe Kurt."

Some of the jocks are muttering and Azimio says "What the hell? Hudson you pussy I can't believe you're afraid of Hummel, sheesh what could that little fair… shit I mean… crap now how am I gonna insult you?" He smiles evilly, "Oh I know, Pumpkin!"

Glaring at the jock I think I actually growl at him, there is a clanging noise and I realise that all the Glee guys have fled to the far end of the room and are hunched up looking really worried, even Noah.

Finn hisses at Azimio, "Dude just take it, what ever you do, don't run, he gets meaner if you run, he saves it up and then you are really going to PAY," the dread in Finn's voice fills the room.

"Wow I don't really like Azimio but no one deserves this," Mike whispers into the silence drowning the locker room.

Snorting Azimio doesn't look impressed, "Oh yeah, come on 'Sugar', bring it on!" he sasses me and beckons with a hand.

Noah says, "Dude you are a walking dead man, can I have your copy of Call of Duty mine broke."

Uneasy tension thickens the air and I glare at Azimio and then I narrow my eyes, for some reason this makes the Glee guys whimper and Artie throws his hands in front of his eyes, "Oh god no! I can't watch, I can't watch! Tell me when it's over."

I am this thin boy and they think I can hurt Azimio? The guy has been bullying me for years, at what point have I ever been able to hurt him? I admit to being flattered that they think I'm up to the task but I'm baffled as to how to achieve it.

David's hand falls on my shoulder and I look up at him as he rubs a thumb in circles, "Hey Kurt, don't kill Az just coz he's a dick," my boyfriend smiles at me and I glare at him. He just keeps staring back into my eyes and I can feel my body relaxing, giving a big sigh I step closer and go for a hug. His arms wrap around me and I snuggle breathing in the smell that is uniquely David.

"How the fuck did you do that? And can you teach me?" Noah's jaw has dropped and he's staring at David in awe.

"Wow," is all Finn says stunned.

Sam rattles something off in Navi and I think he just said the planet and oneness and other geeky stuff from his favourite film.

David shrugs and says, "You just gotta practice your Kurt Whispering skills," oh here we go again. "When you're dealing with a top alpha male like Kurt you have to be careful," and then he goes on to spout the usual rubbish he's told me many times before, I don't think it's dawned on him that I calm down because I'm utterly in love with him, that I obey him because I trust him and I actually enjoy it, and that I follow him around with love in my eyes because I'm besotted with him. He watched a program once and ever since he's been convinced about the Kurt whispering, I've tried talking him out of it but he stubborn clings to the idea, that and taming an exotic pet, the pet being me. My boyfriend can be very weird, but so very cute.

My brothers and the other Glee guys go for the idea and clearly want lessons from him. Why me? The rest of the jocks are looking at them like they're crazy, and I strongly agree. I think it may be too late to distance myself and pretend I don't know these crazy people.

All disasters averted the practice goes without a hitch, everyone's kits are ready, there are spares of everything just in case, and the plays are set and ready for us this evening.

Leaving the locker room David puts his arm around me, "Come on babe I'll walk you to class," and that sets the tone until the end of the day, football jocks walk me to my lessons and I feel so embarrassed, especially when people stop and stare.

It even goes so far as David carrying my kit bag for me to the bus, and then I'm herded on and he makes me sit by a window, he sits next to me his knee pressed against mine.

Azimio makes the odd comment and calls me 'pumpkin' twice, gritting my teeth I smile sweetly and bat my eyelids at him. He just blows me a kiss, when I scowl at him he laughs at me. Urgh, boys!

At our opponents' school we exit the bus and then our foes wander over to us to 'greet us', which basically means both sides throw insults and yells slanders with much "Wait until we meet on the field coz you're going down!" moments.

And then they spot Artie and the cripple jokes come up, though my friend throws his share of verbal jabs I know him well enough to see just how much it hurts him, I do wish people weren't so cruel, that they wouldn't judge based on some warped sense of where others should stand on the social ladder. Our jocks, especially Noah get really angry, and Noah manages to get them back, but there is something in his eyes that says if he does meet them on the field they aren't walking off again in one piece.

Rolling my eyes I study my nails and stay out of it, I want nothing to do with this, I just want to get on with the game, beat them and leave. I'm looking forward to the party tonight; it's at Quinn's that means it'll be part Glee so there will be plenty of music and dancing. I've not been dancing out of the house in so long I'm really looking forward to it. Also all the cheerleaders are going too, so there will be lots of people to talk to, and the male cheerleaders have always been less hostile than the jocks.

"Hey look not only do they have a cripple they have a faggot on the team too," one of them is pointing at me. I really hate that name. "Guess we wont have to fight so hard to beat these fairies and gimps, they're just a bunch of pussies and limp-wristed lady boys." He demonstrates the lack of wrist strength with a gesture.

Laughing at my team and me the jocks backslap each other as if they've already won. "Well gentlemen I can't wait to see your faces when we thrash you, because that will mean you just lost to us, again," I mimic the zombie moves from last year and moan, "BRAINS!"

My team all laugh now and point, "You losers, idiots, psyched you out good, cowards."

Suddenly our foes are looking down heartened and upset, it seems they still remember the big game from last year and haven't come to terms with the narrow defeat because they fumbled at the last moment.

Coach breaks it up and leads us away to a grimy and disgusting locker room that should be condemned or at least raided by government agencies with biohazard suits. When we all complain she says, "Yeah I know, I've already lodged an official complaint of my own. Now change, get out there, warm up and beat their sorry asses."

There are steps everywhere so Artie has to be carried to part of the changing area, I stay near him and keep him company as the guys move away to the benches where he can't follow.

Whipping my clothes off I fold them neatly and change as quickly as I can, I don't want my skin in contact with the air in here for long, it's probably contaminated. Barely dressed as I fiddle with the cup and the strap I happen to glance up and there is David, completely naked.

My mouth goes dry.

Those strong wide shoulders that lead down to a magnificent barrel chest and back, but no small tiny waist, no, my man has a wonderfully proportioned waist, hips that are strong and proud, a butt that curves in all the right places, legs that are thick and long. And the hair on his body is like a map running down his chest to circle those sweet juicy nipples before trailing down his stomach to his groin with it's untamed jungle complete with treasure trove, his legs and arms are covered just enough to drive me crazy, and he has the barest smattering on his back.

"You're drooling," Artie whispers and looks amused at me.

Wiping the drool off I discover that my body has also reacted and Artie is the perfect height to see everything, pulling on the shorts I hiss, "Sorry," at him.

"S'cool Kurt," he glances at my boyfriend, "Though I always thought you would go for someone with more defined muscles, you tended to stare at the ripped guys the most."

"I was totally wrong and so very shallow," I tell him, "I've been hugged by Sam a few times and washboard abs look amazing but it's like hugging a wall, there is no cuddle factor there."

"Hmm I guess I see your point, you are kinda skinny so it might hurt to hug and stuff," pushing his glass up his nose he nods his head to Azimio, "And Dave's not really fat like him, just," he searches for a word, "Solid."

"And big and manly, don't forget big and manly." I lick my lips, "Those shoulders, that chest, urgh his waist. He's much stronger and muscularly than Sam, Mike and Noah, he just has this thin padding over the top of it that and it makes him perfectly hawt. He is the walking epitome and embodiment of all things male."

Clearing my throat I'm about to rip my eyes away when he stretches up and works a shoulder round in a circle and I stare mesmerised.

"You're drooling again and I think you just whimpered," now I know Artie is laughing at me.

"Sorry," I say and blush. I finish dressing and then help Artie with the harder bits for him. I hadn't realised the leaps and bounds McKinley had made for it's disabled kids. Access ways, even the changing room have had some adjustments made so the kids can just get on, they aren't pushed to one side and left out. Narrowing my eyes I have an urge to beat this school so far into the ground just to prove that a gimp and a faggot are better than they are, than they will ever be.

Ready to go I glance across at David who is now dressed and I sigh in disappointment, I once called him chubby, to be fair his clothes didn't help, but I was so very wrong about him, physically and otherwise. I have a pet name for him I will never tell him about, it'll hurt his feelings, and I don't mean it to be insulting, to me it sums up his idealness to me, that attractiveness that melts my brain and draws me like a moth to his flame.

Coach riles them up, gets that fighting spirit up and roaring, which only makes David even more mouth watering to me, he's all primal and fierce, and when he clenches his fist he is the Fury too. Oh my.

"And you're drooling again," Artie chuckles, "Come on let's show this school why we're called the Titans," he holds a fist out and I bump it with my own.

Out on the field our cheerleaders are waving pompoms and the crowd literally goes wild. It's almost like a performance, that snap in the air, the electricity that tingles through you, the tenseness that pushes you further, higher, better. I've missed it.

Sitting safely on a bench near the Coach I see the tightness in her body, though she's outwardly confident. "I'm sure we'll be fine," I tell her comfortingly, "They've really come together as a team, and we did beat this team last year."

She doesn't answer so I swallow and ask, "We can beat them can't we?"

Sighing she looks at me, "I don't know boy. This school's team are damn good, and they've recruited the best." Her eyes slide away from mine.

"You don't think we can win," I whisper.

"You don't tell the team," she hisses, "Not one word to them, they have to believe they have a shot." My eyes widen and then flick to my boyfriend, family and friends. "We won last time because having the girls on our team threw them, they couldn't cope. Then the halftime show, followed by all the guys hitting them, and hitting them hard. Then the big freak out so they fumbled. We were supposed to be a no nothing team. They didn't know what hit them."

Oh, "Is there anything we can do?" I ask.

"Kick that ball Kurt, every time you walk on that field, you kick that ball just like you did in practice. They have a very good kicker, he's registered at a 99% hit rate, but you need to be unmissable you need to be 100%, you have to give our team an edge however much you can."

Nodding I tell her, "I will Coach, I will."

Trickling through my brain is an idea that could backfire, I turn to the crowd and wonder if I can do it, if I can get them to help us win, to unsettle our foes enough to give us the openings we're going to need.

The sound of the game starting snaps my head back round and then the battle begins. My eyes automatically search for him, a god among titans.

My subconscious whispers the name I wont ever say to his face; to me he is my beautiful, sexy, amazing _chunky monkey_.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

I would like to point out that in no way am I disrespecting my Dave, because have you watched him on Glee? Gah – hot. And Max I bow in total respect for how you have brought this character to life, thank you. :)


	61. Chapter 61

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Plot coos at the big strong Smut and struts off giggling). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Arm slung tensely over my shoulders Azimio continues showering the two giggling identical twin cheerleaders with macho bullshit, I step in now and again to help out and by the end of the conversation they are plastered up against him and his arm has thankfully transferred to them.

Giving me a thumbs up he thinks they can't see I wait for them all to turn away and then roll my eyes. It seems I have a newly appointed job as his gay wingman, since chicks apparently dig my cute boyish gay looks. Though I feel like I'm walking on eggshells with him so I'm being as harmless as I can, which really isn't that difficult.

Sighing I step over to the drinks table and avoid anything alcoholic. Around me the party is in full swing, jocks and cheerleaders litter the house, with the occasional Glee kid popping up here and there.

When we'd first turned up there had been a tense moment as the footballers met the hockey team but it was smoothed over quickly. The hockey jocks seem to be sticking to their promise to leave me alone as I've not heard one slur, annoyingly they have moved to the most horrendous over the top nicknames instead.

"Hey Sweatpea," one of them says as he steps over to the drinks table too, I stifle the urge to throw paper plates at him. "You need any help getting the top off the soda bottle?"

And they are treating me like a fragile damsel in distress, what has shocked me the most is that they are trying not to cuss around me either. Smiling my sweetest smile, the one that anyone who knows me knows is fake I say politely, "Thank you but no I can manage."

He picks up his drink of choice another beer and says, "Okay but if you need anything just ask Honeypie."

Gah, my own masculine pride is being severely dented by them. Grabbing my drink I try and wind my way through the crowd avoiding any jock that isn't a footballer, they at least are treating me like I'm a man even if some of their back slaps have nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Yo Princess," Noah's arm tightens around my waist and my slightly drunk brother drags me to a side room where all the Glee kids have gathered. They welcome me and we're all soon chattering and laughing.

Sam lifts up his cup, "I would like to propose a toast," the rest of us fall silent, "To the guy I think is the MVP of today's match," we hold out breaths, "KURT!"

Spluttering I'm shocked when they toast me and I'm blushing again, "Yay Kurt," they say in unison.

"Yeah Sugarplum," Santana mocks, "You doll you."

Throwing a cushion at her I bitch good naturedly, "Urgh not you too, it's bad enough when they do it."

"When who does it?" Finn asks.

Noah starts laughing and Lauren says, "The jocks who aren't footballers are treating Kurt like he's a chick with a dick, and I'm quoting now, coz those dumbasses don't know how to handle him, they've decided that he's like a male version of a sweet pre 50's wife. Those small minded hockey morons have put two and two together to get seventy trillion, apparently they even made a board to put Kurt's behaviour into some online thing and it spat out some crap about being a delicate, shy, polite, dainty, little lady." She flutters her eyes at me, "So they are brushing up their manners to prove to Dave that his gentle refined angelic boyfriend is safe with them."

Most of our jaws have dropped and my other two brothers are staring at me shocked, Finn lifts a hand, "Wait, they called Kurt shy and angelic?"

And the mocking begins as they all get digs in. Rachel frowns, "How did you find that out anyway?" she asks Lauren.

"I have my sources," she says.

"You are so badass," Noah complements her and they kiss cutely.

"Yeah but I still wanna know why they think Kurt is a little lady, because I've seen him at sales and you do not want to mess with him," Mercedes shudders remembering far too many incidents and bitch fights.

"It actually makes a twisted type of sense," Quinn says, "Kurt rarely if ever swears, he's polite to everyone unless they pick on him first, his hips sweep when he walks, and he is known for his cooking skills. Plus some of his clothing choices have been a little old fashioned, the others outrageously modern and out there. And I'm sorry Kurt but you're voice is a little high and when you are in a good mood it goes all breathy and soft," they all nod at her points and I facepalm. "Sorry sweetie but you do come across that way, if you're a backward Neanderthal with no coping mechanisms for camp gay guys."

"So they slushy me, throw me in the trash, locker me, and call me names and now they think I'm some delicate flower that just happens to be a boy?" I will never understand people.

"Pretty much Sweetpea," Lauren says and smirks at me. "Oh and the best bit?" Snorting she gets herself under control, "They think the reason you obey and act all submissive around Dave is because of said lady like behaviours. They've even dismissed his choice of porn thinking that it let him watch guys at it so he could hide his _masculine_ version of gayness from the world."

"Really?" I ask shocked further.

Nodding she starts laughing so hard she cries, "Oh and they think you're still a pure sweet innocent little virgin coz ladies don't do it until after they're married, and you and Dave getting engaged has just added fuel to the fire." Loosing it she collapses cackling.

Those jocks are in for a serious shock if they ever do find out the truth, though their behaviour is suddenly more understandable. Burying my face in my hands I wonder at just how weird my life has gotten lately. I can't work out if the guys doing this would make it easier or harder for any future gay kids to come out.

"Urgh, why me?" I complain.

The mini Glee party breaks up shortly afterward and I'm back mingling in the party doing my best not to punch any of the jocks just to prove my masculinity. Since it is mostly girls on the dance floor I join them and happily strut my stuff losing myself in the music and the beats.

The rest of the girls join me and I partner them all, if I were straight this would be a moment of heaven, as I'm gay and love dancing it's still a moment of heaven. When David joins me bopping along my night is complete, we've been moving this way for so long we just fall into it and sway at all the right places.

Someone changes the temp to music that is almost impossible to dance to and he leads me from the dance floor. Grabbing us a couple of drinks he finds a free seat in a quiet room where Artie is sitting silently on his own.

David throws himself down into the seat and drags me onto his lap so I can snuggle in for a hug. "Hey dude," David says, "You okay?"

Staring at the door that opens out onto the garden he jumps and turns, "Oh hey, yeah I'm okay." He clearly isn't.

David and I exchange glances and before we can think of anything to say Artie confesses, "It's Britt and San, they've gone out to stare at the stars." Unspoken is the fact he can't follow them.

"Sucks man," David says.

It earns him a sad smile, "Yeah. Yeah it does."

A gaggle of jocks invade the room for a moment and spotting us they say they're sorry and flee the room. David watches them and one of them calls me Cutiepie, when they're gone he mutters, "Seriously what the fuck?"

Burying my face in his neck in sheer embarrassment it is left to Artie to tell him what Lauren had discovered. And David starts laughing so hard I almost fall to the floor, "Oh fuck that's so funny," he gasps, "Those dicks are so freaking stupid, oh my god it hurts to breathe."

"I'm so glad you are finding the situation so funny David," I bitch and he laughs harder.

Artie snorts, "You have to admit it is a little amusing Kurt, they have to be nice to you to get Dave, but you are not what they are used to as male, you are not very jock-like, and the pair of you are in a relationship so they've come up with this." Sniggering he says, "Oh to have seen them brainstorming that would have been hilarious. They really can't see how very male you are. If they'd just seen you drooling over Dave when we were getting ready to play the game they would have freaked," he gives me a very knowing look, "You were all male bro."

"Um thank you Artie," I tell him standing up, "My male dignity had all but shrivelled up, I thought I was going to have to start a fist fight to get it back."

"No probs Kurt, anytime," we clap hands and as David has finished his fit of hysterics I sit in his lap and curl my legs under me.

"So," David says, "Drooling?"

As I flush Artie says, "Yep, you striped down naked and Kurt's IQ went bye-bye, he actually drooled, he had to wipe it off his chin. Plus that was some wood he was sporting."

"Really?" David looks pleased, "It's my awesome attractiveness," he glances at me and gives me a sweet kiss. Behind us in the other room we can hear the party hit an all new high as sound hits like a wave, when it calms down David flicks his eyes at us both, "The pair of you do know you won the game for us don't you?"

"How did you…" I start even as Artie says, "You noticed…" We end up staring at each other then at my boyfriend who grins.

"Dudes, your faces," he shifts to get more comfortable. "We should never have won that game, they had us beat. The only reason we were able to match them on the touchdowns was because we could use Artie as a battering ram and frankly we had to use some damn risky plays. Shit Kurt matched their kicker for every single kick, if that kid hadn't missed that once. We won purely on the fact Kurt didn't miss once." Rubbing his face he says, "That was too damn close, I really thought we were goners for sure."

We all sigh at the fact it was too damn close. Artie says, "When did you notice? It took me twenty minutes to realise Coach wasn't joking when she said the battle of our lives."

"About the same," David says. "Those fuckers were so good I had to really work to get to my targets, and too many of them nearly got past me and to Hudson and Evans."

"Coach let it slip before the game started," I tell them, they look shocked, "She said you mustn't know, that you had to believe you had a hope. She said we needed every advantage and an umissable kicker could be it."

"It was," Artie says firmly, "We won on your last kick." Tilting his head he asks me, "I have to know why were you playing up your strut when you got on the field? You've been toning it down during practice."

It still makes me so mad, "It was the way they laughed at us, like we were nothing. Just some cripple, some faggot," I spit the horrid word, "As if those labels were the only things we could be." David is rubbing my back soothingly, "I wanted them to see the obvious gay kid, I wanted them to know I could out kick their hetero player. When Artie mowed them down I cheered."

"That wasn't all," David said, "The way you did a different outrageous dance and then kicked the ball perfectly and you played up to the crowd so much," his arms flex, "I really thought I was gonna piss my pants laughing, you should have seen those jocks' faces, they tried throwing insults at us and did some damn fucking disrespectful insults about you," he growls and I'm the one soothing him. "I could have happily smashed them into the ground and kept going."

Artie reaches out to him too, "They thought they would make our guys uncomfortable but they laughed it off and rallied to defend you, it was awesome Kurt."

"Really?" I'm surprised, "They defended me?" My mind is a blank unable to process that.

"Yep," Artie leans in, "I think more of them realised we didn't stand a chance so it gave them something to focus on, to join forces and keep going. Every time you strutted out our jocks mocked theirs calling them the usual stuff because a little tiny slip of a gay guy could out kick them."

"Oh," I'm stunned I helped that much, I really didn't think the guys would go that far for me, "Wow they really want those scholarships."

"Yep," David looks smug, "Plus the fact that a little tiny slip of a gay guy had that much guts kinda gave 'em a kick up the pants too." I get another sweet kiss, "And how the hell did you get the crowd to moan 'BRAINS' like that? They even did the fucking Thriller chorus."

Chortling Artie says, "Yeah but when it moved from our supporters to theirs too?"

"Genius!" They both crow and fist bump.

"Actually," I tell them, "I didn't expect it to spread to all the stands, I thought it would stay in ours." It was quite something all the supporters singing along, I know the song is a classic anthem and catchy but it was still a shock to see.

"Yeah, it gave us one more edge against them," David says, "put them off just enough we could keep up. Thanks babe."

The door to the garden opens and in walks San and Britt lost in each others eyes, and Santana says, "Come on let's find Artie and you can tell him all about the double shooting stars you saw."

"I'm still not telling you my wishes," Brittany says, "One for each of you, and I want them to come true." They kiss the softest sweetest kiss and I see a side to the Latino girl I rarely even catch a glimpse of.

Coughing to catch their attention Artie says, "Wow two shooting stars Britt? It sounds magical."

Clapping her hands she spins in a circle, "Oh it was Artie! They shot through the air together and I just had to make a wish or two," she smiles her dreamy smile, "And now they'll come true and… Oh I can't tell you," she wags her finger, "So don't try and make me."

Artie smiles and promises, "I wont Britt I'll be good."

Spotting us Brittany dances across and hugs me, "Hi Kurt, love you."

"Love you too Boo," I tell her.

Then she hugs a very startled David who gets a face full of her chest, "Oh look Kurt you brought your dolphin too, yay." My boyfriend's arms are flailing a little and he may be struggling to breathe so I tap her arm and she lets go giggling.

Released David gives her a nervous smile and asks, "Dolphin?"

Sauntering over Santana sits in Artie's lap and lounges like she owns the place as she watches Brittany with an indulgent look, "Sweetie why don't you tell Davie Boo all about his inner dolphin?"

"Okay," and then she muscles in to sit in David's lap too. I squeak and nearly get pushed off, David catches me at the last moment and ends up opening his legs so I sit on one and Britt straddles the other launching into her big dolphin theory.

Schooling my face I struggle not to laugh at David's expressions as he listens politely to Britt's crazy view on life. And then she inducts him into the madness that is Lord Tubbington, with pictures. Using the excuse of getting drinks for everyone I have to flee the room leaving him to his fate and then stagger to the kitchen where I explode with laughter.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	62. Chapter 62

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be plot (Smut croons to Plot who snuggles in on the dance floor). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Tears running down my face I struggle to breathe, I ready should get the drinks and go and rescue David from Brittany's sweet but crazy clutches, but every time I think I can get up I flash on his face and it starts me off all over again.

Creaking the kitchen door opens and I wipe my face to see Artie wheeling himself in. Spotting me he grins, "Poor Dave," he holds his phone out to me and I stare at the picture of Britt and Santana sitting in David's lap while he looks at the camera with such desperation and Santana looks like she just bit into a lemon. "When you left Britt couldn't bare for your seat to get cold so she got Santana to sit there and keep it warm for you, so I volunteered to come and help you."

We stare at each other for a few moments and then we both howl and collapse with laughter. Tears now running down both our faces we pant to get enough air then catch each others' eyes and start again.

Sitting on the floor and leaning back against a cupboard I grin and weakly say, "We really should go back."

"Yeah," he says, "Britt would be okay but I think 'Tana and Dave may end up killing each other." He chuckles, "It's still funny though."

Clambering to my feet I brush my pants with my hands and reach for the plastic cups. Filling the cups and smiling I notice Artie has set up his tray, "S'Okay Kurt I'll carry the drinks, this thing comes in handy sometimes."

I grimace at him in sympathy and he shrugs, "Life tends to suck," he sighs.

Banging the door open a non-football jock strides in, "Ice, ice, where the fuck is the ice?"

Artie and I both point and tell him, he's a little drunk and sways, you can just tell he wants to say something nasty but he follows our fingers grabs the ice and stumbles back out.

"I always dreamed about joining the popular kids," Artie says, "I thought they must have the coolest parties, the most fun, turns out Glee rocks way more." He pauses then adds, "As long as the parties aren't at Rachel's."

"Hmm," I agree, "They tend to end up disasters, I'm surprised her dads ever let her have people over since the last one, those poor lobsters must have been really traumatised."

"Kurt?" His voice is really quiet so I glance over at him and he is staring at his feet.

"Yes Artie?" I reply.

He looks up at me with a really serious expression on his face, "Do you trust them?"

"Who?" I ask confused.

"The jocks."

"Oh," I say. "Them." I shake my head, "No. No, I don't trust them. Maybe the seniors, a little, they need me because they need David, but the rest, not in the slightest. They'll do as they're told for now but I'm going to have to be careful not to be alone with them or make any demands on them." I jump up to sit on the counter, "You?"

He shakes his head, "Nope. We're dating the most popular kids in this high school. You and I are both on the football team, and you heard Dave they needed us to win, but we don't belong, not really, we're just too different. And I know what you mean, they'll tolerate me just so long as I'm careful not to over stay my welcome and I don't make any demands either."

Shoulders drooping he says, "We're also in the kitchen of a big party to celebrate our win, that says a lot."

I sigh a little sadly, "Why is it we could win every trophy, every big game, and we'd still end up in the kitchen?"

"Just lucky I guess," he says and we both laugh bitterly.

"Artie?" I ask.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Can I ask you a really personal question?" I've been dying of curiosity for so long.

"Sure," he replies. "I don't promise to answer though, coz if you wanna know why I'm so damn badass at video games it's natural talent."

"Actually it was about Brittany and Santana," I tell him.

"Oh, okay you can ask but they're both chicks and crazy," he tilts his head and waits.

"It's just I was curious how it's working out for you three, you all seem happy," I venture.

"Well Britt is Britt, crazy, sweet, and so innocent I want to look after her and let her live in her own little world where everything is happy," I nod at that I do know Britt. "But Santana," he takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his nose, "Oh my god is that girl hard fucking work," my eyes widen at his out of character swear word. "She's so full of anger and rage, she lives to claw people down, to get there first and tear into anyone's happiness, but you put her near Britt and you see this whole other Santana."

Putting his glasses back on he says, "At first we just fought over Britt, and San used any and every trick to rip into me, even at my worst I've never felt that bad about myself I was ready to give up, and then Britt would smile at me so I gritted my teeth and smiled back."

"Oh Artie," I'm off the counter and hugging him, "I'm so sorry," I think I'm crying for him.

"Hey Kurt, please don't cry, really," he says and hands me a tissue. "We got over that, San realised I wasn't doing the same back so she slowly quit and we came to a kind of truce. When 'Tana got sick her no nothing family didn't look after her so I brought her to mine, it's not like I could trust Brittany to keep track of her medications," I still remember when she took all her cold medicine at once. "Mom and Dad had to nip out so I was taking care of Santana and she was too weak to even crawl to the toilet, didn't stop her cussing though."

We share a smile, that girl's mouth makes David's sound pure. "Anyway I pulled her onto my lap and wheeled her there and she went swearing at me the whole time," he blushes, "I kinda had to help at the clean up point too," Oh he means… "And then I took her back to bed and tucked her in, she bitched at me then went out like a light."

Wrapping his arms around himself he says, "And that was the turning point."

"What do you mean?" I ask still grossed out at touching a girl there. Eww.

"I mean in private she started to let the other Santana out, oh she's still bitchy even to Britt, but she can be really sweet too, and she's really sensitive, I have to be so careful of her in case I trample on her feelings." He rolls his eyes, "And I have to make sure to include her in everything," then he grins, "but last weekend we went to the mall together and this guy made a cripple joke, she rounded on him and went all out, he cried like a little girl, then she touched my shoulder and said something along the lines of the guy should drop dead and that he wasn't fit to lick her boyfriend's boots." He grins, "I was reeling from her defending me and it took three hours before I realised she'd called me her boyfriend, she'd never done that before."

The image of Santana making a grown man cry is easy to imagine. "Wow, so you're getting on better?"

"Bro she may be hard work but she's totally worth every effort I just hope I don't screw it up, I'll never love her as much as Britt but it'll be such a close second you'd never be able to measure the difference. And I know she'll never feel the same for me, but I really don't care, she deserves to be loved for the amazing person she is. I have no idea how all those guys could just use her and never really look at what they had, they all walked away from someone really special."

"Oh," I say, "I hope one day she gets to feel the same way about you too, you deserve it too." I give him another hug, this one more gentle and sedate.

"Urgh I'm gonna throw if you two get anymore sappy, and snowflake you are SO gay," Santana says leaning just inside the door.

A look of dawning horror crosses Artie's face, "How much did you hear?" he squeaks.

"You were bitching about being in the kitchen," she saunters over and looks down at him, "So I'm hard fucking work huh?" He swallows loudly, "And don't you forget it!" Then she kisses him as sweetly as she did Brittany earlier.

"I don't understand," he says, "Why aren't I dead?"

There is a trace of vulnerability in her eyes, a look that says she expects him to hurt her, "Because you don't use me, you not only act respectful to me and Britt you really feel respect for us." Shrugging it off she turns to me, "Okay cupcake we gotta get back, your man has resorted to hand puppets to make Britt stop talking, when I came to find you two runaways she was giggling so hard she nearly fell off his wide load lap."

Loading Artie's tray with the drinks, she pushes him out into the mayhem of the party, swiftly following on her heels I watch as everyone gets out of her way, they have no interest in messing with her.

David still has Britt on his lap and is indeed doing hand puppets. She squeals and says, "Yay Mr Fox and Mrs Fox found the cookies!" Turning to us she says, "San you found them! They weren't attacked by the evil dust bunnies were they?"

"No sweetie, they were gossiping like girls in the kitchen," Santana says passing out the drinks. "They got all huggy and sappy and I nearly had a sugar overdose," she shudders. Then she puts Artie's tray away and sits in his lap wrapping an arm around him, while he looks like he has a tiger by the tail and it's currently purring happily.

Knocking her drink back Brittany shifts on David's lap and snuggles in. Part of me is jealous after all he is mine, but part of me is amused and happy. David doesn't seem to know what to do with his spare hand and ops to let it dangle down, he throws me a look beseeching me to save him.

Being the faithful and loyal puppy I am I giggle at him first, then I grab a chair and bring it over, "Here you go Boo I have a chair for you," she falls for it and bounces over to sit on it.

David latches onto me and slips me onto his lap like I'm a protective measure. He will eventually learn that nothing can protect him from Brittany; you learn to open yourself up and go with it.

Brittany then tells us the story of Mr and Mrs Fox and the missing cookies, about their adventures until they find them and take them home to eat with some nice warm milk. It's really sweet and when I glance at him he shrugs bashfully, "I'm used to telling stories to kids, I love telling them and I enjoy making them up."

"Can I have the book?" Britt asks David expectantly.

"Um Britt sweetie," Santana says explaining, "Deedee doesn't have a book, he made it up."

Brittany rolls her eyes, "I know that 'Tana, I meant the book where he is going to put his stories so you and Artie can read them to me too." She says then frowns, "But you might have to make lots of copies so others can read them too."

We all stare at her and then turn to stare at David who looks dazed, "I… I never even thought about it before. They're just silly stories to keep kids happy."

Raising her hand Britt asks, "Will the book have pictures too?"

On the spot David "Um, err, I don't know, I mean I've done little doodle sketches but…" he's at a loss what to say.

And in normal Brittany style she changes moods quickly and gets to her feet, "I want to dance," holding her hand out to me she says, "Dance with me Kurt."

Laughing at her exuberance I get to my feet and dance her around the room, she's far better than me, only Mike can really keep up with her, but she lets me lead and we trip the light fantastic in silence that is broken by her occasional giggles.

A soft strain from a guitar Artie is playing floats towards us and then Santana's voice joins in to a Latin piece that's been in the charts recently. Obediently I change pace and salsa Britt to our very own concert.

David's foot is tapping and Britt dumps me as her partner to drag my poor master up and out onto the dance floor. Looking uncomfortable he's a bit stiff to start with and then finds his rhythm and I'm fascinated with watching him move and those hips of his, wow that really is all mine.

Mixing it up Britt grabs me again and almost throws me at David who proceeds to twist and twirl me. Brittany dances near us and then we are swapping partners and at one point sandwich David between us. Retaliating he swoops and picks us up off the ground and spins. I know he is strong and I'm still startled when he manages to hoist both of us above his head.

Artie sticks to playing guitar but the sultry sounds of a tango form under his talented fingers. Skipping over to Santana, Brittany makes her dance while I snuggle up to David who is perfectly masterful to me. Suddenly Santana is in my arms and Britt in David's and we dance and swap. Everything is so easy and relaxed I have missed this spontaneous music making as Britt and I join Santana in the singing, hesitantly David adds his voice and his depth is spine tingling.

Slowing it right down Artie sings to us and I love it when David waltzes me gently. Bit by bit we move closer until we end up swaying barely moving at all, my head tucked under his chin and my arms wrapped around his shoulders. His hands are resting on my butt and he's humming along with Artie.

I finally realise that the guitar has stopped and open my eyes to see Britt on Artie's lap cuddling him as Santana pushes his chair and dances them all, for once the boy can join in such an intimate moment, it makes me smile. Glancing up I see David's eyes are closed as he savours our dance, my eyes catch Santana's and she gives me the barest of nods.

Hmm it seems Artie might just end up getting the love he deserves after all.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts. Sorry holiday over now back to 4 updates a week.


	63. Chapter 63

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what if you squint could be mistaken as plot (Smut crooks a finger at Plot and smirks suggestively and Plot swaggers over). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Holding my coat up for me David helps me into it and then shrugs his on while I do mine up. I've spent far longer than we would have liked saying goodbye, for some reason these things always do take longer than you think they will. We have to leave early as we have work tomorrow.

Crooking his arm at me I slip mine through his and we exit the nice warm party and walk out into the cold. Shivering I snuggle into his side and match my steps to his. Hopping into the truck I eagerly wait for the heater to kick in.

Driving us home he is still humming under his breath, it's one of the romantic songs Artie sang. Creeping across the seat I rest my head on his shoulder happy and content.

"Um master?" I ask a little nervously.

"Hmm, yeah Kurt?" He sounds mellow and relaxed, perfect.

"Do you think at some point we could make love? No games, just making love?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says and flicks his eyes to mine for a second before gluing them back to the road.

"Yes. I'm just feeling so romantic, the dancing, the singing." I sigh, "Soft sweet naked time sometime would be wonderful." I snuggle into his shoulder and smile, "Thank you master."

"For what?"

"Listening to my request," I tell him, "Then in the next few weeks you might grant it. I know we are going to be really busy what with work and things I just really love you." I hum the same tune he was under my breath.

"Okay I'll think about it for you babe," he grins, "I don't know how I'd manage it though, making love to my sweet wonderful boyfriend, kissing him, touching him, listening to the soft sighs that he'll make, whispering romantic things into his ear." He says, "It's a tough job."

Giggling I tell him, "Wow you put yourself through all that? Lucky boyfriend."

"Oh he is, and he knows it." David laughs, "He is always so obedient, never once sasses me back, he falls to his knees in worshipful adoration."

Dramatically gasping I say, "He sounds like an angel."

Pulling in to the drive David turns the engine off and says, "Meh he'll do."

"Hey!" I protest and he laughs at me.

"I think I prefer my boyfriend to be mostly obedient, slightly sassy, but still falling to his knees in worshipful adoration. I like the fiery spirit, the full on character, and I love spanking him to make him behave." Kissing me gently he smiles smugly, "Guess you'll do for now, and forever."

Strolling to the door arm in arm, he opens the door and I nip into the nice warm house. "Oh that is so much better." My hands are still cold so I sneak up to David and move in for a hug digging my hands up his shirt onto his nice warm back.

"Holy shit Kurt!" He screams. "Jesus your hands are cold," he makes me take my hands out from under his shirt and then he holds them in his own warm ones. "There, is that better?" he asks.

"Yes master, thank you," I say grinning playfully at him.

"Hmm next time say something before you try and kill me with those little icicles you pretend are hands," he says and kisses me. "Now go and get ready for bed we have work early in the morning," and he yawns.

Flitting through my nighttime routine I crawl into bed next to him and cuddle into him. He urges me closer and I wiggle on top gazing down at him in the semi darkness. His fingers trace through my hair and I drop my head so we can kiss softly, barely brushing our lips together.

Our legs tangle under the sheets and my body stirs but I ignore it concentrating on him instead. The faintly dry lips that touch mine, his breath on my face, one hand stroking my hair, the other resting on my back, the not quite rasp of his almost stubble.

Shifting his head his hand guides my lips to his neck and I comply kissing and nibbling on all the spots I know he likes. A shiver passes through him and he moves restlessly under me, while something hard and hot begins to poke me in the stomach. I keep my smile to myself, I might just get my request yet.

"Kurt?" he asks.

"Hmm, yes master?" I reply into his ear and then I lick that tender point right there, his leg kicks a little and he gasps.

"I take it you aren't that tired?" he asks dryly.

"Not really master," I tell him, "unless you are."

The hand on my back slips further down and squeezes my ass, "No, suddenly I'm wide awake."

"Oh? What did you want to do then master?" and I bite careful on his earlobe, he groans and stretches.

"Hmm, what do you think I want to do?" His voice has dropped and he presses a kiss to my shoulder making me shiver. "How obedient are you feeling Kurt?"

"How obedient do you want me to be?" I ask, "I can obey everything you tell me or I can resist you if the football game hyped you up." I lick from his ear to his shoulder and then kiss the love bite I made a few days ago.

"Very obedient," he says, "very, very obedient." He moves to kiss my neck. "I want you to do exactly what you are told to do."

"Yes master," I moan excited, "Command me."

"Just keep kissing me for now," he says so I go back to kissing his mouth and occasionally pressing my lips to other parts of his face like his nose, and I trace those tempting moles by his mouth. He hasn't said to deepen the kisses so I stay soft and gentle. It's nice, we've not had a proper kissing session for a while.

Beneath me he grows more restless and his eyes are wide open staring upwards. Why? I glance up and I can see our reflection, oh that's why, he's watching us.

"Kurt, stay," he says and I freeze as his legs kick the covers off of us, "Hmm, that's better, I can see all of us now. Okay carry on," he says so I go back to kissing him.

Both of his hands move to my back and roam clutching at me and squeezing randomly, he's much more aroused than he's letting on. His legs agitatedly slide on the bed and he fidgets constantly, my ass aches in anticipation of him taking me. A low moan erupts from him and he says, "Stop, oh god I can't take it. Off, now."

Wondering if I've down something wrong I slip to one side and sit up as he lays there panting. "Oh fuck," he grunts. Focusing on me he says, "Kurt go put your collar and lead on. Then put your wrist and ankle cuffs on. Then put the chains on your collar that attach to your wrist cuffs, the long ones, I need you to use your hands. And bring lots of lube." Getting off the bed I walk over to the drawer and he adds, "And a cock ring, we're really gonna need that too."

Doing as I am told I put the collar and lead on the familiar weight is comforting. My cuffs are next and I fiddle to get them to sit right, then I clip a chain to a wrist cuff and attach the other end to my collar, I do the same to the other side. Grabbing the lube and a ring I turn back to the bed.

David is in the process of covering the bed with a blanket and then sprawls on his back. Spreading his legs wide open he looks at me and crooks a finger at me and smirks suggestively. I swagger over to him and kneel on the bed so I can crawl towards him. Sitting up he catches hold of my lead and tugs until I'm sitting between his legs.

"Put the ring on," he commands so I grip myself and then he says, "No, not you, me." Startled I look up at him to make sure I've heard him right, he nods. Grasping him I set the ring at his base and tighten it. He moans throwing his head back, "Ah Kurt, fuck your hands feel so good," so I trace my fingers up and down teasing him, moaning again he says, "Kurt I order to go slow at all times, no speeding up not even at the end, and you have to make me come at least twice before you release the ring and I can spill over you." Panting he looks me in the eye, "Got it?" I nod, "Good, now kiss me some more, then I want you to do my nipples before you stretch me and take me."

My jaw drops, he wants me to top him? He chuckles at me, "Oh yeah babe you were that good I want it again, now get up here and kiss me with tongue this time."

Moving up his body I lay down on top of him, my legs between his own, he encourages me to kiss him and I do. Remember his order to go slow I lazily dip my tongue into his mouth and massage his tongue with mine; his hands go back to roaming my body and his hips occasionally rock him against my body.

He's still watching in the mirror and I smile quietly, I know exactly how distracting it can be. Moving my own hands I touch his shoulders and squeeze those amazing muscles. It doesn't take long for him to get really restless beneath me and start to thrust his hips. Pulling his mouth away he groans, so I transfer my mouth to his neck grazing on it and sneak my hand around his hardness pumping him slowly.

"Yes, yes Kurt, harder, damn it harder," he growls and I ignore him as he's told me to keep it slow, but I do slip my thumb over the now lubricated tip. Frustrated he moves his hips faster instead and then he's stiffening under me and crying out before his body goes limp, "Shit, fuck, no, god damn it! Kurt! Kurt! More!"

Kissing down his chest I grab the lube with one hand and then to keep him distracted and to obey him I lick one of his nipples that is already peaked and hard. Opening the lube I slick the fingers of one hand and then move them between his legs, he's so busy writhing as I suck the nipple he doesn't notice me circling his entrance, slowly I push my finger into him and he bucks under me moaning my name.

Pressing kisses across his chest I give his other nipple the same treatment as I push my finger in and out nice and slowly. He's so tight, even more so than last time, each lick and suck of his nipple makes him grip my finger. I'm searching for just the right spot, I'm not used to doing it from this angle and I feel clumsy and awkward, but then I brush past what I think it is and he arches his back, bingo, got it.

From now on I make sure I rub it again and again, it's what he needed because while he is still gripping my finger he is relaxing at last. The second finger slides in with no trouble and his hips dip a little before he relaxes again letting me stretch him. He utters my name when I scissor my fingers but doesn't fight the intrusion, when I glance up at him he's gone back to watching us in the mirror his hands fist the blanket.

Adding the third finger he hisses as I push it in, "Oh god that burns so damn good, oh Kurt, more, more, give me more." I stick to the same slow pace and let him relax before I widen my fingers. He arches and as things become slicker and easier his hips move and I realise he's actually rutting himself on my fingers.

Licking down his stomach I kiss and lick his erection. Gripping him in my other hand I lap his pre come off and suck the very tip of him into my mouth while pumping him with my hand. Rocking his hips desperately he sobs my name and I feel him clench rhythmically around my fingers, I deliberately widen them and work his prostrate, his sobs turn into a strangled yell as he thrashes on the bed.

Panting he goes motionless on the bed so I stop moving and just wait for him to recover. Stirring he opens one eye and looks at me I drop my gaze and sit as submissively as I can. Clearing his throat a few times he asks, "Am I ready yet?"

Tentatively I check and his hands constrict on the blanket, "Yes master you are stretched and ready."

Nodding he flicks a little foil packet at me. Leaving my fingers where they are I tear the packet open with my teeth, carefully not to rip the condom. One handed I manage to roll it on and then lube it. Glancing up at him his eyes are closed again I cough to get his attention and he lifts an eyebrow at me.

"Master I'm ready now too," I tell him and wait, he nods and lays back down, only he curves his spine. To help him I take my fingers out of him and manoeuvre his left leg up so it hooks over my right shoulder and then assist him in adjusting his right to give me a better angle and access to him. Guiding myself I prod at his entrance and then very slow sink into him.

He is so much tighter than before even though I know I've stretched him enough, gritting my teeth I work my way in, his moans encourage me and let me know I'm not hurting him. Heat envelopes me and I whimper at the snug fit inside him, its unbelievably pleasurable. Fully sheathed in him I find him watching in the mirrored privacy stand, sweat is standing out on his body and he has the odd betraying tremble in his limbs at how much he is enjoying this.

Pulling out just as slowly I drag myself from that fantastic heat and wait until I am only just inside then I surge forward a little faster and frantically try and remember where to angle so that I can rub his spot. It take a few thrusts and then he twists his body and his eyes flutter shut even as he whimpers.

Picking a slow tempo I thrust into him again and again. Clinging to his commands of what he wanted I struggle to behave as the pressure inside me threatens to spill out. Whimpering at each thrust he shudders on the bed and throws his head from side to side.

Closing my own eyes I mentally do algebra to distract myself, to try and last as long as I can. My master's whimpers deepen and turn throaty and change to an almost constant moan. The algebra is not working and I bit my lip fighting my body's urges.

"Kurt, oh fuck, Kurt, Kurt! So close, Kurt, need, want, Kurt," he babbles, "Babe, oh, yes, fuck, KURT!" My fingers fumble with the ring and then wrap around him pumping him in time to my thrusts.

The visual of watching him come across his own body coupled with the pulsing in his erection and the echoing pulses inside him drive me over the edge of my own climax and I call out his name as I empty into him letting him milk me dry as pleasure ripples through me.

Getting my breath back I pull out of him gently and he grunts slightly. Carefully I let his leg drop from my shoulder to the blanket and I shift his other leg so he is more comfortable.

Staggering about on my legs, I use the wall to hold me up as I make my way to the bathroom to clean up and grab a washcloth for him. Softly I wash him and then fight to pull the blanket and covers from under him.

David's head lolls towards me and his eyes open a little, when I gaze into them I can see the pupils are completely blown, I'm not going to get a lot out of him for a while.

Eventually I get him under the covers, throwing the blanket to the floor I put the washcloth into the bathroom sink and then try and get the collar and cuffs off but my hands wont work so I give up and slither under the covers.

Rolling to one side my master flops partly onto me and cuddles in, his head resting on my shoulder and a leg threads it's way over me, an arm is slung across my stomach his hand settles over my heart.

Wiggling I get my arm around him and hold him tight pulling the covers over us both, kissing his hair I murmur, "I love you," to him.

A grunt from him and he slurs, "love you too," a few seconds later and his breathing changes letting me know he's sound asleep, smiling to myself I drift off with one last yawn.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Because top!Kurt is so hard to resist.


	64. Chapter 64

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and more plot (Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No it's PLOT! Eek run for your lives!). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Tinkling Christmas music fills the store and I sigh as another thoughtless shopper bashes my cart. David has already told me I can't kill any of them. Reading my list I lift the cereal from the shelf and scan the ingredients then slam the box back, seriously is it too much to ask that some of the offers they have on food be for food that wont kill you with too much of everything that's bad for you.

So far this Saturday after the big game has stuck to the normal patterns, we've worked, and David got a massive number of tips. The library had a new Vogue and my boyfriend has found a few creative writing books he intends to read over the holidays. Laundry was routine and then we got here to the store and it all changed because that is when he found 'THEM'.

Checking more of the offers I find one that is passable, David will complain it's rabbit shit mixed with tasteless paper from the bottom of a bird cage, but he will live a few more years longer and he can enjoy eating it each and every day for making me wear the antlers.

Apparently he is really looking forward to Christmas this year, no more hiding, no more evil family, just the two of us in the morning before we go to work for the afternoon and evening shifts at the restaurant. At the moment he is making Finn look like a grown up when it comes to handling the holiday excitement.

Passing a mirrored surface I do my best not to look but the morbid curiosity makes me and I stare at Kurt Hummel, fabulous and leading fashionable gay guy wearing a pair of tacky foam reindeer antlers.

My master was kind and let me have the plain boring antlers, he however said this would be the best Christmas ever so his antlers are bigger, brasher, light up and flash coloured patterns, oh and they play twelve Christmas songs, badly. He's told me he is going to string mistletoe on his horns and stand over me so I have no choice but to kiss him as he ravages me and our brains melt, all with the added bonus of being able to hum along to the tunes at the same time. I was less than enthused at the last part and he called me scrooge and clucked me under the chin before he stuck my antlers on my head.

Checking a few more things off my list I start down another aisle and try not to run people over, David isn't around so the odd ankle is fair game and when the owners turn around I do my sweetest innocence with wide eyes and they all let me off thinking its an accident but they do move out of my way so I can reach the shelves I want. I get a lot of comments about my antlers and heartfelt wishes that I have a great Christmas. I almost feel guilty.

"Kurt?" a familiar male voice says full of surprise.

And I find Mr Schue standing behind me a bemused expression on his face, oh no, someone I know has seen me in 'THE ANTLERS'. "Mr Schue," I squeak and frantically try and think of an excuse to be wearing the damn things. Aliens abducted me. I'm really my fashionless identical twin. Mad scientists made them grow. I've been pranked by Santa's Elves.

"Nice antlers Kurt," he says, "I'm glad to see you getting so into the holidays," I fake a bigger smile, "You're always so reserved it's nice to see you relaxing."

Opening my mouth to say something the sound of jingling gets louder and then my boyfriend is calling my name and waving as he jogs up to me a pile of craft things balanced precariously on one arm that he drops into the front of the cart to an avalanche of jingling. Now what is he buying?

"Hey Mr S," my overly happy master says.

"Hello David," the choir teacher seems a little dazed and is staring at the bigger antlers, "Wow, now those are antlers."

And that is all it takes for David to show them off, the flashing lights, the Christmas songs, and he fills Mr Schue in on the fact that we are making our own decorations this year. Enthusiastically hugging me then the teacher he mentions raiding the craft area again and practically skips off.

"Err…" Mr Schue stands there stunned, another victim of the walking force of nature that is a happy David.

"It's alright," I tell the man, "I'm banning him from sugar."

We both laugh and he asks, "Is he always like that?"

Shrugging I say, "Well there is no school, no pressure, no having to be anyone but him, he tends to go a little hyper plus he is really looking forward to Christmas this year."

"Oh," is all I get in return. "Well good luck," Mr Schue says sincerely.

Finishing the rest of the shopping with David appearing now and again like a human whirlwind I reach the checkout and then he is suddenly there grinning and holding a colossal amount of fake mistletoe, "For later," he murmurs in my ear and helps me pack up our groceries and the craft supplies he's gathered.

In the car park we load the truck and then David tugs me in for a kiss, he hasn't counted on the antlers and frowns, but then the biggest smile stretches across his face and he says, "Oh wow look Kurt, even our antlers are nuzzling 'coz they're as in lurve as we are," and then the complete sappy romantic sweetie rubs my nose with his own.

Unfortunately we don't get to wear our antlers in the car and David sulks all the way home because they catch on the roof, I try to act upset but he isn't convinced and grumbles.

At home we are so busy putting the groceries away I hope he forgets his new obsession and he doesn't make me wear them. Relaxing I start humming and chopping vegetables for dinner.

Arms wrap around me and a mouth kisses my neck, "Hmm, hey babe, you okay making dinner 'coz I got a little project I wanna work on."

Indulgently I say, "It's fine darling, you go ahead."

Squeezing me he tells me, "You are the most awesome boyfriend in the world, I love you so much and I'm gonna show you too." And then he is gone vanishing into the spare room, ducking back out for a second he says, "Err babe? No going into the spare room, it's off limits until I say so."

"Yes dear," I say, "Have fun."

"I will, call if you need anything," and then the door is shut and blessed silence falls over the house.

Switching on the radio I sing along and put the dinner on. While it cooks I do the ironing to get that out of the way. And I'm still antler free so things are looking up.

Checking the dinner I go and knock on the spare room door, "David? Dinner is in about 10 minutes."

"Okay, thanks babe," he calls out and I hear more jingling. Just what is he up to?

Tiding up from the ironing I meander around the house straightening a few things up and generally wasting time while I wait for the dinner. When I'm serving up I call his name and let him know it is almost on the table.

Putting the plates actually on the table I am about to call him again when I glance up to find him lurking in the doorway, his antlers are firmly on and he's hiding something behind his back with a big bad boy smirk on his face. "I got something for you," he says and whips out my antlers, but he's altered them slightly. He's strung chains between the horns and on the chains are little bells that jingle with every tiny movement. There are feathers and glittery stickers on the horns too. Confused I stare at him, he can't possibly mean for me to wear that monstrosity?

Offering the antlers to me he says, "See I made them better. The chains are like yours but with bells on 'coz of Christmas." Biting his lip he looks at me shyly, "And I put feathers on as wings wouldn't fit."

"Wings?" I'm baffled.

"Yeah, I know people say stuff like 'You're the wind beneath my wings', and other romantic shit like that, but you're my wings, I can't fly without you," he's gazing at me with such love in his eyes I know I've lost the battle before it's even begun.

"I even picked up glittery crap because I know you like it, see there's lots of hearts, and I was able to find ones of dogs, cats, some horses, and even reindeer," he says proudly.

Oh Gaga, I'm going to have to wear the damn atrocious things for him.

Summoning all my acting skills I smile and walk towards him holding my hands out, "Thank you David that's very sweet and thoughtful of you, I love my antlers."

His face falls, "Oh god you really hate the antlers," his voice is quiet and he looks so dejected. "It's okay Kurt, I guess I should have known better, you weren't that happy with them at the store, I just hoped they'd grow on you or something." The hand holding the antlers drops, "I'll go put these somewhere else and then I'll be back for dinner." Kissing my cheek he says, "Thanks for trying babe."

How does he always see through me like that? How? Feeling really guilty I reach out and pluck the tacky, evil, vulgar antlers from his hand and before my fashion sense can save me I put the antlers on.

"Oh babe, you don't have to do that for me, I know I'm kinda going over the top at the moment," he says walking towards me as I back away from him.

Jutting my chin out I declare as calmly as I can, "David, you have spent time and effort to make my antlers extra special, and as I am your wings so you can fly I will wear the damn things for the Christmas holidays and no longer. But I will not wear them out of the house. Take it or leave it."

His jaw has dropped a little and then snaps shut, "If you're really sure babe, I'll take it, I can't believe I have such an awesome boyfriend." Taking me in his arms he gazes into my eyes, "Thank you Kurt," a tender and gentle kiss is placed on my lips, "This really means a lot to me."

Dinner is a quiet affair broken by the sound of jingling bells whenever I move my head. I try and hold as still as I can but it's impossible. Crossing my eyes I try and glare at the offending antlers that are out of sight.

Sniggering from David and he gets a glare that makes him laugh harder, "Oh Kurt babe I really appreciate it but your face, here let me take them off for you before you injure yourself pulling faces at them."

Gently slapping his hand away I sniff with distain, "How dare you try and take the antlers my loving boyfriend made for me, they are mine, hands off."

"You sure?" he asks uncertainly.

"I'm sure," I tell him.

"Okay," he gives me his shy smile, "You look good in them, no really you do, don't pull another face Kurt, I know they're not jewel encrusted fashion things, but you look so cute I wanna hug you and nuzzle you forever." Preening at his last words I smile back at him. "Um, do you think we could have a go at the decorations after dinner?"

For all his confidence I often forget that he has had a horrible childhood and that Christmas was not a time of cheer. I've had a much better experience of this seasonal holiday and I am now determined that he will look forward to Christmas every single year, even if it kills me. Putting my hand on his I give him a genuine smile, "David, we are going to decorate our home until we collapse from all the Christmas spirit."

"Cool," his face lights up.

Clearing away after dinner we wash and dry, then he drags a mountain of craft things to the table and we settle down to make paper chains. In the ensuing chaos I end up with a paper chain stuck to my nose, luckily it is only paper glue so it comes off easily enough, David accidentally attaches a glitter fairy sticker to his cheek and doesn't notice so I keep quiet.

Slowly but surely we overdo all of the decorations, chains are hung everywhere, mistletoe is rampant and anyone walking in may think we've been attacked by mutant plastic mistletoe. David even got lights for a tree we don't have and has put them up in our bedroom and the front room so they twinkle merrily.

As we don't have a tree my creative whiz of a boyfriend has put a card of a tree on a table and says we can put our presents under the table.

Standing back we stare at our overblown creation, and it feels right. Grinning at my master I throw my arms around him and kiss his cheek, the one without the fairy and say, "Perfect."

"Really?" He asks but his eyes are huge and they keep tracking all the bits and pieces as if they are going to vanish at any moment, and leave him with nothing.

"Really," I say firmly.

Hugging me back he picks me up so my feet are dangling off of the floor and dances us around the house. He makes me press the button on his antlers so the songs are played and he sings along loudly missing the odd word here and there.

Kissing me enthusiastically under part of the mutant mistletoe monster he chuckles happily, "Best Christmas EVER!"

Getting ready for bed we take the antlers off so I stage them a little and then nudge him, "David, look, the antlers are nuzzling again," and grin up at him.

"Yeah babe they are," and he nuzzles me laughing, the fairy still stuck to his face. "Who's my little reindeer?" he asks me playfully.

"Me," I tell him, looks like I have another animal type; I seem to collect them around him.

Beaming at me he kisses me tenderly love in his eyes. He's right this is going to be an excellent Christmas.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	65. Chapter 65

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and more plot (Plot pokes at the antlers and they jingle). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Fiddling with the presentation I give it one more tug then nod and wince at how loud the jingling noise is. Picking up the tray with David's breakfast on it I sneak down the hall and softly push the door open. I've been gone long enough that he is stirring; he doesn't sleep well if I'm not there.

Carrying the tray I kneel by the bed and bow my head to the sound of the bells on the antlers I'm wearing. He was so happy with the damn things I'm voluntarily wearing them for him this morning.

"Hmm, Kurt?" His voice is soft and rough all at the same time from his slumber.

"Master," I call gently to him.

Turning over he yawns and blinks sleepily at me, and his mouth curves up, "Hey you're wearing the antlers," he says as he hugs the covers to his body.

Holding up the tray I tell him, "I made you breakfast in bed."

"Wow is that French toast?" he asks and sits up letting the covers slide down his stomach. "Kurt you've made a few of my favourites and oh look you even made me grapefruit," he doesn't mind grapefruit but it isn't something he'd ordinarily eat.

"It's good for you," I tell him and I place the tray on his lap while I stretch out on the covers lounging and showing off for him. It helps that I'm naked with only antlers on and his eyes follow my every movement.

Making short work of the grapefruit he sips his coffee and watches me before he tackles the single homemade waffle swimming in syrup just like I knew he would.

A smirk slips onto my lips and I stalk up the bed, I lay down next to him and gaze at him, he freezes in places and he clearly knows I'm up to something. Lifting an eyebrow at me he waits, and a small line of syrup trickles onto his thumb.

"Let me get that for you master," I say and take the fork out of his hand then I lick his thumb all the time keeping my eyes on his, so I can see them widen and grow dark. Opening my mouth I suck on his thumb and the reaction in his eyes is obvious as his pupils dilate, so I swirl my tongue over the pad of his thumb and he shifts on the bed. Innocently I let him slip out and then I hand him his fork, "Oh and master? My mouth is much better now," and I lay back down as slowly and sensuously as I can to the added chiming of bells.

Eyes glued to me he only seems to come back to his senses when he shakes his head and hastily takes a bite of waffle. I hide my grin of triumph that my boyfriend finds me sexy and distracting.

Finished with the waffle he picks up a piece of French toast and munches on it. Clearing his throat he says, "So you're mouth is all healed up?"

"Yes master," I reply docile and meek, when he pauses and gives me a long look I know he isn't fooled by my tone.

"Damn," he says regretfully.

Worried I sit up, "Is anything wrong?" Maybe I over did it and he doesn't like the breakfast.

"Nope, I've got a frecking boner and I have to go to church and think pure thoughts," he grimaces and sighs, "We don't have time to do much, it'll have to wait until I get back."

"But David," I say and try for sultry, "I don't mind doing all the work if you just want to lay back and eat your French toast."

Choking slightly he stares at me and swallows the offending food, "Err…"

As he is staring at my mouth I lick my lips, "I really don't mind master," I breathe huskily.

Deliberately he puts the tray on the floor and lifts the plate of French toast up. Laying back on to pillows to keep him propped up he pushes the covers down enough to reveal his erection.

Assuming he has given me permission I crawl to him and use my hands to rub him up and down, he groans around the toast. Leaning forward I lick at his crown and drink down all the pre come that is beginning to leak from him, I've missed this.

Kissing down the long vein on his underside I spend time caressing and placing increasingly open wet kisses all over him, reacquainting myself with that hard yet soft skinned wonder of David. His testicles pull themselves and nestle tight below him, those sweet stones surrounded by sweeter flesh; I carefully manoeuvre one and suck it in my mouth while I lick the sac. Above me my boyfriend's back arches and he moans.

I explore that line running between his balls and anus, kissing, licking and rubbing lightly. David's legs open to give me more access and I take full advantage, and his groans grow louder.

The plate is discarded empty with only crumbs to litter the surface and he goes back to sipping his coffee.

Now the danger of him choking to death is minimised I move so I can take him in my mouth. Slipping over the top of him I suck at him and sink down a bit at a time distending my jaw so he will fit. David is a few inches longer than average, which is not a problem, but he has girth, which can be a problem, and means we both have to work harder. He's admitted on more than one occasion that he is glad he isn't any bigger; it means I can do this for him and he can fit inside of my ass without hurting me. Apparently there was a jock a few years older than him that had a monster in his pants and very few girls would go that far with him because it was just too big to be pleasurable.

Hollowing my cheeks I bob up and down using my hands to fondle his balls and pump the base of him that I can't reach with my mouth. My tongue laps at the top of him and around his shaft, I've missed this taste of him and I groan at how good this is for me. The whole thing is accompanied by the musical sound of my antlers' bells.

My own erection is jutting out and I ignore it as I'm enjoying this far too much. Damn Paul and Gabe for bruising my face. A hand ruffles my hair and I glance up to find he has put the mug down and he is panting, "Shit Kurt I can't believe just how much you love sucking cock babe," he moans and his hand encourages me to speed up, so I do.

Sucking harder I greedily work him wanting to have him come in my mouth so I can drink down my reward. His hips move and I moan in anticipation as saliva floods my mouth.

"Oh fuck that feels so good," he grunts out and his other hand rests on my shoulder squeezing. I roll my eyes up to him and he's breathing heavily, "Yeah that's it babe, harder, harder Kurt, yes, so close now."

Determined I return my wandering attention to my task and increase my tempo making the bells crash noisily.

"Yes, now, Kurt! Now!" He calls out and his hand tightens painfully in my hair even as he jets warm viscous liquid over my tongue and into my waiting mouth. Swallowing I drain him as much as I can and savour the tang of him, whimpering even as I feel him pulse and spasm in my warmth cavern.

All too soon it's over and I hold him in my mouth running the tip of my tongue along him and moving to scoop more of him in.

Sprawled back he's breathing deeply and revelling in the bliss so I rest my head on his hip and close my eyes revelling in the after effects of sucking him. I'm aroused but so happy, I don't care if I don't orgasm, I really do enjoy this so much.

A tap on my nose and I obediently and reluctantly let him go. Though I can't resist one last kiss on the tip of him and then I crawl to lay down next to him.

"How the hell can you give me such a fucking amazing blow job and look so frecking innocent all at the same time?" he asks.

Shrugging, "I have no idea," I tell him, "I'm lucky I guess."

Pulling me in for a hug his hand reaches down and wraps around me pumping me and I groan in pleasure, "Sorry babe but I don't think I have time to do anything back," he frowns unhappily, "I don't want to be late for my first proper service at church."

"David," I reassure him, "It really is fine, you know I love doing that for you, and I have a kind of surprise for you."

"You mean more of a surprise than being naked in antlers, bringing me breakfast in bed and then sucking me off while I eat that breakfast?" He grins at me.

"Yes David, and I wasn't sure if you would take up the offer of letting me suck you," I look at him shyly and wait.

"Okay I'll bite, what is my surprise" he smiles.

"I ran you a bath," I tell him, "So you could just soak and wash, and I picked some clothes out for you so you'll look smart but comfortable at church today, oh and I packed a few cookies in case you needed them."

"Really? You did all that for me?" He seems startled.

I nod and jingle, damn those bells, "Yes, it's your first service at your new church, and you'll be on your own, so I wanted it to be special."

Hugging me he says, "Thanks babe, you are so damn good to me."

Everything goes smoothly, he sits in the bath and I help wash him, he puts on his clothes, I tug here and there making him presentable, and then he picks up the cookies and gives me a long lingering kiss as he leaves the house.

The door clicks shut and I take the damn antlers off but I pose them against his so they nuzzle, he really is such a romantic sap sometimes.

With the coast clear I nip into the spare room and pull out my presents to him from their hiding place and wrap them up. I add bows and raid the craft things for glittery hearts to plaster all over them and I give in and put a few reindeer on for good measure.

Placing them under the table in the front room I step back to view them and smile, we have presents under our tree. This really will be the best Christmas ever.

Checking the time I put an aerobics program on and start working out. I can't really do these when David is in the house unless he sits in another room, he says that watching me do this is irresistible and he tends to pounce, and while I get a very thorough work out it's never the one I was intending to do.

Sweaty I complete the last cool down and turn the TV off, then I run myself a bath with my special bath salts. Relaxing back in the water I lazily wash and soak my body enjoying the sensations. I'm partly hard but ignore it, David will be home soon and if everything went well he might be interested, or if not I'll wait, practice has taught me to wait, and it is always worth it in the end.

Getting out of the bath I towel myself dry and apply lotion smoothing it into my skin. Feeling much more human I riffle through my clothes and take time out to play with my wardrobe before I pick something eye catching and put it on, oh green is so my colour, but then most colours are.

Spotting the antlers I put them on it makes him happy and it's only until Christmas, it's not going to kill me, it might maim my fashion sense but that's all.

Pretending I've been busy all morning I sit and do some homework in the kitchen. It's not long until I hear the key in the lock and I skip down the hall to greet him.

Closing the door behind him he smiles at me so I go up on tiptoe and kiss him hello. His arms wrap around me and he hugs me as he kisses me back. "Hi Kurt, miss me?"

"Always," I reply. "You seem happy, did it go okay?" I ask anxiously.

"That place is awesome," he grins, "Seriously they are the best," then the smile drops off of his face, "Yeah and then Cain and his wife Nancy turned up."

My blood runs cold, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"He's joined the church and he behaved himself the whole freaking time, he did hover over Nancy but he came and talked to me and asked after you, I said you were fine and he smiled," David looks shocked, "I remembered what you told me and said thanks for not giving you away and he said it was fine, but that he expected me to do the same for Nancy. And then they left after thanking Ben and saying it was a nice church." David shrugs, "It's weird after all this time to find out my bro is smarter than he has ever let on, guess I wasn't the only one hiding in my family."

Holding my man in my arms I rub a hand up and down his arm, "As long as he doesn't hurt you," I'm feeling all protective.

"I doubt it, oh and we have an invite for dinner at their house on Christmas Eve," my master heaves a sigh, "I said yes but that our plans may change due to work, so we can wiggle out if we need to."

"Dinner?" I squeak, "Is it safe?" the Karofsky's terrify me I really don't want anything to do with them.

"I think it is, and I'd really like to get to know him, he seemed so different, he's family, and he might be the only family I have," and with that I agree to go with David, to back him up and look after him. "Thanks babe, oh and talking about invites we have one for Az's house."

Oh joy. "Really?" I'm sceptical. If the Karofsky's terrify me then Azimio and the jocks run a close second, the homophobic fashion-less morons.

"It seems his older sister Victoria is gay too and she's coming home for her first visit after coming out and the family wants to show their support," he cuddles me and says, "And since they unofficially adopted me when I was a kid I'm invited too and so are you as my fiancé, Mr and Mrs A want to check out my future hubby."

"Oh," I say weakly.

"Yep, I was always round their house with Az, they were the ones that helped me see as a kid that my dad was abusive and that a relationship shouldn't involve fists. I really don't know what I would have done or become without them, they're like the parents mine were never able to be," his voice is so warm and the clearly mean a lot to him.

"Right when is the invite for," I frantically start running outfits through my head.

Glancing at his watch he says, "About an hour from now."

"An hour! Give me the phone," I snatch it and bolt for the bedroom dialling frantically, "Mercedes help! I need an outfit to meet the parents in!"

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts. Been playing around on fanfic and found the button that tells me how many alerts I have in total and WOW springs to mind.


	66. Chapter 66

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and more plot (Nervously Plot holds Smut's hand and knocks on the door). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Holding David's hand I am outwardly confident as we walk up to the house, the nice big palatial house, in the very nice neighbourhood, in the nice part of town that we have just parked our run down truck outside of.

"Relax Kurt," David says and squeezes my hand. "They are gonna love you."

"I am relaxed David," I tell him then whisper, "But what if they hate me?"

"I love you, they'll love you," he says, "It's that simple."

Tugging on my clothes I worry at my lip, "Do I look alright?"

Pulling me into a hug he says, "Kurt, really you look amazing as always, please just breathe, why are you so worried about your clothes anyway?"

"Because I didn't think I'd ever have to worry about my first meet the parents outfit, do I go bold with a here I am attitude, or do I go subdued until they get to know me, or something in the middle?" From the look on his face it's not something he's thought of, "Hypothetically if you were meeting my dad what would you be wearing?"

"Kevlar all over body armour with added padding and bullet proof head gear," he says automatically.

"Huh?" I really don't understand him sometimes. "Why?" What happened to my fantasy of him turning up in a suit and tie carrying flowers?

"'Coz you're dad has a shotgun and you're his sweet little boy, and after bullying you to the point I got expelled I didn't think any first meeting was going to go well, I figured if he got to shoot at me a few times he might feel better," David is so earnest as he says it I go blank for a moment.

And then we are at the front door that opens to show a smiling woman who says, "Oh there he is, my sweet little Dave," she throws her arms around him and says, "I've missed you my baby boy."

Hugging her back he says, "Hey Mrs A, I missed you too," they kiss each others cheeks and then he grabs my hand, "And this is my Kurt, Kurt this is Mrs A, she's awesome."

Bringing out my most charming smile and manners I say, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Adams, David's told me so much about you, these flowers are for you," I hand the flowers I'd insisted on getting over and she sniffs at them.

"Oh you shouldn't have Kurt," she says but beams at me.

"Yeah well Kurt wanted to make a good impression on you, 'coz this is his meet the parents moment," David says and I freeze a panicky expression sliding onto my face.

Mrs Adams winks at me and whispers, "Well Kurt, as first impressions go you're doing very well indeed. Now get in here the pair of you, everyone else has already arrived," she ushers us through the giant hallway with matching giant staircase and chandelier to a huge room filled with various sofas and finally someone I know has a chaise long in their home. "Everyone Dave made it and he's brought Kurt with him," then she walks off saying she's putting my flowers in water.

The room is packed with girls, so Azimio and the man I assume is his dad stick out. The girls all get up and with a squeal surround David giving him hugs and kisses, they pet him and generally make such a fuss while I stand there feeling awkwardly out of place. David hugs them all back and bestows kisses on all their cheeks and laughs teasing them. It looks so good to see him in such a happy accepting and comfortable environment.

He was telling me about the Adams family on the drive over, how they took him in, welcomed him, how he felt wanted and loved just for being him. Now I get to see it in action and I smile, finally I get to see something so very good in his life.

Mr Adams, Azimio, and two girls sit out the welcome. When the main clutch of girls lets David go Mr Adams walks over and they do a manly hand shake then the guy pulls David in for a hug, I can feel my eyes tearing up, you can almost taste the love and approval. Azimio wanders over and he bro hugs my boyfriend, David's hands hold the other boys shirt a little too hard, I'd forgotten how much time those two had spent together, and David has admitted he really does see Azimio as a true brother.

David turns to one of the girls who sat out, she is clearly related to the Adams and he says, "Hey Alicia," he holds a hand out and the girl comes fully into view. All of the family so far have been clean cut and dressed very classically, this one has glasses that are wonky, braces you can see a mile away and is wearing clothes that don't suit her shape and from the way she stands and moves she knows it. She's done nothing with her hair just dragged it back. The hug she gives David is simple and so damn pure, while her sisters squealed and made a big fuss to greet him hers is heartbreaking as she clings to him.

"Missed you D," she says so quietly but I can hear the lisp in her voice.

"Missed you too Bug," he says and just like the other girls he kisses her cheek, and then he touches her nose, he is being brotherly, but I've been there gotten the t-shirt and had my heart smashed so I know a big crush when I see it on her face. Unlike me at the time she seems to understand he's unattainable and so she steps back to take her seat off to one side all on her own, with only shadows of pain in her eyes.

I'm not the only one to notice, a sympathetic look is on the last girl's face. She's so pale she makes me look like I have a tan. Her hair is short, spiky and dyed black with purple highlights. Since I know Tina I can make the connection and I know this girl is a goth, her make up is subtle and purple, her clothes are black and purple, I'm noticing a theme. This must be the new girlfriend, that has to be hard, not only is she gay but a goth, neither group gets a lot of good press.

One of the girls who had squealed goes up to the last girl and tugs her to her feet before leading her to David and saying, "Dave I'd like to introduce my girlfriend," her voice is a little unsteady she's more nervous than she is letting on, "her name is Rosalie."

My master rises to the occasion and takes the hand offered, "It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie," and then he pulls her in and hugs her. The girl is startled but smiles warmly and hugs him back.

"It's good to meet you too Dave," she says, "Vic's told me a lot about you."

David winces, "Really? Don't believe all of it, only the good bits." It makes Rosalie laugh.

"Oh you mean that chasing me around with worms and threatening to throw them at me never happened? Or the time you and Az pranked the neighbours' pool trying to turn the water into jelly was a just a dream?" Victoria shoots back.

Instant innocence spreads across David's face, "Me? Do those kinds of things, never, I'm far too sweet."

Everyone laughs and I feel a pang, I miss my dad, I miss these moments with him.

"And who is this?" Victoria asks staring curiously at me.

"This is Kurt," David says proudly, "My fiancé," he holds my hand. "Kurt this is everyone." He points at them one by one, "Mr A, you already know Azimio," the boy nods at me, "That's Victoria ignore her stories you know how wonderful I am, Rosalie we've just met, and here are the rest of the tribe, Stacey, Nicola, Kyrstal and Jane," the girls all wave and grin. "And that's Alicia or my little Bug," the young girl gives a tiny smile and my heart hurts for her to see the guy she has a crush on with another guy.

"Hello," I say, "It's great to meet you all, David's been telling me all about you too," I turn on the charm and predictably the girls all melt. Victoria and Rosalie seem to be toning things down so I take the cue from them and do my best harmless impression, which is not that hard to do.

Mrs Adams walks back in, "Dinner is served," so we all troop into the giant luxurious dining room and take our seats. Strangely Rosalie and I are not next to our sweeties, and at the table the tensions and undercurrents are more obvious.

Azimio and David can do no wrong in Mr and Mrs Adams' eyes and don't have to stick to any type of manners at the table and can take food any time they want to, Mr Adams even says, "That's my growing boy, I'm so proud of you son," to Azimio.

The girls have to be ladies and are only allowed one serving of food to help watch their figures; this includes both myself and Rosalie. We exchange glances and make sure our expressions are happy and pleasant at all times.

As dinner progresses I learn a lot more about Azimio than I wanted to, the main point being that he is really spoilt by his parents and they have yet to discipline him if he steps out of line. He is careful not to push things too far but still I know my dad would have verbally swotted me down for doing some of the same things, David shows a better grip of manners and asks before he takes a third helping. Now I know why he was overweight if this is how he is used to eating, I'll have to restrict his food a little for a few days to compensate for this feast.

Other than a few polite questions Rosalie and I are left to sit quietly, though we both make sure we laugh in all the right places and take turns to give compliments that our hosts receive graciously. David keeps an eye on me making sure I'm all right and Victoria is doing the same to Rosalie. Frankly I'm glad I'm further down the table it gives me time to watch the family.

If Azimio and David are the favoured sons, then Alicia is the least favoured, though I think Rosalie and myself are currently beating her hands down for that accolade. Alicia sits quietly, eats the allotted amount and then zones the rest of the meal out going off in her own head, the only signs of life are when David laughs or says something and her eyes fall on him before she jerks them back again, its incredibly painful to observe her unrequited crush.

By accident my eyes meet hers and I can't keep the sympathy and understanding from her, she flushes and hunches in humiliation but by the end of meal she gives me a tiny little smile and then there is a nod as though I've done a huge thing for her.

Dessert is similar to the main meal, the boys can have as much as they want, the girls, including me, get a small portion. Its nice and luckily I'm not that into puddings, Rosalie pulls a face and prods the food when I catch her eye she rolls hers, it seems Victoria's girlfriend does like puddings. Alicia notices and Rosalie sends her a wink, which makes the girl jump, and then she gives that shy smile to the goth.

Mr Adams then sweeps the guys off to the study for coffee while the rest of us help clear down the table and then help with loading the massive dishwasher in the kitchen of my dreams. There are counters and gadgets, and the oven, oh wow I think I may have drooled at one point.

"Um Kurt are you alright?" Mrs Adams asks hesitantly.

"Oh yes Mrs Adams, it's the oven, it's amazing," I tell her, "The things I could cook with that…"

"You're into cooking then?" she asks politely.

"Very much so, I love to cook," I smile winsomely at her and she relaxes a little around me.

Coffee ready we join the men and everyone has their designated place, which means they all get to sit in a circle while Rosalie and I sit outside it on a long padded bench against a wall.

The room is also amazing, I know if I let my inner Diva out I would be making a fool of myself as I gushed about the tasteful décor, the over all architecture, and the fact that I currently have house envy. One day when I'm famous I'm going to live in a house like this, and David can have as many children as he wants, and we are not going to make any of them feel like little Alicia does.

Using the whole thing as a chance to practice my photogenic skills I pose and comfortably slip one leg over the other as I listen in to the family updating themselves and finding out what each of them has been up to. Beside me Rosalie sighs quietly and resigns herself to a long wait.

Azimio of course goes first and brags about the big game and the win against the old champions, everyone fusses over him and says what a great guy he is, I resist rolling my eyes at him, just. When it comes to the party Azimio doesn't mention any of the girls he either did score with or tried to score with, he skims over the drinking and omits other acts like the party games and the prank he pulled on a freshman jock. Interesting, I suppose mom and dad wouldn't like their perfect son to be doing any of that.

Then David is congratulated on the big win, and they all admit that Azimio has been keeping them abreast with his life so they know he is living with me and that we are engaged, that is an almost awkward moment and they get over that bump. You can see they are trying to accept him being gay.

One by one they go around the circle and I find out that Victoria has had a promotion, Stacy's wedding plans are coming along nicely, Nicola's new job is just perfect, Krystal has taken up yoga and met a new friend, and Jane is doing very well at college.

The conversation moves on and no one asks Alicia but David clears his throat and interrupts asking, "So Bug, how about you?"

Alicia is shocked and shyly lisps out, "I won the spelling bee."

"Yeah? What was your score this time?" He asks her gently.

"I got the full one hundred," she says.

"Awesome," he tells her and she smiles at him.

I know the reason I got a crush on Finn was because he was unthinkingly nice to me on occasion, I so rarely got nice that it was a big thing for me, and I can see exactly how this girl ended up with a crush on David. Her eyes flick guiltily to me so I borrow Rosalie's earlier trick and wink at the girl, her smile gets bigger and she settles back to wait like us.

As time drags by I use all my hard won patience to not fidget but I do zone out now and again while fantasying about living in a house like this. Rosalie is not faring as well and she does fidget, and her knee bounces up and down. I put my hand out and stop the knee before anyone notices. A grateful smile is sent my way and her bangle slips exposing part of a tattoo.

Permanently marking my body is not something I would do, but I can appreciate them on other people if they are done correctly. I tap her wrist and she moves the bangle letting me see the black and purple dragon curled around her wrist, then the bangle is slid back into place and the dragon vanishes from sight again.

Being ignored is not something I deal well with so I distract myself by gazing at David. A David that is very much at home and chilled, he laughs, he teases, he does all the things a member of a family should do. I can feel the tender smile tug at my lips.

Rosalie lifts her phone up and a moment later I realise she's taken a photo of me, lifting an eyebrow at her I whisper, "Why?"

"I'm a photographer, I can't help myself," she whispers back.

"Really what kind of work do you do?" I ask.

"All kinds," she whispers self depreciatingly, "It pays the bills, though I am tending to do more modelling work at the moment, have you considered modelling for yourself, you have the poise and natural charm for it."

Blinking in surprise I shrug, "I've not thought about it too hard," I tell her under my breath, "I'm more into music and fashion."

"Ah, well I'll give you my card before I leave anyway, in case you hear of any work or want some free shots taken of you and Dave," she grimaces, "I'm glad you're both here, this would have been really bad without company to share it."

"Well misery does love company," I sass at her and she smothers a laugh turning it into a cough.

Showing me her phone I see the picture she took of me I have this tender sweet expression on my face and you can see I'm in love. "Can I have a copy?" I ask her.

"Sure give me your email address and I'll send it to you, once I've had a chance to really look it over."

"Okay," stealthily I dig a piece of paper out and scribble my email down for her, and equally stealthily she gives me her card with her details on. Then we sit and wait a little more.

At some unknown signal everyone gets up and Victoria starts saying goodbye and that she and Rosalie are going to see the sights in Lima. I have to wonder what sights they are going to see, I guess almost anywhere but here is better as I fight off boredom. Hopefully this will mean David and I can go too.

He's really happy and a happy master is a playful master, things are looking up.

And then my hope sinks again, we all say goodbye to Victoria and Rosalie then troop back to the room and sit in our little circle where I'm not allowed, honestly how much longer can this go on for? I plaster a fake smile on and try not to fall asleep.

"Dad?" Azimio asks, "Can D and I go play video games?"

"Err," Mr Adams says and switches to French, "Will you boys be alright up there with the other boy? I don't have to ask you to keep your door open do I?"

For a fraction of an instant David is furious then he buries it and smiles as Azimio says, "Dad Kurt can speak French better than I can, he's the boy I've been sitting next to for the past few years. You know I've told you about him, he's the reason I was so fluent when we went France last summer."

"Oh," Mr Adams looks embarrassed at being caught out, "Well as long as you're both comfortable I'm sure it will be fine." He shoos the three of us out and says, "But if you want to leave the door open you can son."

"Okay dad," the boy says then when we move down the hall he asks, "Just what the hell does he think I'm gonna get up to?"

David shrugs, "Parents man, who knows."

I trail along behind them like a little lost puppy and I'm so relieved to have escaped that room, I wonder if I can get David to agree to letting me leave, and I'll come back to pick him up later.

Up the giant stairs and around to one side we enter Azimio's bedroom and it's as huge as all of the other rooms. Tastefully decorated and then there are posters of footballers and scantily clad girls. It takes a while to realise that this is just a sitting room, his bedroom is through another door and I think he has an ensuit bathroom. Wow. Now I really have house envy.

Turning on a giant screen and loading whatever shooting game is currently in vogue the guys sit on the big sofa and begin destroying hoards of undead.

"So Kurt's still talking outside of the lesson plan then?" David asks casually and I stiffen beside him guessing where this is going.

"Yep. Got to hear WAY too much about you two bro, urgh two boys making out is not my thing," Azimio replies, "Seriously your first time involved rose petals and you put lights on the ceilings like stars? Man if I didn't already know you were gay…"

Engrossed in his game Azimio misses the look David gives me; I am now in some very serious trouble. "He's not insulting you is he?" David questions.

"Nah he packed that in shortly after you two hooked up last year," Azimio says, "Shit that fucking zombie almost got me." Going back to the original subject he says, "He's still a prissy little bitch."

"Yeah he can be like that," David agrees. "I'll talk to him about it," my master says.

"Okay," the other boy isn't paying any attention, but I am and I know an order when I hear it.

Sinking back into the sofa I sit as still as I can and watch them kill the undead, all the time my stomach flutters nervously and I clutch my now sweaty hands together, suddenly I don't want any attention I'm happy for David to ignore me.

Who knew Azimio Adams was good at being anything other than being a bully? And French, why does he have to be good at French? It's supposed to be a romantic language of love, Neanderthals like him shouldn't speak it.

Shifting in his seat David glances at me and I submissively drop my head, I can only hope this afternoon has gone well enough I won't be punished when we get home, but I'm not holding too tightly to that hope.

When we first got together David told me to stop making fun of Azimio, and to behave and follow the lesson plan, I just needed someone to tell the things that had been going on, to let someone know about David and I. Azimio seemed like such a safe answer and it amused me to tell him about his so-called friend being my boyfriend. Frantically I go over the one sided conversations we had, I don't think I did more than hint, I was rarely specific, but you wouldn't need to be a genius to work out what I didn't say.

David is going to go crazy when he finds out, I want to sink further into the sofa and disappear. I know my master wont lay a finger on me while he is angry, I also know he gets very creative while he calms down, I'm not going to enjoy this in the slightest.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts

And yep Azimio can speak very good French, well done all of you who guessed the plot line. :)


	67. Chapter 67

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and more plot (Zombie staggers forward groaning "Pplloott!"). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Sitting quietly I watch the screen, more zombie brains splatter across the make believe world and the two boys crow as they dish out violence and mayhem.

Beside me David is relaxed and laughing at a shot Azimio, who is sitting on the far side of him, has just made, while Azimio is showing off going for a hat trick. He makes it and they fist bump.

Acting the loyal boyfriend I cheer along with them, I also act as look out for them and point out a few things they miss so they can catch those too. I'm bored and happy to sit here forever if it means I don't have to go home just yet.

Going up a level they discuss various upgrades and get ready to kick more undead ass, charging out into the fray they slaughter the hordes thirsting for their flesh and wade through electronic gore. They are such boys.

Pausing the game David mentions going to the bathroom but with more vulgar terms and I'm left sitting and waiting for him.

"So Snowflake," Azimio says insultingly and I tense, "What plans you got for the holidays?"

"As far as I know we're working a lot," I tell him.

"Hmm, so no family visits then?" Now I know he is trying to get a reaction out of me.

Turning my head I look at the boy smirking from the far end of the sofa, "To the best of my knowledge David has only loose plans to go and visit some of his family."

"Really?" That's surprised him and I hide my smirk.

"Yes, Cain invited David and myself to dinner, I have no idea if David is going through with it or not, you would have to ask him," and I turn back to the big TV in the vain hope Azimio will leave me alone. He never has at school, he picked on me, he bullied me, he helped to make my life hell, but there is always a first time.

Not today though, "So what about your family?"

Trying for dignity I tell him, "We've not had an invite, and David hasn't invited them." And it is eating at me that I won't be with my family. Slow and steady that's how I need to rebuild things with them, maybe Dad is over his anger and is willing to reconcile, to see that David is not a monster, my brothers seem to be at that stage.

"Oh 'coz I was listening to Hudson and co and they were talking about having a real family Christmas and holidays, you know bonding and shit," he sighs, "Must be nice to be wanted like that," that hurt and I wince, "I know my parents were going to ask D to join us, they went on about finally being able to all be together."

He's left me out of that deliberately, and I really try not to let it get to me, he's known for picking people apart and since he became friendly with Jacob Israel and Becky he's gotten even better at it.

Refusing to bite I smile sweetly, "That's really nice of your parents, I know this family means a lot to David, if he wants to change his plans I can always go to work on my own and he can relax and enjoy himself." I'd be happy to miss out a whole day of being stuck on my own in this house.

"You're working on Christmas?" Azimio asks confused.

"We have shifts at the restaurant David works at," I inform him, "We only get normal pay but there are some big tips coming up, every little helps to get us to college."

Screwing his face up in thought the boy stares at me, I don't think it's crossed his mind how we are getting the money to eat with, I'd be shocked if he's ever worked a day in his life. My dad may not have had a lot of spare money when I was little and had to take me into work with him, but those were times we both needed to heal after mom died and I learnt a very important trade out of it too.

Luckily I hear the toilet flush and it makes Azimio stop picking at me, David joins us frowning at the tension and the game is back on. It's a relief to see rotten body parts flying everywhere.

An hour later Azimio hints that he's thirsty so David offers to get him a soda from the kitchen and says he wants one too. I attempt to go in his stead so he can keep playing and he waves it away, pausing the game he leaves me with Azimio.

Grinning Azimio waits until the sound of David's footsteps fades away then says, "So my bro managed to get into those too tight pants of the little ice princess and melted them."

Ignoring his comment I stare fixedly at the screen, come on David don't be long, please don't be long.

"I'm surprised you held out as long as you did Hummel, 'coz it was so damn obvious that you were just panting for it like a bitch in heat," I glare at him, "Oh did that strike a nerve cupcake? Do you know how embarrassing it was for us guys on the team to watch you follow Hudson like a little unwanted puppy dog? He may have joined the loser club and he put up with a lot of shit from us because of it, but you? Oh man you stalked him good, and kept on harassing him, I bet just a little encouragement and you'd have handed it over like the cock slut you are."

Gasping in outrage at his words my fist curls and he sees it laughing at me, "Oh poor Kurt is all insulted at the truth," he mocks me.

"I am not a… a…," I don't even want to say the word.

"Cock slut? Was that the word you were dancing round sweetheart? Because from where I'm sitting you are one hot minx of a whore."

"How dare you!" I hiss at him all too aware of how much bigger than me he is, and the years of bullying have taught me he can throw me around as if I weigh nothing while I can't budge him an inch.

"Why? You denying that you're not hot for my boy D?" Colour stains my cheeks. "You saying you don't want him, that you've been acting all this time?"

"I… that's different… I mean…" I struggle to find the right words.

"Different?" He sneers. He's enjoying this, he's enjoying upsetting me.

"Yes, I love David, he loves me, it's not some random hook up with someone that means nothing to us," I cross my arms and dare him to attack that.

"Yeah right, he loves you," he gives me a disgusted look, "Everything that's happened to him this school year is because of you, he's been friendless, under verbal and physical attacks, kicked out of his home, had to fight for his place on the teams and I mean fight, he's put up with ridicule and lost social standing. And what the fuck have you lost? Oh yeah Glee club, and your dad got mad at you. You selfish bastard you say you love him but you destroyed part of his life, and made it a living hell."

"It wasn't like that," I defend myself, "If Jacob hadn't outted him he would still have been stuck in that rut until he was eighteen, then he could have escaped, we had his coming out all planned, it wasn't supposed to end up like this." How dare this boy judge me.

"Oh you had a plan for him?" Azimio shakes his head, "Oh you sweet deluded fool, what makes you think he would have gone ahead with it? Why give up the life he had for you? What makes you so damn special?"

"Because we are in love, something you've clearly never experienced," I snap. Come on David, come back, please.

Pain flits across Azimio's face, "Yeah well you're wrong there I have been in love and it sucks, so never again," he wags a finger at me, "You should ask yourself what D sees in you, you're high maintenance, a bitch, the only thing you're good at is looking like a girl, walking like a girl, singing like a girl, and oh you are obsessed purely with material things. You have got to be a fucking good piece of tail for him to stick around this long," Azimio shrugs, "Or else you're the only other gay guy around, shit he's been a very patient virgin for such a long time he must have been desperate 'coz no offence but you ain't exactly manly and stuff, guess he took what he could get."

Hiding how well he has managed to hit so many of my weak points I sniff and say, "Goes to show how little you know or understand love you Neanderthal, and if you care so much about David why didn't you help him?"

Anger showing he leans towards me and I automatically lean back, "Oh I did help him. I've helped him for years, I knew he was gay when we were twelve and it shook things up for a while but I got over it. I've never pushed him to get a girl, I've made excuses to the guys, I hid his secret from those dicks. And then you come along and his hormones took over, why the fuck didn't you leave him alone? You just had to chase him like you did Hudson, at least you were subtle about it this time."

Azimio's fists curl and I feel afraid, no I'm terrified of this boy. "And when he came out I had to go along with the guys and act shocked, when they surrounded him to beat the shit out of him I backed out, I lost a lot of respect doing that for him, without me the rest of them buckled and he only had to fight a few of them so of course he won, which meant the others left him alone, he didn't have to face them again and again."

"Oh," I honestly didn't know that, and Azimio's been keeping the fact Dave is gay to himself?

A nasty smile crosses his face and I flinch, "Ha I just realised that your so called friends only started talking to you again after Evans caught D singing in the shower. Weird how they turned nice again and wow they were being sweet to my boy too, gosh I wonder why?"

Huffing at his oh so obvious tactic I say, "Really you are such an idiot, all they had to do was ask and I'd rejoin," probably, if they promised to never slushy me again.

"You? Why the hell would they want you? They only just got rid of you creampuff," I stare at him and my jaw drops. "Come on think about it Hummel, how many public solos have you ever got? You sing like a girl and the girls all sing better than you anyway. That Berry chick gets lots of solos, the dumb blonde did an assembly, Lopez and Quinn both did the big singing competition things, even the goth and the two fat chicks get more singing action than you ever did. Face it you're just there to sing in the background and sway real pretty."

I've always wondered if I hadn't thrown the Diva off if I would have won, clearly I was more popular but then I was up against Rachel, and the winner would have a shot at singing in front of the judges. If I had won I now wonder if Mr Schue would have let me sung and if he had would I have lost us our shot to move up and on?

Scenting blood he asks, "And other than laying on your back what have you done for D? Oh yeah you got him outted. Hudson? Well you got his mom hooked up with your dad, and then made the kid live with you, damn that must have been awkward for him to live with his former stalker. Your dad? Well he got sick but I hear he's doing better now you're not there. I can go on if you want?"

Making a lame excuse I flee for the bathroom and lock the door behind me to block out his words. Shaking I run the cold tap and splash my face. Looking into the mirror I see a skinny, too pale kid staring back at me with haunted eyes. My legs are wobbly so I sit on the toilet and huddle wrapping my arms around my knees. I wish I could refute all of the horrible things he said, but now he's pointed it out I can't stop thinking that it really is all my fault, and I've often thought I'm a bad luck charm.

Azimio is wrong about me, he is, he has to be.

Through the door I hear David so I quickly make myself pee, then I pull myself together and go out to sit on the sofa. At least David is between me and Azimio.

I really want to tell David what his so called friend has said to me, but I hesitate. I have no witnesses; it's my word against Azimio's. And I'm afraid that if I tell on him Azimio will take it out on David, he does have a lot of pull with the jocks, and from what David has said he owes Azimio and the Adams family for looking after him for so long, so I bite my tongue and lock it all inside.

I really loathe Azimio, and I can't wait for the school year to be over so we can leave Lima behind us. A small part of my brain whispers about David leaving me when we get away from here, that he will have better offers than me, I mentally snarl at it and stare at the screen unhappily. I wish I'd never come here, beautiful home or not.

Not even twenty minutes later they've finished their cans of drink and David volunteers to go put them in the trash, I leap to my feet and almost beg to go for him. Standing David puts a hand on my shoulder, "Sit, stay, I wont be long," and then he is disappearing out of the door and in a classic horror movie moment I turn slowly to find Azimio waiting for me.

"S'up bitch? You don't wanna spend time with the love of your life's bro, I'm hurt," he grins at me.

Gingerly perching on the edge of the sofa I resolve to ignore him completely, David can't be that long. I just have to hold on a little longer.

And then he starts, he goes for every weak point he's already hit but I blank him out. I want to sit with my fingers in my ears and sing. I watch the door and wait for my master to come back to rescue me, I've already upset him with the French thing I don't want to openly disobey him by not staying put. Come on David please hurry, how long does it take to put empty cans in the trash?

"So I heard your mama ain't around anymore," oh no, no he is not going there, come on David please I need you. "I guess the disappointment got too much for her, I notice your parents didn't bother with anymore kids after they got you." When I don't reply he digs at me with a finger, "Yo you alive in there slut?"

Shooting off the sofa I back away from him, "Don't touch me!"

"What? I thought you liked guys, and I am a stud," he gets up and walks towards me, I counter by putting the sofa between us. "Ah come on Kurt, I ain't interested in your tiny skinny butt, I ain't gay I like girls."

"I don't like being touched," I tell him haughtily.

"Huh, you are one weird little dude. What the fuck does D see in you?" Azimio seems genuinely puzzled but I go back to ignoring him, with a sofa as a shield.

"What the hell is your problem?" the boy is getting really annoyed now.

"My problem?" I hiss at him. "What is your problem? I have never made any passes at you, I've done my best to avoid you, to stay out of your way, I just want you all to leave me alone and let me be myself. And what did you all do to me? Oh yeah you threw me in the trash like I don't even matter, you threw slushies in my face and I know you all complained when the hockey jocks did it to you about how much it stings, you ruined thousands of dollars worth of clothes, you threw me into lockers so many times I had to wear long sleeves to hide all of the bruises, you and your idiot jock friends made my life a living hell at school for years."

Holding up his arms he says, "Dude, chill, no need to get your lady panties in a twist, you know we were just having fun, we didn't mean anything by it. Like now I was having fun, everyone knows I'm funny." And he seems to mean it, he really thinks he's being funny.

"Funny? You call making fun of me funny? Of hurting me and making me feel bad about myself just a bit of harmless fun?" I am shaking from rage at the moment and my mind blanks so I lash out at him, "Oh you think it doesn't mean anything? That words don't hurt? Well try these on for size lard boy," and I lay into him with a full on bitch fit picking at his clothes, his weight, how no one actually likes him because he is a bastard to everyone, a spoilt little daddy's boy.

His shoulders jerk and something slides over his face, I know I should stop, I know how much this kind of thing hurts but I'm so angry I verbally go for his throat.

"Kurt!" Mr Adams is standing in the doorway horrified. "I think you should leave. Now!"

"I…" I don't know what to say, or how to explain that his perfect little boy is nowhere near perfect and is one of the biggest bullies in our school.

"Please leave you are no longer welcome in our house," the man says and I glare at Azimio waiting for him to step in and own up, to be a man, but the boy gives me a frantic pleading look and I am back in the Principle's office as David gives me the same look just before he got expelled.

Shoulders slumping in defeat I walk out of the room and down the stairs, where David is laughing with Mrs Adams. He looks concerned, "Kurt, babe, what's the matter?"

"Dave," Mr Adams says, "I know that when you are a teenager a crush on a very unsuitable person can seem like the world, but I strongly advise that you reconsider Kurt as a life long partner. The things he was calling Az," the man shakes his head and sadly says, "I am so sorry but I really feel he should leave and not come back."

"Kurt what did you do? Baby talk to me." My master says quietly and stares at me in shock.

"Err, dad, maybe you shouldn't be so hasty," Azimio steps in, "I mean Kurt is kinda high strung and well it's a big thing to meet the parents and stuff, and he does love D." The boy hovers and pleads, too little, too late.

"Oh Az you are such a forgiving guy, even after everything Kurt just said to you, I am so proud of you," the guy hugs his son while I glare at the boy. "Dave I am still sorry but I need you both to leave, I want you to know that you are always welcome here, and if Kurt can learn to mind his manners and his words then he of course can come to visit with you."

With that we are ushered to get our shoes and coats with the parents making a big fuss over David the whole time and reassuring him that they love him. Occasionally Azimio sends me that look asking me not to tell on him and I grit my teeth, I already know I can't tell David the whole truth because he needs Azimio's help to survive at school, and I can't take this family away from David, I can't take this wonderful acceptance from him, I know how much it hurt when I left mine, I want to preserve it for my boyfriend.

Alicia slips up to me when all the girls are saying goodbye and shooting me disapproving glares, "I liked the comment about him being a lard boy," she whispers.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask her confused.

"No, I know my brother and I heard some of what he called you, my bedroom's right next door, plus I'm not stupid I've heard the other kids at school talk, I know my brother is a bully." She pats my shoulder soothingly, "I know he used to bully you, I'm glad you managed to get him back a little," she smiles, "I hope I get to see you and Rosalie again, you're both nice and you didn't just ignore me."

"I hope I get to see you again too," I tell her and smile, she hugs me and clings for a second then she steps back and goes to stand on the edge of her family again. I don't do being ignored well, I'm not sure what I would have done if dad had shut me out of his life like they do Alicia.

"Right we're leaving," David hands me the keys, "Go sit in the truck Kurt, we'll talk about this when we get home." The threat implicit in his voice makes me shiver in dread.

Walking out into the cold I go and sit in the truck and wait, this is not going to be good. Azimio's words that it is all my fault are chasing around in my head even as the realisation that I sank to his level when I called him names hits me. Staring out of the window I drown in sorrow, how did a day that started out so well end so badly?

Damn Azimio, and he's not funny in the slightest.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	68. Chapter 68

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a drop of plot (Bad Plot! No treats for you!). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Driving home David sticks to every speed limit and stares silently ahead, only the whiteness of his knuckles gripping the steering wheel hints to his true feelings. I hunch in my seat and wish the journey would never end, and then we are pulling into our drive and he parks the truck.

Following him into the house I stand awkwardly and start to unbutton my coat when he speaks so softly I almost miss it, "No leave the coat on. Heel."

Walking off through the house he vanishes into the kitchen and I have to scramble to keep up, and my stomach drops when he opens the side door that leads to the garage.

Sidling up to the open door I peek in, he's turning on the space heater and I start to tremble. Damn Azimio. I almost break and blurt the whole thing out to save myself but I'd be failing David in the long run, he needs that idiot to watch his back, so I'll take my punishment to protect my master, at least for now.

Rummaging around in some bags David takes some things out and I know my eyes are wide, he's not punished me this badly in a long time. I'm usually so good he doesn't have to.

"Kurt," he says, "I want you to go to the bathroom and empty your bladder as much as you can. Hell, take a shit if you need to. Then come straight back here and kneel." Not once does he look at me.

Obeying him I go and pee and try and decide if I need to do anything else, I think I'm fine. Creeping into the hallway I eye up the front door, technically I can leave anytime I want to, technically I can refuse to do anything I don't want to. I step into the kitchen and then tentatively enter the garage going to my assigned place and kneeling as he instructed making sure my head is bowed submissively.

"Good you're back, get yourself comfortable because you are not going anywhere for a while," he says and I settle down. "Put these on," a big leather collar and two big wrist cuffs land on the floor near me.

This collar is my punishment collar, its thicker, more padded for when I struggle and slightly uncomfortable. Putting it on I tighten it just so, and reach for the wrist cuffs. Again they are thicker and more padded, so my master can hang me in them if he wants to without hurting me. Doing them up I clasp my hands together and wait.

A hand seizes my hair and tilts my head up as the other slips the blindfold on. Fiddling with it he secures it checking to make sure that no light can penetrate. His hand travels down my back and he says, "Hands," so I put them behind my back and I can feel him clip them in place.

Pressing his body gently against my side he murmurs into my ear, "Do you know why you are being punished?"

Nodding I tell him, "Because I lost my temper at Azimio and got us kicked out of your family's house."

"Kinda," he says. "You've transgressed three times today. The first I wasn't that upset about, I thought I'd just mention it to you later," I can feel the smile on his face as he rests his head on my shoulder. "I wasn't upset that you gave me one hell of a blow job, but I was a little pissed at you at how you set it up, you did that on purpose, you tried to initiate it, to decide the when and the how. So that was strike one, a little tiny strike."

Swallowing nervously I wait, I knew I was pushing it this morning but I liked how he looked at me, now Azimio's words that I am a slut are dirtying that memory.

"The second transgression was the fact that you disobeyed me after I told you to stop messing around in French. I told you Azimio understood what you were saying. I want you to think back to everything you talked to him about and you will tell me later. So you are being punished for disobedience. That was the second strike and it's a huge one."

Arms slide around me and he says, "And thirdly, yes you did transgress against my family and I'm seriously pissed at you about it, but I don't doubt for a second that Az pushed you, he can be one annoying fucker when he wants to be. And I'm seriously pissed at them too for the treatment they gave you and Rosalie. I am so very disappointed in you for losing your temper, you are so much better than Az, I guess I just expected more, and I'm mad at myself for leaving you on your own. So that is the third strike and it's a little one too, but they all add up hence the upcoming punishment."

Stiffening I'm not sure whether to cheer that he knows Azimio so well as to instantly suspect him, or to whimper and beg forgiveness because David is disappointed in me.

"I need to work off some of my temper," he says, "So you sit here and you think over those three things and we'll talk about them when I get back." A ball gag is held up to my mouth and I open up so he can put it in properly, the ball has holes so I can breathe even if I start crying so hard my nose bungs up.

A rattling of chains and he clips one end to my collar and I feel it pulled up as he attaches it to the ceiling, so I am now tied in place kneeling on the floor for him.

I hear the padding of feet and he leaves me as he goes back into the house, the door is still open and then there is the faintest clinking, so I think he is working out on the weights in the spare room. He'll probably move on to the punch bag and get as much of his aggression out of his system as he can before he comes back. He knows he has anger management problems, he's had one of the doctors at the shelters work free of charge to help him and he's come a long way, he also says escaping his old home environment has done wonders for his temperament.

Shifting on the floor I sit and listen to those tiny sounds of him while my head fills with the doubts Azimio planted there. I try and shut them out but I'm blind, bound and gagged, helpless to stop them attacking.

With the space heater on full blast the garage isn't that cold but I shiver anyway, David is right I did skip past the boundaries in our relationship this morning I did want to suck him and pleasure him, but I did leave the final choice to him, though I unfairly stacked things in my favour. I was so eager for him I didn't think, so does that make me nothing more than a bitch in heat, a slut so ready for it I'd do anything?

Not ready to face that I pick at the French thing, David did say to stop insulting Azimio, which I did, so I told him all about us instead. I didn't go into the specifics and I remember gloating at how romantic David is, how he fusses over me, I never said anything about the puppy side of things or how David is my master. I did enjoy being smarter than that boy, rubbing his uncomprehending face in the fact that his best friend was mine, to get away with knowing more than he did, and I really needed to tell someone so I could go into raptures over my wonderful boyfriend.

And losing my temper at Azimio was not a smart move, I know the boy is a bullying idiot, I know what he does is wrong, I know first hand how much hurt and pain he dishes out on a daily basis, so I should know better than to do that back, David is right to be disappointed in me, and I feel I've let him down so badly.

Tears leak out from my eyes and build up before they escape the blindfold to run down my face. Locked in place I can't sink down and there is no comfortable way to raise myself up for any length of time. The only thing I can do to ease the hurt bubbling up inside from this afternoon is to rock slightly back and forth with the tiny play of chain that my master has given me as I push the sobs down and away.

It is all my fault, Azimio at least go that bit right. I did chase the clearly hetero Finn, I was careful to never touch him anywhere intimate but I did touch him, even when Rachel pointed out the obvious fact that it didn't matter where she was on his list she would always be ahead of me because she is a girl. My relationship with Finn has been strained ever since, I have to be so careful, I have to keep my distance and it kills me when he hugs my dad, or Noah or Sam. My fault, I broke that one.

And David, I did pursue him, I know he encouraged me and flirted and smiled and he gave me the sweetest charms, but he did get thrown out of his home, he did get forced into fights at school, he did lose his so called friends. All he got in return was a skinny fat pale kid who is high maintenance, and a diva, and I really am so very girly, no wonder people get confused when they look at me. My fault again, I couldn't wait until we graduated and we could be free I had to go for him now, to get my hands on him no matter the cost to anyone else.

Dad, oh sweet Gaga, daddy, I never ever meant to hurt you in anyway I promise, I love you so much, dad. Please dad, please I'm so sorry. Please. Oh please don't let it be my fault that you got sick, I know I should have watched your diet more, I should have made you exercise, I should have handled my problems better so they didn't come home, so you didn't have to deal with them. Was it the stress of having me as a son? I know I'm not your ideal son, I know you must be disappointed in me, I'm so sorry daddy I don't know how to be anyone else, please daddy, please.

Sobbing I thrash at the chains holding me in place then I slump in defeat and cry, the gag stops me saying anything so I give short little screams to let it all out.

Mommy I miss you. I love you so much mom. I love Carole too, you'd like her, she's so good to Dad and she gave him Finn so he'd have a proper son. She did her best to bond with me but I was so proud, so determined that I kind of pushed her away, she told me she could never replace you because you are you and so damn special but she hoped we could be friends. Mommy! Mom I screwed up so bad. I don't know what to do mom, I don't know how to fix it. Mom!

My struggles grow wilder, the sobs and screams mix, and I fight my restraints mindlessly. I can feel the padded leather bite into my wrists as I pull at the clip holding them together, which only serves to spur me on.

Suddenly strong warm arms are around me forcing me to be still so I scream and sob louder. A deep rumbling voice breathes into my ear, "Shh, shh Kurt, I'm here, shh."

Slumping in defeat I cry into his body wanting to burrow into him and never ever leave. He unclips the chain from my collar and then undoes my hands. Standing up he carries me as I cling to him.

I'm gently lowered to the floor and I know I'm in the bathroom, the gag is taken off and he guides me to the toilet. "Come on baby I know you've worked yourself up enough to vomit," a hand rubs my spine and the acrid taste on my tongue is the only warning I get before my stomach twists itself up and I violently regurgitate my food. "That's it babe get it all out, you'll feel better afterwards."

Gripping the toilet I bring up all the dinner we had until I'm dry heaving. The hand leaves me then a wet cool cloth is rubbed over my flushed face, it's wonderful. A glass of cold water is offered and I gratefully rinse my mouth out spitting into the toilet.

Gasping I weakly collapse onto the floor and shake. A finger traces my face and I nuzzle into it, it flicks my nose and vanishes so I lift up only to get the washcloth in my face wiping away the traces of my crying.

Scooping me back up he carries me off and my hands fist his sweaty shirt, damp from his work out. He lowers me to the floor again and I'm in the garage, I whimper at him and curl into a ball. A hand is touching my hand and he softly says, "Strip Kurt, I want you naked."

Tugging at buttons and zips I peel the clothes off of me one by one until I am huddling naked at his feet. A metal clang and he's picked up a pole to tie me to, he still going ahead with the punishment.

"Kneel," his voice is neutral and empty of emotion.

Getting to my knees I hug myself and whimper brokenly, I won't last, I'll tell him anything he wants, and then I'll fail at protecting him.

Chains rattle and the metal pole clangs above me I tremble and whine helplessly. Then a hand grabs mine and lifts it up, attaching it to the pole, the other one swiftly follows. My hands are set at the far ends of the pole and dangle from it. I wait for him to make me stand but instead a warm naked chest is pressed against mine, he lifts my legs effortlessly and I am sitting in his lap straddling him, with gentle urges my head is settled on his shoulder and he holds me tenderly.

He's never done this before. I'm supposed to stand, he's supposed to growl at me and prowl and yell. I don't understand.

"Shh Kurt it's gonna be okay baby, shh I'm not that mad at you baby," a kiss is laid on my cheek, "love you Kurt, love you so much," his velvet tones are soothing and I cuddle in breathing in his sweaty maleness.

Crooning to me his hands rub my shoulders and I yawn exhausted. He's so warm, so safe, I just want to be protected, loved. He murmurs that he loves me that he wants me, and I curve into him starting to doze off and relax. Occasionally I tug on my arms as I want to hold him but they're still attached to the pole and I frown as there is something I have to remember and then he's there caressing me, calming me, lulling me and I stop worrying, my master is here and everything is alright.

"Poor sweet Kurt," he says, "poor sweet baby, Z fucked you over good didn't he, that bastard," his tone is still soothing and I find myself nodding because yes Azimio was horrible to me.

"I bet he said some really nasty things to you, I bet they hurt you lots," I nod again because they really did hurt they hurt so much.

"You gonna tell me what they are?" he asks and I think it over in my fuzzy head and then shake it, "Oh, why not baby? Why won't you tell me?"

"Protect you," I tell him, "Have to protect you." Have to take care of him, protect him, and love him.

His hand tightens and I whimper, instantly he lets go, "Why are you protecting me baby? What are you protecting me from?" His fingers brush the area he'd just gripped making the pain go away.

"Can't tell you," I whisper, "You'll get mad and you need him. I can't take away your brother, that's mean. It hurt when I lost mine, I can't do that to you, I can't David." I'm getting worked up again and he goes back to caressing me and murmuring how much he loves me.

Sighing I snuggle back into him and he presses little kisses on my shoulder and hums a pacifying tune. "You're so good to me babe, you must know I love you so much, you know I would never intentionally hurt you," I nod because I do know he would never hurt me, the jury is still out on if he loves me or not. No that's wrong he loves me; he said he loves me. "You are such a good boy Kurt," he praises me and I smile happily. "You want to please me don't you?" he asks and I nod, of course I want to please him. "Then tell me why you're protecting me from Z, please," he coaxes.

"You need him to watch your back in school," I tell him, he must know that, I'm not giving anything away by saying it. "He told me that when the guys surrounded you he backed off and it made most of them back off too so you could beat the remainder up, he said he did it for you."

David nods, "He did, he backed off and talked most of the guys into doing the same."

"He saved you," I say, "because he loves you, you're his brother."

"Yep, looks that way," my master says.

"So you need his help at school, you need him to watch your back," I try to explain, "That's why I can't tell you, he was just being silly, it was just words, he said he was being funny," I shake my head, "he's not very funny."

"No he's not," David agrees with me and the fingers of one of his hands creeps up and plays with the strands of hair on the nape of my neck, the sensitive nerves there quiver under his touch and I sigh and arch my neck for more.

"He said he knew you were gay," I feel the body next to mine stiffen, "He said he hid it from everyone else, he protected you."

"Is that right?" The thoughtful voice is quiet for a moment, "But why are you protecting him?"

"He said bad things about me, about us, you don't like those words, you'll get angry and then it'll be all my fault that you fell out with him, something else I'll have broken," he has to understand.

"Oh I see," he says and I relax, he does understand. "Hmm that doesn't really work though Kurt, 'coz you'll still be keeping secrets from me and if I'm you're master you can't do that."

My face screws up in thought trapped at how to be a good puppy and not keep secrets from him. I start whimpering again and pulling at the chains.

"Shh, shh baby it's okay, why don't you just tell me everything and then we'll decide what needs to be a secret," he gives me a solution and I smile, yes that could work, he can help me with it.

Wait a moment. I jerk in the chains and sit up and away from him, my jaw dropping in shock, he tricked me! The jolt of adrenaline running through my veins wakes me up and kicks my tired brain into gear. He can be such a sneaky manipulative bastard when he wants to be.

A chuckle comes from him, "Oh damn, I almost got you on that one." A mouth brushes mine for a moment, "I know you Kurt, I know exactly what you are like, you're going to bottle all of this up and blame yourself for all of it." He moves until I feel his breath on my face, "Not gonna happen on my watch babe, we are master and puppy, we are a fucking unit working together, so you are going to spill every last frecking detail, and then WE are going to decide what WE are going to do going forward. Got it?"

Freezing I dare not move and his hands trail down my back to rest on the top of my ass, "Oh Kurt you never ever win at this, just give in now, I've got all night and I'm fresh from my workout, and you're tired, exhausted from your bout of crying, you know those always wear you out. Make it easy on yourself, just be a good boy and tell me what I want to know."

Biting my lip I stay silent, unsure.

"No?" he says, "Okay then lets get this started we have a long day ahead of us in the restaurant."

Trembling I know he's right, he's going to win this, I will lose and then he's going to be so angry.

A last stray thought flits across my mind, what if he agrees with Azimio? What if he decides I'm not worth it? What if he decides it really is all my fault?

"Let's begin shall we?" he says, "I'm looking forward to the moment you surrender to me and give me everything I want." A kiss lands on my nose, "Now I asked you to think over three transgressions, we'll go through them one at a time. So this morning…"

Blind and chained I stare unseeing at where his face is and my swallow is shockingly loud in the garage, it's going to be a very long night.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts. Wow you were all a bit upset so I stayed up to finish this one for you.


	69. Chapter 69

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a smidgen of plot (Plot languishes in chains and faces it's punishment). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Blindly I gaze straight ahead, I know David is there, his body is against mine and I can feel each breath he takes. I'm still wobbly inside from my little emotional breakdown and I don't want to do this.

"Come on Kurt," he says, "This morning..." I'm not sure what he wants so I wait and he sighs, "Fine then, this morning you gave me an awesome blow job, which really was great to wake up to, but you tried to set it up, which was bad. Your turn Kurt."

"Um, I'm sorry?" I try and wiggle out of talking about it.

A light slap lands on my butt, "Not good enough, I want to know why you acted the way you did. I want to know why you pushed the boundaries." Considering I'm the girly one David does like to talk about our feelings a lot.

Dropping my head I try and hide my face from him, being blindfolded I'm at a serious disadvantage, which is why he does it. "I wanted to do nice things for you," I say quietly, "So I made you breakfast, I ran you a bath, I picked out nice clothes and I put some cookies to one side so you could take them with you."

"And I loved my breakfast, my bath, the clothes were cool you know I hate picking my own clothes out, oh and Ben loved the cookies," he moves and a kiss is placed on my nose. "I know I said thank you this morning but it really made me feel loved and wanted that you fussed over me like that, I was a bit nervous about going on my own and you made it better."

A warm glow settles in my chest and I feel the blush bloom on my cheeks. Shyly I bite my lip and say, "Really?" Please let it be true, let me have done something right.

"Yep, you are such an amazing boyfriend I'm really lucky to have you in my life," he's so sincere that something tight and cold begins to unfold inside of me. "So what made you set up that little show you did this morning?" he asks gently.

Embarrassed I squirm, "Err, well, you see." My face is so hot, "I... I was feeling better because of my mouth and it had been days since I'd tasted you. I didn't plan to seduce you, and I didn't plan to suck your thumb, but I really wanted you to want me to do that for you. I love doing that for you. And then you were looking at me and it made me feel so powerful and desired." I blurt it all out, "And then I offered and you said yes and it was wonderful and you tasted SO good," I break off and I'm aware that just thinking about sucking him is making me hard.

I can't get those awful words out of my head so I ask him softly, "Does wanting you so much make me a slut?"

"A slut?" he sounds genuinely surprised, "Huh? AZ!" he growls and I flinch. David's hands soothe me. "I could just tell you that no it doesn't make you a slut but you'll keep thinking about it so instead I have some questions for you. Do you ever look at other guys?"

What kind of question is that, I pull away from him "What?"

"Do you ever look at other guys?" he asks, "It's a valid question, there are some serious studs wandering around out there, I know, I've glanced at a few of them, I swear they should be models or something, just like you."

Rosalie asked if I've ever thought of being a model, and now David thinks I'm that beautiful too? Tilting my head I think about his question then I nod hesitantly afraid of his reaction, "Occasionally someone will make me turn my head," I venture

"Okay," he doesn't sound jealous or upset and then he asks, "So you find me physically attractive and you want to do physically intimate things with me right?" I nod because I always want to do that stuff with him. "Okay now think of these guys that catch your attention occasionally, do you want to do the same things with them?" I pull further away from him and my face automatically screws up as I think eww. He chuckles "That's a big no."

"What's that got to do with me being a slut?" I ask confused.

"It's simple, you enjoy doing things with me and you love me, and I love you. You don't want to do the same things with other people. You don't fling yourself at other people. You don't flirt indiscriminately. You don't have affairs. You are faithful, loyal, loving, and only want me to fulfil your desires. So going on your words and your actions, you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel are not a slut."

Considering I'm naked, tied up and sitting in my master's lap that is making a lot of sense, there are still a few worries so I ask, "Does that still count when the mere thought of you makes me burn with need for you, like there is liquid fire in my veins?"

His body moves and he breathes into my ear, "You do the same to me, you drive me crazy, I'm never going to get you out of my system. I look at those men that catch my eye and I don't want to touch them, I don't want to do to them what I want to do to you, does that make me a slut?"

Sneaky, he's turned it around and I smile, "No master it doesn't. Thank you," a weight lifts off of my shoulders and I can breathe easier.

"Better?" he asks and I nod. "Good because I'm still going to punish you for that stunt you pulled this morning, so your request of making love is denied and you aren't allowed any orgasms for two days."

"Yes master," I bow my head and meekly accept my punishment.

His mouth kisses along my shoulder and up my neck working its way to mine, and then his tongue pushes in and rubs against my own wringing a heartfelt moan from me as desire curls in my stomach.

"There, one down and two to go, so the big one next," he says and I tense unhappily, "Disobedience. Let's talk about French shall we?"

Sighing I rest my head on his shoulder and say, "I'm really sorry master I didn't mean to disobey you, technically I did as I was told as I stopped insulting Azimoi, but I did disobey you as I didn't stick to the lesson plan and I bragged about you as my boyfriend."

"And why did you brag about me Kurt?" He's curious.

"I didn't have anyone else to tell and I had to tell someone about you, how great you were, how you made me feel like skipping all the time, how I wanted to burst into song and do a dance number whenever I remembered kissing you," I say and then own up, "And I thought it was funny to do that to Azimio."

"Funny? How was that funny?"

"Because I didn't think he could understand me, I thought he was an idiot so I made sure I stayed well away from the lesson's vocabulary as I rubbed his nose in the fact that his best friend was my boyfriend, that his best friend loved me, me the boy that Azimio had bullied and yelled at and made horrible comments to had won the heart of David Karofsky," I look away from where my master's face should be, "I liked bragging about you to him, how romantic you were, what a great kisser you were, and it felt great that he would sit there and come up with complete rubbish like llama's wanting breakfast on the moon."

And then it hits me and I groan, "Oh sweet Prada, while I was having fun at his expense about you he was having fun at mine by seeing what rubbish he could string together."

"Yep," David says unsympathetically. "He does enjoy making crap up and watching you fall for it, he's spent most of high school waiting for you to figure out how good at it he is, some of his family live in Canada in the French bit so they can all speak French fluently."

"Urgh," I say, how could I have been so stupid? He was always saying the weirdest stuff and I should have noticed it was always perfectly set up in both grammar and tense.

"It's your own fault Kurt, I told you to behave and you didn't," he cradles me gently, "You've had a pretty shit day so far, are you up for punishment now, or in a few days, it wont get any worse and it wont get any better either."

"Um, what's the punishment?" I ask him first. I still feel a little wobbly inside, but he's soothed a lot of my fears already.

The reply is prompt, "Five very very hard smacks on each buttock, and I want you to tense for them."

A shuddering breath slides out of me, that is going to hurt, and it's going to sting for hours. I could get out of this for a few days, put it off, but he will insist on doing it.

Making up my mind I bravely whisper, "Now please master, then I can get it out of the way."

A hand grips my hair and forces my head back, growling he says, "Get it out of the way?"

Uh-oh I'm not supposed to act like a punishment is nothing. Think Kurt, think.

"Yes, I can take my punishment, get it out of the way and move on to being a better puppy to you," I hastily amend and hope I've gotten it right, his hand releases my hair and I wait holding my breath.

"Okay, but in future you do not 'get it out of the way', understand?" he is still growling so I nod quickly, "Good because the next time you forget your punishment will increase."

Still sitting he questions me on what I've told Azimio in French class, racking my brains I try and remember everything.

"Right so you've told him we're dating, that we've kissed, that I buy you charms and other romantic shit, and when we started to get more physical you kept him up to speed on all that too, but you've not mentioned me being your master? Why? It's kinda a big thing in our relationship." He asks puzzled.

"Because it's private, it's ours, I'm not telling Azimio about it," I huff.

"Wait? So you tell him about how you lost you virginity, and wont tell him about me being your master because it's private?" he's shaking and I tense wondering when he's going to explode at me and then he is howling with laughter, and from how he moves I can guess he is currently laying on his back and struggling to breathe as those big belly laughs roll out of him. "Oh babe you are too fucking funny sometimes."

Bucking beneath me in his mirth I am forced to shift my weight and I sulkily pout at my master, I'm not that funny, and what I did makes perfect sense to me. Listening to his laughter change from those deep laughs to quiet chuckles I wait as he gets himself under control, "Seriously Kurt you can be so weird sometimes," and then his hands grab me and lift me up as he slides out and I am left kneeling on the floor.

"Right get up Kurt time for your punishment," he says and grips my hair encouraging me to stand. It's awkward and the bar is only at chest height on me so he gets me to shuffle backwards and to bend over for him, I rest my upper weight on the bar it's uneven and has a tendency to move unexpectedly.

"Last chance to back out for a few days, babe. Remember a good sub has to let their dom know if they aren't up to something, and you were having a crying fit not long ago, it's fine if you need to wait," he tells me running a finger over my skin.

"I can take it master," I says confidently, I really don't want this hanging over my head for a few days.

"Hmm, if you're sure, because once I start I'm not going to stop, the only things that can save you are your safe words. Do you understand?" He asks firmly.

"Yes master I understand," my heart is hammering in my chest I really don't want to do this, taking deep breaths I try and prepare myself for what is going to happen.

Dangling from the bar I'm already off balance and I have to set my feet to brace for his smacks. Bowing my head to signal my readiness I tense my ass and grit my teeth.

Crack.

I yelp loudly and pant at the pain that has suddenly blossomed on my vulnerable ass.

"You will say 'Thank you master, I'm sorry I disobeyed you I will try harder to be good' after each smack," he orders me and I parrot back the words meaning every single one of them.

And then he smacks me again and I yelp. He lets me get my breath then makes me say the words and it goes on and on.

By the end I am screaming when he smacks me and sobbing the words, but I never ask him to stop, I know he would, all I have to do is say 'Red' and he'll stop. He'd wait a few days for me to recover and then we'd start this punishment all over again. The last one lands and I choke out the words he's told me to say and then he is helping me to kneel down.

Only the chains attached to my wrists are holding me up now and I cry from the pain and the hurt and the cutting knowledge that I disobeyed him. A hand holds a tissue to my nose and I blow on command.

"I'm really sorry, so sorry, I swear I won't do it again master," I tell him earnestly.

His hand ruffles my now sweaty hair, "I know you won't Kurt, I know you always try to be so good," he pads off and I whimper a little and then I hear him coming back and that cold wash cloth is on my face again. He wipes my face clean of tears; he then rubs the cloth over my neck cooling down my heated body.

That blessed cold is briefly placed on each buttock easing some of the sting so for me and I whisper my thanks, a kiss lands on my shoulder, "You're welcome babe, you did real good taking that punishment, I was worried you weren't up to it, but I trusted you to tell me if you needed me to stop."

He leaves me again to return the cloth and I wait patiently for him, the occasionally sob racking my body as an aftershock of my punishment.

A warm body settles in front of me and he pulls me on his lap again, he gets me to rest on his shoulder and I gratefully slump onto him. Those big hands trail over my shoulders soothing me and calming me.

After everything that has happened today I'm worn out and even the pain burning on my butt isn't enough to stop me drifting a little into sleep. My shoulders will kill me in the morning and I don't care as I yawn sleepily, his skin the most wondrous pillow under my cheek.

"Kurt," he calls gently.

"Hmm," I answer him.

"We're not finished yet, we still have what happened at the Adams' house to talk about," he drops the bombshell I'd been doing my best to ignore in the vain hope it would disappear.

"Please master," I beg him.

"Nope, you are not getting out of this Kurt, I will find out what happened, you know I will so just tell me and we can sort the whole thing out," he says.

I hesitate, I want to tell him, I really do. "I…" I try and say the words but I flash back to Azimio's pleading face.

"Hmm okay," David says, "Think about this then, Finn walks up to me and says really mean and spiteful things to me, I get grumpy and yell at him, which is when people walk in on us, I get kicked off the team and you find out at that point. You know Finn's said something but I wont tell you what it is, so it eats at you and you beg me to tell you and I say no. What would you do?"

Sighing I reluctantly tell him, "I'd talk to Finn until he gave in and told me."

"So you already know that if you don't tell me I'm gonna beat it out of Az at some point," he says, "But if you tell me then we can work together on this and get it sorted it out quickly."

Chewing on my lip I lean back into him. My ass aches and my need to submit to him is strong, I'm exhausted from earlier and I just want to sleep. "Can't we just sleep on this and talk in the morning?" I try and tempt him, as he must be tired too.

"Nope, as much as I hate seeing you cry like that it will have knocked down lots of those internal walls you put up, and now I've punished that ass you'll be very reluctant to disobey me, by my calculation this is the best time to push you to tell me, plus you're tired so you'll make mistakes and give in faster," he's so damn logical about it.

All the doubts from earlier rush back and I'm nervous again and start trembling in his arms.

"He really did a number on you didn't he if you're being this stubborn, hmm okay I'll start then, so get comfy as I'm gonna tell you a little story first, then you will obey me and we will talk," he says.

A story? That doesn't sound too bad.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Sorry I was going to wrap it up this chapter but Kurt's being stubborn, Dave's working in it, promise.


	70. Chapter 70

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a story book load of plot (Plotzilla and Backstoryious stomp through the town). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy**

"Once upon a time there was a woman and she was happily married to a wonderful man, and as time went on she gave him lots of girl babies and never a son. The man didn't care because he had these amazing little swan princesses and he was ecstatic and loved them all very much," David says. "And the swans grew up and they all had girl babies, who in turn had girl babies. They all married men who were smart enough to love those little swan princesses and who were grateful for those tiny miracles each and every time they were born. The only dark spot was if one of the swan princesses got pregnant with a boy because they couldn't carry them to term and they got so sick and some of them nearly died as medicine sucked back then and the miscarriages were horrible and bloody."

Held in David's arms I'm trembling from earlier but his voice soothes me and I'm intrigued about this story, I have no idea where it's going.

"Well one of the swan princesses moved to a nowhere town where her husband had grown up and they settled down to have lots of baby girls. The man knew all about the family legend so he knew he'd never have a son and he was fine with that. They had five little swan princesses and only one miscarriage so they thought they were really lucky, they tried for one more girl and then the momma swan grew really sick and everyone knew she had a boy, they were all heartbroken and then one day she woke up and there was blood everywhere. At the hospital the medicine had moved on a bit and she lost one of the twins but the doctors saved the other one, and the momma swan sailed through the rest of the pregnancy without any problems at all, so obviously she was now carrying a girl," David's story is sad and I feel sorry for the women who lost their babies just because they were boys.

"Then the big day came and the momma swan gave birth to a baby boy," David breathes the last sentence out. "The family were stunned, this had never happened in four generations, they took the little prince home and from that day on everyone fussed over him and told him how wonderful he was. To the momma swan and the man he was perfect and could do no wrong, to the prince's sisters he was special and they loved him so much. And they nearly turned the little prince into a monster."

It clicks in my head, "Azimio, the prince is Azimio," well that explains why the whole family fussed over him and acted like the sun shone out of his backside.

"Yep," my master confirms. "So the little prince grew up spoilt and selfish and a total brat. One day when he was about four he was playing in the park when another kid was there, this kid was different, this kid was a pauper in so many ways. Anyway they both wanted to play on the swings and the prince was a brat so the pauper punched him and the prince burst into tears and his parents swept him up into their arms and fussed over him and the pauper was jealous of that attention. The pauper waited for the hitting to start but the prince's dad just told him he was naughty and he shouldn't hit people because it was wrong, which was news to the pauper. In the end the prince and the pauper played on the swings together and spent most of the day in each others company, it was the first happy day the pauper had ever had."

"You, you're the pauper in the story," I try to hug him but my hands are still chained to the pole.

"Yeah babe in this story I'm just a pauper," he kisses me tenderly, "Shh baby don't cry it gets better I promise. Eventually the prince and the pauper become friends and they made elaborate plans to fool the idiot brother of the pauper so he wont know about them and…" David pauses, "Fuck, Cain knew the whole time and he still let me and Az hang out," a head rests on my shoulder, "Damn if that had been Gabe or my dad they'd have thrown a fit if they'd seen me hanging out with a black kid," he sighs, "I always thought Cain just wanted out of the house so he used me as an excuse, I think maybe he was trying to get me out too."

Rubbing my face against his I comfort him, "You said he's invited us for dinner, maybe he's trying to reach out to you."

"Maybe," a deep shuddering breath and then David continues, "Where was I? Oh yeah, so they became friends and then brothers and the prince's family pretty much adopted the pauper kid, they didn't care that his name was cursed they judged him only for being him. And the pauper kid learnt about nice things like love and not beating the shit out of your partner. The momma swan thought she couldn't have any more kids and then surprise she's pregnant and things are rough but she keeps the baby, they have a scan thing and find out it's a girl and then instead of a swan she has a duck." A kiss is pressed on my shoulder, "Don't you dare tell Alicia I called her a duck."

"I wont," I tell him.

"The first time the pauper sees the little duck he falls in love and he helps to take care of her and changes her diapers and feeds her a bottle, and as he watches her sleep he knows he wants to have kids of his own. She's so tiny and when she crawls he thinks she's funny and so he nicknames her 'Bug', and he loves her so much. Turns out she might be a duck but she's a fucking smart duck, the swans are gonna paddle round and round and look pretty, and the duck is gonna go places and do things. Don't ever play chess with her or even poker, Bug can count cards so you'll lose big time," he warns me and I just know he's learnt that the hard way from the tone in his voice.

"Dude it's not funny she took me for a whole weeks allowance," he grumbles. "On with the story. Everyone is growing up and it ends up being the pauper who has to rein the prince in now and again, usually by thumping him on the nose 'coz Az can be a dumb fuck when he wants to be. They get to the age when boys discover girls and the pauper realises he's different or just slow, so he picks slow. A year or two passes and the prince falls in love with the worst person in the whole world, I can't even call her a witch it's insulting to witches, even slut doesn't come close to describing that piece of shit."

Caught up in his tale I tentatively say, "Would pond scum work?"

"Yeah it would, thanks babe," he kisses my nose. "Pond scum looks so beautiful and says all the right things but she's still pond scum and the prince wont see what she is really like he's so blinded by the outside he refuses to see the inside. Well she does her best to break the two boys up, she sleeps with anything that moves, and she uses the prince for his money, he spends a fortune on her. She screws up and the prince is heartbroken and vows to never trust another woman again."

Considering the names Azimio called me I actually feel sorry for him, I wouldn't wish a broken heart on anyone. Though David's story is helping me make sense of some of the things Azimio said to me, it still wasn't right for Azimio to do that to me but I can see why he might say those things, especially if he is a selfish spoilt brat.

"The prince and the pauper are back to being good friends and brothers, they're on various sports teams so they're popular and jocks and girls flock to them. The kind of girls that throw themselves at the two boys are looking for superficial stuff and the prince is happy to take what they offer and to guard his heart, the pauper feels a bit sick and brushes them off acting all pissed and grumpy. The pauper notices that the type of girl he wants is never around because she's too shy or is way back in the crowd where he can't get to her yet, so he decides to wait, he's just a little slow and his body will stop being stupid soon like when he notices certain boys, it's a phase, nothing more," David says mockingly.

"A lucky break comes up and the pauper gets to met his gramps who is a really wise old man and they talk and the pauper eventually comes to terms with the fact that he's gay and he has certain kinks most people aren't going to want, so he decides that dying a virgin isn't a big deal and he's going to have fun even if he is on his own for the rest of his life," I stir against David and he cuddles me, "It's okay Kurt, it gets better," his fingers stroke my back tracing little circles on it.

"So the prince and the pauper get to high school and make a name for themselves, mostly as douches but they are popular and they are riding high. The prince is still spoilt and the pauper has to bring him back in line before he goes too far, but there is someone else at the school no one really notices, there's an angel there."

An angel? I wonder who David means.

"While the prince is happy with his short lived relationships the pauper is quietly standing by wishing he wasn't so lonely when this vision struts past him, the pauper's heard the rumours and he's seen the boy before, he's bullied him and made fun of him, and he's dreamed about the boy so many times, sometimes when he wakes up from those dreams he has to change his bed sheets, but the best dreams are the ones where he's just holding the boy. He's not in love with the boy he doesn't know the boy who seems so bitchy and then he comes up with a plan to learn more about him so he can stop dreaming about him. It back fires big time, the more he learns about the boy, the more he likes him, and little by little he falls in love, but now the pauper is trapped, he's built a reputation on being a douche and a bully and the boy is one of his victims. So the pauper scales things back and is completely mesmerised every time the boy yells at him, he's so full of life, so spirited that the pauper wants this boy in his life more than anything but he knows it can't happen."

David's told me some of this before and it still gets to me that he wanted me and I never noticed, admittedly he hid it well behind his bullying, I'm still annoyed at myself for not noticing him back until it was almost too late.

"The pauper gets close to the wise old man and then death takes the man away and the pauper flails about being an idiot, the prince and his family try to help him but the only thing that helps the pain is the boy and the pauper makes such a big fucking mistake, he starts to pick on the boy, he takes all his pain and dumps it on those slender shoulders, he's drowning and he wreaks his only safe harbour. Anyway the boy chases him one day and yells at him and one thing leads to another and the pauper kisses the boy only to discover that the boy is really an angel, an angel that hates him and fears him and is disgusted by him so the pauper flees."

My master thinks I'm an angel? Warm fuzzy flutters tickle my stomach and my heart races.

"It all goes wrong and the pauper is rightly flattened up against a wall by the angel's dad and then the pauper gets thrown out of school and then gets given a second chance. The pauper can see the angel is afraid so he resolves to ignore him but the jocks trick them both and he makes a deal with the angel, they'll ignore each other, it kills the pauper but he brought it on himself and he promises to be good," he's so sad I kiss him gently.

His lips curve up on mine, "Thanks I needed that, well it all works until the angel breaks the deal again and again, the pauper's all confused but thinks maybe he can redeem himself and the angel can be a friend. It's not everything he wants but he knows you don't always get what you want, which would be the angel in chains on his knees before him, but in the end that is exactly what the pauper gets and he's so happy and in completely in love with the angel. There are only two blots in his life, the evil family and the fact he has to hide his angel."

Hands travel up my back and start to fiddle with my hair, "So things happen and one day the pauper has to swallow his pride and he goes to the angel for help and the angel smiles and helps him. The angel doesn't make fun of him or laugh at him he always smiles and does his best to help. And the pauper is shocked, he knew he wanted a partner and now he has one, someone he can rely on, someone he can lean on, someone he can show all his weaknesses to and he can trust the angel not to hurt him. It felt amazing and freeing, and god I can't describe all of it," he sounds awed and humbled.

"The pauper and the angel put their heads together and they make a plan on how they can be together, it's a good plan, and the pauper can't wait for his birthday so they can set it in motion, but he grits his teeth and he's patient because he has the biggest prize standing there waiting for him, he's not gonna mess this one up," those fingers rub my neck and I arch into them.

"Tragedy strikes and the pauper is found out, crap hits the fan and life changes. At the end of it the pauper is on his own in a house his angel helped him decorate and it comforts him, the prince is doing his best to keep the idiots at school off his back so he can be safe there, and in the distance his angel gazes lovingly at him. And no more evil family. A new plan forms and the pauper is determined to win his love back by being good and proving himself worthy of the angel, and then something else goes wrong and the angel is all alone so the pauper rescues him and takes him home. There he nurses the angel back to health and they should live happily ever after, but…" he leaves it hanging.

"But…" I prompt him, I know what happens I've lived it, and I still need to hear the rest.

"But the pauper is still a pauper. The angel trusts him and loves him up to a point," I gasp in shock, it's not true, I love David completely. "The angel will let the pauper do anything physical to him, he'll obey the pauper, and sometimes the pauper feels as if the only reason the angel is with him is because he's the only gay kid to show the angel any attention."

"NO! No, David that's not true, I love you, I do," I struggle against the chains so I can reach him.

A finger lands on my lips, "Hey this is my story. Um, okay, so the pauper feels that way because although the angel tells him he can be the master it's clear the angel is holding back part of himself, he might trust the pauper physically, but emotionally that's a totally different matter, he puts up walls and he wont let the pauper in. He won't surrender that last part of himself."

My blindfold is damp again as tears begin to trickle down my face, I never meant to make David doubt how I feel about him, I'm so used to being on my own it's hard to let him in.

"Which means the pauper is left out all by himself, he's trying to master the angel and the angel stubbornly refuses to let him, he won't ask for help when he needs it, he shuts his master out, and the pauper doesn't know what to do anymore, he doesn't know how to prove to his angel that he can be trusted, he loves his angel so very much he just wants to make him happy, and that is the end of the story, at least so far, I'm still hopeful for a happy ending, of being given that last piece of treasure and becoming the richest man to have ever lived." A hand settles on my chest and traces a picture of a heart on it.

"David," I sob, "I'm so sorry I do love you, I really do, please I just have trouble letting anyone in, even my dad, and my mom when she was alive."

"I know babe, but please you have to let me in," his forehead rests on mine, "I know it's scary and you'll back slide from time to time, some habits are hard to break, but I let you in, please think about it, please," he begs me and that beautiful voice of his holds so much sorrow and loneliness.

"Master I'll try harder I promise, I really will," and his arms wrap around me tightly as he buries his face in my neck and I feel dampness there, oh sweet Prada I've made him cry, and I have to face up to the fact that he really does trust me enough to open up that much to me, he tells me I'm the brave one and all I've done is pretend while I protected myself from him instead of letting him help me. Sighing I press harder against him, I know I'm going to tell him about Azimio and I have to trust him enough to let him deal with the boy.

When David pulls away he blows his nose and then he asks quietly, "Are you ready to talk about what happened?"

I nod and say, "Yes master," how am I supposed to refuse him after all that?

"Thank you," he says, "and you may want to start from the beginning."

"Well you came back from church and I panicked because I didn't know what to wear, then we got flowers and we got to this giant palace of a house. Mrs Adams seemed really nice and when we walked in I had house envy," David snorts at that bit. "They were all so happy to see you and I could tell they loved you it was so heart-warming to see," I smile unseeing at him, "I was so proud of how you greeted Rosalie, and then I was introduced and we were called to dinner," I grimace at that point.

"Yeah about that, Mrs A is apparently on a diet so all the girls are helping her and eating less. I can't believe they just assumed you and Rosalie would go along with it without asking you, and why does everyone assume you're a girl? You're so clearly a dude, I wouldn't be interested if you were a girl," he sounds disgusted.

"Diet?" I say faintly.

"The doc said she needed to do something about her cholesterol or something so the girls are on an eat right exercise get fit drive, they've even dragged poor Bug into it, girl solidarity and all that shit," he's not impressed.

"Oh, and what about Rosalie and I sitting out of the circle and being ignored?" I ask curious.

Sniggering he says, "If you knew Vic well, you'd know she was fucking furious at them, its why she left early. When Stacey brought Neil home to meet them they actually left him outside on the porch for two hours, they don't handle their babies growing up very well. Mrs A admitted to me later on that you'd made a damn good impression on her and she was happy for me. I was also going to get the other girls on my side so they could all work on Mr A before Vic let rip on him and then the next time we went you could come and sit beside me."

Running his nose along my shoulder he says, "It went better than Rosalie's parents, they've disowned her and now have a restraining order against her."

"Oh poor Rosalie, she was so nice too," why do people have to be like that, why can't they accept their daughter is gay?

"Yeah I told Vic to look us up and we'd do dinner sometime," he says. "So what happened next?"

"Well Victoria and Rosalie left and then Azimio wanted to play video games and we went up to his room," I hesitate, "and you found out about my disobedience."

One of his hands runs down to my punished buttocks and squeezes very gently, "And you've been punished now, so go on and tell me the rest."

Taking a deep breath I steady myself, "Well you played the zombie thing and then went to the toilet and then Azimio," I stop and then make myself continue, I tell him about Azimio picking at me about family and Christmas and how I'd volunteered to work so we'd have money to eat.

Chuckling slightly David says, "I wondered why Z looked like he'd chewed on something bad, there you are telling him you'll do the work so I'd be happy, he's not used to people being nice to each other. And yes Finn did say about a proper family holiday, but only because Noah and Sarah are Jewish so they never have, and Sam and his tribe have lost their parents so it's going to be hard on them, he made a point of saying that they were really going to miss you."

"Really?" I ask fishing for confirmation.

"Really," he says firmly.

"Okay, thank you. Um well then you played more zombie thing and you went to get a couple of drinks, you were gone so long," I start trembling because I don't want to remember the words Azimio said to me.

"Sorry about that, I ran into Mr A and we got talking about the game, I made sure he knew you were on the team too." Cuddling me he says, "Are you okay to go on? If you need a break just say Kurt."

Nodding I carry on, "He said that I was an ice princess and that you'd managed to get into my too tight pants and melted them, then he said he was surprised I'd held out so long, and he brought the Finn debacle into it and called me a…" I don't want to say the words so I speed through them, "He called me a cock slut."

"Fucking bastard!" David growls dangerously. "Is that why you asked earlier if you were a slut?"

"Sort of," I admit and then go on to tell him what else Azimio had said about that. "So I wasn't sure if wanting you so badly counted or not." I smile softly, "But then you helped me see it was fine to want you and that I am not a slut," I say confidently and raise my head.

"You're damn right you're not a slut," I get nibbling kisses from him.

Squirming I'm not sure how to say the next bit in case it is true, but David called me his angel so I tell him in a small voice about the argument of whether or not David actually loves me and how everything he'd lost is all my fault, and that the Glee kids only talked to me to get to David, that Azimio had protected David, that David was outted because of me, that Finn hates me for stalking and harassing him, that I made Dad sick. It just pours out of me and then I say, "So I fled to the bathroom and hid until you came back."

"I'm going to fucking kill him for that," the threat in his voice makes me shake, "Shh Kurt its okay it's an empty threat but he is going to freaking pay for that. Shit I trusted him to look after you when I wasn't there. Babe I am so sorry I shouldn't have left you with him, I should've taken you with me, that's the last chance he gets to hurt you, ever."

A deep sigh and then David says, "You know what he said is wrong don't you."

I shrug, "He was right about me harassing Finn and things are awkward between us, I know I should have backed off, but he was such a safe crush to have, I knew I didn't stand a chance so I never had to really worry about him reciprocating, I could daydream and scheme as much as I wanted."

"And Finn could have told you to fuck off at any point, I'm sorry to say this about your bro but he's so stupid sometimes, he could have stepped in at any point instead of leaving it until the whole lamp thing and your dad kicking him out," David says. "So I'd say you take a lot of the blame on that, but Finn has to carry some too. And don't forget your friends could have interceded too."

Shifting under me he goes on, "As to me being outted I still blame Jacob, that kid has to learn there are some things that need to remain a secret, nosy little shit. Your dad got sick because he should have taken better care of himself, and you were a kid so it's not up to you to dictate his diet and exercise, and well shit happens, at least he did have you to love him and care for him while he was in the hospital, to help him get control of his diet and start him exercising. The reason your dad is doing so well now is because of you, because you fussed over him, because you made him eat that crappy nutritious food, you stood by him, you were an amazing son to him, he's lucky to have you."

I can feel the tears running down my face, "He always argued over it, but he always ate the food I made for him when he got out of hospital, I was so scared when it happened, I didn't know what to do," David holds me as I cry I wish David had been in my life at the time, it would have been nice to have leaned on him.

Getting a tissue so I can blow my nose he says, "And Evans has never heard me sing in the shower, Az was yanking your chain, he's mentioned in the past that you have one hell of a set of pipes on you, even if you do sing weird shit, and by that he means stuff his tiny little mind'll never understand."

"I'm so stupid for falling for what he said," I'm angry at Azimio and I'm angry at myself too.

"Trust me he's damn good at what he does, I've seen him tear chunks out of people. And I still can't believe he called you a girl, he knows I like guys, he's seen you naked, he knows you're a guy, yeah you're camp and a bit girly about things but Jesus it's annoying when people do that," he huffs angrily. "So what if I'm more into sport, and you like to do clothes, it doesn't mean one of us is the guy, 'coz we're both guys, idiots the lot of them," he mutters.

I don't know how he does it but he always makes me feel like a man.

"So you hid in the toilet we played more zombie killing and then I fucking abandoned you by taking the trash downstairs, what finally made you flip out and hand it to him? And if anyone ever does that to you again feel free to kick them in the nuts, hard," my master says.

"Well he tried a few times to get me to react but I was ignoring him, he even mentioned my mom," I sniff a few times to stop myself crying, "and then he poked me with a finger and it all went from there, the next thing I know a sofa is between us he's saying he's funny and I just exploded at him and ranted, I may have called him names to prove how unfunny it is and one of them may have been 'lard boy'. And then Mr Adams was standing in the doorway and told me to leave and Azimio had this pleading look on his face like you did in the Principle's office, and I thought I had to protect him so he could watch your back at school."

"Kurt, babe," David clings to me, "Shit he picked on your mom? That was such a frecking low blow, and dude seriously well done on the 'lard boy' comment I'm so proud of you. And thank you for letting me in, thank you for telling me all this."

"It really hurt when he said those things David," and then I'm crying again but it feels better inside, like the tears are cleaning things up for me and the whole time my master rocks me and croons in my ear while a big hand rubs a giant circle on my back, and I feel so wanted and loved.

We go through the tidying up Kurt thing again and he lifts me back into his lap, "As far as I see the whole thing was Azimio's fault so he can fix the mess with his parents, for once he is going to deal with the consequences of his actions, it might help him grow up." There is a rustling of cloth then I can hear a phone being used and David growls, "Yeah its fucking me you bastard! Why the hell is my boyfriend in tears and sobbing a bunch of shit about it all being his fault. I trusted you Az, you dick. I don't give a fuck that it's two in the morning, you have screwed up so badly bro. You had to keep pushing him and then when he snapped you didn't tell Mr A the truth, so guess what? You get a few days to tell your parents the truth or I fucking will instead, don't bother to call me until that happens." And the phone beeps to tell me the call's been disconnected. "Now I'll just turn this off tonight and let him stew for a while."

Suddenly my hands are released and drop down. "Let's get these off of you, punishment is over." And he takes the cuffs, collar and blindfold off.

While he is doing that I ask, "Will you really tell Mr Adams?"

"Yep," then David makes a rude noise, "Not that he'll actually punish Az, the man has no concept of discipline." The blindfold is off and I blink and squint at the light, the concern and tenderness on my master's face makes me smile.

"Hi," I say shyly.

An answering welcome sits on his face, "Hey to you too."

I stay on the floor as he puts everything away and stand on wobbly legs when he leads me out of the garage after he turns off the space heater, his arms are full of clothes but I have a nice view of his rear as he walks out.

In the bedroom I gratefully slip under the covers and lay down on my stomach as my butt is too sore at the moment. David slides in next to me and says, "I love you Kurt, get some sleep, we have work in the morning, if you don't feel well you let me know."

"I will, thank you David, thank you for everything, and I love you too."

"Totally worth it, even if you are a stubborn little bitch," he says affectionately, he kisses me and shuts his eyes yawning.

His yawn is contagious and I snuggle down into the soft bed and pillow, I vow to work harder at letting him in and trusting him. I'm so tired that I fall asleep instantly.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Sorry it's so long but there was no way I was breaking this into two chapters, its over and done with now, phew we can move on.


	71. Chapter 71

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a story book load of plot (Plot + Fluffy = Kurve 3 ). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Carrying the tray of drinks I deposit them one at a time and then smile at the dinners and tell them to enjoy their meal. The restaurant is so busy I can see why the owner jumped at the chance to have me work over the holidays. Every table is booked up in advance and the normal wait staff are pushed to breaking point, the kitchen is best described as organised chaos and the main chefs are run ragged getting the orders out.

My job is simple, help the wait staff by bringing drinks, and help clear down tables, setting them up for the next customers. It means I'm rushed off my feet from start to finish.

The owner and his son have decided on the policy that the customers should have an amazing dinning experience, so everything should be served with a genuine smile, and all service should be discrete. I even approve of the understated décor that manages to give off vibes of taste and sophistication without being overpowering.

Add the fact that all of the staff actually gets along with each other and I now know why David likes working here. It's hard work but the environment and strangely the job satisfaction makes it surprisingly fun, I never thought I'd enjoy it and it turns out I do. It's not what I want to do long term but for the holidays it's ideal.

This is my third day here and we've pulled double shifts again, so by the time we'll get home we'll sort of wander around a bit to unwind and then collapse into bed and sleep. My master drifts into view as he takes some orders and I smile to myself, he's been so reassuring to me since the Azimio fiasco, I am still having moments where I need a hug or feel wobbly, but things are better and stronger between us.

Another tray of drinks and my attention is brought back to the here and now. Finally it's time to close up and to clean down all of the tables. A last swipe of a cleaning cloth on a table and I straighten up. Everything is done and we can go home.

Swinging by the owner's office we get our wages, which for me is just basic and a tiny percentage of the tips, but for David is double basic and a much bigger percentage of the tips that he chortles over as we walk out and get into the truck.

"You do know that gloating over your salary is a very unattractive trait in a man," I tell him dryly.

"Yeah but you love me in spite of my many faults," he says and pats my knee. "Besides our college fund just got a major cash injection," he gloats as he drives us home.

Parking he leads me home and I nip into the warm then prance into the bedroom to retrieve our antlers, I've discovered I have a bit of an antler fixation over the last few days. I know how much effort David put into my antlers and whenever I get worried I shake my head and listen to the jingle jangle of the bells and it soothes me. David has taken my new obsession in stride and says I look adorable and sexy in the 'Antlers of Lurve'.

Switching his phone back on we wait to see how many grovelling texts and messages Azimio has sent today. Ten texts and four messages, not a bad total. Surprisingly the boy took David's words to heart and apparently went straight to his parents woke them up and then confessed to what he'd done, he's now grounded until after Christmas and I'm back in good graces with them.

While his words hurt me and I'm still recovering from them the fact that he's so clearly apologetic and understands he screwed up big time is helping to heal me. David's holding it over his head and really rubbing it in, he says he wants to make sure that the lesson sticks, and that Azimio is going to have to earn our trust before David will leave me alone with him.

We're still not sure why Azimio did it and the boy isn't talking either. David thinks his friend is angry that things played out the way they did and that David got outted, plus Azimio might be jealous of me being with David when his one foray into love ended so disastrously and it's coloured his thinking ever since. Plus he is a bully and I'm one of his usual victims.

Beeping announces another text and we exchange glances wondering what Azimio has sent now, "Huh," David says, "It's for you."

Taking the phone I read the message from Mercedes, "'Cedes asks can she come over," I look at my master for his answer and he nods so I fire off a text inviting her over.

Handing the phone back I say, "Thank you," and then do a happy dance around the kitchen much to David's amusement. Grabbing hold of me as I pass him he pulls me into a hug and kisses me, then his fingers tickle my sides and I laugh out loud, "No, not tickles," I playfully back away from him.

"Oh no Kurt, tickle monster," David pantomimes a scary monster and then he's chasing me around the house and tickling me when he 'catches' me. Somehow we each get in kisses and hugs and I retaliate with a few well-placed tickles of my own.

I know why he is doing this, he is trying to distract me from Azimio, and he is trying to make me happy. It's working admirably and I make my escape over the back of the sofa and flee for the kitchen giggling, David in hot pursuit.

Through trial and error I eventually manoeuvre David enough and then spring onto his back, once there I am able to pepper his neck with kisses and I cling to him like a monkey. He's laughing and trying to carefully dislodge me while calling me a cheater and saying it's not fair.

The doorbell rings and David bounds energetically down the hallway with me still on his back, I'm giggling and he's chuckling as the door swings open and there is Mercedes and Finn staring at us like we're crazy.

Mercedes' blinks at us and her eyes flick to the antlers, "Do I even want to know about the antlers?"

Flushing I shrug, "Probably not 'Cedes," and then I press the button that makes David's antlers flash and she has the same horrified expression on her face as I used to.

"Dude they're awesome! Where did you get them?" Finn looks like he's in love, typical.

David tells him and we have to dissuade Finn from driving over there right now, instead we usher them in and I get a piggy back ride into the kitchen where David gently deposits me on the kitchen table and then he's getting drinks for us all.

Being this close to Finn is making me a little nervous and I'm looking for signs that he hates me. Shaking my head so I can hear the bells must have alerted David because he is at my side calming me down and holding me.

"Kurt?" Mercedes is there too, "Boo what's the matter?"

Rubbing at my eyes I say, "Sorry I just had a thing a few days ago, guess it got to me more than I thought."

"Thing? What thing?" And then Finn is there too.

"Az," David spits the name.

"What did he do to my boy?" Mercedes' asks and hugs me tighter with a fierce expression.

"Fucking made Kurt cry, the dick. It's a good thing he's grounded 'coz if I saw him at the moment he'd be getting a punch as a greeting," David growls.

"That does it, that is the last time he picks on Kurt," Finn gets all huffy and marches down the hall, it isn't until the front door opens and then slams we realise what he's doing, he's going to confront Azimio.

"Um I drove," Mercedes says into the stunned silence.

The front door bell rings and David goes to open it, "Err dude can I have a lift to Az's 'coz I don't have the car and it's cold out," Finn's words drift down the hall. "Hey! Hands off," and the door slams shut then David is hauling Finn into the kitchen. "Come on man I've got to go teach that douchebag a lesson, no one picks on my little brother."

And somehow Finn's idiocy makes me feel so much better, throwing my arms around him I hug him tightly, he hugs me back and suddenly life is good. Mercedes joins in the group hug and then David. A stray thought of being a Kurt sandwich crosses my mind as I bask in their affection.

We end up sitting in the kitchen and talking, catching up with each other's lives. David and I have been working so we don't have a lot to contribute, Mercedes' been shopping with Rachel and Tina, while Finn has been to a guy's night at Artie's and Finn got slaughtered at computer games, "Third level dude," he whines and Dave pats his arm comfortingly.

They only stay a few hours and then as they are leaving Finn starts dropping big unsubtle hints about Christmas and what are we doing, even a thump from Mercedes doesn't stop him.

"David and I are working on Christmas Day," I tell him. "We only have the morning off."

Finn's face falls, "Oh," and I feel like I just shot all the puppies in the world in front of him.

"We have a day off near New Years though," David says helpfully and Finn's answering smile is blinding.

"Cool, what day?" Finn's eagerness is ego boosting and they compare dates. With that decided Finn lets Mercedes push him out the door, "Have a great Christmas, don't work too hard in the afternoon, see you both soon."

"I really am marrying into that crazy aren't I?" David mutters, then sighs locking the door securely.

Getting ready for bed David keeps giving me these searching looks and I reassure him that I'm fine. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we have dinner at Cain and Nancy's in the evening. Wanting to be helpful I offer to massage David's back for him and he's soon fast asleep.

Snuggling into him I soon join him. And then I'm jerking awake with the words, "Monster, unnatural, and abomination," ringing in my head. Beside me David's steady breathing and the sound of his heartbeat under my ear are a constant reminder that he loves me. Mentally I chant, "Angel," over and over as I cling to his warmth.

Creeping out of the bed I steal both sets of antlers and sneak into the kitchen going over to sit in my basket. Jingling the bells on mine, I press the button to make David's flash the different patterns and try really hard not to think about anything at all.

In the end I admit defeat my worries are swamping me again. Not about David I'm sure he cares deeply for me, and Finn's actions showed that he cares too, but there is Cain and Dad to brood over.

Glancing at the kitchen door I wonder if I can go and wake David up, only he looked so peaceful. Nibbling my lip I get a light bulb moment and drag out a pen and paper. This way I can write down my worries, I can keep my master up to date, and I won't forget or overlook anything in the morning when we are hurrying to get ready for work.

Genius, of more than fashion.

And I rock the antler look despite Mercedes' horror, she has no idea what she is missing.

Making myself some warm milk I sit down at the kitchen table and start to write.

* * *

><p><em>Dearest David Raphael <em>_Hummel (master),_

_I'm not sure if this is the best idea or not. It's three in the morning and I'm having trouble sleeping._

_I really don't want a repeat of the Azimio disaster, you're sleeping so peacefully, and I'm still having trouble letting people in, so maybe this will work._

_Okay I feel silly, I know you care about me, and when I get upset I'm sort of saying Angel under my breath, because it helps._

_Finn was so ready to defend me and that was good. And Mercedes was so fierce too._

_I'm scared about tomorrow and dinner with Cain. What if it's a trap? What if he hurts you? And then what if he turns out to be a nice person? It's all confused in my head and I'm not explaining this properly. I don't know what outcome I want from the dinner I only want you to come out of it unscathed, you've been through enough. I love you too much to ever want you hurt again._

__If Cain is an asshole can I bite him? Plus Lassie sucks, and Kurt rules.__

_And now Finn has dropped a bombshell with maybe dinner at theirs? Is that what he meant? Does that mean dad doesn't hate me, isn't angry at me anymore? Does he love me again? Was it all temporary insanity? Did I dream it all up? I know by the end of the two weeks after Jacob forced you out I was a complete wreak, barely a few hours of sleep a night, I was bringing nearly all my food up, and I was so worried for you it was killing me tearing me apart._

__In short not the most stable cookie, and I am measuring myself against the Glee kids (including Britt and Finn), so that says a lot. We/They are all kinds of crazy sometimes. :)__

_Urgh I'm not sticking to the point, and I'm not sure what the point was in the first place, I'm getting tired again. The warm milk is good, oh and I stole your antlers, I'll put them back, promise. I've posed them on the kitchen table and they're nuzzling again! So cute! Just like you… 3_

_Anyway, this is me letting you in and I feel better, I think this letter writing thing is working, I can get everything out, quietly, and not just by singing a million songs to express myself._

_All bow down to Kurt for he is a genius. LOL._

_So this is me signing off, so all my love and hugs and kisses, and I'll see you in the morning,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel (Angel, puppy, kitten, stallion, reindeer, peacock and anything else you come up with.)_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_PS I really do love you so much_

_PPS I love your smile :) :) :) :) :) :) See lots of smiles! YAY!_

_PPPS I doodled a heart and put 'KURVE' in it 'coz that is our names nuzzling... 3 3 3 Ohh lots of hearts too!_

_PPPPS I think I really need to go to bed now, miss you._

* * *

><p>Yawning so hard my jaw makes a popping noise I rub my face and look at the messy table; the now empty glass that had held the warm milk, the nuzzling antlers, and my letter to David. I'll just get up a little earlier than David and tidy it all up, and I finally understand why people still write letters, it does make it a little better to get it all down on paper.<p>

Padding into the bedroom I cuddle up to my master and listen to his heartbeat as it lulls me back to sleep.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

And in case it isn't obvious the italics part is the handwritten letter from Kurt, I think in future he may need to stick to writing when he's more awake. And yay learnt how to do the strike through stuff - genius! And fail, the damn site took them out again :( now have to modify the letter, argh technology is evil and out to get me.


	72. Chapter 72

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a special delivery of plot (Plot stand off, or is it?). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Exchanging glances in the dark of the truck's cab David and I stare at the small house. It's pleasant with a simple yet neat garden, set back from the road a little, at no point does it scream an evil person lives here, though we are still undecided on what Cain actually is.

With hindsight David has noticed that Cain did protect him when he could, and that he did get him out of the house, he seemed to try and put David near the nice kids so that David could maybe learn how to grow up and not be a monster like his dad. At least that is what we hope.

"I can pretend to be sick if you want," I offer, and it wouldn't be that far from the truth, my stomach is all twisted up in knots.

David makes a non-committal noise and then sighs shaking his head, "No, it's fine. You gonna be okay?"

The letter. Instead of waking up before him and cleaning up I overslept. He found my note, the antlers and then washed the glass up for me too. Making me get up for work he dragged me into the shower and we talked as we washed, and I've now found a way to help me express myself to him instead of bottling it all up.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I tell him.

We decided to tackle Cain first, and then to enjoy our Christmas before worrying about my dad. Finn may have gotten over excited and made a mistake with his wording, it wouldn't be the first time, we're going to check with Noah and Sam what was really meant and plan from there.

So we just have to survive dinner with Cain and Nancy this evening and after Azimio I'm incredibly nervous but determined to back David up. If there is even a chance he and Cain can keep in touch I'll fight for it, and if Cain turns out to be a monster I'll help defend David and maybe we can save Nancy but we're not holding out a lot of hope on that last part.

Exiting the truck David hands me the keys and the phone. In the event of violence he'll hold Cain off and I get to call for help and if needed run to get help. It's a depressing reminder of David's once normal home life.

As David is the master I stay a few steps behind him and to one side, I'm carrying the flowers for Cain's wife and cookies for them both. The door is battered and partly broken off its hinges, knocking on the door he waits, the barest flexing of his fist showing his nervousness.

The door opens and Cain is looming there, still blonde with dark eyes and still built bigger than David. In my chest my heart beats faster. "Bro, Kurt," the man nods and then we're entering his home.

Dark wooden floors and the walls are a light lemon colour, most of the furniture is missing and I can see where pictures used to hang. There are packing boxes stacked in one corner.

"Sorry about the mess," Cain's voice is deeper than David's. "We're moving in a hurry, we won't be here tomorrow onwards."

"Oh?" David sounds neutral.

"Yeah, Gabe decided to pay a visit last evening, I wasn't here, thankfully Nancy didn't answer the door, she called me on the mobile and hid," nothing shows in Cain's tone it's flat, but my blood runs cold at the thought of Gabriel finding anyone.

I'm not sure if I'm allowed to speak so I tap David's arm gently and when he glances at me I tap my throat to ask his permission, he nods. "Is she alright?" I ask Cain.

An eyebrow is lifted and the similarity to David is uncanny. The older brother has not missed our silent exchange, and his eyes drift to my neck where my special collar is sitting, it's doctored to break easily, but looks solid. "Yeah she's fine, a little shaken but okay. I'm renting the place in my name so that's how he found us, we'll rent the next one in her name."

"Sensible," David says, "How's Gabe?"

"Nursing bruises," and Cain has the same shark smile too, it's eerie.

"Good," the satisfaction from David is obvious.

Our coats are hung up and Cain snorts softly as he eyes us up and down, David flushes slightly and shrugs nodding at me, "He likes dressing up, oh and these are for your Nancy and you," the flowers and cookies are handed over.

"Thanks," Cain says dryly. "Nancy!" he shouts.

And then I get to meet his wife for the first time. I've met the others and they are all small delicate and fragile, Nancy is no exception. Where the others are always perfectly put together not a hair out of place and the epitome of classic beauty she is not. Her hair is carrot red and made up of masses of curls that have been forced into a simple hairpiece but stray locks have already made a bid for freedom. She's pale with a creamy undertone and numerous freckles that are scattered everywhere. The dress is simple and cut to hide the fact that she is a little overweight. Around her neck is a more sophisticated collar. Eyes that are a deep green are filled with life and the twinkle of humour.

Standing beside Cain she bows her head the image of docile submission, "Master," her voice is soft.

"Our guests are here, you already know my bro Dave, and this is his Kurt," Cain makes the introductions.

Bowing deeply she says, "Master David," and I get a slight head tilt, "Kurt." When Cain gives her the flowers she sniffs them and says, "Thank you for your gift, they are beautiful." To Cain she says, "Dinner is in ten minutes."

"Really?" his mouth quirks.

"Really," she says placidly, "and I never said when the ten minutes start from," and then she vanishes into the house, I assume to the kitchen.

In the combined lounge and dining room are a single sofa and a rocking chair clearly left here for us, and the table is set for four. The rest of the room is empty, they're serious about not being here tomorrow, and it's Christmas day tomorrow too.

"You should have phoned and cancelled," David breaks the growing silence; "If Gabe is sniffing around you should be concentrating on that and clearing out."

"We're about done, we're not staying here tonight, and everything of value is gone already," Cain sprawls on the sofa. "'Sides we're skipping out of town after you graduate, we don't have to put up with him much longer."

Stiffening David stares at his brother, I caught the significance of his words too. "You still gotta avoid him until then," my master says carefully.

"He was busy for a while with playing up and getting on Dad's nerves but he seems to be over that," Cain grins nastily, "I'm sending the bill for fixing the door to dad for Christmas that should keep the little psycho occupied for a few weeks."

"Dad'll go ballistic," David agrees with an answering evil grin.

"That's too bad," and Cain isn't the slightest bit sorry for them.

Nancy reappears with a tray of drinks. It's only water and she serves Cain, then David and lastly me. "Dinner is nearly ready," she says and vanishes off again.

"So how's school?" Cain asks, which gives them some conversation as they discuss various classes and football. "Seriously you let your slave play football? Isn't he kinda small and defenceless?"

"He's the new kicker, so little or no danger to him, plus the team had to promise to protect him before I let him join. He totally won us the last game," David strokes my cheek and I lean into it. "And he's not a slave, he's a puppy, and a good boy." Preening under my master praise I enjoy his attention, and when his finger strokes my nose I shift enough to kiss it and give him my happy and in love look.

"Hmm, well that explained the tag on his collar at the school," toasting my master Cain congratulates him, "Good job on the fight bro, dad was seriously impressed, Solomon respectful and Gabe was a little afraid. And your doggie's performance has convinced them you're just like them, he had me fooled until I helped him up and off the ground, his eyes give him away, if you know what you're looking for."

"I don't intend for them to be anywhere near him," David says, "And I know what you mean about his eyes, they show everything."

"Yeah well I defected from dad's church to yours, nice one by the way, Nancy really enjoyed it, I'm not into that shit myself but she still believes, so now dad is pissed at me," the man shrugs like it means nothing. "Since you're his new favourite son he and that lecher of a preacher from our old place are trying to work your homo bit back into the church. Some crap about you not being destructive like Gabe, sneaky like Solomon and dumb like me, so he may come sniffing around to get you to come back."

Shuddering in distaste David says, "Not gonna happen, I only just escaped from that hellhole."

"Dinner is ready," Nancy interrupts us.

Cain and David take the head of the table seats while Nancy and I get to sit next to our particular man. Serving follows the same order as the drinks, except Nancy is last and I find myself staring at my plastic throw away plate of grilled cheese on toast. They really have packed everything up.

David says grace and then we dig in, it's top quality cheese and very nice. I squash my prissy tendencies, though if David ever invites them over I'm going to go all out on the dinner, there will be soufflé, napkins, candles, the works. Unless we are in the middle of a move then apparently I can give them grilled cheese.

Conversation at the table becomes a little stilted and strained, as it is just David and Cain. I'm still not sure if I'm allowed to talk and Nancy is being quiet so I decide to follow her example.

Gathering up our plates and cutlery Nancy accidentally spills a knife onto the floor and beside me David's tension skyrockets. Under the table his hands clench and I can see his legs bunch ready to move. Baffled as to what's triggered this I let my trembling hand fall to the pocket with the phone and keys, ready to move if he does.

Cain is on his feet and David is ready to explode. When Cain kneels at Nancy's feet and asks, "You didn't cut yourself did you?" David freezes in place not even breathing.

"No master, I'm sorry for dropping the knife, I guess gravity won again," she smiles at him relaxed and not in the slightest bit afraid of him.

"Yeah gravity wins again," he hands her the knife, "Be more careful you could hurt yourself," he gets to his feet and as she walks off he swots her ass and the slap echoes in the room, in retaliation she swings her hips and he chuckles, "Later."

By now David is back to being relaxed with his hands resting on the table as if nothing happened. Taking my hand away from the phone I breathe and try to calm my racing heart, I dislike sudden jolts of adrenaline like that, I'll have to ask him about it when we get home.

Dessert is a store bought piece of gooey confectionary, which David and Cain both clearly like, Nancy takes a smaller slice and I have a tiny portion. Whatever just happened seems to have made David happier, "So I heard you told dad where to stick his job offer, what've you been doing all these years, it was a taboo subject at home."

"Blacksmith," Cain tells him and that explains the bulked out muscles, it must be better than the gym using them all the time, and with his natural shape he must be really strong. "I do stuff round the town the I've sold some things on the Internet, Nancy's been encouraging me to do commission things. And frankly she's the main breadwinner, she does art stuff, got a few galleries that grab anything she does."

"Cool," and my boyfriend's attention is instantly riveted, "What kinda pieces?"

Digging his own phone out Cain slides it down the table, "Got some photos of the last opening shindig I got dragged to."

Flipping through the photos David shows me them and I have to say she is a seriously talented artist. If all the pieces are hers then she is working with paint, and various materials for sculptures. "These are awesome," David says and then he asks Nancy some art related questions and they end up deep in conversation about lighting and grading, and then about one type of paint over another.

It's boring to me but David is animated and this small smile is playing on Nancy's face so she seems to be enjoying it too. I have 'Cedes and Tina to talk fashion too, but David's been hiding his art so it must be nice to be able to talk to someone who understands.

Glancing at Cain I find him watching them with an intense and unreadable expression. He must have noticed me because his gaze swings to me and I blink and drop my eyes, when I flick them back up he's still watching me. Nervous I have to fight to keep my eyes down and battle the urge to check to see if he is still looking at me.

Tuning back into their conversation I learn that Nancy has recently sent in some things and is waiting to hear how many of them sell, David wishes her luck and wants to know how she does. Sliding the phone across the table to Cain he grins, "Dude your wife can fucking paint, I wish I had even a tenth of her talent."

"Thanks I'm proud of her," Cain says and pats her hand. She preens a little at his attention.

Moving over to the sofa Cain and David sit down while Nancy and I kneel at their feet. This means I can let my head rest against David's leg and he brushes his fingers through my hair as he talks to his brother. I notice Nancy doesn't rest against Cain at first, it takes about an hour but then she is resting against him and his hand moves to settle near her neck, I think he must be touching her because her eyes widen slightly then she loosens up and presses against his leg.

Stretching David says, "Damn is that the time? Sorry but we have to go, we got work tomorrow," blinking I check the time and I'm shocked it's that late, we didn't intend to stay for so long.

Making our goodbyes we leave on a relatively happy note. At the door Cain holds his hand out to David and I hold my breath, my master takes the hand and they shake slowly but carefully and gently.

Then Cain holds his hand out to me, gingerly I hold mine out and he engulfs it, and he is as careful of me as David is so I smile at him. And the whole time my master hovers like my own personal guard dog.

David gives Nancy a quick hug and Cain hovers acting like her guard dog. It's kind of cute and I really think he is in love with her and wants to protect her.

Then I get to hug Nancy, she is soft and curvy and warm, on impulse I kiss her cheek and she looks so startled like she's not used to people being spontaneous.

Getting a few last things they leave the house too, they're staying at a hotel tonight and moving into their new place tomorrow. We wish them luck and tell them to keep in touch, David even offers to have them round for dinner one evening and Cain offers to have us around when they're straightened up from the move, he promises more than grilled cheese.

David tells me to drive and he sits staring out of the truck the whole time, I think he's happy with how things went, after all there was no fighting and they got on. I'm not happy I couldn't join in and talk but maybe another time.

At home we get ready for bed and snuggle in under the covers. "So what did you think?" David asks me.

"It went better than I thought," I tell him. "And Cain seems to really like Nancy, I noticed she wasn't afraid of him," and that is a really big thing, the other wives are terrified of their husbands and completely broken inside, and they would never have been allowed to paint and then sell those paintings.

"Yeah and she's filled out from when I first met her, she was a real frightened little mouse," he sees my look, "Oh not of Cain, I've never seen her afraid of him, but she was real nervous of me, I had to make sure I never moved to fast around her or she flinched. That could have been a reaction to meeting the rest of my family though," he says thoughtfully.

"And he mentioned my Graduation," David muses. Rubbing his face, "God I hope he turns out okay, it'd be nice to have family on my side instead of just yours, it's like I can bring something to the relationship too."

Lifting up I stare at him, "But David you already bring you to our relationship, anything else is a bonus, plus I get to palm Finn off on you."

"Uh-uh, no you don't," he grins, "Finn's your problem, I'll take Sam and Noah's big enough to look after himself."

"Cheater," I mutter faking annoyance.

"We could always pick Sam and let Noah take care of Finn," he offers.

"Deal." Laughing we lay down and I cuddle in, "David?"

"Mmm?"

"Will I always have to be silent when Cain's around?" I pick at the sheet.

"No baby, I'll talk to him and we'll set up ground rules for you and Nancy, and that means Cain and I will always know what's what too," he kisses me.

"'Kay," I mull that over, "David?"

"Mmm?" he sounds amused.

"Why were you so tense when Nancy dropped the knife?" I'd nearly forgotten about it.

And David's eyes snap open even as he tenses up, "'Coz when I was growing up if mom ever dropped something like a knife, even if she got hurt doing it, dad always hit her and told her it was all her fault."

My heart clenches for my boyfriend and I cling to him trying to comfort him, "Oh David, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay babe, I'm free now, I just wish mom would see it and escape too," he sighs unhappily.

Determined to cheer him up I trace patterns on his chest and say, "David?"

"Mmm?" he glances at me wide-awake now.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Day!"

It startles a chuckle out of him, "Yep, and it's gonna be the best Christmas Day ever!"

Luxuriating in my victory at getting a smile out of him I encourage him to fist bump and then he's settling back down to sleep, I'm going to do my best to make tomorrow the most amazing morning ever for him. I can't wait to see his face as he opens the presents I've bought or made for him.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	73. Chapter 73

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a distinct lack of any plot (Plot eagerly opens the giant present to discover Smut tied up with a bow). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really I love reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Warm loving lips are kissing me gently and I wake up with a goofy look on my face, opening my eyes I see my boyfriend's big excited grin and he yells "Merry Christmas Kurt!"

"Merry Christmas David," I can't help it his happiness is contagious and when he drags me into a full body hug I laugh delightedly.

"You ready for your first present?" he asks me his eyes glittering with mischief.

"Don't you want to eat first?" I ask him. If anything his grin gets bigger and smugger, indulging him I say, "Yes David I would love to have my first present. Wait, you get a present too don't you?"

"In a way," and his eyes darken with lust as he holds up the blindfold. Slipping it on he pushes me to lie back on the bed as he says, "Stay," so I do and I feel myself stirring already, I wasn't expecting this today. Cuffs are put on my wrists and I hear chains, then he is tying my hands to the bed. "Perfect," he growls and goes back to kissing me gently.

A hand traces down my chest and caresses my nipples causing me to sigh into his mouth and he uses the opening to dart his tongue in to rub mine. Even as I'm moaning in pleasure his hand goes further south and strokes my growing arousal, I squirm a little and then he is pressing between my legs and prodding at my entrance. Widening my legs to give him access I feel the coldness of the lube as his finger broaches me.

Dragging my mouth from his I grunt as he fills me up and aims straight for my prostrate and then I'm groaning as he rubs it. His mouth seeks mine out again and then he times each plunge of his finger and tongue to each other and I bask in the sensations he is invoking.

Soon the second finger is seeking entry and I hiss at the intrusion, David waits for me to adjust and nod before he goes back to driving me insane with rising passion. Now he can scissor his fingers and I mew as my body arches up and off the bed. Not once does he stop kissing me, and his kisses are turning deeper it's like he's ravaging me.

Those fingers get faster and I strain against the chains wanting to get closer to him, frustrated I feel my hips moving on their own and he moans against my mouth, "Yes, that's it Kurt, fuck you are so sexy," I tangle my tongue with his and battle him for dominance, which only serves to excite him and make him more aggressive.

A third finger slides in and he pauses just long enough that I can get used to it and then he partly covers my body with his to pin me to the bed so I can't move anymore as his mouth goes back to plundering me and his fingers continue to stretch me.

Ripping his mouth away he begins to kiss down my chest and stops only to suckle on my nipples as I whimper and thrash. Trailing his mouth further down his other hand wraps around my erection and starts to pump it. The twin sensations of him inside and out make me sob his name, and then there is a strong hot wet suction on me and my mind temporarily blanks.

Between his fingers, his hand and now his mouth I'm ready and I beg him, "Please, oh master," his tongue laps at me and catches across my tip so I shudder and cry, "David! Master I'm going to..." and my body clenches as I see stars and I helplessly groan his name in ecstasy as the climax claws its way out of me.

A small kiss is dropped onto my stomach and he withdraws his fingers then I feel a thick butt plug forge its way into me as he says, "There, that will keep you ready for later."

Oh sweet heaven he is going to kill me with pleasure.

A dip in the bed and his naked body is snuggled up to mine, "So babe did you enjoy your first present?"

Stunned from the sheer speed and intensity of it and flattened by the bliss I make a "nrgh," noise.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiles into my neck as he nuzzles me. "And hey I've totally had something to eat now, it was delicious," his voice drops deeper and drips with desire making me shiver.

Cuddling me he runs his fingers through my hair as I come down from my post-orgasmic induced high. Stirring beside him I let him know I'm awake and he gives me a very chaste kiss, "Love you baby, Merry Christmas."

Removing the blindfold he grins down at me, "You ready for some more presents?"

"A…Are they all like that?" my voice is a little uneven. I'm not sure I'd survive many of those.

"The next presents are from Santa to both of us," he tells me and I can see he is practically bursting at the seams to bounce around and act like a little kid. Taking off the cuffs he helps me sit up and then leads me by the hand into the darkened lounge.

A lounge he's done some serious furniture rearranging in. The sofa has been pushed against one of the walls and has a blanket on it, and in the centre of the room is the giant beanbag, covered in one of our blankets. Positioned nearby is the mirrored vanity unit spread out to capture the beanbag. All the Christmas lights are on and twinkling merrily in the gloom of the pre dawn morning, no sunlight is peeking around the closed curtains.

"Um, David? What time is it?" I ask him confused.

"Err, it's kinda not yet five in the morning babe, I couldn't sleep," he looks so guilty and sheepish, "I really tried to be so quiet and not disturb you but then I thought we could sleep after."

"After?" I hear the faint quality to my voice and clear my throat.

A predatory hunger flickers onto his face and I finally register in my fuzzy brain that he's standing there naked and fully aroused, in fact he's begun leaking pre come already. Oh my. He points to the bean bag, "That's yours Kurt and I am going to be doing some very naughty but very nice things to you until you're screaming my name."

Making my way to the beanbag on legs that are suddenly very unstable, I sit in the middle of the beanbag and bow my head to him. "You are such a good boy Kurt," David tells me and then drags a pile of presents over to me, "Here open this one first," he hands me a red and white wrapped gift.

Picking at the paper I open it to find a beautiful black leather collar, worked into the outside of it are lots of tiny little shiny black bells so it jingles at the slightest movement. Looking up at him and licking my lips I ask, "So… Santa got us these presents?"

"Yep. Well I'm sure he would have, it's for both of us babe," David tries to pretend innocence but his eyes are so dark they're almost black. "Put it on for me," he urges so I do.

It fits snugly and is perfectly comfortable, and now I know one function of the mirrored vanity screen as I check my reflection, the black leather and the shiny bells stark against my pale skin. I shift a little then decide I look good in it.

The next few packages are matching wrist and ankle cuffs, all with bells on that he urges me to wear. When I take the paper off the bigger gift it turns out to be a selection of leather straps all with tiny bells on. Clearly they are for attaching to the collar and cuffs to tie me up. Even though he's recently made me climax I'm getting hard at the thought of being bound and made ready for him.

"I wasn't sure about these two, and you have every right to veto them, we don't have to use them at all if you don't want to," David hands the last two over.

Unwrapping one I discover a black leather paddle, we've never used one before, David always uses his hand on my ass. And the last gift is a crop, again in black with a silver design on the handle.

"I was talking to Rex," David tells me and I nod remembering that Rex owns the pet shop that has special things for special customers in the back, "And he said this crop or whip would do the least amount of damage, it wouldn't cut through the skin, but it would leave those marks you like so much from my belt. We'd have to experiment, if you're willing, to work out the right amount of force to smack your buttocks with it."

"Oh," I swallow loudly, "'Kay," I agree. "I can use the safe words?" I double check.

"Always," he confirms and I nod running a fingertip over the crop. I want to give them a try but we've never used anything similar except his belt and we have to be careful with that.

Brushing his tongue over his lip he says, "I wanted to hunt you down first and get you to resist me as I took you on your hands and knees over the beanbag, I wanted you to watch as I thrust into your helpless vulnerable body until you surrendered and begged me to go faster to go harder," the imagery is so hot I whine and I have to grip the beanbag to stop myself caressing my now very interested erection. "But, oh fuck Kurt, I want to take those leather straps and tie you down, then I frecking wanna use that paddle and whip on your sweet irresistible ass and then to slake my lust in your sexy wanton punished and disciplined body only to spill inside you with no condom."

Sitting there with my jaw open I stare at him, the fantasies clashing in my head, each vying to be the one. "Both," I whisper "And I want to be on my back when I resist you."

"We wouldn't be able to use the beanbag for that," he says watching me, "You wiggle way too much you could hurt yourself." Silently he studies me, "We could use the bed, and you could watch in the ceiling mirror as I pin you down and make you mine."

A squeak is all the sound I can make so I nod my consent and I start panting wanting him already. Needing him to dominate me utterly. And part of me likes resisting him, likes pushing him to master me until I have no choice but to surrender to him.

"And I can get away with not using a condom?" he asks, I nod, we have plenty of time to clean me up afterwards. "Awesome," he grins and then asks, "Why aren't you running?"

"Can I pee first?" my bladder is making itself known.

"Dude, seriously?" He laughs, "Yeah sure babe, I gotta go put a blanket on the bed anyway," chuckling he walks off so I scoot off to the toilet jingling all the way and make myself pee. Thinking about it I wash my privates afterwards and then flush the toilet.

I've left the door open on purpose so David can start stalking me when ever he wants to; glancing out of the corner of my eye I can see him lurking in the dark corridor, probably getting ready to ambush me.

Ignoring him I switch the light off and strut seemingly unconcerned into the unlit kitchen, accompanied by the sound of the tiny bells. He's creeping up behind me so I shift and put the table between us, I'm not going to just give up, he's going to have to work for this, and the more of a fight I put up the more he'll enjoy it anyway.

Skipping ahead of him I slide just out of reach each time he tries to get close, smirking at him I can see his eyes narrow as his focus begins to turn only to subduing me. Making a quick grab I have to evade him and I deliberately sway my hips provocatively.

Knowing that I am going to be taunting him and that he will get me back in the most delectable way I pose briefly against a counter and rub my neck with my hands letting them drift down to my nipples, I move my wrists so they chime as I play with my peaked nipples and moan at the pleasure, my hands slide further and I cup my hardness pumping it a little and fondling my testicles. Arching my back I moan again, his deep growl answers my little performance, twisting around I touch my ass and bend over so I can trace the outline of the plug sitting firmly inside me. An even deeper growl chases goosebumps up my skin and I shiver to the gentle tinkling of bells.

The only light in the kitchen is from the time displays and even from that I can see the effect I've just had on him. His hand is gripped around his erection at the base and he's breathing hard. Playing with fire I deliberately touch myself again and moan spreading my legs wider and showing him what he wants.

Suddenly his hands are on me and I can't help the guttural groan as he touches me there. Remembering to resist him I slip out of his arms and go to flee as he grabs me and hauls me up and over his shoulder, striding down the hall he throws me onto the bed and I go to scramble off as he straddles my body and we begin grappling in earnest. I have to be careful not to accidently kick him in the nuts.

Getting control of my hands he forces them down and onto the bed as he works his knee between my legs and opens them up. Getting his other knee in he slowly but surely spreads my legs while I struggle uselessly under him. I want him so much I have to keep reminding myself to resist.

Releasing my hands he takes the lube and slicks himself up as I bat at him and push pointlessly and pathetically, then he gets hold of the plug and pulls it out of me, I gasp and arc below him. "Now you're gonna be mine," he threatens to my delight.

Capturing my hands he transfers them so they are in one of his and pins me flat. His other hand is used to guide him as he slowly pushes inside me. We moan in unison, big tremors run through him and I whisper, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just god, you feel fucking fantastic, so tight, so hot, so everything, I'm not going to last," he sounds almost pained.

Buried inside me he now wraps that free hand around my hardness, "Babe I'm so sorry, I wanted this to last."

"It's okay David, I want you so much too," I tell him truthfully.

Nodding he grunts, "Okay, but I'm gonna cheat anyway," and then he starts pumping my erection and the stubborn bastard isn't moving inside of me.

Giving up resisting him I cling to him instead, wrapping my arms and legs around him and attempting to rock my hips to get the friction I so desperately need. Lifting off of me a little and leaning on one arm David finally beings to thrust in and out of me, and he hits my spot for me every damn time.

Writhing I moan his name, and he ruts faster and faster building up to his own climax, he's right he's going to come really quickly and I'm not going to be far behind him. He stiffens and cries my name loudly; I can feel the hot liquid spurt inside of me and his spasms are enough to trigger my own orgasm as I spill across our stomachs, his hand draining me.

We lay entwined neither of us ready to move yet and just breathe.

"Next time we go slower," David rumbles.

"Next time?" My eyes open to stare up into the mirror the sight of him sprawled over me and still buried deeply sending sweet ripples through me.

"Yeah, if you're still up to it we have the paddle and crop to try out on your ass, gotta keep your discipline and training up," he kisses my arm, "It's a tough job but someone has to do it."

Yes he is going to kill me with pleasure, it not today then one day very soon.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Happy Smut Day!


	74. Chapter 74

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a distinct lack of any plot (Undoing the bow with shaking hands Plot reaches for Smut). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really I love reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

Dozing for a short time I cuddle into David's body, wiggling slightly I feel the plug move inside me. He put it back after he pulled out of me. Stretching out my body I open my eyes to find my master watching me with a relaxed expression.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," he kisses me gently.

"So how's your Christmas so far?" I tease him.

"Fucking awesome," he says, "My boyfriend totally indulged my fantasies and he seemed to like the presents we got so far," wrapping his arms tighter around me he holds me tenderly, "Best Christmas ever."

"Good," I kiss him and linger, the thought of playing with our other new toys is rousing my passions again. How does this boy this to me? How does he drive me so crazy until all I can think of is him?

Lips curving up into a smile he lets me kiss him and then murmurs, "So you up for round two?"

Nodding I settle as submissively as I can for him, "Yes master."

"Okay but can you do one more thing for me?" he asks and looks nervous.

"What is it?" I ask intrigued.

"Can we wear our antlers?" He's so hopeful that I nod and the biggest grin springs onto his face, "Dude this Christmas rocks!" Bouncing out of bed he grabs the antlers and brings them back. Putting mine on I keep the smile off my face by sheer force of will as he plays with his buttons making his light up. "Okay we're ready now babe," he vanishes out of the door and I suspect he is waiting in the lounge for me.

Standing up I go to walk after him and then hesitate, hmm, I think I know how to make this better for him. Dropping to my hands and knees I crawl into the lounge and over to the beanbag. His eyes have widened and that predatory look is back, so I hop up onto the beanbag and sprawl out over it for him.

"Hands behind your back," he commands me, and then he takes one of the new straps and ties them securely. Spending a few minutes he shows me how to escape if I need to he then rebinds them. "Hmm, how to tie your legs?" Attaching one strap he runs it all the way around the front of the beanbag to the other leg, effectively making sure my legs are kept open for him. Making a few adjustments so my butt is stuck up in the air, he pats it and says, "Oh that is an excellent target."

Bound for his entertainment I wriggle to test the bonds and smile to myself, I can let go and struggle to my hearts content. Sighing I glance in the mirror and watch him circling getting aroused at the sight of me.

Kneeling by my head he starts the negations, neither of us are sure how this is going to feel for me so we err on the side of caution to be safe. He's going to start with his hand, one soft, two medium and two hard spanks on each cheek. Next is the paddle, we're going with two soft, two medium and one hard on each cheek, this should warm them up sufficiently for the crop. And for the crop we are doing two soft and three medium, this is the point David is the most nervous about, he wants to leave a mark each time but he doesn't want to hurt me. When I'm in the middle of spanking it changes from pain to pleasure and I love it, but we both know the belt just hurts at first and when the pain fades the marks are pure pleasure for me.

Lining up he teases me with gentle pats and rubs between my legs catching the back of my testicles and trailing up the sensitive skin to my entrance. Biting my lip I trap the moans and stay silent. The first two spanks are fast and soft, he moves onto the medium and I have to make myself relax, as I'm eager and anxious to move on. Hard spanks land and I jerk in the restrains as the familiar pleasure builds; I love it when he spanks me.

Nervously I watch him go and pick the paddle up, he swishes it experimentally, it looks really solid. "Ready?" He asks me.

Nodding I say, "Green," and breathe out relaxing for him.

Crack. Instinctively I kick out at the blow. It feels similar to him as his hands are so big, but it covers even more of my butt cheek and it has a stinging quality to it.

"Green," I tell him and that sets the rhythm for each hit. The soft are like his medium, and the medium are like the hard so when he's ready to escalate the blows I say "Amber!"

"S'up babe? Not too much?" He's kneeling by my head again concerned for me.

The spanking is achieving its goal of battering my internal mental walls and I'm aroused and I want to please him. Licking my lips I ask him, "Can we stick to medium please?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. I'm not being too rough am I?" he asks so I shake my head. "Okay just two more on each cheek to go babe," he chuckles when I shiver and moan in need, "then we can move on, and after that I can take that sweet disciplined ass of yours," I writhe at that and he pats my head, "Good boy Kurt, take your training and your discipline and you can have your reward."

Those last two spanks are amazing as I am so very ready for them. Limply laying on the beanbag I wonder if I can tempt him into taking me now. He drops the paddle on the sofa and scoops up the crop, he swishes it and it makes this scary whistling noise.

"Right, I'll do one and then we'll wait to see how you felt about it before we carry on or stop, this might be a never again thing, or it could be like the belt a one time in a session thing." Lining up he widens his stance and then the tip of his tongue pokes out from concentrating so much. "Relax when you're ready Kurt," he says waiting patiently.

Obeying him I relax and then squeal when it hits me. It stings and tears prick my eyes at the pain as I struggle in the bonds. "Easy, Kurt," he soothes me, "That can be it if you want babe." His hand touches my back and anchors me so I can think and I calm down.

A dull ache across my butt is all I can feel at first, then the more familiar throb from being spanked is back and I moan. Gathering my courage I nod and say "Green."

"You sure?" he queries double-checking with me first.

"Yes, but can we keep them all at that strength? And I might need a rest between them," I twist slightly to look at him.

"Okay Kurt, and if you need me to stop you just say 'red' and I will," he tells me and I nod, I believe him, he really will stop if I ask him too.

Squealing, struggling and sobbing through all of them I collapse and pant when we're finished. Putting the crop next to the paddle David settles on the floor next to me and strokes my back gently, as I try and process what I'm feeling.

I know I like the paddle and that I am going to ask my master to use it again, though we are going to have to talk about how hard the spanks will be. The thought of the paddle is exciting me and I groan wantonly.

The crop hurts but the after effects are similar to the belt, they break down more of my mental walls lowering my inhibitions and wreaking havoc on my own natural dominance. I think we can use that again, but we're also going to have to talk about how hard the blows can be with it.

Shivering and shuddering I moan lowly as the pain continues to fade and only the dull ache is left, which fuels my rising arousal. The fingers tracing my back send fluttering jolts through me, and I turn my head to him and lay as docilely as the restraints allow.

"Master," I whimper and beg him, "Please, please, I've been good, please."

"You ready for me?" he asks gently.

"Yes, so ready master, so ready," I babble, "Please I need you."

Shuffling behind me I can see him in the mirror as he lubes himself and then I feel his hand carefully remove the plug from me. Something big nudges at me and I try to tip my hips up to give him better access. Carefully pushing in he thrusts with one smooth movement until he bumps me with his hips, they brush over my punished ass and I hiss at the strange mix of pleasure and pain.

Staring at the mirror I can see his body has mounted mine. He should look ridiculous in the antlers that are flicking through their silly light pattern; instead he looks powerful and male. I used to wonder why all those does would watch their men bang heads and afterwards would stand there and let the male mate them, now I have a vague inkling of why. Moaning I yank half-heartedly at the bonds.

Pulling out he starts with a slow rhythm and angles to find my prostrate and I cry out at the pleasure. Each thrust causes the bells to jingle and me to moan, and he bumps my punished ass again and again.

Big hands grasp the beanbag and he increases the tempo so I sob my encouragement. "Yes, master, yes, take me, please, oh sweet heaven, please master, need you."

"Shh Kurt, its okay you're mine all mine," he croons to settle me, "Damn we are so using those again when I discipline you," I moan louder at his words, "Yeah baby that's it let go, I'll catch you."

Helplessly I am forced to lay there as he sticks to the same pace deliberately holding us both back from the brink. Dominating me, imposing his mastery on me, I stop fighting him so I fall and let him catch me.

Rutting into my submissive body he grunts, "You feel so good baby, I love you so much. Gonna make this one last this time, no more rushing for the end."

Muscle by muscle my body relaxes and my head lolls over the edge of the beanbag. I'm panting and whining unable to keep quiet, and strangely the tinkling of the bells is adding to the excitement, the chiming and the feel of him running over my sweet spot making me see the stars behind my eyes clearer and clearer, it's our own music to make love to.

His thrusts grow harder, stronger, and he hits my sore and disciplined butt with more force and it reinforces my submissive position. Just like every discipline and training session my sense of self slips away from me and my need to please him grows bigger.

I'm barely aware that he is moving faster and faster, only that he is close now, and I beg him, "Please master, please," unsure of what I want anymore apart from him, I need him like I need air.

"Soon, so damn close, god Kurt," he mutters, "You look so amazing like this, can't resist you, uh, Kurt!" and then he is climaxing and calling my name. Obediently I follow after him and my body clenches and explodes for him, I'm conscious that even as I spill my come onto the waiting blanket he's spilling inside of my body as I milk him.

His body flops on top of mine and we pant in unison. Pulling away from me he pulls out and I whimper, "No, stay please stay."

"Shh, I need to clean you up, and free you from the restraints," he unties the straps and sets me free but I lay there waiting for him. A strap is added to my collar and he tugs on it, "Heel," he commands me and I get up and off the beanbag.

Laying down on the floor I watch him take the blanket from the beanbag, he glances over at me and I drop my gaze, a hand brings my head up so he can look in my eyes, "Wow you are well and truly gone baby," he pauses so I use the excuse to stare into his eyes. "Bed for you Kurt."

Tugging on my improvised lead we go to the bedroom and he puts me to bed and takes off my antlers, "Close your eyes baby," he kisses my nose, "I'll clean up the house and then I'll be back and we can have a little nap before we have a shower and eat breakfast," he runs his fingers through my hair.

Leaving me he moves around the house, I can hear things being thumped about. He brings the mirrored vanity unit back into our room and notices me watching him, I snap my eyes shut and he chuckles, "I can see you," he says, "I'll be there soon," he promises.

And then soon is here and he is getting into bed with me and pulling me into his arms, "There, is that better Kurt?"

I nod and wiggle closer to him resting my head over his heart, which beats loudly and comfortingly, "Love you master," I tell him.

"Love you too Kurt," he says and I fall fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Oh look another smut day! That's it I'm afraid, plot awaits.


	75. Chapter 75

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a return of the plot (Ripping open all its presents Plot chortles evilly). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really I love reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Coffee.

I smell coffee.

Cracking my eyes open I can see the blurry shape of a mug being waved in front of my face.

Reaching out for it I grab the handle and my fingers collide with David's, "Hey babe, I got you some coffee." Sitting up I take a sip and he's made it extra strong, "Oh yeah you like that don't ya," he chuckles at me.

Piling pillows behind me he helps me settle back as I continue to drink the hot beverage slowly, his arm slides around me and he cuddles in to me pressing a kiss on my shoulder. Letting go of the coffee cup so I'm only holding it with one hand I wrap the free arm around him, now this is a way to wake up, I smirk to myself.

"Someone's happy," David murmurs into my ear.

"Hmm, I was just thinking how spoilt I am," I grin at him happily.

"Totally worth it though," he says and I get warm fuzzy butterflies in my stomach, I wonder if they will ever go away, I hope not, I've grown to like them.

"So are you," I tell him and he looks pleased and a little bashful.

"I made you breakfast in bed too," he points to the tray sitting at the bottom of the bed, "That nice yummy healthy crap you bought the other day," he grimaces, "I'm sorry but it tastes like shit."

"It was on offer," I say and then promise, "Last time we ever buy it."

"Cool," he snags the tray and places it on my lap, "There you go babe."

To my surprise he spoon-feeds me my breakfast so I can hang onto the coffee mug, yes completely spoilt. He even steals a few kisses from me and I hum in appreciation.

"You're supposed to be a puppy not a cute little purring kitten," he teases me.

Shrugging I sass, "I thought I was supposed to be a good little reindeer today?"

"Yeah that too," he laughs.

Finishing my breakfast and coffee he takes away the tray and I sprawl back on the bed, I could get used to this. He reappears and leads me into the bathroom where he has run us a bath.

Soaking in the warm soapy water he washes me all over gently, he takes his time and rubs my skin so carefully and tenderly. He pays attention to my butt and says, "Wow you do have those marks you like so much," he traces one with a finger and I shiver, "Dude that's awesome," and then he wipes away all of his come that he deposited inside me. "There, all clean babe."

"Thank you David," I kiss along his jaw and nip slightly.

Once we're back in the bedroom I check out my butt and he's right there are lines across it, they're not as obvious as the ones from the belt and I can feel them when they're touched, and they feel good.

Handing me a pair of silky red boy shorts David says, "Can you wear just those and your new collar and cuffs while we are in the house today?"

"Of course," I tell him as I put them on, they hug my body and then he puts my new collar and cuffs on. I pose in front of the mirror, the two strong colours are stark against my pale skin and I look good. "Perfect," I twirl to show off for him.

"Always," he says, "Which pair for me?" He holds out two blue pairs of underpants to me.

One is a pair of boxers his favourite type of underwear for himself, the other is a soft cotton mix that fits snugly that he's not that keen on. If I love him I should pick the pair that are the most comfortable, and shapeless, for him, but it is Christmas so I hold the other pair out.

"Really? They kinda hug my junk and stuff," he whines, "It's like they cling everywhere and …" He stops mid sentence and studies my innocent expression then grins, "Oh, I see, sure I'll wear them for you today."

Putting them on he adjusts his frontage area a few times and I saunter up to him, "Here let me help," I offer sweetly and fondle him under the pretext of help before slipping behind him and patting that wonderful ass of him.

"Babe, I don't think that's really helping, I think you're just trying to get your hands on my body," he says amused at me.

"David, how could you possibly think such a thing?" I exclaim even as my hands cup his butt and I purr happily.

"Gosh I don't know Kurt," he deadpans, "Its not like your hands are wandering and squeezing a lot," attaching a new lead to match my new collar he walks into the lounge and I follow eyeing up the way the muscles move in his buttocks with each step.

He's tidied up the lounge and everything is back the way it was, except for three piles of presents on the coffee table. One pile I know I wrapped for him, which leaves the other two, one might be for me but I don't know what the other one is.

Tugging me to sit on the sofa he takes a seat next to me, "Okay so this is my pile of presents, and that is yours, and this last one in the middle is a special one for us both," he grabs that one, "here you go."

"Um, is it another one of those presents?" I ask, "Only I'm still a little tired from earlier."

"No Kurt, it's cool, I just couldn't resist them and had to buy them, they're custom made for us," he urges me to open it and I find two t-shirts.

One t-shirt is red the other one is blue. The red t-shirt has white lettering and on the front it reads 'Property of David' and it's in my size. The blue t-shirt also has writing on and it reads 'Property of Kurt' and to my lack of surprise it is the right size for David. He's bought us matching t-shirts and now the colour of the underwear he picked out is making sense.

Lifting an eyebrow at my boyfriend who is fidgeting in place I throw him his and race him to put them on. Smoothing mine down I grin at the sight of David proclaiming himself mine.

"Well?" he asks me.

Feigning a frown I say, "There is one thing missing."

"What?" He leans anxiously towards me.

Running off to the bedroom I prance back into the lounge waving the antlers, "These!" Putting mine on I gesture, "See now the outfit is complete."

"Dude, don't do that to me," he huffs, "I thought I'd fucked it up," he puts his antlers on and they start flashing coloured lights, "So you like the t-shirts?"

"Yes David, I like them. I would not normally wear something so mundane but they are cool and I love the fact that everyone will see that you are mine, and I am yours," I plop onto the couch and kiss his cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he kisses me back. "So you ready for your presents?" He doesn't wait for an answer he hands me one, "This one, do this one first."

"Aren't you opening yours?" I ask.

"Nope, I wanna see your face when you open yours," he says. We've limited our spending to three presents each and one of them has to be hand made if we can think of something.

Ripping open the gift I discover a silk scarf in a mix of blue and green, automatically checking the label my eyes widen and I squeak, "David! This is really expensive," even if I can see it's last year's range, I'd wanted one but had to choose between this and a new cardigan.

"I've got a confession," he admits, "It's an ebay purchase, this dumb bimbo had it in the wrong area I just happened to chance on it and snatched it, I thought it might be a rip off." Caressing my neck he says, "I know its second hand but I was careful in how I disinfected it for you."

"It's beautiful, I love it, thank you David," I hug him and gloat over my new scarf. Grabbing one of his gifts I hold it out to him, "Your turn, do this one."

Turning it over in his hands he muses, "Well it's a book," and then the wrapping paper is flying everywhere and I laugh at his exuberance. I'm a little nervous I hope he likes it. "Dude, you got me a bible, cool!" And he likes it so I breathe out.

"I know you've been meaning to get one, and now you have a nice church to go to you can do whatever you do with bibles," I'm baffled, how many times can you read one book? David looks really happy and is flicking through it. I got a big one so the words are nice and clear and readable.

"Babe, thanks," he kisses me and chortles over it it's a win. "Okay you next, try this one!" And I get a small flat gift.

My paper comes off much more sedately; it's a gift card for the mall. "David are you sure we can afford this?"

He nods, "Yep I've been saving since last Christmas, a few bucks here and there so I wouldn't miss it, and this way you have money for the sales, which means you'll have even more you can spend it on."

Throwing my arms around him I hug him, "Thank you David, I promise to buy you something nice with it too," his face falls a little, "No you don't have to try lots of things on," and he brightens. Biting my lip I pass the next one to him, "And this is yours."

Paper rains down like confetti and then he holding the cross I made him. It's a simple Celtic design with red enamelling, and I braided the red leather thong. He said his dad ripped his one off as he was kicked out. "You made this?" his face is unreadable.

"Yes, well I picked out the design and asked for it to be red, and I made the leather thong," oh no I've messed up and then he smiles.

"Thank you Kurt," there are actual tears in his eyes. "First a bible and then a cross? Thank you for being such a damn understanding boyfriend about my religion, I know you don't believe. Can you do it up for me?"

Kneeling I help him put it on and set the catch for him, "There you go David, all safe and sound for you," and then he's kissing me almost desperately, I wrap my arms around him and end up flat on my back.

"Love you so fucking much," he says between kisses as he scatters them over my face, "You are the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends, ever."

"So you like them and they aren't too staid and boring?" I query, just to be sure.

"Best Christmas, best presents, best boyfriend, I'm so lucky and blessed," and then he's holding me as if I'd vanish if he lets me go.

Sitting back up he rubs at his eyes, "Okay your last one," he hands over what could be a small thin book.

Removing it from the paper I find more paper. All the sheets are the same size and they are clipped together, the top sheet reads 'To Kurt, all my love David xxx'. Opening it up the first sheets says 'One day of being a pack mule (to be used with the mall gift card)'.

Confused I look up at David, "Babe they are one shot specials just for you, to request when you want," he smiles, "I wasn't sure what I could make you so I hoped my time would be a good present."

Flicking through the book I see others, 'One foot massage', 'One evening of waltzing', 'One Blow Job', I look up at him at that one then go back to seeing what else he's put. 'One spanking', 'One back rub', 'One evening of watching musicals and cuddling', and they go on like that, some are chores, some are romantic and some are x rated.

"Thank you," I tell him and wonder how soon I can start using them, having David at my beck and call would be a power trip, and this is an easy way for me to be able to request things from him.

"And this last one is mine?" he prompts me.

"Yes David, the last one is for you, the nice BIG gift is all yours," I grin as he sits on the floor and shreds it open to get to the goodies inside.

"Kurt! You got me art stuff!" He picks up the brushes and paints and pencils I bought. I had to do a stealth raid of his art things and write down brands and names and colour numbers so I could replace bits and pieces that were running low. "Awesome," he looks like a little kid who's been given the moon and stars.

"So you like Christmas?" I ask him.

"I love Christmas," and he has his relaxed goofy look on his face.

And suddenly my Christmas is complete.

"Oh I forgot," he dashes out of the room and dances back in with something behind his back. "You have to close your eyes, it's not finished yet, we've been at work so much I ran out of time," obediently I shut them, "And hold your hands out," so I do. He puts more paper in my outstretched hands. "Okay you can look."

The sheaves of paper are bound with string and say 'Mr and Mrs Fox and the missing cookies'. It's a book; he's started writing a book. Leafing through it I find handwritten pages and simple pencil drawings, he's about a third of the way into it. "David, it's beautiful."

Kneeling at my feet he looks up at me, "Read this one, I just added it yesterday," he turns to a page near the front.

It's not part of the story and it reads, 'To Kurt for daring me to be a better person and for believing when I'd given up a long time ago. You are my wings and together there is nothing we can't achieve. All my love David xxx'.

I have to hand it back as the tears begin to run down my face, "Kurt! What is it? Babe talk to me? Please?" His arms hold me.

"They're happy tears David," I press wet kisses on his face, "Oh David," I sob and cling to him.

"Happy tears? Fine but what set them off?" He looks confused and panicked.

"You did, you dedicated a book to me," and he says he's not romantic.

Shrugging shyly he says, "I haven't finished it and no ones bought it yet."

"I don't care if they never have the good taste to buy it, our friends will always have wonderful stories written by my very wonderful man, and our children are going to have a whole shelf full of them and they can boast at how amazing their daddy is, a daddy who can make them stories," I run my fingers through those curls of his and in my head I can see it, our children snuggling down and daddy reading to them.

Green eyes gaze into mine, "Love you Kurt."

"Love you too David," I cling to him and count my blessings that he's in my life.

And then we have a marathon cuddling session with soft sweet kisses and tender caresses. Heaving a contented sigh he says, "Seriously best Christmas ever, can they all be this good?"

"As long as we are both there, all our Christmases will be this good, no, they'll be better, we'll have friends and family and eventually children," tilting my head up I stroke his face, "No more bad Christmases for you ever again."

Trusting and vulnerable he nods, "As long as you are there, no more bad Christmases." Suddenly grinning he asks, "Do you wanna call friends and wish them Merry Christmas?"

Putting the phone on loudspeaker we work our way through our depressingly short list of friends. Both Tina and Mercedes' are up for a mall sale raiding party and David happily agrees to pack mule for them, Mike is reluctantly roped into it. Azimio is clearly being nice and being really careful not to swear too much. Brittany, Artie and Santana are all at Britt's along with Artie's parents no one mentions Santana's family, the three of them sound happy though, and 'Tana hardly insults anyone. Rachel and her dad's are out of town on holiday. Lauren's phone is turned off so we leave a message. Quinn is at a church function so we can only exchange a quick greeting with her. We speak to Mr Schue and we can hear Miss Pillsbury in the background along with Coaches Sylvester and Beiste so we wish them all the best and then leave them to it, I giggle at the thought of all four of them in one room for longer than five seconds, oh to have a webcam to record that day.

Which leaves us just one more phone call and the phone illuminates the name 'Finn Hudson'.

Exchanging glances David says, "Kurt, it's up to you babe, we won't if you don't feel up to it, we can text or something."

"You'll be here?" I know it's a dumb question, and David is always telling me how strong I am, but it's nice not to have to face something on my own, to have someone there with me.

"Yes, I'll be here," he tells me and I nod. "Just a minute," and he leaves me and reappears moments later waving tissues, "I though we might need them."

Settling on the sofa he pulls me into his lap and opens his legs so I'm lodged there, then he curls his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder as he looks over it, and it feels like I'm encased in David, protected. He hands me the phone and I press the call button.

The sound of ringing fills the room.

A sudden onset of panic has me wriggling in David's arm so I twist around and grab hold of his t-shirt burrowing as close to him as I can get.

It seems like the phone has rung for a lifetime.

After the seventh ring Finn's voice says, "Hey Karofs… I mean Dave, Merry Christmas! You guys having fun? You're not at work yet are you?"

Instead of answering his questions we chorus, "Merry Christmas!"

David says, "Dude we're on speaker, are Evans and Puckerman there?"

"Speaker, awesome," there's a beep and then we can hear him yelling, "Hey guess who's on the phone! It's Kurt and Kar… Dave!"

Uh-oh he's put us on speaker too. I huddle into David my fit of nerves getting worse, he automatically rubs my back and comforts me.

Silence

Nudging me David mouths that we should talk and wish them Merry Christmas, so we chorus "Merry Christmas," again and I know my voice is a little strained.

"Kurtie!" It's Stevie and he sounds louder as he gets closer, "Hey Kurtie! Guess what I got for Christmas!"

"What was that sweetie?" I ask him and he babbles at me about a new toy and that it can morph and change into different ones.

"Me next," Stacie muscles her way in, "Kurtie I got a doll," and I hear all about her toy and I make all the right noises a smile spreading on my face.

"Wow honey that's amazing!" I exclaim.

"Come on you two don't monopolise them they've got work soon," Sam interrupts and the kids whine at him, to us Sam says, "Hey guys, Merry Christmas hope you've had a good morning."

"Yeah man it was good," David says, "Best Christmas for me ever."

"Yes Sam it's been good so far," I tell my brother, "I got a scarf, a gift card, David to act as a pack mule when I go shopping, and these request slips so I can get foot rubs and romantic cuddles," I gush missing out the more physical things and David chuckles and makes all my bells chime.

"Err are those bells?" Sam asks puzzled.

"Oh you're wearing your antlers," Finn's excitement carries over the phone.

"Antlers?" Noah asks, "Bro I do not wanna know," he teases me.

Blushing furiously I stammer, "N…Noah! David bought us antlers and he put bells on mine for me and he got a pair for himself that light up and plays tunes."

"Really Princess, he got you to wear them too?" Noah laughs, "Dude you rock!"

"Thanks," David says dryly, "He wasn't keen on them to start with, but they've grown on him and he likes them now. Merry Annual Family Day man."

"You too. Hey and you're gonna play pack mule, rather you than me he gets scary when he shops," Noah warns him.

Indignant I whine, "Noah!"

Laughing David says, "It's okay Puckerman I've been shopping with him before, the trick is to drag him off before he starts fights and gets kicked out by security."

"David it was one time! And it didn't count because he cheated," I mock glare at my boyfriend who is grinning at me.

"Yeah but he was built like a tank you shoulda let him take the boots," David nuzzles me.

"You could have taken him," I say confidently, "And those boots were so mine," I gloat.

David huffs, "Uh-huh wasn't you that was going to have to take on that behemoth babe, I'd rather not get hauled off for fighting in the ladies shoe department, it's bad karma."

"And you're still going with him again?" Finn asks.

"Yeah someone's gotta keep him out of trouble," David tells him seriously.

"Honestly David, I'm not some walking disaster waiting to happen, I can take care of myself," I hug him close anyway, my stomach is still acting like a roller coaster ride and I'm trembling.

A chorus of "Uh-huh," and "Sure you can," floats over the phone.

"Hi Kurtie," it's Sarah and I freeze for a moment remembering her yelling that she hates me, "I love you Kurtie."

"I love you too Sarah," I tell her and smile at David who presses a kiss on my face, "Are you having a nice day?"

"Yes, I got a family present, and we've had waffles. Finn nearly made coffee but Noah tackled him before he broke the machine."

A loud "Hey!" from Finn and I giggle.

"Hi Kurt honey, Merry Christmas," and Carole's voice is warm and full of emotion.

"Hi Carole," I say shyly which is stupid she's my step mom. "Merry Christmas to you too. I hope they've not rushed you off you're feet too much."

"No honey they're being good, and once dinner is out of the way I'm not doing a thing they can live on leftovers for a few days," she says but we both know one of them will mutter about being hungry and she'll cook for them. "So David what did you get for Christmas?"

A jolt of surprise goes through my master and he clears his throat and very politely and respectfully says, "Hey Mrs H, Kurt got me a bible and he picked out a cross for me as mine got lost, and he got a giant pile of art supplies, I'm going to be able to paint and draw for ages."

"You paint?" her surprise is evident and then she covers it by saying, "I didn't realise, what kind of things do you paint?"

"Um well anything, I like doing landscapes, and Kurt's posed for me a few times, though he tends to get impatient after half an hour."

"My TV program was on, they were covering kilts," I justify and she laughs.

"I'm sure they are lovely pictures," she tells David.

"Thank you ma'am, I try but I have a lot to learn," he's blushing and looking pleased that she's being so nice, and that is Carole, nice, loving and I should have appreciated her more, I will from now on.

"Carole?" I hesitantly say.

"Yes?" And I can see her so clearly in my head, just like I could see David reading to our children, she's going to make an amazing grandmother.

Choking slightly I tell her, "I love you."

"Oh Kurt I love you too," she says with a break in her voice.

And then Finn and David both ask, "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

Both Carole and I manage to say "Happy tears," and then David is waving a tissue at me wiping away my tears and pressing kisses into my hair.

"Okay now Sarah and Stacie are crying too," Sam informs us but the girls tell him about the happy tears too.

And then when we're all back under control there is just one more person to talk to.

"Daddy?" I whimper and hold my breath.

"Burt," I hear Carole say and my heart starts to break again, he's not gotten over it. David's arms tighten and he holds me together.

"Burt darling are you crying?" What?

"Daddy?" I'm panicking now, "Is it your chest? Daddy!"

"Kurt, I'm okay kiddo," and his gruff voice is there so I sag in relief against David. "I just got something in my eye, that's all."

"Really 'coz you started looking like you were going to cry when you heard it was Kurt on the phone," and Finn blunders in, a scuffle breaks out in the background, he says, "DUDE! That was my foot!"

"Yeah it's the foot you just put in your mouth," Noah's sarcastic reply bounces over.

"No Puck it's on the floor see you just stepped on it. Ow you did it again," Finn sounds mad and I stifle a hysterical giggle.

"Boys!" Carole intercedes, "Hush. And Finn why don't you go and me some tissues," she sends him off grumbling.

Silence hits again and my mind is a blank on what to say.

"Merry Christmas sir," David bravely steps in and rescues me. He's just as respectful and polite as he was to Carole.

"Thank you, um Sam mentioned you're working today?" Dad's voice is fairly neutral so I don't know what he's thinking.

"Yes sir," and David tells him about the restaurant, "And it all goes towards college and food sir. Anything we can save now we won't have to worry about later and we can then concentrate on our studies."

"So you're both going to college?" And I hear the hope in his tone.

"Yes Mr H, we're both a little uncertain of what we want to study but we want to go to college and we both hope to be lucky enough to get scholarships," David says.

"David's being modest, he has a high chance at a sports scholarship," I leap into the conversation, "And a few of my teachers have hinted that I could get an academic one."

Clearing his throat Dad asks, "Not a musical one? You were great at that sing off thingy, really stuck it to that Jakey kid."

"Jessie," I automatically correct, "I'm not in Glee at the moment Dad so the chances of a musical one are low," and the conversation drags, when I'm suddenly hit by inspiration, "Though I might be able to get a cheerleading one if I join the Cheerios after the football session ends."

"With that scary woman?" Dad doesn't like Coach Sylvester from the time she put me on a diet and said I had pear hips, and then he liked her when she got David expelled.

"Yes Dad with the scary woman, she likes me though," not that her liking me is going to save me from her famous put downs and insults.

"Oh," and the conversation stalls again. Talking has always been difficult we don't have that much in common and then I know exactly what to bring up.

"Um, I've been working at the parts shop in town and I sent a few people your way did they turn up?" Oh please let a few of them have turned up.

"Err yeah they did, you nailed all of the diagnostics so it was only really fitting parts," he goes on to tell me a few of them and I nod, not that he can see me, and we discuss the various problems and how to fix them, and it's almost back to normal.

Picking apart a Volvo and the sticky fuel valve I jump when the alarm on the phone goes off.

"Kurt I'm so sorry," David says, "We've gotta go to work, we're gonna be late otherwise," and I can hear the regret in his voice, when I glance up he's so sad for me.

"Oh, yes, you boys, um, should get ready," and I there is a tremble in Dad's words like he doesn't really want me to go and this giant heavy stone is in my stomach.

Carole breaks in, "Finn was talking about dinner?"

David and her work out the details, "'S'cool Mrs H I'll just move our shifts around so we can make it, it's no big deal."

"As long as you're sure David," she says.

"Yes ma'am, I already left that one free in case Finn knew what he was talking about," David quips.

"Hey, I'm standing right here!" Grouses the boy in question to general laughter.

"Then we will see you very soon," she tells us, and the knowledge that we are actually going there for dinner hits me and I tremble harder.

We make our goodbyes and then I blurt out, "I love you Daddy," and press the disconnect button quickly, I couldn't bear it if he didn't say it back.

"You okay?" David asks me gently.

I nod, "Yes, I'm going to be fine, I need to wash my face before we leave."

"Hmm, but if you start to feel off at all you let me know," David commands me, "And I love you very much babe."

"I love you too David," I cling to him and hold on to what seems to be the only solid thing in my life right now, I really don't know what I'd do without him. "We have work to get to."

"I know," he mumbles into my hair, "I really don't want to let go of you yet."

He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and he's still holding me as I wash the remnants of my tears from my face. I resolve to do my best to not over dramatise thing and take one day at a time. We have the mall before the dinner so I can find us something nice to wear and then what happens will happen.

Deep inside a part of me is running in circles panicking and imagining terrible scenarios which include plaid, I ignore them and mental chant 'Angel' even as David presses a kiss to the back of my neck grounding me in the here and now.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	76. Chapter 76

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal and it involved chains.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and a dollop of plot with a cherry on top (Buckling its swashes Plot leaps into the fray determined to reach the prize). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really I love reviews they encourage me to write more and goof off less).

I own nothing, literally, the Martians stole everything.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Slung over one of David's shoulders I struggle and yell my defiance in my protagonist's smug face.

Tina is over Mike's shoulder and between the boys they have each hooked one of Mercedes' arms as they exit the shop. The girls are kicking up as much of a fuss as I am.

"I am so sorry," David says apologising to the security guard. "I really don't know what's come over them, they're normally so sweet tempered."

"Yeah, Tina's so nice to everyone," Mike hangs onto his girlfriend who is currently threatening to kung fu our enemy into tomorrow, not that Tina knows kung fu but it sounds cool.

"Well the manager did ask to have you all banned for life but we'll let this one go for now," the guard says eyeing us up.

"Thanks," David says, "We'll take them off to have a little quiet time so they can calm down, they're over excited."

Carted through the mall the three of us sulk and blame the bitch in the shop, that handbag was Tina's and instead the thieving skunk set the management on us so she could snatch it.

Depositing us in the food court David waves his finger at the three of us, "Sit your behinds down, I do not want to hear a peep out of any of you, Mike and I are going to get drinks and a small snack. You can chill out and plan your next store raid, now be good."

Walking off into the crowd they leave us alone and we slump into our chairs.

"Is he always that commanding?" Tina shivers and I smirk. "Oh Kurt no wonder you say you like it."

"Hmm well while they're away spill the details on more of those request slips," Mercedes' says and we huddle and I whisper some of the more naughty ones to them and the girls giggle.

Since Christmas Day all David and I have done is work, this is our first day off. Tomorrow we get to do a double shift again, then after that is the Dinner and I'm thinking about it in capitols now, then it's New Year's Eve, not that we have plans, probably sleep.

My plan of not thinking about the Dinner is working so far and I'm distracting myself with work, and today with shopping, it might explain why I've been a little over the top.

By the time the boys are back we're sitting and planning which shops to hit next. We've only been at the mall for three hours and there is so much left to do. With limited funds I have to be really picky with what I buy. Tina's choice of clothing limits her range but we have found some amazing bargains and Mercedes' is pleased with her own purchases so far.

Sliding into the seat beside me David empties the tray as Mike does the same opposite. "Feeling better?" David asks me.

Meekly I nod "Yes David," tracing my fingers over his arm I say, "I'm sorry David, I guess I got carried away."

"Uh-huh, was that before or after you promised to shave all their eyebrows off?" He puts an arm around me, "I know you Kurt so try and calm down a bit, I only just managed to extract you from being kicked out of the accessories shop. I know you haven't been shopping properly for far too long and you're over excited but take a deep breath." He smiles at me, "No more hanging from the ceiling babe."

"That was a cool move though," Mike says, "I didn't realise you could do the splits." I shrug modestly, "And it was a pity the display models where in the way I was interested to see what move you were going to do afterwards."

Flushing at the near disaster I tell him, "I was at the end of the routine I only needed a finishing move."

Break over we wander back into the mall and decide to try a new shop that caters to the goth end of the market. Tina, predictably, has to try almost everything on while Mercedes' and I help with selection choices.

A bickering match erupts over whether Tina should go with the black and red or the black and blue skirt. Suddenly a hanger with a t-shirt is thrust under my nose. It's black with a rainbow coloured butterfly on it, the butterfly is dead with crosses instead of eyes and the caption 'Danced till I dropped'. David is grinning at me, "It's in your size."

Staring at the garment I glance back at him, "Thank you David, it's… very unusual, ladies if you'll excuse me I'm just going to try this on," and I attempt a graceful exit and go to try it on, honestly he hands me the weirdest stuff when we go shopping.

As I'm lifting it from the hanger I realise that there is far more to it than meets the eye. For a start it is ripped in so many places you'd have to wear something underneath it, and all the rips are edged in tiny little sequins and beads so when they hit the light they sparkle like tiny rainbows. Twirling in the mirror I decide I like it.

Strutting out into the shop I show off to my friends. Tina and Mercedes take one look at it and mob David to find out where he got it from, he leads them to the stand and they rummage through it to get their own one. The sales assistant sees us coming and rings up our purchases. We all opt to wear them out and I can see David has won some major points in the girls' eyes, my boyfriend rocks.

Linking my arm in his I gossip to the others and gloat over my new t-shirt when Mercedes spots something in a window and we drag the boys in after us. Shopping is so much fun.

We send the boys off to unload some bags into our cars a few times and when it's nearly closing time I'm finally warmed up and really hitting my stride, and David has found Tina a pair of boots and Mercedes a jacket. He's impressed them and they grumble at me that all the best guys are gay.

Locating the guys having a sit down near the changing rooms I sneak up behind them and eavesdrop.

"…really girly?" Mike is asking him.

"Well yeah Kurt can be a total girl over some things, and fuck me he can be obsessive when an idea gets stuck in his head," David replies and my stomach drops through the floor, this is why people shouldn't listen in to conversations. "But Kurt is all guy, god I wouldn't be interested otherwise, and I love all his little mannerism even if a few can get on my nerves I would never change him, he's everything I want," and this is why you should listen in as a goofy grins spreads over my face.

"I guess, I mean Tina can be a real pain but I wouldn't change her," Mike muses, "I love her far too much." Coughing and looking uncomfortable he starts randomly staring at items around the shop.

"Just spit it out," David tells him amused.

"Well, it's just… That is… I mean…" Mike stumbles over his words, "How the hell does gay sex work? I mean Kurt's missing like the main thing isn't he?"

Laughing David shakes his head, "Seriously why does every one assume he's the girl? Nah he's missing nothing, the dude is hung. And anyway guys have something called a prostrate and in the middle of the physical stuff its frecking awesome, I'm talking seeing stars and the earth moving."

"Really?" Mike's still sceptical.

"Yup."

"Hang on, so if Kurt isn't the girl doesn't that make you the girl?" Mike just doesn't get it and I roll my eyes as David face palms.

"No, we're both guys, Kurt may be a bit girly but there are no girls in the relationship, that's why we're called gay," David has his patient but starting to lose it voice.

"Oh," and then silence, "So how do you decide who's you know goes where?"

"It's usually me topping Kurt," David explains.

"Oh," more silence, "Wait so Kurt's been in you as well…"

"You mean I've been the bottom and Kurt topped me? Yeah a few times, I was really scared about it at first but Kurt's so gentle and sweet I don't know what I was so worried about, it was so awesome I'm baffled why guys don't do it more often."

"Oh," and they both sit in silence.

Backing out of my hiding space I clamber over a few rails and round a few stands then I walk up to them openly and throw myself at David, "Look at the new boots I found, they pinch my feet to much so I'm not buying them but still they are so stylish."

Being the amazing boyfriend he is David makes nice comments over the boots and even Mike takes a look at them. When I walk off again I realise I'm swaggering again, it must be the fact I'm such an awesome lover.

Eventually the mall security guys throw us out as the place is closing and they need to set the alarms. It's dark and cold outside as we trudge to our vehicles. Mercedes' gave us a ride over and she's taking us home too, so we wave goodbye to Tina and Mike and hop in the car.

David happily sits in the back so we can chatter in front about our purchases and the fashion disasters we saw people in. All too soon we are pulling up at ours.

"Okay my boos I'll help you unload so that Kurt can't steal any of my swag," she teases me and then we're grabbing my much smaller number of bags and dragging them inside to the bedroom.

"I think that's everything," I say and survey my loot, hard found and hard won, I had to use elbows to force people out of my way so I could grab a few of them.

"'Kay I'll make hot chocolate, Mercedes would you like some?" David offers and Mercedes jumps at the chance, as if she'd turn it down. "It'll be ready in the kitchen," he says and walks off.

"Kurt you are one lucky gay boy, he's even good at shopping and didn't whine once, though I notice you had to really work on him to get him try on those shirts," she says.

"He hates buying clothes for himself and tends to snatch the first polo he sees," I shudder in distaste as I begin the task of adding my new acquisitions to my wardrobe.

Sprawling out on the bed she giggles, "I still can't get over the fact that you Kurt Hummel Mr Prude have a ceiling mirror."

Jumping on the bed and laying down next to her I nod, "I know what you mean, the thought of it should be upsetting me and making me give speeches about love and romance."

"But…" she hints gazing at me full of curiosity.

"There is something about him that short circuits my brain, yes he is romantic, yes he is respectful, but he is also incredibly sensual and sexy," I frown, "I really thought that if I had a boyfriend we'd only do the romantic things, I didn't realise that you have to do things he likes to and how much fun they are, like standing in a t-shirt and shorts holding cut out cardboard wings because he's having problems painting an angel."

Rolling over she asks, "And how is that fun?"

Mimicking her I grin, "Because he zones out and then the tip of his tongue sticks out and it's so cute. And afterwards he was so damn happy that he got to paint," I loll back and close my eyes content, "I love it when he gets that happy look on his face, I feel like I've gone out and slain dragons, that I've conquered the world for him and laid it at his feet."

"That you're the hero and the prince who gets to rescue him," she says astutely.

Opening my eyes I nod, "Yes, I'm not the weak fainting idiot just hanging around the place waiting for the dashing prince and probably doing the dusting while I'm waiting, I get to do something."

Her hug takes me by surprise, "You're not weak Kurt," she tells me fiercely.

"Strange that's what David says too, all the time," and he does.

Stroking my face she smiles, "Well he's right boo."

"Thanks 'Cedes," I hug her back as David's voice calls out that the hot chocolate is ready.

Wandering into the kitchen we find mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on top, "There you are," he says, "I thought the wardrobe had eaten you."

Collapsing into our seats we sit and drink our hot chocolates, it's delicious, I showed David the trick of getting rid of the powder taste and he's mastered it perfectly.

"Oh Dave if you weren't my boo's I'd steal you, this is excellent," Mercedes purrs over the beverage.

At his startled look I tell him, "Hot chocolate is to Mercedes what coffee is to me."

"Oh? Really? Well enjoy then," he encourages her and she practically moans over the mug.

Once she's over her pleasurable moment with her drink of choice we all say goodbye and wave her off as she drives home.

Shutting the door and locking it I yawn and hug my master, "Thank you David, I really enjoyed today."

"Good, it was kinda fun, not something that I'd do a lot of, but occasionally I'd love to go shopping with you," he tells me.

Going on tiptoes I kiss him, "Mercedes is right all the great guys really are gay, lucky me," he blushes at that comment; he gets so few complements they tend to hit him hard.

"Come on Kurt, we'd better go to bed, we've got a double shift tomorrow, and then the next day we have dinner," he reminds me.

I've been trying to forget its coming up, trying to live here and now, trying not to freak out and go all drama queen with a side order of Diva-ish bitch fit thrown in for good measure. His arms are warm and solid, and they are both right I am stronger than I look, everything is going to work out, people are learning to see the real David and like him and so will my family.

A kiss is placed on my neck and I shiver in delight, when I look in his eyes they are green and happy. Bring it on world I am so ready to take you on for this boy.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	77. Chapter 77

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and more plot (Plot struts and prances and frolics while Smut looks on indulgently). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really I love reviews they encourage me to write more and goof off less).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Flicking my hair I straighten my tie and smooth down my shirt. There, all ready for work. I hear the phone ring and David answers it, I wonder who it is? I hope it isn't dad or Carole cancelling tomorrow's dinner.

Going to the bedroom where David was pulling his socks on I find him sitting on the bed and he hangs up saying, "Yeah sure, no worries I'm just glad she's okay." Flinging the phone on the bed he grumbles, "Fuck that's annoying."

"What is?" I lean on the doorway.

"Gary's kid is out of the hospital which is great for him but it means the extra shifts we had are now gone," he rubs his face and falls back on the bed, "We could have used the money for our college account."

Boldly I sit on his lap and fall forwards to lay on top of him, his hands reach up to catch me and they settle me more comfortably on him. Thinking it over this means we have a whole day to ourselves, "So what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"Dunno, I was so caught up on the work thing it never crossed my mind, you got any ideas? Other than the mall," he asks.

Resting on him I mull it over, "I would like to do something today, I'm not sure what though."

"Hmm, the sun's shining today it's too nice to be cooped up inside all day, do you wanna go for a small walk? We've not been running or walking together for a while." He asks.

"Perfect! Can I wear my collar and wrist cuff?" I ask him.

"Yep," he says and I suddenly can't sit still, bouncing off his lap I go and start getting changed. Laughing at me he says, "You really do frolic like a dog that's been told it can go walkies."

Falling to my kneels, and only half dressed, I crawl to him and rub my face on his leg, "Please can we go now, please."

"Yes Kurt we're going now," he ruffles my hair being careful to rub the side and not mess it up, "Go finish getting dressed and make sure you wear warm clothes, don't catch cold."

Of course my clothes are warm, while fashionable, and I take this plaid thing off of him and make him wear something nicer. Almost fidgeting in place I let him put my collar and wrist cuff on. He puts the chain and lead in his pocket so he can attach them later.

Exiting the house we hold hands and my cheeks sting at the cold our breaths steaming in the air. Strolling along we make our way to the small wooded area nearby.

Under the trees he takes the chain out and attaches it to my collar and the cuff, then he attaches the lead to the cuff and I skip about him happily before pacing beside him.

If you ever ask me why I submit and wear the chains the only answer I could give you is that it's a type of peace, at the moment I am physically linked to him, and when he ties me down I can stop thinking and just be. The collar is helping to keep thoughts of tomorrow at bay, the worries can't get me I'm free of them for now.

Looping around we walk for about an hour, sometimes I hold his hand, sometimes I range out testing the limits of the extendable lead, occasionally he tugs on the lead so I keep up with him and trot back to his side to hold his hand again.

Close to civilisation he unclips the chain and lead so we stick to handholding until we get back into the house. Glad to be in the warm I hang my coat up and place my shoes safely away.

Kneeling at his feet I bow as low as I can, "Babe?" he asks.

"Please may I wear my chains today?" I beg him.

A hand grabs my hair and tilts my head back so he can look in my eyes, "Why?"

"They're soothing and I'm really trying not to think about tomorrow," I tell the truth and wait.

Ruffling my hair he says, "Sure, come on then, I know the perfect way to distract you, go to the bedroom and you can crawl there."

Obediently I crawl in and wait for him. He starts looking through our special drawer and pulls things out.

"Right, strip down to your underwear," he commands me so I undo buttons and clothes folding them neatly until I'm in only my underwear. "Good, let's get these on you," he puts the other wrist cuff on, and he puts my ankle cuffs on. Attaching my normal lead he begins to chain my limbs for me.

Running a small chain between my ankles he deliberately limits how fast I can now move. Chains from my collar link to my wrists and then he puts one chain behind my back and adds my wrists to that so that I can only use one hand in front of me at a time as long as I put the other behind me.

Shifting in the restraints I tug on the chains and the rattle of the metal calms me. My lead is tugged and I follow his unspoken command to kneel on the bed, he helps me lean forward and turns my head to one side, strangely the side with the mirror, oh he knows me well enough to know I love to watch.

Trailing his fingers over my back he reaches my underwear and swiftly yanks them down exposing my ass to him. His hands cup each cheek and squeezes gently. I moan softly and then he spanks me, each blow is no more than medium and I whimper in pleasure and by the end of it I'm aroused and ready for him to take it further when he pulls my shorts back up.

Encouraging me to lay out on my back he lays down next to me and simply holds me. "Is that better?"

"Yes and no. I feel better for being in the chains, and no because now I want you," he has to have seen the way my shorts have tented and the growing wet spot.

"You want to play a game little puppy?" he asks me teasing me and I nod. "Hmm what game could we play today then, it'll have to have lots of chains in it for you," he has a lazy relaxed look on his face, which bodes well for me.

"What game would you like to play master?" I ask politely and shiver.

"Well I've been kinda thinking of being on my hands and knees on the bed while you take me," I blink in surprise at that, "I want you to drive me crazy and make my eyes roll back as I see stars and fall apart in your hands." Oh. "And yet I want to add some more of those pretty stripes to your ass and tease and torment you until you fall apart in my hands."

Swallowing I have to clear my throat a few times, "I'm fine with either of those master," my voice is very breathy and he grins undoing the chain behind my back that was limiting my hands.

"Excellent lets get started shall we?" And he pulls my shorts down to the chain, unclipping my legs only long enough to get the garment off me before he does it back up again.

Ripping his own clothes off and throwing them into an untidy pile he grabs lube and gets on the bed. "Hand," he tells me so I hold one out to him, he covers it and then slicks his own up. Manoeuvring so we are laying down face-to-face we both open our legs and reach out to the other so that we circle and thrust in at the same time.

Moaning at his finger inside of me his answering moan vibrates through me and I press my torso against him, his face turns and his mouth is on mine, hungry and demanding.

Sticking to the same tempo he's picked out I thrust my finger into that warm tight part of him and tangle my tongue with his, all while he thrusts into me and then he's sweeping over my prostrate, I gasp and moan then remember to seek his out. Gently I touch it and rub it as his big body shudders and he groans loudly.

"Oh fuck Kurt that feels frecking amazing," he goes back to kissing me with deep moans and sighs bursting out of us. A second finger is pushed inside me and I grunt adjusting quickly to it, eagerly I prod at him then glance at him for permission; he nods so I slip into him. He hisses and tightens around my fingers. His head jerks back and exposes that sensitive throat to me so I lean forward and take advantage pressing little kisses and licks onto it, he shivers and moans, and bit by bit the muscles clenched around my fingers relax.

"Thanks babe, as amazing as having you in me is it's still kinda weird at the same time, I have to keep reminding myself that you wont hurt me," he murmurs at me.

"If you need me to stop David I will," I tell him worried and concerned for him.

"Oh it's all good babe, I just need a little more time to adjust that's all," he begins kissing me again and when his fingers move mine do too.

Sneaking ahead of him I scissor my fingers and his hips buck as he throws his head back again, that stretch of skin is irresistible and I nibble on him again, a warning "Kurt," and I stop but I do nuzzle down his chest and lap at his nipple, "Kurt behave," he grunts and I kiss his jaw trying to reach his mouth. "You are so frecking pushy for a sub, I'm gonna take this out on your ass," his threat makes me moan, "So up for a spanking," he chuckles and kisses me again.

Getting revenge he scissors me in return and I writhe slightly closing the gap on our groins so our erections rub making us both moan and move closer. "Uh, not gonna last if we do this much more," his hips are bumping into mine belying his words.

A third finger opens me and I arch sobbing his name, so close, "David please, I'm too close."

"Stop moving," he orders me and we wiggle our hips so there is a small gap, "That should do it for now, and I want you're third finger in me so I can get used to it."

Docilely I push it in slowly and he reflexively grips me, we go back to kissing gently and he relaxes quite quickly, so I rub his spot and he moans his eyes unfocusing as he stares into mine.

Twisting his hand he begins to widen me and I whimper at his touch. Mimicking his move I wring a breathy sob from him and then we proceed to do our best to melt each other's brains into goo, I think he wins as I'm having trouble stringing any thoughts together.

Abruptly those fingers are withdrawn and it takes a moment to process, he's panting heavily and he tells me, "Now Kurt, I want your cock in my ass now!"

Crawling on shaking limbs I retrieve a condom and put it on, then I snag the lube and coat myself. He's already up on all fours and as I line up I press against his entrance and wait.

"Kurt!" And I forge inside his tightness, he's so hot and his muscles squeeze me as whimpers fall from my lips. Completely buried in him I tremble and wait for his next order, his hips buck impatiently, "Find the right angle I want you to hit my prostrate," under me he tips his hips and I shift slightly when I thrust into him again he moans and drops his head. "Fuck, right there, right there Kurt, I want it hard, I want it rough, I want to feel it for hours afterwards, come on Kurt," he growls at me.

Hesitating for a moment I tentatively thrust into him again, his moan slips lower and he glances over his shoulder, "That ain't hard enough, Kurt, just do it, I need you babe."

This time I slam into him, "Yeah, Christ like that Kurt, more give me more," he encourages me and as I gain more confidence that I wont hurt him I do it again and again. His body strains under me, and he pushes back to meet each thrust. The slap of flesh meeting flesh fills the room along with those deep erotic moans he's making.

"Faster," he grounds out, "Faster Kurt," holding onto his hips I dig my fingers into him and I'm so glad I work out regularly as my pace increases and he makes me speed up a few more times.

Hammering into his very willing and oh so wanton body I'm rapidly reaching my peak, "Master, please, so close," he feels so good wrapped around me and the furious tempo is pushing me to the end.

"Soon, oh god Kurt, more, damn it, give me more," he cries and somehow I do clinging to my desire to obey him even as my mind is unravelling. "Touch me!" he sobs and I manage to get a hand around him pumping him, careful not to hurt him.

"Yes!" And then he is calling out my name, unable to defy him I orgasm into his body as he clenches around me, my hand automatically milking him as much as possible.

Shaking from the pleasure, bliss and overextended bout of extreme exercise I pull out of him as he collapses to one side. Eyes closed he pants and I can see small aftershocks running through him.

Staggering to the bathroom I clean myself up, put the condom in the trash and rinse the wash cloth so I can stumble to the bedroom and wipe him down. He barely stirs, not bothering to return the cloth I put it on the cabinet for now and crawl back to him.

An eye opens and he slurs, "Do the chain behind your back up, then come here." Fiddling with it, the stupid thing refuses to cooperate then I finally get it and have to wiggle on the bed pushing with my legs to get to him. Flopping close to him I notice he's watching me through slits, "You were awesome Kurt," and then he crawls to lay partly on top of me, "Need a nap," a kiss is pressed on my shoulder, "Then I'm gonna make you scream too, promise."

I don't even get a chance to reply to him, as he's already asleep. Pleased with myself I yawn and close my own eyes for a moment.

A loud ring tone wakes me up and I groggily lift my head to locate it but it goes quiet and I forget about it as David cuddles closer, I kiss his hair and rest my eyes again.

Someone is ringing the doorbell and knocking. Stretching out I glance at the clock and blink, we've been asleep for hours. Scooting out from under David's arm I stand up and stop long enough to snatch my underwear, I hold the cloth in front of me for modesties sake, though I'm still chained and have to move my other arm behind me.

The only person it can possibly be is Finn.

Finn, so help me your timing sucks and we are going to see you tomorrow anyway at the Dinner. This time being my brother isn't going to save you, I will shave your hair and your eyebrows then I will somehow turn all your clothes pink and your skin blue.

Unable to reach the lock I have to put my underwear behind my back so I can use my other arm, as the door swings open I start covering myself up again.

Expecting Finn I'm stunned when I see Azimio standing there instead. His jaw has dropped in shock. We stand there for a moment frozen in surprise.

Shaking himself he holds up one of his hands, which is currently filled with a bouquet of flowers, "Err… These are for you?" His voice is faint and unsure.

Azimio Adams is standing at my door and he's offering me roses, pink roses, tied up in a pink bow.

Huh?

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	78. Chapter 78

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal, it did not involve ice-skating.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and tiny droplets of juicy plotness (Gliding out onto the ice Plot begins to dance). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews no really giving reviews gives good karma points).

I own nothing, not even the plot bunnies.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Maybe I'm fast asleep and this is simply a very realistic if horribly embarrassing dream, a draft from outside hits my naked skin and I shiver rattling the chains, no I think this is real.

Azimio is still standing there a shocked expression on his face and holding out the flowers to me, in his other hand is a bottle and he's staring openly at me, his eyes flicking over me and taking in the chains, the only things I'm currently wearing. The shorts I've clutched in front of me for modesty seem rather redundant as I'm sure it's clear exactly what David and I have been doing.

"Um..." I'm not sure what to say or do. This boy is my master's best friend and like a brother to him, but he's also bullied me, and recently he verbally ripped into me under the guise of being funny. I step back automatically not wanting to be near him.

Apparently he takes that as an invitation to walk into our house and I start panicking, David was asleep when I came to the door, and our bedroom door is wide open, leaving David very vulnerable. Clearing my throat I kick the front door closed so we don't lose any more heat and say, "Um if you don't mind waiting in the kitchen I'll get David." A blush is fighting it's way across my face, down my neck and aiming for my chest.

"Err, yeah, sure," the boy says, "Uh where is it?"

Going to point with my other hand I rediscover the chain behind my back so I have to jerk my head instead, "Straight ahead of you."

"Right," he lumbers off to the kitchen and I stare at his retreating figure.

Darting into the bedroom with small shuffling steps I go straight to the bed where David is blinking and rubbing his face, "Kurt did I hear a door slam?"

"Yes master," I hiss, "Azimio is here and he's standing in the kitchen, he has flowers."

"Flowers..." David is puzzled, "Wait, Azimio?"

"Yes, in our kitchen," I confirm.

"With flowers," David stares at me, "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No David you're not dreaming," I tell him, sitting up he swings his feet down and then winces when he stands up. "I wasn't too rough with you was I?" I ask anxiously.

"Hell no," he grins, "You were awesome," he kisses me gently. "It was just what I needed at the time, I've been fantasizing about it since the first time you topped me." He kneels and unclips the chain from between my feet, then the stands with a grunt and unclips the chain from behind my back freeing me to use both hands. Pulling on his jeans he throws my pants at me, "Put them on and let's go greet our guest."

"What about..." I touch my remaining chains.

"Z knows what I'm into, he seen my old porn collection and the kinda internet sites I visited, it's cool," David says calmly, "Though if he gives you any grief remember this is your home, you are free to kick him out or in the nuts."

Doing my trousers up I walk over to David and he takes my lead tugging me to follow him into the hallway and then the kitchen where Azimio is standing awkwardly. His eyes widen slightly when he sees David holding my lead but stays silent.

"Z," David nods, "'S'up?"

"D, I tried phoning and I didn't go to voicemail, so I thought you might be in and your truck was in the drive," he says not really explaining anything. "I'm not interrupting?" and now he looks uncomfortable.

"Nah, we were just having a nap," David glosses over what happened before the nap.

"Right," Azimio says and hesitates. "Err these are for Kurt," he offers the flowers again, "And this is for you," he waves the bottle.

"Dude is that the special Ginger Ale?" David asks and he takes it from Azimio, "Man you remembered its my favourite," twisting around to me he grins, "You have to try this stuff, best Ginger Ale ever, and it tastes even better when you put a dollop of ice-cream on top."

As I'm attached to the lead I've stood still when David moved forward so his arm is extended backwards and I'm at the far end of the chain. A subtle tug from him is ignored so he gives me a look and tugs harder and more obviously. Reluctantly I go to heel and stand quietly making sure David is between Azimio and me.

"Z got you flowers Kurt," David says, "What do you say?"

Glancing at my master and then his friend I politely say "Thank you for the flowers Azimio, they're very nice, and very pink." Why pink?

"You're welcome," the boy replies and smiles tentatively at me, "I wasn't sure what to get you, but since you're the girl I thought they'd do, and," he pauses and stands up taller, "I wanted to apologise in person for being such a dick to you the other day, I don't have an excuse and I've made it right with my family. They grounded me until today otherwise I'd have been here sooner."

He's saying all the right words, even if he thinks I'm a girl, so I take the flowers and thank him again, I don't say I forgive him but he looks so relieved I don't burst his bubble and I do my best to make nice with him. David's noticed and lifts an amused eyebrow at me, it will take more than pink flowers to get my forgiveness.

"I was kinda here to let you know we're going ice-skating too," Azimio shifts and crosses his arms, "My treat."

"We?" David queries not giving his friend an inch.

"The family, we're all going, even that Rosalie chick," he shrugs like it means nothing but he seems nervous.

"And you're paying?" David sniggers.

"Yeah," Azimio rolls his eyes and snorts, "I fucked up so I should be the one to pay, right?"

"Well Kurt," David says, "Do you feel like going ice-skating? Z's paying," my master is amused at something and I know he loves ice-skating.

"Yes," I reply and while I don't want to deal with Azimio's family so close to my own family Dinner at least David, Rosalie and Alicia will be there. Cradling my new flowers I stand patiently expecting them to discuss the details.

"Okay go put your flowers on the side and grab Z some ice, he's gonna need it," David tells me even as Azimio heaves a resigned sigh.

David has dropped my lead so I walk to the side and put the flowers down, rummaging in the freezer I take the ice-cube tray out as the smack of a punch reaches me. The ice scatters across the counter, "David!" I turn expecting the worst and see him standing there his fist clenched, I have to peer around the table to see Azimio flat on his back with his fingers on nose.

"Fuck D, that one hurt," Azimio complains.

"Yeah well so did trying to comfort Kurt when he was crying his eyes out and knowing that I left him with you, that I trusted you to take care of him, you crossed the line bro," David growls.

"I said I was sorry," Azimio growls back, "I know I fucked up, he's not like that whore I fell for, I get that. Jeez chillax, I'm not gonna do anything. Ow my frecking nose."

"Kurt, you got that ice yet?" David doesn't even look at me.

Scooping the errant ice-cubes into a cloth I kneel down by Azimio and offer it to him, sitting up he puts the ice on his face, "Thanks, god that feels better, at least it's not bleeding."

Since the violence level seems to have dropped I begin clipping my flowers to give myself something to do and arranging them in a vase. David cracks open the Ginger Ale and makes three ice-cream floats that he puts on the table.

Seated at the table Azimio grins, "So head of the table huh?"

"Damn straight, our house, our rules," David replies grinning from the head of the table, on either side of him is Azimio and I, which means I'm opposite the boy I really dislike and distrust.

"So how come Hummel isn't at the other end of the table then?" Azimio, and David's head whips round to stare at him, I didn't notice anything in the boy's voice but David must have. "What? You put him in chains and you don't expect me to check it out, to make sure you haven't slipped?" They glare at each other and the tension rapidly increases.

"Why don't you ask Kurt? It's his decision to sit there," David says neutrally, and now I'm lost on what they're talking about.

"Why don't you go take a shower then D? And I'll talk to your little sweetheart, while you get cleaned up from your 'nap'," Azimio's staring at David and my heart beats faster, no, don't leave me alone with him.

Abruptly David stands up and both Azimio and I flinch at the movement. Leaning over the table in a threatening manner David rumbles, "This is your last chance Z, you upset him, you hurt him and I will NEVER forgive you."

Solemnly Azimio nods, "I got your back, and I got his."

"Kurt," David looks gently at me, "Z's going to ask you some questions, I want you to answer truthfully, no protecting me, got it?"

"But..." I protest weakly.

"Kurt, babe, do I have to order you?" He asks firmly, I shake my head, "Good, I'm going to have a shower, the door will NOT be closed, anything I think is Kurt being upset and you Z are getting the shit beaten out of you."

And then I'm abandoned in the kitchen with Azimio, the bathroom door is left open and I can hear the shower running, I wonder if I can nip down there and dive in with him? Nervously I eye Azimio and prod at the ice-cream in my glass with my straw.

"So you and D," Azimio states.

Not sure if I'm supposed to answer or not I nod.

"Shit, I'm not sure how I'm even supposed to ask this," he fidgets, "I thought he was watching that stuff 'coz it had guys going at it, I didn't think he'd end up wanting to do it himself, well not all of it, maybe some, he liked the power trip stuff," Azimio is muttering and he rubs the back of his neck, I think he's anxious too.

Looking right at me he asks, "Do you have to answer my questions?"

What kind of question is that? "Yes," I tell him, maybe it's a test of some kind.

"And you have to answer them truthfully? No matter how bad they make you or D look?" he probes.

"Yes," I tell him and Azimio frowns.

"Can you refuse to answer my questions?" He's staring at me intently.

"Yes, but I have to have a good reason to refuse to answer." Does he not know anything about what David and I are into?

Shoulders slumping he appears to be relieved, "Okay, let's start at the beginning. D bullied you and got himself kicked out of school, shit I should have stepped in and punched him before then, I didn't realise how badly he'd spiralled out of control. How the hell did you two hook up, anytime his name was mentioned you fled the general area."

He waits for me to answer, clasping my hands I say, "The other jocks set us up so we'd bump into one another in the deserted locker room."

And I see Azimio look a little sick, "Go on. What did he do?" There is a pleading about him, as though he knows what David could have done and he's hoping his brother didn't.

"David pinned me against one of the lockers," Azimio puts his head in his hands, "And then he came up with an idea to stop us," I hesitate for a moment casting about for the right word, "clashing with each other. He told me to ignore him like he wasn't even there and he would do the same."

A shaky breath and Azimio lifts his head up nodding, "Good, that's good."

He gets me to tell him more, how David and I started talking, then how I kissed David and asked him out.

"Wait you kissed him?" Azimio's confused then relaxes. "Okay so how come in French you didn't mention the chains and stuff? Or haven't you been doing that for long?"

"Because David being my master is private," I tell him primly, "It's not for public consumption."

"So you can tell me you lost your V-Card but you can't tell me my bro is tying you up and doing kinky stuff to you," face-palming Azimio shakes his head. "You are so frecking weird Hummel." Laughing at me he stops and says, "Wait. D's your master? And you go along with that."

"Yes, I'm the puppy, I do as I'm told," I smirk at Azimio's dropped jaw. "David is a very good master to me, I'm lucky to have him."

"Okay I'm not going to want a lot of details here Kurt, but I gotta make sure he's not slipping, I've already proved I'm a crappy friend and brother, don't mean I can't try harder," he's serious and leans forward slightly. "You know what D's blood family is like?" I nod and shiver in fear, "Yeah just like that," Azimio stares down at his hands and goes silent for a few minutes when he looks up he's torn, "I know what I want you to say and I know what I would stake my life on but I still have to ask. Kurt is Dave turning out like his dad, is he slipping and becoming a monster?"

Jerking back I glare at Azimio, "No!"

"Thank you," and the boy lets his arms and head fall onto the table, "I really thought I'd missed it, that he'd turned when I wasn't looking. It's cool, he just ties you up a bit, orders you around, he doesn't ever hit you, fuck that really puts my mind at rest." Tilting his head up he grins, "You have no idea what a relief that is."

A big smile grows on his face, "I just realised I can ask you anything until D gets back, so what have you two been up to today?"

And the blush explodes on my face, which makes his smile wider, damn him, "Well we got ready for work but our shifts were cancelled as the person we're covering is now back. We went for a walk." I shift uncomfortably and frantically try and work out how to gloss over what we did next. "Um, then we may have gotten a little naked, and then we had a nap, and then you got here."

"Naked huh?" He's enjoying embarrassing me.

"Yes naked," I can't help it I smile sweetly at the boy my inner bitch rising to the occasion, "I asked to be put in chains, he spanked me and then I topped him."

Laughing out loud he chuckles, "Seriously? You Kurt Hummel, the girlest boy ever topped my bro? I thought you had to tell the truth Snowflake."

Checking my nails out I flutter my eyes at him and smugly sit there.

"Wait. You really…?" He starts and I nod. "Really? Like really, really?" He makes a few crude hand gestures; lifting an eyebrow at him I keep silent. "Holy shit."

"If its any help, David says I'm an awesome lover and that I make him see stars and feel the earth move," I shouldn't rub it in but I'm enjoying my revenge.

"Fuck…" I have officially beaten Azimio who is sitting there completely stunned.

"Whoa, back up a second," his face is growing thunderous, "You said he spanked you?"

"Um yes," my victory is being ripped away from me somehow.

"He hits you?" And now Azimio's voice is going growley.

"No," I'm confused, "He spanks me, he never ever hits me."

"There's a difference?" Now he's confused.

"Of course, the spanking is always negotiated," I inform him, "How am I supposed to agree to it if I don't know what it is in advance?" He's frowning, "Look we usually negotiate what we want or don't want to happen before we start and get carried away. We have safety words we have to use, and yes I have used them in the past and David has given me time or stopped depending on the word I used."

"So you can choose?"

Nodding I say, "I always get a choice, even if the choice is no."

"Sounds complicated," he scratches his chin, "I thought boring normal stuff was difficult, that is way too much work for me."

"It's not for everyone," I agree.

"Hmm, so what happens if he overdoes things? If he slips?"

"You mean what happens if he turns into his dad?" I clarify and Azimio nods glumly. "If David ever abuses the trust and power I give him and turns into his dad, even once, I'm to kick him in the nuts and run."

Thinking that over Azimio grins, "The way you kicked those balls at the game I wouldn't want to get in the way, cool. There is one more thing Kurt, if D isn't around and you need back up call me, and if D ever steps out of line and you need help you call me too, bro or not I wont let him become his dad."

Not really believing him I nod and smile, thanking him for his concern. Which is when David reappears dressed and clean, "Your turn babe, everything alright?"

"We got it covered bro," Azimio assures him, "Though if you go and hurt his tender little snowflakeness I'll beat that pretty face of yours."

"Good," David is serious, "thanks Z." He holds his fist out and Azimio bumps it. I am a boy and most of the time I just don't understand them.

Hopping in the shower I make sure the door is closed and then put on layers of warm clothing. In the kitchen they're both laughing when I walk in and David is drinking my Ginger Ale and ice-cream, spotting me he gets a guilty look and "Err sorry babe I thought you were finished with it."

"It's fine David, I'm not that keen on too much of it, go ahead and finish it," the words are barely out of my mouth and the lot is gone, boys.

At the ice rink I discover that Azimio's family are still awkward around me but they are so clearly trying, his dad even apologises to me. Rosalie and Alicia are both happy to see me and we all skate for hours, laughing, racing and having fun.

All except Azimio who sits the whole thing out and is in the small café, reading a French novel. When I have to have a small warm up I end up in the busy café and the only seat available is on his table. Oh joy.

"Having fun?" he asks me.

"Yes," not really trusting him but curious I ask him, "Why aren't you skating?"

"'Coz I can't fucking stand it, it's cold, it's slippery and when my ass hits the ice, which is often, it fucking hurts," he grouses.

I ignore the opening that with his ass he should bounce.

"So why did you pay for everyone to come skating?" Or did his parents make him as a punishment?

"Have you seen them out there? They all LOVE skating and D's born to skate, look at the bastard gliding out there like he own the place," there is a touch of jealousy in Azimio's voice then he grins, "Have you seen him play hockey yet?" I shake my head, "I usually cheer him on, the guy really is lethal poetry in motion, maybe next time we can go together," he shrugs. "Anyway if I'm gonna say sorry and mean it I should let everyone have fun even if I don't."

It makes a twisted type of sense and when I warm up enough I rejoin the others, maybe Azimio and I can get along until we graduate, and America's a big place the chances of us running into him too often are remote.

Doesn't mean I trust him though.

Or even like him.

Saying goodbye to the Adams' and Rosalie we go home, exhausted but happy, and David is ecstatic that he's back on speaking terms with them. Getting into bed we cuddle and he kisses me on the forehead.

After being in the cold he's so warm and I snuggle in and I quickly feel myself falling asleep, everything is going so well I just know tomorrow will too. Everything is going to work itself out somehow, even if it is only tentative steps to reconciliation nothing could possibly go wrong, as long as David is there my life is complete and we can achieve anything. Smiling I let myself go, David will catch me, he always does.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Dun, dun, dun. Dinner chapter next… It's not going well, the characters are all acting up, I have four different endings in my head, Finn just blew up the lasagne (they're supposed to be having chicken), urgh, sometimes I hate writing.

Plus, wow 3 tumblr mentions of my story in a week, I'm honoured. (There maybe more but I'm a techno idiot)


	79. Chapter 79

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal. Occasionally it involved dinner and picnics.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and so much plot it's staged a coup and taken over (Opening the door Plot faints) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, have I mentioned my love of reviews? Well I do love them).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

"It's okay," David says gently rubbing my back while I have a minor panic attack in the truck. "We can beg off if you're not ready," but we're already here and parked outside. "Breathe babe, that's right in and out, nice and steady."

Trembling I let him soothe me. I've been so calm all morning, showering, picking our clothes out, getting cookies rounded up to bring with us. I even sat with David when he called Scott Cooper to let him know he did want to rejoin the hockey team full time, as long as they keep up their end of the bargain, yesterday's outing to the ice-rink sealed it for my master he loves the ice too much.

On the drive over I started to fall apart my nerves getting the better of me. Everything's been going so well lately I don't want to jinx it, I still feel like I'm some sort of cursed bad luck charm. What if Dad really hates me? What if I screw up again? I'm not sure what I did apart from fall in love with David but it really upset Dad, bad enough that this happened.

Taking deep shuddering breaths I try and regain some of that calm and it slips through my fingers again and again. Strong hands and arms hold me tight and I can smell that masculine scent that drives me so crazy. In my head I start compiling all the bad things then stomp on it, no I must think good things, like David being there, getting my friends back and watching them really see David and liking him, and finding possible new friends like Rosalie and Alicia. Good, there is lots of good in my life.

"Better?" David asks concerned about me and I kiss him softly, his lips curve up into a smile, "I'll take that as a yes."

"It is a yes," I tell him and nod, "Okay I'm ready. Let's do this."

He jumps easily out of the truck and then he's opening my door and holding a hand out to me, I grab it and cling for dear life. His hand is slightly sweaty, he's nervous too, this is his big meet the parents moment and he did whine a tiny bit that he hasn't got a Kevlar battle suit to protect him, though I'm sure he looks far more handsome and presentable in the shirt and tie he has on.

Entwining our fingers we walk up to the house. How many times have I come home to this safe haven and known that once there no one can touch me? And now I'm shaking and afraid to go inside.

Setting my shoulders I lift my head up and gather my courage. David and Mercedes have both said I'm strong, and I am, I've put up with some very serious shit in my short life, I can do this, I'm a Hummel. Gripping David's hand I strut forward. We're together and nothing's going to stop us.

Standing at the door David gives me one last look and I nod, then he's reaching out to ring the doorbell.

This is it.

A shadow through the glass and Carole is standing there a welcoming smile on her face, "Kurt, honey you made it," her voice is warm and loving. David hands over the cookies, "Thank you, oh dear, is it David or Dave?" she asks him.

"Either is fine Mrs H," his hand has clenched around mine and yet his whole manner is polite and respectful. Surprisingly enough he can make conversation without swearing, he just prefers not to.

"Okay then Dave, Kurt please come in, it's far too cold out there," and she is ushering us into the house, taking our coats and we're kicking our shoes off and putting them away. "Would you like something to drink?"

I'm a guest in my own family home. It's a very surreal moment.

"Um lemonade would be nice Mrs H," David replies. They are both looking at me, "Kurt?" He's worried again, "Do you need a moment?" he says it quietly but I notice Carole blink so she's heard him.

"I'm okay David, really," I put my free hand on my stomach and aim for a smile and get a grimace instead.

If anything he's more worried now and Carole says, "It's okay sweetie, how about some of that nice fruit tea you like?" I nod relieved and she smiles gently at me. I was such an idiot when I was living here I should have reached out to her, she will never be my mother, but she could be like one to me.

"Thank you Carole, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought," I tell her and then I throw my arms around her and hug her fiercely. For a moment she's a little off balance then her arms hug me back as fiercely. "Missed you," I tell her and I mean it so damn much.

"Missed you too," her voice cracks with emotion. When we pull back her eyes are a bit too bright and she's blinking to hold back the tears the same as I am. "Now about that tea," her hand cups my face and I lean into it and close my eyes enjoying the simple pleasure of her touch, no wonder Finn is so determined to prove himself worthy of her, she's a wonderful mother.

"Bro you made it!" And speaking of Finn here he is, he bounds over to us and I'm engulfed in a hug that literally lifts me off my feet and leaves me dangling in the air. It startles a high-pitched squeak out of me and I have to hug him back or risk a fall. Putting me back down Finn turns to David and holds his hand out, "Dude."

"Dude," David shakes his hand and they do some macho rubbish staring thing.

"Hey Princess," Noah hugs me and I squeeze him tight.

"Hi Noah," I greet him. He does the handshake with David too but there is no staring contest this time. I would have thought him to be the most confrontational of all my brothers.

"Kurt," and there is Sam his big friendly smile in place, and the hug squashed against his washboard abs, pretty to drool over but it's hard to hug a wall, I much prefer David's hugs.

"Sam," of all my brother's he's the easiest to get on with and he's introduced me to so much sci-fi due to all the films he's dragged me to off to see, he's unashamed to be seen in public with me, in his eyes I am me there is no social stigmatism to overcome, it's very refreshing.

"Dave," he and David shake hands carefully, while Sam has his arm slung casually around my shoulders, the serious look he gives David is obvious, mess with my brother and you mess with me. Strangely David smiles and nods at him and they both step back. Honestly, boys.

Before things can get too awkward Stevie is there and I pick him up to give him a cuddle. "Wow when did you get so big!" I tease him.

"It's 'coz I eat my greens," the boy says proudly. "I love you Kurtie," and he kisses my cheek.

Cuddling him closer I say, "I love you too Stevie," when he snuggles in and lays his head down on my shoulder I know my heart has just melted into a giant puddle of goo. Catching David's eye he has a small tender smile on his face, and then I can see it again, our children, us being parents together.

Wiggling to get down Stevie impatiently let's me set his feet on the ground and then he is marching over to David, sticking his hand out he says "Hi my name is Stevie."

One of those huge hands carefully takes one of the tiny hands and shakes it firmly but softly, "Hi Stevie my name is David."

Giving David an assessing glance Stevie says, "You're really big."

"Err yeah," David grins, "But I'm not as tall as Finn is."

"True, Finn's so tall he has to be careful not to hit his head on the clouds," Stevie tells David, "Carole's always telling him to get his head of out the clouds."

Smothering a grin David nods, "Yeah I can see how that could be a problem, luckily I'm okay, I can't reach the clouds."

"'Kay. Do you like my new socks? Carole says we have to dress up nice today," he pulls his trouser leg up enough to show his socks off, I'm at the wrong angle to see what they are.

"Hey are those Smurf socks? They're cool," David's impressed and smiles at me hopefully.

"No David, no Smurf socks for you," I tell him and his face falls as he and Stevie bond over me being mean about socks.

"He can be like that," Stevie whispers loudly, "He has funny ideas about clothes."

Attaching herself to my leg Stacie shyly says, "Hi Kurtie, Carole said you were here, do you like my dress?"

"Hi sweetie, I love your dress," I hate her dress, it's denim, bless Carole she's an amazing woman but she has this fixation with that material. I hold my hands out to Stacie and she lets me pick her up for a cuddle like I did with her brother. She makes no move to go and greet David which hurts but I have faith that his pied piper ability with children will draw them to him eventually.

"Me next Stacie," and Sarah is standing next to me with her arms out, passing Stacie to Sam I hide my grunt as I pick Noah's sister up, she's grown too. "Hi Kurtie," and then she is cuddling in to me.

Stacie gasps and she's staring at David who is standing there with Stevie on his back, a giggling Stevie who is chattering away about something. Wiggling for her brother to let her go Stacie slowly makes her way to David, he holds his hand out, "Hi I'm David."

Instead of shaking his hand she shakes one of his fingers and whispers, "Stacie," then darts back to Sam and hides behind his legs peeking out at David. And there it starts I almost guarantee she'll be swarming him by the end of the Dinner demanding stories.

All three of my so called big brothers are staring at David in shock, they're so used to grumpy jock Karofsky that this side of David is an unexpected surprise to them. Sarah is eyeing him up and frowning, I think it will take a while for her to learn to trust him.

A movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn to find my dad standing there watching Stevie and Dave, his face is unreadable, it's why he wins at poker, even his oldest friends can't guess what he's thinking.

"Kurtie you're shaking," Sarah says loudly and I'm the centre of everyone's attention, normally a place I love to be, at the moment it's terrifying.

And in the blink of an eye David is next to me, "Kurt." Stevie's perched safe and sound on his back, and with Sarah in my arms I can't reach out so he puts his spare arm around me resting his hand on my waist. Leaning into his strength and warmth for a moment, I briefly toy with the idea of fleeing, only I'm far too stubborn, Hummel men aren't called hard headed mules for nothing.

Flicking a smile at David I let Sarah down and then walk slowly to Dad, it feels like a lifetime and then I'm there, standing in front of him, and my mind is blank, what do I say? What do I do?

It's like the moment on a swing when you reach the upward part and then you start to fall, your stomach drops, your heart hammers in your chest, and gravity drags you back down with a bump.

"Daddy?" My voice wavers and breaks betraying my emotions.

"Kurt," and then he's hugging me so hard and I'm hugging him back. I don't know which one of us starts crying first. This man who has always been so powerful in my life, he's been a rock I've clung to since I was born, is trembling and sobbing these heartrending silent sobs in my arms, "Kurt… Buddy… Son…" Our tears splash down onto my neck and I don't even care that they could stain the fabric, this is far more important.

"Oh Daddy," I can feel my whole body shake with each of his sobs even as I'm being torn apart by my own. "I love you Daddy, I love you so much."

And I'm back to hanging in midair waiting for the painful bump, for reality to kick back in and rip it all away.

"I love you too Kurt, I love you too son," if anything he holds me tighter and I can't breathe because I can't believe he really loves me again, just like that he loves me again and I don't trust it. I want to, I really, really want to, but he called David a monster, he said anyone close to David was a monster too, that they were unnatural.

Dizzyingly fast he's let me go and is staring at me horrified.

Mentally flailing I feel my heart break a little more.

Oh no.

Now what's wrong?

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asks me, fear in his eyes.

"I… What?" I don't understand, "Daddy…?"

What?

"He means did he hurt you from all the bruises you must have from me beating you up and abusing you," David's voice is flat and emotionless; Stevie's arm is around his neck, so sweet and trusting.

Stupidly I stare back and forth between my Dad who is glaring at David and my boyfriend who is gazing back steadily and slowly easing Stevie down to the floor.

I don't get it, "What bruises?"

"He's a Karofsky," Dad growls and I find myself being pushed behind him. "I never used to believe all those rumours, I thought people would never stand for that kind of evil in their midst. And then my son who never raises a hand against anyone is so afraid of one boy," David visibly flinches at that, "My boy who tries so hard to be nice to everyone, is bullied and…" Dad breaks off his fists curling.

"Tell me why I shouldn't get my shotgun right now, give me one good reason why the hell I shouldn't make you pay for what you did to him," And suddenly I agree with David he should have worn the Kevlar battle suit with bullet proof helmet. "Well?"

My master's mouth opens and closes, "I can't. There is no excuse for what I did, for what I put him through. Screw that, for what I've put everyone through."

"David," I attempt to get past Dad, to get to David and protect him, but Dad stands there immovable and I fume unable to budge him. "Dad, please, he's sorry, he really is, he's not who you think he is. Dad he's going to be your son-in-law, please don't shoot him." I'm babbling now, "We're going to adopt and have a house full of kids, or else we'll find a surrogate who'll carry our babies, please don't hurt the father of your grandkids."

Neither of them is paying me any attention, I know David will try not to hurt Dad, but Dad has a bad heart he could overdo it by accident. I've tried so hard to keep him safe, to protect him, to take care of him. I won't see him back in the hospital.

"Please I love you both, don't fight, please don't fight. Daddy your heart, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt," Clinging to Dad's arm I only hope I can slow him down, not that either of them have moved at all, they are still in the awful limbo before the violence explodes, so I appeal to the one person I think could get Dad to listen to reason, "CAROLE! HELP!"

"Kurt!" she yells from the kitchen and then she's there and standing between them. "What's going on?"

"Dad said he's going to shoot David," she has to help me.

For a moment she hesitates.

No.

Not her too.

But then, "Burt," she scolds, "I think we should all calm down, dinner is almost ready, let's all sit down and eat, we can talk about things later," her voice softens and coaxes him, "Come on Burt, think about your heart, think about how Kurt would feel if anything happened to you, how any of us would feel, how I would feel."

"Please Daddy," I tag team him with her.

"I…" he starts and turns to us, "That boy…"

"It's okay," she's soothing him.

Stevie's down on the floor and David has pushed him very gently over to Finn where my little brother is embracing Finn's leg his eyes wide and scared, while Finn is attempting to comfort him.

And then Dad reaches out to Carole and pats her cheek the way he does before he says something romantic and gushy.

Disaster averted. We can have dinner and move on, he'll be more tractable after he's eaten. And maybe he'll finally see David for who he really is and they'll get on. A boy can dream.

I never even see David move.

He's got Dad pinned on the wall, and he's so angry, I've never seen him so full of rage like this.

Using all that toned and conditioned strength his body has he holds my Dad there effortlessly as he menacingly bites out, "Don't you ever fucking lift your hand to her. If I ever find out you've hurt any of them they will never find you."

What?

And then it clicks in my head, he thinks Dad was going to hurt Carole, he's protecting Carole from my Dad, the way he's never been able to protect his own mother.

Springing forward I halt as I realise David might lash out not realising it's me, so I clear my throat, "David. David it's Kurt. Do you know where you are?"

"Babe I know exactly where I am," he doesn't take his eyes off my Dad but Dad stops struggling as his eyes flicker between us.

Behind me I hear people shifting about, I wave my hand at them to make them stop, they take the hint and it falls silent. I don't need David to think he has to defend himself, it could turn very nasty, very quickly.

"Can you tell me where you are then?" I ask him softly, "Please David." Please don't be caught up in some kind of flashback.

"Babe, what the hell?" He never falters in his stance.

Dad's gone still and I watch as he realises that something in David's past may have triggered this attack. The aggression begins to ebb out of Dad's body and he outwardly relaxes, you have to know him really well to see the tension in his shoulders.

"Please David, please, just for me, please tell me where you are," I creep to one side so that he'll be able to see me out of the corner of his eye and then I wait my heart in my mouth. Of all the scenarios that ran through my head about the Dinner I did not see this coming.

"We're at your parent's house," he says and I sag in relief, he's not having flashbacks. The only time he's come close to a flashback is when he has nightmares; I have to be careful of him then, in case he's dreaming he's fighting his brothers.

If I were a violent person the rest of the Karofsky men, apart from Cain, would have been in a lot pain a long time ago, minus their eyebrows.

"Okay that's really good. David I need you to let my Dad go," and now I'm coaxing David. "Please David, he wont hurt Carole, I promise. Dad would never hurt Carole. You don't have to protect her from him, honestly David, she's fine." I move a little closer. "It's okay David, really, everything's okay."

"He…" David's tongue licks his lip nervously, "Dad would do that, cup Mom's cheek, like he loved her, then he'd…" David never finishes the sentence it trails off.

I inch closer still unsure how to convince him to let go, my brain is running in circles, I have to defend both of them; somehow I have to protect them.

Carole's gasp is loud, "Oh sweetie, no, Burt isn't like that, really. I dated one idiot who used his fists," David's shoulders tighten and Dad's pushed up on his tiptoes at that news, he doesn't fight back, my Dad's smart enough to know when to keep quiet, "I kicked him out, I know I'm worth more than that, I wont take that from anyone, I'd rather be alone." She's so sure, there isn't a shred of doubt in her and David's shoulders relax a little so Dad's feet are on the floor again.

"He kicked you out Kurt," David sounds less angry now, he's more annoyed and frustrated than anything. "He abandoned you when you needed him, you were a frecking mess, god you nearly ended up in hospital the state you were in, he should have been there for you."

"No," Dad cries outraged, now he struggles in David's grip, "Kurt ran away, he left for no reason, one morning we woke up and he was gone. I thought he was dead," the pain in his voice cuts at me and I sway, "Then the boys came back from school to say Kurt had moved in with you, that he was living under Paul's roof."

"What the fuck?" David frowns and then they're both staring at me, "Kurt you said he kicked you out."

"He did. I heard what he said." I did hear it, "Didn't I?" I was so tired then, two weeks barely sleeping, snatching an hour or two at any one time, I couldn't keep food down by the end of it and even liquids were becoming a struggle. I was arguing with Dad about David almost constantly, our relationship strained to breaking point. I was eaten up with worry over David, even after he moved into the little bungalow and I knew he was theoretically safe.

"I…" I don't know what to say, I think this might be all my fault, that everything that's happened is down to me, what if Azimio was unintentionally right? What if this mess is all because of me?

What have I done?

I whimper brokenly as my vision goes grey and spotty, I'm boiling hot and freezing cold all at the same time, I think I'm going to faint, I never faint, it's so humiliating as my knees give way and I'm falling.

Two voices yell my name and two sets of arms catch me.

My last thought is that I really am some kind of jinx; I can't even make it to a family dinner without causing a scene.

Then nothing.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

And they didn't even make it to dinner; damn that was a good piece of chicken too…

To those of you on Tumblr, thank you for your comments recommendations of my fiction, I don't have a Tumblr account of my own so I can't send you a message there. Also yes I am beginning to wind this fiction up, not too much longer now.


	80. Chapter 80

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal, can you guess what it was yet?

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and Plot (Plot wakes up to find Angst and Awkward staring worriedly) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty**

Something cool is placed on my forehead and is that a drop of water running down my face?

Opening my eyes I try and get my bearings. And then I find myself in Dad and Carole's room. I'm lying on the bed and Carole is putting cold cloths on my forehead and on my wrists.

Shifting I catch her eye, "Honey you're awake, how are you feeling?" Her hand is hot on my cheek and her expression is full of concern.

"Um," I don't really know and then I remember what happened. Panicking I struggle to sit up. "David. Oh sweet heaven, Dad."

"Shh," her arms catch hold of me and keep me down on the bed. "Wait and see how you feel before you try and move, you could end up fainting again."

Meekly I lay there and wonder what is going on. "Carole, where are David and Dad?" Please don't let them have ended up in a big fight.

"Hmm, well the last time I saw them they were sitting on the couch and Burt was showing Dave baby pictures of you," she grins at me, "You were a very cute baby, and I didn't realise you peed over your Uncle Jay."

"It was once and I was a baby," I protest weakly. "Really? They're sitting down and being civil?" And I'm hopeful again.

Pausing she won't quite look at me, "Carole? What's going on?"

"You have to understand Kurt," she says and takes my hand in hers, "We didn't know what had happened to you, and all the Glee kids helped us to learn any tiny scrap of information about you," she looks worried. "And, well, Puck came back from school and told us about the collar you were wearing," reaching out she touches the one I have on today.

Oh.

"What else did he say?" I ask and I'm so embarrassed that my Dad and step mom might learn about my love life. Bad enough if we stuck to plain vanilla but David and I spice things us a bit, enough for us at any rate.

Please, please, please don't make me have the Talk again, not with Dad armed with bondage pamphlets or ones reading 'Being a Puppy means you have to be a Good Boy', 'Spanking 101 FAQs' or something else equal humiliating.

"I do think of you as my son," her voice is quiet. "As much as Finn will always come first, out of all of you, you are second." And then she is clinging to my hand and cupping my cheek again, "No matter what, I want, no I need you to know that I love you Kurt, I might not always understand you or your obsession with musicals and clothes but I love you," she tells me sincerely.

Bewildered by her change of conversation I nod, "I love you too Carole, I was an idiot not to tell you before, I'm sorry I was so difficult," and that causes us both to tear up.

"Oh sweetie," and she engulfs me in a hug, at least I know where Finn learnt it from. I have the strangest feeling that I'm comforting her much more than she's comforting me and the knot in my stomach gets bigger and tighter.

What have I missed?

Rubbing my hand on her back I cuddle her and hum under my breath like David does to me when I'm really upset.

"So David and Dad?" I prompt her when the worry begins to eat at me.

Pulling herself together she sits up and wipes at her eyes, "They really are fine Kurt," she reassures me, "They've reached a truce as they both have something they really want to protect," I frown confused, "You Kurt, they've reached a truce for now over you."

My jaw drops a little. If they want to protect me they can't be too mad at me can they?

"It's going to be okay honey," and then she drags me into a hug and my face hits her matronly bosom, I flail my arms a little as she rocks us back and forth, "Everything's going be okay," she kisses my hair and holds me closer.

Now I'm really worried.

A loud bang from the front door and a few minutes later Finn is stomping into the room doing his best tiptoe impression so of course he sounds like a herd of elephants thundering through the place. "Mom," he whispers loudly, "Is Kurt awake yet?"

Released from her hug I flop back onto the bed and concentrate on breathing, "Yes Finn, he's just woken up."

"Awesome," he's still whispering, and he comes to sit on the bed next to his mother, I'm beginning to think he comes by his crazy via his genes, but at least Carole can operate the toaster. "Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"Finn? Why are you whispering?" I ask him, the effort of dealing with him for too long tends to give me a headache from all the twisting my mind has to do in order to follow his unique logic patterns.

"Oh? We don't have to whisper?" he whispers, Carole and I shake our heads. "Okay dude," and he's back to normal, well as normal as Finn ever gets. To Carole he says, "They're safe at Quinn's for now, Sarah threw a fit but Sam talked her into staying, how are things here?"

And that's what I want to know.

"Wait, who's at Quinn's?" I ask. "How long have I been out for?"

"Not that long," Carole pats my hand, "And we thought it best if the three little kids weren't here, that way we could all talk as frankly and freely as we want to and we won't have to worry about them overhearing things they shouldn't."

I'm nodding in agreement when I freeze and run her sentence through my mind again, "Talk about what, exactly?" I ask suspiciously.

As Carole and Finn exchange a look my anxiety levels get higher, oh please don't let them mean sex, please haven't I been through enough.

"It's okay honey," Carole goes back to patting my hand and only my need to protect both David and Dad could get me out of this room into what I am sure is an experience that will be burnt into my mind so deeply that no amount of therapy could ever erase it. The things I do for love.

"How do you feel now?" She asks me gently.

"Err, okay I think," I'm not really sure, on the one hand the fainting should be over, on the other I'm waiting for the punch line to kick in, and in the back of my head I'm afraid that this time I've gone too far, this time they'll all throw their hands up in the air and say 'screw it you're too much trouble'. David is safe and out and people are liking him for being David not Karofsky. Dad has the three guys for sons, sons who aren't awkward and so girly everyone calls them the girl when they're in a relationship, sons who wont cause him to have a heart attack. Carole has Finn and two new daughters and not a prickly defensive stepson. Finn won't have to worry about me molesting him in his sleep, and the list goes on.

Sitting up I let them help me to my feet, both fussing like I'm going to take a swan dive for the floor at any second. This is all my fault, it's my mess, I should own up and fix it, I still don't know how I got it so wrong, I'm so sure I heard Dad say those words. I'm such an idiot, David's right I can be such a drama queen.

Carole and Finn each grip an arm and support me as I walk to the door, honestly I'm not that bad am I? We all troop into the sitting room, where Dad and David are on the sofa and looking at the old photo albums, there is a complete lack of broken furniture and when they glance up I can't see any visible bruising, and both of them have their best unreadable expressions on, so I have no idea as to what they're thinking.

Noah and Sam are sitting on chairs and while Noah looks amused Sam looks tense. They both smile at me and seem relieved I'm there and okay. Finn and Carole leave me standing there as they go to sit down and there is one space on a chair over in the corner out of the way, the rickety one that no one uses. That's weird all the other seats are gone.

Checking out the room I can't see anywhere else for me to sit down except for a single cushion on the floor by David's feet. I try to ask him where I should sit by locking eyes with him and then looking at the horrible chair, then the cushion and then back at him where I tilt my head slightly.

Nothing.

His expression never wavers for an instant. Beside him Dad almost stirs then he settles again. Everyone else is watching me too, Carole is still concerned, Finn is frowning now, Sam is unhappy, and Noah is growing smug as his smirk stretches across his face.

Nervously I shift from foot to foot, what do they want from me? Clearing my throat I apologise to them, "I'm really sorry about earlier I didn't mean to faint or cause anyone to worry about me."

Silence.

I hate working with an unresponsive audience it's like projecting your performance into a vacuum, they give you no clues that you can use to tailor the performance to their particular wants and needs. There is nothing reflected back that then boosts you higher, it only sucks more and more out of you until you are left as an empty husk.

Uncertainly I stand there and blank on what to do next, should I go and get a seat? I used to live here I know where they should be, but then Carole did offer to get me a drink which means I'm a guest so shouldn't one of them get a chair for me?

They're still staring at me.

And my fears start to peck away at me, what if they all know it's my fault? Don't I get a chance to defend myself? I still don't fully know what I did wrong, but if Dad and David both seem to think the other is at fault then it has to me, doesn't it?

They both have a slight tension in their shoulders; their faces are the masks they use to hide their real feelings. Swallowing in the quiet of the room I try and gauge anything from them and I keep running into the blank wall unable to find any chink in their surprisingly united front.

What if they both hate me?

A movement and I turn to find Sam fidgeting unhappily, his frown marring his normally happy face, the most easy going of all of us is now the most uncomfortable. He rips his gaze away from me and stares at the wall, it's like the floor is ripped away from me, I thought we were making progress and all the uncertainty and pain from the unexpected mass slushy attack starts to flood back.

Casting about I focus on Finn, his emotions are usually written all over his face, but he can only cope with one at a time so he's normally so easy to understand. Now emotion after emotion flits over that loveable goofy face. I can tell he's unhappy and uncomfortable, and is that shame? Oh gaga if we are going to talk about sex Finn will be the least able to cope with it, he'll hate me for making him sit through it.

And so I naturally get drawn to Noah who is watching me smirk firmly in place when the sudden understanding that the smirk is his version of a mask just like my ice princess hits me. He's the most emotional vulnerable of us all, so easy to hurt, and he tends to push people away when he needs them the most, he reminds me of me.

Carole is on the edge of her seat all but leaping off of it and I remember her words and actions only a few short minutes ago, and with that I can breathe again.

And I know where I'm supposed to sit. It's not something I've ever done in front of my family and if my brothers try to boss me around I will give them a piece of my mind.

Please Dad don't hate me for this. Please.

Slowly I sink to the ground, I think Carole gasps and then silence falls, so I crawl head down submissively to David's feet and I sit on the cushion. Drawing my knees up I rest my chin on them and let my eyes drift to the floor, while trying not to think about how many crumbs Finn has scattered on the carpet.

"Told you," Noah says making me jump a little. When I turn a questioning look at him he shrugs and grins, "He could have gone to get a chair, or sat on the floor, but he chose to sit at Dave's feet."

"Fine you've made your point Noah," Dad's voice is neutral and his face is still unreadable.

Clearly they all set me up, but why?

Relaxing David stretches his legs out and his hand falls to land on the sofa, inching backwards I lean into him and rest my chin on his leg. Fingers touch the back of my neck and play with the strands of hair there.

"I just needed you to understand," Noah motions to me, "If he feels that strongly you're doomed to failure if you try and break them up again."

Break us up? My stomach drops and I wrap an arm around David's leg without thinking and hunch into him.

"Shh, it's okay Kurt," David's big hand caresses my hair, "Your Dad, understandably at the time, wanted you to come back here and to forbid you to ever see me again," I gasp, "Puckerman stepped and made a little test to prove just how futile that was gonna be. Even if your Dad somehow got you here you'd have only left again when you were eighteen or at graduation."

And Dad is glaring at David; oh this is not going to go well. David pats me and says, "I now have the uphill battle of proving to your family I'm not some insane psycho out to abuse you and that I will take good care of you."

"That remains to be seen," Dad mutters. And when Dad has made his mind up you rarely budge him on it.

Raising his hand Finn asks, "So wait it's not acting? 'Coz Kurt said it was acting, and that he's not a sandwich."

Noah, Sam, and David all face palm. Clearing my throat I try and explain it to Finn, "It's a type of acting Finn, but in our relationship while David and I are boyfriends, friends, lovers, and will one day be husbands, at the same time David is also my master and I am his pet."

"But you're still human?" Finn asks and I nod. The strain of thinking about it is obvious. "Dude that sounds like a lot of hard work."

"It is," David informs him, "But totally worth it when Kurt smiles and I know I got it right."

"But I thought Kurt had to do what he was told, so doesn't he do everything?" Finn's honestly confused. "That's why it's called slave labour."

Noah leans forward, "Every pairing is different and yeah Kurt's all about girly crap like cooking and clothes but they should still share out the chores and stuff or it's not fair on Kurt 'coz they both go to school and have homework and shit, so it would be abusive. 'Sides Kurt's got every right to tell Dave where to stick it if he wants to."

Carole joins in, "I'm sorry I just don't understand it, if Kurt is the lesser partner then what rights does he have in Dave's eyes, surely Dave would simply beat Kurt to get what he wants from him and Kurt would have to take it," and hidden behind her words is fear, Dad moves and when our eyes catch there is exactly the same fear.

They think David is beating me.

"Mrs H," David says politely, "Kurt is my equal in this relationship, if I were ever to simply beat him to get what I want he'd better kick me in the balls and drag me through the courts for domestic abuse and violence, because that would be exactly what I'd have just done to him." He grins at her confused look, "Kinda weird isn't it? I explained it to Kurt and it took him a while to get his head around it, try and think of it as Kurt being the more passive partner and me the more aggressive, no that's really the wrong word. Kurt, any ideas how to explain it?"

"I think of you as the protective partner which is why you can seem aggressive and territorial," I tell him. "You also tend to be more physical, probably why you like contact sports so much. Also you are more outwardly dominant than I am." Looking Carole in the eyes I smile, "It means that while David orders me around and in theory 'controls' me it is because I freely choose to let him, it is my choice to be obedient to his will, and in turn he has to continue to prove to me that he is worthy of the trust and power I give to him." Shrugging slightly I say, "We've both messed up and made mistakes, and I hope we've both learnt from them."

"So he can't beat you?" Carole asks and I shake my head. Her breath hisses out and she's so relieved. What have they been thinking has been happening to me?

"You sure Kurt?" Dad asks me so quietly.

Gazing at him I answer him truthfully, "Dad, David does not beat me, he does not hurt me, and does not make me do anything I don't first agree to during negotiations," Dad's eyebrow lifts, "We nearly always negotiate first, and we both have to option of using safe words, which we both have to obey. If either of us uses the 'stop' word we have to stop."

And something relaxes in his eyes, guiltily he looks away, "I kind of went on the internet and the things on there," he shudders.

"No Dad, we don't do a lot of the bad painful things, I really don't like pain that much, and David doesn't like hurting me." I attempt to explain fighting through the sheer humiliation and embarrassment of this conversation with my Dad, oh this is even worse than the pamphlets. "David is my master," Dad flinches at that, "and he is more into being in control, in the power of being the one to choose how and when. And I really like submitting to him, of getting him so worked up that he dominates me utterly," and that confession makes me blush furiously.

"Dad?" I ask curious, "What did you think David and I were getting up to then?"

He doesn't answer and David breathes out, "Fuck. You thought I was raping him," and my boyfriend is horrified and pale. "Shit, no wonder you hate me."

"Your family..." Dad starts and stops searching David's face, something there must reassure him and more tension flows out of him.

"He's not like them Dad, I promise you he is not even close," I pause, "Well maybe Cain, but he's not Paul and he'll never be as much of a monster as Gabriel is." Shuddering I cuddle into David's leg and he reaches down and drags me up and into his lap.

"But... At the school... When Paul hit you," Dad is stricken, "I don't understand, why didn't you fight back then? You just stood there, you looked so broken" a tear falls down his cheek, "If you aren't a slave why did you..."

"To distract Paul and keep him out of the fight," I was so caught up in the moment I didn't think how it would look to others. "It worked better than I thought he fell for it and actually broke the fight up."

"So that time you were acting?" Finn interrupts.

"Yeah, he saved me that time," David rubs my back. "I wish I'd been closer I could have hit him for hurting Kurt," glaring at my Dad he growls, "So why didn't you step in?"

Dad blinks, "I thought he was living with you and Paul, that he was going through that all the time, that you were abusing him and telling him it was normal, I tried to get him back, to get the police involved and they laughed in my face, that Kurt was just some homo, and they made it very clear that Paul Karofsky has a lot of power in this town," he unconsciously rubs his side.

"Daddy? What did they do to you?" I'm shocked and worried, he's still sick, he needs to rest and keep calm.

"It's okay Kurt my ribs have healed fine," he reassures me and fails completely.

"I'm gonna guess," David rumbles dryly, "that one of the cops was called Ralph and that they roughed you over and made sure the bruises didn't show, then one of my brothers would have come sniffing around your home or business and talked about payments and interest rates and how terrible it would be if they had to repossess anything," he sounds disgusted. "Bastards."

"They've done it before then," Dad sighs confirming David's educated guess.

"Oh yeah," David hugs me depressed, "It's one of the ways Dad keeps hold of this town, otherwise there'd have been a lynch mob outside his house years ago. Control the bank and peoples' money and you have an excellent threat to hold over them and their families."

So Dad doesn't hate me? He didn't just abandon me?

"So what's really happened?" Noah asks, "And we know where the two of you are living but who owns your home?"

"I do," David says to the stunned faces, "Shit we'd better start from the beginning."

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

And cliffhanger, sorry ran out of time, next chapter there will be some answers, promise (pinky promise). Lots of answers and we finally see some of what happened between Burt and Kurt…


	81. Chapter 81

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and Plot (Backstory bursts in with important news) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

"So, um, I got suspended for being a total dick and bullying Kurt," David says and he cuddles me closer looking ashamed, "Still sorry about that babe."

"I forgive you David," I soothe him, it eats at him that he did that to me, and he says he's glad it does because it means he can understand why his actions were so wrong.

Dad snorts and isn't convinced.

"By the way Mr H," David turns to him, "Thank you for smacking me into the wall, I really needed a reality check, and none of those idiot teachers were gonna do it, Sam and the guys tried," David nods at the blonde. "I wouldn't have done anything worse to Kurt than I already was, but that was bad enough." My master's fingers are restless on my leg so I capture them and squeeze them gently, he flashes me a quick grin.

"Anyway Dad got the expulsion reversed and I was back in that hellhole," he plays with the engagement ring on my finger not really looking at anyone in the room. "I'd already realised what I'd done was wrong and figured Kurt would rather I drop dead than be closer than a few feet to him, so I was gonna avoid him as much as I could and encourage the other jocks to leave him alone by telling them if Kurt got hurt everyone would instantly suspect me and I'd get expelled again." He laughs mirthlessly, "So the bastards played a trick on us, they got us into the boys' locker room after school all alone, no witnesses. Those fuckers know what Karofsky's are capable of too," he says bitterly.

Sam nods, "Mercedes told us most of it, she skipped a few bits and only got as far as you two dating," he eyes up David and he's still frowning a little.

"Yeah well, in the end Kurt asked me out, I thought I was dreaming but said I yes anyway, Christmas came and went and he was still going out with me," and then one of those sweet boyish smiles creeps out, "He got me to agree to meet up with him after school and he started to teach me to dance with him, he said it would help me move better on the football field."

Nodding Noah says, "So that's why you started to get so damn good, hang on we," he gestures to Finn and Sam as well, "do Glee and dance how come we haven't improved?"

"Because you don't bring it to the field," I tell him, "The only time I've seen you even start to do that is when we were training and Coach Beiste did that new game everyone liked." And David shifts under me at the reminder.

"Makes sense," Sam says and I can see all three of them thinking that over, hmm practice in the New Year should be interesting to watch.

"And then Kurt and I got closer and closer, he still agreed, reluctantly, to keep us a secret 'coz of my family and over the summer we came up with a coming out plan," moving me on his lap David gets more comfortable, "It was a variation of my own run away from home and go live in my gramps' place I'd inherited when he died," for a moment grief crosses David's face so I move to hold him and he rests his forehead against mine, clearing his throat he carries on, "We were gonna tell a few people at a time, people Kurt trusted to keep us secret until we'd told everyone that counted, then fuck the lot of them I'd come out fully. We'd have enough backing that I could keep Kurt safe from any retaliation and hopefully live as happily ever after as anyone can get."

Gently I stroke his cheek, "And then Jacob freakhair Israel posts his blog and the whole thing goes south with a vengeance," David growls, "God I was lucky I could talk Coach Beiste into going with me to collect my school things, there was no way in hell I was going there on my own," he shivers and squeezes me tightly. "Then it was a matter of rushing out and buying clothes and shit before I ventured back to school to check on Kurt, he wasn't picking up his phone and I was worried sick."

Wincing he says, "That was not a good couple of days I think I got into more fights in school than I've ever had, the guys all tried to ambush me, I had to take on the whole hockey team right before a big match so we forfeited after I took them out, then I got enough of a rep I just had to threaten people so they'd leave me alone, I heard the Glee guys had protected Kurt so I thought he was doing okay and when I found out he was grounded and forbidden to see me I was gonna wait for things to calm down and then I was gonna come a courting him properly, to prove that I was okay and hope that I'd be allowed to see him if we were chaperoned or something."

There is a faint blush on his cheeks at the end and I melt a little, he is so romantic, chaperoned, swoon.

"I hadn't really seen Kurt, I'd just caught glimpses and then I opened the front door thinking my family had found me and there was Kurt in his fucking PJs shivering, sobbing and wailing how he'd been kicked out and jeez he was a mess." Clucking me under the chin he says, "Sorry babe but you were, you'd lost so much weight so quickly, you fell into my arms, I nearly went out of my head panicking about you. I was this close to getting you hospitalised, except you managed to talk me into getting you some clothes while you slept like the dead for hours, I still don't know how you convinced me to let you go to school, the nurse chewed me out good when you collapsed from exhaustion in the classroom," and my big strong man clings to me his face a mirror of those terrible days for him.

Not even thinking about it I nuzzle under his chin and whine softly, "I'm okay Kurt, good boy, I'm fine," and I run my nose along his jaw with another tiny whine, "You are so frecking pushy," but he's smiling and presses a kiss on my mouth, "There, is that better?"

As his eyes have lost their pain and he's mouth has curved up I nod and let myself slide back down his body to cuddle into him. And then I realise my family have just seen the whole thing and my Dad is staring at me bewildered and I freeze in David's arms unsure what to do. Awkward doesn't begin to cover it.

"You know you spoil him don't you," Noah states laughing at us, "You'd better be careful of you'll end up switching and he'll have you as a sub."

"Nah, Kurt's such a good boy he wouldn't do that, he's too sweet," and David shrugs those big shoulders of his, "And he's totally worth spoiling, aren't you?" He asks me so of course I nod smugly and avoid looking at my Dad.

"I'm telling you dude, he'll rule the household before you know it," Noah warns him good-naturedly. "Okay so we know what happened from your point of view, but why the hell did Kurt run? You didn't make him go to you, and we were protecting him at school," Noah motions to me, "Come on bro I need to know."

And I'm once again the centre of attention, wrapping David's arms around me I feel a little panicked, I hate these bare all moments when I have to do them, David is much braver than I am. "Um well, David and I got together after he proved I could trust him, and eventually I choose to do the puppy thing. We were getting on really well and we had his coming out all planned," I smile at how starry eyed we both were, "Then Jacob decided to ruin our lives and blog about David," I shiver, "And then everything went wrong and it kept going even more wrong."

Picking at David's hands I now play with David's engagement ring, warm lips hit the back of my neck and I make myself keep going, "Dad went ballistic and we argued over David," our voices were so loud and he wouldn't listen, I tried to appeal to Carole but she sided with Dad, shakily I say "Dad and Carole just told me David was bad for me and I should move on to someone more worthy of me."

Something wet on my cheek startles me and I realise I'm tearing up, focus Kurt, "I knew David would have bolted from Paul's and I knew where the bungalow his Gramps' had left him was. I found out that David had been smart enough to take a teacher with him that gave a damn when he got his things and then I didn't see him again for a few days," my voice breaks a little, "I was so worried, but I didn't dare go and see him because I'd promised Dad I'd stay home and I wanted him to trust me again," I stare at a slight bare patch in the carpet, and I really don't want to go over this again, to relive it again, to hear my Dad say in that quite hurt tone that he didn't trust me because I'd lied to him again and again about something so incredibly important, he'd even cried and asked me why I hadn't gone to him, why I had hidden it from him and I'd tried to tell him about the reality of David's family, which simply reinforced why he thought I should stay away from David.

"That was when I started to have trouble sleeping, I just couldn't fall asleep, I'd snatch a few hours here and there. My stomach cramped so much when I made myself eat that I struggled to keep food down. At school David came back and I was so relieved but I still couldn't sleep, even though I could finally eat without gagging," it was so hard to see him from the other end of a corridor as one of my brothers grabbed my clothes dragging me away from him and I would whimper and kick until David was gone again.

"And then the fights exploded at school, and there was nothing I could do to protect him, he was all alone, it's not like I could step in and get his back for him, I've spent the first few years of high school being bullied, thrown into dumpsters, lockered, swirled, slushied and yelled at, it's not like I'd suddenly develop ninja kung fu sai skills overnight and be able to defend my man," closing my eyes I wallow in the same helplessness I'd drowned in then, so similar to standing over my Dad's bed and uselessly talking to him like it would make any difference, like I could change the world to suit me as I clung to his hand as if it were a lifeline.

A sob breaks loose and I force it down again, "It got worse until David took on the whole of the hockey team and then everyone was even more afraid of him, but they finally left him alone, he got some peace. At home, at school, at Glee I was arguing with anyone and everyone, I just wanted them to listen to me, to hear how good David was to me, but they talked over me, they pushed me aside." Why wouldn't they listen? I needed him so badly and I had to wait and wait, and every day I died a little more inside.

Clinging to the arms wrapped around me I can't hold the tears back anymore and let them fall freely, "And I just couldn't sleep no matter how tired I got, getting any food down was a major victory, in the end I had to battle to even drink water. I didn't know what to do any more, it was all mixed up in my head I just knew I needed David that he'd make it better somehow. I tried to be so good to do everything everyone expected of me. And nothing worked, it all fell apart more and more, Dad told me to never talk about David again and that if I had anything to do with that boy I wasn't the son he'd raised he pretty much said he'd disown me," and I had stood there in shock that he'd leave me over something that made me so happy.

The whole room is absolutely silent, "And I was putting so much effort into getting into his good books, I brought him sweet fruit tea every night and then when I left the room he stopped saying he loved me when I told him I loved him, Carole didn't want to go to a manicure with me, my sisters poked fun at my wedding book, and my brothers threatened to beat my master up if he ever came near me." Every avenue I tried to use to reach out to my master was shot down and I was caged unable to escape.

Shaking I struggle a little in those arms that are holding me trapped, "I crept up to their door one night, I just wanted to sleep, I thought maybe if he held me like he used to when I was little after mom died I could sleep," I can see the hallway in front of me, the stealthy footsteps that take me to their door the aching need to sleep to put my head down and drift off, the dizzy spells that blindsided me, my stomach hurting so much, and I can hear them talking, so I listened in, "They said he was a monster, they said he was unnatural, they said he was an abomination, that anyone he touched was tainted like him, that those people should be rounded up and put away before they hurt anyone else, they said those people shouldn't be allowed near normal people, that they'd contaminate society and then they said his name," I'm babbling and getting more high pitched but I have to get it out now I have to get rid of it somehow, "they said 'Karofsky', and I knew they meant my master, that they didn't love me because they thought he'd contaminated me, that I wasn't natural, that they'd lock me up."

Panting I whimper brokenly the pain clawing and biting inside of me, "They said it was better to get rid of people like that, so I ran, so I didn't have to face them throwing me out, I didn't have to face Dad disowning me, saying the words that I wasn't his son anymore, that I didn't belong here in this family." The memory of having my metaphorical heart ripped out and crushed floods me, it hurts so much, I never felt the cold as I ran to David it was a pale background to the pain, "And then David was there and he wanted me, he still loved me and took care of me and I tried so hard to be good, to not draw attention to us in school so he wouldn't have to fight anymore, so he wouldn't get hurt, and then in Glee, they…" I break off sobbing, the sticky biting cold hitting me, the names, the knowledge I'm a horrible disappointment of a son, and then they walked off and left me, they abandoned me, they didn't want me either, too much trouble, too much effort.

"And I've gotten something wrong, I know I have," I wail confused, upset and I vaguely realise I'm having another meltdown like I did after Azimio, and it's my fault, "Because David and Dad were fighting and they shouldn't fight, and it's all my fault, I screwed up, I made it all worse, why do I always make it worse? Mom died, Finn's scared of me, it's my fault Carole and Dad nearly broke up because of that damn lamp, Sam nearly got made a social outcast because I wanted to sing with him, Dad had a heart attack I should have taken better care of him, David was forced to come out. I did that, I did it, I did it. I'm so sorry, please, I didn't mean to, I didn't…"

My stomach kicks and I heave as David's voice breaks in, "Oh fuck, where's the bathroom?"

Hurried instructions are given and I'm carried as my stomach roils and dips. I barely get my head over the toilet bowl and I vomit my breakfast up so hard it pours out of my nose and I can't breathe. A soothing voice talks to me and helps to calm me down until I'm dry heaving, his arms are warm and hold me as I go limp, exhausted and whimpering with the odd sob slashing through me.

A cold cloth is pressed against my face and I lay there passively letting him take care of me, a glass is held to my mouth and I swish the water around before spitting it back out.

"Here," another deep voice says.

"You sure?" The first voice asks.

"Worked when he was a kid," the second says.

A small round piece of candy is slipped into my mouth and I remember this, I remember cuddling as he sang, and then the second voice is singing to me, badly, some horrible country song where it's best not to listen to the words and I sigh sucking on the sweet sugary treat in my mouth. Hesitantly the first voice joins in and I cuddle into those arms resting safe and sound.

By the time they've finished murdering the bad song I've calmed down enough to know I've made a complete idiot of myself and thrown a massive Diva sized fit of epic proportions in front of my family and master. I'm never going to live this down, it's so obvious I've over reacted; again, Drama Queen is too small a description for me.

"Hey," David says when I open my eyes, his have a hint of redness to them and Dad is kneeling on the bathroom floor next to him and his eyes are red too.

David helps me to sit up, "I'm really sorry," I tell them humiliated and embarrassed by my actions.

"Why?" David asks and then he and Dad exchange a confused look, "I'm really proud of you for telling us, I know you have trouble with it and you're doing so good on letting me in," and he does sound proud of me.

"Here," Carole steps into the bathroom, "I have the soup in a mug for him, do you want to take him back to the living room?"

"Yeah, thanks Mrs H, his embarrassment has come back on line so he should be fine now," David tells her and I flush as Dad huffs to cover a laugh.

"Can you walk?" David asks concerned and I nod confidently, right up until my legs give way and then I am carried back to the lounge in David's arms, where he sits back on the sofa and then proceeds to 'help' me drink the soup, "Be careful it's hot," so he blows on it for me. I know how to drink soup.

Sipping at the soup I keep my gaze locked on the mug too ashamed to meet anyone else's eyes. Urgh one of these days I'm going to learn to think first and over react later. Handing the empty mug back I cuddle into David and give up any hope of getting my masculine pride returned to me in the near future, no wonder everyone thinks I'm the girl.

"So I assume Kurt used to do that when he was a kid too?" David asks curiously.

"Yeah," Dad says, "his mom could snap him out of it, but when we lost her," he pauses for a moment, "he just bottled everything up until he'd explode and then he'd have a crying fit until he was sick, then I'd have to pick up the pieces. When they got less and less I thought he was getting better..."

"He was getting better at handling more instead," David sighs and Dad nods, "Stubborn bitch has a tendency to tackle everything on his own and push people away when he really needs them."

"Uh-huh, it's when he turns round and tells you how you should come to him and he'll help you, but won't do it himself," Dad grumbles.

Ready to bitch at both of them I realise that they're actually bonding, Dad is accepting David, grudgingly, but it's still acceptance. "I really don't mean to," I say in as lost and fragile a voice as I can, they fall for it and reassure me so I let them fuss over me if it means they can sit near each other and get on.

"So Kurt thought we didn't love him anymore?" Finn asks frowning, "Bro I feel super bad now, if I'd just given you a hug," and he gives me his spaniel eyes, I'm surprised David's never mentioned having a crush on Finn and wanting him to be his puppy.

"It woulda taken more than that," Noah says, "Princess here was pining for his master, without some attention from Dave he wasn't gonna do well."

"Dude that makes no sense," David says, "Kurt and I used to spend lots of time apart, there was no reason for him to pine over me."

"Yeah but he knew you'd be apart," Noah explains, "That time you two were ripped apart, there was no choice for either of you, and the fact he stopped sleeping, went off his food, and basically did his best to get back to you I think means he was pining."

"NO!" Finn shouts, "Kurt can't pine, he can't, our old next door neighbour's dog pined and it… NO KURT DON'T DIE!" And then Finn launches himself onto the sofa between Dad and David wrapping his long body around me squishing me into David, and David gives a grunt at the added weight on his chest. "Kurt don't go into the light, stay, good boy, you sit and stay right here."

Enduring the pats on my head I wiggle a hand loose and hug Finn, "There, there Finn, I'm okay, really, I'm right here," if anything he tightens his arms, "Seriously Finn Hudson let me breathe," and Finn sits up transferring his grip to my neck as he nuzzles in.

Appealing to David to rescue me from my crazy brother I'm startled when he's staring at me horrified, "Kurt, babe, I'm so freaking sorry," and now his voice is breaking, "I left you alone and you fucking pined, I'm such a shit master, what kind of boyfriend abandons his boyfriend when he needs him the most."

"David I'm okay, see I'm right here, in the middle of Finn's crazy hug, remember you're still marrying into this," I joke at him but he shakes his head and tears up, David rarely cries, and never in public. And now the panic David goes into when I cry is understandable as I flail pointlessly, "Don't cry please don't cry I'm fine, please David," oh so smooth Hummel.

Finn adds David to his hug, "Oh man he's gonna be okay now, we'll all take real good care of him," and then Finn gazes into David's eyes, and he's that close to his face that David goes a little cross eyed and gets hit with Finn's sincere nice guyness.

"It wasn't your fault," Dad says and reaches out to David, he lays his hand on my master shoulder, "You didn't know anymore than the rest of us did," there are tears in my Dad's eyes and he turns to me, "Kid I'm so sorry, everything looked like it was Dave's fault and I really honestly thought he'd pressured you into running away."

"Sir," David says respectfully, "Just what the hell happen? 'Coz I know there Kurt would have to some major shit for you to ever disown him"

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	82. Chapter 82

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal, it did not involve finger puppets.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and the new order of Plot (Sipping tea Backstory picks up where it left off) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

Squashed between Finn and David I attempt to turn towards my Dad but I can only catch a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye he has to cough to clear his throat, "We didn't know about you two, well Carole suspected something," I peer at her and she nods so she did pick up on my lack of subtly when I was off to meet David, "And all I saw was my son and his bully, the same bully that ran my son out of school, the same kid that made my son afraid," he breaks off but I feel the tremor in David and I can see the shame on his face.

"I know that the guys and Kurt had been talking about the levels of bullying dropping and how it was nicer to go to school and Kurt didn't mention Dave once," Dad looks at me, "And you're not normally so good at hiding your interest Buddy," I flush at that reminder, I did used to talk about boys all the time.

"Yeah it was so weird," Finn interrupts, "All those jocks who were bulling kept getting found out and suspended, it was really super lucky and I liked not getting slushied."

I "Hmm," noncommittally and lift an eyebrow at David who is suddenly SO innocent, I still can't prove a damn thing but I am so sure that he had a hand in it, he's smart enough to have set them all up. "Yes Finn it was lucky," I say suspiciously and David doesn't even blink.

Shrugging and proving how strong he can be since there are two of us on his lap David sticks to the innocent theme, "Babe it was just a matter of time until the teachers caught them."

"Huh," Dad says thoughtfully and I twist to see him staring at David and having to re-evaluate him, the two of them enter into another staring contest, one innocent the other probing.

"Things settled down, Noah and Sarah joined the family, then Sam, Stacie and Stevie, and life got really lively," an understatement things got hectic and noisy, I'm sure the only reason I didn't go on a rampage and maim them all for wreaking my peace and routine and driving me mad was because David kept me grounded enough until I could get used to them, and then I wouldn't have it any other way. "Things were stretched and tight but we all got on and it was good."

"Burt it was awesome," Finn grins, "I'm glad I have a big family now."

"Good son because I like it too," my Dad smiles at Finn and I get a jab of jealousy in my stomach, a feather light touch from David is enough to snap me out of it. "So then we all found out that Dave was gay and that he and Kurt were an item, we all thought he must have blackmailed you somehow and it would have has to have been very recent because you were so damn happy and content," Dad sighs, "And then as you know the arguments began and I grounded you and we both yelled, a lot, are you sure you're the submissive because you don't act it most of the time."

My Dad just made a joke about it, does this mean he is accepting this part of me?

Huffing in quiet laughter David smiles at my indignant expression so I scowl at him and he laughs harder, "Oh he's the sub, when he remembers."

"Hmm, well about a week later Paul Karofsky turned up at the garage," Dad tells us and David and I stare at him, "He didn't come right out and say it but he was angry Dave was gay and really angry at Kurt 'turning' his son, we had a few words, loudly, and I think I convinced him you are either born that way or not, something about Dave always turning girls down and not being interested," Dad shrugs, "and then he talked about the repayments on the garage and the volatility of interest rates and other banking stuff that basically meant he could take the garage any time he wanted and there wasn't a damn thing I could about it."

Rubbing his face he says, "So Carole and I had to go over all our finances, on the house, on the garage, on everything to see what we could do without, and find us some room if I lost the garage."

"No," I reach out to Dad, "He can't do that, he can't." Dad loves that garage and so do I, it helped keep us together after mom died.

"Actually babe he can," David mutters, "Bastard has a strangle hold on people that way, it's an excellent tool to bludgeon people into doing what you want, totally illegal and I still can't prove how he's fiddling the damn books, if I could I would get him done for fraud and maybe this town could breathe easier."

I know David wants to get his dad and two brothers and make them pay, fraud would be the best way as it would loosen their ability to cow people too. Thinking over what Dad just said I ask, "So that was why you and Carole were whispering all the time? And why you hassled me over the family food budget?"

"Yes dear," Carole sits on the sofa arm next to Dad, "We thought that since we wouldn't let Dave anywhere near you he was getting his dad to put pressure on us, and by then so many people had come forward with their own horror stories about the Karofsky family and Gabriel in particular that there was no way we were letting you out of our sight."

"We really thought Dave was still living at home, we didn't know he'd fled," Dad explains, "And when we argued and I said the thing that you think meant I was disowning you, I really meant that you've always been so damn strong I didn't understand why you would let someone hurt you, to abuse you because you knew you were worth so much more."

Oh, "Really?" I ask uncertain and hopeful.

"Really," Dad reassures me. "You're my son, I'm not giving up on you that easily."

He loves me and I know I have a goofy smile on my face, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too kid," he says gruffly. "The conversation you overheard was Carole and I venting about Paul Karofsky, we meant that so called man and his spawn," blinking he looks up at David, "Sorry Dave."

"'S'cool, I've been called worse," and David is relaxed and not the slightest bit insulted, "As long as you didn't mean Kurt I don't care what you call me."

And they have a man moment and nod at each other, "Well that morning we woke up and found Kurt had gone missing, no forced entry to the house, it was locked up tight and the key was posted through the letterbox. Nothing was taken, not one thing, all his clothes were left behind," Dad breathes out and closes his eyes, Carole leans forward and comforts him, "We thought you might be dead, because there was no way you'd leave your clothes behind."

"Daddy," I reach out to him and David tilts his whole body so we can connect, "Daddy, I'm so sorry I didn't even think, I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you."

"Dude we know," Sam says, "The fact you just broke down and sobbed your heart out is a big clue," he gives me a sad version of his smile, "It was bad at the time, for all of us, even you."

"Thank you Sam," Carole says, "We were worried about you Kurt, the police refused to file a missing persons on you as you were gay, and then a day later the boys saw you at school with Dave, you walked up to them like nothing had happened and got on with your school day, even in Glee they said you were quiet but that you'd argued a bit for the solo, you weren't back to normal but you were better."

"He would have perked up a bit," Noah muses, "Back with his master, he'd have started getting better," he's still pushing the pining angle they've all fallen for, I'm not convinced but it would account for what I went through when David was outted.

"I know I had a hell of a time waking him up for dinner the day he turned up at mine," Dave says, "then he did a great Finn impression and ate anything I put in front of him, I thought he might hurl but he waddled off to bed and fell asleep again. Dude you were so damn cute."

"Finn impression?" Finn asks.

"Dude have you not seen how much eat?" David sounds surprised.

"Oh, I see," and he clearly doesn't, I nod at him and he lets it go for now, I'll explain it to him later at length.

"Yeah well the boys told us all about you and that you were living at Dave's, but none of us knew that was different to Paul Karofsky, so we assumed you were living under the roof of that monster," Dad takes up the thread of the tale again. "I knew where I thought you were so I went straight to the police, and that didn't go well," he sighs, "As Dave said they 'discussed' why I should leave the Karofsky's alone and that I was lucky my faggot of a son was even breathing."

"I'm sorry," David says, "I've had to put up with that dick of a cop since I was little, I know damn well he and his friends have helped Dad and others out for kickbacks."

"The strange thing was Paul and the quiet one, Solomon?" Dad queries the name and both David and I nod. "Well they turned up at the house and bullied their way in."

"Mr H! Were you okay?" David's gone pale and even though I can see Dad sitting there safe and sound in front of me I have to know what happened.

"Yeah we were lucky, the little kids had gone to the park with Noah and Sam, so it was just the three of us, Carole being there seemed to make them behave," Dad frowns, "They wanted to see the beds, to see where all the kids were sleeping, they were really jumpy and when they got to the boy's room."

Carole steps in, "It was like they were looking for something. And then when Finn got grumpy and yelled at them for taking Kurt away they left." Putting her arm around Dad she touches my hair running her fingers through it, "And the next day when the boys were at school the rumour that you'd collapsed in class spread, we thought that Paul had gone home and..." she looks away.

"You thought that me and Dad had taken it out on Kurt, that he's collapsed because we'd hurt him to get back at you," David drops that into the conversation.

"Yeah," Finn says quietly, "I thought it was my fault," his normally bubbly voice is subdued, "I thought that they'd hurt you because I'd yelled at them, and then we heard some of the stuff that they did to girls," and the arms that had begun to release me tighten even more and he rocks slightly, "I thought that monster was doing those kind of things to Kurt, that Kurt was screaming and it was all my fault."

"Dude, Hudson," David says gently getting Finn's teary attention, "Most of my family are monsters, and if they hurt anyone it's my family's fault, they choose to hurt people, it will never be your fault."

"Really?" And those chocolate brown eyes melt trustingly at my boyfriend who blinks and nods.

"Wait, so what the hell did my family want when they came over?" David's confused and so are the rest of us.

"You," Sam says, "That has to be what they were looking for, they were looking for you, if you weren't living at Paul's and he didn't know where you were, he must have thought you were here with us instead, and then when Finn yelled he realised you were both somewhere else."

That actually makes a little sense. If Dad didn't know where I really was, why would Paul because David was doing his best to make sure he didn't find out easily.

"Why the fuck would Dad give a crap where the hell I am?" David asks, "As far as he was concerned I'm just some gay kid he can get rid of."

"Language," Dad says.

Flushing David says, "Sorry Mr H, but the question still stands."

A memory tugs for my attention, "Wait, Cain said that Paul was trying to get the church to accept you and your 'gayness', that you were the favoured son, Gabriel is out of control most of the time, Solomon is wrapped up in himself, and well Cain..." I break off unsure how much to share of Cain's intelligence that he's been hiding.

"When did you speak to Cain?" Dad looks worried, "You need to keep Kurt away from them Dave," Dad admonishes my master and indirectly proves he's coming to trust David a little with my safety, to believe that David really does want the best for me.

"Actually I think Cain might be redeemable," David glosses over the whole smart thing, "He's never put Nancy in the hospital and I think they're really in love with each other, he's also never laid a finger on Kurt in anger, and at the school he covered for Kurt and protected him."

"The school," Dad looks ashamed, "Kiddo I'm so sorry I didn't know, I thought if I interfered that Paul would take it home with him and hurt you there, the fact that Dave went up against Paul and those three boys for you, I hoped maybe he wasn't that rough, Noah said when he spied on you in Gym class that you rarely had any bruises, in fact he couldn't see any." Dad's eyes are suspiciously moist, "It killed me to stand there and not punch that man, I might not have thought I could save you, but I could damn well get the teachers and parents to make a united stand against him for bring violence like that into the school," he growls

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes, "And buddy thank you for the presents that you left on the front step, I have a confession to make," he hesitates, "I kinda dropped the first one, the anniversary present, I don't know what happened, it slipped," Dad's really upset and he apologies, "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to, I read your name and realised you must have been here, that you had stood right outside, and I thought I'd heard the doorbell, if I'd only been faster, gotten there sooner."

"So that's why you dropped it," David says, "Mr H when Kurt got back I was so worried you were still mad at him, see Kurt, I told you it would all be okay in the end," and I'm never going to here the end of it.

"Kurt saw that?" Dad's shocked, and Carole's face mirrors it.

"Yeah he snuck out of the house and took the presents with him and then hid in the bushes near by," David tells them.

"Kid, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to drop it, I really didn't mean to," slipping off of David's lap I wiggle a gap between them and wrap my arms around my Dad.

"It's okay Dad," I forgive him, I'm just so glad that we are making up, that he didn't stop loving me, that everything is on it's way to being okay again, "Love you so much, I shouldn't have just left them like that, I should have given you some kind of warning, but you're face when you first saw them," I giggle a little.

I'm hugging on the sofa with my Dad, we're talking, and life is good, really good. "I'm still sorry Dad, if I'd just spoken to you, if we'd just sat down and talked, if I could have explained what was going on better."

"Kurt," Dad's arms are warm, "I'm the adult I'm supposed to know better, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you."

"Dad, we take care of each other," I don't think things could get any better than this when arms wrap around me from behind and I make room for David only to find Finn snuggled into my back.

"Bro this is awesome, you're okay, we're okay, everyone's okay," Finn is happy and beams at everyone. "Group family hug!"

Noah crosses his arms and refuses to join in but Sam wanders across and joins in, Carole naturally hugs us and with a cough she gets Noah's reluctant cooperation, which just leaves David and he slowly hugs us too.

Pinch me I must be dreaming.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Do you have letterboxes in your doors in the USA? Didn't know how else to get the key back in.


	83. Chapter 83

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only. Even though it's dinner, just to be on the safe side…

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Chicken, Dominance & Submission, Beans, Bondage, Carrots, Smut, Mashed Potatoes, Puppy Dog Kurt, Ice-cream and yay Plot (Plot eats the yummy dinner) Don't like don't eat, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any side dishes).

I own nothing, literally, not even the plates they are eating off of.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

Standing in the kitchen with Carole I help her rescue the dinner, it mostly needs reheating, a few added touches here and there and viola one dinner. Sam and Finn have picked the kids back up and everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for us.

I know I am grinning like an idiot and humming as I almost dance around the kitchen, it makes Carole smile and we create a game of sneaking up on the other one and hugging them, but only when there are no hot dishes involved.

Calling them for dinner we watch the stampede start, it's a tight fit, but we get everyone around the table and then the battle to load the plates begins, Dad and Carole have to step in occasionally and it's at best organised chaos. When the plates are full David says a quick grace under his breath, which shocks the others and then we dive in and eat.

Other than the sound of jaws working silence reigns in the house, until Finn runs out of food and helps himself to the few remaining scraps so the second battle to get food onto plates before Finn decimates it all cranks up and at one point a spoonful of mashed potato sticks to the ceiling, Dad manages to convince Finn that eating it would be bad and to clean it off and put it in the trash.

Dessert is simply vanilla ice-cream, and there is light hearted whining at the portion sizes and who gets what, it's a low fat soya ice-cream so Dad is fine to have a small amount.

At first I hated it when we got new family members as each dinner got noisier and noisier, and then I realised I enjoyed them, that I missed having people around me, to eat laughing and having fun with. David is a bit subdued at first but he begins to loosen up and that boyish grin crosses his face more and more, and I feel like I have gone out and slain dragons to lay this feast of family at his feet.

Smug I happily clear the table down and get the sink ready for washing up, "Hey kid," Dad says, "why don't you go play with your siblings, I got the dishes covered."

"Okay," I agree and then David walks in rolling his sleeves up, hesitating I tilt my head at my master unsure what he wants me to do, I'd assumed he'd be playing too.

"Go have fun babe," David pecks me on the cheek so I trot out of the kitchen and frown when Carole lingers in there too. Turning I look at David again, he makes a shooing gesture which I reluctantly and suspiciously obey.

Sitting on the floor with the rest of my siblings we drag out a silly dice game and argue over who gets what counter, then it's rolling the dice and reading out messages to see if we get bonuses or penalties. I'm convinced this game is missing various cards and as it is Finn's old game he's drawn all over the lid so we've had to guess at some of the rules.

Cheating breaks out almost instantly and some counters get thrown around. I give up rolling my own dice as Sarah, Stacie and Stevie all want to help me. In the end we have no idea who's winning or losing, and Finn's forgotten what token is his anyway, Noah's stolen half the bank, and Sam has managed to land on every unlucky square going. In short it's a disaster, but a fun disaster.

Dad and Carole come out of the kitchen and I automatically look for David, when he isn't there I go to stand to find him, but I get roped into helping the kids get ready for bed, as I'm passing the bathroom in the hall I hear the toilet flush and relax again, honestly I am such a drama queen.

Convincing the kids to forgo their storybooks I tell them David's story about Mr and Mrs Fox, they like it and are dozing by the end of. Hugging them goodnight I pull up the sheets and blankets tucking them in snugly. It tugs at my heartstrings, I wonder how long it will take us to decide to have kids, if David is right and he wants his own mini tribe then I'm going to have to get used to this utter disorder, not such a big thing to adjust to after all and completely worth it.

Smiling I pad back to the living room where the adults are now playing the game and Finn is trying to explain the ever changing rules to David who is nodding, "So you basically make it up as you go along?"

Laughing Carole says, "Oh you can't say that honey he sulks for hours if you point it out to him."

"Mom!" Finn whines sulkily, "I don't sulk."

"Whatever, we playing or not?" Noah asks even as his hand hovers near the bank ready to make an unscheduled withdrawal.

Lady luck takes a shine to me and at one point I roll higher than David and he has to hand over most of his game money, I naturally handle the situation in an adult manner by crowing and counting the cash right in front of him, and considering he's sitting right next to me its not that hard to literally wave it in his face.

Chuckling he leans in and kisses me, "You are such a terrible sub babe, so damn pushy."

"You like it," I sass him, and wrap my arm around his so I can nestle against that wonderful arm. Noah is looking surprised so I lift an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously you let him get away with that?" Noah asks. "Dude I've known doms that punish their subs for a lot less than that," and there is a note of worry in his voice.

Shrugging David says, "Depends what you want from your sub, Kurt's perfect for me, he's strong willed, independent, smart, loyal, affectionate, and he isn't afraid to call me on things if I fuck up, he's a good partner and I can trust him with anything," David trails a finger over my nose and then cups my face so I sigh contentedly and rub against his hand for more attention, he complies by running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't get me wrong, he has his share of faults," David says, "He's obsessive when he gets an idea in his head, he's headstrong and impulse and doesn't always think things through, he can be very materialistic, he's unbelievably competitive about some things and don't get me started on the fact that he can be a manipulative underhanded little bitch," that litany makes me blink and pull back from him. "Yet he will put all that to one side to help just about anybody, he's so soft hearted, willing to put himself out and in this day and age that's so damn rare. He'll also apologise if he's in the wrong and he always tries to learn from the few mistakes he makes. So yeah he's a terrible sub, but I love him anyway, I love that spark of life and spirit that is so uniquely Kurt." And the big lug kisses me on the tip of my nose.

"Love you too David," I tell him and gaze into those wonderful eyes.

The game continues, the cheating gets more obvious and outrageous, and in the end Sam wins by a mile, we congratulate him by making him tidy the game up, and Carole offers to make sandwiches from the leftover chicken.

David helps Sam so I pitch in too and it's soon all put away in it's box, and then Sam wanders off to the kitchen to make sure Carole doesn't use the wrong bread, that boy is seriously into calorie counting.

Whispering into my ear David says, "So where is the basement bedroom?"

Hand in hand I lead him to the door down and flick the lights on, the smell of boy and gym socks is just as I remembered it. "Oh to think I used to want to share my room," I grumble, and then nearly die of shock, it's actually tidy.

"Huh, it's nicer than I thought it would be," David is exploring and peering around, "But then the only basements I've ever seen are not done up like this, they're storage and they have the classic horror movie one light blub swinging from the ceiling," grinning at me he says, "Yeah I prefer this one, you think if we get a house with a basement we could do something like this? Make it a dance/gym area maybe?"

"That's a brilliant idea David," I skip over to him and I get to hug my master in my old room, this is something I only ever dreamed of. "I've always liked living down here, I get my own space and I can play my music as loudly as I want to, I used to have the room to dance too," now it's crowded with the boys' various musical instruments, and Finn's drums take up a lot of room, I have yet to work up the courage to ask Noah where he got the accordion from, I have a feeling I won't like the answer.

"Don't you have a bathroom down here too?" He asks curiously and clearly enjoying what he is seeing of the room. A room I decorated.

Strutting over I open the door to the bathroom and give a sweeping bow to him, "This way my master to the bathroom."

Walking past me he pats me on the butt and checks out my bathroom, "Cool, I like it babe, and if we did get a house with a basement with a gym/dance area we're gonna need a bathroom too, and from the bathroom we could have a playroom," his eyes darken and turn predatory.

Most couples have a dungeon but David wants to have fun, and he wants me to have fun too, so we'd have a playroom instead, all set up, all ready for him to do just whatever he wants to me. And thinking about it if we have kids we can keep this part of our lives away from them easily too.

"What's that?" He points at the wall and I smirk and open the door to my wardrobe, I've been forced to give up portions of it to my brothers but the majority of it is still mine, and there are so many mirrors in it. You can stand in the middle and you can see yourself from every angle, hmm I wonder if I can get David to do things to me here, I'd be able to see it all. Glancing up I can see one of the main beams, he could hang me from there, I'd dangle helplessly, I lick my lower lip. "Dude you have so many clothes…"

"They're nearly all last season David, we don't have the money to afford to keep up with it all, plus I'd started to make some myself, with Mercedes' and Tina's help of course," my fingers stroke over the various fabrics as I mentally rummage through my wardrobe, its like meeting old friends again, and catching up. "One day when we have our own place, and all those millions of children you want, I am going to have the cash to splash out on a serious shopping spree, New York, Paris…" I twirl in delight and he grabs me pulling me close to him, "With your permission of course."

"Babe, if it makes you happy I'll suffer going to New York, and Paris, and hey maybe Italy, we could tour Europe, find a little Greek Island with those picture perfect blue waters, we could skinny dip all day, make love in the waves, then go back to a small white room and I'd make you scream all night," he murmurs into my ear.

Shivering I wiggle closer and lift my head for a kiss, a kiss he brushes so softly across my lips it's like a butterfly's wing, oh swoon, I love my romantic chunky monkey so damn much, what would I do without him?

Safe in his arms I lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck, I could stay like this forever. This is better than any childhood fantasy I ever had about romance.

"So I was talking to your Dad and Carole," David says, I grunt and cuddle closer as his hands slide around me to hold me tight. "And we kinda came to an agreement, it's not set in stone and it is subject to change, but I said yes to them, they really made a lot of sense."

"Okay," I tell him, closing my eyes it should bother me that my family is discussing things behind my back with my boyfriend, except he is my master so I hope that means they are accepting how things are between us.

"Good, so you'll be fine sleeping here," he sounds relieved.

And then I realise what he's said, snapping my eyes open I pull back so I can look at him, "Sleep here?" I query, I must have heard it wrong.

His eyes are hovering between green and brown but they are slowly turning brown, "Yeah, sleep here."

Calm down Kurt, relax, David has constantly said he loves you, "Um where would we sleep? We can't both sleep on the top bunk bed, that would be dangerous, and the couch down here is now horrible to lay on, I suppose there is the sofa in the living room, we could alternate or I could just sleep there and you could have the bunk bed," I offer.

A flicker of amusement crosses his face for a moment, "Kurt. Babe, I won't be sleeping in this house," and he's so staring at me so gently like he's waiting for me to understand.

"Err, so I'm having a sleepover?" I query my heart speeding up, come on Kurt relax, don't be a drama queen, though I flash back to the three of them in the kitchen, they were in there a long time. David's going to explain and it's going to be okay, I wait patiently for his answer, well I wait impatiently but I don't hurry him.

"Not really," he says and I am now honestly confused.

"I don't understand David," I'm drawing a blank on this, "What's going on?"

Nervously he scuffs his foot, "Kurt you're parents and I both agree that you're moving back in, you'll be living here from now on, and it starts tonight."

Shaking my head I fight to get out of his arms and back away from him, "No, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want to David, don't make me," and I remember him saying I'm a terrible sub so I fall to my knees and crawl to him, "I'll do better David, I promise, I'll be a better puppy for you, please don't send me away, please don't punish me this way," huddling at his feet I promise him the world.

"Kurt," he uses his strict voice to break into my babbling, "It's already been decided."

Why are they doing this to me? I don't want to choose between them, I don't want to have to choose David over them, and what if he doesn't want me anymore? I hear a pained whimper and realise it's me.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

I have another bonus one shot for you. Well it's a one shot for now. It's called "From the other side" and it covers the first chapter of GBK but from the other characters' POVs. Yet another project I have in my possible to do list.


	84. Chapter 84

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and Plot twists (Angst hugs Plot and mentions moving in full time for a while, Plot smiles and resists the urge to run screaming). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

Lost I kneel at his feet and whimper in pain, I don't know what I've done so wrong that they would hurt me like this, I know he's said I'm a bad sub but he tells me when I do things wrong, when I displease him.

"Kurt," David says and taps me on the shoulder, I ignore him and hunch over even more, a hand grabs my hair and yanks me up to look at him. "Oh Kurt, babe it's not what you think, shh, don't cry, it's okay." Tugging on my hair he gets me to stand up and then he walks us out of the wardrobe and over to the couch, "Sit," he tells me and pushes me down.

Gathering me into his arms he hugs me and pets my hair, "Seriously babe I've talked to your Dad and Carole and they are right. We're both seventeen, I know we turn eighteen soon, well you first and me three days after you, and at the moment your Dad is still your legal guardian. So until I'm eighteen we are going to see how you living here works out. It's not forever. And if you really don't cope we'll have to talk again."

Clinging to him I listen to his words and I want to believe, "But last time they wouldn't let me see you, they kept us apart," I couldn't bear it again, I couldn't. "What if I do badly and they lie to you?" Not that I believe the pining idea.

"But this time they know how much we mean to each other, so they won't be stopping us from meeting up in school, at football practice, and going on dates, plus I'm invited over for family things, and I've asked them to come with us for our next church family meeting, they can meet my church pastor," David seems a little excited, "This is my big chance to prove to your dad that I will take good care of you, that I wont mistreat you, that he can trust me with the very precious life of his son." He holds me closer, "And if I don't hear from you every single day I'm coming to get you," he growls into my ear and now I believe him.

"And we can really still see each other?" I double check and I still hate this idea of separation.

"Yeah, and your Dad's still got your phone so you can call me any time you want to, though don't use all your minutes up," he continues to pet my hair, "If you really really need me you don't suck it up and take it, you call me, you tell me, and if I really really need you I'll do the same," David makes me look him in the eyes, "Okay?"

I nod unhappily, "Yes master, what ever you want," I slide down his body and sprawl across his lap, resting my head on his leg.

"I really don't want this," he confesses, "But I can see why it's a good idea in the long run, in the short term it's gonna suck big time."

"Long run?" I ask as he strokes my hair.

"Yeah, think about it. We have about two weeks for you to have the time to go through your old wardrobe and decide what to keep and what to sell or give away," I hadn't thought of that, "We have time to get your friends and family used to the idea of us moving in together, legally, and with the option of them visiting you," annoyingly he is making sense. Damn he's right we can use this opportunity. I have got to start thinking with my head, especially as David isn't going to be by my side constantly.

Rolling over so I can look at him he switches from petting my hair to stroking my chest, "I guess if it is just for a few weeks," I bite my lip, "It'll be nice to be with my family, and I liked that you were here at dinner, I liked that you got to relax and smile," I give him a tentative smile, "But we are still staying a couple?"

"Yes, god yes we are staying a couple, you are not getting rid of me that easily, only you saying you no longer love me and that you want to split up could get me to leave you alone," and leans down to kiss me.

"Okay David, I'll be good and stay here," I sigh, "I'm going to miss you. And that was the reason you were all in the kitchen," damn I was right to be suspicious.

"Yeah," he rubs my nose affectionately. "I can't believe I'm going home on my own, it's gonna be so quiet without you babe. And I had plans to punish you in the morning too."

"Punish me?" What did I do wrong?

"Yeah, I finally worked out why you picked that crappy breakfast cereal out, you were getting me back for the antlers, the same antlers you eventually fell in love with," he gives me a knowing look that I squirm under, "So I was going to make you cook bacon for breakfast and then I was going to eat it in front of you before I made you eat the crappy breakfast cereal from a plate on the floor. Maybe an hour of sitting in your basket being quiet while I ignored you to reinforce the lesson," he shrugs, "I thought that would do and I wanted to talk to you about other things I could dress you up in."

"Dress me up in?" I'm confused, he prefers me naked.

"Yeah, I wondered if we could get you a cowboy outfit," and that makes me blink, "A nice cowboy hat, some boots without spurs, a holster around your waist with squirty cream, oh I know you could have one of those neck things you could put over your mouth and a little mask like some outlaw avenger," he grins happily and then at my baffled expression he says, "Dude you rode me really hard the other day," and I blush at that reminder, "I could get a set too and when I ride my little stallion I could dress up for the occasion. Hey we could get all sorts of things for our playroom."

And I can see him in a black cowboy hat, black eye mask like Zorro and a bandana across part of his face as he ravages me. And now I'm squirming on his lap for a different reason, he looks down and that dark smile settles on his face. Running a finger down my chest he rubs my groin and I stifle a moan, cupping me he squeezes as I grunt and bite my lip to keep silent, my family are upstairs after all.

"I think you like the idea of the cowboy thing," he murmurs and chuckles, "Hmm that reminds me, now you're not living with me and I'm damn sure your Dad is going to do his best to stop us getting naked you have my permission to jerk off in the shower three times a week, just until we're back under the same roof and I can take up that part of my duties again."

Damn, he's right, again. If I'm using this time to go through my stuff, and to work on my family and friends we probably wouldn't have time for that side of things anyway, and Dad is going to do his best to keep his little boy sweet and innocent, far too little too late, but he has trouble with the idea of gay sex even though he tries so hard to be understanding and open with me. Probably standing there with my fingers in my ears singing didn't help.

"Oh don't sulk Kurt, I'll make it up to you when you come home, make sure you get some rest you'll need it," and with those words my trousers are too tight again.

Nodding I say, "Yes David." Glancing up at him I change the subject, "So tomorrow's New Years Eve what are we doing?" I've not really thought about it, I assumed I would still be living with him so he'd be deciding.

"You're going to the Glee New Year in Rachel's basement," he tells me, "I got work that day so I'll be late, I managed to grab an extra shift after I talked to your parents, I didn't want to be alone in the house, I'd mope without you." And now I really don't want to leave him on his own, "Oh and I think your Dad wants to go do car stuff with you," he grins, "That might be an embarrassing day for you, I can imagine the awkward conversations you two could have."

That is an understatement so I groan and cover my face with my hands, "No, I don't want another version of The Talk with him." I'm still suffering from the last one, though David really liked the pamphlets.

"Come on babe we'd better get back before they send out a search party thinking I've run off with you and fled for Mexico or something," he pauses, "though we'd have to pass through cowboy country, so that's cool."

I can just tell his new toy when I get back home with him is going to be a cowboy outfit for me, oh well it'll be fun and he'll fuss me, there may even be fainting from pleasure involved. Holding his hand I let him lead me up and into the living room, there I sit as close to him as possible and he lets me as he cuddles me closely in return.

We're all sitting there chatting and talking, being a family, a rare family because we are talking. I think we all know what it's like to be alone, to lose someone, so we put more effort into it now, you never know what is around the corner.

Eventually the bubble has to burst as Finn almost falls over asleep, "I'm wasn't asleep mom, I'm not even tired," he blurts out.

"Sure Finn," Dad says not believing him, "That's why you snored slightly."

And there it is, the moment I don't want, the moment that David is going home alone, and I have to stay here. Why are things so complicated?

"Well I should be going then," standing up David is as reluctant to go as I am for him to go.

"It was great having you over," Dad says, "We'll have to do this again."

Which is when Carole prods his shoulder, "Now Burt," smiling at David she says, "You wait right there young man," vanishing out of the room she is soon back holding a photo, "It was taken just before Kurt left, and we really should get an updated one taken, with all the family, so you make sure you leave that day free."

"Thanks Mrs H," David carefully holds the picture and smiles, then he blinks as he realises at the same moment I do that she's invited him into the family photo. "Thanks," he says quietly and pulls her into a hug, she's startled for a second then hugs him back.

And I have hope that things will work out in the end, it's only two weeks, what could possibly go wrong in two weeks?

It's difficult to watch David pull his shoes on and tie the laces, and then he's dragging the coat on and doing it up. Stepping forward I fuss over him so he'll stay nice and warm. Somehow I end up clinging to him and burying my nose into his neck as he does the same. I survived having to part with him before I can do it again.

"What's going on?" Finn asks, "Why hasn't Kurt got his shoes on? Is he having a sleepover?" And I hear the excitement in his voice.

"No," Dad says, "Kurt's moving back in."

"Really? Awesome," the idiot says happily and I hold onto David a little tighter. "Wait. If Kurt pined last time, what'll happen this time?"

Silence.

David clears his throat, "It's only until we're both eighteen Finn, then Kurt and I are formally and legally moving in together."

"There's no hurry," Dad steps in, "We'll see when the time comes," and he sounds so reasonable that I stiffen in David's arms, and when I look at David's face he has heard the same tone and realised he's walked us into a trap.

"Yeah Mr H we'll see," David replies politely and I know there are going to be fireworks when that discussion comes around.

I have two weeks to try and sweet talk my family into accepting David. After that I am leaving with my master come what may and there is nothing they can do to stop me. I try and convey that in my eyes to my master I hope he got part of the message.

Stepping back from David I hold his hands, "Drive carefully, make sure you eat right and I'll see you tomorrow night at Rachel's. I take it that we'll be sleeping there?" My master nods so I smile sweetly, "Good I'll miss you so much tonight and it'll be great to sleep curled up in your arms again," twisting to look at my Dad I hit him with my full on happy smile, "Thanks Daddy for being so understanding about this," and now he can't forbid me from sleeping with David without making an idiot of himself in front of the family.

Dad frowns but keeps quiet, it's not over, but I win this round and I have faith that I can wear him down he can't resist me.

"Okay babe," David plays along, "I have to go, you be good, and I'll see you real soon, remember you need me you call me," he stresses that and I nod, "I mean it Kurt, I know you, no bottling it up," I promise and he pulls me into another hug before giving me a very sweet loving peck on the lips. Staring at my Dad he says, "You'd better take good care of him."

"I will," Dad replies and the tension is back between them, "He is my son."

Leaving before a fight breaks out David goes out into the cold and dark. As the door closes I trot into the other room and press against the window to see the truck lights come on and then I continue to follow them with my eyes as they vanish into the distance.

Anxiously I turn to find my family standing there giving me their full attention, "Is the bedding in the normal place?" I ask Carole and she nods, so I leave them to go and make my bed.

Standing on my own in the basement I wrap my fingers around the collar I put on this morning and I concentrate on breathing in and out and not freaking out. I can do this, it's just like the time we were dating in secret only now I don't have to hide anything so it should be easier.

Whining loudly I clamp my hand over my mouth, I have to remember to keep the puppy thing away from my family, it's going to be awkward enough as it is.

Getting my bed ready on the top bunk above Sam's I try and keep my mind as blank as I can, to go to that place David helps me find, so peaceful and calm, so of course it eludes me. A flash of silver catches my eye and I touch my engagement ring, I touch that symbol that shows our commitment to each other.

Footsteps on the stair and Finn bounds into the room, "Hey Bro," he sweeps me into a hug, "Just remember no walking into the light Buddy, and I'm gonna really enjoy these two weeks. Hey when you are officially all grown up can I still come and visit?"

"Yes Finn," I dangle in his arms and hug him back, "You can come and visit us anytime, just remember to call first, just in case."

"Oh yeah," he flushes, "Call first, got it." Putting me down he bolts into the bathroom to change.

Shaking my head I stuff the pillows in the cases as Noah appears, he stands there and watches me intently, tilting my head at him I wait for him to speak, "You need anything you let me know, got your back bro."

"Thank you Noah," I tell him.

We all get ready for bed, and it's strange to wear PJ's again, I'm so used to being naked when I sleep. Climbing into my bunk I restlessly turn and then end up staring up at the ceiling, it's going to be a long two weeks and four days.

Across the room Finn begins to snore and I sigh quietly, a very long two weeks and four days.

I don't believe in God but I pray that if he is real he takes good care of David until I can get back to him where I belong.

Rolling over I stare at the wall and wait for morning to come.

Idly I wonder if I can fake pining for David and what they'd actually do, except David has told me to stay. I wrestle with the idea for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.


	85. Chapter 85

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a shot of Plot (Angst and Uncertainty make popcorn and join Plot on the sofa, Plot watches the clock and sighs) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Having only dozed on and off during the night I'm awake early and give up trying to sleep. Sliding out of the bunk bed I pad across to the wardrobe and rummage for something to wear keeping my collar from yesterday I go and have a shower.

It's weird to shower on my own, to not have David somewhere in the house with me. Drying I then rub my nice creams into my skin, and start my elongated facial routine, I have missed this and my face and neck feel so much better.

Padding back out into the bedroom I trot up the stairs and explore the house, it's almost the same as I remember, nothings really changed. Checking the time I decide to start breakfast as a treat for them all.

Hmm David was going to punish me perhaps I can help him with that. Rooting around in the fridge I pull out the bacon and some other ingredients, after all Noah and Sarah can't eat bacon, but they can have omelettes.

Humming quietly I start my task and listen as the house begins to wake up around me.

One by one they pop their heads round the door and every one of them seems anxious until they realise I'm still here, they all thought I'd bolt on the first night, I am made of far sterner stuff than that, it's not merely because I'm a Hummel and we're stubborn.

The three little kids are enthusiastic that I'm here and I have to let them down carefully explaining I'm here on a long sleepover and will gone again when David and I are both eighteen.

Sulking Sarah crosses her arms, "I can't believe you'd leave us Kurtie, not to be with that meanie, I hate him."

"You don't know him," I tell her calmly and internally enjoy her little Diva fit, she's getting the hang of them nicely.

"Davie's fun," Stevie argues, "And he liked my socks," I get a big grin from the boy and we high five.

Stacie sits quietly and eats her breakfast munching on her bacon, it seems she hasn't made her mind up about him yet, I have faith in his ability to charm children to win her over. Sarah is going to be much more difficult I can tell.

The adults drift in and sit down to eat, Finn predictably eats the most, I'm still baffled as to where he manages to put it all, Noah ploughs through the omelettes and waffles, and for Sam I made a special fruit and veg assortment. Dad is allowed a small piece of bacon he takes his time and savours it and Carole eats her portion daintily.

Joining them at the table I have a bowl of the plainest most boring cereal I can find, it still tastes better than the stuff I'd bought on offer. I'll send David a message later to let him know what I've done, I can't sit in my basket quietly being ignored for an hour so maybe I can do a boring chore instead. It's presumptuous of me to take charge of the punishment but I hope it cheers him up and lets him know that I want him in my life.

Finished the kids race for the bedroom and their new toys from Christmas throwing a "Thank you" to me in their wake. I smile to myself and pick at my breakfast; I'm not really that hungry. Giving up I push the half full bowl away and start clearing the table down.

"Not hungry dear?" Carole asks and touches my hair as she smiles gently.

"Not really Carole," I turn the taps on to fill the sink, "Did you like your bacon?"

"It was lovely sweetie, but you didn't need to do that," she hugs me and I lean in, I really should have hugged her more when she moved in. "You must have been up early this morning."

"Hmm, yes, I was having a little trouble sleeping," scrubbing at a plate I start washing them in earnest. It goes silent so I ask Dad, "So are we going to the garage today? David said you'd mentioned bonding over cars."

"Err we don't have to if you don't want to kiddo," Dad says neutrally.

"Oh I don't mind Dad whatever you want to do, if not I can always start sorting my old clothes instead," I'm looking forward to that, to see them again, though choosing is going to be difficult.

"What did you want to do Kurt?" He asks me.

"Either, really Dad you can choose," I tell him rubbing at a stain that is clinging to the plate.

And then there is whispering from behind me, frowning I peek over my shoulder, all five of them are leaning over the table, jerking my eyes forward I wonder if they are planning on breaking us up, in which case I will verbally go for their throats.

"Err, sure we can do the garage today, and Puck said he'd help move some of the heavy stuff too," Dad says, and that's strange, Noah normally tries to get out of doing things at the garage.

"Okay, when did you want to go?" I ask, perhaps I can use this time to start working on Dad and bringing him around to the idea of David and I.

"Half an hour," Noah says firmly.

Dad and Noah vanish under the excuse of getting ready for work, Sam goes to supervise the kids which leaves me with Carole and Finn. Finn weirdly volunteers to dry up and Carole puts things away.

Rinsing the sink round I dry my hands and go to get changed myself, and like a shot Finn is suddenly by my side and walking into the basement with me, he shadows me to the wardrobe as I pull out my overalls and grab a t-shirt I don't mind getting messy.

When I go to change in the bathroom Finn steps towards me so I leave the door open, mentally gritting my teeth I start stripping down. It's like the locker room so I keep my eyes focused on one spot and try not to think about anything.

Hanging my clothes up I ignore him and walk back up to the kitchen to wait for my Dad and errant mowhaked brother. Carole smiles at me and now I notice it's a little strained around the edges.

Deciding to test them I ask, "So do I get my phone back?"

"I think it might need charging dear," Carole says and she's a terrible liar.

"Oh okay," I let it go, I can borrow Finn's later, he wont notice as long as I put it back.

"So how's work been?" I ask her and let myself become absorbed in the tiny details of her life, out of the corner of my eye Finn fidgets and is clearly bored but he stays the whole time.

What are they up to?

Dad and Noah reappear ready to go so we troop out and Dad drives us over to the garage in silence. There I help Dad with some simple tune-ups as we chat about cars in general and he tells me about some of his more idiotic customers and their harebrained ideas on cars.

Noah is sprawled out on a chair playing with his phone. Hmm it seems I have acquired watchers, I'm tempted to bolt for the door screaming just to see what they'd do. Hiding a sigh I now have only two weeks and three days before I can return to the sanity of David's arms.

And the good news is I can see him tonight, then I pause, what if they are planning to keep us apart completely? I'll send him a short message when I get home on Finn's phone, then I'll wait and see what happens tonight, we can plan new strategies if we need to.

Stretching Dad says, "So who's hungry?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Noah says standing, "Carole made us a pack up I'll grab it."

Glancing at the clock on the wall I'm startled it's so late, I'm not even hungry, must be all the food I had at dinner last night. Cleaning my hands I frown at the grease and then use my special mixture to get rid of it, yes it still works wonders.

Sitting next to Dad I start to eat mechanically, by the time they've finished I'm not even a third of the way through. Offering the rest of the sandwiches to Noah I'm shocked when he hesitates, "You sure Kurt? You don't want a few more?"

"I'm full Noah, you have them as you've worked so hard this morning," I smile sweetly at him and manage to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

Dad and I do a few more cars and I happily hum as I work, I really enjoy this, it's a cross between intuition and logic all built on a framework of experience. It's a type of magic to see Dad in action, he homes in on the problem and then has a quick double check, a fix is made, and the car purrs.

They make a lame excuse about time and getting ready for the party tonight so we leave early, and I get to sit in front and chatter pretending disinterest in the tension going on around me.

At the house I bounce back in and get swamped by the little kids, deliberately I act enthusiastic about the cars and bore them away from me. Grinning I skip down the stairs and stand in my wardrobe eyeing up my choices for this evening.

Engrossed I turn and nearly jump out of my skin, Sam is leaning against the wall, smiling at him I say, "Oh Sam, sorry I didn't see you there, did you need something?"

"No just enjoying hanging with my bro," he tries, he really is such a sweet boy, I refuse to take my temper out on him.

Marching up the stairs I go in search of Dad. He's in his bedroom with Carole and Noah, rudely shutting the door in Sam's face I storm over to Dad and in a very controlled voice ask him, "Exactly why am I being followed around the house?"

"Kurt," Dad uses his best poker face and attempts to bluff me with stupid ideas of my brothers missing me so much that they want to spend time with me.

"Not buying it," I call his bluff, "After all Finn is not the world's greatest spy Dad so why don't you try it again, and maybe you should try telling me the truth."

Narrowing his eyes he says, "And if you are a sub, as I keep being told, why would you care, you're just a slave," and a vein starts to throb in his temple, oh he really hates this about me.

Sitting down at the dressing table I cross my arms and carefully cross one leg over my knee, now I'm ready to do battle with him. "I am the submissive in the relationship with David. You are not my dominant. And for your information I am NOT a slave."

"Uh-huh, well kiddo why didn't Dave involve you in the decision on you moving back in here?" Dad growls at me and folds his own arms.

"Why would he?" I reply, "He told me how you and Carole mentioned that you are still my legal guardians until I'm eighteen, it was logical for him to agree to it, and as my master he has the right to choose where I live."

Clenching his jaw at that Dad grinds out, "So he's your master but you're not a slave."

"I had the right to refuse to stay here Dad, I chose to go along with it when he explained it to me, and I still have the option to walk out of here right now if I want to," I throw back at him.

"And you'd go straight back to him then," Dad says angrily, "Straight back to being pushed around, to being abused, and you sit there like this is normal," he puts his head in his hands. "What happened Kurt? How did he break you?"

"Daddy, David does not abuse me, he has not broken me, I'm still me," I appeal to Noah for help and he shrugs as if to say he's been trying. Grasping at straws I try, "Go ahead and ask me anything," but please don't make it about sex, please.

Settling myself as serenely as possible I wait for a minute as he thinks it over, "Okay then, when did you lose your virginity?"

Carole gasps and glares at Burt, Noah perks up and I feel the blush explode over my face, oh gaga why me? Clearing my throat I answer him truthfully, "I lost my virginity to David shortly after the start of the last summer holiday."

Frowning Dad says, "But you started dating him the Christmas before, he's a teenage boy and you're his," Dad pauses, "What the hell are you to him anyway?"

"I am his fiancé, boyfriend, friend, lover, equal, puppy and submissive to name but a few of them for you," I inform him sweetly wishing David were here to back me up.

"Okay you're his submissive, so why didn't he just," and Dad hesitates then bites out, "Why didn't he just fuck you the first moment he could?"

"Burt!" Carole's glare is angry and embarrassed.

"No Carole it's fine," I growl out, "Well Dad, if you must know David does not and never will," now it's my time to hesitate over the word I'm going to be using, "what I mean is there is no 'Fucking' in our relationship, we make love, we have sex or we play games. David respects me enough to not use me like that, and don't you dare lecture me on respecting my body, I know very well that mom was not your first, I know that Noah has 'fucked' almost anything with a pulse, and even Finn lost his virginity in a pointless moment he regrets. Sam is not a virgin and he regrets his little drunken moment too. So out of all of your teenage sons I am the only one that waited for a committed relationship, and David went out of his way to not pressure me, he also made it extremely romantic so it will always be a happy memory for me to look back on, I was cherished, loved, and it was a wonderful live altering point with my boyfriend I have absolutely no regrets, it was perfect."

Digesting that Dad goes quiet and Carole pats the bed next to her, strutting over I sit as requested, "I'm glad your first time was so good sweetie," she tells me, "Even in my day there was always that pressure to hurry up and do things we weren't ready for," grimacing she puts an arm around me, "I wish I had wanted but in hindsight I know I wouldn't have listened."

"I'm sorry Carole," I genuinely mean it, "Everyone deserves their first time to special."

"So he waited for you," Dad says and it's thoughtful.

"Yes Dad, he waited for as long as I needed to be ready," I wonder how many times I'll have to say it.

"Okay. Football then. He made the decision on you joining the team," Dad seems to think he's won this one.

"Actually Dad we made the decision for me to join, we thought that Coach Beiste would be able to make the football jocks at least leave me alone so there was one less group for David to protect me from," I tell him, "One less set of bullies to worry about. I know the levels of bullying have dropped but all we need is one of those homophobic idiots to retaliate for me 'turning' a jock and I'd end up in hospital."

Paling at that he nods and stares at the floor. Patiently I wait for the next question, I can feel a headache building, it's going to be a very long two weeks and three days.

Twisting his hands together Dad then asks, "So because you're the sub he tops you," and my Dad is blushing, and now so am I.

This is far worse than The Talk.

I have no idea if David even wants this known, but I have a job to do, "No," I tell them and Dad jerks his head up stunned, "I have been the one on top a few times, David enjoyed it and said I was awesome."

Laughing Carole says, "Oh dear you have such a smug boy look on your face," I shrug and grin.

"I don't get it," Dad says looking confused, rubbing his face he sighs, "I'll try son, I will, but its so complicated. And you've always been so strong willed I can't see you being obedient without Dave hurting you first."

Tilting my head I smile gently, "I obey you, sometimes, I obey the rules at school, mostly. And all because I choose to obey, it's my choice. And that is why I obey David, I want to obey him, I want to please him, I want him to pay attention to me and fuss me. I like going running with him, I like going shopping and knowing that while he is a little bored he'll still stand there and nod at what I say. I like spending time with my very unpredictable master, he's smarter than he acts, he's got so many layers it will take me a lifetime to discover most of them, he'll never bore me. And he'll never try to change me, he likes me the way I am, and he'll continue to like me as we both grow up."

"Fine," Dad nods and I've just won a major victory. He goes and pulls something out of a drawer, and then he hands it to me, it's my phone. "If you ever need me Kurt, if he ever does anything, you let me know, I don't care where you are I will come and get you."

"Thank you Daddy," I tell him and I hug him fiercely, "I promise I will call you if I need you, and not just over my head need you, I mean any kind of need you."

"Okay Buddy," and he hugs me back just as fiercely. "You make sure you practice safe sex tonight."

Scandalised I pull back, "DAD! We're going to be surrounded by the Glee kids, we're not having sex in front of them, that's tacky."

"Really?" He looks relieved, "Good I'm glad you are both sensible about these things."

Sighing I resolved to keep as much of my love life hidden from my Dad as possible, this is far too embarrassing to live through again.

"I'm just saying though," he then proceeds to lecture me about safe sex and I just want the ground to swallow me up. I'm not sure I'll survive the two weeks and three days at this rate. I eventually make an excuse about getting ready for the party and flee the room.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Okay I'm going on holiday for a week, no PC no internet, I'm trying to get you another chapter up and running for first thing in the morning, but I've not packed yet, and I'm behind on everything including replying to reviews, so I have meant to give the usual thank you note but I've totally lost it. So there may be one more update or not, it's up to fate now.


	86. Chapter 86

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a shot of Plot (Dancing the Plot away when suddenly...) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

Strolling through Rachel's basement I make nice with people and catch up, if one more person gets excited about me moving back in with my family I'm going to scream.

And to make matters worse I'm having to avoid Blaine and I feel so guilty about doing that. David isn't here yet and I don't want him to walk in when Blaine is clinging to me and being emotional, I've no idea how David would react. But, Blaine's family have kicked him out, his dad is running for some political office and having a gay son would harm his chances so goodbye Blaine and good luck out there on your own son, what an amazing way to show core family values. Thankfully Rachel's family have taken him in so he has a home, and he's going to McKinnely in the New Year.

As if my life isn't already complicated enough.

I didn't count on my friends helping Blaine though and poor sweet Brittany leads me away to a separate room upstairs under a really feeble excuse, but then she rarely realises when people trick her. I thought it was David being romantic; instead there in the middle of the room is Blaine.

"Kurt!" he hurries over to me and throws himself at my body so I'm forced to hug him or fall over. "Oh Kurt," he starts crying and I know I'm trapped I can't say no now.

And then Rachel is there frowning slightly but she takes Brittany away and mouths "Ten minutes tops," at me. I assume she'll be hovering nearby, but I don't know who she'll be rescuing from whom.

Walking us over to the sofa I sit down with the weeping boy and hold him rubbing his back for him. I feel terrible for him, I know he didn't get on that well with his family, yet he always wanted them to be proud of him, he's always wanted to be one of them.

He always was too good for them.

Blaine's dad's attitude has baffled me from the start, I know I was worried about how Dad would take me being gay, and my Dad proved to me again what a wonderful father he is, and how as his son I come first in his thoughts, it was a deeply emotional moment for me and my Dad came through for me. And from David's experience with his family I know I am one of the lucky ones.

But then my Dad is one in a billion.

Rocking Blaine back and forth I let him cry himself out as I hum a soothing tune for him. Closing my eyes I try and ignore that familiar fluttering in my stomach.

When the crying slows down his arms tighten around me and he lifts his head. Face to face and eye to eye he moves his head and then he is kissing me.

That mouth is the heaven I'd once dreamed of. His kiss is soft and gentle and oh so tempting. The flutter in my stomach gets worse and my groin aches.

Leaning back I break the kiss and end up gazing into those beautiful brown eyes. It would be so easy to fall, so easy to kiss him, to touch him, to get lost in the touch of his skin and his loving sighs.

"No Blaine," I tell him firmly. "I already have a boyfriend, I'm sorry, but I've already explained we can only ever be friends." A part of me will regret not having a chance to be with him, but I know now that would never have worked out in the long run, we're too much alike we need something else to stop us drifting into being only friends.

"Kurt," he pleads, those chocolate brown eyes damn him gaze into mine. "I need you Kurt," and he nuzzles into my neck, and breathing into my ear he makes me shiver, "Please Kurt, please."

"Blaine, you're not thinking straight, you're hurting from your family," he's so warm against me, and so vulnerable, pushing him away I look into those stunning eyes and tell him, "We can be friends Blaine, and if we are friends then friends don't use each other, they don't take advantage of each other, and they don't try and wreak their friend's relationships."

"Yes they do," he says, "They do try and wreak relationships that are unhealthy, that are abusive." Holding me close he's so sincere and sweet, "Kurt you came to me because of Karofsky, because of the bullying, because of the kiss, and on the stairwell that boy was just so violent." Blaine's hand strokes my cheek, "I held you when you cried because it was your first proper kiss, and he took it from you."

"David has apologised since then Blaine, and I've forgiven him," I tell him, "And I was lucky, David turned out to be perfect for me."

"Kurt do you even hear yourself?" He asks, "You sound smitten with him, he's nothing more than a very clever bully who's convinced you you're in love with him, that you don't deserve something good in your life, and you do," Blaine gives me a look, a look that's filled with love and I realise I am in way over my head I need to get out of here, now, before it all goes wrong. "I am so glad you are back with your family, I really am, maybe now you can come to your senses and leave that monster."

"And what Blaine?" I ask angrily, "End up with you? Is that what you are aiming for? Because for your information I AM in love with David and I am very happy with David, and in case you didn't know I will be moving back in with him when we are both eighteen."

Getting up I go to storm off when he catches my hand and drags me back to him, "Kurt, what did he do you? Please talk to me, I know things are awkward for me at the moment, but you've always been able to talk to me before."

Pushing him away I cross my arms and glare at him, "What do you want to know?" It's going to be about sex I just know it is, it's always about sex recently.

Opening his mouth he shuts it and looks so lost I almost go to him but I stand my ground. "Oh go ahead Blaine, ask him," David says making both of us jump.

Without thinking I smile and trot towards my master to greet him, "David! You made it! I was getting worried about you." Going on tiptoe I wait for his permission to kiss him. He doesn't give it, frowning I ask "What's the matter?"

"Your Dad called me," he says seriously, "He told me you didn't sleep much last night, and that you were turning your nose up at food saying you weren't hungry," and David seems worried.

Oh no, they think I'm pining, "I'm fine David, really, I ate a lot last night, and Finn snores so loudly, you'll see for yourself tonight," I tell him and smile.

"Hmm, well let me know if it gets any worse," he orders me and I nod. And now he puts arms around me so I snuggle into him and run my nose along his jaw, dipping his head he gives me a light kiss and then licks his lips turning to Blaine, "Dude, seriously, raspberry lip gloss?"

I stiffen in David's arms and wait for him to explode angrily, apparently so is Blaine as he sets his jaw stubbornly and doesn't answer.

Shrugging David takes my hand and goes to sit on the sofa with a sigh, he pulls me down next to him and keeps an arm around me. "So the Gleeks are all talking about you being kicked out, sorry man, that sucks, I'm glad Rachel's dads took you in, you'll be much more comfortable here, and since the Warblers got kicked out of the choir thingy for losing that sing off thingy that Jackie kid set up you can join the Glee club here and kick ass at the next competition."

"Jessie," I automatically correct. "He really did get the losing teams disqualified? But I thought the Warblers were better and should have gone through."

"Don't know babe," David says closing his eyes.

Standing there Blaine is avoiding my eyes but sneaking looks at David, a very calm relaxed David who doesn't seem like he's going to beat Blaine up for kissing me, at least not yet. As I told Dad my master can be very unpredictable.

"Dude you gonna keep standing there and cluttering the place up or are you gonna sit down. 'Coz we need to have words about you kissing Kurt," David hasn't opened his eyes.

Blaine, suave composed Blaine hesitates then sits down acting unconcerned but I saw the flash of fear in his eyes.

I don't see David move, he's so damn quick when he wants to be, his arm is around Blaine and he's pulled him into a hug, "Dude, I meant it when I said your parents kicking you out sucked, but don't take it out on Kurt."

Off balance Blaine is pressed against David's body and David pulls me more slowly in, so Blaine and I are mimicking each other with my master in the middle. "I didn't take it out on Kurt, Kurt is my friend, I am trying to help him escape from an abusive relationship with a kid that has anger management issues," Blaine uses the tone that normally winds David up and I shift closer to calm David down.

"You're right I do have anger management issues," David says, "And Kurt has been very supportive of me, it's slow going and I'm always going to have to watch my temper but I'm nowhere near as bad as I was." Leaning into Blaine David opens his eyes and smiles that dark smile that makes my heart skip a beat, "And I don't abuse my boyfriend he is free to tell me 'No' at any point and I have to listen and back off."

Settling back David winks at me then says, "So Blaine next time you feel like lip locking on my boyfriend ask first, he's not your property, he belongs to me, I'd appreciate some respect from you, unless you want to join us?"

Blinking rapidly Blaine tries to process that and I'm lost on what David means. "I… What?" Blaine stammers as confused as I am.

"I said that you don't get to kiss my boyfriend without my permission first, unless you want to join us permanently, 'coz neither Kurt nor I do casual flings," David explains without explaining, because I think he just offered for Blaine to be our boyfriend.

"Err…" And Blaine looks at me for help, I shrug and turn to David.

"David," I start, "I'm confused darling, what are you really saying," and I'm sure it can't be what I think it is, can it?

"Oh sorry Kurt, I thought I was being clear. I know you like Blaine a lot, as in could be in love with him, so since I know you love me too, I was offering to let Blaine join us, he could be my puppy too, and you could have a playmate, someone to cuddle in your basket, that kind of thing" David is very earnest. "When he's eighteen he could move in too," turning to Blaine David says, "Dude I'm assuming you're a virgin or at least not very experienced and Kurt will be able to tell you that I wont pressure you or anything, I'm happy to wait until you're ready for that phase of a relationship."

And my stomach drops through the floor, David's never shown any inclination to add to our relationship, he's never mentioned that he would like more puppies, he's always said he only needs me, he only wants me. I can't help the growl that slips out and I really glare at Blaine.

"Kurt," David says, "Don't be all jealous, if you don't want Blaine with us just say, but if I'm standing there watching you get kissed by another guy and you hesitate like that I'm gonna think that maybe you like him enough to want him in your life." Oh no David saw all that and the horrified expression on Blaine's face must match mine.

"David, I didn't mean… He took me by surprise but I did push him away," I tell my master.

"Babe," David's voice is gentle, "I know you like Blaine, it's pretty fucking obvious when you look at him," and I hide my face in David's shoulder shamed at being caught being unfaithful to him, "And he is kinda pretty too, I know if you like him there has to be more to him than the hair gel, and I'm already your master I can be Blaine's too, I'm a good master to you aren't I?" he asks and I nod. "Then you know I'd be a good master to Blaine," I nod again and turn back to see Blaine's stunned look

Studying the boy I wonder what he would look like in chains, to kneel at my master's feet like a good boy. I admit I would be a little jealous at first, but then I could be with Blaine and David. I could watch as David dominated Blaine, as he chained him to the bed, I could listen to the noises that Blaine would make, the slight resistance to begin with, then as he'd fall apart and surrender to David calling him master and begging him properly.

Licking my lips hungrily I whine at David and look back at Blaine, sitting up I shift so I can kneel beside my master and rest my hands on his leg. Whimpering I submissively drop my eyes and head to my master and wait.

"Huh, well Kurt's up for you joining us, what do you feel about it Blaine?" David asks him and part of me is convinced that David is only doing this to make Blaine leave me alone.

"What? Are you serious?" Blaine's voice is upset. "You abuse Kurt and now you want to abuse me too?"

Sighing David says, "Will you cut that out, I do not abuse Kurt, he likes being my puppy, he agrees to be my puppy, he's such a good boy," and my master pats me on my head so I raise my head and smile happily at him. "I take good care of Kurt, and if you agree I'd take good care of you too." David smiles that sweet shy smile at Blaine and I catch the shock that Blaine goes through, oh my master is a sly one, he tugs at Blaine until the boy is mimicking me, his hands on my master's leg, our faces close together.

Playfully I lick Blaine's cheek and he jerks back even as David chuckles, "It's okay Blaine, Kurt's just being friendly, he's very affectionate, aren't you?" David asks me fondly, so I lean into David's face and press little kisses over his face making him laugh, "Okay down Kurt, down," and I go back to where I was.

Openly staring at me Blaine's jaw has dropped and I can't tell what he is thinking anymore, I try and remember when I was like him, before I began to understand and by then David was already mastering me and I hadn't even realised at the time.

"Blaine," David's voice is firm and the boy jumps that spark of fear in his eyes again, "We have some ground rules, I'm the dominant or master, and yes you can call me master, you and Kurt are the puppies or submissives in the relationship, so you have to obey me, I rule, period. But, you have every right to tell me 'No', and I have to listen, you have every right to walk away from this and I have to respect your decision. But if you choose this then this is a long term committed relationship, this is not a simple crush, this is a very intense deep intimate thing, and you will open up to me completely, you will give me everything," David reaches out and strokes the back of Blaine's neck and the boy flinches going very still under my master's hand. "You wont be able to join in as much as Kurt does, you'll need training first, you'll need to learn a lot of things but I'm very patient and as long as you honestly try you will please me very much."

If anything Blaine's jaw has dropped further, "Okay Kurt," David says, "Come here and give me sweet kisses."

Leaning into David's body I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly and sweetly. Those lips of his kiss me back and I sigh in contentment as my eyes grow heavy and slowly close. All too soon David murmurs, "Enough," and I stop and go back to kneeling.

Turning to Blaine who has watched us kiss David says, "Blaine, come here and give me kisses like that," instead of going to David Blaine backs up so David asks, "Would you prefer to kiss Kurt?" and Blaine nods, "Okay but you both have to kiss like that, nice and gently."

Leaning forward I close my eyes and wait for Blaine. His kiss is very hesitant and I soften my lips for him and move them to coax him into kissing me more, it takes a few minutes for him to respond but he does and he makes a noise in his throat that lets me know he is enjoying this.

"Enough," David says and I obediently break the kiss, while Blaine follows my lips for a moment. Opening my eyes I can see Blaine's pupils are wide and his eyes flick to my lips so I deliberately lick them, his pupils react and I hide my smirk at my ability to affect him. "Now are you ready to kiss me Blaine?"

Blaine blinks and I think he is going to refuse again when he inches towards David, his pose is a mirror image of my earlier one as he wraps his arms around David's neck. Bit by bit he gets closer and he hovers just over David's mouth. When he finally kisses him I breathe out and my own jaw drops in shock.

Watching porn has never interested me, it's boring and those poor people have families and mothers, they shouldn't be doing that kind of thing in front of anyone let alone cameras. Yet the sight of Blaine kissing David is so hot that my trousers are tight and uncomfortable. Blaine is as hesitant as he was with me and I can see David's mouth moving, coaxing Blaine just like I did, he still has his hand on Blaine's neck and those clever fingers and thumb are working on the singer's nape. And then Blaine makes that noise again pressing a little harder against David and my master makes the deep noise that tells me he is enjoying it too.

And then Blaine forgets his place and pushes harder at David trying to deepen the kiss even as he makes that groan again, surprisingly David lets him and opens his mouth to let Blaine forge his tongue inside. The kiss grows more passionate and I let my own moan out.

"Enough," and David breaks the kiss, when Blaine moves in for more David holds him back, "I said enough Blaine," and that's when Blaine blinks snapping out of it and jerking back. "Shh, it's okay Blaine," David starts to sooth him, "It's okay just breathe, that's it, come on that's right you snuggle, you've had a crappy couple of days just relax, good, that's good Blaine," and Blaine is cuddling into David's side and resting.

Now it's my turn to mimic and to cuddle into David's other side. Blaine has his eyes closed and looks peaceful. Hopeful I close my eyes too and let my master's fingers play at the nape of my neck calming me and nuzzle in happily.

A crash from somewhere in the house makes us all jump and the spell is broken. Getting off the sofa Blaine backs away from us, "No, no, no, no, no, I did not just kiss Karofsky," scrubbing at his mouth the boy flees the room.

"Well that could have gone better," David grumbles, "Fuck, I finally get up the courage to let someone else in, someone that could in theory steal you from me," I swing around to stare at David in surprise, "And all because I want you to be happy and I guess I didn't handle that very well, I shouldn't have pushed him like that, he's been through so much," glancing at me David grimaces, "Sorry babe I tried."

And then another voice interrupts us, "Maybe he just isn't made that way," Noah says from behind us, he's standing at the door that leads to the kitchen, I wonder how long he's been standing there.

"Maybe," David agrees, "I still could have handled that better."

"I think you did well master," I tell him, "After all I think I did the equivalent of screaming and running away too," I stroke David's hair and he settles back. "Thank you, for trying, I didn't realise that the thought of Blaine in chains and being mastered by you would be so compelling."

"I can't see you finding the thought of just anyone compelling Princess," Noah says and he's watching us with a strange look on his face, "You'd need the right person," and now Noah shifts nervously.

"Really?" David asks curiously, "Did you have someone in mind then?"

Carefully getting to his hands and knees Noah Puckerman, badass, sex shark, and all round bad boy crawls submissively across the floor to wait at my master's feet, "Yes. Me. I need an owner and I've waited long enough," looking up at David Noah's eyes are swimming with so much emotion it seems to be tearing him apart. "Please can you be my master, I promise I will do my best to be a good puppy for you."

This time it's David's jaw that drops open. My master looks at me and we exchange an 'I did not see that coming' look.

On the floor Noah has dropped down and is huddling by David as he starts to tremble.

Now what is David going to do?

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

Okay so I'm packed, the car is loaded, the tickets and passports are sitting on the side, I am officially now off on holiday, see you in a week, I managed to get this bit written so enjoy the Klainofsky / Purtofsky moment. Mwhahaha, I'm so evil to leave you on this cliffhanger. Bye….


	87. Chapter 87

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas, okay so it's now after Christmas and it's New Years Eve. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and a shot of Plot (Plot sits patiently and lets Smut put the collar on, 'Good Boy') Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally, just a few holiday photos, mostly of rain.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

Stirring David leans forward and touches my brother's back, "Puckerman?"

Looking up Noah stares at my master with a type of hunger in his eyes, "Yes," he replies so simply, and then he waits, it's as if he could wait all night, perhaps even days. Do I look like that that when I'm waiting for David to command me?

"Puckerman, did you just ask me to be your master?" David asks him.

I thought it was obvious what my brother asked but it seems David wants to be sure. My mind is still a blank and I have no idea what I'm supposed to think about any of this.

"Yes," another one word answer that tells us nothing.

Withdrawing from me David sits up straighter and stares down at Noah thoughtfully, "I can see why Blaine could join us, Kurt's in love with him, but you know Kurt only sees you as a brother, so why ask to join us…" David leaves it hanging and waits.

Instead of answering that unasked question Noah says, "Blaine won't join you, and even if he did it wouldn't be long before he and Kurt started fighting, big time. You'd have a real bitch fight on your hands and you'd have to chose one or the other and I'd bet you'd pick Kurt every time."

Blinking in shock I blurt out, "Why?" Then I clamp a hand over my mouth, David hasn't given me permission to talk, and I'm not sure if I even need permission to talk.

David glances at me then asks Noah, "Yeah, why do you think that?" and he's back to being unreadable.

"Dude he growled at Blaine, he might have liked the idea of Blaine in chains, even the odd threesome now and again, but long term," Noah shakes his head, "No, there is no way Kurt would willing share you, he might be the sub but trust me I know these things he'll go for Blaine's throat if you try and push this."

Confused I try and sort it out in my head, surely if David wants another puppy, and the thought of that upsets me, then Blaine would be the perfect puppy, after all we are so similar he should settle in with us really well. And then I remember David saying that Blaine could steal me from David, but if Blaine and I are similar then that means that Blaine could steal David from me.

That is not a good thought.

A glint of light draws my attention to David's engagement ring and I wonder who he would marry, if he had the choice would it me be or Blaine? Would the loser even be able to live with the pair of them? David wants kids, they would need a stable environment, and a threesome would be frowned upon by any adoption agency.

Another bad thought, because I've recently learnt that kids really are one of David's dreams, and he'd have to give that up.

Blaine is good with kids too.

Yet Noah is kneeling at David's feet and asking to join, so don't we have the same problems?

Clearing my throat I wait for David's nod before asking, "So why would you be a better puppy?"

That signature smirk crosses Noah's face, "Because bro I have no intention of stealing your man, I might like to mix it up a little and have some man action in my life but I prefer girls. I don't need Dave to do that kind of thing for me, not that I'd say no if he asked," he's acting all brave and if you didn't know him well you wouldn't see that betraying vulnerable glint in his eyes.

"Then what do you want from me?" David asks him outright and the bravado dies in Noah's eyes.

Wrapping his arms around himself Noah picks at a hole in his jeans, "Lauren and I broke up months ago," I didn't know that, "She said a few things about me and my bedroom skills and wanting to see other men because I just couldn't cut it for her," And my brother prides himself on those particular skills, "We've stayed friends and she is seriously bad ass and it works better for us as friends." Noah looks away from us and David frowns a little.

Touching Noah's shoulder David moves slowly until his hand is on Noah's nape. Unlike Blaine Noah submits instantly to the touch and even seems to lean in. "I'm sorry," David says, "Breaking up must have been hard. Kurt and I didn't know, no one at school said anything."

"That's because I didn't say anything," Noah shrugs, "It was easier to just pretend and Lauren's never put anyone right, being seen with the bad ass works for her life plan or whatever."

"And what about you?" David asks him.

Noah doesn't answer just lowers his head to his knees and huddles there.

My bad ass brother, the one who is loud and always ready to take anything on is huddling at my master's feet, I don't even realise I've started to whine unhappily until David touches my face, "Shh Kurt, it's going to be okay, probably." To Noah he says, "You still haven't told me what you need from me, I can't agree to it unless I know what it is," this time David's voice is gentle, coaxing.

We get a muffled reply and then Noah lifts his head and says, "To belong, I just want to belong," and his eyes almost beg.

Floored by Noah's answer I watch as David carefully pulls on Noah manoeuvring him to sit next to David on the sofa where Blaine had been and then he gets him to snuggle in, it takes a second or two and then Noah is burrowing into David's arms and once there his whole body goes limp like he's home and can finally relax.

And we stay like that for about five minutes as I inch in closer and closer until my body is snuggled next to David's other side and my head is resting on his shoulder. I'm not sure what this means except I know that look in Noah's eyes, I know what it is like to be alone, and so does David.

Tapping Noah David says, "Up, we need to talk," and Noah obediently, if reluctantly, sits up. "Okay I get the belonging bit, I think. You want someone, or someones to belong to, even if that belonging isn't sexual in nature, you're craving a connection," he nudges Noah who nods. "Right, so Kurt loving you like a brother is a good thing for this, and you don't need physical intimacy with me or him, you just need emotional intimacy instead."

"Dude you make me sound like a girl," and then Noah burrows back into David's arms. I'm a little startled, I thought Noah was bonding with my family, that we were doing okay, apparently not; I wonder what went wrong, at least in Noah's eyes.

Sighing David holds my brother and rubs his back, "Puckerman," then he pauses, "Fuck it I can't keep calling you that," I get a long thoughtful look from my master then he looks down at the boy in his arms, "Hmm let's try Noah from now on," and my brother jumps slightly, very few people ever call him that, most people, including teachers call him by his surname or nickname. "So Noah, talking about your feelings, and needing to be close to someone isn't girly, it's human, get used to it, 'coz if you are mine then you'll talk about your damn feelings with me, you can ask Kurt if you want, I'm way more girly and wanting to know about stuff like that than he is. I have to be in order to be a good master for him."

Noah peeks up at me and I nod confirmation at David's words, it makes Noah roll his eyes but he nods acceptance of it, "Fine, but I'm not painting my nails and stuff."

It makes David chuckle, "Deal." Now my master holds Noah closer and pets him, running his fingers through the mowhawk and I hold the growl back. Whatever it is that Noah is going through he needs this and I will be a good brother to him, I wonder if he will forgive me if I bite him though.

I'm beginning to believe that they will stay cuddling all night when Noah pulls away, his eyes are less raw and I notice he keeps a hand on David's leg. It's a testament to how far David's come along in accepting himself that he hasn't panicked once with holding another boy, or that a boy is touching him. I ignore the stab of jealousy and wait to see what's going to happen.

"So what do you wanna know?" Noah asks David.

"As much as you are ready to tell me," David says, "You can always ask for Kurt to leave if something is extra private for you," my master offers and I hope that Noah doesn't take him up on the offer, I'm far too curious and I want to help, I push aside the need to keep an eye on them both, I'm sure they'd behave, probably.

"S'cool," Noah waves the offer away and tiredly asks, "Why? Why would you agree to taking me on? It's not like you'll be getting sex out of this."

And David's shoulders tighten very slightly, his eyes narrowing and that mind of his works overtime. He shrugs like it's nothing and I want to know what he's realised what it is I've just missed, "S'kay, Kurt's talked a lot about you, you're family to him, so in a way you're my bother too Noah. I've had such a shitty family up to now that I want those connections like you too, and I don't need sex from you, Kurt is more than up to seeing to my needs that way, and even if he weren't I wouldn't push that on you anyway."

He wouldn't? David's a very physical person, I know he has gone to the shower to see to things himself if I've been too tired or still recovering from our games, is that why he offered for Blaine to join? Am I not seeing to his needs enough?

"Really?" Noah seems sceptical, "I am a sex shark, I can help you with that," Noah boasts, "Ask anyone, I rarely disappoint."

"What if I ask Lauren?" David asks and Noah flinches. "And what does sex mean to you?"

"Huh?" Noah blinks, "What do you mean? It's sex man, what more is it supposed to mean to me?"

I think I know what David noticed earlier.

"Kurt what does sex mean to you?" David asks me and I'm ready to answer this for him.

"Sex, playing games or making love with you master is a wonderful experience. I have found that it helps me to feel even closer to you, to be filled and loved by you. It is a physical extension of our relationship," I smile happily at my master and he looks pleased.

"Kurt, other than Blaine, who else do you want to that kind of thing with?" David asks me.

Frowning I tell him, "No one, and I don't want Blaine unless you are there too," that makes David blink for a moment, but it's true, I care deeply for Blaine and I could so easily fall in love with him, the kiss we shared was good yet when David was there and controlling everything it was better.

"Noah, do you ever feel like that with anyone you've fooled around with, or had sex with?" David asks and I already know the answer.

"No," my brother says and he looks so uncertain, "It's just sex, it feels good but that's it."

And suddenly several things click in my head, especially Noah's attitude to various things, he really doesn't get it, he doesn't understand, because he's never experienced them himself and it makes me sad that he probably never had that magical first time, that he has never been in love so much it knocks him off his feet, that he's never basked in his lover's arms and felt loved and safe.

"Do you know what I used to think when I looked at you?" David asks him and Noah shakes his head, "I used to think that you were a slut," Noah flinches at that and I gasp in shock, "And when I found out about your so called pool business I thought you were a whore," my jaw has dropped and I stare at David horrified, Noah jerks away from him and tries to get up but David grabs his arm and holds on, it turns into a tugging war that Noah loses badly, David is a lot stronger than him so he has to settle for glaring angrily at my master. "I thought the way you slept with anything and anyone wasn't bad ass, it was stupid, it was asking to get an STD, or to get someone pregnant and then you screwed around behind your so called best friend's back and got his girl knocked up, it just proved you were nothing but another dumb useless Lima Loser." Noah yanks his arm and throws a punch to escape, David just takes it and then grabs Noah's other arm, "I thought you were just like me, like Az, like all the other jocks, a pointless muscle-bound idiot that would reach his peak in high school or college and then spend the rest of his days going on about the glory days, the one time in your life that you were a hot shot, even if you weren't happy, because it would be the only time you'd ever get close to being happy."

They tussle again and then David says, "And you know what I see now when I look at you?" Noah doesn't answer and I'm afraid of what my master will say, "I see a boy that had more balls than I did, who dared join the one club in the whole school that would destroy his reputation and he loved that club," Noah stops struggling and listens. "I see someone that used to bully kids and now doesn't. I see a boy that took everything and still quit football to sing, who stood by his friends, who stood by the girl he got pregnant, hell I heard you were even there when she gave birth," David tugs on Noah's arms and the boy leans in a bit until their faces are almost touching, "That is not the same boy I first saw, in fact I like him better, and you know something else?" Noah shakes his head again, "he just keeps getting better."

Noah's trembling again and he whispers one word, "Beth…"

David appeals to me for help, and I tell him, "Beth is Noah's daughter, she was adopted by Rachel's mom."

"I picked the name," Noah says like a confession, "Quinn at least let me pick the name before she just gave our baby girl away," and he sounds so broken.

"Noah did you get a choice in the adoption?" David asks him, and Noah shakes his head.

"It was up to Quinn, she knew that we weren't ready to be parents that we couldn't raise Beth ourselves, so she tried to give her a better life, and when I sneak out to check up on her she's always doing good," and then his eyes widen as he realises what he's told us.

Glossing over that David smiles, "Yeah? She's adjusting well to her new home and stuff then?"

Tentatively Noah smiles back, "Yeah, sometimes I leave a small toy and when I go back next time the toy is in the nursery, I think that Beth's new mom knows its me and she's almost caught me a few times but she lets it go."

But then Rachel's mom knows what it's like to give your child up, no matter how good the people are you still want, no crave, that connection, no matter how tenuous it is.

"I'm sorry," David tells him, "I'm sorry that you had to give up your little girl, that you were too young to be the kind of dad I know you are going to be later on in life," Noah looks up in surprise, "Dude, you've already changed so much, you're in Glee, you're a jock at the top of the school, you're a freaking math geek, you have a big family now, you aren't that same kid you once were you are so much more, and I'm really interested to see the man you're gonna grow into 'coz I'm gonna enjoy having him as my brother."

Blinking rapidly Noah nods and I can see he is trying not to cry, badass guys don't cry.

"Right, I now formally accept you as mine, you belong to me now," David tells him, his voice hardening. "There are ground rules, you obey me, I rule, I am your master. You have problems you come to me. Oh and you want a girlfriend or boyfriend you run them past me first, I am not letting you get involved with anyone that is going to be bad for you, you deserve better," Noah starts at that comment. "And because you are worth so much more than you let on, you are hereby forbidden to have sex with anyone until you're dating them, and even then you have to go on at least eight dates before you can have sex, oh and so you aren't tempted to cheat you can jerk yourself off once a day if you need to."

Dropping Noah's arms David tenderly lifts his chin so he can look my brother in the eyes, "I am also formally telling you I will not need you sexually, if we are going to end up as brother-in-laws that could get awkward, plus I think you need to be valued for you," and then my master hugs his new puppy, "now you go with Kurt and let him wash your face and do his thing to hide those tears in your eyes, somehow I don't think you want everyone to know."

Standing up I hold my hand out for Noah to take, "Oh and Noah," David says, "Both you and me are on a type of probation for the next few months, if it turns out I'm not the kind of connection you need you just have to say and you can go free."

That gets a nod from Noah and then I'm towed out of the room and to the bathroom where my brother stands and gets his breathing under control as he fights off tears. Giving him space I close and lock the door and then mess around with the sink as if I am being busy while I try to digest the fact that my brother is now my fellow puppy, albeit a very different kind of puppy.

"Is he always like that?" Noah asks me his voice breaking on the words.

"Sometimes," I tell him, I risk a glance and Noah is clearly losing the fight because there are some tears running down his face, "He has a tendency to hit me verbally where I least expect it and then the next thing I know I'm spilling everything to him." Splashing water in the sink I admit, "Though he has had some practice with me, I'm not very good at opening up and I tend to hide things without meaning to."

It goes quiet so I risk another glance to find him watching me, "Kurt?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Are you gonna be okay with me joining you, well kinda joining you, he'll totally be yours, I just need…" he breaks off and looks away.

"Yes Noah," I step closer, "You are my brother and I love you, and I can share my master enough, just don't steal him or I'll shave your mowhawk off," I mock threaten.

Chuckling he grins, "Whatever dude," I roll my eyes at him and he lets me pull him over to the sink so I can wash the tears away and I bitch at him so he'll let me put a touch of make up to conceal a few other signs. Checking his face I nod my approval and he looks in the mirror, "Awesome, thanks bro."

Strolling out of the bathroom he acts like nothing happened but when he sees David he nods slightly and I feel his shoulders relax when David nods back. Yes I can handle this level of interaction and maybe Noah can join in the odd walk or run, and he can talk to David and maybe get himself even more sorted out so he can get on with his life and be so much more than a Lima Loser.

Surprising me David wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck, "You doing okay babe?"

"Yes David, I'm fine," and I am because David is here.

"Noah?" my, no our, master asks.

"I'm fine too," Noah's smirk is back in place.

"Good, lets rejoin the party, god I hope there's some alcohol, I'm not sure I can put up with Berry squawking for long otherwise," David grumbles good naturedly.

"Err," Noah says, "There won't be much alcohol here, we had to learn a very valuable lesson the hard way," and he grimaces and looks at me, I wonder what that was about. "And don't worry we'll turn on the karaoke machine in a few hours and she'll sing for most of the night, girl's far too talented for her own good."

I sigh, yes Rachel is talented damn her, and then we all troop down the steps and rejoin the party, where Noah ditches us and buzzes off to socialise.

A warm hand holds mine and a warm breath tickles my neck, "You sure about Noah? It won't upset you?" David asks.

Gazing up into loving eyes I nod, "Yes, I'm sure about Noah." I scuff my foot on the floor and then admit, "I think he was right about Blaine, I think I would get jealous, I'm not sure I can share you with anyone, not fully, not like that."

"Oh thank fuck for that," David says, "I think I could end up liking the preppy kid, and I'd enjoy sex with him, but he's not you. Jesus I have my hands full taking care of you, and Noah is gonna test my patience I'm not sure I'm up to Blaine too." David rests his forehead against mine. "I really thought you wanted him to join or I wouldn't have asked him."

"For a moment I really did want him to join," I tell him as honestly as I can, "But Noah is right, I would get too jealous, and you thought Blaine could steal me from you, when the truth is he could steal you from me."

I get a lifted eyebrow and a snort of disbelief, "Not gonna happen babe."

"Good, because while Blaine is nice, and he is, and I admit I have a crush on him, he's not you. He's a nice perfume or scent to breathe in, but you're the air I need," I tell my master and his eyes soften and turn green.

"Babe you are such a romantic," I get a small gentle kiss, "Don't ever change."

Turning back to the party we mingle hand in hand. As long as I have David in my life things are going to be just fine. Though I'm sure I can add enough drama to make it interesting for us, I wouldn't want him to get bored.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human and I was short of time.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts. And wow have you SEEN the number of reviews, I should go on holiday more often and leave you hanging. I will be working my way, slowly, through the replies to your reviews so please be patient.

The normal posting schedule will be a bit crazy for a while then it should settle back down. And sorry for getting some of your hopes up, but this story is monogamous, though I can't promise there won't be a few guest stars now and again. And I refuse to promise that it won't be Noah or Blaine. But still at it's core it's monogamous.

And for those interested my holiday was good, family drove me crazy, weather was awful (damn British holiday weather), it rained and was windy enough we almost got blown off cliffs, but it was good. Thankfully I'm home and have my PC again. Hurrah.


	88. Chapter 88

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas, okay so it's now after Christmas and it's New Years Eve. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and more Plot (Waking up Plot hears the doorbell ring) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

As promised the karaoke is wheeled out and Rachel takes up most of the singing, which is fine with me as I am currently slow dancing with David, his arms are warm and he's pressed his face into my neck. Life does not get much better than this.

Noah has flitted up to us through the night and occasionally touched David on the arm or shoulder, each time David has smiled at him and each time Noah has relaxed and gone off again. He's even touched my shoulder and I smiled too. It seems that is all Noah really needs somewhere he can come to if he needs reassurance and then he's fine again.

A new voice joins Rachel's and I stiffen as I recognise Blaine singing, he has an amazing voice, they duet on 'Endless Love' and I glance up to see Finn frowning unhappily, I wonder how long it will take him to work out that Mr Schue is going to hand most of the solos to Blaine now and that Finn is back to battling it out to get to sing.

Snuggling back into David's arm I let the music wash over me, though a part of my brain is always listening and waiting for missed notes. Those big hands tighten on my back and slide a little lower curving over my butt when I realise that the singers are behind me, and that David has pretty much just told Blaine that I'm David's, I think Blaine notices because he squeaks a note a touch too high. I smile into David's body and feel his in return, he can be so mean to people sometimes.

There's a break in the music as Rachel and Mercedes get into a verbal sparring match over who gets to sing next, so I let David lead me to one side when his stomach rumbles.

"David did you eat yet?" I ask him.

My master blushes, "I was in a hurry I kinda forgot," he tells me.

Leading him by the hand I head for the stairs, "Well that's not a problem I know my way around the kitchen here I'll make you something, Rachel's dads won't mind as long as we clean up afterwards."

In the kitchen I make him sit at the table and then I raid the fridge, I decide an omelette will do for now and start cooking for him. Humming to myself I serve the omelette and set if before him, "Sorry it's not much I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning, or I can do sandwiches now."

Mouth full he waves the fork and mumbles something that could mean he is fine with the omelette so I start washing up. When he's finished I clean up his plate too, then I sit firmly in his lap. "Better?" I ask.

His hands settle on my waist and he nods, "Yeah, thanks babe, I didn't bother eating because I didn't wanna be late, I missed you," he kisses the side of my neck and it tingles.

"I missed you too," I tell him and squirm on his lap. I know I told my Dad we weren't doing anything tonight but maybe David does want to do something, and I'd have to be good and obey my master, so I turn my head and kiss his mouth softly.

"None of that," he dashes my hopes, "It's only a couple of weeks and I am gonna prove to your dad that he can trust me to keep my promises, especially where you are concerned," David kisses my nose. "Don't sulk babe, just think how inventive I'll have to be when you move in," he laughs, "I knew you'd like that."

Trousers a little snug now I follow him back down into the basement to see Mercedes take to the stage, Rachel has given up the microphone with relative good grace and the next hour passes quickly with everyone having a go and belting out whatever song takes their fancy. David has found a seat for us and I sit next to him and clap and cheer them as they finish. At one point after he's sung Noah sits down at David's feet and leans into him as Finn sits near by and the three of them end up talking about some video game that involves zombies, Artie wheels over and they make room for him.

Leaving them to discuss the merits of various tactics I escape to the toilet and answer a call of nature. Checking my hair and clothes in the mirror I exit the small room and run straight into Rachel who was hovering outside, "It's free now Rachel," I tell her and strut off to David.

"I'm sorry," she says behind me.

Confused I swing around to find her staring at her shoes in a most unRachel like way. "For what?" I ask her.

"For leaving you with Blaine like that," she says, that frustratingly amazing voice of hers throbbing with emotion. "He turned up at my door and he's not broken down once, it wasn't healthy for him, I thought since he was already crying on you it might help to stop it building up in him." Considering she is one of the most self absorbed people I have ever met, and that list includes me, she is also one of the most unselfish people, at times, that I have ever met, again that list includes me. "And then I realised Karof… David was here, I hope I didn't cause any problems for you," and she means it.

I wonder if I should explain David's unexpected offer to Blaine but decide against it, "It was fine Rachel, I'm glad Blaine has you as a friend, I've briefly met his mother and I never thought she would kick him out, they never did deserve him, he's too good for them."

She gives me an unexpected hug, "Thank you Kurt, I'm glad everything was okay, now you'll have to excuse me, I have to go and get myself ready for my triumphant return to the stage, I have let everyone else sing, but my talents are just too amazing to be left out," and then she sweeps away back to being a self absorbed Diva, in a truly terrible outfit.

Hiding my smile I strut over to David and settle back to watch the fireworks begin when Rachel swishes down the stairs to reclaim the microphone from Tina who puts up a remarkably good fight but ultimately loses, not that I think she minds as she ends up kissing Mike in the corner.

Finn gets to sing a few times in a duet with Rachel and they gaze sweetly at each other. Quinn glares at them, she's still sore from Rachel 'stealing' Finn from her and still doesn't realise that the way she would treat him also drove him away. I wonder if there is anyone we can fix her up with.

Happily part of a couple I watch everyone as they interact. Santana, Brittany and Artie are working the three-way relationship really well and there is a real smile on Santana's face tonight.

Mike and Tina are still wrapped up in each other; Tina's hand has crept up to touch his abs.

Rachel and Finn are still together and seem happy enough, at least until we graduate, then we will have to see what they do.

Now I know they aren't a couple Noah and Lauren make more sense, they are friends and when they are near each other they joke and get on, but that's it.

Mercedes and Sam are interesting to observe because they both look at each other then quickly look away again. Oh my they really aren't over each other yet, I'm still having trouble believing that they were an item, they didn't give anything away. Tucking that away for future thoughts I hold David's hand as I try not to scheme.

I steadfastly ignore Blaine so he doesn't get any wrong ideas, and so David doesn't get jealous or get any more strange ideas. I feel so cruel as he is in a bad place at the moment, but I can't let things get even more confused and he has to learn I belong to David.

And I still feel like a terrible friend to him, not being there for him when he needs me.

Then it's time and we all count down to the New Year, David gathers me up and I get kissed, I'm sure there was something else being yelled but there was a ringing in my ears and I think the earth may have moved.

Another dance with my boyfriend and then Rachel's dads appear to let us all know it's time to sleep. And then we are all getting ready for bed and I'm in with the girls as we all push and shove for the mirror.

Finally I am settled down beside David and his arms are around me, there are giggles and laughs and low voices as we all pretend we're asleep. Yawning I close my eyes just for a second.

And then it's morning when did that happen?

"Morning," David rumbles in my ear and I stretch out twisting enough to cuddle into his arms and let my head rest on his chest.

"Hi," I smile at him and he kisses me softly. Sighing contentedly I bask in his attention and yawn a little as I wiggle even closer, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, well mostly," he admits, "Damn but Hudson can snore," I laugh quietly at the shock on his face, "I noticed you crashed out in moments."

Shrugging I tell him, "I guess I was more tired than I thought," he makes a non committal noise and hugs me tighter, "I feel wide awake now and ready to face this wonderful New Year."

"What's so great about it?" David asks amused at my overly dramatic posing.

"Well David, I have just woken up and you are here, and I am here, my family all know about us and seem okay with it, so I'd have to say it's a wonderful New Year," I sneak a kiss from him.

"If you're gonna put it that way I guess you're right babe," David agrees and gives me another kiss. "Now about that breakfast you promised me…" and his stomach rumbles again.

"I'll get right on it darling," I tell him and wiggle out of his arms, "Are waffles okay?" And he nods so I saunter off to the kitchen and begin making waffles for him, a movement behind me and I say, "They're just about ready, if you take a seat I'll bring them over.

"Awesome," Finn says, "I thought I smelt waffles, you're the best Kurt."

Plastering a sweet smile on I give Finn David's waffles and start again, by the time David turns up I've fed Finn twice, Noah, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, and Mike. At this point I give up and make a huge batch of waffles and some omelettes in case people want something else.

The kitchen is cramped when we all turn up but people are happy to eat standing up and the mood is relaxed and jovial. David snags me when I wander past and makes me eat a few mouthfuls of waffle before he lets me carry on with refills.

When everyone is full I make one last omelette for myself and David pulls me up and onto his lap so I can sit down and eat, I inform them that as I've cooked they can clean up. A stampede starts for the door but Mercedes beats them to it and volunteers them to help. It doesn't take long before the kitchen is tidy again.

And then the fights over the bathrooms and showers start up, I'm fine to wait, for once, I'll be able to take my time and also beforehand I can spend some more time with David.

Over the din in the kitchen I can just make out David's ringtone, he pulls his mobile out from the jeans he's slung on and says, "Hey Cain Happy New Year bro."

I really hope things turn out all right with Cain and that David can reconnect with at least one member of his family.

And then the smile drops off of David's face and he growls out, "He did what? The fucking bastard, is she gonna be okay?" David must mean Nancy, I hate not knowing the other side of the conversation, "Bro if you need it you can stay at mine, Nancy'll be safe there, I wont let Gabe anywhere near her."

Silence reigns in the kitchen.

"Okay let me know if you need anything and if I see him I'll hit him for you," David says darkly and then his jaw drops, "You're kidding me, yeah, yeah keep me up to date." I watch impatiently as David hangs up looking stunned.

Touching David's shoulder I ask, "Is it Nancy? Is she okay?" Which I know is a stupid question but I need to know.

"No, she's not," David says and his arms slip around me, so I hug him and run my fingers through his hair feeling sick with worry now. "Cain said she's been released from hospital and that Gabe caught her in the shops grocery shopping yesterday, luckily Cain got there quickly, but not quickly enough." A fierce expression and then David shudders in my arms, "The dumb bastard beat the crap out of her under a security camera and Officer Hughes was first on scene but Gabe was dragged away yelling about how everyone's too late and he was laughing."

"Poor Nancy," I shiver in David's arms, she's so tiny she wouldn't be able to stand up to Gabriel.

"That's not all," David says, "Cain was at the hospital when the EMTs brought Solomon in, unconscious, he'd gotten into a fight with Gabe over something," David's baffled, "He's only just coming around now and Cain's more concerned with protecting Nancy, he only knows they were arguing and Solomon told Gabe to take a hike, he wasn't going along with it, whatever it was."

Stunned I blurt out, "But why didn't your dad stop it, he normally keeps Gabriel on a tight leash."

"Dad's out of town for a few days, and it seems Gabe decided he's gonna flex his muscles," David frowns and then looks at me, "Kurt, you stay home until my Dad's back and can put Gabe in his place, you stay home and you stay safe," he orders me.

Since I have no intention of getting anywhere close to Gabriel I nod immediately agreeing with my master, "Yes David, though if you are seeing Nancy can you please give her my best wishes and I hope she heals quickly, if they need it I'm sure I can bake some meals for them so they just have to reheat them, that way she can rest," though if Cain is a good master he will be taking very good care of her.

My master's face softens, "I will babe, and thanks," he kisses my cheek.

Clearing his throat Noah says, "Leave Kurt with me, I'll keep an eye on him at home for you," and the two boys nod, hmm perhaps having Noah as a puppy could come in handy, while my brother is playing protector for me at the moment, he can always back David up and protect him at other times, times I can't protect him. Yes this will come in handy, and I have every faith in David to take care of Noah.

Decision made David shifts me so I stand up and he gets to his feet, regretfully he touches my face, "I'm sorry Kurt I wanted to spend today with you, but I'm gonna go help Cain with Nancy, you be good and I'll see you soon. If ANYTHING happens you let me know, okay?"

I nod and tell him, "Just take care of Nancy I promise not to do anything silly, and its school in a few days so worst case I'll see you there." I don't want him to go but I step back anyway.

In the distance the doorbell rings and then someone hammers impatiently on the door. We all look at each other and then Finn sighs and says he'll get it, when he opens the door he starts talking and then suddenly Dad, Carole and the little kids are there.

"Dad! What's wrong?" They're all here but they look tired and a little shell-shocked.

Carole answers me, "The bank foreclosed on the mortgage, we just lost the house."

"Gabe," David growls out, "That's what he meant about not being able to stop him, the complete b…" He stops and glances down at the little kids.

Sarah is standing there her arms crossed; she is the image of Noah when he is trying to pretend everything is okay. Stacie and Stevie have both been crying and Carole isn't that far off. Dad has slumped against the counter and looks exhausted, he shouldn't have to deal with things like this, he's still sick.

Glancing up at David Dad says, "The strange thing is they didn't foreclose on the garage."

Thinking it over David grunts, "That's because Solomon is in charge of that side, that must be what he and Gabe fought about," and suddenly things make a bit more sense.

Bursting into tears Stacie runs to Sam and he picks her up, "Sammie!" she wails, "They took our new home away, I don't wanna live in a motel again."

Attempting to comfort her he cuddles her and says, "It'll be an adventure sweetie, it wont be for long," it just sets her off again and Stevie joins in, even Sarah's bravado crumbles around the edges.

Walking over to Stacie Dad touches her shoulder, "No Stacie, anywhere we all are will be home, because we're family, no matter what happens we'll always have each other."

David goes over to my Dad, "Mr H, sir, can I have a quick word with you and Mrs H?"

The three of them move out of the room and I crane my neck to see and then Stevie is tugging on my arm so I pick him up. Noah's already cradling Sarah and then we are all comforting the kids.

Dad comes back into the room, "Actually we have somewhere to stay, we're moving in with Dave and Kurt."

David steps up behind Dad, "I don't have a huge amount in the way of clothes or bedding but you're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

Studying my boyfriend Carole says gratefully "Thank you Dave." I guess I'm moving back in with David earlier than expected.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

It's a bit of a quick turn around for chapters but I hope to be back on schedule soon.


	89. Chapter 89

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas, okay so it's now after Christmas and it's the New Year. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt, and yet more Plot (The well trained Plot kneels) Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

By midday we're more or less in, we don't have much stuff but our friends have been really generous so we can last until tomorrow when we'll have to raid our various savings accounts so we can shop for the basics.

Dad carries the last of the food supplies into the kitchen, the donations didn't stop at bedding or clothes, and we could feed an army on the food they've given us. Carole and I busy ourselves finding places to put it all.

A cough gets our attention and Noah's standing there with his bag over his shoulder, "I've given it some thought, and it'll be easier for you to get a place if I'm not here, I'll just get a new foster home somewhere," his normal arrogant 'I don't give a damn' mask is firmly in place, "So I'm outta here."

"What?" Is the first word out of my mouth. "Noah you can't do that, you're adopted, you're not a foster kid, it's more complicated now."

And no one says anything. Dad and Carole look upset and Noah's mask cracks a little.

Turning to Dad I point at Noah, "Tell him Dad, tell him he can't just go, that he's adopted not fostered, that it's not that simple."

And Carole shakes her head, "We can't Kurt, we couldn't adopt Puck, the idiotic system cost too much because of his juvie record and all the other little things he's done and been caught for."

Stunned I look at Noah acting like he doesn't care, "I didn't know Noah, I thought you were adopted, as far as I'm concerned you're my brother" hurrying over to him I throw my arms around him. "Please don't leave, stay." Where is David when I need him, he could order Noah to stay.

Instead Dad is there and pulling me away from Noah so I struggle to hold on, "Kurt's right, kid, Carole and I don't give a hoot what the courts said, as far as we were concerned the moment you walked into our house you became our son," Noah goes still under my hands the last things I'm still touching him with as Dad slowly peels me off the boy. "And no one is leaving, we are staying together as a family, and that does include you son."

"I…" Noah doesn't finish the sentence and his façade is quickly crumbling.

With me completely off Noah, Dad now grabs him and pulls him into a hug, apparently Noah is as startled as everyone else is and it takes a few heartbeats before he hugs back.

Then David steps into the kitchen from the hall, "Seriously Noah, you were gonna leave, not cool man, we'd all worry about you."

"I..." is all Noah gets out again as David moves in and hugs him too.

Dad's face is a picture and then Carole and I join in and there is a Noah sandwich shaking in our arms.

And I have a moment of understanding, "You belong Noah, you belong."

The boy we are holding trembles so hard and it takes a moment to realise that he is crying. Tough, strong, Noah Puckerman is sobbing, and I want to be able to go up to his dad and thump him for leaving his kids, or to slap his mom across the face for not being worthy of her son and daughter.

A few minutes later and he seems to be finished, at least for now. Pulling out of our arms we all step back, except for David who tightens his grip on him and steadies him. Turning in David's arms Noah lets our master comfort him, hopefully this might be another breakthrough for my brother, maybe now he will believe that he really is wanted.

Dad is staring at the two boys really hard and his eyes narrow, then he swings around to me and asks "Okay what's going on with those two Buddy?"

Damn my Dad can be perceptive when he wants to be.

Caught I flick my gaze to my master who says, "Yeah, I was gonna talk to you today about that, all my plans kinda got screwed up Mr H. Noah asked to be my puppy and I agreed to be his master," shrugging David blushes a little, "So now I have two subs to look after," and not once does he stop comforting Noah.

Both Carole and Dad look back and forth between me and the two jocks. "Err," Carole starts, "What about Kurt? I really don't understand, are you creating some sort of harem?"

That comment makes Dad go pale as I flush.

"Oh no Mrs H," David reassures her, "My being with Noah isn't physical or sexual," murmuring in Noah's ear we watch as Noah nods, "He broke up with Lauren and he really needed someone to connect to," Oh David was asking Noah if he could tell them about the break up.

Fluttering over to them Carole fusses over Noah, "Oh you poor thing, I'll make you something nice to eat tonight sweetie. You'll see you'll find a nice partner to settle down with," with the pair of them giving him attention he's soon back to normal on the outside.

"Now son," Dad says and I ignore my jealousy as he talks to Noah, "You go and put that stuff away and you get it through your head, you're one of us and your staying," Dad's voice is brisk and gruff but the hand he touches Noah's shoulder with is soft.

"Yes sir," and Noah escapes from the kitchen.

"Dave," Dad says, "I really think we need to check out the garden right now," which is Dad code for let's take it outside and I can grill you. I spring forward but get shot down in flames, "Not you Buddy, why don't you and Carole get some lunch ready," which is Dad code for getting grilled by my step mom.

Double-checking with David first that this is all right he nods at me and I start pulling food and plates out for lunch.

"Just like that, Dave nods and you do it," Dad shakes his head, "Come on Dave, don't forget to wrap up warm, Kurt will nag me to death if either of us gets cold."

"Yeah I know Mr H," David grins, "It's nice that someone cares that much."

Bundling up they go out into the back garden and I peek through the window at them, as expected they're not bothering to check the garden out they're just talking.

"So Noah," Carole says.

"He asked if he could be David's sub at the party," I tell her and give her a very edited short version, "He wanted to belong, so David said yes."

"And what about you Kurt?" Carole asks me, "Your 'master' will be spending time with another guy, a guy who's your brother."

Carefully I cut the last slices of cheese that we need and then I tell her, "I think if David wanted the level of relationship he has with me with someone else I'd be jealous, but Noah doesn't need that from David, he just needs someone to be there, and I do love Noah, as my brother, so I can share David that much." I have been giving this some thought, "And when we have kids I'd have to share David, though not in a master/sub way."

"Yes kids do take a lot of time and attention," she smiles fondly, "and they are completely worth it. You are a very good boy Kurt," she tells me unconsciously echoing my master and I still feel my chest swell with pride.

"I do try Carole," and I beam at her. I really should have given her more time the first time we all lived together.

Happy with our easy talk, thankfully this one did not discuss sex, she calls them in for lunch. Noah reappears and then Sam and Finn arrive with the next load of donated bedding. We all sit and eat refuelling for the day. Dad and David seem to be okay so I hope their talk went well too.

After lunch I start washing up as Dad says he's going to put some stuff in the bedroom. And then my head jerks up and I run down the hall. "NO! Dad don't go in the bedroom," too late he's standing there staring up at the ceiling and the mirror stuck there.

Finn sticks his head around the door, "Oh the mirror, you do know it's not for checking out PJ's," my idiot brother can be so helpful. He glances at my Dad who is being very quiet and then at me as I really wish the floor would open up and then the coward bolts for the front door with a garbled excuse of getting stuff from the truck.

David was the first in the house when we got here and he made sure the dog basket was in the garage and out of the way, we've not had time to 'tidy up' the rest of the house yet. Thankfully the little kids are with Quinn until tonight.

Taking his time Dad looks around the room and spots the mirrored vanity unit. While he is busy I try and innocently lean up against our play drawer with all our toys, I'll have to distract Dad and Carole somehow as David empties it.

The annoying thing about growing up with someone is they learn more about you than you want them too. Even though I'm clearly embarrassed and blushing Dad says, "So what's in the drawer Kurt? What are you hiding from me?" Tongue-tied I'm at a loss of what to tell him, and then he is standing near me, "Kurt, move."

Shaking my head I refuse to move. I can out stubborn him any day.

"Kurt," David says, "Move," and even though I think it's a terrible idea I obey him and move.

David, Carole, Noah and Sam are all standing there with varying expressions on their faces. Carole is apprehensive and so is Sam, Noah amused but worried, and David is unreadable, I hate it when he does that.

"I warn you Mr H you might not like what you find in there," David warns my Dad.

Glaring at David Dad straightens his shoulders, "He's my son, and so is Noah," and Noah blinks at that declaration, "I will know some of what you are doing to them," and now Sam blinks lost at where that came from.

Nodding David waves at the drawer, "Go ahead then."

Nothing good can come of this and horror fills me as Dad opens the drawer and looks inside. He doesn't say anything as he takes in the chains and various toys all neatly in place, David laughs at me about my neatness, now I wish the drawer was a mess.

Motioning to the drawer Dad asks, "So all this is used on Kurt?" There is a dangerous thread in his tone, it is one thing to hear about it, it's another thing to see it laid out like that.

"Yes sir," David's answer is respectful. "Everything in there has been agreed upon for future use to increase Kurt's pleasure levels," that just gets a grunt from my Dad and Carole has shifted so she can see too.

Delicately Carole reaches forward and my eyes widen and flick to my master to stop this train wreak happening, he's just standing there calmly. My collar and lead are pulled out of the drawer and she examines it, looking at me she actually holds it out to David who takes it from her and then clicks his fingers.

Obediently I drop my eyes and let my body go into submissive mode as I go to my master. The collar is a familiar comfort and I sink further into being docile and meek.

Silence and I have to resist the urge to sneak a peek at what is going on.

My lead is tugged and I follow as David hands it over to Carole, "So you can see I'm not cheating," he hasn't given me an order so I go to stand next to Carole. "Kurt down," and I go down to all fours. "Let the chain go a little tighter and then break loose," so I move away to cause the lead to go tight, then I twist my neck and jerk like this and I'm free of the chain.

"How did he do that?" Carole asks and she sounds fascinated.

"Everything is made so that Kurt can free himself anytime he wants to, anything we do has to be mutually consented to, he has to be able to trust me, he has to be able to let go and just be," David tries to explain. "Kurt always has the choice to refuse and I have to accept it gracefully."

"Always?" She queries.

"Always," he confirms.

A click of fingers and I check to make sure it was David, and then I crawl to him and sit by his feet. He pats his leg and I reach up to wrap my arms around his waist as I rest my head on his thigh. His fingers caress the back of my neck and I sigh happily easily able to ignore my family in the background.

"Up," my master confirms and I stand up as he undoes my collar, I whine a little and he tilts my head up gazing into my eyes, "Huh. Kurt when I take your collar off, go sit on the sofa for a few minutes, okay?" I nod that I understand him. "Good, you did good Kurt," he praises me.

"What?" Dad asks and I frown a little trying to understand, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing," David says, "He just needs a few minutes to snap out of it."

"Dude," Noah breathes out, "You are good," he sounds in awe.

The front door bangs open and Finn's there, "It's cold out there. Hey why is Kurt wearing a dog collar? And hey his eyes look like they did when…" He breaks off, "Err, actually outside is fine," and then he is gone again.

My master takes my collar off and I go sit in the sitting room curling up on the sofa and closing my eyes. Somewhere there are raise voices one of them is my master's and I doze off for a short while.

When I wake up I scramble off the sofa remembering everything and I am so mortified that I did that in front of my Dad and Carole and Sam. Strangely I was fine with Noah and even Finn.

Creeping to the door I listen and they are all in the kitchen. Slinking up the hall I hover in the doorway, they seem okay and Dad and David are laughing over something.

David spots me and holds a hand out, I cross the kitchen and grab his hand, "Hey babe," David greets me, "You feeling better?"

Nodding I try not meet anyone's eyes but then catch on my Dad's, he nods and gives a pained smile, "Buddy I'm here if you ever need me, but I don't think I'm going to be a lot of help to you on this part of your life, I just don't get it," looking over at David he nods, "I really don't get why him, or why this, but it's your life son."

I have no idea why Dad's suddenly accepting this but apparently he is fine now, and so are Carole, and Sam. Finn looks like he's as embarrassed as I am and Noah is relaxed and sipping lemonade, though there is a teasing look in his face that says I'm not going to live this down easily.

Soon the house is ready (and all 'toy's' stowed safely away in the garage) and the kids are here. We've rearranged the spare room so the three small mattresses can sit on the floor for their beds.

David and my room now has three bigger mattresses on the floor for my brother's to sleep on. In the lounge we manhandle a bed settee in and up against the far wall for Dad and Carole.

And then it's time for sleep, it's been a big day. Changing into a pair of David's shorts and t-shirt it's not until I'm climbing into our bed that I realise Dad hasn't said a word about my sleeping arrangements. In fact he suggested we all sleep in here.

David climbs in and sniggers, "Babe those are way too big for you, you look like you're playing dress up. We'll get both of us some PJs tomorrow, hopefully your family won't be here long, but they'll be more comfortable if we're all dressed."

Rainbows from my nightlight skitter across the ceiling and I drift off safe in David's arms. I'll have to try and corner my Dad tomorrow and find out about his change of heart not that I want to push it I just want to know why.

Across the room Finn starts to snore.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews, and alerts.

And I didn't mean to upset anyone if they are fostered, but I needed to point out that Noah isn't adopted, that he is (in his own mind only) different to the other kids.


	90. Chapter 90

AU – Set during Senior Year on the run up to Christmas, okay so it's now after Christmas and it's the New Year. Kurt never transferred; after a few run ins he and Dave found an interesting way to deal. And now they live together too.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut (though not as much as I originally wanted), Puppy Dog Kurt, and oh look it's Plot (Looking across the horizon the Plot is endless – damn it) Don't like don't read, though you should know if you like it by now or not. And reviews are always welcome.

I own nothing, literally.

**Good Boy Kurt**

**Chapter Ninety**

For two days Dad has successfully managed to avoid me, an interesting feat in such a small house, he's used the over crowding to his advantage so I've never had a moment alone with him.

And now it's school and Dad is leading the way into the building, he wants to sign the consent forms for football, the last ones haven't run out but he wants to be up to date just in case. He's also spoken to David and I'm rejoining Glee.

Since then David has dragged me to one side and made me promise that if I get upset I will quit, and he means both football and Glee. We're still not sure what prompted the slushy attack from my friends and he doesn't want me to get hurt, he's also going with me this morning when I rejoin, to back me up and give me his support.

Walking next to my Dad I can see the students looking and whispering, ah the rumour mill is going to be in full swing since every time my Dad is seen here something big happens, that annoying kid with the blog is taking a photo of us, my hands itch to shave his hair off, I'd be doing him a favour.

At Coach Beiste's office Dad signs the forms and they chat about all the boys and how their various Christmases have been. She's pleased I've reconciled and that I'm living with my family, when Dad tells her about David being there too she smiles, "I'm glad someone can see the potential in that kid," she says.

Going to Mr Schue's office we beat him there and I now have a rare moment of alone time with my Dad, clearing my throat I ask, "Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?" He answers staring around at the room and looking at the posters.

I'm really not sure how to bring this up, what if he changes his mind and splits us up again, "Um," I decide to just blurt it out, "Why are you suddenly okay with me and David?"

That gets me one of his unreadable looks and I squirm a little, "You really are so much like your mom," he says softly and that sad expression flits across his face he still loves her so much. "I'm not suddenly okay with you and Dave," he tells me and my stomach lurches, "But it's clear that you do love him, and I've had a chance to see him with you, he really does love you too," and a smile settles on my face, "Doesn't mean it will last, relationships take more than love, they take hard work. I'm not happy that he bullied you, or that his family is so abusive, and I'm really not happy with the way you two sneaked around though I understand why his family couldn't know, I'm still disappointed that you didn't come to me Buddy, that you didn't tell me," I stare down at my sneakers at that rebuke, "But I am proud of how long the pair of you waited before you got physical, that you bothered to get to know each other, and that you both obviously respect each other, so I'm going to butt out for now, and I'm gonna wait, if he messes up I'll get to beat him up or show him my shotgun, at close range, if he doesn't I get a boy who makes my boy very happy, and he'll be someone I can learn to trust to take care of someone very special to me."

Trust Dad to bring the shotgun into it, "Thanks Dad," I tell him gratefully and I have every confidence that David will prove to Dad how great he is.

And that is when David and Mr Schue appear. It doesn't take long to get me reinstated and David sprawls in a chair next to me, his knee touching mine and I really appreciate him being there even if I don't need it.

Saying goodbye Dad leaves for the day to go to the garage. We're all waiting for Paul Karofsky to come back so that Dad and the other nineteen people Gabriel foreclosed on can go and see that man to find out what they can do. David isn't that hopeful, he thinks his dad will just go along with his son's decisions, but that if handled right Paul will let people buy their homes back and start a new mortgage without any trouble, that way the man looks generous but he's still got people by their loans and bank accounts.

Holding hands David and I follow Mr Schue into the choir room, it almost feels like I'm coming home, all the other Glee kids are sitting there and I get various greetings thrown at me as I grin and wave, they even greet David nicely, things are looking up. Standing at the piano by Brad is Blaine, he's here for his audition, not that he needs one, he sings 'Blackbird' the same song I sang for him and the Warblers when poor Pavarotti died, and as Blaine keeps looking at me while he's singing I think we may have a problem.

After the somewhat disastrous kiss at Rachel's I wonder if anyone has mentioned to Blaine that the offer is now off, that he's not joining us, clearly not.

Blaine finishes to thunderous applause and welcoming shouts. I clap politely. And Blaine is thankfully swept up by Rachel and dragged to sit by her.

"Well Blaine," Mr Schue says, "It's great to have you here and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful addition to New Directions," that gets more clapping and shouts. Turning to me Mr Schue says, "Welcome back Kurt, we've missed you, it simply hasn't been the same without you."

Blushing I thank him and then Rachel jumps up, "Mr Schue, it you would indulge us for a moment, we the Glee club, but not Lauren or Blaine because they weren't here, would like to take this time to apologise to Kurt for our actions. We should never have done that to you, we were wrong."

They mean the slushy attack and my blood runs cold, David grips my hand tightly as the other kids mummer their own apologies to me. Standing up Finn joins Rachel, "As one of the leaders I should have said no, I didn't know who Dave really was, we thought he was abusing you, it was a dumb idea I should have stopped it," and those big brown eyes are full of shame, guilt and remorse, he's so very sorry and it's eating at him. I just can't stay mad at Finn it's nearly impossible and he's trying so hard to be a good brother to me now and being nice to David too.

"Boo," Mercedes says, "We know it's no excuse but after you left your Dad's we kinda ended up having an emergency meeting at Rachel's and we got really drunk, like the last big time," oh my they were a mess that time and I still can't believe they performed on stage drunk, I'm glad I stuck to my morals and refused to drink. "It turned into a planning meeting and we came up with the plan to break you two up and shock you back to your senses," she shoulders slump, "And, well, you know what happened next."

That's why they slushied me? They got drunk and came up with a seriously stupid plan? I cling to David's hand in shock.

Tina says, "We normally turn to you for an intervention, but obviously we couldn't, and any intervention we've ever done that you didn't help with has always failed," a tear runs down her face, "I'm so sorry Kurt, if we'd only talked to you."

Brittany speaks up, "I told them it was a bad idea, I didn't even carry a cup, it's cold." Sweet, sweet Brittany.

Growling David gets to his feet and steps in front of me, "That's it? That's the fucking reason you all ganged up on him and slushied him? You complete bastards, he needed you, he was so broken up over his dad and you shits turned on him. He cried his eyes out for hours, I had to put him in the bath just to warm him up, I can't believe you freaking idiots have the fucking nerve to stand there and think that saying I'm sorry makes it better just like that. What kind of friends are you anyway?"

Most of the girls are crying and the boys stare at the floor as David rants at them, not that I blame him I want to rant too. Though you'd have to be a part of Glee to understand why their actions make a crazy type of sense, they never have been able to pull off an intervention, and I've always been proud of the ones I've put together, they've always worked.

"Get out," Mr Schue's voice is quiet but carries in the silent room as he points to the door.

"I..." David says, "Mr Schue I'm sorry for my language but what they did to Kurt..." he tries to appeal to the teacher.

Frowning, the normally cheerful man says, "Not you Dave, or Lauren, or Blaine, and certainly not Kurt. No the rest of you, I am so incredibly disappointed in you all," they collectively flinch at that, "How many times have you come in here and complained about the slushy facials? About not belonging? About being alone? You even wrote a song together about it, you won Regionals with it." He shakes his head, "And then you did that. Get out, for one month you go back to being out there, no Glee, no singing, no auditorium, and you remember what it felt like when you joined Glee, when you found a home, a family, a place to belong. Until then you're not welcome here."

"Mr Schue," Finn looks ready to cry, he loves Glee, it's one of the few things at school he likes.

Stubbornly the nicest teacher in the whole school shakes his head, "No Finn," and now Mr Schue looks ready to cry, "You will learn this lesson, you will face the consequences of your actions."

I'm utterly numb as one by one they shuffle out of the choir room devastated and upset.

"Err guys, if you can give me until lunch time we'll talk about schedules then," and Mr Schue bolts for his office, I think he's crying now, and this is the reason I kept it from him in the first place, he should never of had to learn what his students did to me, he's too sweet and trusting.

Trembling in my seat I let David pull me up and into a hug as he comforts me, muttering in my ear about idiot Gleeks and their fucking crazy ideas, why don't they just learn to do things normally?

Lauren says something about going to get Miss Pillsbury for Mr Schue and then she's gone, which leaves Blaine, who I ignore too caught up in my own little drama to pay him much attention.

When the bell rings David walks me to class with Blaine trailing along behind us like a little lost puppy, no I can't think puppy, he's not like me, lamb, yes, that will do, like a little lost lamb, he has the curls for it.

Dropping me off at my class David tells me he'll see me later as he goes to escort Blaine to his lesson and he intends to give him a mini tour at the same time. Blaine looks back at me beseechingly and I give him a smile and make shooing motions as I turn to walk into class.

Lessons pass me by like lightening I'm baffled as to what I'm supposed to be feeling, I'm bouncing around so much in my head, relief that they don't hate me, disbelief that they would do it in the first place, reassurance that they'll never do it again, pain from everything, adrift and unsure I stroll unseeing down the corridor after my lessons. I'm not hungry and it's lunchtime, David will be upset if I don't eat.

My feet are suddenly no longer on solid ground and the far too familiar crash against the lockers stuns me as I slide to the ground pain blooming on my side before a hand grabs my clothes and holds me up, the cold metal digging into my shoulder blades. It's the boy who was expelled, Sebastian Hyde, or something like that.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," he mocks me, "Guess what, I'm back, and hey we're both on the same football team," he grins evilly, "I can't wait for practice, imagine what will happen if a tiny slip of thing like you accidently on purpose got a bad tackle, tut tut, now that'd hurt." He laughs at me and I get angry at him.

"Let go of me you Neanderthal," I hiss at him, "And for your information I'm the kicker so the chances of you getting close to me are slim to none, and even if you were so damn stupid as to lay one finger on me not only would my boyfriend give you the beating of your life my brothers would too."

Rattling me he keeps on smiling, "Yeah well I heard that your bros got kicked out of your little gay singing club, so I bet they're not that happy with you at the moment, and I can handle that fairy you're screwing."

"Hey!" A voice calls out and a jock I don't know is walking towards us, oh please let the fact I'm on the football team actually help me. The boy looks like he's barely twelve and he muscles his way between us.

"Later bitch," Hyde calls over his shoulder as he walks off, I see a cheerio attach herself to his arm, it's Chastity, she smirks at me and snuggles into her new man, I wish them well in the clinic to clear up all the diseases I'm sure she's got and that she'll pass on to him.

"Are you okay?" The young jock asks, I nod automatically and then he's picking up my bag and holding onto me as he says, "You have Glee right?"

"Um, yes," I agree and then I am escorted there, he even carries my bag in for me.

"Kurt," Mr Schue says, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

I don't even get a chance to open my mouth, "I think he's okay," the jock says, his voice breaking in places as he's finally hit puberty, I can't believe I was theoretically rescued by this child, "One of the jocks had him pinned to a locker and I think he was threatening him."

Can my day get any more surreal? A jock informing on another jock and not tidying it up by lying?

While Mr Schue fusses over me the jock leaves and I don't even know his name. Led over to a chair by Mr Schue the teacher says, "Well I was going to do a love songs week, and I was going to get you to sing your favourite love song to the group, something that talks to you personally, whether about the person you're currently in love with or someone else like a family member or close friend, but since there are now only three of you I'm not sure if that would be the right lesson."

Blaine politely lifts his hand up, and after Mr Schue acknowledges him he says, "Perhaps that could still work, I have a song but I'd need a partner," he gives me this love struck look, oh I am in trouble now, as much as I like Blaine that moment at Rachel's has sorted a few things out for me, I chose David over Blaine. If there had been no David I'm sure I'd be happy with Blaine, but now I have David Blaine simply isn't enough, he can't give me what I need, not like David can.

"If you're sure?" Me Schue asks and the boy nods as collected and controlled as ever. "Well alright then, love songs it is."

Getting up Blaine strolls towards me and I can see the impending doom about to happen when Lauren intercepts him and physically manhandles him over to the other side of the room talking about their amazing upcoming duet, Blaine's face makes me wish I had a camera. I nod my thanks to Lauren and she nods back. Pulling out my ipod I go through the list of songs to find one I can sing that wont cause Blaine to think I'm in love with him.

I'll ask David to talk to Blaine and explain things.

A bell rings and I try to flee for the door when Mr Schue calls me back, he then walks me to my next class, "I'm not risking it Kurt," he says, "I know I'm not the most observant person but I won't let another boy bully you like Dave used to, you make sure you come to me or another teacher, and make sure you tell your friends and family too," he pats my shoulder and watches as I go into the classroom.

The rest of the day is just as confusing to me, I don't see anyone I know but I keep my guard up in the hallways just in case Hyde comes back. And then it's football practice, I'm looking forward to taking my frustrations out on the ball, the guys are all friendly to me as I get changed, apart from Hyde who glares daggers at me. When David gets there I stand by him and help him with his pads.

Under his breath David asks, "Babe, you hanging in there?" I nod, I'm still reeling from everything that's happened, I'm so glad David is part of my life I know that I can lean on him if I have to, and that he'll lean on me too. As long as he is there everything is going to work out, eventually. "We'll talk later, just the two of us," he sneaks a kiss onto my cheek.

"Okay David," I tell him, and I can wait until later to inform him of Blaine's crush and Hyde's attack, and even my rescue by a kid.

A whistle blows and Mr Cutler math non-teacher and all round moron struts into the locker room, oh no what does he want? "Coach Beiste has been called away due to a family emergency, so I kindly agreed to fill in for her," he smiles that horrible smile as my stomach sinks through the floor, can this day get any worse? Apparently it can, "And I think what we need is some new blood, so Hyde is the new quarterback effective immediately."

Shouts, yells and boos start up drowning out the teacher, he blows on his whistle to no avail, Hyde stands there smirking at us all, it seems no one likes him in the slightest, it's a second from exploding into violence. In the end Finn stands on a bench and waves his hands, the room goes quiet, surely that is enough of a clue to get the teacher to realise Hyde doesn't have the pull to make these guys work as a team. Finn's an idiot, but he's a very charismatic idiot, people follow him.

"Right everyone outside and let's do some warm ups," Mr Cutler blows the whistle again and marches out Hyde on his heels.

We all stand there sullenly and Finn says, "Come on guys, it's just 'til Coach comes back," then we all reluctantly go out and onto the field where it's cold and dark and muddy.

Eww so much mud.

It turns out that Mr Cutler's ability to teach math far outstrips his ability be a football coach, we do warm ups and run about aimlessly. Every time the teacher gives us an order we wait until Finn tells us to do it. As I'm the kicker Mr Cutler won't even let me kick the ball, in fact he won't even let me near it. The whole thing is completely pointless and it's a very dispirited team that goes back to the locker room.

Changing I go into the showers and pick an empty stall away from the other boys, I don't want to provoke anyone, they might not remember they need me. David stomps in to a stall next to me. "That was a fucking shitty practice," he mutters, "That douche needs to drop dead," I wonder which one he means, Hyde to Cutler.

Most of the jocks are muttering and unhappy, Mr Cutler is not a very successful Coach, even Ken Tanaka was better and that says something.

Getting dressed I gather my things and smile as David strolls up to me, he picks my bag up and takes my hand, which is when Mr Cutler says, "You two, this locker room needs tidying, and as you're both homos I'm sure you won't mind the girly jobs around here, oh and it had better be good or you're both off the team, as assistant coach I have that power until Shannon's back." The megalomaniac little twit.

I know exactly what Coach is going to say when she gets back and I want to be there to hear it.

Sticking my tongue out at the teacher's retreating back I glance at David who snorts and says, "Dick," under his breath. The other guys all leave after commiserating with us, I feel a mutiny brewing.

Finn hovers for a moment, "Err, we'll see you both at home?" He waves to the mess in the locker room, "Or we could give you a hand?"

"S'Cool," David says, "We'll see you in a little while." And we start cleaning up, it's not much and it's done really quickly. Looking around afterwards David crooks his finger at me and pushes me gently against our locker, "It's been a while since we had some time together," he says, his eyes are darkening, "I think we should take advantage of that."

Standing there I lick my lips and smile, finally something is going right today, I deliberately lift my hands up and out to the sides. Stepping forward David puts his hands on mine and pins me, then his mouth comes down and he presses the barest slightest kisses lovingly on my lips.

His thumbs move so they sit in the middle of my palms and then he rubs little circles there, my palms tingle and I groan at the soft sweet pleasure shooting through me.

Kissing around my face he makes me giggle and then he nuzzles my neck carefully, I sigh and lean into him, "Hmm, you smell all clean," his breath tickles my ear just before he bites on my earlobe, I moan quietly.

Giving me one last kiss he tugs my hand, "Come on you, home, and food, and talking, and sleeping," grimacing he says, "And hopefully we'll have the good news that Coach is coming back real soon, or that dick is gonna get himself lynched by the players."

"Not just lynched David, I think they'll string him up on those big dummy things and take turns running at it," I snark and David laughs agreeing with me, it earns me another kiss.

Strolling through the darkened, empty school I yawn, today has been a bit of a roller coaster ride, I need some time to rest and sort it all out, the solid warmth of David beside me is very comforting.

Stepping out into the cold we turn towards the deserted car park as a voice calls out to us, "David, son, how was your day?" I don't believe it, Paul Karofsky is standing there smiling that soft smile at us.

David stops dead in his tracks and looks about as Solomon steps up beside his dad. "Hey Dad, you're back early, rumour had you gone for a few more days," my master's voice is neutral and his face is hiding his true emotions.

Taking a step back I move behind David a little and glance around behind us so we can't be sneak attacked that way.

"And there is your bride to be," Paul sounds happy to see me. "David I may have been a little hasty in how I handled your being gay." He went ballistic, how is that being hasty? "I now realise I was wrong." My head jerks up, did he really just say that? "So I've been thinking and I realised I'm your legal guardian, at least until you're eighteen," Oh no he's worked it out just like my Dad did, "So you'll come home with me until then like the good son I know you are, I'm really proud of how well you've done on your own."

David's hand is sweaty in mine, he's afraid of his father for good reason, "Thanks dad, but I'm fine," he turns his dad down.

The smile falls off of Paul's face, "I don't think you realise what you just said son," his hands bunch and Solomon steps away from him fear on his face. "You're coming back home one way or another," there is a threat in his voice. "You will be a good son and do as you're told, because one day all this is going to be yours, you're the only one worthy of it. Gabe's a mess, Cain's an idiot, Solomon could do it but he lacks the imagination. You for all your gayness are it, the perfect son," the smile is cruel and evil.

"Yeah, is that right," David says, "And what do Gabe, Cain and Solomon say about that?"

"Cain's too stupid to realise," Paul says, and Cain has managed to get out of this one, I suppose his acting skills have served him well. "Gabe is too much of a loose cannon to understand, but Solomon here is fine with it," and Solomon does look like he's fine with it.

Going silent David thinks furiously and I keep scanning the darkness around us to make sure we don't get ambushed. "If I decide to come back home it's only until I'm eighteen," and I'm glad I'm hiding behind David because my jaw just dropped, what is David doing?

Nodding Paul says, "I thought you'd say that son, so independent, so ready to be a man," he sounds proud of him. "Once you're eighteen you can go back to living wherever it is you currently are, but I expect you to go to college, you're not like Cain, you're smart."

"I've always intended to go to college," David says.

"I know," Paul agrees, "Though there was that incident when your grades slipped, but I can understand why now," that gentle kind smile is back, it's creepy, "You'd found the one you wanted and he needed some persuasion before he understood his place was with you," oh, Paul means me, he doesn't realise it was because David's gramps died that triggered David lashing out at people so dramatically, and at me in particular.

Digging into his pocket for his mobile David lets go of my hand and then rings a number, "Hey Mr H, yeah is me sir, look something's come up with my dad and I need someone to pick Kurt up," he pauses and listens while I struggle to keep up, what does he mean? "Yeah at the school car park, I'm gonna be living with my dad 'til I'm eighteen, yes sir I know, okay, thanks." Clicking the phone off my master looks down at me, "Stay here and wait for your Dad to come get you," he tells me and I nod even as I'm screaming inside for him to stay, David touches my face, "It won't be long, my birthday's soon," I see the panic in his eyes, the fear, he doesn't want to go, he's already escaped once.

"Yes David, I will miss you David," I can at least be this honest with Paul and Solomon eavesdropping on our conversation. My hands are just as sweaty as David's now. Come on Dad, hurry up, maybe he can save David from his own father.

"Okay son, let's go we have lots to talk about," and I see my boyfriend pale at those words.

"In a minute sir," he says and then starts ordering me, "Now Kurt I want you to behave, I don't want to hear anything bad, just because you are going to be living with your dad doesn't mean you can just laze around, it's only a few weeks and I expect you to welcome me back properly," David's voice is hard and cruel, and all the while he is fiddling with his phone sending a quick message. He whispers, "Phone Cain, I've sent his number to Noah."

Staying in character I nod and say meekly, "Yes David, I promise I'll be good, and everything will be clean and ready for you to come back." Whispering too I tell him, "Yes, and be careful."

I get a kiss on my forehead and then David is gone striding over to his dad who congratulates him on training me so well. Even Solomon is impressed. They get in David's truck and I stand there helplessly and watch my master drive away back to his evil family and there is nothing I can do about it.

A gust of wind hits me and I shiver from the cold, wrapping my arms around me I wait in the car park all alone in the dark and mentally urge my Dad to hurry and I try to stop my brain from worrying about what Paul is going to do to David once he gets him home.

And that is the end of GBK

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Thank you for all reviews and alerts while I have been writing this, it's been an interesting and fun 90 chapters (holy wow I wrote how much?).

Oh did I not mention the sequel? Because GBK has always been about Kurt getting back with his family and rejoining Glee. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm so evil to you sometimes.

So I'm trying to create a poll, depending on my techno idiocy you should be able to chose what you want to read next:

**GBK 2** – currently untitled I can't think of a good one yet, it carries on from where GBK leaves off

**From the Other Side** – GBK but from everyone else's POV

**Mastering Kurt** – the prequel to GBK

You have a week to vote and/or PM me. Oh and I updated two of them by a chapter each, just to whet your appetites….

Also my posting schedule will be a bit more relaxed, this four times a week is a bit much, so going forward it'll be two to three times a week instead.

Again thank you for being with me on this twisty turny joy ride. The Author (that's me) bows humbly to you all. I hope I've learnt to be a better writer and I hope that you have been entertained while reading this.

Cheers GP13

PS – I've just discovered my author name has a tag on Tumblr, cool! :)


End file.
